Moon Lovers
by SybelleHs
Summary: Ichigo se vuelve sin quererlo el nuevo líder de su manada extremadamente dañada y tendrá que lidiar con diversos problemas, desde romper con las antiguas tradiciones, shifters molestos en busca de su pareja hasta una manada de jaguares que quiere su territorio. A esto se le suma el encontrar a su pareja. ¿Será capaz de enfrentarlos todos sin sacrificar nada?. Diversas parejas
1. Chapter 1: Ichigo

**Aclaratoria:** Esta historia está ambientada en un mundo shifters y tal vez otras criaturas sobrenaturales. Cada capítulo estará narrado por un personaje distinto y que tendrá igual protagonismo.

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje y escenas subidas de tono, violencia y lemmon

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Algo empezaba a despertar en mí, mi sangre hervía mientras veía como él tomaba a Nell violentamente de su largo cabello y la hacía verlo al rostro mientras tenía esa maldita sonrisa enferma. No llevaba ni veinticuatro horas de haber regresado a la manada y ya quería sacarle la mierda al bastardo.

Uryu me sostenía un hombro pero la fuerza que aplicaba parecía ser, no tanto para detenerme a mí sino así mismo, ninguno de los dos podía desafiar a aquel tipo, hablábamos de nuestro alfa. Pero el maldito cada vez me estaba orillando más a hacerlo.

No llevaba ni más de cinco años siendo el alfa de nuestra manada y ya en ese lapso había causado todo el daño posible, la había diezmado. Había asesinado y exiliado a todo aquel que podía significar un rival para él, solo quedaban algunas mujeres, niños y ancianos. Jóvenes luchadores solo éramos ocho sin contar a los malditos centinelas y al beta que solo eran la misma basura que el alfa.

—¿Por qué te resiste, Nelliel? —comentó el maldito dándole esa sonrisa cínica que lo caracterizaba.

Nell lo vio desafiante, había que darle crédito, la mayoría había estado tan asustada que habían cedido o había ya empezado a rogar que no lo hiciera, él había abusado tanto de las mujeres de ese lugar que muchas ya habían optado hasta por el suicidio. Nell había logrado mantenerse fuera de su radar hasta esta noche, un logro inmenso. La chica era atractiva como el infierno, con ese rostro inocente pero con una personalidad tan vibrante, había hecho un gran trabajo al mantenerse bajo perfil y entendía las razones, debía proteger a alguien.

La conocía desde prácticamente haber nacido, habíamos crecido juntos como la mayoría de los jóvenes que quedamos. Sabía que ella no cedería aunque eso significaba la muerte, podía ver en sus ojos que ya se estaba preparando, Nell no iba a darle el gusto.

—Créeme maldito, primero muerta que pertenecerte —El primer golpe llegó, enviándola unos metros lejos, el maldito ni se contenía.

Ella no era una guerrera pero tampoco era alguien indefenso, podría no tener el título pero la fuerza la tenía, había entrenado con ella y recibido unos cuantos de sus golpes, no eran débiles. Aunque era imposible que le ganara a el alfa, el bastardo tenía muchos años de entrenamiento, por algo seguía siendo el alfa, además de su ansias de poder, dominio y sangre.

—Tendrás que matarme, Yhwach. No tendrás mi cuerpo —Le dijo llena de ira mientras se ponía de pie. Di un paso adelante pero Uryu me siguió impidiendo el paso, si intercedía significaba mi muerte y la de ella, pero mis manos picaban por golpear al maldito.

—Seré una perdida, preciosa —El alfa se acercó con intenciones de acariciar el rostro de ella pero esta solo sacó sus garras y rasguñó su rostro.

Soltó un alarido por el dolor pero su ira pareció acrecentarse, tomó el cabello de ella arrastrándola por toda la zona de entrenamiento. Estaba tan enfermo que nos hacía ver estos grotescos espectáculos para demostrar que él tenía el poder. Nell luchaba contra él pero no la soltaba. Cuando por fin se dignó hacerlo, ella con sus últimas fuerzas, cambió.

Una hermosa loba de pelaje cenizo apareció, apenas podía estar en pie pero aquel hecho solo era su sentencia su muerte. Cambiar frente al líder y mantenerte de pie sin mostrar respeto era un desafío. Un gruñido ensordecedor salió de lo profundo del pecho del alfa haciendo que la mayoría se encogiera, cambió sin previo aviso y saltó sobre Nell. A ella no le dio tiempo esquivar y un sonido horrible se escuchó.

Mi sangre llegó a un punto de ebullición, no había vuelta atrás, no podía seguir presenciando aquello. Uryu no pudo seguir reteniéndome, me solté y salté al campo de entrenamiento cambiando al mismo tiempo. Mi visión se tornó roja y mis sentidos se incrementaron, todo se volvió instintivo, solo deseaba golpearlo, desgarrarlo, probar su sangre y acabar con su existencia.

Él giró con rapidez y me enfrentó, era fuerte y me hería cada vez que tenía la oportunidad pero mi ira y deseos de matarlo eran más grande. Mi adrenalina estaba disparada y lo único que yo pensaba era matar, matar y matar. No sentía dolor ni cansancio, solo quería acabar con su maldita vida y enviarlo al mismísimo infierno.

No supe cuánto pasó hasta que él dejó de moverse.

Cuando entre en razón solo podía ver una masa sangrienta frente a mí, lo había dejado prácticamente irreconocible. En mi boca aún estaba su sangre y por primera vez en cinco años pude sentirme libre, no tenía que doblegarme nunca más frente al bastardo, los meses de entrenamiento fuera de este infierno me había ayudado a enfrentarlo.

El maldito me había enviado a una misión casi imposible de lograr por haberlo desafiado en una reunión un año atrás, lo que no sabía es que había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Aquella misión me había hecho más fuerte y a todos los que envió conmigo, nos había dado la fuerza necesaria para vencerlo.

Cambié, el viento frío azotó mi piel desnuda, aquello solo hizo darme cuenta de mis heridas, tenía demasiadas pero la adrenalina aún no había dejado mi cuerpo por lo que el dolor era poco. Todos los presentes salieron del shock, se tiraron al suelo y mostraron su cuello hacia mí en señal de sumisión. Algo que no había estado en mis planes era el convertirme en el alfa pero había valido la maldita pena si así éramos libre del bastardo.

—Saquen a esta mierda de aquí, lo quiero fuera de mi territorio —Busqué con mi mirada a su beta y centinelas. Eran tan cobardes que mientras le pateaba el culo a su líder huyeron—. Quiero un perímetro con los que puedan alrededor de la manada, esos malditos no se quedaran tranquilos.

—Sí, alfa —Todos respondieron al unísono, la mayoría de los jóvenes obedecieron mi orden.

Esto era nuevo para mí, me hacía sentir poder pero a la misma vez un gran peso, nunca me había visto a mí mismo como un líder. Volví mi vista a loba herida en una esquina del campo de entrenamiento, a pesar de estar en su forma shifter no parecía haber mejorado ni un poco sus heridas, nuestra sangre no parecía estar haciendo su trabajo. Algo estaba mal.

—Necesito que alguien vaya a la manada del oeste y solicite a su médico —Vi la sorpresa en sus rostros ante mi pedido.

No era normal que un alfa pida ayuda a otro, era mal visto pero yo iba acabar con esa mierda, necesitaba uno en este momento, Nell no iba a morir por esas estupideces.

—Pero alfa…—intentó hablar uno de los viejos lobos.

—No me interesan las malditas tradiciones, toda esa mierda ha sido la causa del declive de nuestra manada, así que vayan olvidado que seguiré esa porquerías. Esta manada será llevada al siglo veintiuno y si alguien está en contra pueden irse con los cobardes que abandonaron a su líder, y con ellos crear su propia manada —Ellos no se vieron felices por mis palabras pero asintieron.

—Sí, alfa

—Ichigo, yo iré

Una mujer se puso de pie, sabía que ella se ofrecería, Rangiku Matsumoto era muy cercana a Nell y siempre se había comportado como la hermana mayor de todos nosotros, a pesar de solo tener unos pocos años más.

—No puedes ir sola. Chad e Hisagi te acompañarán —Los dos chicos se levantaron, era dos de los mejores hombres que en este momento teníamos, sabía que era una buena protección para la chica, aunque era probable que no la necesitara, podía defenderse muy bien—. Una vez en la manada, pidan ver al beta Kyoraku y díganle que yo le estoy pidiendo ese favor que me debía.

Los tres inclinaron su cabeza y se lanzaron al bosque, era mejor que corrieran en su forma lobo que ir en un vehículo, necesitaban rapidez. La manada del oeste no estaba tan cercana a la nuestra y si iban en vehículo tendrían que atravesar la ciudad, estaba atardeciendo pero la ciudad de Karakura parecía nunca dormir, siempre había tráfico. Sería más rápido como lobos, aun si por esa razón tuviera que rodear la ciudad.

—¿Dónde esta Orihime?

Frente a mí solo habían quedado unos cuantos ancianos, y unas pocas mujeres, nuestra manada era extremadamente pequeña en este momento, eso era un gran problema. Sentía la mirada fija de los ancianos, parecían tener aún la intención de convencerme pero eso no pasaría.

—Está en La Casa —respondió uno de ellos.

Levanté a Nell, mi cuerpo se quejó por el peso adicional, ya empezaba a sentir mi cansancio y dolor pero debía llevar a Nell dentro.

La Casa, era un gran complejo de casas construida en madera que servía como guarida de la manada, era inmenso y todo estaba conectado. Contenía un gran salón, una inmensa cocina, una gran variedad de habitaciones, una biblioteca, la oficina del alfa y algunas habitaciones de esparcimiento. Estaba oculta en lo profundo del bosque, nuestra manada siempre había estado en esta zona, por lo que pasaba desapercibido de los humanos.

Entré con la loba en brazos a la habitación que le pertenecía, Orihime había estado viendo por la ventana. Cuando se giró supe que ella nos había estado esperando, probablemente había observado todo desde ese lugar. La pelirroja no era como nosotros por lo que muchas veces era excluida de los rituales, aquello en los últimos cinco años había sido un beneficio y la había mantenido segura.

Orihime es humana, había sido encontrada cuando ella tenía seis años en los límites de nuestro territorio. Desorientada, sucia, golpeada y sin ser capaz de articular alguna palabra. El alfa de aquel momento había decidido que podía permanecer en la manada y mi madre se comprometió a cuidarla.

La primera vez que vi esos grandes ojos inocentes y grises, me prometí cuidarla y todo aquel que estuvo en contacto con ella y conoció su dulce personalidad pareció tomar la misma decisión. Orihime era el pequeño tesoro de nuestra manada.

Dejé a Nell en la cama y ella se apresuró a examinar sus heridas. No contábamos con un médico desde la muerte de mi madre y el exilio del padre de Uryu, pero ellos le habían enseñado a Orihime algunas cosas. Parecía haber algo mal porque el rostro de la pelirroja se tornó aún más tenso.

—Ichigo, esto no se ve bien. No hay muestra de comienzo cicatrización —comentó, ya yo lo sabía pero quería que ella que estaba acostumbrada a ver nuestras heridas de forma regular, lo confirmara.

—He enviado por el médico de la manada del oeste

—¿Unohana? —Su preocupación fue un momento remplazada por la emoción.

La mujer que era el medico reconocido entre nosotros, en el pasado ella había pertenecido a la nuestra manada. Unos cuantos años atrás encontró a su pareja y abandonó este lugar cuando no quisieron aceptarlo, otra vez por las malditas tradiciones. "Ningún lobo de nuestra manada debe emparejarse con alguien fuera de esta". Como si decidiéramos nuestros destinos. Malditos viejos obtusos.

—Sí

—Entonces ella se pondrá bien —Orihime sonrió con dulzura mientras vendaba con delicadeza la herida de Nell. Al acabar, giró a verme—. Debes cambiar, estas lastimado, yo me quedo con ella

Asentí y salí de la habitación, sonreí, ella se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa y un poco más madura, no la había podido ver desde que había regresado. Definitivamente había crecido, los humanos eran más rápidos en ese aspecto, había podido verla crecer sin yo tener muchos cambios desde que la conocí.

Los shifters teníamos un lento crecimiento, vivíamos más. Yo podía tener la apariencia de un joven humano pero para nuestra manada apenas había dejado de ser un lobezno a pesar de tener veinticinco años de vida.

—Alfa…—Uno de los ancianos me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras bajaba las escaleras, venía detrás de mí junto a otros dos.

—Creo que deje en claro que no me interesaba una mierda lo…

—No creo que sea lo mejor para nuestra manada

—¿Y qué es lo mejor según tú? Permitir que Nell muera por no querer dejar entrar a nuestro territorio a una loba, que era de las nuestras, por estar emparejada con alguien de otra manada. ¿O tal vez lo mejor sea conspirar con un bastardo con ansias de poder por que el alfa tenga intenciones de hacer algún cambio en nuestro modo de pensar? Yo sé lo que hicieron, agradezcan que aún permanezcan vivos, así que manténganse en las sombras mientras puedan porque puedo cambiar muy fácil de decisión —Sus rostro se tornaron rojos ante mis palabras.

—Eres un…—Uno de ellos pareció no poder controlarse pero los otros dos lo callaron.

—Buena decisión

Salí de La Casa y me dirigí hacia el bosque, necesitaba liberar a mi lobo y curar mis heridas, quería arrancarles la cabeza a esos viejos pero ya estaba muy adolorido. Los malditos no habían aprendido la lección, no quería exiliar a nadie y mucho menos a personas que han vivido siglos en nuestra manada pero su ceguera me empujaban cada vez más a esa decisión. Debían cambiar su manera de pensar o se iría de esta manada, no iba a permitir que otra vez nos sumerjan en una era de oscuridad.

Cambié y mis patas cobraron velocidad, debía despejar mi mente, quería solo correr y sanar pero en lugar de sentir alivio el dolor solo se acrecentó y un aullido se me escapó de la garganta. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué sentía que mi herida se había abierto más y ahora ardía? Me detuve y observé mi herida del costado.

Yhwach me había enterrado sus garras y desgarrado mi costado al sacarlas, la herida estaba en carne viva y sangrante. Maldición, se veía grotesca y dolía como la mierda, mi visión por momentos se nublaba. Jodida mierda, el maldito no me había matado pero al parecer las heridas lo harían.

Cuando estaba por caer en la inconsciencia escuché unas patas caer con rapidez y divisé a un lobo gris acercándose, lo reconocí. Era Uryu, se acercó y me ayudó a ponerme de pie en mis patas, era muy pesado para llevarme en su forma humana, por lo que se mantuvo como lobo y me recargo en su lomo mientras me empuja. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando logramos salir del bosque y me desplomé, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de declararlo mi maldito beta, Uryu era la persona en quien más confiaba.

*.*.*

Mis ojos se abrieron y un quejido de dolor se escapó de mi garganta, aquello dolía demasiado. Logré enfocar mi mirada a pesar del dolor y vi el rostro frente a mí. Tenía demasiados años sin verla pero no había cambiado ni un poco, sus ojos grises igual de serenos, su largo cabello negro y su rostro agraciado.

—Bienvenido de regreso, querido —Otro quejido se me escapó al sentir como ella deslizaba una de sus dedos sobre la herida

—¡Perra! —bufé.

—Loba, querido. Ahora, se un buen alfa, permanece en silencio que aún falta mucho —sentí algo frio y sus dedos volvieron a ser deslizado por una de mis heridas, apreté mis labios para no soltar una maldición—. El antiguo alfa bañó sus uñas en plata, por eso tus heridas y las de Nell no sanaban, tuvieron suerte de que Uryu y Orihime lograran hacer que cambiaran, un poco más como lobos y ambos no la contaban —comentó mientras aún seguía aplicando aquella sustancia de aspecto raro y mohoso. Le debía otra a Uryu, definitivamente lo volvería mi beta así la idea no le gustara.

—¿Cómo esta Nell? —pregunté apretando los dientes, esa mierda ardía demasiado.

—La humana que tienen a su cuidado es muy ágil, solo tuve que darle una pequeña indicación y ella supo cómo aplicarle el resto. Tiene dotes

—Sí, lo sé —sonreí con la poca fuerza que aún tenía.

—¿Esa sonrisa podría significar…—Sus ojos estudiaron mi rostro, negué ante lo que estaba insinuando.

—Es como mi hermana menor

—Que lastima, la chica es muy dulce

—El destino no la eligió para mí

—Quien sea que tenga el destino preparada para ella, tendrá un gran trabajo —Unohana volvió a mis heridas y yo volví a apretar mis dientes.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté con intenciones de olvidar el dolor.

—Es muy inocente y su belleza muy atractiva, cualquiera puede querer corromperla

—Tienes razón —susurré.

Estos cinco años, Nell y Rangiku habían logrado mantener a Orihime protegida, estaba segura que la rubia era quien se había encargado de mantener a todos lejos de ella, pero el precio tal vez había sido muy alto. Había visto su mirada y estaba rota, no era la misma que había dejado un año atrás, hasta su radiante personalidad se había perdido. Yhwach había destrozado a la antigua Rangiku.

—Listo —dijo Unohana alejándose de mí, se sentó en la silla junto a mi cama—. Alguien necesita hablar contigo pero necesito que permanezca quieto, esto no es un milagro y todavía tienes que cicatrizar

Rodé los ojos y asentí, odiaba que me tratara como un niño, pero esa mujer tenía años de experiencia y ante sus ojos yo lo seguía siendo aunque me hubiera convertido en alfa.

—Permanece sin alterarte, sabes que buscar ayuda en otra manada tiene sus consecuencias, Kyoraku podrá ser el beta pero sabes muy bien como es el alfa Girei

—Lo sé, lo tuve en mente cuando envié por ti —comenté recostándome mejor en la cama.

—Bien, ella pasara —Unohana pareció complacida por mi respuesta pero yo ni un poco con su comentario.

—¿Ella?

—La nieta de Girei —aclaró para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Sabía muy bien que Girei pediría algo a cambio, el viejo no era un bastardo pero tampoco era alguien filántropo, siempre buscaba el beneficio para su manada y no movía ni un dedo si no veía que tuviera uno. Algún trato iba a pedir.

—Alfa Kurosaki —Una voz suave se escuchó dando aviso antes de que la puerta se abriera.

A la habitación entró una chica menuda, de ojos grises y bonita figura, su cabello era negro como la noche y corto hasta los hombros, era muy atractiva pero su expresión era seria. Dio unos pasos hacia mí y su olor me asaltó: madera, menta y un toque dulce. La combinación me hizo desear correr y enterrar mi nariz en su cuello, inhalar ese olor hasta perderme en él. Mi lobo se alteró, quería levantarme, ir y marcarla con el mía. Maldición, aquello era demasiado primitivo y fuerte.

Mis ojos se abrieron al entender la razón y pude notar que no era el único luchado contra aquello, la chica me veía entre sorprendida, asustada y deseosa, una expresión que despertó todo en mí y no pude frenar mi siguiente palabra

— _¡Mia!_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

He estado obsesionada con este tipo de historia por lo que me animé a escribir una, espero que lo disfruten. Disculpen lo largo e introductorio del capítulo pero debía sumergirlos un poco en el mundo de esta historia.

Primera pareja: Ichiruki

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2: Rukia

**Capítulo 2**

Sabía que todo esto iba a ser un desastre, odiaba cuando el abuelo me enviaba como mensajera a otra manada, primero porque los malditos alfas se creían dueño del mundo y segundo porque la mayoría se merecían una patada en las bolas. Yo no tenía ni una gota de diplomacia y aun no entendía porque el abuelo me seguía enviado, tenía la sensación de que se quería librar de mí.

Aun así no esperaba esto, acababa de abandonar corriendo la habitación del alfa por no poder controlarme. Aquel hombre joven de cabellos casi anaranjados, ojos claros, cuerpo trabajado y sexy, de mirada dominante, era mi maldita pareja. Había pedido al cielo librarme de aquella tradición, no me gustaba que estuviéramos destinado como si yo pudiera conectar con cualquiera al momento, pero era malditamente cierto. El chico me había atrapado y la sensación era tan fuerte que había costado toda mi resistencia el poder salir de esa habitación. Mi loba aun lloraba en mi interior por regresar.

—Estoy jodida —suspiré mientras me dirigía a las escaleras, necesitaba irme.

—¿Sucede algo, Rukia? —Renji me alcanzó.

El pelirrojo me había esperado afuera de la habitación pero no le había dado ni un momento para preguntar, sabía que estaba siendo evidente y él me conocía muy bien. En buen momento vino aparecer mi dichosa pareja.

—Debemos regresar de inmediato —empecé a bajar sin esperar su reacción.

—¿Kurosaki te dio una respuesta? —Maldición, había olvidado hasta lo que le iba a decir.

—No, pero debemos salir de aquí. Para eso existe el teléfono, que llamé y obtenga su respuesta. Yo cumplí con traer el mensaje, ve por Gin y Unohana —Aunque realmente lo último no era cierto, no había sido capaz de decirle nada.

—No creo que Gin quiera regresar aun —Me detuve al final de la escalera y dirigí mi mirada a Renji.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No le ha quitado la mirada de encima a la rubia que fue por nosotros —Se encogió de hombros y yo bufé, Gin no cambiaba así pasara un siglo.

—Maldito, playboy. Trae su trasero, debemos irnos de inmediato

—Me está preocupando tu insistencia —Mi paciencia estaba casi agotada y Renji no ayudaba.

—¡Ve por él! —exclamé, él asintió y fue por el chico.

No podía seguir un minuto más en este lugar, estaba al borde de querer regresar y volverle a echar un vistazo del alfa. ¡Maldita atracción! Cuando estuve en la puerta no pude evitar desviar la mirada a la cima de la escalera, me sorprendí al ver al alfa de pie en ella, apenas podía sostenerse.

—¿Qué diablos haces ahí? Regresa a la cama, idiota —Mi preocupación nació de forma inesperada y estuve tentada a subir corriendo las escaleras.

—Quédate —Su voz me sorprendió, era muy atractiva y estuve muy cercana a obedecer pero debía ser más fuerte, no podía caer en esto.

—Debo irme pero regresa a la cama. Unohana dijo que debías permanecer unas horas en reposo

—Quédate —insistió.

—No eres mi maldito dueño

—Por favor, quédate —Su tono cambio y yo supe que estaba jodida.

—¡Demonios!

No pude evitarlo más y regresé sobre mis pasos en su dirección, sus ojos no se alejaban de mí pero no lo culpaba, yo no podía despegar mi mirada de él. Lo ayudé a regresar a la habitación, al sentarse en la cama me empujó con él, abrazándome y enterrando su nariz en mi cuello, aquello podía parecer extraño pero la tensión en mi cuerpo despareció y solo me sentí relajada, como si en sus brazos era el lugar donde encajaba. Estas nuevas sensaciones me iban a matar y solo llevaba minutos de conocerlo.

—Hueles demasiado bien —susurró contra mi piel y estuve muy cerca de dejar escapar un suspiro.

—¡Ichigo! —Alguien entró con fuerza y yo me sobresalte pero él no me soltó, solo se giró a ver a la persona—. Mierda, disculpa… —dijo al darse cuenta de mi presencia, me sentí incomoda aun así estaba renuente a moverme. Estaba enloqueciendo.

—¿Uryu, que sucede? —preguntó, yo me asomé y vi a un hombre joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules de pie frente a la puerta. Su mirada era fría y algo intimidante, podía sentir como me estudiaba con ella.

—Chad llamó, uno de los centinelas atacó —Ichigo se tensó.

Por mi abuelo y lo que había escuchado mientras Unohana estaba tratándolo, la manada había acabado de salir de una época oscura. Desde hace unos años se escuchaba de un alfa violento y sanguinario que mandaba en el lado _Este_ del bosque, Ichigo acaba de romper con su yugo y apenas estaban pasando la etapa de transición.

—¿Dónde está? —Parecía dispuesto a levantarse pero yo no lo permití, Unohana había sido clara en sus indicaciones y ya él las había roto unos minutos atrás, debía cuidarse más.

—Chad le sacó la mierda, pero al parecer tenemos un segundo problema. Según la información que logró sacarle, los demás van al encuentro con unos jaguares —informó.

—Organiza a los que pueda y protejan las fronteras de nuestro territorio. Llama a mi padre y que reúna a los exiliados que quieran regresar, necesitamos más manos para protegernos —ordenó mientras acariciaba mi cabello, yo no entendía que ocurría conmigo pero realmente disfrutaba del gesto—.¿Cómo está Nell? —preguntó antes de que el hombre saliera.

—Por sus gritos, aún está viva

—No te preocupes, esta mierda duele pero al parecer si ayuda —comentó Ichigo mientras alzaba un brazo donde algunas marcas de garras habían empezado a cicatrizar. Uryu asintió y se retiró.

Yo me incorporé y vi la curiosidad en sus ojos, era el momento de dejarle el mensaje de mi abuelo y también el ideal para alejarme. Algo me hacía sentir tan tranquila a su alrededor que empezaba temer por mi juicio.

—Mi alfa quería que te dejara un mensaje. Él ha estado luchando por años contra los jaguares, los malditos han tratado de tomar parte de nuestro territorio pero no lo han logrado, él teme que se aproveche de la transición para tomar el tuyo. Por eso quiere hacer un trato contigo, una alianza para acabar con ellos

—Si mi manada se ve amenazada por ellos, participaré en esa alianza —La decisión en sus ojos me hizo sentir emocionada.

Aun así me controlé y me puse de pie, él no pareció complacido pero no dijo nada, yo no podía seguir comportándome de la manera en la que lo hacía. Era mi pareja pero también debía dejar las cosas claras.

—Sabes que tengo que regresar ¿cierto?

—Eso veremos

—Hablo en serio, debo regresar a mi manada —dije con seguridad mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

—Eres mi pareja —Y ahí estaba la maldita frase y con el tono que había temido.

—Pero eso no me hace de tu propiedad, debo decidir si me quedaré o no —Él pareció notar lo furiosa que acababa de ponerme su actitud, por lo que bajó un poco su tono feroz y dominante.

—¿Acaso no sientes esto? —Oh, claro que lo sentía y mucho pero eso no me haría perderme a mí misma.

—Lo siento pero debes comprender, apenas te conozco y mi vida está allá

Ichigo permaneció unos minutos en silencio con el ceño fruncido y sin despegar su mirada de mí, podría parecer intimidante pero a mí por un momento me pareció gracioso, para mí se veía como un alfa grande y berrinchudo. Él pareció notar que yo no cedería.

—Propongo algo, quédate solo unos días y si decides irte, lo acepto —Sabía que aquello era un error pero sabía que cedería.

—Es un trato —extendí mi mano, él sonrió sorprendiéndome.

Su sonrisa removió algo en mi interior, me produjo una especie de alegría. Aprovechando mi desconcierto, tomó mi mano y me llevó de nuevo a él. Esta vez no me resistí, realmente este acoplamiento acabaría con mi poca salud mental.

*.*.*

La manada del _Este_ era muy distinta a la mía, era pequeña y a mi parecer triste. Habían vivido una etapa muy dura, yo podía verlo en los rostros de las personas que la conformaban. Llevaba dos días en el lugar y apenas había escuchado unas pocas risas, realmente era triste ver como un desgraciado podía romper a tantas personas, podía ver las heridas y no eran físicas.

Algo que también faltaba en ese lugar era niños, solo había personas mayores y jóvenes, Ichigo me había comentado que su pueblo antes tenía muchas personas pero gracias a los asesinatos y exilios su manada estaba casi extinta, además de sus arcaicas tradiciones. Realmente hacía falta la risa de los niños, la inocencia, un toque de alegría.

Renji también parecía haberse encariñado con el lugar y ayudaba en la reconstrucción. Ichigo había decido remodelar todo el lugar e innovarlo para tratar de ayudar a mejorar la situación. El lugar como estaba solo traería recuerdos horrible de lo sucedido, y él quería empezar de cero.

Gin y Renji se habían ofrecido inmediatamente, había notado también que Gin parecía muy enganchado con la rubia que nos había traído, nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, parecía adorarla con ella. Su nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto, y la había estado observado por curiosidad, había descubierto que tal vez ella era una de las persona más rotas que había en este lugar. Su mirada no tenía casi vida y parecía estar constantemente a la defensiva, no parecía querer tener contacto con nadie más que Nell y Orihime.

También había conocido a Orihime y hasta me había encariñado con ella, al principio había sido difícil porque realmente me había molestado ver lo cercana que era con Ichigo, por primera vez en mi vida me había sentido tan posesiva que estuve a punto de gruñirle pero poco a poco me dio cuenta que la chica era demasiado agradable y que Ichigo no la veía más que como una hermana.

Aun me molestaba que yo hubiera actuado de esa manera, eso solo significaba lo rápido que estaba cayendo, no tenía más de unos días de conocerlo y ya me sentía hasta posesiva. No había avanzado mucho más que solo unos pocos acercamientos pero realmente era increíble la fuerza con la que me sentía atraída.

—Estás perdida en tu mente —Ichigo se detuvo junto a mí, yo había estado observando a las personas ir y venir desde el segundo piso, las remodelación había empezado y todos parecían querer ayudar.

—Tu manada está muy herida, le hace falta luz —comenté sin darme cuenta. Alcé mi mirada con temor a ofenderlo, pero él solo se recargó del apoyabrazos y observó el lugar—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo haces —Me vio y sonrió, yo desvié mi mirada de nuevo a las personas debajo de nosotros, no quería volver a caer por su sonrisa.

—¿Cómo piensas sanar a tu manada?

—Aun no lo sé, quiero que olviden todo, por eso la remodelación, este lugar tal como está solo traerá recuerdos, quiero también actualizarlos. Internet, televisión, comodidades humanas, tal vez eso los distraigas.

—¿Por qué no haces una celebración? —sugerí y él pareció considerarlo.

Me estaba gustando lo que veía en él. Era joven, y como tal, abierto a los cambios y sin tanto ostracismo como la mayoría de los alfas, era amable y no buscaba imponer su modo de pensar aunque aún conservaba su carácter, después de todo era un alfa y tenía que establecer reglas.

—¿Una celebración?

—Sí, puedes decir que es por tu ascenso pero realmente será para animarlos. Música, conversación y comida.

—Es una buena idea —él realmente lo estaba considerando.

—Lo sé, vino de mí

Mi comentario pareció atraer su atención, sus ojos quedaron fijos en mí y yo volví a sentir aquella fuerza empujarme a él, yo misma estaba peleando por mis deseos de solo dejarme llevar, él despertaba todo mis instintos.

—Eres una persona muy interesante —susurró colocando una mano en mi mejilla, y se acercó con intenciones de besarme.

No lo evite, quería que lo hiciera, me sentía como desesperada por estar en contacto con él. Un suave rocé, eso bastaba pero cuando Ichigo estaba por terminar de acortar la distancia, un carraspeo se escuchó y yo automáticamente desvié la mirada en dirección al sonido.

—Alfa —Un hombre mayor llamó la atención de Ichigo.

El viejo no me agradaba, las veces que se dirigía a su alfa y estaba yo presente me ignoraba, parecía que mi presencia le molestaba y realmente empezaba a fastidiarme su actitud.

—Maldición, ¿Qué sucede ahora? —bufó, el anciano ni se inmutó.

—¿Podríamos hablar solo por unos minutos? Es urgente

Pude notar que Ichigo estaba inconforme pero aun así asintió, se alejó e ingresaron a una habitación, volví mi vista abajo. Gin ayudaba con algunas cosas a Rangiku, algo muy raro pasaba con él, era todo un playboy pero sus acciones eran muy distintas a las acostumbradas.

¿Será su pareja? Si era cierto sería muy malo, Gin debía ser el beta de la manada, Byakuya no confiaba en nadie más y con mucha razón, todos parecían querer ir en su contra a penas el abuelo dejara su puesto. Sabía la razón, Byakuya era una persona firme a sus ideales y muy analítico con sus acciones, era difícil engañarlo.

Diablos, yo ni siquiera podía quedarme aquí, debía regresar con ellos pero yo no podía dejar este lugar así como estaba, aun si sabía que si permanecía más tiempo sería difícil para mí dejar a Ichigo. Ni siquiera nos habíamos besado pero ya yo sentía la conexión, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—¡Ni una mierda! Vuelve a decir esto de nuevo y te voy a matar, maldito viejo —Mi atención se desvió cuando escuché la voz de Ichigo, él acaba de salir de la habitación furioso, tomó mi mano y bajó las escaleras.

—¿Sucedió algo? —pregunté cuando salimos de La Casa.

—Estupideces —bufó mientras me llevaba al bosque.

—No me quieren aquí, ¿cierto? —me solté, había sospechado que esto iba a pasar.

Después de todo, yo era de otra manada, era una extraña y si se enteraban que yo era su pareja sería peor. Un alfa emparejado con una loba de otra manada, no era bien visto, aquello era malo hasta para mi manada.

Normalmente un alfa tomaba como compañera a alguien de su manada, así esta no fuera su pareja. Era debido a la jerarquía y la mayoría lo aplicaba, hasta la mía. Solo que nosotros habíamos tenido la ventaja que la pareja de nuestros alfas siempre estaba dentro de la manada.

—Son estupideces, Rukia. Ven —tendió su mano hacia mí pero yo me negué a tomarla.

—Sabes que tengo que irme ¿cierto? No voy a quedarme —Tenía que ser sincera y directa, no podía estar creándome ilusiones, yo debía volver a mi manada e Ichigo debía seguir ayudando a la suya, no era el momento.

—Rukia… —No supe qué iba a decir porque de repente se escucharon unas patas caer a una gran velocidad.

Varios lobos se estaban acercando, el aire se llenó de nuevos olores, Ichigo me colocó detrás de su cuerpo pero yo lo empuje para estar junto a él, podía defenderme. Era la nieta de un alfa pero eso no me hacia una inútil, me había hecho fuerte para evitar que alguien tuviera que protegerme.

Cuando los lobos se mostraron, Ichigo pareció dejar salir todo su aire, pude sentir algo distinto surgir de él, poco a poco ya empezaba a diferenciar sus emociones y supe que estaba emocionado. Los lobos cambiaron frente a él, se dejaron caer y mostraron su cuello en señal de sumisión. Al parecer querían ser miembros de su manada.

—Bienvenidos a su hogar —fue lo que dijo Ichigo, la emoción en su voz me dio a entender que aquellas personas no eran desconocidos. Había más de quince y el grupo estaba formado por hombres, mujeres y niños—. Han vuelto a casa. —añadió.

Con esa afirmación entendí que eran los exiliados de aquella manada, habían estado esperando por ellos. Había escuchado que el padre de Ichigo había sido exiliado unos años atrás pero se había encargado de mantener reunida a las personas que quisiera y tenían la esperanza de regresar a su manada.

Pronto los que estaban dentro de La Casa se dieron cuenta y fueron al encuentro de los recién llegados. En ese momento observé unas escenas conmovedoras: madres llorando al abrazar a sus hijos luego de tantos años de no verlos, abuelos saludando a sus nietos, hermanos encontrándose, familias volviendo a estar juntas. Lágrimas y risas parecían ser lo que más se escuchaba en el lugar.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Ichigo —Un hombre se acercó directamente a nosotros, era alto, corpulento y con una sonrisa amble—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que mi hijo se iba a convertir en el alfa de esta manada? Misaki estaría muy orgullosa

—Viejo, me sorprende que aun sigas vivo

—Me ofende ese comentario —Los dos soltaron una risa y su padre se acercó a abrazarlo y darle unas palmadas en la espaldas.

—¡Papá! —Dos niñas se acercaron al hombre y cada una se escondió detrás de una de sus piernas.

Una era castaña y la otra de cabellos negros, la primera parecía realmente tímida pero la segunda tenía una mirada fuerte y parecía curiosa de lo que sucedía. Noté un parecido entre el hombre recién llegado y también con Ichigo, definitivamente debía ser sus hermanas. No había sabido que las tuviera.

—Ya ni deben acordarse de mí —susurró Ichigo pero las dos niñas lo vieron sorprendidas.

—¿Hermano? —La de cabellos negro fue la primera en hablar, cuando él asintió las dos se lanzaron sobre él y lloraron.

—¿Y esta hermosa joven? No recuerdo conocerla —El padre de Ichigo se acercó a mí y por un momento me sentí nerviosa.

—No soy de esta manada, señor. Soy de la manada de _Oeste_ —comenté, vi un cambio en su mirada pero su sonrisa amable no despareció del rostro.

—De el alfa Ginrei, ¿Cómo esta ese viejo? Tengo mucho tiempo sin molestarlo

—¿Conoce a mi alfa? —pregunté sorprendida.

—¿Quién no? Es un viejo cascarrabias pero gran colaborador de la paz entre las manadas

—Viejo, ella es Rukia, mi… —Interrumpí a Ichigo cuando estaba a punto de decir que era su pareja, no era el momento.

—Huésped

—¡Isshin! —Orihime apareció justo en el momento necesario.

—¡Mi bella hija, cuanto has crecido! —exclamó el hombre mientras correspondía el abrazo de la pelirroja.

Ichigo me veía fijamente y yo sabía que le había ofendido que no lo dejara decir que yo era su pareja. No podía hacer mucho con eso, aun no teníamos nada aclarado, ambos sabíamos que éramos pareja pero yo aún debía regresar a mi manada.

*.*.*

—Byakuya me llamó —Aquellas palabras dichas por Renji acabaron con mi humor esa tarde.

Había una celebración por el reencuentro, Ichigo había tomado mi idea solo que no con la temática, decidió mejor celebrar por una bonita razón. Se había hecho una fogata, comida y todos parecía estar entretenido escuchando las anécdotas de quienes habían estado exiliados, las risas de los niños y el ruido que hacían al jugar también llenaban el sitio de vida. El ambiente se sentía más relajado y positivo que los días anteriores.

—Quiere que volvamos —Ambos estábamos alejado de los demás, Renji había estado nervioso los últimos minutos y me había prácticamente arrastrado hasta ahí.

Podía sentir la mirada fija de Ichigo, seguía aun molesto por mi desplante del día anterior pero podía sentir también como fulminaba a Renji. El pelirrojo parecía no notarlo.

—Viene junto a Ukitake, te quiere de regreso.

—Me sorprende que Byakuya tardara tanto en venir, pensé que lo haría al segundo día de no volver. Me imagino que es porque ha estado en contacto con nosotros. Pero más me sorprende que Ukitake hubiera resistido tanto, debe estar enloqueciendo, su pareja lleva muchos días aquí

—Unohana ha estado distraída ayudando, pero estoy segura que estará feliz de verlo —comentó Renji, yo asentí, esa pareja era muy bonita de ver.

Ambos parecían estar tan cómodos entre ellos, se entendía y parecían compenetrarse de una manera tan profunda que me costaba entender. No pude evitar buscar con mi mirada a Ichigo, él aún seguía viéndome.

—El infierno esta por suceder —susurré, Ichigo sonrió. El idiota estaba escuchando toda nuestra conversación, pero era de esperar. Nos encontrábamos a unos cuantos metros pero todo los presente eran shifters, el que quisiera podría escuchar nuestra conversación.

—No creo que se tome bien el que sepa que tu pareja es Kurosaki —La mirada de Ichigo cambió a una amenazadora, no le había gustado el comentario de Renji—. Escuché de Gin, que él y Byakuya lo conocieron hace unos meses y que tu hermano no se lleva bien con el nuevo alfa.

—Jodida mierda —bufé, mi mala suerte iba creciendo, cada vez veía poco probable que esto funcionara. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo—. ¿Cómo sabes que él es mi pareja? —Renji rodó lo ojos.

—¿Es en serio? Son demasiado evidente, Ichigo me gruñó por tomar tu hombro hace unos días y los dos parecen no poder mantener sus miradas lejos. Por cierto, debes hablar con él con respecto a fulminarme con su mirada, puedo sentirla en este momento.

Regresé mi vista a Ichigo y este dio una sonrisa arrogante, al idiota le parecía gracioso esto. Vamos a ver cuánto le iba a durar esa sonrisa cuando Byakuya llegar, mi hermano iba a matar a Ichigo cuando supiera que era mi pareja, él era muy sobreprotector. Esto cada vez se pone mejor.

—¿Qué demonios haré con Byakuya? —bufé.

—Huir no es una opción

—No ayudas —Renji solo soltó una carcajada.

—Sabes que me quieres así

—Ella no quiere nada de ti —La voz de Ichigo nos sobresaltó a ambos, seguía a unos metros de nosotros pero nos veía fijamente.

—Me parece que escuché a Gin llamarme —No me dio tiempo de decirle nada cuando Renji ya había ido al otro lado del lugar.

—Cobarde —rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Ichigo, volví mi atención a él y me acerqué.

—Es mi amigo, no tienes por qué intimidarlo, estúpido alfa —susurré al estar junto a él.

—He visto cómo te mira —Por un momento creí que jugaba pero realmente lo decía en serio, tuve ganas de reír por sus celos.

—¿Ah, sí? Voy a tener que ir a comprobarlo —comenté buscando sacarlo de sus casillas, él tomó mi mano y me acercó más a él.

—Vas a acabar conmigo —susurró en mi oído. No, yo estaba segura que él era el que iba acabar conmigo y mis nervios.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Rukia no quiere ceder ante su loba ya que siempre a luchado con lo que se supone que debe hacer, no le gusta seguir un molde pero ahora se encuentra con algo mas fuerte y lo peor es que quiere caer en ello.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y espero poder mantener su atención en la historia

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3: Gin

**Capítulo 3**

Observaba a las personas entrar y salir de _La Casa_ pero ella seguía sin aparecer, había pasado toda la mañana y aun no la había visto. Terminé de colocar algunas cosas para la fogata que harán esa noche, había pensado que hoy era el momento ideal para hablar con ella pero seguía sin poder hacerlo.

—¡Gin! —Renji se acercó a mí y en su rostro pude ver que la noticia que tenía días esperando, estaba por suceder y si esto era cierto, mi tiempo se estaba agotando—. Byakuya viene en camino —soltó al llegar a mí.

Mierda. Sabía que Byakuya vendría por Rukia, había tardado demasiado en hacerlo, pero eso solo me daba una o dos horas para encontrar a Rangiku y exigirle que me dé una explicación de porqué estaba ignorándome.

—¿No has visto a Rangiku? —pregunté, la mayoría de las personas que vivían en este lugar se encontraban celebrando pero la rubia no era una de ellas.

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? Sabes muy bien que Byakuya le sacara la mierda a Ichigo cuando se entere que es la pareja de Rukia —comentó, yo solo di media sonrisa.

Era muy cierto, a Byakuya le desagradaba el chico, no le gustaba su actitud y era recíproco. Cuando supiera que era la pareja de su hermana lo iba a detestar más, él era muy sobreprotector pero tampoco podría interferir, estaba en contra de nuestras leyes.

—Créeme, Ichigo es muy capaz de defenderse, lo he visto pelear y no es fácil de vencer. Entonces ¿La has visto?

—Gin, se supone que deberías preocuparte por quien será tu próximo alfa —No pude evitar reírme por el comentario de Renji.

—Ese idiota no moriría a manos de Ichigo, su orgullo es muy fuerte para eso… ¿Puedes decirme ya, si la has visto o no? Tengo solo unas horas antes de que Byakuya llegue y quiera quemar media manada

—Maldición, Gin. Nunca eres serio. No la he visto desde la mañana —bufó frustrado el pelirrojo.

Le di unas palmadas en la espalda, el chico necesitaba relajarse y me dirigí hacia _La Casa_ , tenía que hablar con ella antes de tener que irme. Debía saber que estaba ocurriendo y porque Rangiku estaba rechazándome, porque eso es lo que daba a entender.

Me había estado ignorando desde mi llegada a la manada, sabía que ella había descubierto lo mismo que yo. Lo había visto en sus ojos cuando ambos cambiamos en las fronteras de mi manada. En ese momento había quedado impresionado por su belleza pero sobre todo por esos ojos azules, de inmediato había sentido el famoso golpe de la atracción, pero también había visto la lucha que ella tuvo para mantenerse todo el viaje de regreso lejos de mí.

No entendía por qué razón no permitía acercarme a ella, solo me había dirigido unas pocas palabras y se había dedicado a ignorarme. Había notado la tristeza en sus ojos, ella estaba herida y lo poco que había logrado averiguar no me gustó nada. Sabía que el antiguo alfa era un bastardo y realmente no estoy seguro de querer saber qué fue lo que le hizo.

Lo que me preocupaba realmente era su actitud, si seguía de esa manera, realmente me iba a sentirme rechazado. Aquello era una mierda, había esperado demasiado tiempo por conocer quién sería mi pareja. El destino sería una maldita perra si ella me rechazaba.

Tenía que saber qué demonios pasaba antes de irme, no quería dejarla pero sabía que tampoco era el momento para llevarla conmigo. Byakuya estaba a unos meses de ser nombrado el nuevo alfa y sabía que la mitad del consejo quería evitarlo a toda costa, el ambiente estaría muy tenso y no sería seguro para ella. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería dejarla pero tampoco podía dejar a Byakuya luchando solo esa batalla.

—Maldición

Caminé con rapidez en dirección a la habitación de Rangiku, necesitaba aclarar todo, necesitaba dejar todo seguro para el momento que pudiera regresar con ella. Al llegar, toqué la puerta con suavidad pero nadie me respondió, no fue hasta la quinta llamada que la puerta se abrió.

Rangiku parecía haber estado dormida. Realmente no me cansaba de verla hasta despeinada era atractiva, demasiado para mi salud mental. Ella despertaba mis instintos más primitivos y solo quería besarla y adorarla como era debido. Abandoné esos pensamientos cuando noté sus ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas, su expresión me dijo que estaba asustada.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté, ella pareció terminar de despertarse con mis palabras porque su primer impulso fue cerrar la puerta, yo la detuve con mi pie y entré.

Revisé la habitación en busca de algo que hubiera molestado a Rangiku, no había nadie y la ventana estaba cerrada. Definitivamente había sido una pesadilla, pero tenía que asegurarme, las cosas aún seguían tensas en la manada y podía estar teniendo alguien que la molestaba.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! —me dijo exasperada.

Yo me acerqué y ella empezó a retroceder hasta que chocó con la puerta, no me gustó la mirada que vi en sus ojos, había miedo. Mi pareja no debería verme de esa manera, la estaba asustando. Algo me decía que ella no era una persona fácil de doblegar pero en ese momento parecía frágil.

—¿Por qué lloras? —pregunté acariciándole la mejilla queriendo relajarla pero eso pareció lograr lo contrario, me empujó y se alejó.

—No es tu maldito problema, ¿Quién diablos crees que eres? —Su tono a la defensiva me molestó, había estado todo este tiempo dando mi esfuerzo para poder hacerla sentir cómoda con mi presencia pero ella solo me repelía constantemente.

—¡Maldición, Rangiku! —No pude controlarme, la chica retrocedió pero seguía viéndome como si yo fuera una amenaza para ella, me estaba ofendiendo su actitud pero aun así traté de controlarme—. Sabes muy bien quien soy, soy tu maldita pareja a la que has estado evitando desde que llegué. No entiendo porque lo haces si ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de mostrarte quien soy. No esperaba que me aceptaras de buenas a primeras pero tampoco que te negaras a conocerme. ¿Acaso tengo lepra o alguna enfermedad humana contagiosa para que me evites? —Mis palabras parecieron afectarle y pude ver como se sentía avergonzada.

—Solo…Solo déjame en paz, no estoy lista para esto

Suspiré, esto no estaba siendo nada fácil, ella no dejaba de retroceder de mí y no me dejaba entrar. Entendía que era difícil porque aún seguía siendo un desconocido pero tampoco me dejaba avanzar un paso, si lo hacía, ella retrocedía dos.

—Me voy a ir —solté luego de unos minutos de solo vernos.

Ella alzó la mirada y por un momento me pareció ver dolor en esos ojos azules ¿Le dolía que la dejara? ¿O solo era yo dándome esperanza? Su mirada se endureció y empezó a caminar en la habitación, evitando tener contacto con mis ojos.

—¿Irte?

—Debo hacerlo, soy necesario en mi manada y ya he estado mucho tiempo lejos. Probablemente en unas horas tendré que irme —susurré, ella se detuvo en la ventana y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya veo, entonces debes ir a alistar tus cosas —Su tono fue frío.

—¿Realmente no me quieres aquí? —Debía saber la respuesta, si no quería nada conmigo, yo lo aceptaría.

—Yo no quiero que estés aquí —Aquellas palabras me dolieron, no titubeó al decirlas, no se giró a verme pero con eso bastaba. Sentí una especie de ardor en mi pecho y por un minuto me quedé sin aire. Realmente acababa de rechazarme.

—Entiendo, te dejaré

Como pude salí de mi habitación, aquello dolía, sentía como una especie de aguja clavada en mi pecho, molestaba y ardía. No había tenido mucho tiempo para crear una conexión más fuerte con ella pero igual ahí estaba, igual dolía. Había esperado demasiado por ella y ella me rechazaba. Estaba jodido, mi pareja con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida no me quería en la suya.

—Gin, ¿Estás bien? —Renji me detuvo cuando estaba por entrar en mi habitación asignada.

—No. Iré un momento a descansar, avísame cuando Byakuya llegue

Pude sentir la mirada preocupada del pelirrojo pero solo entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, quería dormir. Tenía que estar lo más centrado posible cuándo llegará Byakuya, regresar a la manada iba ser difícil para mí pero tenía que hacerlo, debía tratar de aislar mi dolor para poder cumplir con mi deber.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a Unohana? —preguntó Renji desde afuera.

—No, estaré bien — _Eso quería creer._

*.*.*

—¡¿Quién te da el derecho de decidir qué es lo mejor para MI pareja?! Ella ya dejó de ser tu responsabilidad —Aun no había terminado de entrar en la oficina del alfa cuando escuché a Ichigo decir aquello entre dientes.

No había querido bajar en el momento que llegó Byakuya para evitar el enfrentamiento pero Renji había llegado a interrumpir mis pensamientos cuando Byakuya se enteró de todo el asunto. Según el pelirrojo, la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

—Es mi hermana y no la dejare en este lugar —Su voz era plana pero se notaba lo determinación de sus palabras.

Al entrar me encontré que ambos hombres estaban frente a frente amenazándose con sus miradas. Ichigo parecía estar controlándose mientras que Byakuya solo lo veía con superioridad. El infierno acaba de empezar y no necesariamente por ellos, Rukia se encontraba también y la chica estaba enrojeciéndose, no quería estar presente cuando la bomba explotara pero parecía que ya era tarde.

—¡¿Qué diablos se creen ustedes dos?! Yo decido que hacer con mi vida y no por decisión de ustedes —Rukia estalló y ambos volvieron la mirada la loba sulfurada, observó a Ichigo —. ¿Responsabilidad? Ja, yo no soy una carga para nadie —Luego dirigió su mirada a su hermano—. Y tú no tienes que decidir por mí, yo decidió donde permanecer o si me debo de ir

—Renji, te dije que yo no soy necesario aquí —comenté, queriendo retroceder pero Renji no se movió de la puerta—. Déjame volver a mi habitación para recoger mis cosas —y tal vez rodar en mi dolor. Acababa de ser rechazado y no quería presenciar una pelea de egos.

—Gin, ve por las cosas de Rukia, partimos en veinte minutos —ordenó Byakuya.

—Perfecto, mi día va mejorado, ahora soy un lacayo —resoplé, teniendo una excusa para salir de aquella habitación.

Cerré la puerta antes de que Rukia volviera a estallar, la chica era un volcán en tamaño compacto y daba miedo enojada. Nunca había entendido como ese temperamento entraba en ese cuerpo tan pequeño. Renji me había seguido a pesar de sus quejas de que debía detener la discusión, todos evitaban estar en presencia de una Rukia molesta.

—Ve por Unohana y Ukitake, es preferible estar listo. Partiremos en veinte minutos con o sin Rukia —le dije.

—Diablos, parece que conseguir a tu pareja es más complicado de lo que parece —comentó el pelirrojo. Él no tenía ni idea de lo complicado que era.

Fui por mis cosas, estaba molesto y mi humor no era el mejor, el dolor se mantenía punzante. Mi lobo estaba extrañamente silencioso y me preocupaba la causa. No me sentía nada bien.

Bajé a los veinte minutos, ya se encontraban Unohana, Ukitake y Renji, todos con su equipaje listo. Salí con ellos en dirección a la camioneta doble cabina que Byakuya había traído, lancé mi equipaje en la parte de atrás y subí mientras esperaba que los demás se despidiera.

Observé la manada, aquel lugar unos días atrás había sido desalentador y triste, ahora se veían a jóvenes entrenando animados, niños jugando, ancianos conversando y lobos adultos haciendo su vida cotidiana. La restructuración se seguía ejecutando y eso parecía tenerlos emocionados.

Alcé mi mirada a una de las ventanas de la casa, vi de pie a Rangiku en una de ellas, la chica me veía fijamente, su mirada me dejó un minuto confundido. Era tan atormentada que quería volver a subir, pero el dolor de rechazo me mantuvo en el sitio. Me iría como ella quería, aunque eso me destrozara.

Mi vista se desvió hacia la entrada de _La Casa_ , Byakuya salía y parecía extrañamente molesto, Ichigo había sido la única persona capaz de sacar a Byakuya de sus casillas. Para mi sorpresa detrás de él venía Rukia con su equipaje, no había esperado aquello.

—Larguémonos de aquí —ordenó.

Byakuya me lanzó el equipaje de su hermana, y subió como conductor, Rukia entró a la cabina de atrás junto Unohana, Ukitake subió en la parte de atrás conmigo. Arrancó el motor en el momento que Ichigo junto a Uryu salieron de La Casa, Ichigo no se veía nada feliz pero asumí que llegó a un acuerdo, no parecía tener intenciones de seguirnos.

—Rukia se quedara en nuestra manada hasta que Byakuya este establecido como alfa, luego ella regresara aquí. Va a ser muy difícil, yo solo estuve unos días lejos de Unohana y fue desesperante, este tiempo será el infierno para ellos —comentó Ukitake, su mirada era preocupada.

Estaba seguro que sería mejor que sentir el dolor del rechazo, alcé mi mirada de nuevo a la ventana pero Rangiku ya no estaba ahí. Maldito destino.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Gin va a tener una gran lucha, que tu pareja te rechace tiene sus consecuencias.

Segunda Pareja: GinRan

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, estoy realmente emocionada con esta historia y he estado adelantando capítulos. Así que puedes que los premie rápido con otra actualización en estos días.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4: Nell

**Capítulo 4**

 _El viento golpeaba mi rostro mientras corría por aquel bosque, era frio pero aun así me sentía tan viva y liberada, había pasado los límites de la frontera y estaba llegando a ese lugar que me llamaba, a ese lugar lleno de luces, música y risas. Mi emoción crecía por cada metro más cerca de mi destino y cuando estaba por llegar a la carretera que daba con la ciudad,_ abrí mis ojos a mi realidad.

Desilusionada observé las paredes de la habitación que ocupaba desde que mis padres habían muerto cuando era una niña. Aquel cuarto que se había vuelto mi jaula figurativamente, aunque en los últimos días había sido literal.

Aun me molestaba la herida que el ex alfa me había causado, aunque ya estaba por terminar de cicatrizar. Nunca había que esperado tanto para recuperarme de una herida pero el bastardo era tan sádico que había bañado sus uñas en plata y yo había recibido un daño muy grande de su parte. Había necesitado más de dos aplicaciones de la maldita pomada que me hacía ver el mismo infierno. Luego de eso, Orihime y Rangiku me habían exigido y vigilado para que permaneciera en esta habitación hasta que estuviera completamente recuperada. Ya yo me sentía lista para salir y estaba empezando a enloquecer por estar tanto tiempo encerrada. Quería experimentar mi recién adquirida libertad.

En el momento que estaba alistándome para poder salir por fin de aquí, Rangiku entró a mi habitación, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, por un momento no supe ni que hacer. Nunca la había visto romperse. Se dejó caer y yo con rapidez fui con ella, intenté que se pusiera de pie pero la chica no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, se veía tan destrozada.

Me senté con ella y la abracé, ella lloró con fuerza en mi pecho y yo me sentí tan impotente, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que Rangiku había terminado de romperse. Sabía que había aguantado tanto y me preocupaban las consecuencias de todo lo que ella había vivido.

Nunca había querido hablar de lo que sucedía cuando el antiguo alfa enviaba por ella, y con lo enfermo y bastardo que era, no estaba segura de querer imaginarlo o saberlo. Era un secreto entre nosotras y sabía que ella seguía las órdenes solo para mantenerme a mí y a Orihime a salvo. Varias noches entró a mi habitación llena de moretones pero nunca derramaba una lágrima y estaba renuente de que Orihime lo supiera. Era tan fuerte pero yo sabía que en algún momento ella no resistiría más y ese momento había llegado.

—Ran, por favor…Dime lo que te atormenta —supliqué pero ella negó con rapidez.

—N-no puedo…solo abrázame

Resignada, la ayudé a levantarse del suelo y la llevé a mi cama, me recosté con ella y permití que ella llorara en silencio. No la quería presionar, en ese momento se veía tan frágil. Tenía que hablar con Ichigo, esto me preocupaba demasiado. Permanecí unos minutos abrazada a ella hasta que dejé de escuchar su llanto y sentí como su respiración se volvió más lenta.

—¿Ran? —Bajé mi mirada, la rubia se había quedado dormida, aún tenía rastro de lágrimas pero su sueño parecía ser relajado, su expresión era más serena.

Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado con ella, suavemente me solté y me levanté de la cama para no despertarla. Salí al pasillo y pronto me di cuenta de los cambios, Orihime me había dicho que Ichigo había ordenado remodelaciones pero aquello era genial. _La Casa_ se veía moderna y con una ambiente menos lúgubre, el cambio sentaba bien y escuchaba lo que tenía mucho sin oír: risas de niños y conversaciones animadas.

Entré a la oficina de Ichigo sin tocar, el idiota tenía que darme varias explicaciones y que él no pensara que yo iba a tratarlo de manera distinta a como lo hacía. Para mi sorpresa estaba solo, había esperado encontrarlo en una reunión o hablando con su recién nombrado beta, Uryu. Él solo mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana, nunca lo había visto tan pensativo como en ese momento.

—Okey, ¿Qué diablos pasó mientras estuve en recuperación? —pregunté, no era normal ver a Ichigo de esa manera. Él se giró y sonrió al verme.

—Tu no cambias Nell, así te hubieran dado una paliza

—El maldito jugó sucio, yo hubiera limpiado el suelo con él si no hubiera bañado sus uñas en platas —dije con firmeza, él volvió a sonreír.

—Ya lo creo

—Rangiku llegó a mi habitación llorando, ¿alguna idea de lo que le ocurrió? —Me dejé caer en uno de los sofás de esa oficina, por la mirada de sorpresa de Ichigo, él tampoco sabía nada. Ran y su costumbre de guardar todo para ella.

—No, ella estaba bien esta mañana, no quiso bajar a la celebración pero parecía estar bien

—Sabes tan bien como yo que ella es muy buena ocultando como se siente —comenté y el asintió estando de acuerdo, su rostro se endureció.

—El bastardo la rompió, Nell. Ya no reconozco a esta Rangiku —confesó acercándose al escritorio y apoyándose en él.

—Sí —susurré

Rangiku en este momento era una persona muy difícil de leer y lo único que ambos parecíamos saber es que estaba rota. Alcé mi mirada y volví a encontrar a Ichigo con la vista pérdida en dirección a la ventana.

—Hay algo distinto en ti —comenté, él me vio y suspiró.

—Encontré a mi pareja

—¡¿En serio?! —Aquello me sorprendió —. ¿Y dónde está la desafortunada? —comenté sonriendo.

—Perra —susurró como insulto.

—Loba y con estilo, mi amor. Por cierto, ¿Orihime lo sabe? —Vi la sorpresa en su rostro, sabía que él no lo había notado pero la pelirroja tenía sentimientos por él, y era más que solo hermandad.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —No era mi deber decirle, él no pareció complacido con mi respuesta pero no insistió.

—No le he dicho a nadie pero creo que la mayoría lo sospecha

—¿Y dónde está? —Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era.

—Se fue, Rukia es de la manada del _Oeste_. Su hermano está próximo a ser nombrado alfa y ella quiere estar con él, luego regresará —pude ver que no le gustaba la situación.

—Jodida mierda. ¿Pensé que cuando las parejas están recién acopladas eran inseparables?

—No nos hemos acoplamos aun —Aquello si me sorprendió.

—¡¿En serio?!

—¿Nell, puedes controlarte? —Ichigo realmente parecía incomodo, por un momento quise reírme pero sabía que solo me ganaría una amonestación de él.

—No, ya pero hablando en serio, no debe ser fácil para ustedes estar separados

—Se acaba de ir y ya siento ansiedad —confesó.

—Estas jodido

—Gracias, no lo había notado —susurró, su ánimo también parecía inestable lo mejor era dejarlo por el momento.

—Volveré con Rangiku, si ves a Orihime dile que vaya. Ella siempre la anima

Ichigo asintió y yo me dirigí a la puerta, sentía algo de envidia, encontrar una persona con la que tienes una gran conexión debía ser genial pero realmente yo en este momento no quería tenerlo. Me detuve en una de las ventanas del pasillo y vi a las personas abajo celebrando y riendo, se sentía la tranquilidad en el ambiente.

Estaba por oscurecer, observé el bosque y sentí muchos deseos de cambiar, quería liberar a mi loba, llevaba muchos días encerrada. Quería experimentar algo nuevo y en los últimos días había sentido la necesidad de alejarme de aquí, tal vez habían sido mis días encerradas.

Descarté mi pensamiento, tenía que regresar con Rangiku, sabía que como shifter loba mi lugar era junto a mi manada, pero no podía evitar volver a ver el bosque, algo me llamaba fuera de este lugar y apenas tuviera la oportunidad iría a su encuentro.

*.*.*

Empecé a integrarme poco a poco en las actividades de la manada, Rangiku parecía estar recuperándose o eso demostraba. Sonreía, era una sonrisa sin vida pero por lo menos ahora lo hacía. Estaba intrigada de que había sido el detonante de ella pero parecía querer olvidarlo y no hablaba del tema.

Orihime estaba animada y ayudaba en la remodelación, a la pelirroja parecía nunca acabárseles las sonrisas y esos nos mantenían a todos de ánimo. Ichigo estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con la manada, además de estar modernizándonos.

En el pasado, a pesar de vivir apartados de los humanos contábamos con todos los beneficios de ellos, pero Yhwach nos había querido tan aislado que había revocado todos ellos, hasta nuestros teléfonos. Ichigo estaba regresándonos eso y mejorando nuestros sistemas.

Lo único que aun parecía algo renuente y yo seguía presionándolo era en permitirnos visitar la ciudad y hasta trabajar en ese sitio. Entendía las razones, para él era mejor supervisarnos estando cerca, pero igual seguiría siendo nuestro alfa, además regresaríamos a _La Casa_.

Yo cada vez me sentía más desesperada, había creado la costumbre de ir en las noches al bosque y desde el límite observaba aquella ciudad tan llena de vida, me gustaba y atraía.

—Nell se te queman las tostadas

Mis pensamientos se dispersaron por la voz de Rangiku, bajé mi mirada y traté de sacar las tostadas a tiempo pero era ya muy tarde, se había quemado y mucho.

—¡Maldición! —Era mi turno junto a Rangiku de cocinar el almuerzo, algo que odiaba con mi vida pero ese día en especial me sentía más torpe, ansiosa y dispersa.

—¿Cuantas veces he dicho que mantengan a Nell lejos de la cocina? —Ichigo entró riéndose, yo solo lo fulminé con mi mirada.

—Tú fuiste el que decidiste que nos debíamos turnar, hubieras establecido que sean Uryu y Chad quienes cocinan, son los mejores en la manada

—Entonces me quedaría sin centinelas —Ichigo se encogió de hombros mientras se servía jugo, yo solo entrecerré los ojos. Él tenía más centinelas que ellos dos.

—No me toques la tecla que aún estoy ofendida por no dejarme unirme —comenté, esa era otra situación que me tenía al borde.

—Estas recién recuperándote de tus heridas, no voy a correr riesgo —se giró a verme y pude ver que no había nada que dijera para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Sabes muy bien que esa mierda está bien curada. Admite que es porque soy mujer —Sabía que estaba siendo un dolor de muela y él no lo estaba haciendo por mal, pero aún me molestaba que no se me permitiera salir más allá.

—Y dale con eso. Ya te he dicho que no es esa la razón, deja de quejarte tanto —bufó el chico.

—¿Y por qué yo tampoco puedo unirme? —preguntó Rangiku sorprendiéndome, no había sabido que ella también lo había solicitado.

—¿En serio las dos van a atacarme? —Ichigo se vio ofendido, yo dirigí mi mirada a Ran y ella solo asintió.

—Acostúmbrate, hasta que nos dejes ir —dije con firmeza, él bufó.

—Maldición, son incorregibles

Ichigo salió de la cocina, ambas nos vimos y reímos. Ichigo era muy fácil de alterar, a veces solo lo hacíamos por algo de diversión. Volvimos a lo que ambas estábamos haciendo.

—Es bueno escuchar este lugar más animado —Comentó Rangiku.

—Lo mismo digo —respondí, luego observé la ventana de la cocina, los lobeznos de la manada corrían en su forma natural en el patio—. Aunque me gustaría salir de aquí. ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo?

—Sí, alejarse un poco sería bueno —Mi mirada volvió a la respuesta de Ran, la chica tenía una expresión triste y a mí se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

—¿A dónde?

—La ciudad —Ella me observó sorprendida pero luego de unos minutos negó.

—No creo que sea una buena idea

—¿Que no es una buena idea? —preguntó Orihime entrando a la cocina.

—Orihime, ¿no quieres ir a la ciudad? ¿Nunca ha llamado tu atención? —La había agarrado fuera de base, por lo que un minuto me vio sin comprender.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó cuando reaccionó—. Está en contra de nuestras leyes a menos que Ichigo lo permita, en este momento no parece ser así

—Maldición, ustedes necesitan relajarse más —bufé.

—Y tú dejar de ser una loca. Terminemos con esto, quiero ir a entrenar —Rangiku terminó la conversación. Yo bufé, si ellas no querían ir, yo lo haría así me costara un tiempo lograrlo.

*.*.*

Había anhelado tanto esa noche, me sentía libre mientras corría por ese bosque en dirección a la ciudad que no dormía, las luces, las personas, las risas, la música. Por fin, había logrado escapar de mi prisión, tal vez no era literal pero me sentía de aquella manera, amaba a mi manada pero a veces sentía que algo me faltaba, que no estoy completa. Y me molesta que deba solo permanecer en el bosque, por ser nuestro lugar, el hogar de la manada, debíamos protegernos y mantenernos juntos.

Llevaba muchas noches soñando con estar en ese lugar donde todo parecía más vivo, libre y divertido. Sonreí al por fin lograr llegar al centro de la ciudad, me sentía encantada por la vida nocturna.

Un club llamó la atención, el nombre era atractivo "Las noches". El guardia de seguridad me quiso detener cuando quise entrar sin hacer fila pero solo bastó un pestañeo para que el chico me dejara pasar. Sabía mis encantos, después de todo tenía buen cuerpo, cabello largo, tintando desde hace mucho tiempo de verde-azulado, sabía que me veía exótica, además de tener ojos verdosos y grandes que me hacían ver "inocente". Había logrado mucho solo con poner una adorable o sexy mirada, no era algo nuevo.

La música estaba alta y ensordecedora, estaba oscuro con luces parpadeando y dándole un ambiente íntimo y sexy, la cantidad de cuerpos juntos, bailando, besándose y tal vez avanzando más allá de lo debido. Era mucho mejor de lo que pensé, el ambiente era tan atractivo, alguien me tomó de la cintura y me hizo girar, me acercó aún más a él, podía sentir su respiración mientras se balanceaba contra mí, sonreí siguiendo el vaivén.

El chico era pelinegro, alto y musculoso, con mucha vitalidad, sus ojos prometían una noche entretenida, yo podía parecer ingenua pero no lo era, tal vez era mi primera vez en un club pero reconocía esa mirada hambrienta, había también disfrutado mucho de esas promesas que daban, de una noche caliente y entretenida.

Amaba esto: bailar, sentirme libre, sentirme deseada, que también controlaba y decidía mi vida. El chico tomó mi mano y susurró en mi oído que iríamos por unas bebidas, yo asentí dejándolo guiarme. Si él supiera que a pesar de mi apariencia podía protegerme sola, que la que estaba liderando este juego era yo y no él como quería demostrar.

Sentí que alguien me observaba fijamente, mis sentidos me alertaron, aquí había alguien más como yo, alguien que no debería estar en esta ciudad ni mucho menos entre todos estos humanos. En la barra había un gran hombre observándome, era alto y atractivo como el infierno, tenía ese aire de sexy y peligro mezclado, su mirada fue lo que me dejó por un momento paralizada. Era de un azul intenso pero lo que me hizo saber su verdadera naturaleza fue que dejó salir esa mirada gatuna, era un shifter.

—Ven a mí, lobita —fue un susurró pero yo lo escuché perfectamente a pesar de la música, las voces, risas y de los metros de distancia.

Mi sangre empezó a correr a velocidad impresionante, mi corazón se aceleró, nunca había sentido aquello. Quería obedecer, mi loba quería obedecer aquello, no sabía cómo podía controlarme de no correr hasta llegar a él, sentía como un hilo que me estaba tratando de empujar a él. Mi respiración se aceleró, mi acompañante trató de moverme pero yo no quería, me acercaría más a aquel hombre y no quería, sentía que no podía controlarme y eso me asustaba, mi loba quería salir.

—¿Sucede algo, preciosa? —preguntó el chico con el que había bailando haciéndome desviar mi mirada a él, pero pude escuchar un gruñido bajo, volví a ver el hombre en la barra.

—No dejes que te toque —dijo y sus ojos se veían peligrosos.

Fue una orden y mi temperamento se disparó, que le pasaba aquel idiota, ¿Por qué coño me decía lo que debía permitir?. ¿Y por qué coño mi cuerpo reaccionó y retrocedí cuando mi acompáñate quiso tocar mi rostro?

—L-lo siento, no me encuentro bien, debo salir —sin decir más me alejé y luché contra la marea de personas para salir del club.

Aquello no podía estar pasando, debía ser un sueño, cuando alcancé la puerta y salí, suspiré. ¿Qué diablos había pasado dentro? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Y por qué diablos sentía que debía obedecerlo como al líder de mi manada? Nunca me había sentido de esa manera con alguien, debía correr y mantenerme lejos.

Algo en mi mente encajó, ¡Mierda! Aquel hombre era mi compañero, debía irme, no podía ser cierto ¿Por qué diablos el destino había elegido como mi pareja a una pantera? Esto debía ser un jodido juego.

Me lancé al bosque y cambié de forma, empecé a correr con la mayor rapidez que podía, debía regresar a mi manada, no estaba lista para aquello. Apenas estaba empezando a sentir mi libertad como para verme en una nueva prisión, mis sentidos se alertaron, alguien me seguía, podía escuchar las patas caer contra el suelo, se acercaba a gran rapidez.

Antes de poder reaccionar sentí un peso, algo había caído sobre mí, un gruñido hizo que me paralizara, sobre mi había una magnifica pantera negra, sus ojos parecían querer atraparme en una clase de hipnosis, para mi sorpresa yo misma moví mi cuello para dejarlo al descubierto y él lo olió, luego lo lamió.

Eso debía haberme espantado pero no lo hizo, sentí que aquello era natural y se sintió bien, me sentí protegida y querida. ¡Maldición! Ya estaba actuando como las lobas de mi manada. Enojada cambié de forma, fue una mala idea, la pantera cayó sobre mí y sentí que me quedé sin aire, pesaba una tonelada.

—¡Maldición! Quítate de encima, maldito salvaje

La pantera se alejó y cambio de forma, ante mí se apareció el hombre sexy que había visto en el bar, era impresionante de cerca, alto y con esa mirada poderosa, transpiraba dominio y poder. Me levanté enojada, lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Qué diablos crees que hace? —pregunté mientras me incorporaba.

—¿Esa es la manera de dirigirte a tu pareja?

—Oh mi amor, si espera que te trate de otra manera estas muy equivocado —Pude ver en sus ojos algo que parecía deseo—. Además, ¿cómo diablos es que somos parejas?. ¡Tú eres una pantera! —Su mirada se volvió peligrosa.

—¿Y cuál es el problema que lo sea?

—Diablos no sé, no se supone que ustedes son solitarios —comenté confundida.

—Lobita, estas muy equivocada, nosotros también podemos tener parejas y créeme, no somos tan solitarios como creen. Pero sí que me hiciste esperar para aparecer —comentó acercándose a mí, di un paso atrás, tenerlo muy cerca nublaba mi juicio.

—No entiendo una mierda de lo que está pasando

—Esto se llama _atracción_ —susurró muy cerca de mis labios y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, yo me sentí nerviosa.

—No hablo de eso, imbécil…s-sé lo que e-es la atracción

—Así que eres tímida si me acercó —dio un paso más y yo retrocedí de nuevo

—Deja de hacerlo

—No puedo y lo sabes. Maldición, que hermosa eres —acunó mi rostro para luego besarme con suavidad, aquello me sorprendió. Había esperado que fuera más primitivo pero aquel roce solo me dejó con ganas de mucho más.

—N-no lo entiendo —susurré cuando se alejó un poco

—No hay nada que entender, solo déjate llevar

Me molesté y no fue precisamente con él, fue conmigo misma porque realmente quería ceder ante esas palabras, quería ser consumida por ese fuego que prometía su mirada. Suspiré, al saber que caería, la manada había tenido razón, aquello era demasiado fuerte e instintivo.

Sin evitarlo más, lo besé con fuerza, él correspondió y profundizó el beso, sentía que quería devorarme solo con un beso, aquello podía ser adictivo, su labios era demasiado, parecía despertar todo en mí. Al separarme, estaba jadeando y deseando más pero debía controlarme.

—Eres fuego, pequeña lobita y eso me gusta —dijo recorriendo con sus manos mi rostro, aquello me hizo cerrar los ojos.

—Y aun no has visto nada, pantera —respondí al abrir los ojos y sonreír con arrogancia.

—Tu nombre

—Nelliel, soy de la manada del _Este_

—¿Oh, en serio? Del alfa Kurosaki. Esto se pone cada vez interesante

—No soy de nadie —dije molesta, odiaba que se refirieran como si el líder fuera nuestro dueño, cuando no era así.

—No, ya no eres de él. Yo soy Grimmjow, dueño de "Las noches" —Una pantera dueño de un club nocturno, nunca lo hubiera pensado pero aquello solo le daba un atractivo más, parecía una vida entretenida.

—¿Grimmjow? —Su nombre me sonaba pero no podía asociar.

—Líder de la manada mixta "Las noches" y tu querida eres ahora mi compañera —sentí mi piel picar por aquella afirmación, mi loba parecía satisfecha y yo…yo parecía estar igual.

—Maldito arrogante —bufé.

—No veo que te alejes

—Assh, solo cállate y bésame

—Eso es lo que deseo, pequeña loba —No esperó más y volvió a tomar mis labios.

Maldición, estaba jodida, aquello era una de las mejores sensaciones, ser rodeada por sus brazos, ser besada. Se sentía en ese momento completa, sentía que podría correr hacia la luna y aullar, me sentía tan fuera de mí que era algo maravilloso, tal vez no me resistiría, pero eso no quería decir que sería fácil reclamarme, se la dejaría difícil a la pantera.

—Oye hombre sexy, esto no será tan sencillo —susurré al tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Ah sí? —sus ojos estaba fijos en mis labios, probablemente rojos.

—Oh, si —Lo besé de nuevo, distrayéndolo y por poco cayendo en mí mismo juego, cuando vi la oportunidad me alejé, cambié y corrí hacia mi manada. Si él me quería, sería como era debido.

Lo escuché soltar una carcajada y pronto sentí las patas caer sobre el suelo persiguiéndome, aquello se sentía tan bien, quería correr y que me persiguiera por mucho tiempo, la luna en su mejor posición y sentí tanto deseos de reír. Mi pareja era caliente como el infierno pero al parecer iba a dejarme ser yo misma y disfrutaba eso.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Solo diré que esta pareja es sexy y me encanta jajaja

Puede que esta historia tenga actualizaciones frecuentes (Si el internet y mi mente no me traicionan), espero volver pronto con otro capítulo ;)

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5: Ichigo

**Capítulo 5**

No sabía si en este momento quería matar a Nell o darle gracias al cielo por que estuviera bien. Los últimos días había estado tan inquieta e insatisfecha que había estado a punto de hacerme enloquecer, había accedido a casi todos sus pedidos para tratar de quitármela de encima, hasta que se entrenara como centinela, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente, mejor dicho, parecía haberle dado más incentivo. Se había escapado esta noche de mis centinelas y había salido del límite de nuestro territorio sin importarle que solo llevaba dos semanas de haberse recuperado de una herida casi mortal.

Había tenido a toda la manada enloqueciendo para encontrarla y ahora regresaba tranquila con una gran pantera negra detrás de ella. Definitivamente ella iba a acabar con mi salud mental.

La observaba con los brazos cruzados, era raro para mi tomar esa actitud con ella, pero ahora no solo era su amigo sino el alfa de esta manada. Me preocupaban todos y que ella desapareciera de esa manera no era un gran ejemplo, sabía que ella estaría bien, podía defenderse por su cuenta, pero las posibilidades de que le ocurriera algo igual seguía estando en mi mente y no era el único. Rangiku y Orihime estaban que caminaban por las paredes, me había costado demasiado que no salieran para ir a buscarla.

—Hemos estado buscándote por todos lados, ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunté, aunque lo que más quería saber en este momento es porque había una pantera merodeando detrás de ella. No le habían permitido el paso y por eso estábamos en el límite de la frontera—. ¿A quién jodiste esta ves? —Los ojos azules de la pantera se quedaron fijos en mí, por un momento sentí que se burlaba.

—Me ofende tu forma de pensar —Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Nell, la chica no cambiaba así estuviéramos en una situación tensa.

Si hubiera ocurrido hace un tiempo probablemente estuviera bromeando con ella, pero en ese momento tenía una manada a mi cargo y tener un pantera merodeando solo causaría muchos problemas.

—Nell mi límite está llegando a su máximo —Ella pareció incomoda, no quería responder mi pregunta. Eso solo significaba que no me iba a gustar su respuesta.

—Es algo complicado de explicar

—Simplifícalo —siguió dudando unos segundos más, pero luego pareció tomar fuerza y fijo sus ojos en mí.

—Es mi pareja

Por un momento pensé que había escuchado mal, pero al observar el rostro de sorpresa de Uryu y los tres centinelas presentes, supe que había oído bien. Observé de nuevo a la pantera, había notado que él parecía estar más en modo protector que amenazador pero lo menos que esperaba escuchar como explicación era aquello. Tenía entendido que era un imposible.

—¿Una pantera negra? —No pude evitar dejar salir mi duda.

—Pensé que ellos eran solitarios —comentó Uryu demostrando su curiosidad.

—Yo también lo creía hasta hace unas horas

—Cambia y síguenos, hablaremos de forma civilizada —ordené observando a la pantera, necesitaba saber qué diablos estaba ocurriendo aquí.

Los ojos azules de la pantera me mantenían alerta, por un minuto sentí que los reconocía y que él se estaba burlando de mí. El shifters cambió y un gruñido profundo nació en mi pecho al ver quien era la persona de pie. Aquello no podía ser jodidamente posible. Había deseado no volver a ver aquel maldito y ahora está aquí, frente de mi intentado reclamar a una miembro de mi manada como su pareja.

—¿Qué tal, Kurosaki? —Su sonrisa arrogante hizo que mi sangre hirviera, realmente él sabía sacarme de mis casillas muy rápidamente.

—¡¿Tú qué diablos haces aquí?!

—Siguiendo a mi pareja —Se encogió de hombros, por un minuto tuve un gran deseo de cambiar y desgarrarle la garganta, pero me controlé, si era cierto lo que decía, entonces esa decisión acabaría con la Nell que yo conocía.

—Eres un maldito demente si crees que te creo esta mierda. Tienes un minuto para abandonar mi territorio —ordené entre dientes.

—Si Nell viene conmigo, no tengo ningún problema.

Dio un paso hacia la chica, pero yo fui más veloz y me interpuse colocándola detrás de mí, Grimmjow era alguien muy peligroso y me tenía los pelos de punta que él estuviera emparejado con alguien de mi manada. Nell se molestó y quiso empujarme, pero yo no lo permití, ella no sabía con quien se estaba involucrando. Los centinelas se formaron a nuestro alrededor como protección.

—Ni mierda —bufé.

Grimmjow dejó salir un gruñido y pude ver el peligro en su mirada, le había molestado que tomara de esa forma a Nell. Aquello me confirmaba sus palabras, pero aquel imbécil era un caza recompensa, arrogante, prepotente y mentiroso por naturaleza. No lo quería aceptar como pareja de Nell, sabía que, si esto era cierto, yo no podría hacer nada, pero hasta que no tuviera completamente seguro que él no la lastimaría, no la dejaría ir.

—O la sueltas o te juro que de ti no quedará nada —me amenazó entre dientes, él parecía estar por cambiar, sus ojos ya tenían rasgos felinos.

—Pueden calmarse, somos personas civilizadas —dijo Nell soltándose de mi agarre y poniéndose entre nosotros dos—. Vamos y hablemos sobre esto como lo propusiste—me dijo, pude ver en su mirada que realmente me estaba pidiendo eso como favor, pero yo no podía dejarlo pasar hasta que no estuviera seguro, podía exponer a un peligro a la manada.

—Nell, tú no sabes quién diablos es este tipo —comenté.

—Se llama Grimmjow, es una pantera negra, dueño de un club nocturno en la ciudad y líder de una manda mixta llamada Las noches —comentó segura de sí misma.

—¿Líder de una manada? —preguntamos Uryu y yo al mismo tiempo, aquello no era lo que nosotros conocíamos de él.

—Las vueltas que dan la vida —La pantera se encogió de hombros.

—No te creo una mierda, tienes tres segundos para irte de aquí —ordené volviendo a colocar a Nell detrás de mí, escuché una queja de su parte, pero no le presté atención. Un segundo gruñido se escuchó de parte de Grimmjow—. Uno… —comencé a contar, lo quería fuera de mi manada.

—Nell, ven —Para que mi furia creciera, le ordenó que fuera con ella y lo peor es que tuve que sostenerla porque ella estaba por dar un paso hacia él.

—No

—¡Suéltala! —bramó mientras se acercaba más a mí de forma amenazadora.

—¡Deje de comportarse como unos imbéciles! —gritó Nell mientras nos separó a ambos con una fuerza que nos sorprendió, ya se veía fuera de sus casillas—. ¡¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes?! Compórtense como deben, se supone que son líderes de manadas y parecen más lobezno luchando por un juguete. Maldición, ya me enojé —bufó mientras se alejaba con furia, cambió y se encaminó a La Casa ejerciendo más fuerza de lo normal en sus patas.

—Quiero una explicación de esto —fue lo que dije, giré y cambié. Aun no me parecía buena idea, pero permití el paso para que Grimmjow pasara la frontera.

Había visto en los ojos de Grimmjow algo distinto, no parecía el mismo hombre violento que yo había conocido, veía más tranquilidad en su actitud y esa mirada que le dirigía a Nell, era la misma que estaba seguro yo tenía cuando veía a Rukia. Probablemente si esto hubiera pasado en el tiempo en que yo lo conocí, ya me hubiera atacado por solo mis primeras palabras.

—Bien, ¿Cómo es eso que una pantera no es un solitario? —inquirí apenas entré en la oficina, solo dejé a la supuesta pareja y que Uryu pasaran.

Los viejos parecían tener demasiada curiosidad cuando nos vieron entrar y no quería otro problema más, además sabía lo que pedirían cuando se dieran cuenta que ese extraño era la pareja de Nell y una pantera. Agradecí que lo que estuvieron en la frontera eran mis centinelas más fieles, sabía que no dirían nada a menos que yo se los permitiera.

—Según nuestras historias siempre han sido seres solitarios, poco sociales…—Grimmjow no me dejó terminar.

—…violentos, incapaces de estar en una manada, aislados y enloquecidos de ira —Grimmjow parecía estar burlándose de lo que conocíamos de las panteras—, si ya se lo que dicen de nosotros. Algo es cierto, no somos de grandes manadas y no nos gusta estar rodeados de tantos shifters de nuestra especie, somos demasiado territoriales. Algo en lo que siempre han estado errados es que si somos capaces de encontrar a nuestras parejas y no somos solitarios como todo el mundo nos llama, simplemente guardamos nuestros espacios.

—¿Cómo te hiciste líder de una manada? —preguntó Uryu con curiosidad.

—Llevo unos cuantos meses viviendo en la ciudad. Cuando llegue a ese lugar, pensé que era el único shifters entre esos humanos, pero estaba muy equivocado, no tienen ni idea de la cantidad que vive entre ellos. Me sorprendí de la variedad de especies shifters, elf y vampiros, hay seres que ni siquiera sé qué diablos son.

—Eso no explica cómo eres líder de una manada —comenté.

—El índice de violencia es alto debido a esto, era una ciudad muy insegura, pero sin querer mate a uno de los más importantes shifters que lideraba la anarquía de ese lugar y me gané de enemigos a sus aliados. Acabé con ellos junto con muchos de los sobrenaturales que estaban en desacuerdo con esos malditos. Luego de esto, llegaron a una tregua entre ellos y realizaron una especie de concilio, y momentáneamente me nombraron su líder.

—No imagine que eso pida ocurrir —Uryu se veía interesado, yo también lo estaba. Nunca había escuchado de un concilio entre razas.

—Qué líder escogieron —comenté aligerando un poco la tensión, él solo dio una sonrisa arrogante.

Tenía la sensación que él realmente me estaba diciendo la verdad, la persona que veía frente a mí era un poco distinta en carácter que la que conocía, ya no veía en sus ojos el deseo de violencia.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Nell? —pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Quiero irme con él —respondió—, pero no ahora —Aquello pareció molestar a Grimmjow, era el momento de probar si realmente había cambiado. Grimmjow odiaba no salirse con la suya y su verdadera naturaleza se revelaba.

—¿Por qué? —Para mi sorpresa solo la vio con curiosidad, no estaba conforme con su decisión, pero parecía querer saber su punto de vista.

—Rangiku y Orihime aún me necesitan, son como mis hermanas. Necesito tiempo para poder estar tranquila con la decisión de dejarlas —Esa también era una de mis preocupaciones y ella a pesar de lo alocada que podía ser, siempre pensaba en las personas que le importaban.

—Bueno, ya la escuchaste. Puedes irte —dije sonriendo arrogantemente, él me enseñó uno de sus colmillos como amenaza, pero luego se giró hacia Nell. Ella tomó su mano y empezaron a caminar a la salida.

—¿Puedes darme unas semanas? —susurró Nell para él mientras salían.

Me dejé caer en la silla, realmente esto de ser líder era estresante. Uryu sonrió al ver mi estado, al maldito le divertía la situación. Maldición, ya me dolía la cabeza, tener a Grimmjow enlazado con Nell iba a ser una locura, aquellas personalidades juntas iban a crear todo tipo de situaciones en esa ciudad. Sonreí, ahora era problema de Grimmjow, ser un alfa no era fácil.

Volví mi mirada a la ventana, este problema me había hecho olvidar el mío, Rukia llevaba unos días sin comunicarse conmigo y me tenía preocupado. Ella había estado constantemente escribiéndome, ese había sido el trato para que yo no fuera por ella, estaba por romperlo si ella no me daba señales de vida en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Ni siquiera Gin o Renji me respondían.

*.*.*

—¿Ichigo? —Orihime tocó suavemente la puerta de mi habitación. Era muy tarde en la noche, pero yo aún no había podido conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en Rukia y su silencio.

Extrañado me incorporé y me coloqué unos pantalones para dormir, podíamos ser una manada de shifters y estar acostumbrados a la desnudez, pero siempre nos sentíamos cohibidos por Orihime, a pesar de ella llevar desde niña viviendo con nosotros, ella seguía siendo humana, y nosotros no queríamos que ella perdiera su esencia.

—Pasa, pequeña —le indiqué abriendo la puerta de la habitación, ella entró y pude ver sus ojos cansados y rojos—. ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté.

Ella se sentó en la cama viendo sus pies descalzos y en ese momento pude ver lo joven que era, Orihime tenía dieciséis años. La madurez que había visto desde que regresé, ya no estaba en su rostro, y ante mis ojos volvía a ver aquella niña que iba a mi habitación en las noches cuando tenía una pesadilla.

—Recordé algo mas —Sabía a qué se refería, había pensado que ya no volvería a ocurrir, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Cerré la puerta y me senté junto a ella.

Con los años, Orihime había empezado a tener sueños donde vagamente recordaba su vida antes de la manada, algunas cosas le divertían y otras solo la asustaba, siempre había venido a mí a contarme. Parecía una especie de terapia para ella y escuchar era solo era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

—¿Que recordaste? —pregunté al ver que ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Fueron solo algunas cosas, la sonrisa de una mujer, yo corriendo detrás de alguien mientras reía. Y…y a un hombre tomarme de un jardín, oscuridad y mucha hambre…—se detuvo, sabía que algo más la tenía perturbada. Tomé sus manos temblorosas entre las mías, y eso pareció motivarla a seguir—. U-un lugar…un lugar donde muchas personas me observaban, estaba…estaba encerrada como en una jaula —Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza, yo la abracé y empecé a creer que era muy mala idea que sus recuerdos volvieran.

Había creído todo este tiempo que algo horrible le había ocurrido por las condiciones en la que ella fue encontrada, nunca había recordado más que oscuridad, risas y gritos. Asumimos que era un caso de maltrato familiar, pero por estos nuevos recuerdos, la respuesta era aún más oscura.

—¿Te hicieron algo? —pregunté en voz baja mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos, ella solo se apoyó en mí.

—No lo sé, realmente no recuerdo más —Era mejor así, no quería que eso la persiguiera por siempre en su mente.

—Está bien, tranquila —susurré.

La mantuve entre mis brazos hasta que ella se sintió segura y capaz de regresar a su habitación, la acompañé y esperé que se durmiera, estuve unos minutos velando su sueño y asegurándome que no había entrado de nuevo en otras pesadillas de recuerdos. La tranquilidad en su rostro me dio la seguridad que ella estaría bien.

Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que me había dicho, ella había sido víctima de un secuestro y por el lugar que describió, no fue un simple secuestro. Había sido una niña de cinco años cuando la hallamos, solo pensar en lo que pudieron hacerle me hacía hervir la sangre, esperaba que ella no recordara más, era mejor tener sus recuerdos en blanco que con aquellas horribles imágenes. Pero si llegaba a saber quiénes eran los causantes del posible sufrimiento de Orihime, acabaría hasta con el ultimo involucrado.

—¿Sucede algo? —Uryu me sorprendió, él era la única persona en esta manada capaz de ser tan sigiloso que no era capaz de detectarlo hasta que estaba frente a mí.

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —pregunté extrañado, tenía entendido que hoy no era su guardia.

—No tengo sueño, algo está molestándome —Odiaba cuando él decía eso, él era muy receptivo y siempre que decía eso, algo malo estaba por suceder.

—¿Qué te molesta?

—No lo sé, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento

—Estas más paranoico que yo —Uryu me observó con curiosidad y yo solo suspiré—. Rukia lleva días sin contestarme.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Gin siempre estaba escribiendo y en los últimos días no ha dado muestra de vida

—¿Habrá ocurrido algo? Será mejor que envié alguien para averiguar, no me está gustando nada este silencio —Uryu estuvo de acuerdo con mis palabras.

*.*.*

—¡¿Una pantera?! —exclamó aquel viejo que estaba a punto de hacerme explotar.

Tenía un inmenso dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño y me había tocado informar de la noticia a los miembros importantes de la manada. Los viejos eran lo preocupantes, tenía arraigada tan fuertes sus malditas tradiciones que era imposible hacerles entender.

—Había escuchado rumores de una rara manada en la ciudad. Pensé que eran solo eso, rumores —comentó Isshin tratando de desviar la atención, pero no funcionó.

—Nell aún permanece en la manada. Así que asumo que rechazo el vínculo —dijo uno de los viejos. Agradecía que ella aun no hubiera llegado porque le estaría sacando los colmillos.

—No es así —respondí, el hombre me vio horrorizado.

—¡¿Qué?! Inaudito, no podemos tener una pantera en nuestra manada, va en contra de nuestras…

—¿O te callas o te exilio?, tú decides

—Tranquilos, cascarrabias —Nell entró a la oficina, al parecer había escuchado todo, veía a los viejos despectivamente—. Yo voy a irme con él a su debido tiempo, no los molestare con mi presencia y la de MI pareja.

—Nell, tu sabes que no es por ti, simplemente va en contra… —empezó a decir uno de ellos, ya me estaba cansando de esta estúpida discusión.

—Suficiente. Ella no está dejando nuestra manada por su pareja ser una pantera. Su pareja es el líder de una manada y no puede haber dos alfas en una. Ella tomó la decisión de ir con él y pertenecer a su manada. Fin de la historia. No quiero que se llenen la boca diciendo que es por sus malditas tradiciones, ya yo les dije que no las sigo. Si un miembro de la manada se acopla a otra especie o lobo fuera de esta, no le negaré mi resguardo ni los exiliaré. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, alfa —asintieron y se retiraron, podía ver que los viejos no estaban conformes, pero por lo menos por un tiempo ya no molestarían

—Me hare viejo rápido —comenté acariciando mi frente, el dolor de cabeza no me abandonaba. Los shifters no enfermaban por lo que esto solo era una demostración de mi estado de ánimo.

—Guarda esa frase para cuando tu pareja regresé —La voz de mi padre me sorprendió, no había notado que él seguía en la oficina.

—¿Mi pareja?

—Tengo doscientos años, Ichigo. Yo he vivido mucho y he visto muchas veces esa mirada, hasta yo mismo la tenía cuando veía a tu madre. Sé cuando alguien ya encontró su pareja

—Maldición y ella queriendo ocultarlo

—Créeme, lo más difícil de la vida es estar acoplado, pero también es lo mejor de ella —dijo esas palabras de forma anhelante, en ese momento por primera vez desde que lo vi regresar, noté lo cansado y envejecido que estaba.

—Mamá falleció unos cinco años, ¿Cómo has…

—No lo sé. Creo que es por las dos niñas que aun debo cuidar, pero Ichigo…realmente no me queda mucho, así que espero que puedas a mantenerlas sanas y salvas

—Eso no tienes que decirlo. Karin y Yuzu siempre estarán seguras. Pero viejo, debes resistir más. Ellas aun necesitan de ti

—Lo estoy intentando Ichigo pero no es fácil. Siento como mi cuerpo poco a poco está perdiendo su vitalidad, ya ni te puedo ser utilidad como centinela —confesó.

—Tu inteligencia y actitud son suficiente, además tú fuiste el que mantuviste a nuestra gente unida —Él sonrió por mis palabras.

—No fui yo, sino el deseo de volver de esas personas

—¡Ichigo! —Uryu entró a la oficina, él no era fácil de alterar.

—¿Ahora qué diablos pasa? —bufé.

—No han permitido a nuestro hombre pasar, él solo logró descubrir que al parecer hay una especie de rebelión en la manada del oeste. Ginrei murió según los rumores y Byakuya esta fugitivo, al parecer perdió la lucha contra su primo por el derecho a ser el alfa.

—¿Dónde está, Rukia?

—Nadie la visto, ni a ella ni a ninguno de los hombres de Byakuya

Un gruñido surgió de mi pecho, cambié de forma. Tenía que saber que había pasado con mi pareja, una especie de ansiedad y dolor se alojó en el pecho, no podía perder a mi pareja, no había ni siquiera estado acoplado con ella. El destino no podía ser tan imbécil.

Sentí el olor de Uryu, Hisagi, Nell y Rangiku detrás de mí, los había alertado mi urgencia de salir de aquí. Esperaba que Chad y los demás se mantuvieran en su puesto, no podían dejar a la manada indefensa, sabía que mi padre se haría cargo mientras tanto de la manada. Ahora en mi cabeza lo único en lo que pensaba era en Rukia, tenía que encontrarla.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Grimmjow sacando de sus casillas a Ichigo, Nell ganándose de enemigo a los viejos de la manada, Orihime recordando su pasado y Rukia desaparecida, creo que fue mucho para un capitulo jajajaja sorry, me emocioné escribiéndolo.

Me sentí muy emocionada por sus comentarios, como agradecimiento quería actualizar lo mas rápido posible pero me pasó un accidente y perdí los capítulos que tenia escrito, tuve que volver a escribirlos. Lo admito, me dolió pero bueno, a veces nos pasa por no ser precavidos. Espero esta vez si actualizar mas rápido.

¡Gracias por sus bellos comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6: Soi Fong

**Capítulo 6**

Si regresaba con vida luego de esto, iba a mandar a la mierda a Yoruichi. No podía creer que la desgraciada me envió a esta misión sin tener la consideración de decirme que el líder de la manada que buscaba estaba en plena guerra.

—Malditos lobos —bufé mientras que evadía un par de dientes que querían una probada.

No tenía ni un arma para defenderme y esos bastardos peludos querían un pedazo de mi para masticar. ¿Qué diablos le daban de comer a esta manada que todos los lobos parecían ser grandes y letales? Detestaba a los lobos por esta razón, eran tan instintivos, viscerales y volátiles. Siempre estaban en constante guerras o rodeado de demasiada violencia.

Uno de los que me rodeaba intentó atacarme, pero fue sorprendido cuando yo aparecí detrás de él antes de que pudiera pestañar, logré darle una patada que mínimo le tuvo fracturar algo. Yoruichi iba a pagar esto y sería más caro de lo que me había prometido, apenas me estaba recuperando de la última misión por culpa de esa idiota pantera que me envió a buscar, ahora me enviaba en medio de una manada de lobos en guerra. Empezaba a creer que me quería matar sin ensuciarse las manos, me iba a escuchar cuando regresara.

Tenía casi una docena de lobos alrededor, el maldito que patee se había logrado volver a poner de pie, era el momento ideal para desaparecer, pero debía encontrar a ese lobo, esto era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. En el momento que ellos parecieron decidir atacarme, alzaron sus orejas como si escucharan algo y se pusieron aún más a la defensiva, pero ahora en otra dirección. De entre los arboles salió un inmenso lobo negro, mucho más grandes –si eso era posible- de los que había visto, estaba flanqueado por dos lobos blancos que casi lo alcanzaban en tamaño.

Se lanzaron contra los que me rodeaban, no podía despegar mi mirada del negro, atacaba y desgarraba sin ninguna duda, era veloz y realmente peligroso. La sangre, los aullidos de dolor y el sonido de los dientes cerrando y desgarrando me tenían la piel erizada.

Yo estaba adaptada a ver escenas violentas y fuera de lo acostumbradas para mi reino, pero esto era otro nivel. Esto era sangriento y aterrador, nunca había estado en plena guerra entre lobos, mis nervios de acero no eran tan inmune a estas imágenes, me perseguirían un tiempo.

—¡Cuidado! —indiqué cuando uno de los lobos quiso morder al negro por la espalda mientras este luchaba contra cuatro. El lobo giro, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Aparecí detrás del lobo atacante, fui capaz de tocarlo a tiempo antes de que volviera a atacar y reaparecí en la cima de uno de los arboles más alto, lo dejé caer contra el suelo. Volví donde estaba el lobo negro, este estaba de nuevo en la lucha sin parecer importarle que sangraba por un costado, seguía luchando con la misma precisión, era algo impresionante de ver. Estaba segura que él era el líder que estaba buscando.

Cuando los tres lobos lograron reducir a todos los lobos rebeldes en esa zona del bosque, ellos empezaron a rodearme. No sentía amenaza, pero si me veían con una gran curiosidad, los entendía. No era normal ver a alguien desaparecer y luego volver a aparecer. Muy pocas personas habían visto a nuestra especie, aunque si éramos conocidos.

El lobo negro fue el primero en acercarse a mí, cambió y por un momento yo contuve el aliento. Maldición, aquel hombre era condenadamente caliente. Era alto, grande y bien construido, cabello largo y negro, con facciones duras y masculinas. Sus ojos me impresionaron, eran de un frío gris.

—¿Por qué un elf está ayudándonos? ¿Qué haces aquí? —rompió aquel estúpido hechizo en el que me parecía tener. Nunca me había sentido tan atraída y mucho menos por un lobo.

Su pregunta me hizo confirmar lo que creía, él era a quien buscaba, no había duda en su rostro, él realmente sabía que yo era una elf. Yoruichi me había dicho que él sería capaz de reconocer que era sin ver mis alas.

—Eres Byakuya Kuchiki ¿Cierto? —Los dos lobos blancos empezaron a rodearnos sin despegar su vista de mí.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Hasta su tono de voz era grave y atractivo. Mierda, estaba enloqueciendo, definitivamente ver todo esto había atrofiado mi cerebro.

—Mi nombre es Soi Fong. Yoruichi me envió —Él no pareció complacido con mi respuesta y se acercó más, sus ojos me evaluaban con frialdad.

Se detuvo casi frente de mí y pude ver por un momento que su expresión cambio, ahora me veía con curiosidad. No entendí el cambio en su postura, parecía estar examinándome de una manera distinta y más personal. Para mi sorpresa me sentí avergonzada, aunque traté de no demostrarlo, algo distinto me sucedía con ese lobo.

Uno de los lobos blancos cambió, en su lugar apareció un hombre de cabellos claros y asombrosos ojos azules. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su boca y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, observándome.

—¿Eres la caballería? —Él maldito se estaba burlando de mí. Podía ser bajita y menuda, tal vez mi contextura y apariencia no parecían ser letales, pero era capaz de serlo.

—Te podría arrancar una de tus orejas y ni te darías cuentas hasta que sea muy tarde —bufé, él no dejó de sonreír. Lo ignoré y volví mi atención al líder, para mi sorpresa había un poco de diversión en su mirada, el maldito también se burlaba de mi—. No me envió para ayudarlos a patear culos, quiere que te lleve ante ella

—Estamos en medio de una guerra ¿Acaso la reina de los elf está en su sano juicio? —preguntó el de los ojos claros.

—Créeme que me he hecho esa pregunta demasiadas veces —dije, él soltó una carcajada.

Fui sorprendida con la confianza con la que palmeó el hombro del líder de esa manada, que solo nos veía. El hombre parecía tan inaccesible que me tomó desprevenida que aceptara aquella muestra de afecto. Debían conocerse de años y probablemente ese era quien sería su beta.

—Esta chica me agrada —Yo no podía decir lo mismo, pero eso no venía al caso, estaba en una misión y quería terminarla lo más rápido posible, el hombre de cabellos negros me tenía muy nerviosa, quería poner distancia.

—No podemos ir contigo en este momento —El líder habló de forma autoritaria, pero de alguna manera sentí que estaba siendo condescendiente conmigo, algo en su mirada me decía que lo estaba siendo.

—La reina…

Un alarido se escuchó, Byakuya se giró con una rapidez impresionantes y mientras corría cambió, el inmenso lobo negro desapareció entre los árboles. Los otros dos lo siguieron dejándome a mí con la palabra en la boca. Maldición y yo ya me hacía de regreso al reino.

Bufé, mientras seguía a los lobos, debía cumplir esa maldita misión, mi orgullo ya estaba lo suficientemente dañado con aquella misión fallida de unos meses atrás, no podía volver a fallar en otra, tenía que llevar a ese hombre sea como sea ante la reina.

Cuando los alcancé, estos lobos habían empezado una carnicería, realmente no sabía cómo aun no habían tomado el control de la manada si eran tan rápidos y feroces. En un lugar apartado estaba un lobo de pelaje cobrizo y una loba negra protegiendo a lo que parecía ser una loba muy lastimada.

Yo ingresé a la lucha, tratando de librarme de los lobos con rapidez, debía a acabar con esto pronto para poder llevar a el líder ante la reina. Un dolor me atravesó la espalda, logró sacarme el aire y por un momento vi puntos rojos, me habían atacado por la espalda. Mareada alcé la mirada encontrándome con un gran lobo negro bloqueando a mi atacante, con dificultad logré ponerme de pie. Maldición, mis reflejos habían fallado y no había notado ese lobo acercarse, sentía que la herida en mi espalda era grande, estaba segura que una de mis alas, que a pesar de mantenerlas ocultas, había sido lastimada, tenía miedo de extenderlas. El maldito no podía ser más preciso.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el lobo negro cuando tomó su forma humana al acabar junto con los demás.

—Lo estoy, solo necesito algo de tiempo para curar la herida —dije, aunque esa no era la verdad. Por el dolor sabía que era considerable daño y tardaría el recuperarme, las alas eran lo más preciado para nosotros y también nuestra mayor debilidad.

—¡Byakuya! —El lobo de pelaje cobrizo que había estado protegiendo a la loba inconsciente, cambió y pareció estar en una especie de ataque de nervios. Tomó en sus brazos a la loba en forma humana.

Era menuda, de cabellos negros, piel blanca y agraciada para ser una loba, la respiración de la mujer era irregular y tenía una herida considerable en uno de sus brazos y en su vientre.

—¿Que sucedió? —Byakuya se acercó con rapidez y examinó a la mujer, su rostro indiferente paso a expresar un poco de ira y preocupación.

—Nos rodearon, fuimos capaz de llevar un grupo hasta Kyoraku pero cuando estábamos por volver a buscar a más nos atacaron —dijo atropelladamente el pelirrojo.

—Byakuya, han tomado toda la manada, solo lograron salir unos cuantos de nuestros aliados —No había notado cuando la otra loba cambió hasta que habló–. Kōga dijo que tú te habías rebelado contra el decreto de Ginrei, que él lo había declarado alfa y tu decidiste no acatarlo, tiene a todos los guerreros de su lado, los del consejo lograron lo que querían. La manada ha sido tomada bajo engaños.

—Debo ir por… —empezó a decir Byakuya pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

—Rukia no está bien y no tengo lo necesario para tratarla, todos ustedes están heridos. No están en condiciones de enfrentarlos —señaló.

Ella estaba en lo cierto, todos tenían heridas considerables y la mujer herida parecía estar en un estado muy delicado. Había escuchado que los lobos cicatrizaban con rapidez, pero algo parecía no estar yendo bien. Observé mi espalda, yo tampoco parecía estar regenerando y tenía miedo de ver el daño en mis alas, el dolor se estaba volviendo intenso.

—Debemos ir a un lugar seguro —añadió la mujer lobo.

El lobo blanco que había permanecido todo este tiempo en su forma animal cambió, era un hombre alto, de cabello claro y largo, sus ojos eran de tonalidad marrones, sus facciones suaves y agraciadas, por mi mente no hubiera pasado que él era el inmenso lobo de unos minutos atrás. Entrelazó las manos con la mujer, ellos debían ser pareja, la mirada que se dirigieron se sintió demasiado personal. Definitivamente sus lazos con sus parejas eran más fuertes que los de nuestra especie, eso era lo único que tal vez envidiaba de los shifters.

Sentí una mirada, me encontré con los ojos grises de Byakuya, sabía lo que quería. Yo podía llevarlos si estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo. Con una herida en mis alas, mis dones se veían afectados, apenas me podía mantener de pie con el dolor que se empezaba a extender en mi espalda.

—No puedo llevarlos en este momento, tengo que recuperarme para poder llevarlos a todos —Él me observó y por un momento sentí que estaba viendo hasta mi alma.

—No nos queda opción, Renji toma a Rukia, iremos al _Este_ —ordenó mientras giraba y comenzaba a caminar en una dirección.

*.*.*

Me estaba molestando este método de transporte, yo amaba el poder aparecer en el lugar que quería, esto de estar cruzando un bosque a media noche con un montón de lobos detrás nuestro solo estaba acabando con mis nervios. El dolor de mi herida estaba empeorando, debía encontrar pronto la manera de tratarla, esperaba que el lugar donde iba tuviera lo necesario.

Otra cosa que me incomodaba era la manera que Byakuya tenía su mirada en mí, parecía estar atento a cualquier cambio en mi actitud, si el maldito creía que le iba a romper el cuello en un descuido, estaba muy alejado de la verdad. No entendía que coño pasaba conmigo que lo que más quería era lanzarme sobre él, parecía una shifter en pleno celo, era una maldita elf, yo no debía sentirme de esa manera, no estaba en mi naturaleza.

—Vamos demasiado lento, debemos cambiar —bufó el beta de esa manada, en ese momento él llevaba en su espalda a la mujer herida.

Byakuya me observó, yo me sentí incomoda, yo era la razón por la que ellos iban más lento, yo no podía cambiar y correr en cuatro patas. Él se acercó a mí, su cercanía despertó aún más las emociones que me atormentaban, tuve que un momento contener el aliento y tratar de tranquilizarme para no demostrarlo.

—¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Aún no está recuperada

Él asintió, sus ojos por un momento se detuvieron en los míos, pero luego se giró, dio unas órdenes a sus aliados. Cambió, y se acercó a mí, era impresionante, demasiado grande pero su pelaje parecía tan negro como la noche, sin evitarlo acerqué mi mano a él y lo acaricié, él pareció disfrutar del acto. Por un momento me perdí y sonreí, seguí acariciando su pelaje hasta que él me empujo un poco. Oh, no, está loco si estaba diciéndome lo que creía.

Giré mi mirada para buscar otra salida, pero no la había, ya todos habían cambiado, alguien había acomodado a la mujer herida sobre el lomo del lobo de pelaje rojizo. Maldición, algo renuente y nerviosa subí a su lomo, traté de encontrar la manera de sostenerme si lastimar al lobo o molestarlo. Cuando lo logré, él emprendió el recorrido a una velocidad que me asustó. Yoruichi realmente iba a pagar esto.

El lobo blanco había estado en lo cierto, recorrimos más kilómetros en menos tiempo, para mí todo el bosque se veía igual, pero algo me decía que estábamos ya cerca de salir del territorio del oeste.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando Byakuya repentinamente dejó de correr casi haciéndome volar al otro lado, un gruñido ensordecedor salió de él. Los otros lobos estuvieron pronto en la misma postura de defensa, de la nada aparecieron cuatro lobos más. Excelente, estábamos por salir de este maldito lugar y llegaban más, luego de esta misión no querría ver más lobos en mi vida.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente, tal vez solo a un lobo y era el que me llevaba, ese hombre no me molestaría volverlo a ver. Para mi sorpresa, los lobos recién llegados en vez de atacar, cambiaron. Eran dos hombres y dos mujeres, uno de ellos se acercó con rapidez al lobo de pelaje rojizo y levantó a la chica, apretándola contra su pecho. Fue tan cuidadoso y su rostro tenía una mezcla de sentimientos cuando la observó, que me hizo saber que era mas que conocidos.

—¿Que sucedió? —preguntó, su tono de voz era autoritario, muy parecido al lobo en el que estaba, Byakuya me indicó con su hocico que bajara, yo lo hice y él cambió.

—Ginrei falleció y usurpo mi puesto. Rukia fue herida en el enfrentamiento —dijo.

—Están diciendo que reprimieron una rebelión que tu causaste, que perdiste contra por él puesto del alfa –comentó el otro hombre recién llegado.

—El maldito cobarde ni se quiso enfrentar a Byakuya —bufó el pelirrojo cambiando—. Los viejos del consejo convencieron a todos que no había necesidad de tal lucha porque el alfa difunto había declarado aKōgacomo nuevo alfa

—Debemos volver, Rukia no está bien —Él colocó a la mujer de nuevo en los brazos del pelirrojo, cambió y permitió que la colocaran en su lomo, para luego emprender una carrera.

Yo dude en seguirlos, debía reportarme con Yoruichi pero realmente mi herida parecía haber empeorado y me sentía tan mal que no sabía cómo aún estaba de pie. Byakuya tomó mi brazo, sorprendiéndome.

–Sube, tenemos mucho que recorrer.

–¿Por qué no me dejas? –pregunté.

–¿Porque tu no nos dejaste? –Él parecía esperar mi respuesta.

–Tengo una misión, no puedo ir a ningún otro lugar –Me encogí de hombros, él no pareció complacido con mi respuesta.

–Solo sube –ordenó antes de cambiar.

Suspiré antes de volver a subir, realmente por mi mente nunca pasó estar en una situación así y no entendía como seguía la corriente de los acontecimientos. En otro momento hubiera mandando a la mierda la misión y ya me hubiera ido, pero algo me detenía. Sentía que debía seguir con esto y por ahora le haría caso a ese pensamiento.

Mi mente se adormeció mientras avanzábamos, el dolor se hizo más intenso y sentía que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Temía cerrar los ojos, estaba en un lugar desconocido, con un grupo de peligrosos lobos, en mí no estaba ser descuidada pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mi mente, pronto mi vista se nubló y solo sentí como me deslizaba.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Disculpen la tardanza pero este capitulo me costo un poco mas. ¿Los sorprendí con este personaje? Probablemente jajaj ni yo me lo esperaba. Voy a empezar a incursionar en la historia a otros seres sobrenaturales a parte de los shifters.

Un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, me tienen demasiado emocionada *-*


	7. Chapter 7: Grimmjow

**Capitulo 7**

 _Sus labios eran el paraíso, suaves y completamente adictivos, por más que los besara no tenía suficiente de ellos. Presioné mis dedos contra su sedoso y exótico cabello para acercarla aún más a mí con el fin de profundizar ese beso._

 _Nunca me había sentido tan ansioso y deseoso por tomar a una mujer, pero ella causaba eso en mí. Quería arrancarle la ropa y recorrer esas interminables piernas, besar su vientre y pechos, marcar su cuello, reclamarla. Era tan fuerte el deseo que sentía, que tenía que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no presionarla, no estaba hablando de una chica de una noche, era mi pareja._

 _Observé sus ojos y supe que ya todo podía irse al infierno, su mirada era sexy y muy traviesa, ella sabía lo que provocaba en mí. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y se apegó completamente a mi permitiéndome sentir sus curvas perfectamente, mi auto control se fue al carajo._

 _Tomé su cintura con fuerza y la levanté lo suficiente para que ella rodeara con sus piernas mi torso, mis besos se volvieron más pasionales, ella empezó a recorrer sin ninguna timidez mi espalda y abdomen, inclinó su cuello dejándome el camino libre, lamí y besé su piel tersa, esa chica iba acabar conmigo, todo en ella era demasiado._

 _Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios cuando besé con fuerza una zona de su cuello, había encontrado uno de sus puntos débiles, mi marca debía estar en ese sitio. Ella comenzó un vaivén con sus caderas, sabía que podía sentir la dureza que había provocado en mí, era una chica para nada tímida y amaba eso, era caliente y desbordaba tanta sensualidad, segura de sí misma._

 _Debía hundir mis dientes en ese cuello y terminar de marcarla como mía, sabía que por sus caricias ella deseaba hacer lo mismo. Pero quería que sucediera cuando estuviéramos también unidos físicamente, quería tenerla de todas las maneras posibles, quería enlazarme con ella._

—¡Grimmjow! Maldición, despierta —La voz de Nnoitra me sobresaltó.

Abrí los ojos y observé el desastre de la oficina del club, maldita sea, había sido un sueño. Nell iba acabar con mi cordura, habían pasado solo dos días de haberla dejado en su manada y no dejaba de pensar en ella ni en mis sueños.

—Parecía que tenías un sueño muy agradable —insinuó el pelinegro, yo tenía muchas ganas de estrangularlo, pero eso solo me ganaría de enemigo al clan de las hienas, era su maldito líder.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, me acomodé un poco mejor en mi silla para evitar la incomodidad de mi erección, Nell definitivamente estaba acabando conmigo y solo llevaba dos dias de conocerla. Parecía un adolescente.

—Espero que me levantaras por algo importante y no por tener ganas de joder a alguien

—Créeme que si tuviera ganas de joder no iba a venir por ti, me gustan de piernas largas y con grandes pechos, además a ti te falta algo que yo disfruto y te sobra algo que no necesito —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Eres un maldito pervertido —bufé, ese idiota no cambiaba.

—Ulquiorra me envió por ti, dijo que era urgente que fueras a verlo

—¿Si es tan urgente porque no vino él? ¿Acaso no soy tan importante como para que venga el mismo? Primero me nombra líder y luego me trata como un perro de rastreo, no soy un perro soy una maldita pantera. Nunca confíes en un príncipe vampiro.

—Ya cumplí, ya me largo. Por lo menos a ti no te tratan de mensajero —gruñó.

—¿Cómo coño es que estuvimos de acuerdo de este concilio?

—Jodiste a media ciudad, estuviste por morir, Ulquiorra salvo tu vida a cambio de que lo ayudaras a unir los sobrenaturales, nos sacaste la mierda a todos y nos demostraste que la mejor manera de mantener un orden en este lugar era con esta maldita y extraña idea. Además de estar respaldado por un vampiro de primera generación que parece el mismísimo Hades. Eso puede resumir las razones —enumeró.

—Nnoitra, estas acabando con mi paciencia

—Esa era la idea —Sonrió mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

Bufé, ese chico era un dolor en el culo, podía ser de gran utilidad, pero la mayor parte del tiempo quería desgarrar su cuello. Esto de unir especie era difícil.

Revisé mi teléfono antes de ir a ver qué demonios quiere Ulquiorra, no tenía ni un mensaje o llamada. Nell no había respondido ninguno de mis mensajes, estaba rompiendo nuestro trato y esto no me gustaba nada. Bufé mientras guardaba mi teléfono y me dirigía a el lugar de Ulquiorra.

*.*.*

Nunca me acostumbraba a lo fría y elegante que era ese lugar, definitivamente estaba acorde para los seres que vivían aquí. Alfombras, candelabros, muebles y cuadros antiquísimos, pero aun así se mezclaban completamente con lo moderno.

Me sorprendí al no encontrar nadie en el gran salón, normalmente ellos siempre tenían reuniones sociales en ese lugar. Era de noche por lo que ninguno debía estar durmiendo y el club aún no estaba abierto, así que tampoco estaban en ese lugar.

Detecté el olor de Ulquiorra, llevaba hasta una de las puertas de ese inmenso lugar, al abrirla me interné en unas escaleras subterráneas, aquello era tétrico y definitivamente era lo que uno imaginaba como vivienda de un vampiro si solo supieran de su existencia por películas.

Para mi sorpresa me encontré con todo el aquelarre, en una inmensa habitación subterránea, en el centro se encontraba Ulquiorra con un hombre de rodillas. Los ojos verdes del vampiro se fijaron en mi cuando ingresé, sin vida e indiferentes, a veces me preguntaba porque él hacía esto si no parecía tener interés en nada.

—¿Cuál es el honor que me invitaran a uno de sus rituales? Por favor díganme que no es una orgía porque es a lo único que aún no estoy dispuesto a participar

—Estoy entregándote a un traidor tanto del concilio como de mi aquelarre —Su tono de voz era grave y muy frío.

Él empujo al hombre hacia mí, este cayó como si se tratara de un muñeco sin vida, tenía heridas y parecía con un pie en el otro lado. Nunca había visto un vampiro en ese estado. La fama de Ulquiorra no era gratis, el príncipe vampiro era sumamente peligroso y no había que engañarlo ni traicionarlo.

—Fue encontrado distribuyendo _Blaze Blood_ dentro de mi propio aquelarre —El vampiro rompió una de las reglas para sobrevivir en este lugar y era no molestar a Ulquiorra, se había ganado un viaje directo al infierno.

—¿Reveló algo? —pregunté con curiosidad, habíamos estado buscando el líder traficante de esta droga desde unos meses atrás, era malditamente escurridizo y parecía estar teniendo una ayuda externa.

—No tuvo contacto directo con Baraggan, sino, con sus subordinados. Así que no es útil para nosotros —respondió sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Él vampiro a mis pies gimió, a pesar de lo mal que estaba sabía cuál sería su destino. Había sido muy tonto al intentar vender esa porquería frente a las narices de su príncipe.

—Creo saber cuál será nuestra decisión —sonreí con desprecio mientras tomaba con fuerza a el vampiro.

Lo arrojé contra una pared con la fuerza suficiente para destrozarle la cabeza, cayó a mis pies sin vida. Alcé mi mirada encontrándome con los indiferentes ojos verdes, su aquelarre solo observó la escena, unos horrorizados y otros con la mirada solemne. Yo compartía el sentimiento de los últimos, odiaba a un traidor.

—Las normas del concilio deben ser cumplidas —dije para luego patear el cuerpo y dejar la habitación.

Esa era la razón por la que Ulquiorra había querido que yo fuera el líder, él era el cerebro, yo junto a los demás éramos la fuerza. Aunque no entendía porque nos necesitaba, él era un ser que aún no terminaba de comprender, pero algo si sabía, era extremadamente poderoso. Solo el concilio sabía que él era un vampiro de primera generación y tenía dones que ni nosotros sabíamos de que se trataban.

Descarté el pensamiento mientras salía de ese lugar, era de noche y la ciudad estaba ya activa. Ya debía haber abierto el club y las personas debían estar por ingresar, pero yo esta noche no quería ir, tenía algo más importante que hacer. Debía enseñarle a mi compañera que odiaba que rompieran un trato conmigo, si es que no enviaba a la mierda el poco autocontrol que aún me quedaba para no tomarla, la necesitaba.

*.*.*

—¡¿Cómo que mi pareja no está en este lugar?! —exclamé.

Ichigo no había dado la cara y solo había un hombre de cabellos negros que estaba en este momento a cargo de esa manada. Mi ira creció, mi pareja debía estar en este lugar, ella no me había dicho nada de salir de la manada.

Por lo poco que hasta ahora la conocía, sabía que ella era capaz de sacarle la mierda a alguien, no era débil, pero fuera del orden de las manadas el mundo era salvaje y muchas cosas horribles podían pasarle por solo un pequeño descuido.

—¿Dónde está mi pareja? —pregunté entre dientes.

—En una misión —El hombre empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas, ya estaba por llegar a mi limite.

—¿Ichigo? ¿Está con él? —inquirí aún más furioso. Si el alfa dejaba a su manada sin su protección debía ser por una razón demasiado fuerte y peligrosa.

—Esta con él

Aquellas palabras eran las que no quería oír, Nell estaba expuesta al peligro y tal vez no llevaba tiempo con la conexión, pero ya empezaba sentir una especie de ataque de ansiedad. No me gustaba no saber de ella. Era mi pareja y si algo le pasaba, yo no podría ser igual, lo sentía debajo de mi piel.

—Maldición, los matare a ambos. A Ichigo por llevarla con él y ella por exponerse —bufé furioso, el hombre me dirigió una sonrisa que me provocó ganas de borrársela.

—Créeme que ella te sacara canas, si espera que se quede tranquila y cumpla una orden, morirás antes de verlo

No esperaba que cumpliera todo lo que yo pidiera pero que por lo menos resguardara su seguridad. Maldición, ni siquiera estaba aún enlazado con ella, pero igual sentía esa presión de no saber si estaba segura.

Ni por un minuto se me había pasado por mi cabeza que sería capaz de encontrar a mi pareja, había vivido cien años y siempre había creído que el destino no había creado alguien para mí. No podía perderla ahora que había aparecido en mi vida.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunté aunque sabía que no lo revelaría. Aún seguía siendo un extraño, aunque una de las lobas de esa manada fuera mi pareja, ya mucho estaba diciendo ese hombre con confirmar que Ichigo no estaba en la manada.

—No tengo respuesta a esa pregunta, solo sé que en algún lado del oeste —Me sorprendió que me respondiera, por un minuto sentí que ese hombre sabía lo que estaba experimentando en este momento.

—Maldición, la amarrare a mi cuando la encuentre

—Buena suerte con eso —Él sonrió, al parecer todos conocían el lado desobediente de Nell y con sinceridad, aquello me daría risa sino fuera porque no sabía si estaba bien.

Salí furioso de ese lugar, apenas llegué al bosque cambié, mi pantera tomó el control, pero no podía detectar el olor de ella. Debían haberse ido hace mucho que no podía seguir un rastro de su olor.

Recorrí la frontera y luego me dirigí hacia el oeste, pronto logré detectar ese olor que me enloquecía. Apresuré mi paso hasta toparme por unos cuantos lobos, que apenas me vieron gruñeron. Yo los ignoré y me acerqué a la loba de pelaje vainilla.

Ella me vio desafiante, pero pude detectar un poco de temor en sus ojos, entendía la razón, yo estaba furioso. Sentí como Ichigo se acercaba a nosotros, el maldito creía que yo sería capaz de dañar a mi pareja. Eso no me importaba mucho, sino el temor que pude detectar en ella.

Sabía por lo poco que ella me había contado que su manada había estado en una época oscura, llena de violencia y miedo. Yo no podía prometerle que en la nueva vida que yo la invitaba a tener, no iba a haber eso. Era inevitable, estaba a cargo de cinco distintas especies y dos de ellas eran enemigos que a penas habían logrado entablar tregua. Pero algo si iba a asegurar, ella no tendría nada que temer, yo nunca la atacaría, aunque estuviera enojado por sus acciones, era lo más valioso y yo valoraba a mi pareja, y si alguien más intentaba lastimarla de esa persona no quedaría nada que se pudiera reconocer.

—Grimmjow, no es el mejor momento para una escena estúpida. Debemos llegar rápido a nuestra manada, detrás de nosotros vienen una gran cantidad de lobos y acabo de declarar la guerra al oeste —La voz de Ichigo me hizo desviar la mirada, él había cambiado y no se veía nada bien, su rostro era de extrema preocupación.

Un gruñido se escuchó de cinco lobos presentes que no reconocía, me sorprendí. Tenía entendido por Nell que la pareja de Ichigo estaba en esa manada y era nieta del alfa, tal vez la chica lastimada que llevaba uno de los lobos era ella.

Yo asentí, él cambio y corrió en la dirección de donde yo venía, todos la siguieron exceptuando Nell. Ella cambió apenas estuvimos solos, yo también lo hice y me acerqué, tanto que ella tuvo que alzar la mirada para observarme, iba amonestarla, pero no lograba concentrarme en hacerlo.

—Tienes muchos problemas —bufé muy cerca de sus labios, ella me observó desafiante.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Pero primero…

La besé con fuerza y deseo, realmente había estado preocupado y también la había anhelado demasiado, sentía que quería encerrarme en un lugar con ella y no salir nunca de él. Me había pedido unas semanas, pero estaba seguro que yo no soportaría tanto, solo llevaba dos días y sentía que iba a enloquecer.

Esto de la atracción era extremadamente fuerte y ella hasta ahora no había hecho más que aumentar mi deseo por ella. Correspondió con la misma intensidad mi besó, yo la acerqué más a mí, sintiendo perfectamente las curvas de su desnudo cuerpo.

—Parece que me extrañaste —dijo sonriente cuando me alejé un poco de ella, de sus labios enrojecidos y muy tentadores.

—No tienes idea…—Tenia que enfocarme, debía dejarle claro que no podía volver a ser tan impulsiva—. No debiste irte sin decir nada, no buscó controlarte, pero no hay nada más desagradable que ir por tu pareja y que te digan que esta fuera en probablemente algo peligroso. Sé que eres fuerte, pero maldición por mi mente no dejaba de pasar cualquier mierda de lo que podía pasarte —Estaba sorprendido de soltar todo eso, nunca había sido una persona muy sensible pero realmente quería que entendiera lo que quería decirle.

—Lo siento, fue algo repentino —Ella bajó la mirada, con mi mano hice que volviera alzarla para que me viera.

—Nell, esto está siendo una maldita mierda para mí, quiero que vengas conmigo —En sus ojos pude ver la duda, no quería presionarla, pero estaba siendo demasiado duro para mí.

—Grimmjow, solo una semana por favor, unos días. Mi alfa acaba de ingresar en una guerra y su pareja no parece estar bien. No es el momento para dejarlos

—No quiero que estés expuesta al peligro —dije, ella asintió con rapidez.

—No lo estaré, lo prometo

—No me hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir…Esta bien, pero todos los días vendré —Le advertí, aunque estaba muy seguro que de igual manera ella encontraría la manera de meterse en problemas.

Me alejé dispuesto a cambiar, ella tomó mi mano deteniéndome, por primera vez la vi algo tímida, había duda, pero al final se decidió y alzó la mirada, algo me decía que lo que estaba por soltar no acostumbraba decirlo.

—Puedes quedarte, yo…yo te extrañé —confesó, yo no pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Ah sí? —dije en el mismo tono que ella utilizó.

—Maldito egocéntrico —bufó.

Antes de cambiar, volví a besarla con la misma intensidad del anterior, realmente sus labios eran una adicción de la que realmente no creía nunca recuperarme. Profundicé esta vez el beso, necesitaba tomarla, esperar iba ser el infierno para mí. Pero con tal de tener a mi pareja en mis brazos, lo soportaría.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Les confieso que amó escribir sobre esta pareja, me emociono mucho. Ya les di un guiño de como es el concilio donde esta Grimmjow, son cinco especie, ya saben dos de las que lo conforma. Los Vampiros y los Shifters Hiena. No me pregunten porque elegí a Nnoitra para esa especie porque realmente no tengo respuesta para eso, debe ser por lo astuto y malos que son jajjaa.

También fue la primera aparición de Ulquiorra, ¿Que les pareció?. Mas adelante explicare de que se trata la droga que ellos están tratando de erradicar de la ciudad.

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, me animan demasiado *-*

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rangiku

**Capítulo 8**

Había intentado todo lo posible mantenerme lejos de él. Yo no podía ceder, yo no podía darle lo que él quería. De verdad, estaba intentado por todo los medios que esto no fuera doloroso para ninguno de los dos, yo no sería una buena pareja y él no se merecía estar encadenado a mí. Solo lo conocía recientemente pero lo poco que me había mostrado fue suficiente para saber que no se merecía tenerme como pareja. Él debía buscar a otra persona. Jodido destino, ¿Por qué no lo había llevado hasta mi antes de toda esta maldita mierda?, ¿Por qué ahora?

Esto estaba siendo muy difícil, mantenerme alejada era como luchar contra una inmensa ola, era inevitable no ser arrastrada. Él verlo en el bosque cubierto de sangre, sin saber si era de él o de sus enemigos, habían despertado algo dentro de mí que no podía controlar. Verlo desfallecer apenas entró a La Casa había sido lo que faltaba para terminar de romper la muralla que tanto me había costado construir.

Bajé mi mirada al lobo blanco en mi regazo, me había encargado de limpiar su pelaje hasta dejarlo de nuevo blanco como la nieve. Sus heridas habían sanado pero aún se mantenía inconsciente, el cansancio parecía estar pasándole factura, llevaba varias horas dormido.

Acaricié sus orejas, eran suaves, realmente quería cambiar, apoyarme junto a él y permitirme volverme adicta a su olor, dejar que él me marcara con el suyo. Maldición, esto era demasiado fuerte y estaba asustada, debía controlarme antes de que despertara o le iba a crear una falsa expectativa. Así mi loba llorara, debía mantenerme firme y alejarme de él. No debía permitir que los sentimientos junto al vínculo crecieran.

—¿Ran? —Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta junto a la dulce voz de Orihime.

—Pasa, Hime —La pelirroja entró con timidez, sonreí, cada vez que veía la inocencia en sus ojos grises me hacían sentir mejor, el infierno que había vivido había valido la pena, si ella podía mantener esa inocencia—. ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté al verla dudar.

—Has estado mucho tiempo aquí. Si quieres ve a descansar y yo me quedo con él —comentó con preocupación. Era el momento ideal para que yo me alejara, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo. Maldición, no podía

—Estoy bien, tranquila. Aun me siento con fuerza para acompañarlo

Vi la curiosidad de Orihime reflejada en sus ojos, no era normal que yo permitiera que alguien se me acercara a parte de Nell o ella, le extrañaba ver como estaba cuidando a Gin y dejara que descansará en mi regazo.

—Ustedes dos son muy tercos, llevan horas sin descansar —susurró frustrada, yo la vi sin entender—. Ichigo me acaba de decir lo mismo, no ha querido dejar a Rukia —Su voz bajó aún más con la frase final.

Esto era malo, para nadie en la manada era un secreto que Orihime sentía algo más que solo hermandad por Ichigo, aunque era algo unilateral no quisimos romper esa ilusión en ella, habíamos pensado que solo estaba deslumbrada por él, era quien había estado con ella siempre. Pero me preocupaba que este momento llegara y descubriera que realmente era algo más fuerte, que se lastimara.

—¿Sabes? —La voz de Orihime me hizo despejar mis pensamientos y fijarme en ella, pude ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos pero aun así sonrió como siempre lo hacía—. Yo puedo parecer ingenua y tonta pero sé que Rukia es la pareja de Ichigo. Lo supe desde que noté como Ichigo la miraba, era muy distinta a la acostumbrada, parecía como que ella fuera una estrella o algo que admirar, además de esa conexión íntima que se siente cuando están juntos. Puedo ser humana pero aun así lo percibo

La vi sorprendida, estuve tentada a levantarme y abrazarla, ella quería demostrar que era fuerte pero yo la conocía mucho más, podía ver una niña insegura que temía perder a una de las personas que le había demostrado cariño y le había dado la atención que necesitaba.

—¿Esta bien con…—me interrumpió antes de poder terminar.

—Lo estoy, yo sabía que mi amor por él era más platónico que real, sabía que llegaría el momento. Solo estoy…algo más sensible y un poco asustada —confesó al final.

—Él no dejara de cuidarte

—Lo sé, pero ahora será muy extraño para él, tiene alguien más importante que cuidar —Estuve por interrumpirla y quitarle esa estupidez de la cabeza, pero se giró y caminó hacia la salida sin darme tiempo de reaccionar—. Regresaré dentro de un rato con comida para ti y Gin, él debe estar por despertar

Cerró la puerta, dejándome a mí con las palabras en la boca. Maldición, Ichigo tenía otro problema para su lista. Debía hablar con él y ponerlo al tanto de la manera en la que se estaba sintiendo Orihime, no iba a permitir que ella cambiara o se desmoronara por esto. Volví a bajar la mirada al lobo, encontrar a tu pareja era más complicado que esperar por ella.

*.*.*

Me sentía tan cálida y protegida, me apreté más a eso que me mantenía sintiendo seguridad. El olor de menta y canela inundo mi sentido, quería ser rodeada por ese olor y quedar atrapada. Abrí mis ojos asustada por ese pensamiento, me encontré con unos ojos Cian, observándome con mucha atención. Me eché para atrás con tanta violencia y rapidez que por poco me caía de la cama sino fuera por Gin que me agarró y atrajo hasta él. Maldición, ese olor me estaba enloqueciendo, solo quería quedarme así.

—¿Por qué insiste tanto en huir, Ran? —Me preguntó rodeándome con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza suavemente sobre la mía.

Yo quería llorar, la sensación que me brindaba sus brazos era tan agradable que realmente no me quería alejar, ¿Por qué esto era tan malditamente difícil?, ¿Por qué él no había parecido antes?, ¿Por qué yo debía sentirme de esta manera? Quería llorar de frustración, esto estaba siendo demasiado para mí.

—Porque yo no soy buena —susurré con la voz algo quebrada, ese abrazo me estaba desmoronando, me empezaba a sentir tan rota, solo quería ser rodeada por él.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó alejándose para poder verme, yo desvié mi mirada, no quería llorar en frente de nadie, y menos de él.

Él deslizó sus dedos y me obligó a verlo, sus ojos demostraban preocupación, yo no quería eso. Me giré y me levanté, no debí haber permitido que él viera eso, no debía haber permitido nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Gin intentó tomar mi brazo pero yo me solté, debía alejarme, no podía seguir haciendo esto.

No pude ni abrir la puerta cuando fui presionada contra esta, sentía su respiración detrás de mí, sus brazos me rodearon, sus labios tocaron un punto sensible en mi cuello, él besó ese punto varias veces, antes de girarme. Traté de empujarlo, pero él me sostuvo ambas manos contra la puerta dejándome sin escapatoria.

Por un momento me sentí como un tiempo atrás, empecé a temblar, mi respiración se aceleró, esto no podía estar volviendo a ocurrir, yo no podía volver a vivir algo como aquello, luché para que me soltara, no me quería sentir de nuevo de aquella manera. Sentía tanto miedo, quería irme, que me soltara y correr lo más lejos posible.

—Ran, tranquilízate. No te voy a hacer daño —Gin me pidió con voz baja, soltó mis manos y me abrazó con fuerza, besó mi cabello—. Tranquila —susurró.

Poco a poco me tranquilice, su voz me arrulló con suaves palabras, no supe ni cuando me volvió a llevar a la cama y ahora estaba abrazada a él como si fuera un salvavidas y yo estuviera en el medio del mar. Cuando me di cuenta de esto, me sentí tan estúpida, había vuelto a ceder, esta era la razón por la que no quería aceptar nuestro vínculo.

—¿Ran, que hizo ese bastardo para romperte de esta manera? —preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

—Gin, yo no quiero esto —No quería hablar del tema, el besó mi frente sorprendiéndome, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por esa sensación cálida.

—No preguntare más, pero déjame ayudarte. No te pido que nos enlacemos ya, pero no me alejes, déjame cuidarte, déjame curar esas heridas, no me pidas más que no venga a ti —Sus ojos no dejaban los míos, en su mirada podía ver la seriedad de sus palabras—. Eres mi pareja aunque tú no lo quieras ver, yo no puedo estar lejos de ti, no puedo verte sufrir.

—El vínculo aun no es fuerte —refuté, aunque yo sabía que esta guerra estaba pérdida, no tenía ni la fuerza para intentar alejarme de él.

—Para mí es lo suficientemente fuerte desde que te vi en ese bosque la primera vez, desde que mis ojos vieron a esa loba cambiar y exigir hablar con el beta de la manada. Desde el primer momento para mí ha sido fuerte. Ran, ya es tarde...

—No lo es, aun puedes… —él me interrumpió.

—¿Realmente quieres que busque a otra persona? —No, no lo quería, solo imaginarlo me hacía apretar mis dientes, pero era lo mejor—. Tú sabes bien que eso es imposible, una vez encontrada la pareja ya no podemos estar con alguien más —añadió acariciando mi mejilla.

—Aun no hemos…

—Ran, el destino te escogió para mí y con sinceridad, no me decepcionó sino que me retribuyó más de lo que era necesario. Eres hermosa, cálida y quiero todo de ti, no solo por la atracción, esos días en esta manada sirvieron para poder conocerte un poco más, y me gusta lo que he visto —Sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en mis ojos, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, yo no me las merecía.

—Gin, por favor…

—Intentémoslo —Su voz era de súplica, me abrazó más fuerte y sentí que estaba luchando en vano, realmente esto se sentía bien. Tal vez lo mejor era que disfrutara de esto mientras durara.

—Está bien —acepté dejándome llevar por esas nuevas sensaciones, solo esperaba que no me presionara más de lo que por ahora estaba dispuesta a dar.

*.*.*

Gin se había vuelto a quedar dormido y yo aproveché para escabullirme de la habitación, esperaba que la decisión que estaba tomando fuera la correcta. Había luchado pero estaba perdiendo esa guerra, el vínculo entre pareja era más fuerte de lo que yo creía. Y ahora me sentía aún más atraída por él, esperaba que ese vínculo también fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que estaba por venir.

—¿Ran, estas bien? —La voz de Nell me asustó, había estado pérdida en mis pensamientos que no había notado que ella estaba detrás de mí.

El pasillo se encontraba algo vacío para este lugar, pero imaginaba que era por ser de tarde, la mayoría se encontraban afuera realizando sus actividades rutinarias. Nell se veía animada, me sorprendí de lo hermosa que se veía en ese momento. Parecía transmitir una especie de alegría.

—Pensé que te fugarías con tu pantera —bromeé, sabía la razón de esa alegría, a veces me gustaría tomar la actitud que ella había tomado al encontrar su pareja, aceptarla y dejarse llevar.

—Ganas no me faltaba, pero la manada esta en mucha tensión por los lobos que tenemos como invitados —Yo la vi sin entender, ¿Había pasado algo que no sabía?

—¿Por qué?

—No entiendo cómo diablos hacen para enterarse de los rumores si nunca salen de esta manada —Nell bufó molesta, yo seguía sin entender—. Los viejos escucharon el rumor de que eran rebeldes y exiliados, no están muy felices con la noticias.

Maldición, había olvidado por completo los malditos rumores. El supuesto nuevo alfa de la manada del oeste estaba encargándose de correr el rumor, probablemente con intenciones de que Byakuya y sus aliados no recibieran ayuda. Y los malditos viejos de este clan eran obtusos, así que solo se dejarían llevar por las apariencias y tradiciones. Aun no entendía porque Ichigo no los exiliaba, le habían causado demasiado daño a nuestra manada, se lo merecían.

—¿Y que ha dicho Ichigo? —pregunté, Nell negó.

—No ha querido salir de la habitación de Rukia. —comentó, por lo poco que sabía, Rukia aún seguía inconsciente y recuperándose, sus heridas habían sido delicadas—. Isshin está reunido en este momento con Byakuya y la chica que lo acompaña, por cierto, ¿no te parece algo extraña?

—¿Extraña? —Con sinceridad, había estado tan centrada en Gin que no había casi detallado a la chica, solo sabía que era menuda y de cabellos negros, no había notado nada especial en ella, pero eso no quería decir nada porque realmente no estaba en mis mejores cabales.

—No ha cambiado en ningún momento, ni siquiera para que sus heridas sanaran con más rapidez, además su olor no es de un shifters que yo conozca, es muy dulzón

—No la he detallado —confesé, Nell parecía realmente intrigada, la próxima vez pondría más cuidado en ella.

—No sé, pero ella es muy rara —comentó, luego sonrió viéndome—. Hablando de rarezas, cuéntame. ¿Dejaste de hacer sufrir a Gin?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté sorprendida, había pensado que nadie había notado nuestra situación. Que ingenua había sido.

—Ese chico está interesado en ti desde que llegó a este lugar la primera vez, al principio pensé que eran pareja pero tú parecías estar rechazándolo —Nell comentó pensativa, luego se encogió de hombros, así que había descartado que era mi pareja—. Ran, tienes derecho a divertirte y olvidar todo el infierno, él puede ser una buena opción

—Ojala pudiera olvidar eso de esa manera —susurré sin evitarlo, ella me vio y yo me sentí incomoda.

—¡Chicas! —Orihime llego a nosotros corriendo, esa chica era un ángel, siempre me salvaba de esos momentos. Mi alivio terminó cuando la vi tan agitada y preocupada.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Nell, dándole voz a mi duda.

—No sé qué está pasando pero parece que en la frontera está ocurriendo algo. Los guerreros que no estaban en guardia fueron convocados —dijo rápidamente la pelirroja.

—¡Maldición!

Ambas corrimos fuera de La casa y cambiamos, nos internamos en el bosque, había diversos olores. Mi pelaje se erizó cuando detecte un olor distinto al de nuestros lobos. Los malditos jaguares estaban luchando con los centinelas y guerreros de nuestra manada. Nell y yo aceleramos el paso hasta lograr llegar al lugar del enfrentamiento.

Nunca había estado en un lugar de ataque real y al principio me paralizó ver lo salvaje que era la escena pero pronto logré entrar en acción, clavé mis dientes en la pata de uno de los cinco que estaba atacando a Hisagi, el lobo de pelaje negro se deshizo de los tres mientras yo me encargaba de los otros dos. Los malditos eran resistentes y poderosos, el primer golpe lo sentí en una de mis patas, la herida empezó a sangrar pero logré dejarle un bello recuerdo en su cara. Él gruñó y saltó sobre mí, Nell fue rápida y lo embistió, dejándolo fuera de combate, ella fue por otros jaguares.

Yo traté de enfocar mi vista, estaba algo mareada pero pronto logré hacerlo, me lancé contra dos que parecía estar esperando un descuido para pasar a través de la primera defensa y llegar más dentro de nuestro territorio.

Un gruñido poderoso y fuerte me hizo desviar la mirada, a lugar llegó Ichigo en forma de lobo junto a Byakuya, Uryu y Gin. Mi sangre se heló cuando vi a Gin, él debía estar recuperándose, no en una maldita batalla.

Sus ojos tenían una mirada letal, me vio y pude ver como su enojo crecía, estaba molesto por verme ahí, yo solo lo ignoré, la que debía estar molesta era yo, él era el que no debería estar aquí. Lo ignoré y seguí luchando, mi manada estaba en peligro y yo no era de quedarme de brazos cruzados, él estaba malditamente mal si creía que por lo poco que había cedido más temprano iba a ordenarme.

Poco a poco logramos reducir a los jaguares hasta que se retiraron, de alguna manera sentí que fue algo sencillo y pude ver que los demás también lo creían. Ichigo cambió y recorrió toda el área que utilizamos de defensa, parecía estar buscando algo.

—Creo que estaban estudiando nuestra defensa, necesito que redoblen la guardia —dijo Ichigo cuando terminó el recorrido y volvió a nosotros.

Bajamos la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Todos los que no fueron asignados para la primera guardia, regresamos a la manada. Gin se colocó a mi lado y por la tensión que tenía, sabía que aún estaba molesto, pero estaba segura que no lo estaba más que yo. Primero, había tenido suficiente de personas que me controlaran, y segundo, él no debía estar dirigiéndose a lugares de enfrentamientos cuando aún no estaba completamente recuperado.

Cuando estuve por entrar a la casa, me empujó hacia una parte alejada de la vista de los demás. Cambió, su mirada era tranquila aunque podía ver en la tensión de su cuerpo, yo también cambié y me crucé de brazos.

—No hagas eso —me ordenó, y yo me enfurecí aún más.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Luchar por mi manada?

—No saltes a enfrentamientos sola… —No lo dejé terminar.

—Me entrenaron como centinela Gin, además no soy una persona indefensa. Mi manada estaba en peligro y yo la voy a defender con uñas y dientes. ¿De verdad pensaste que iba a quedarme en La Casa sin hacer nada?, te mostré la única parte débil en mí, por lo demás soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Él bufó y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor como si trata de calmarse, estaba alterado pero parecía no querer estallar. Para mi sorpresa se giró y me abrazó con fuerza, apoyó su cabeza en mí, yo volví a dejarme llevar. Realmente me volvería adicta a esta muestra de afecto, me sentía de alguna manera protegida.

—Yo lo sé. Lo siento, fue una estupidez decirte eso. Solo que realmente me preocupa tu seguridad, me pone algo…ansioso saber que puedes estar en peligro

—Deberías también pensar en eso, tu aun no estas recuperado —susurré.

Él se alejó un poco para que lo viera y me sonrió con arrogancia, me encantó volver a ver esa personalidad un poco picara, temía que me tratara distinto por ser su pareja o lo que había visto de mí. Me gustaba mucho verlo en su estado natural.

—Preciosa, créeme. Estoy bien, ningún jaguar me va a vencer, no nací ese día

—Maldito arrogante —bufé, pero luego de mucho tiempo realmente me sentí con ganas de sonreír como antes lo hacía.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Rangiku no había querido aceptar el vinculo por todas las inseguridades que ella siente, teme que la dañen pero teme también ser una carga para otra persona. A Gin le toca curar todas esas heridas, antes de que esa relación funcione.

¡Mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios!


	9. Chapter 9: Rukia

**Capítulo 9**

Desperté rodeada de una sensación cálida y reconfortante, al principio no entendía donde estaba hasta que sentí la respiración de alguien. Abrí los ojos asustada, pero me relajé al darme cuenta que quien me abrazaba era Ichigo. Estaba dormido, pero aun así me mantenía contra su pecho, esa era la calidez que sentía.

Me incorporé un poco para observarlo mejor, su rostro estaba tranquilo por lo que pude apreciar mejor sus facciones, de esta manera podía ver lo joven que era. Llevé mi mano a su cabello casi naranja y lo acaricié, luego llevé mis dedos a su frente, en ese momento no tenía ninguna arruga de las que siempre tenía por la preocupación, recorrí sus cejas, sus pómulos y mentón varonil. Sonreí, cuando vi que él empezó a abrir los ojos, sus ojos parecieron al principio fuera de foco, al centrarse me vio sorprendido, pero al final sonrió.

—Me tenías preocupado, dormilona —comentó chocando su frente con la mía.

Me sentí algo invadida por la cercanía, pero no iba a engañarme ni alejarme, realmente lo había extrañado y había anhelado que llegara el día del nombramiento de Byakuya para poder regresar. En ese momento, las imágenes que habían estado en el fondo de mi mente desde que desperté se rebelaron, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Mi abuelo había muerto, el caos en la manada, el aviso de que Byakuya había cometido traición, la desesperación, el tratar de llevar a las personas que nos apoyaban con Kyoraku para sacarla mientras sucedía la batalla, el maldito que en un descuido tomó ventaja de mí y quiso lastimarme más que mis heridas físicas, le debía mucho a Renji por salvarme de sus garras. Luego solo pequeño retazos de bosques, voces y conversaciones, el olor de Ichigo, su voz susurrándome.

—¿Dónde está, Byakuya? —pregunté asustada mientras me incorporaba, me sentía algo perdida y abrumada por lo sucedido.

—Él está bien, muy dispuesto a recuperar a su manada —respondió Ichigo, volviendo a envolverme en sus brazos y acercándome a él.

Dejé mi cabeza descansar en su pecho, acoplé mi respiración a la suya relajándome, vacié mi mente y me dejé llevar por las suaves caricias de Ichigo. Agradecía que quien me hubiera tratado me había puesto una especie de vestido ligero, ya de por si era difícil concentrarme teniendo a Ichigo a medio vestir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en cama? —pregunté, había notado que mi voz se escuchaba como si hubiera tenido días sin usarla.

—Dos días —Su voz sonó un poco tensa, lo había preocupado—, pensé que no despertarías —confesó besando mi cabello.

—Lo siento

—Deberías recompensarme por mi angustia, enana —dijo en tono sexy y jovial, yo me incorporé para observarlo, podía ver como sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco.

—Tal vez si te lo merezcas —dije antes de besarlo.

Lo besé al principio con suavidad, dejando que tanto él como yo saboreáramos un beso dulce, pero pronto sentí que no era suficiente para el tiempo que ambos teníamos alejado. Profundicé el besó pidiendo paso para internarme en su boca. ¡Bendito Dios!, este chico sabía cómo enloquecerme, me estaba correspondiendo de una manera tan provocativa.

Me incorporé sin aun alejarme por completo de aquel salvaje beso, subí en él rodeándolo con mis piernas, él pareció disfrutar de ese cambio de posición porque al recuperar el aliento, fue él quien inicio el siguiente beso, con tanta intensidad que por un momento sentí mi mundo temblar. Realmente estaba necesitando aquello, encontrar a mi pareja y luego estar lejos de él de alguna manera me hizo darme cuenta la soledad y el vacío que sentía en mi vida.

Sus manos bajaron de mi rostro a mi espalda, en un recorrido que me hizo tener escalofríos, él no abandonaba mis labios, parecía querer beber hasta la última gota en mí. A penas rompíamos un beso para tomar aire, alguno de los dos iniciaba el siguiente. Sus manos llegaron a mis piernas y un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, sus manos eran grandes y cálidas, eran agradables.

Yo no me quedé atrás y empecé a recorrer su pecho trabajado, tenía marcado el abdomen, su piel algo bronceada me hacían de alguna manera babear, el hombre era sexy como el infierno, su piel contrastaba con mi piel blanca pero amaba ese contraste.

Pronto sentí como la temperatura subía y ambos empezamos a desear más del otro, podía sentir la dureza debajo de mí y para mi diversión, disfrute ver como lograba que Ichigo cerrara los ojos al mecerme contra él. Sabía que estaba tentándolo, y empezaba a darme cuenta que me volvería adicta a hacerlo, él apretó con fuerza esta vez mis glúteos, provocando un jadeo en mí. No me dejaría tener el control solo a mí, sonreí ante eso.

Él dejó mis labios, ya enrojecidos y húmedos, para pasar a mi cuello, su lengua recorrió un punto que me hizo querer rogarle que me tomara y él pareció notarlo así yo no hubiera expresado mi deseo, besó con fuerza ese lugar sabiendo que dejaría una pequeña marca rojiza. Al parecer había decidido donde dejaría su marca cuando me reclamara, yo incliné mi cabeza un poco más atrás para que él siguiera explorando.

Con una de sus manos, deslizó uno los tiros de mi vestido, el material era tan ligero que sabía que él podía sentir perfectamente todo mi cuerpo. Siguió su recorrido por mi pecho, besando y saboreando cada piel libre de tela, pronto bajó un poco el material, dejando libre mis pechos.

Él decidió comenzar con el derecho y un siseo se me escapó, aquella lengua iba acabar con todo mi raciocinio. Cuando continuo al izquierdo, no pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido, él pareció disfrutar el sonido, pude sentirlo sonreír y luego mordió suavemente mi piel, llevándome aún más lejos, otro gemido se deslizó de mis labios pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Él maldito me estaba haciendo enloquecer, ya me sentía masilla en sus manos, pero yo no me iba a quedar atrás, si él iba acabar con mi autocontrol, yo haría lo mismo con él. Me balanceé un poco contra él y pude escuchar un siseo ahora de su parte, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y vi el deseo en ellos, su mirada era tan caliente que estuve a punto de llegar al cielo solo con eso. Se escuchó un toque en la puerta pero ambos decidimos ignorarlo, yo seguí con el movimiento mientras él seguía saboreando, pero la insistencia pronto rompió el ambiente.

—¡Maldición! —bufó Ichigo mientras se alejaba de mi piel, pude ver la molestia en sus ojos.

Yo besé por última vez sus labios, antes de levantarme y reacomodar el vestido que tenía, le guiñé un ojo y me dirigí al baño la habitación. Pude ver como él trataba de disimular su erección antes de abrir la puerta.

Cerré la puerta del baño, escuché la voz de Uryu, al parecer estaba sucediendo algo, me miré en el espejo del baño. Estaba algo desastrosa, acomodé un poco mi cabello y observé la zona enrojecida en mi cuello, estaba enloqueciendo pero Ichigo estaba moviendo mi mundo, y de alguna manera eso me gustaba.

*.*.*

Luego de ducharme, encontré ropa en la cama, imaginé que Ichigo la había dejado para mí, no era de mi medida pero por lo menos no iba andar con un vestido que por poco me cubría. Los pantalones me quedaban algo sueltos y largos, la camisa me quedaba holgada, tal vez la ropa era de Orihime.

Salí de la habitación, el pasillo estaba vacío pero por la hora sospeché que todos estaban en su rutina, era de mañana. Bajé las escaleras, en dirección a las risas. Encontré a unos niños jugando en la sala, reconocí a las hermanitas de Ichigo entre ellos.

En silencio, tratando de no interrumpir su diversión, me dirigí a la cocina, en ella estaba Orihime junto a dos chicos, eran el beta y un centinela de la manada. Uryu y Chad. El moreno parecía estar escuchando interesado una anécdota de la pelirroja mientras Uryu cocinaba.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó la chica cuando notó mi presencia, los otros dos fijaron su atención en mí.

No había tenido mucho trato con ambos, pero sabía que Chad era amable mientras que Uryu era más serio y reservado, sabía que él aun me veía con desconfianza pero que podía esperar, era el beta de la manada, y sabía lo que pensaba. Ichigo no podía evaluarme con objetividad al ser su pareja, pero él si lo haría.

—Estoy viva, ¿fuiste tú quien se encargó de mis heridas? —pregunté, sentándome junto a ella. La pelirroja se sonrojo, era muy dulce que provocaba abrazarla y no soltarla.

—Unohana me ayudo. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó con rapidez, señaló al beta que parecía concentrado en lo que hacía, pero a mí no me engañaba, estaba segura que prestaba atención a todo lo que sucedía—. Uryu es el mejor cocinando, te va a encantar

—Ten Orihime, recuerda no volver a saltarte comidas —colocó un plato frente a la chica y luego otro frente a mi sorprendiéndome—. Ten, Ichigo está en una reunión, así que trata de no desaparecer en ese tiempo —Pude haberme ofendido pero sentí que solo estaba bromeando conmigo.

—Gracias

Orihime había tenido razón, estaba muy bueno el desayuno, devoré el plato en poco tiempo, tenía más hambre de la que pensaba. Cuando alcé la mirada, Orihime y Chad me observaba sonriente y para mi sorpresa Uryu también me mostró su sonrisa, era agradable, el chico debería sonreír con más frecuencia.

—Rukia, por fin despertaste, bella durmiente —Renji se acercó rodeándome con sus brazos, un gruñido se escuchó, él automáticamente me soltó —Vas a tener que hacer algo con tu salvaje pareja—susurró el pelirrojo en mi oído sabiendo que aun así todos lo escuchaban. Sonreí, al ver a Ichigo apoyado en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, estaba viendo amenazadoramente a Renji.

—Su salvaje pareja le está brindando ayuda a tu manada —comentó un pelinegro que estaba junto a Ichigo, también lo reconocía, era otro centinela, Hisagi.

—Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera presente —bufó Ichigo, se acercó a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Y tú deja de tocar a mi hermana —Me sorprendí y giré al escuchar la voz de Byakuya, nos veía desde la otra entrada junto a Gin. Había estado preocupada por él, pero no parecía estar herido.

—Eso es malditamente difícil de lograr —Definitivamente Ichigo estaba buscando su muerte, Byakuya era demasiado sobreprotector, estaba impresionada de que no nos hubiera alejado ya a la fuerza.

—Vamos a ver qué tan cierto es eso —No pude evitar reírme por sus palabras, Byakuya no era una persona de socializar ni nada por el estilo. Verlo interactuar con Ichigo, lo hacía ver de una manera menos rígido y frio.

—Oh, hace tiempo que no le pateo el culo a alguien de la manada del oeste

—Fue solo una vez —exclamó Gin "ofendido", definitivamente debía escuchar la historia de cómo esos tres se conocieron.

*.*.*

—¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunté.

En la oficina de Ichigo se encontraban reunidos algunos miembros de ambas manadas, yo estaba algo ansiosa. Byakuya podía verse neutro, pero yo lo conocía más que ninguna otra persona, era su hermana, a mí no me engañaba, estaba al borde de la situación. Sabía que estaba controlándose de no ir y mandar al infierno a Koga y a todo el consejo del oeste.

—Oh, no. Tu no formaras parte —Yo vi a Ichigo incrédula, ¿él acabada de decir aquello?

—Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿por qué no formaría parte? —bufé ofendida, él me dirigió una mirada suave, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía con esa mirada yo cedería.

—A penas fue hoy que despertaste, aun estas en recuperación —comentó al darse cuenta que yo no daría mi brazo a torcer.

—En esto, lo apoyo —dijo Byakuya, yo observé a ambos molesta, odiaba que me trataran como alguien indefenso, yo me sentía bien.

—Unohana me revisó y estoy en perfectas condiciones —Me estaba empezando a enojar por su actitud.

—No nos desviemos, créeme Ichigo, no intentes nunca que una mujer shifters se quede sin hacer nada, primero se congela el infierno —Isshin rompió la tensión con ese comentario.

—Eso es cierto —dijeron al mismo tiempo Nell y Rangiku riéndose.

Yo también sonreí, Ichigo y Byakuya me veía con seriedad, pero yo sabía que al final del día yo iría con ellos. No iba a dejar que Byakuya luchara esa batalla sin mí, yo tenía los mismos deseos de acabar con Koga y los malditos del consejo.

—¿Tu elf logró conseguir la información que necesitabas? —El comentario de Ichigo llamó la atención de la mayoría en la oficina, él veía fijamente a Byakuya con una sonrisa algo arrogante. Mi hermano lo observó y pude ver curiosidad en su mirada—. ¡Oh, vamos!, No ofendas mi inteligencia, no he conocido a muchos, pero ese olor dulzón es muy distintivo entre los sobrenaturales.

—¿Elf? ¿Hablas de la chica que vino con él? —Nell preguntó sorprendida.

Yo no entendía mucho el asunto, no sabía que Byakuya conocía un elf, él nunca me había comentado que tuvieras aliados que no fueran shifters lobos. Vi con curiosidad a Byakuya, él desvió la mirada un momento de la de Ichigo para verme, por un momento vi algo distinto en sus ojos, pero él no tardó en regresar la mirada de nuevo a Ichigo,

—Un momento… —volvió a decir Nell, parecía aun incrédula de las palabras de Ichigo. Yo la entendía, no era común conocer a alguien de esa raza—. ¿De la misma clase de elf que aparecen y desaparecen?, ¿Que son hermosas, tienen alas y dones que pueden hacernos caer rendidos ante ellos?, ¿Aquellos seres que supuestamente son capaces de engañar a cualquier persona y tentarlos…—dejé de escucharla cuando noté algo extraño.

En un minuto Byakuya tenía a Gin y Renji a su lado, y al otro, una mujer de cabellos negros, hermosa y menuda, apareció junto a él. Gin y Renji se hicieron a un lado, pero no pudieron esconder su sorpresa. Nell detuvo su comentario cuando también notó lo mismo y por unos minutos la oficina quedó en completo silencio.

—Maldición, eso es ofensivo, no somos unas sirenas. ¿Acaso nadie ha visto un elf antes? —Su voz era suave y bonita, pero sus palabras eran afiladas, igual que su mirada, algo me decía que, a pesar de su apariencia, ella era letal.

—¡Diablos!¡Ella…Ella acaba de aparecer en media oficina! —exclamó sorprendido Hisagi.

—¿Es en serio? Ustedes cambian a lobos aterradores y les sorprende que alguien aparezca. Definitivamente los shifters son más tontos de lo que yo creía —comentó de forma ácida, varios gruñeron, pero ni se inmutó, la mujer tenía agallas.

—¿Ella es? —pregunté viendo a Byakuya, volví a sorprenderme al notar como él parecía absorto observándola hasta que yo le hablé.

—Ella es Soi Fong, enviada de Yoruichi —Me congelé ante sus palabras, aquello no era nada bueno.

—¿La reina de los elfs? —pregunté sorprendida, había escuchado que el abuelo hace mucho tiempo había tenido como aliado a la reina, pero como había sido mucho antes que naciera, había pensado que eran mentiras que habían creado para darle fama a mi abuelo.

—Maldición, esto será un dolor de culo —bufó Ichigo.

—Con eso me dices que conoces a Yoruichi —comentó la elf.

—Es pareja de quien me entrenó —La mujer lo vio sorprendido y luego lo evaluó con la mirada, por un momento quise gruñirle, pero me controlé.

—¿Urahara entrenado a alguien? Eso es nuevo. El maldito ni me quiso enseñar un movimiento —bufó, luego volvió la vista a Byakuya, su mirada dejó de ser tan hostil—. Yoruichi está dispuesta a darles el apoyo necesario, el ex beta de su manada está protegido junto a sus aliados detrás del velo—informó.

—¿A cambio de qué? —pregunté, los elfs no eran conocidos por ser filántropos.

—Fue un trato entre Byakuya y la reina —dijo la recién llegada, su actitud no me gustaba nada.

—Espero que no cometieras una estupidez —Ichigo vio a Byakuya.

—Soy responsable de lo que hago —fue la respuesta de mi hermano.

—Okey, tenemos unos cuantos aliados de nuestro lado, ¿tengo entendido que no son agiles peleando? —Isshin vio con curiosidad a Soi Fong.

—No, no al menos como ustedes lo hacen. Somos capaces de defendernos, pero digamos que de una manera más astuta —respondió sonriendo, algo me decía que era capaz de patear el culo de quien se lo proponía.

—Tu elf es muy arrogante —comentó Ichigo sonriendo.

—No soy su elf y ten más respeto, alfa —bufó Soi Fong—, ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Antes de desarrollarlo, debemos realizar un estudio de como están las cosas en la manada, deben ir persona que no sería fácil de descubrir —No despegó su mirada de la elf.

—No —dijo Byakuya sorprendiéndonos a todos, su tono de voz era amenazador. Ichigo alzó sus manos para expresar que no buscaba enfrentamiento.

—Yo puedo tomar mis decisiones, ¿que necesitas? —Soi Fong parecía estar ansiosa por salir de ese lugar.

—Necesito que evalúes sus modos de defensa, pero no lo puedes hacer sola, debe ir alguien que conozca la zona, alguien fácil de llevar —Ichigo estaba concentrado y parecía ignorar que Byakuya parecía estar en desacuerdo.

—Yo iré —Ichigo me vio molesto—, es mi última palabra. Soi Fong —llamé a la chica, ella asintió, desapareció de donde estaba y apareció junto a mí.

Dos gruñidos ensordecedores se escucharon y ambos alfas se dirigieron a nosotras, pero no con la rapidez suficiente. Ellos no me dejarían ir de otra forma, no confiaba en ella pero si Byakuya lo hacía era por algo, confiaba en su juicio, esperaba no arrepentirme. Sentí como fui desprendida del suelo con una fuerza abrumadora.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Rukia es terca e indomable. Tal vez, Soi Fong no sea de su agrado, pero en muchas ocasiones será su cómplice para sacar de quicio a Ichigo y Byakuya.

Vuelvo a agradecer su apoyo con sus comentarios, me impulsan a apresurarme a terminar los capítulos por la emoción jajajaj

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10: Grimmjow

**Capítulo 10**

El club estaba en el mejor momento de la noche, la música ensordecedora, los juegos de luces y el alcohol en el sistema de la mayoría de los humanos y algunos sobrenaturales que frecuentaban el lugar. Me encontraba observando el movimiento desde el piso superior, en mi oficina. Probablemente en otro momento estuviera abajo, buscando diversión pero eso era algo que al parecer había quedado atrás. No mentían cuando decían que si encontrabas a tu pareja, ya no tendrías ojos para nadie más, con sinceridad, no lo lamentaba. Nell era perfecta para mí, su humor, su picardía escondida detrás de ese rostro "inocente", su fuerza, su poder de decisión, su mirada, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, todo en ella me atraía como nadie.

—Maldición, estoy realmente jodido y aun ni siquiera la he reclamado —bufé mientras caminaba hacia el mini bar dentro de la oficina, me serví un trago.

Últimamente me estaba costando concentrarme en algo que no fuera pensar en Nell, realmente me estaba sintiendo fuera de sí. Rogaba que estos días pasaran rápido, la quería conmigo, quería disfrutar de nuestro acoplamiento y no estar pensando que se estuviera metiendo de cabeza en algún problema.

Ichigo parecía estar dispuesto a participar en una guerra de lobos, y sabía que aun si arrastraba a Nell hasta aquí y la encadenaba, ella iba a buscar la manera de ayudar a su manada. Estaba seguro que era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión y yo debía alejar mis pensamientos de ese rumbo, sino quería volverme un salvaje e ir por ella.

Volví a detenerme en el ventanal del lugar, tenía una panorámica casi completa del club, podía ver como se divertían aquellos humanos, ignorantes de los seres que se mezclaban entre ellos. La idea del club era esa, de una manera podía supervisar que no se les fueran las manos con los humanos, como era el caso de los vampiros, que venían por diversión y algo de sangre.

—Es muy raro verte haciendo tu trabajo —Mi vista se dirigió a uno de los sofá de mi oficina.

Ulquiorra me observaba con la misma frialdad de siempre, a veces era algo aterrador esa tonalidad verde en sus ojos, mas siendo un vampiro. También odiaba el hecho no poder ser capaz de percibir su presencia y él parecía disfrutar aprovecharse de eso.

—Es muy raro verte en el club —comenté.

—Tenía curiosidad sobre algo

—Que el príncipe sienta curiosidad por algo es toda una hazaña, ahora soy yo el que esta curioso —dijo sonriendo, me gustaba joder la paciencia de Ulquiorra, ya sabía a qué se debía su presencia. A veces el consejo parecía ser una reunión de viejas chismosas.

—Los líderes no dejan de comentar que estas actuando extraño —comentó.

—Siempre he actuado de esa manera, no tiene nada de nuevo —sonreí mientras dirigía mi vista al ventanal, sabía que aquello no desviaría el tema ni mucho menos engañaría a Ulquiorra.

—Yo si veo algo nuevo

Bufé ante sus palabras, Ulquiorra era un ser con varios siglos de antigüedad y era muy difícil que algo se le escapara de su ágil y maldita mente. Era algo beneficioso a la hora de luchar contra nuestros enemigos, pero algo mierda cuando lo utilizaba en nuestra contra.

—Encontré a mi pareja

Había querido mantenerlo solo para mi hasta encontrar el momento indicado, que iba a ser nunca, ya que creía que no tenía por qué estar dándole explicaciones a los del consejo sobre con quien me acoplo. Pero el imbécil frente a mí me nombró líder de esta mierda y al parecer hasta eso tenía que informar.

—¿Te rechazó? —Su pregunta me sorprendió, su rostro seguía igual de neutro pero algo en su mirada me hizo saber que el tema era de su interés.

Entendí la razón de su pensamiento, estaba muy perdido en mí mismo y cualquiera que supiera que encontré a mi pareja y no la viera conmigo, asumiría eso. El tema podía ser preocupante porque se han escuchado casos de shifters enloquecer debido al dolor del rechazo.

—No, simplemente la encontré en un momento complicado para su manada, aún no está dispuesta a abandonarla

Pude sentir la mirada en mi espalda pero yo me enfoque en lo que ocurría abajo en el club. Observé a cuatro hombres dirigirse hacia la barra, podía ver en su actitud arrogante y por sus cuerpos que eran shifters. Vi a tres de los vigilantes internos del club acercárseles sigilosamente, algo debió haber llamado la atención de ellos.

—No te imagino con una pareja —El comentario de Ulquiorra me sorprendió y me hizo girar para verlo.

—¿Por ser una pantera?

—Por ser Grimmjow

—Maldito —sonreí, no era frecuente escucharlo bromear—. ¿Solucionaste lo de la droga? —pregunté.

—Barragan no ha hecho nuevos movimientos

—¡Grimmjow! —La puerta se abrió con algo de violencia, Nnoitra entró junto a dos de sus hombres. Su rostro se puso pálido al notar al vampiro en mi oficina, él le temía como la mayoría en el consejo—.Oh, disculpe príncipe, no sabía que se encontraba aquí

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

—Unos jaguares están buscando por ti —Desvió su vista hacia mí, podía ver que le estaba molestando la presencia de esos shifters, aunque sería extraño si no fuera así, Nnoitra parecía detestar a medio mundo.

—¿Jaguares? —inquirió Ulquiorra

—Sí, son cuatro. Uno de ellos afirma traer un mensaje del líder de su manada y va dirigido a ti, no quiere dárselo a más nadie sino a ti —respondió Nnoitra.

—Maldición —bufé, estaba empezando a odiar ser el líder, estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda a Ulquiorra con su gran idea, pero le debía demasiado al idiota y yo podía ser todo menos alguien que no paga sus deudas.

Me dirigí con ellos abajo, le di un último vistazo a la oficina, ya no había nadie en ella, Ulquiorra ya se había ido. Seguí a Nnoitra y sus hombres con la sensación de que esta visita sería un dolor de culo, aunque podría quitar un poco de mi mal humor si liberaba a mi pantera.

*.*.*

—¿Eres Grimmjow? —preguntó uno de los jaguares cuando me vio llegar.

Entendí la razón por la que la mayoría quería lanzarse sobre ellos, eran arrogantes y en su mirada había burla, yo también sentí deseos de partirles la cara con solo verlos, tal vez en otro momento lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora era un maldito líder y debía comportarme, bueno, hasta que jodieran mi paciencia.

—¿Por qué Kariya está deseando hablar conmigo? Los jaguares dejaron en claro que nunca participarían en este concilio —Me dirigí a el portavoz.

—Y así es, pero mi líder tiene una propuesta para usted —Me entregó un maldito sobre como si fuera a interesarme esa mierda.

—Si el líder de los jaguares quiere hablar conmigo —tomé el sobre y lo rompí, los tres quisieron saltar sobre mí pero el portavoz los detuvo—, que venga el mismo.

—Me encargare de decírselos —dio una mini asentimiento y luego empujó a sus hombres para que lo siguieran.

—Esto no me gusta —comentó Ganju mientras veía como se alejaban.

—A mí tampoco, tengo entendido que los jaguares siempre están metidos en algún problema —añadió Nnoitra, se veía tenso.

Era conocido que los shifters hienas no se llevaban bien con los jaguares, en realidad no se llevaban con medio mundo shifters, aún estaba tratando de limar asperezas entre su rivalidad con los leones, al parecer estaba rindiendo frutos al verlos de acuerdo por primera vez en algo.

—Ganju, encárgate de la seguridad y dile a Tsukishima que deje el bar y utilice sus sombras, necesito saber que están planeando. Saldré unas horas, Nnoitra estás a cargo, no enloquezca —sonreí ante mi último comentario, él me enseñó el dedo medio

—Maldito

*.*.*

Me sorprendí al llegar a la frontera de la manada y ver que me dejaran pasar si tanto protocolo. Algo me decía que la presencia de los jaguares en mi club traería unos cuantos problemas y necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo con las manadas alrededor de la ciudad.

—¡Mantén la calma! —El grito de Nell me hizo apresurarme a entrar.

Me sorprendí al ver el alfa de la manada completamente rojo y con una mirada asesina, recorría todo el salón, parecía estar a punto de cambiar en cualquier momento. Nell se encontraba junto a él, con ella estaba una rubia y una pelirroja.

—Ella estará bien, Ichigo —dijo en tono suave la pelirroja, la chica era humana y no iba a negar que sentía una gran curiosidad por su presencia.

—Voy a cortarle las alas a esa maldita elf cuando la vea —bufó con furia el alfa, un gruñido se escuchó, había un segundo alfa en ese lugar, lo reconocí, Byakuya Kuchiki.

—No digas idioteces, mi hermana no es una persona indefensa y Soi Fong es también muy ágil

—¿Entonces porque mierda no la querías dejar ir? —Ichigo realmente parecía fuera de sí, me recordó a como de volátil era en el pasado.

—Sigo siendo su hermano, así que me preocupa su seguridad —respondió—. Siendo objetivo, ella es capaz de acabar con media manada sola

—¡¿En serio?!¡¿Y por qué diablos la encontré herida en el ataque?!

—No es invencible —No pude evitar sonreír, el alfa solo estaba alterándolo más.

—¿Estas ayudando o solo quieres verlo cambiar? —dijo Nell enojada.

—Créeme que así él no dijera nada, lo hará. Ichigo es malo controlando su ira —comenté llamando la atención de todos.

—Oh, lo que me faltaba ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Su mirada ya era la de un lobo, pero a mí no me intimidaba.

—¿Aun lo preguntas? La duda aquí es: ¿Qué diablos pasó para que estuvieras así? ¿Ya volviste a perder a tu pareja? —Ichigo se quiso lanzar sobre mí pero su beta lo detuvo.

—Maldito

—Grimmjow, no estas ayudando —Nell me vio, hasta molesta era caliente como el infierno.

—Déjalo salir, si lo sigues reprimiendo solo será peor —desvié mi mirada de Nell y vi a Ichigo, tratando de no perder mi concentración, me parecía que mi abstinencia estaba acabando con mi mente—. Se descontrolara tu lobo, déjalo salir ahora que estas a tiempo.

Ichigo salió a zancadas de la casa siendo seguido por varios miembros de su manada. Nell dirigió su mirada a mí, parecía molesta pero yo solo sonreí con arrogancia. Sabía que lo que había hecho ayudaría a Ichigo, el idiota parecía estar sometido a mucho estrés, necesitaba liberar a su lobo.

—¿Por qué una pantera visita la manada del Este? —preguntó Byakuya.

—¿Por qué razón Ichigo ayuda a un traidor de otra manada? La respuesta es la misma para ambas preguntas

—No sabía que una pantera podía tener pareja —Esa frase estaba empezando a acabar con mi paciencia.

—Ya tuve esta conversación antes—bufé y caminé hacia Nell—. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas? —Ella asintió, tomó mi mano y me llevó arriba.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó cuando entramos a su habitación, yo cerré la puerta, me giré y la besé con fuerza.

Al principio pareció sorprendida pero pronto me correspondió con la misma intensidad, realmente había deseado volver hacer esto desde la ultima vez que la vi, realmente estaba enloqueciendo. La empujé poco a poco hasta que cayó a la cama y subí sobre ella, ya no estaba para juegos previos, la necesitaba. Nell besaba mi cuello y buscaba la manera de librarse de mi camisa, parecía que no era el único desesperado. Había querido esperar a otro momento, pero realmente la deseaba y mi instinto estaba dominando sobre mi mente, no podía seguir sin reclamarla.

—Creo que esto será algo rápido —comenté entre besos, ella sonrió.

—No me importa

Mi camisa desapareció mientras yo bajaba de sus labios hacia su cuello, marqué varios besos mientras iba tratando de sacarle la camisa, ella cambió de posición, me tumbó en la cama y subió sobre mí. Volvió a besar mis labios antes de ella misma se liberara de su camisa, el cuerpo de la chica era para hacer babear a cualquier hombre. Fui bajando de su cuello a pecho mientras ella se mecía contra mí, estaba seguro que no la podía desear más de lo que hacía. Chocó su intimidad contra la mía y faltó poco para yo desgarrara su pantalón y el mío, quería sentir el contacto y no me iba a privar de hacerlo.

Volví a ponerla debajo de mi mientras la devoraba a besos, ella recorría mi espalda y abdominales, bajé a sus pechos, gimió cuando tomé uno entre mis labios. La chica tenía las curvas perfectas, mis manos pasearon por su pequeña cintura y plano abdomen, coloque ambas manos en sus caderas. Ella sonrió cuando volví a sus labios y me hizo de nuevo girar y quedar debajo de ella.

Podía sentir el deseo en el ambiente, el olor me estaba haciendo enloquecer, realmente quería tomarla y ella parecía estar igual. Pronto ella misma, me guió hasta su interior y por un minuto sentí que mi corazón saltaría del pecho, mi respiración se aceleró igual que ella, era como tocar el paraíso. Nunca me haba sentido tan bien, era perfecta para mi. Comenzó un vaivén lento que pensé que me enloquecería, quería más, ella sería mi nueva adicción, pronto no resistí y la volví a colocar debajo de mí, la tomé con algo más de fuerza y velocidad. La escuché gemir con un tono un poco más elevado, había encontrado su punto, estaba cerca igual que yo, la conexión se empezaba a sentir, la besé.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja? —pregunté al alejarme solo un poco para poder apreciarla, ella tenía los ojos brillosos y un rostro que solo me decía que nunca iba a aburrirme de estar con ella, era el rostro más hermoso que había visto.

—Te acepto, Grimmjow

Si esperar hundí mis dientes en su cuello y sentí la famosa conexión extenderse, me estaba enlazando a ella, podía sentir el latir de su corazón y por un momento como se sincronizaba con el mío, la sensación era algo inexplicable. Nell mordió mi cuello, reclamándome de la misma manera, esto hizo que ambos llegáramos al clímax.

Caímos en la cama, yo rodeándola con mis brazos, aún seguía dentro de ella y permaneceríamos unos segundo así, mi pantera acaba de reclamar a su loba. Nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban agitadas, yo pasé mi lengua sobre la nueva marca de Nell, estaba sangrando un poco, esto hizo que cicatrizara y solo dejara una media luna, ella hizo lo mismo con la mía.

—Eres un maldito lujurioso —susurro cuando encontró la fuerza de su voz, yo besé su cabello.

—No lo negare —Sonreí, ella golpeó mi hombro.

Realmente quería otra ronda, no quería alejarme, a veces odiaba que tuviera que esperar para estar con ella. Ahora que por fin la había reclamado, me daba cuenta que esto no disminuiría mi preocupación y deseo por ella sino que la aumentaría. No quería estar más separado.

—Solo un poco más, Grimm —susurró la chica abrazándose a mí—.Luego que Ichigo arregle toda esta situación, iré contigo

—Esto es realmente difícil—bufé.

—Lo sé, detesto estar alejada de ti. Nunca me he sentido tan enganchada y con sinceridad le temo a esta nueva emoción —Yo la apreté junto a mí, ya era imposible que yo le hiciera daño, primero me lastimaría a mí mismo.

—Eres mi pareja y yo soy la tuya, no hay temor —dije, nunca espere usar esa frase pero era cierto, nunca podría ser capaz de dañar a mi pareja, no podía imaginarla lastimada.

—Lo sé

Mi teléfono sonó, en algún lado de la habitación, yo bufé, definitivamente tenía que volver, probablemente era Nnoitra queriendo que le dé el consentimiento de sacarle la mierda alguno de los miembros del concilio o de los clientes de club, él era muy fácil de molestar.

—Debes contestar, yo tengo que ir a ver a Ichigo —Nell me besó de nuevo pero esta vez con suavidad, dejándonos saborear el beso. Se incorporó y se empezó a colocar su camisa, yo volví a bufar, quería tenerla siempre desnuda.

Alejé mis pensamientos lujuriosos y traté de no ser vencido ante el deseo de volver a tomarla, me levanté y fui por el ruidoso aparato. Al ver en nombre del contacto rodé los ojos, tenía que ser el maldito Ulquiorra. Solo era una simple frase "Debes regresar", algo me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que sea que encontraría al regresar a la manada.

Busqué mi ropa alrededor de la habitación y me vestí, cuando ambos estuvimos presentables me acerqué a ella y volví a besarla. Recorrí por encima de la ropa sus curvas, deteniéndome en su espalda baja, ella se alejó.

—No, sino nunca saldremos de este lugar

—Maldición, debo volver. La próxima realmente me tomaré mi tiempo y tu no saldrás de esa habitación antes de que ambos estemos satisfechos completamente —Ella asintió aunque parecía igual de inconforme que yo, besé su frente—. No te expongas tanto

Antes de dirigirme a la puerta, recordé la otra razón por la que había venido aquí, había necesitado primero saciar mi primera necesidad para concentrarme en lo otro. Había rumores de que los jaguares siempre estaban dándoles problemas a las manadas alrededor del bosque, necesitaba saber más sobre ese tema, tenía una idea de porque el líder de los shifters jaguares quiere un trato. El maldito estaba demente si creía que me interesaría formar parte de eso.

—A la ciudad llegaron unos jaguares ¿Debo preocuparme? —dije, ella se giró sorprendida.

La mayoría de los shifters organizados en manadas no iban a la ciudad más que por provisiones o de vez en cuando por diversión. A casi todos le molestaban tener que ocultar su naturaleza a los humanos, aunque tampoco era pocos los que actualmente vivían en la ciudad, pasando desapercibidos entre los humanos.

—No sé qué está pasando, pero hace unos días intentaron entrar a nuestra manada.

Aquella respuesta no me gustó, ahora tenía que tener en mente que la manada de Nell no solo estaba uniéndose a una guerra de lobos, sino que también estaban propensos a un ataque de los jaguares. La idea de encadenar a Nell en mi apartamento se estaba volviendo más atractiva.

—No me mires de esa manera, soy fuerte y mi manada ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas, tenemos guerreros fuertes. Los jaguares siempre han amenazado con quitarnos nuestro escritorio pero últimamente no están siendo solo palabras, eso no quiere decir que nosotros no somos capaces de darle pelea y ganarle —Otra vez esa mirada en sus ojos, no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión

—Esto es una jodida mierda —bufé mientras tomaba su mano, rindiendo a ese hecho y saliendo de la habitación.

No la podía obligar a ir conmigo, pero mantendría un ojo en ella, así me toque participar en una guerra entre lobos o jaguares. Ulquiorra me iba a colgar de las bolas cuando se enterara de mi plan, pero no dejaría a mi pareja ni a su manada sin darle ayuda a esa lucha, solo esperaba que el concilio cooperara. Ellos querían más acción, yo les iba a dar más acción.

* * *

¡Gracias por comentar!

Tenemos a nuestra primera pareja oficialmente acoplada. Los shifters son seres algo sexosos, ellos reafirman sus lazos con sus parejas de esta manera, es la forma oficial por decirse así, ya luego de ahí es como estar casados, siempre estarán enlazados a su pareja, y entre algunos seres les da nuevos beneficios como verán mientras avanza la historia.

Por cierto, disculpen el intento de Lemmon, iré mejorando jajajaj

 **Realmente gracias por sus comentarios me animan demasiado**

Besitos a mi querida guest **Cass** , gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11: Nemú

**Capítulo 11**

—¿Cuánto mas debo esperar, Kurotsuchi? Prometiste hace un mes cumplir con todos los pedidos. Maldición, ni siquiera has tenido avances en el experimento ¿Por qué diablos tengo que seguir esperando? —La voz realmente se escuchaba molesta.

 _Padre_ , me había prohibido estar abajo cuando aquel hombre venía, pero no había podido evitar mi curiosidad. La voz alterada del hombre me había terminado de darme el empujón, algo me decía que estaba ocurriendo algo muy extraño. Estaba apoyada en la pared tratando de no hacer ruido, sabía que el hombre que estaba ahí no era alguien común, siempre ponía nervioso y de muy mal humor a mi padre sus visitas.

—Te interesa lo que estoy investigando, estoy seguro que la persona que quieres ganar, estaría muy interesado si llegas con esta idea —bufó Mayuri, siempre mostraba fuerza, pero yo sabía que igual le temía al hombre con el que hablaba.

Probablemente esta era la razón por la que los dos últimos años él ha estado tan inmerso en su trabajo, siempre había sido adicto, pero últimamente ni salía de su laboratorio. Nunca había sido un hombre amoroso ni de mostrar aprecio, pero ha sido aún más cruel conmigo desde que había empezado con ese trabajo.

—Baraggan, no me creas tan imbécil, tú no tienes todos los recursos para ser quien este manejando todo esto —acotó mi padre.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, doctor —El tono de su voz del hombre me produjo escalofríos.

—Solo dame más tiempo, a ti te interesa. Además, solo me falta probarlo y ya tengo mi conejillo de indias perfecto —Sabía que Mayuri estaba sonriendo.

Él amaba su trabajo, podía pasar horas entre los tubos de ensayos y sustancias extrañas, comía solo porque yo le llevaba la comida, era una persona muy obsesiva y muy temperamental, aun me estaba recuperando de los golpes que recibí por haber roto uno de las pruebas que el me pidió llevar.

—Yo sabía que eras un maldito, pero no tanto —El hombre se carcajeó, empecé a tener un mal presentimiento, tal vez lo que iba a escuchar no me iba a gustar.

—¿No me digas que tú tienes moral?

—Para nada, pero igual es cruel, la has tratado todo este tiempo como tu hija —abrí mis ojos ante sus palabras ¿Eso que significaba?

—Pero sabemos que ella no lo es, solo la he estado entrenando para este momento

Mi sangre se heló, hablaba de una manera tan indiferente. Yo sabía que él no me amaba, después de todo, siempre me recordaba que me había encontrado abandonada en el bosque, pero esto era doloroso de escuchar. Él me quería como ratón de laboratorio, luego de estar con él por más de diez años, me había dicho hasta que me refiriera a él como padre, había cumplido todo lo que me decía porque _era mi deber_ , él me había salvado de una muerte y me había conservando con él, pero todo esto era ¿Solo porque me quería para sus malditas pruebas?

—Tiene el gen, es lo que necesitamos para saber si la droga funciona…

No quise escuchar más, me di media vuelta y corrí hacia la puerta, debía salir de ese maldito lugar. Había visto lo que esa droga le hacía a esos animales, no dejaría que me administrara esa mierda, ya había soportado demasiado. No sería capaz de resistir eso. Antes de poder abrir la puerta, el hombre que había estado hablando con mi padre tomó mi mano girándome, mi miedo creció al ver esos ojos rojos y los colmillos en su boca. ¿Qué diablos era ese hombre? ¿Cómo me había oído? ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?

—Korutsuchi, tu pequeño ratoncito quería huir —acotó, arrastrándome hasta la sala donde ellos estaban.

—Nemú, no te ordené que permanecieras en tu habitación —gruñó, estaba molesto, pero tenía más miedo de lo que me podia hacer esa droga a la golpiza que él me daría por desobedecerlo.

Intenté que el hombre me soltara, pero él se carcajeó y apretó su mano rompiéndome la muñeca con mucha facilidad, no pude evitar dejar escapar un grito. Kurotsuchi me había entrenado para soportar dolor, pero aquel hombre estaba ejerciendo mucha más fuerza que la que _mi padre_ nunca uso.

—Parece que quiere rebelarse, siempre tuve curiosidad si ella sentía o pensaba —Me vio y por un minuto sentí que no solo me examinaba, estaba pensando en algo que parecía disfrutar, yo intenté de nuevo liberarme de su agarre, pero era imposible, parecía como intentar mover una pared—. Siempre te seguía, no hablaba y por más que la lastimabas nunca se quejaba, veo que no es verdad mi creencia.

—La necesito viva, no la muerdas ni la mates —ordenó, pude ver que no era por mi bien sino por el de su experimento. Ni se inmuto cuando el rompió mi otra muñeca, otro gemido se me escapo de mis labios, pero Mayuri ni me veía, parecía desinteresado, y aquello me dolió más.

—Lo siento, linda. Pero necesito que tu padre cumpla con su palabra —Esa fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de ser golpeada, todo se volvió negro.

*.*.*

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando sentí que me quemaban, grité como nunca lo había hecho, el dolor era insoportable, parecía como si me estuvieran pegando un hierro al rojo vivo en el brazo, mi padre había hecho eso una vez, pero parecía como si ese dolor fuera mil veces más potente y me lo estuvieran administrando a una vena.

No sé en qué momento dejé de escuchar mis gritos, probablemente ya había perdido mi voz, el fuego no se extinguía. No sabía ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, no sabía ni que hacían conmigo, veía todo borroso, mis lagrimas se deslizaban en mis mejillas. Quería que todo terminara, quería que el dolor se acabara, realmente quería morir.

Escuchaba la voz de quien había llamado un tiempo mi padre, pero ahora sabía que solo había sido mi verdugo. Antes había aceptado el daño que me hacía, yo era alguien que nadie quería. Pero esto era demasiado cruel, yo no sentía que me merecía tanto dolor.

—Listo, ahora veremos qué efectos tendrá —La puerta se cerró y unos pasos alejándose.

Intenté abrir de nuevo los ojos, el dolor era insoportable, pero yo debía irme de aquí, no podía seguir en este lugar. Todo se veía borroso, aun así, yo me había criado en este lugar, podía moverme en él. Me incorporé, aun sintiendo el fuego recorrerme, observé mi piel, no parecía estar quemada pero sentía el fuego. Lo que sea que me administraron, estaba quemándome por dentro.

Con toda la fuerza que pude me levanté de aquella camilla, iba a ser una odisea, pero tenía que intentarlo. Con pasos lentos me dirigí a una puerta trasera, él trabajaba con productos inflamables, así que había una salida de emergencia. Logré arrastrarme hasta ese lugar.

El aire nocturno hizo que sintiera un poco de alivio, el dolor empezaba a opacar, aun sentía las llamas, pero no con la misma fuerza que antes. Me dirigía a tropezones hasta que llegué al bosque que nos rodeada. Siempre había renegado de vivir en un lugar tan aislado y solo rodeado por un bosque, sin vecinos ni nada, pero tal vez esa era una ventaja en este momento. Era más fácil esconderse entre árboles y maleza, con toda la rapidez que pude me interné en el lugar.

Cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos me dejé caer, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para seguir, estaba exhausta. Unos metros atrás había dejado de sentir dolor, pero el cansancio me estaba pasando factura. Esperaba estar lo suficientemente lejos, no quería volver a aquel infierno, esta era solo una de las pruebas que él me haría, primero me mataría antes de que él volviera a inyectarme algo más.

—Pero miren que me encontré aquí —La voz me hizo volver abrir los ojos, frente a mí apareció un hombre joven, sus ojos fueron lo que me asustó. Eran rojos como los de aquel hombre, esto no podía significar nada bueno para mí, pero estaba tan débil que no me podía poner de pie—. Tranquila, preciosa. Te llevaré a un sitio mejor, más cálido —me levantó como si fuera un saco de papas y luego corrió con tanta velocidad que por un minuto pensé que volaba.

Estaba tan mareada, ya no veía mas que machas verdes y negras, ya no sabía si lo que estaba viviendo era real o solo era una ilusión por el efecto de la mierda que Mayuri me había inyectado en mi brazo. Tenía miedo, no quería despertar y verme atada a una mesa de experimento, pero tampoco quería llegar al sitio donde aquel hombre me llevaba, algo me decía que no seria nada bueno para mí, estaba fuera de mis sentidos, pero pude notar las dobles intensiones de sus acciones, él ganaría algo y probablemente la que perdería sería yo.

— _Suéltame_ —Me sorprendí al no poder ser capaz de darle voz a mi palabra. El hombre giró a verme y vi una maldita sonrisa, parecía que mi descubrimiento era lo mejor que le había pasado.

—Oh, parece que la pequeña es muda, esto valdrá mucho más —Estaba perdida, solo esperaba que no fuera un infierno peor del que acababa de huir.

*.*.*

Abrí mis ojos, pero lo único que vi era oscuridad, sentí un dolor en mi garganta, como si tuviera mucha sed. Llevé mi mano a mi garganta, noté las vendas que rodeaban mi muñeca, alguien se había encargado de tratar mis heridas, pero no parecía para nada bueno. Sentí el peso de lo que parecía un grillete en mi pie derecho. ¿Donde diablos estaba ahora? ¿Acaso esto nunca terminaría?

Me levanté y me examiné, nada en mi había cambiado, había visto a los animales convertirse en tres veces su tamaño y luego enloquecer. Yo no me sentía ni me veía distinta, lo único era ese dolor insistente en la garganta, esperaba que quien me tuviera cautiva no me dejara morir de deshidratación.

El lugar donde me tenían parecía subterráneo, no había ventanas ni tampoco alguna luz para guiarme. Me abracé a mí misma, había pensado que ya nunca más sentiría miedo, Kurotsuchi se había encargado de hacerme indiferente a esa emoción, pero al parecer no estaba completamente extinto en mí. En las últimas horas había sentido más miedo que en toda mi vida, no era tan inmune como me había hecho creer. Yo aun sentía dolor, miedo y aun podía llorar.

Para aumentar más mi miedo, pude escuchar unos gritos horripilantes y como alguien suplicaba por ayuda, alguien suplicaba por su vida. Al parecer la estaban arrastrando fuera de donde yo me encontraba, se escuchaba golpes y gritos.

—Te juro que no volveré a intentarlo —suplica, era la voz de una mujer, se escuchaba quebrada. Otro grito dejó escapar, era algo horrible de oír.

—Te lo advertí, aquí nadie sale sin amo —Una voz fría y algo juvenil se escuchó—. Por eso odio tener mercancía vieja, son tan tercos. Es mejor tenerlos desde niños, son bien portados y fácil de adiestrar. Lumina, termina con su sufrimiento

Un ultimo grito se escuchó antes de que algo chocara, algo me decía que le acaban de estrellar la cabeza de la mujer contra una de las paredes. La puerta se abrió y yo me abracé a mí misma, no veía muy bien, pero sentí sus pasos, estaba asustada, ¿que querían de mí?

—Pareces una chica inteligente —Pude distinguirlo cuando estuvo frente a mí, era un hombre joven, de cabellos claros. Su mirada y sonrisa solo me hicieron pensar que tal vez seguir en manos de Mayuri era mejor, ya sabía que esperar con él, en cambio de este hombre, no sabía que esperar—, eso que escuchaste, es lo que pasa cuando alguien intenta escapar de aquí

— _¿Dónde estoy?_ —intenté preguntar, pero parecía que aun era incapaz de utilizar mi voz.

—Entonces, si es cierto, no puedes hablar. Esto definitivamente aumentara el precio, aunque a muchos amos le gusta escuchar los gritos hay otros que prefieren a los callados — _¿Amos? ¿En donde demonios había ido a parar?_ —. Así es pequeña, debo entrenarte para que pueda subastarte, te conseguiré un buen amo. Aunque tendré que alimentarte mejor, estas muy delegada y tu palidez demuestra poca salud

Salió sonriendo de mi celda, apenas cerró la puerta me levanté, tenía que encontrar una salida, al parecer había caído en un sitio peor. Había escuchado sobre la trata de personas, era probable que me iban a vender como un juguete sexual o algo peor, y si me querían entrenar solo significaba…Maldición, debía salir de aquí.

No encontré nada con lo que me pudiera ayudar, el tintineo de la cadena de mi grillete, solo me provocaba ira e impotencia. Había vivido siendo abusada por Kurotsuchi pero nunca se había atrevido a tocarme mas que solo para golpearme, ahora era muy probable que sería abusada también sexualmente. Tenía que irme a como diera lugar

*.*.*

Había pasado varias horas y seguía sin encontrar una salida, la sed se había incrementado, no tenía hambre, pero la sed era algo que ya no soportaba. La puerta se volvió a oír, yo me encogí, por ella entró una mujer, iluminó el lugar con una lampara y la colocó al lado de la cama, llevaba una bandeja con comida y bebida.

No espere que me la diera, sino que le arrebaté el vaso, me tomé de un trago la bebida, era agua, pero sentía que aquello no era suficiente. Ella sirvió más en mi vaso, me veía con compasión. Por su mirada supe que por mas que le suplicara no me ayudaría, era la misma que yo tenía cuando cumplía las ordenes de Kurotsuchi aunque no me gustara.

—Trata de ser obediente, puede que consigas a un amo bueno. Descansa un poco, dentro de un rato vendrá por tu primera lección, trata de resistir, no lo contradigas y has todo lo que te pide, de esa manera será mas llevadero para ti

Aquello solo me hizo sentir más miedo, ella recogió todo, no quise tocar la comida, no me provocaba en ese momento. Me dirigió una mirada de lastima y se fue sin decirme mas nada. Yo me volví acurrucar, no sabía que me pasaba, pero el agua no había aliviado nada mi sed.

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que volví a escuchar la puerta, alcé la mirada, gracias a la luz que había dejado la mujer pude apreciar mejor al hombre que había entrado. Era joven, tenía el cabello de una extraña tonalidad rosácea y ojos marrón claro, pero su mirada y sonrisa eran escalofriantes.

—¿Estas listas, pequeña? Hoy comenzara la primera lección —Supe que esto era un nuevo infierno cuando vi el látigo de cuero en sus manos y una mordaza en el otro. Iba a encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nuevo personaje! Siempre soy una desgraciada con algún personaje, el turno de esta historia va a ser para Nemú jajaja no había pensado en incluirla de esta manera pero cuando empecé a escribir no me detuve hasta terminar el capitulo.

Me emocionaron sus comentarios, ya estoy de vacaciones, por lo que espero poder actualizar con mas frecuencia.

¡Gracias por comentar!


	12. Chapter 12: Byakuya

**Capítulo 12**

—Voy a ir por ellas —Ichigo había tardado mucho en decir esa frase y esa era una de las razones por la que me encontraba en su oficina.

Ichigo es fuerte y un alfa preocupado por su manada, tenía sus méritos, pero lo que siempre era un obstáculo para él era el ser impulsivo. Desde que lo había conocido, ese era el punto que tenía débil, era fácil desestabilizarlo si utilizabas eso a tu favor, las palabras correctas y él se lanzaba contra ti.

Entendía en parte su preocupación, era su pareja la que estaba en peligro, y en mi caso era mi hermana, pero Rukia me había demostrado en muchas situaciones que ella era capaz de manejar sus problemas, tal vez no de la mejor manera, pero salía de ellos. No era alguien indefenso, aunque ya estaba por amanecer y realmente era preocupante que no regresaran, yo también estaba empezando a sentir deseos de incendiar media manada si con eso la encontraba a ambas, si, porque para mi sorpresa, realmente también me preocupaba Soi Fong, ella se veía alguien difícil de vencer a pesar de ser un elf, pero, aun así, varios sabían que su debilidad eran sus alas.

—Espera, recuerda que ellas están tratando de infiltrarse, si aun no las han descubierto, que tú ataques la manada, va a ponerlas en peligro —Para mi sorpresa, él escuchó mis palabras, se alejó de la puerta y empezó a dar vueltas en la oficina como un lobo encerrado.

—Y si ya las descubrieron, estaríamos perdiendo tiempo, pudieron haberles hecho algo… —No había terminado de hablar cuando en medio de la oficina aparecieron las dos chicas, ambas con respiraciones agitadas y uno que otro rasguño.

—Maldición, esta no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas —fueron las primeras palabras de Soi Fong, cuando fue capaz de hablar.

Rukia soltó una carcajada, Ichigo fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó a examinar a Rukia, ella se dejó, pero tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, después de todo era una Kuchiki, en su sangre estaba ser orgullosa. Yo sin evitarlo me acerqué a Soi Fong, la elf se había dejado caer en el mismo punto donde llegó, me incliné y ella alzó la mirada, algo extraño me pasaba con ella, no podía evitar acercarme. Tuve que controlarme para no soltar un gruñido al ver dos golpes en su rostro, eso me desconcertó, nunca me sentí tan fuera de mí por alguien que no fuera por mi hermana.

—Te dije que podía con esto —Las palabras de Rukia me sacaron de mis pensamientos, estaba sido abrazada por Ichigo.

—Maldita sea, Rukia —bufó Ichigo, mi hermana le provocaría canas muy rápidamente.

—Tu pareja no está muy cuerda, la maldita me hizo correr por toda esa manada —dijo Soi Fong viendo a Ichigo y luego a Rukia—. Y esa manada no es pequeña como esta, ¡Es un maldito pueblo! —Aquello hizo reír a Rukia.

—Oh, vamos. Todo salió perfecto —respondió mi hermana

—Quiero escuchar toda esa historia —Vi primero a Rukia y ella solo me sonrió, había hecho de las suyas, luego dirigí mi mirada a Soi Fong.

—¡Tu hermana esta demente! —bufó la elf, por un momento sentí deseos de reír por su expresión, parecía fuera de sí. Esa sensación me sorprendió ¿Desde cuándo quería reír por la expresión de alguien?—. Su grandioso plan fue simplemente dejarse atrapar por el idiota del alfa actual

—¡¿Que?! —Ichigo se levantó, definitivamente Rukia iba acabar con la salud mental de ese alfa. No me sorprendía que aquel fuera su plan, ella era impredecible.

—Él no me iba a ser daño, Koga sabe que yo soy la única manera de llegar Byakuya, el imbécil realmente creyó que estaba traicionando a mi hermano —Sonrió hacia mi—. Gin siempre me ha molestado por ser mala actriz y al parecer no soy tan mala, logré engañarlo. Además, no hay mejor manera de hacer hablar a Koga que idolatrándolo, juro que necesito una botella de alcohol para lavar mi boca de toda las barbaridades y estupideces que le dije —añadió, yo alcé una ceja viéndola.

—Te dije, tu hermana esta demente —volvió a decir Soi Fong.

—Demente no, poco ortodoxa —aclaró Rukia como si esa fuera la verdad del universo—. Por cierto, no hay nada mejor que contar con una elf, pudimos desaparecer antes de que alguien lo notaran

—¿Qué descubrieron? —pregunté antes de que Soi Fong saltará sobre Rukia.

—Tenemos dos malditos problemas —Rukia dejó las bromas y me vio seriamente—. Primero, Koga está aliado al líder de los jaguares, el maldito realmente piensa que está manipulándolos, cuando creo que la mierda es, al contrario. Segundo, su plan no solo es tomar nuestra manada, sino a todas las que están cercanas. Y realmente tiene hombres para hacerlo, aparte de sus hombres, tiene a los jaguares y también a un gran grupo de repudiados y rebeldes de otra manada, entre ellos, los de esta —comentó lo último viendo a Ichigo.

—¡Maldición!

—Necesitaran mucho más hombre, realmente esto será una guerra —añadió Soi Fong, viéndome a mí y luego a Ichigo.

—Koga no estará nada feliz cuando se dé cuenta que lo deje _vestido y alborotado_ *, si solo pudiera ver su expresión cuando se dé cuenta que lo engañé —Rukia parecía satisfecha con su plan, no podía decir lo mismo de la expresión asesina de Ichigo.

—No sé si quiera saber que más hiciste

—Eres mi pareja, no te iba a traicionar, pero si dejé que su imaginación volverá, y realmente voló el muy maldito —bufó Rukia, con esas palabras supe que había hecho. Koga siempre había mostrado interés en ella, y ella probablemente se aprovechó de eso.

—Tu. Hermana. esta. loca —me volvió a decir Soi Fong.

Era comprensible que lo pensara, Rukia no era para nada común, sus planes siempre eran muy extraños, pero de igual manera funcionaban. Era una caja de sorpresa hasta para mí. Y ya era problema de Ichigo, aunque el maldito debía tener las manos donde yo las pudiera ver, seguía siendo mi hermana.

—Debo ir a hablar con Yoruichi, necesitas más hombres —Soi Fong volvió a ponerse de pie y parecía dispuesta a irse, pero yo tomé su brazo.

—Yo iré contigo. Necesito hablar con la reina —Ella no parecía muy feliz, pero asintió.

—No eres como tu hermana ¿cierto? —preguntó, yo la vi y alcé una ceja, ¿realmente creía que era como ella? —. Si, eso es poco probable —sonrió, antes de colocar su mano en mi hombro.

La sensación de aparecer era desconcertante, por un minuto sentí como si me arrancaran de la nada y luego me arrojaran en otro lugar. Era una sensación muy fuerte, cuando logré volver a enfocar mi vista, estaba en un elaborado salón del trono. Nunca había estado detrás del velo, pero no esperaba aquello. Era un lugar natural lleno de plantas, flores, un gran trono hecho de ramas, en el no había nadie. El salón era abierto a la intemperie y estaba vacío, pero era un lugar impresionante.

—No sé para qué diablos tenemos una reina si lo que menos hace es gobernar —bufó, soltándome. Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a un pasillo hecho de árboles—, sígueme. Debe estar con Urahara.

Era un bosque y parecía ser donde estaban ubicadas nuestras manadas, pero yo sabía que no estábamos en la misma dimensión, los elf tenían ese poder, después de todo por eso eran capaces de aparecer y desaparecer. Ellos vivían en los bosques pero solo se podía acceder a su territorio con un elf, era la única manera de cruzar el velo.

—No sé ni para que mierda tiene una corte, los malditos solo están a su lado para darle sermones cuando las cosas salen mal, ahh pero para lo demás, desaparecen —Soi Fong seguía discutiendo, yo solo la observaba.

Era divertido de ver cómo era fácil de molestar, la chica era menuda, pero eso no impedía al parecer tener su temperamento. No pude dejar escapar una media sonrisa, era sorpréndete como esa elf me llamaba la atención, era hermosa como toda elf pero su actitud no parecía como lo que había oído de ellas, aunque las pocas veces que había visto a Yoruichi, ella tampoco lo parecía. Tal vez era cierto lo que había dicho Soi Fong, estábamos llenos de estereotipos falsos sobre los elfs.

—¡Yoruichi! —gritó al llegar lo que parecía una zona salida de un cuento infantil.

Era una gran mesa pero en vez de comida y té, tenía tubos de ensayos y líquidos raros, sobre ella estaba sentada Yoruichi, la mujer realmente demostraba su posición, su piel morena y atributos perfecto la hacían ver atractiva, su vestido y forma de mirar eran elegantes, realmente parecía una reina, haciendo un lado que estaba sentada sobre una mesa.

Observaba a un hombre rubio trabajar, el hombre era excéntrico y para mi sorpresa, el hombre era un shifter, no distinguía de que raza pero era un shifter. Si ese era el consorte de la reina, aquello no era normal. No había escuchado nunca de un elf que estuviera emparejado con alguien fuera de su raza, pensé que no era posible. Observé a Soi Fong, si eso era cierto, tal vez la atracción que yo sentía hacia ella, no era simplemente eso. Oh, mierda.

—Soi, que bueno que regresaste —Yoruichi se incorporó—. No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto

—Eres una maldita —Aquellas palabras de Soi Fong me sorprendieron, ¿no se supone que ella era su reina? Le hablaba como si fuera una simple persona y a Yorucihi parecía no molestarle—, me lanzas a los lobos y tu bien tranquila de la vida aquí disfrutando de Urahara

—Que carácter —comentó el rubio por primera vez, dejando lo que hacia para ver a Soi Fong con una sonrisa, algo en mi interior quería gruñirle, parecía verle con cariño.

—Tu no me hables, entrenaste a un maldito lobo y fuiste incapaz de hacerlo conmigo —Aquello terminaba de confirmar mi teoría, él era Urahara—. Gran consorte de la reina que eres, ni siquiera entrenas bien a quien la va a defender—bufó, realmente parecía ofendida.

—Ok, no estas de muy buen humor hoy, pequeña —sonrió el rubio, mi lobo quería salir. Oh, mierda. Realmente Soi Fong era mi pareja, nunca había sentido a mi lobo tan descontrolado por solo una simple conversación.

—Acabo de estar rodeada de unos jaguares hablando sobre las maravillas que les hacen a nuestras especies, crees que me humor será el mejor —Yo desvié mi atención de ellos y vi a Soi Fong, ella no había dicho nada de eso.

—¿Jaguares? —Yoruichi la vio con seriedad.

—Se aliaron con el rebelde de la manada del oeste —informó, Yoruichi fijo su atención en mí.

—Oh, Byakuya-boy. No esperaba verte tan pronto —Odiaba ese tonto apodo, y ella parecía nunca olvidarlo así ya hubiera pasado cien años.

—Yoruichi —saludé con rigidez.

—Siempre tan frio, igual que tu abuelo. Verte aquí solo significa algo, las cosas se salieron de tus manos

—Soy perfectamente capaz de acabar con Koga pero no puedo engañar de ser capaz de acabar con todos sus hombres, los jaguares y repudiados, con solo mis hombres y los de Ichigo —admití, necesitábamos más para atacar.

—Y yo —dijo Soi Fong como si la hubiera olvidado, no me gustaba mucho la idea, pero ella era una enviada de Yoruichi, sabía defenderse y por más que yo discutiera, ella haría oídos sordos como mi hermana, ellas irían, aunque las encerráramos.

—Así que necesitas a mis hombres, yo accedí a ese pedido con anterioridad, ¿Que más te trae por aquí? —Yoruichi además de ser hermosa, era inteligente, eso es lo que había mantenido a los elfs todo este tiempo.

—Necesito a mi manada —Ella sonrió.

—Creo que te hiciste una idea errada, ellos no están atrapados aquí, simplemente fue para protegerlos mientras que su alfa reclamaba lo que por derecho le pertenece. Kyoraku, se encuentra en el gran salón. Llévalo con ellos, Soi Fong —Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección, yo la iba a seguir, pero Yoruichi me detuvo—. ¿Recuerdas el trato?

—Perfectamente, una vez que tomé mi manada, lo cumpliré —aseguré.

—Perfecto —La reina sonrió y señaló hacia Soi Fong, yo asentí.

La elf me esperaba unos metros mas adelante, ella me observó con curiosidad, pero siguió caminando, realmente ese lugar era muy raro, todo estaba en medio del bosque, no había paredes, solo árboles, plantas y flores que formaban pasillos y especie de salones.

—¿Trato? Pensé que Yoruichi tenía mucho tiempo sin estar en contacto con su manada —Soi Fong expuso su duda unos minutos después.

—Con exactitud, han pasado doscientos años —respondí, Rukia no había nacido pero yo era joven cuando ella aun frecuentaba el lugar—, Yoruichi aun así de vez en cuando se aparecía en la oficina de mi abuelo para molestarlo. La última reunión, yo estuve presente, ambos establecieron un trato por una vieja deuda, ella está pagando y yo estoy cumpliendo con la parte que nos corresponde

—Solo me estas generando más curiosidad —comentó, sabía que no le estaba respondiendo lo que quería.

En ese momento llegamos a una gran área donde pude ver a varios miembros de mi manada riendo, jugando o solo hablando entre ellos. Kyoraku fue el primero en notar nuestra presencia, se acercó con una gran sonrisa y palmeó mi hombro cuando estuvo junto a mí.

—¡Byakuya, que bueno verte! Estaba esperando por ti, amo este lugar, tanto alcohol y bellezas, —comentó—pero realmente necesito salir de aquí, porque si no nunca lo haré

—Te tengo la excusa perfecta, —Kyoraku me vio esta vez con seriedad—, estamos en guerra y necesito a todos los guerreros preparados

—Estaba deseando oír eso, a Koga le falta un poco de sentido común y la mayoría queremos hacérselo ver —Una sonrisa peligrosa apareció, por algo Kyoraku era el beta de mi abuelo, el hombre era letal cuando se lo proponía.

—La reina cederá a varios de su guardia, nos esperaran en el salón de trono para transportar a todos lo que convoques —comentó Soi Fong, Kyoraku asintió y fue a reunirse con los miembros de mi manada, todos parecían ansiosos pero solo irían los que podían luchar, luego volveríamos por los demás.

*.*.*

—Cuando dije que eran bienvenido, no imagine a tener toda una manada de lobos y elfs aquí —comentó Ichigo cuando nos vio aparecer en su sala, pude notar la emoción de mucho de sus guerreros pero también vi descontento en algunos rostros.

Rukia me había dicho que Ichigo tenía un grupo de viejo de lobos que no querían desligarse de las antiguas tradiciones, él no quería desterrarlos, pero por sus miradas supe que, si no lo hacía pronto, esos viejos le iban a traer grandes problemas. Veía el deseo de poder, conocía las malas intenciones, ellos nos observaban como el consejo que tenía mi abuelo, el que estaba originando todo este desastre.

—Creo que por fin _La Casa_ estará realmente ocupada —dijo Isshin, el padre del alfa, dándole la bienvenida.

—Y todavía puedes contar con más. —Una de las lobas de la manada de Ichigo entró sonriendo a la sala—. Grimmjow me acaba de llamar, sus hombres están ansiosos de participar en esta guerra, la ciudad se ha tornado aburrida, según me dijo.

—Sabes que tu compañero está loco ¿Cierto? —dijo Ichigo, ella giñó un ojo.

—La tuya no es muy cuerda, ya escuché su gran hazaña —respondió sonriendo mientras veía a Rukia, luego lo volvió a ver—. Y ambos sabemos que los dos tampoco lo estamos, así que déjate de estupideces y preparémonos.

*.*.*

El campo de entrenamiento que tenía Ichigo estaba repleto, se estaba alistando para ir, realmente esto parecía una guerra. Odiaba el hecho de no haber frenado a tiempo a Koga y que toda la situación se me saliera de las manos, pero el maldito era muy astuto, sabía que no me podía vencer en una batalla por lo que consiguió aliados.

—¿Listo para tomar lo que por derecho te pertenece? —La voz de Soi Fong me sacó de mis pensamientos, la elf era sigilosa, no la había escuchado llegar, aunque era probable que simplemente se hubiera aparecido. Asentí y ella se colocó junto a mí.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti —comenté unos segundos después.

—Dime

—¿Por qué te diriges hacia tu reina de manera tan informal? —Ella me observó con curiosidad, le había sorprendido mi pregunta.

—Yoruichi, no es solo mi reina, es mi tía

—Tienes un carácter de cuidar, solo quería saber si no te iban a ejecutar por hablarle de esa manera cuando regreses —Ella sonrió ante mis palabras.

—Créeme que la corte varias veces lo has propuesto —dijo, no me gustó escuchar eso, a pesar de su sonrisa y parecer decirlo en broma, sus palabras parecían tener algo de dolor.

—Tu realmente no lo sientes, ¿Cierto? —No pude evitar la preguntar, ella parecía realmente no sentir la atracción, hablaba con demasiada naturalidad conmigo y no parecía fuera de si como yo me sentía.

—¿Que? —preguntó sin entender lo que acaba de decir.

—Nada

Yo empecé a caminar hacia afuera, me haba molestado el saber que ella no lo sentía, ¿Era por ser una elf? ¿O era simplemente que yo estaba equivocado? Nunca me había puesto a pensar en mi pareja, después de todo había vivido mas de ciento cincuenta años y aun no la había encontrado. Nunca pensé que tuviera una, siempre asumí que elegiría a una de las lobas de la manada. El destino me había dado una pero extrañamente era una elf, no parecía reciproco.

—¿Sabes? Los shifters son seres curiosos —No me había dado cuenta que ella me seguía.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando encuentran a su pareja parece que el mundo realmente dejara de existir y solo están ellos, es algo curioso —Su comentario me llamó la atención, ella no me observaba, solo caminaba junto a mí.

—¿Los elfs no son así? —pregunté.

—Nosotros no cumplimos eso, realmente nos enlazamos con nosotros mismos, es poco visto que tengamos parejas fuera y realmente nuestras conexiones no son tan fuertes como las de ustedes

—Si es así, ¿Cómo es que Yoruichi está con Urahara?

—Es la más grande de nuestras excepciones, aun la corte está tratando de procesar aquello, para sus mentes cuadradas, aquello era imposible —pude sentir algo de desprecio en su voz.

—¿Tu no crees en eso?

—Creo que nuestra raza se está extinguiendo por esa razón, los elf son seres egoístas y superficiales, Byakuya. Siempre les ha gustado conservar y valorar a nuestra raza, por eso creen en la pureza. Pero con sinceridad, yo no creo en esto. Creo que por aislarnos del mundo es que nos estamos extinguiendo —Ella volvió a verme y vi algo distinto en sus ojos.

Ella me había engañado todo este tiempo, estaba sintiendo la atracción, pero luchaba contra ella. No estaba lista para admitirlo, pero me lo estaba haciendo ver con esa conversación. Algo era cierto, no era el momento. Yo debía recuperar mi manada para luego pensar en como tomar esta situación.

*.*.*

Ichigo dejó la oficina junto a la mayoría de las personas luego de establecer la estrategia que utilizaremos, pero Gin permaneció de pie donde estaba hasta que todo el mundo salió y solo quedamos los dos, por su mirada sabía lo que tenía que decirme.

—Byakuya, necesito decirte algo

—Dime que no embarazaste a ninguna de esta manada, solo tenemos unos días aquí

—Maldito…—dijo riéndose—. Encontré a mi pareja —soltó sin dudarlo mucho.

—La rubia ¿cierto? —Él me vio sorprendido—. Gin, es evidente, tu mirada hacía ella no es nada sana, aunque ella tampoco parece muy cohibida

—No parece, pero lo es —comentó, eso era demasiada información.

—No quiero escuchar eso —caminé hacia él—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No te voy a dejar pero tampoco la puedo dejar a ella, ¿Puedes aceptarla en la manada una vez que esto culmine?

—¿Ella está de acuerdo con dejar a su manada?

—Creo que este lugar solo le trae malos recuerdos —respondió, había escuchado que muchos miembros de esta manada habían sido dañados por el antiguo alfa.

—Ella será bienvenida —palmeé su hombro y ambos nos dirigimos con los demás.

—Otra duda que tengo, esa elf…—comentó mientras salíamos.

—¿Que sucede con ella?

—No me engañas, la forma en la que confías en ella. No explotaste cuando se llevó a tu hermana, confiaste en que regresaría. Tú no eres ese tipo de persona, no dijiste nada y simplemente te preocupaste por ella cuando llegaron, a Ichigo también le pareció curioso aquello. Es tu pareja ¿cierto?

—Lo es

—¡Mierda, lo sabía!

—Nadie debe saberlo por ahora

—Lo sé, no soy idiota. Esto pondrá en peligro tu sucesión y le dará más fuerza a Koga, los tradicionalistas pegaran un grito al cielo por esto. Un alfa con alguien fuera de la manada, y de paso de otra especie, esto va a ser digno de ver —dijo lo ultimo riéndose.

—¿Estas de mi lado?

—Claro, pero igual no le quita lo divertido. Byakuya, el alfa indiferente y frío, emparejado con una elf y esa elf….Creo que te sacaran canas. Agradece que la encontraste después de que Rukia encontrara a la suya, porque ya vimos que esa combinación sería letal para nuestra manada y tu vida —Al maldito parecía divertirle mi situación.

—Deja de decir estupideces y apresúrate, tenemos una manada que recuperar

* * *

¡Gracias por comentar!

Siento que este capitulo me quedo algo loco pero me gustó, así que lo deje así. ¿Emocionados? Yo lo estoy, viene la acción.

 _Vestido y alborotado*_ : No se que tan famosa es esta frase, hace referencia a dejar plantado a alguien o ilusionar de que algo va a ocurrir y realmente no pasa.

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, me emocionan demasiado *-*

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13: Orihime

**Capítulo 13**

Los observé irse desde la ventana de la oficina de Ichigo, vi como cambiaban y se lanzaban hacia el bosque. Dos lobas se rezagaron y ambas fijaron su mirada en donde yo estaba. Sabía quiénes eran, había pasado casi toda mi niñez viendo su forma natural, Rangiku y Nell.

Yo agité mi mano como despedida, controlando mis ganas de ir y correr detrás de ellas. Ellas se vieron, asintieron en mi dirección y luego se internaron en el bosque. Suspiré, realmente me preocupaba mucho la situación, si era una guerra eso quería decir que varios no iban a regresar. Estaba asustada y me sentía tan impotente, yo quería ir con ella, yo quería estar a su lado si se enfrentaba a algo peligroso, protegerlas como ella lo hacían conmigo, pero solo era una simple humana a la que siempre debían proteger.

—¿Orihime? —La voz de Uryu me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Él se acercó a mí y se detuvo a mi lado, sabía que mi rostro demostraba lo que sentía, nunca había sido buena en ocultar mis emociones. Uryu, era luego de Ichigo y las chicas, quien más me conocía y quien más me cuidaba, a pesar de su apariencia algo inexpresiva, él era alguien que realmente protegía a los suyos y velaba por la seguridad de todos en la manada. Era perfecto como beta.

—Sabes, entiendo lo que puedes sentir en este momento, yo también quiero ir con ellos y velar que a nadie le ocurra nada, pero a veces nos toca ayudar de otra manera

—Por lo menos eres un shifter y no una indefensa humana —No pude evitar dejar salir esa frase, realmente me sentía frustrada de no poder ayudar.

—Te he visto dar un golpe, tú no eres tan indefensa —me sonrió—. Además tú tienes algo que realmente necesitamos, tu conocimiento y habilidad han sido de demasiada utilidad para nuestra manada. No todos los buenos guerreros tienen que estar en el frente de una batalla.

—Sabes que ya no soy una niña ¿cierto? —dije, no quería sonar hiriente ni nada, pero realmente me sentía mal de no ser capaz de luchar con ellos, él sonrió más ante mis palabras.

—Sí, es algo evidente ¿No lo crees? —Yo golpeé su hombro, suspiré.

—Se cuál es mi lugar Uryu, pero eso no significa que me guste. Yo sé que a ti tampoco te gustó que te dejaran a cargo de la manada —Él asintió.

—Como dices, sabemos nuestro lugar. Ahora, vamos por algo de comer

Lo seguí, de alguna manera saber que Uryu estaba aquí me daba aliento, ambos fuimos dejado atrás sin que quisiéramos. Aunque era evidente que había una muy gran diferencia entre nosotros, Uryu tenía una responsabilidad, era el primero en la mente de Ichigo para dejar la manada a su protección.

Desde que tenía recuerdos había sido criada en esta manada, no conocía nada más que lo que había observado mientras crecía, al principio no entendía porque ellos eran capaz de cambiar y yo no, había pensado que era alguien defectuosa, y por eso me habían dejado abandonada en el bosque. Solo comprendí toda la situación cuando Masaki, la madre de Ichigo, me explicó el por qué yo era diferente de todos los demás.

No fue fácil entenderlo, yo crecía mientras ellos prácticamente estaban igual a como cuando yo era una niña. Solo los niños cambiaban a jóvenes pero de ahí parecía que su tiempo se detenía. No envejecían, los famosos viejos de la manada no parecían pasar de cuarenta años. Yo probablemente pronto sería una anciana y ellos aun estarían igual.

—Estás muy pensativa y callada —comentó Uryu, él preparaba lo que sería nuestra cena tardía.

—Estoy asustada —confesé, él detuvo lo que hacía y me vio.

—Ellos regresaran, sabes que Ichigo no es alguien fácil de vencer

—Si lo sé —Y cuando todo esto terminara, Ichigo iba a establecer la manada junto a su pareja.

Tal vez no debía pensar de esa manera, estaba siendo egoísta, pero aun así dolía saber que yo sería hecha a un lado. Ichigo había estado siempre que yo necesitaba de alguien, había cuidado de mí, había hecho todo para que yo me sintiera cómoda y segura, y no supe cuando estos sentimientos pasaron de admiración a otra cosa que me asustaba. Yo sabía que esos sentimientos no serían correspondidos, pero igual no pude evitar que surgieran.

Suspiré, estaba desanimada y mis pensamientos no ayudaban, realmente solo quería que regresaran a salvo, no me importaba si luego yo tendría que soportar ver a Ichigo con su pareja, después de todo él se merecida ser feliz. Yo lo único que quería era que todos regresaran bien.

Comimos en silencio, Uryu también parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, imaginaba la razón, si yo me sentía impotente, él se debía sentir peor. Había aceptado porque simplemente la manada no se podía quedar desprotegida, Ichigo estaba decidido a ir a esa batalla por lo que alguien igual de capaz debía quedarse para protegerla.

—Deberías ir a descansar, ya es algo tarde —comentó luego de terminar. Yo seguía inconforme pero Uryu tenía razón, era tarde y realmente me sentía cansada.

*.*.*

 _Me encontraba en un hermoso jardín, era amplio y muy bien cuidado, cerca podía ver una elegante casa, muy hermosa. Estaba segura que no estaba ni cerca de la manada, ¿Dónde estaba? El lugar me parecía familiar y me sentí segura._

 _Unos pasos me alertaron de que había alguien más conmigo, giré hacia el sonido y me encontré con un hombre joven, tal vez contemporáneo con Ichigo. Era alto y de cabello castaño, lo llevaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de tonalidad muy parecida, él me sonrió. Yo no sabía quién era pero corrí hacia él y lo abracé, había sido algo que nació en mí, como si era lo acostumbrado a hacer, como si fuera natural._

 _Él acarició mi cabello con suavidad, luego besó mi frente, me dijo algo pero yo no logré entender lo que me decía. Empezó a jugar conmigo, yo corría y él me perseguía, cuando me atrapaba me elevaba en el aire o me hacía costilla, la sensación era tan confortante y agradable, me sentía tan segura._

 _De la nada el ambiente se tornó frío y oscuro, él me tomó y colocó detrás de él, como si algo malo fuera ocurrir y él quería protegerme. Sentí como alguien me tomó con violencia, yo grité y lloré mientras era alejado de él, él también luchaba contra algo que lo impedía llegar a mí. Los gritos y el llanto, era tan desgarrador, no quería ser llevada, estaba asustada y realmente tenía demasiado miedo, los gritos empeoraron…._

Desperté algo aturdida, pero me levanté con rapidez al darme cuenta que los gritos que escuchaba no eran solo una pesadilla, me asomé por la ventana y vi a los guerreros que se habían quedado correr hacia el bosque. Era muy entrada la noche por lo que casi no podía ver nada de lo que ocurría, solo los veía correr.

Ichigo había dejado para nuestra protección a varios de sus mejores hombres, algo malo debía estar ocurriendo para que los tuviera tan alterado. Corrí hacia la puerta y cuando abrí me golpeé con alguien, alcé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Isshin, él no dijo nada y solo tomó mi mano, me llevó hasta una de las habitaciones, abrió la puerta, en ella estaban las pequeñas Karin y Yuzu, ambas abrazadas y llorando.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —pregunté mientras tomaba a una de las niñas en mis brazos y él a la otra.

—La manada está siendo atacada, Uryu y los demás están defendiéndola pero debemos ir a un lugar seguro —Por su tono supe que no teníamos muchas ventajas, debíamos salir de aquí.

—Está bien —Ambos salimos con rapidez.

En el camino fueron uniéndose los miembros de la manada que no eran capaces de luchar junto con los niños, Isshin nos sacó por detrás de la casa pero para nuestro horror, más de diez jaguares nos esperaban. Eran demasiado grandes como para poder con ellos, con nosotros solo había cuatro guerreros e Isshin, los cinco se colocaron delante de nosotros como escudo, yo empuje a los niños detrás de mí, varios hicieron la misma acción.

Todo fue tan rápido que no supe ni que ocurrió, los jaguares se lanzaron contra nosotros y todo se volvió un baño de sangre, gruñidos, gritos y llanto. Yo apreté a las dos hermanitas de Ichigo contra mí, varios tomaron a los niños y empezaron a correr alejándose, les pedí a las dos niñas cambiar para poder llevarla con más facilidad, ambas lo hicieron. Las tomé y corrí internándome al bosque, uno de los jaguares intentó perseguirme pero Isshin llegó a tiempo, se lanzó contra él y desgarró su garganta, me realizó una seña para que siquiera corriendo.

No supe cuánto me alejé, solo me detuve hasta que dejé de escuchar los sonidos de la batalla y todo se volvió silencioso. Abracé con más fuerza a las dos niñas que llevaba conmigo, estaba asustada y no sabía a donde ir. Ichigo no estaba cerca y Uryu debía estar luchando para proteger a nuestra manada.

Decidí seguir caminando, no era seguro quedarnos en ese lugar, en cualquier momento nos podían atacar, debíamos estar en un lugar donde yo tuviera más visibilidad y nos pudiéramos sentir seguras. Logré localizar una cueva unos cuantos metros más allá, examiné que no hubiera nada que pudiera atacarnos, las niñas cambiaron apenas cubrí la cueva con unas ramas.

—¿Dónde está papá? /¿Y mi hermano? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ambas se veían muy asustadas.

—Están luchando para que volvamos, tranquilas —susurré mientras las abrazaba, debía ser fuerte para que ellas no sintieran más miedo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Karin luego de unos minutos.

—Esperar que amanezca, descansen un poco. Yo las cuidare —Ellas asintieron y ambas se apoyaron en mí.

Esperaba que Uryu y los demás fueran capaz de frenar el ataque y que todos estuvieran bien, temía por ellos. Observé a las dos niñas dormir, no podía permitir que les hicieran daño, tenía que ir sola a ver que había sido de nuestra manada, sabía que ellas querían venir conmigo pero sería poco seguro, tenía que dejarlas aquí mientras iba a ver.

*.*.*

Era temprano, el cielo estaba empezado a aclarar, dejé a las dos niñas apoyadas entre ellas, debía ir a revisar con rapidez para volver con ellas. Cuando estuve por salir, noté que una de ellas estaba despierta y me veía, era Karin. Su mirada parecía de una persona más grande.

—Volveré dentro de poco, esperen hasta que venga por ustedes, no se alejen ni se expongan. Protege a tu hermana —La niña asintió y se abrazó más a su hermana.

Empecé a caminar, tratando de no ser ruidosa ni evidente, no sabía si los jaguares aún seguían por ahí. Con toda la rapidez que pude, logré llegar cerca de nuestra manada, podía oler desde ahí el humo y hasta la sangre, no escuchaba nada más que los ruidos del bosque. Cuando llegué cerca de _La Casa_ , quedé horrorizada, había una gran cantidad de cuerpos, tanto de jaguares como lobos, evité soltar un grito tapándome la boca, mis lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, el lugar estaba casi destruido.

Reconocí a varios de los lobos muertos, este había sido mi lugar de crianza, era mi manada, mi familia y ahora muchos no iban a volver a sonreírme, saludarme. Seguí buscando con mi mirada, debía haber sobrevivido alguien, no podían estar todos muertos. Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse, traté de contener la respiración y no moverme, sabía que los sentidos de los shifters eran muy desarrollados.

—¿Has conseguido a alguien más con vida? —reconocí esa voz, era uno de los centinelas de Ichigo, me alegré de que hubiera alguien con vida.

—Una de nuestras lobas protegió a unos cuantos niños antes de ser asesinada —dijo otro de ellos, su tono estaba lleno dolor.

—¿Donde esta Uryu? —preguntó el primero, sentí un gran alivio, Uryu estaba vivo.

—Fue junto con algunos hombres, Isshin despertó hace una hora y le dijo que Orihime estaba viva y tenía a sus dos hijas con ella

Me sentí segura al escuchar eso, me incorporé para ir hacia ellos, pero una mano me tapó la boca y empujó hacia atrás, mi miedo se disparó al yo girar y encontrarme con alguien que no conocía, no era de nuestra manada.

Sus ojos y sonrisa me produjeron escalofríos, me arrastró lejos, yo luché e intenté soltarme pero no cedió, me tenía fuertemente apretada. Estaba desesperada, ¿A dónde me llevaban? traté de respirar con calma y aclarar mi mente, debía pensar con mente fría, parecía difícil porque estaba muy asustada, pero debía lograrlo. Rangiku siempre me decía que en momentos así, debíamos de estudiar nuestro alrededor y buscar algo que nos ayudara a liberarnos. No vi nada de utilidad, recordé entonces un movimiento de Nell.

Había dejado de luchar por lo que el hombre estaba confiado de que ya no intentaría liberarme. Aproveché eso, mordí su mano con toda mi fuerza, sentí hasta el sabor de su sangre, él soltó un gruñido, yo eché mi cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza y lo golpeé en el mentón, él me soltó, yo pisé su pie y luego golpeé su ingle, él soltó un quejido de dolor y se encogió.

Yo aproveché el momento y corrí lo más rápido que pude, sabía que el jaguar iría tras de mí y si cambiaba estaba muerta. Agradecí que todos esos años corriendo detrás de los lobos me habían hecho rápida, apresuré mi paso en dirección a mi manada, pero antes de acercarme fui derribada por un gran peso.

Sobre mi estaba un jaguar, probablemente el hombre que acaba de dejar atrás, me gruñó en el rostro, sus colmillos estaban muy cerca y pude ver el odio en su mirada. Iba a morir. Cerré los ojos y solo deseé que Uryu lograra encontrar el olor de las niñas. Cuando el jaguar pareció tener intención de atacarme, unos gruñidos se escucharon.

Volví a abrir mis ojos con la esperanza que fueran los lobos de la manada pero no era así, fui rodeada por varios jaguares. Oh no, me iban a comer entre todos. Pedí quedar inconsciente antes de que el dolor fuera insoportable, realmente aquella debía ser la peor muerte.

—Déjala, ella nos puede servir —Uno de los jaguares cambió.

El jaguar sobre mí también lo hizo, lo vio de forma retadora, podía sentir la rivalidad y violencia, ambos parecían estar por lanzarse sobre el otro y desgarrarse la garganta. Tal vez era el mejor momento para escapar, pero antes de poder moverme, otro de los jaguares se acercó y me gruñó, dejándome paralizada en el acto.

—Es una simple humana —dijo en tono despectivo mi primer atacante.

—Le debemos a Szayel, ella cumple con los estándares de él. Joven, bonita y humana. Nos libraremos del bastardo —refutó el otro, ambos me vieron, su forma de hacerlo me dio escalofríos, parecían verme como si yo fuera un objeto.

No sabía quién era Szayel pero esperaba que los demás lograran dar conmigo antes de que fuera entregada. El jaguar que me atacó me vio con rencor, me tomó mi cabello y me acercó a su rostro con violencia, realmente parecía tener deseos de hacerme daño.

—Desearas que hubiera acabado con tu vida —Me dijo, luego me golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Adivinen a quien van a matar? No, no es a mi jajajaj cuando se enteren de lo que paso en la manada y que Orihime esta desaparecida, van a desatar el infierno

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, los adoro *-*

¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. Chapter 14: Gin

**Capitulo 14**

El olor de la sangre ya impregnaba el ambiente, uno de los lobos rebeldes de nuestra manada se lanzó contra mí, logró herirme en un costado, yo enterré mis dientes en una de sus patas haciendo que me soltara. Los aullidos de dolor y los gruñidos eran todo lo que se escuchaba a mí alrededor, las patas caer, el sonido de los dientes al desgarrar, el peso muerto al caer en el piso.

No había querido observar a mi alrededor para saber a cuantos habíamos perdidos, solo buscaba a Rangiku cada vez que podía, la loba era letal pero aun así no me gustaba tenerla fuera de mi vista, era una guerra y con quien luchábamos no jugaba limpio. Rukia y Soi Fong habían tenido razón, aparte de los hombres de Koga, habían repudiados y jaguares, no la cantidad de jaguares que esperábamos, pero si eran considerable si se juntaba con los demás.

El plan era sencillo, nosotros atacábamos de frente mientras los elfs poco a poco llevaban a Byakuya y algunos hombres dentro de la manada, sabíamos que Koga no estaría al frente, sino que lo esperaría dentro, debían tener un enfrentamiento por el liderazgo de la manada y Koga era demasiado astuto como para arriesgarse al estar al frente. El problema del plan era que aun con los hombres que habíamos conseguido, seguíamos en desventaja, los repudiados eran un grupo en extremo violento y con ansias de sangre, mientras que los jaguares en fuerza, uno equivalía a varios de nosotros, eran letales.

Un gruñido detrás de mi me hizo volver a la lucha, logré enterrar mis dientes en un costado del jaguar, pero no me dio tiempo de alejarme lo suficiente para que él no lastimara una de mis patas, otra herida para la colección que tenía. Acabé pronto con ese jaguar y volví a buscar a Rangiku, la chica llevaba varios minutos fuera de mi vista.

Divisé a Hisagi, había conocido al lobo en mi primera visita a la manada del Este pero desde hace unos días es que había entablado conversación con él. Era amigo de Rangiku, muy cercano para mi gusto, parecía ser después de Nell y Orihime, el que más la conocía, y realmente era una especie de perro guardián con ella. Prácticamente me había dicho que yo estaba en su mira, me había hasta amenazado de que si cometía algún desliz que pudiera hacer sufrir a Rangiku, iba a acabar con mi "miserable" vida.

Al principio me había molestado su actitud, pero pronto me di cuenta que era un apoyo para Rangiku y el lobo si quería realmente protegerla, aun no sabía si sus sentimientos iban más allá del aprecio. Él no se había alejado de Rangiku desde que empezó la lucha, pero en ese momento no la veía a su alrededor, él luchaba con dos lobos y un jaguar, le estaban dando pelea.

Fui en su dirección y golpeé a uno de los lobos, lo tomé desprevenido por lo que me dio tiempo enterrar mis dientes en su cuello y desgarrarlo. Me giré dispuesto a seguir ayudándolo pero Hisagi fue capaz de librarse de los otros dos. Gruñí, y él entendió que buscaba a mi pareja, buscó a su alrededor, tampoco sabía que se había hecho la loba, gruñí con fuerza.

Me alejé corriendo a otra de las áreas de enfrentamiento, sino estaba aquí, debía estar con Nell, empecé a sentir miedo y preocupación, aceleré mi paso, debía encontrarla. Para mi sorpresa a mi lado pasó corriendo un shifter hiena, atacó a dos lobos que me seguían sin que me diera cuenta, y luego siguió corriendo al lugar que yo acaba de dejar, aun sin creerlo volví la vista al frente, venían cuatro más que pasaron junto a mi siguiendo a la primera.

¡Oh mierda! Era cierto, la pareja de Nell realmente tenía miembros de otras especies de shifters bajo su mando.

Me olvidé de lo que acaba de ver, tenía que llegar rápido a Rangiku, pronto escuché los sonidos de los enfrentamiento, estaba por llegar pero antes de pasar los últimos árboles, cuatro jaguares aparecieron, estaba en desventaja pero un aullido de dolor viniendo de aquella zona me impulsó a atacarlos, no sabía si aquel sonido era de Rangiku o no, pero no iba a quedarme con la duda.

Enterré mis dientes apenas conseguí piel para hacerlo, no era mi más brillante idea, pero me estaba cansando y estaba preocupado por Rangiku. Uno de los jaguares me atacó al costado y estuve seguro que los otros dos también iba a participar cuando de la nada apareció un león ¡Un puto león! Los jaguares no se quedaron ni un segundo a mí alrededor y empezaron a huir, él con gran facilidad les dio alcance y realizó una masacre con ellos.

Yo no me puse a sobre analizar la situación, por lo que apenas me vi libre corrí en dirección a la batalla, pasando junto a dos leones más que siguieron al primero. ¡Oh, santa mierda! Definitivamente Ichigo acaba de ganar unos aliados muy poderosos con esa alianza con la pareja de Nell, aquello parecía una jodida locura. Nunca en todos mis años había visto a shifters de otras especies luchar en el mismo bando, aun no entendía como lo habían logrado ¿No se odiaban las hienas y los leones?

Pronto me encontré con otro campo de lucha, a la primera que vi fue a Nell, estaba acabando con algunos repudiados junto a varios elf. Los elfs podían verse débiles, pero eran igual de letales que los shifters, parecían disfrutar de jugar con sus rivales, poseían habilidades sumamente ventajosas. Localicé a Rangiku a unos metros de Nell, luchaba contra dos lobos, me lancé hacía ella, pero antes de llegar ya había acabado con los dos.

Me observó sorprendida y se acercó a mí, sabía la razón por la que no estaba siendo cohibida y me estaba revisando. Todo mi pelaje debía estar lleno de sangre, mía y de mis enemigos. Cuando se dio cuenta que ninguna de mis heridas era letales, se alejó. Yo realicé la misma acción, ella tenía pocas heridas y eso lo agradecí, ya sentías deseos de desgarrar a alguien con solo verla un poco lastimada.

—Ey, no es momento para que se pongan sentimentales —Nell había cambiado luego de terminar con los últimos enemigos que quedaban de pie en ese lugar. Definitivamente se veía escalofriante, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre y tenía varias heridas.

Algunos elfs se acercaron a ella junto a dos miembros de su manada, el rostro de ella se entristeció al ver su alrededor. Rangiku cambió y yo junto a ella, bufé, al sentir la brisa fría de la noche golpear varias de mis heridas, Rangiku me vio preocupada pero yo le resté importancia, no eran graves. Hicimos un recorrido entre los cuerpos, habíamos perdido a uno de los nuestros. Noté como a Rangiku le temblaban las manos así que cubrí una de ellas con las mía, ella me vio, pude ver la inmensa tristeza en sus ojos, empecé a temer las consecuencias de esta lucha, ella ya estaba rota y no quería mas grietas para su alma.

—¿De casualidad nadie ha visto una pantera? —bufó Nell cuando vio algunos lobos de nuestro bando llegar a la zona, la mayoría negó—. Maldición, Grimmjow ya debería estar aquí

—Vi a unos shifters hienas y leones dirigirse al Este —comenté, ella asintió.

—Son de su manada, ¿Dónde mierda estará metido?

Un coro de aullido se escuchó por todo el lugar, por la cantidad y la ubicación, Byakuya había encontrado a Koga y el enfrentamiento de alfas debía estar por comenzar. Todos nos vimos, asentimos y cambiamos, corrimos unos considerables metros hasta llegar a nuestra manada. La zona estaba desolada, solo había cuerpos y sangre, no quise detallar mucho los cuerpos por miedo a reconocer alguno. Nos dirigimos hasta el sonido de una pelea.

El lugar de combate era nuestro campo de entrenamiento, en el estaban Koga y Byakuya en su forma de lobos, ambos buscando el punto débil del otro. Estaban rodeados por los espectadores, estaba prohibido interferir en una lucha entre alfas, eran nuestras normas. Entre los observadores había hombres de nuestro lado y del lado enemigo, la mayoría ya había tomado su forma humana.

Rukia estaba junto a Ichigo observando la lucha, parecía preocupada pero mantenía su postura orgullosa. Yo me acerqué a Kyoraku, que se encontraba cerca de ellos con algunos miembros de nuestra manada, Rangiku me siguió. Ambos cambiamos.

—Koga no va muy bien, el maldito está jugando sucio, pero aun así Byakuya le estas ganando —El castaño estaba orgulloso, yo sonreí.

Kyoraku nos había entrenado a Byakuya, a mí y a varios de nuestro grupo desde que éramos unos lobeznos, él había sido nuestro maestro hasta que fuimos capaz de estar en misiones y ganar nuestras propias experiencias.

—Más le vale —Vi a la elf junto Kyoraku, no me había percatado de su presencia hasta que dijo aquella frase.

Ella no perdía de vista la pelea, su ojos fijos en Byakuya, por mucho que ella parecía querer demostrar que era indiferente, no despegaba la vista de la pelea, yo me tomé unos segundos para estudiarla. Mierda, esta pareja definitivamente era una de las más raras que he escuchado, pero había visto que Byakuya no estaba equivocado. Soi Fong realmente era su pareja, la elf no parecía preocuparse por cualquiera y en ese momento se veía muy ansiosa por el resultado. Volví mi atención a la pelea.

Koga se había lanzado sobre Byakuya, el imbécil estaba siendo impulsivo, Byakuya no tuvo que luchar mucho para darle una buena mordida a un costado, esta era una de las razones por la que Koga había evitado el enfrentamiento directo, el lobo podía llenarse la boca diciendo que era el más capaz para ser el alfa, y probablemente lo era, pero luego de Byakuya.

Byakuya tenía demasiada experiencia, desde que se convirtió en un guerrero se había vuelto centinela de la manada, uno de los mejores y más letales, además de ser junto a su grupo a quien Ginrei enviaba a misiones o cuando algo estaba mal en nuestras fronteras, éramos lo más capaces en enfrentamientos.

Rangiku apretó mi mano cuando Koga logró lastimar a Byakuya, realmente ambos parecía dos bestias gigantes, atacándose entre ellos, o mas bien uno de ellos tratando de herir al otro. Algo estaba seguro, para todo el problema que nos causó, Koga no le estaba dando mucha pelea a Byakuya, era un niño al lado de la habilidad que él tenía. Byakuya había nacido para ser alfa y eso junto a su entrenamiento, le había dado todo lo necesario para reclamar su posición en ese momento. Yo sabía cual iba a ser el resultado mucho antes de comenzar esta guerra y hasta Koga lo sabía, por algo se había tomado el tiempo de conseguir aliados que lo protegieran, pero no había sido suficiente.

—¿Por qué decidió llegar a tal extremo? —preguntó Rangiku cuando vio que Byakuya derribaba de nuevo a Koga.

—Por poder y resentimiento, después de todo él también tiene la sangre Kuchiki, tienen la misma sangre pero el derecho fue de Byakuya desde que nació

Él siguiente ataque le costó a los dos una buena herida, Rangiku tomó aún más fuerte mi mano, yo desvié mi mirada hacia ella. Estaba apretando sus labios, pero no parecía estar exactamente viendo solo la pelea, algo me decía que presenciar todo esto estaba reabriendo viejas heridas en ella, en sus ojos podía ver una tormenta acercándose. Ella se sorprendió cuando yo la envolví en mis brazos, alzó su mirada para verme, pero yo solo seguí viendo la pelea.

Koga gruñó cuando Byakuya lastimó una de sus patas, ya contaba con varias heridas en su cuerpo pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder, Byakuya solo tenía pocas heridas y ya su rival parecía no tener fuerzas. Se lanzó contra él con precisión, rodaron mientras ambos intentaban morderse, un aullido ensordecedor se escuchó junto a un chasquido, la bola de pelaje negro y marrón se deshizo, Byakuya se levantó en sus patas.

Solté a Rangiku y junto a los miembros de nuestra manada dimos un paso al frente, nos dejamos caer mostrando el cuello hacia Byakuya. Nuestro alfa acaba de reclamar su derecho. Antes de que pudieran huir los rebeldes que habían estado viendo la lucha, los guerreros los tomaron y acabaron con sus vidas. Nosotros no perdonábamos la traición, una vez traidor su castigo solo era la muerte.

*.*.*

La primera orden de Byakuya fue que acabáramos con todos los rebeldes, repudiados y jaguares que aún quedaban, estaba amaneciendo cuando nuestros hombres y yo terminamos. Habíamos perdido a varios miembros tanto de la manada Oeste como la del Este, pero habíamos obtenido la victoria. Byakuya ordenó que a los nuestros se les diera sepultura mientras que los de la manada del Este, serían tratados con el mismo respeto y se encargaría de llevarlos a su manada.

Me dirigí a la inmensa casa que pertenecía al alfa cuando concluí con mis tareas, en ese lugar se encontraba Byakuya y alguno de sus aliados, entre ellos un shifter pantera, el hombre estaba de pie y parecía estar sacando de quicio a Ichigo, ese definitivamente debía ser Grimmjow, la pareja de Nell. Junto a ellos estaban reunidos todos los de la manada del Este que vinieron con nosotros, Rangiku entre ellos.

—Byakuya —capté la atención del alfa—, los del consejo huyeron mucho antes de que esto empezara, a los demás se le aplicó la ley

—Realmente no esperaba que aun siguieran aquí, son unos muy buenos habladores, pero en cuanto la lucha comienza son los primeros cobardes. Decláralos repudiados y establece que, si se vuelven a acercar a esta manada, serán ejecutados

—Sí, alfa —dije con _solemnidad_ , Rukia no se controló y soltó la primera carcajada, yo sonreí mientras veía como él rodaba los ojos.

—Nosotros debemos regresar —informó Ichigo acercándose—, Uryu quedó a cargo de mi manada pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos —añadió.

Ambos alfa se vieron unos minutos, Byakuya se acercó y tendió su mano como agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado, Ichigo la tomó pero luego desvió su mirada a Rukia. Había llegado el momento, Byakuya se alejó y se colocó junto a su hermana, tomó su hombro haciendo que ella lo viera.

—¿Cuál es tu decisión? —le preguntó.

—Iré con él, hermano

Byakuya esperaba esa respuesta pero era obvio para mí que no le gustaba nada, debía ser difícil para él dejar ir a su hermana, era la familia más cercana que le quedaba, él había sido su protector desde que nació, había estado siempre para ella y ella para él, iba a ser difícil para él verla irse. Yo iba a extrañar las locuras de esa chica.

Me alejé para darles espacio y busqué con mi mirada a Rangiku, ella estaba junto a Nell, no prestaba atención a la conversación que tenía su amiga con su pareja, ella solo me veía a mí. Realicé una seña para que se acercara a donde yo estaba, lo hizo luego de unos minutos, comencé a caminar cuando estuvo aun lado mío y ella me siguió.

Observamos como todo parecía volver al orden en mi manada, los elfs empezaron a traer a nuestra gente de regreso, ella observaba todo con curiosidad, sabía la razón. Mi manada no era como la suya, era mucho mas grande, era un pueblo oculto dentro del bosque, teníamos casas y calles, aunque no hubiera muchos vehículos en el pueblo, un parque hasta lugares de esparcimiento como una mini cafetería y un restaurant.

Parecía gustarle lo que veía y eso me animó para decirle lo que había querido, yo sabía que ella tendría que ir a su manada para terminar de ajustar todo, pero quería que volviera pronto y se quedara aquí, que quisiera vivir aquí conmigo. Tomé valor al pasar por una de las calles que empezaban a estar concurridas.

—Quédate conmigo —solté, ella me vio sorprendida—. Byakuya me nombro su beta, no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi manada, y sé que es egoísta pedírtelo, pero yo no quiero dejarte y no quiero que me dejes —confesé, ella permaneció unos segundos en silencio solo observándome, aquello me puso nervioso, ¿ella no quería?

—¿Me estas pidiendo que viva en esta manada? —preguntó aun sorprendida.

—Eres mi pareja, Ran

Ella me vio con duda pero su mirada expresaba más que eso, era un caleidoscopio de emociones, había tristeza, miedo, incertidumbre y al mismo tiempo alegría, esperanza. Yo la acerque más a mí, abrazándola, sabía que mi propuesta la estaba abrumando pero yo no quería que ella se fuera sin darme seguridad de que volvería.

—Gin, yo no sé si estoy lista…—susurró con voz quebrada, yo besé su frente y luego me encontré con su mirada.

—Yo te ayudaré, no te forzaré a más que lo que estas dispuesta a darme, pero quédate conmigo, junto podemos luchar con eso que te atormenta —No me importaba si se escuchaba como que le estuviera suplicando, realmente lo estaba haciendo, quería la oportunidad—. No creo ser capaz de soportar otra vez el saber donde estas y que no te pueda tener conmigo, no puedo, Ran. Casi enloquecí la última vez —susurré, había sido demasiado difícil para mí.

—Yo también —Esas dos palabras me sorprendieron.

—¿Qué?

—No te lo dije, pero yo también….sentí que se había desprendido algo de mí y que te lo llevaste, me sentía incompleta

—Quédate —pedí mientras la abrazaba de nuevo, ella me correspondió mientras asentía.

Permanecimos unos minutos así hasta que ella se alejó de mí, yo tomé su mano y ambos seguimos caminando, ella parecía pensativa. No debía ser una decisión fácil, ella iba a dejar todo lo que conocía pero también sabía que era algo que le ayudaría, en aquella manada ella había vivido bonitos recuerdos pero otros realmente muy malos, yo quería sacarla de ahí, llenarla de mejores experiencia y que enterrara aquellas malas, que nunca más la atormentaran.

—Debo regresar y explicarle a Orihime, no quiero dejarla sola —comentó luego de unos minutos, yo asentí.

La humana era un ser muy dulce y sabía el apego que sentía hacia Rangiku y Nell, era muy probable que se sintiera sola ya que ambas dejarían la manada. Tal vez no era muy buena idea la que iba a proponer pero valía la pena toda las consecuencias que luego yo tendría si con eso hacia feliz a Rangiku.

—Si ella desea seguirte, no creo que Byakuya ponga trabas para que venga contigo, además yo soy el beta, vas a tener influencias en este lugar —Ella sonrió por mi broma

—¿En serio no habrá problemas? —Una humana. Una manada de lobos que nunca ha interactuado con los humanos.

—No —respondí sonriendo, Byakuya me iba a matar.

—Hablaré con ella —dijo emocionada.

—¡Ran! —Nell se acercó corriendo—. Ya nos vamos, Ichigo anda intenso, no se que tiene, pero quiere regresar a la manada pronto, y yo que quería conocer más —bufó, ambos nos reímos por su expresión.

—Estará desesperado por llevarse a Rukia —comenté riéndome.

—Lo mismo pensé yo —dijo Nell, mientras caminábamos de regreso.

La despedida de Rukia fue rápida, realmente Ichigo parecía ansioso de regresar, pero eso era algo normal, un alfa no debe estar mucho fuera de su manada. Rangiku para mi sorpresa, se despidió de mi con un suave beso, los presentes nos vieron sorprendidos, pero yo no les presté atención y me dejé llevar por esa suave caricia. Ella sonrió al alejarse y fue junto a Nell para emprender el regreso a su manada.

Yo los observé irse, tomé aire con mas alivio, habíamos terminado con este jodido conflicto y mi pareja había aceptado vivir conmigo en la manada. Observé a Byakuya, palmeé su hombro, no lo estaba demostrado, pero yo sabía que le estaba afectado la partida de Rukia.

—Aun hay mucho que hacer, Gin. —dijo mientras entraba, yo lo seguí—. Convoca a los guerreros y centinelas, debemos reorganizarnos para comenzar la restauración de nuestra manada

—Si, _alfa_

—Si me vuelves a responder así, te arrancaré la lengua —Yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por su amenaza

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Ichigo esta presintiendo que algo no va bien con su manada ¿Cuál sera su reacción cuando descubra lo que pasó?

Aun no ha muerto nadie con nombre en esta historia, por lo que no me van a odiar (por ahora), pero les aviso que ahora es que esta comenzando los enfrentamientos. Este solo fue el primer y mas sencillo, Byakuya tenia que volver a tener el control de su territorio.

Los jaguares están siendo una molestia, y en la ciudad Grimmjow tiene problema con los rebeldes.

Dosis de GinRan, los tenía abandonados

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, los amo *-***

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15: Nell

**Capitulo 15**

¡No! No lo aceptaba, esto no podía estar ocurriendo, esto debía ser una maldita pesadilla, no podía estar sucediendo realmente. Maldición, no, no, no. Así mis ojos estuvieran viendo aquello, así Rangiku me estuviera abrazando mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque escuchara los lamentos y gritos a mi alrededor, aun si podía oír los gruñidos ensordecedores llenos de ira de Ichigo, no lo quería creer.

Observé _La Casa_ , un dolor insoportable se instaló en mi pecho, una parte de mí se sentía tan herida. Era una visión tan desgarradora como desalentadora, el lugar estaba tan desolado, lleno de escombros y los cuerpos aun a su alrededor. No, aquello no podía ser real, nos había costado demasiado reconstruir este lugar, llenarlo de esperanzas y risas para que esto estuviera ocurriendo, el destino no podía ser tan maldito.

Habíamos detectado el olor a sangre desde que tocamos la frontera e ingenuamente había pensado que era simplemente que aún tenía en mi olfato impregnado el olor de la lucha que acabábamos de vivir, aun así, apresuramos el paso. Al final nos encontramos con una imagen que nunca abandonaría mi mente, tanta destrucción y muerte, esto era peor que mis más horribles pesadillas. Ichigo había enloquecido de rabia, aun podía escuchar aquel gruñido de ira y dolor que surgió desde el fondo de su pecho, los gritos de dolor de los que acabamos de llegar cuando nos dimos cuenta de todo lo que habíamos perdido. Mi corazón estaba tan desgarrado y me sentía tan fuera de la realidad, tan aturdida, habíamos perdido a más de la mitad de nuestra manada.

Aun escuchaba el eco de las palabras de Uryu, el tono desgarrador y tan triste con el que habló, la culpa e impotencia que trasmitía aun perforaba mis oídos. _"Atacaron en la noche",_ _"Eran demasiados",_ " _Perdimos a muchos", "No encontramos a Orihime",_ todo se aglomeraba en mi mente.

Al parecer Orihime se había llevado a las hermanas de Ichigo para protegerlas, cuando Uryu, los centinelas y guerreros fueron capaz de suprimir el ataque y rastrearon los olores de los posibles sobrevivientes, dieron con las niñas pero Orihime no estaba con ellas. Rangiku y yo intentamos rastrear su olor, pero como nos había dicho Uryu, el rastro se desvanecía unos metros luego de salir de nuestro territorio.

Ambas finalmente nos rendimos exhausta y nos dejamos caer donde estamos, Rangiku estaba en una especie de ataque de histeria y yo no estaba en las mejores condiciones de ayudarla, apenas era capaz de abrazarla, su llanto me rompía el alma. Orihime siempre había sido nuestro ángel, quien nos había mantenido a flote en nuestros años de infierno, la dulce humana que siempre nos recibía con una sonrisa, nos alentaba y animaba. Debíamos encontrarla, por el bien de Rangiku, por el de Ichigo, por el mío. Ella era nuestro rayito de sol.

Otro gruñido ensordecedor se escuchó, Ichigo llevaba una hora recorriendo todo el territorio, parecía tan fuera de sí que ni Rukia o Uryu fueron capaz de tranquilizarlo. La culpa y la tristeza estaban haciendo estragos en él. Sentí unos pasos cerca y alcé la mirada, no había detallado en un buen rato nuestro alrededor, estaba tan sumida en mi dolor, los sobrevivientes lloraban sobre algunos cuerpos, el dolor y la tristeza estaban en aire, habíamos perdido demasiado, a nuestras personas queridas, a nuestros niños, nos habían destruido y solo dejado en cenizas.

Rukia se dejó caer junto a nosotras, llevaba a dos niñas en sus brazos, ambas alzaron la mirada, sus ojos rojos probablemente de tanto llorar. Eran tan distinta pero con la misma mirada en sus ojos, la misma mirada de Ichigo. Karin, la mayor, fue la que cruzó su mirada conmigo, había una madurez que me asombró ver en un rostro de un niño.

—Orihime prometió volver, ella iba a ver si los malos se fueron. Así que no lloren, ella volverá, me dijo que cuidara a mi hermana y la esperáramos —La seguridad con la que lo dijo me conmovió.

La niña frente a nosotros estaba siendo más fuerte que nosotras, yo debía serenarme, debía entrar en razón y actuar. Rangiku pareció también darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo, dejó de llorar y trató de normalizar su respiración, me soltó y yo me puse de pie. Rukia tomó a las dos niñas y las llevó hasta una de las lobas, luego regresó. Otro gruñido se escuchó, esta vez un poco más cerca, Rukia apretó sus manos y dirigió su mirada adonde venia el sonido.

—No sé cómo ayudarlo —susurró.

—Dale tiempo, la culpa y tristeza lo debe estar torturando, deja que saque todo lo que tiene y permanece junto a él cuando regrese, tu presencia lo ayudara —No supe como dejé salir aquellas palabras cuando realmente lo que quería era hacer lo mismo que Ichigo, correr y sacar todo de mi interior.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —preguntó cuándo nos vio a las dos de pie.

—Rukia, ¿Crees que puedas ayudar a Rangiku y los demás en lo que se necesite? —Las dos me vieron sorprendidas, Rangiku estaba por hablar, pero la interrumpí—. Debes mantenerte fuerte por la manada. Ayuda a Ichigo…

—¿A dónde vas? —Yo suspiré.

—Voy a buscar ayuda. Encontraremos a Orihime —Ella tomó mi mano con fuerza.

—Quiero...

—No, debo ir por ahora yo sola, debes ayudar a Ichigo —No le di tiempo de refutar, cambié y me interné en el bosque, alejándome de lo que quedaba de nuestra manada. Con cada paso que daba sentía un peso más grande y como me faltaba el aire.

*.*.*

La primera vez que estuve aquí había sido una de mis mejores noches, había disfrutado de algo diferente, algo que había anhelado, me había divertido y de paso había encontrado a mi pareja. Ahora volvía a venir pero en una de mis peores noches, con mi corazón y alma destrozados. Solo quería llegar hasta Grimmjow, lo necesitaba, yo no podía soportar más, sabía que él me ayudaría y sabía que me daría la fuerza necesaria para soportar esto.

 _Las noches_ parecía estar en su mejor momento, había una inmensa fila para entrar, pero yo tomé el mismo método de la vez anterior. Guardando mi dolor, le coqueteé al guardia y me dejó pasar, no quería hacer escándalo por mi llegada, así que decidí no informarle que era la pareja de Grimmjow.

Me interné en el oscuro y adictivo club, la música era igual de ensordecedora, cuerpos pegados, bailando, besándose, las luces, el olor del licor y algo más. Sabía que entre los humanos había shifters, la primera vez que había venido estaba tan absorta en las nuevas sensaciones que había ignorado este hecho, ahora si lo detectaba. Había una gran cantidad de shifters, y por ese olor tan distintivo que tanto odiábamos los lobos, en el lugar también había vampiros. Era muy probablemente que hubiera otro tipo de sobrenaturales que yo era incapaz de detectar, era algo interesante, antes hubiera creído que era imposible que todos estuvieran en un mismo lugar sin derramar sangre.

Logré llegar a la barra, donde antes había encontrado a Grimmjow, pero no lo veía, solo suplicaba que estuviera en el club. El bartender servía lo que parecía ser una bebida roja a uno de sus clientes, parecía un simple cóctel pero yo detecté el olor a sangre mezclada con un licor dulzón, aquello debía ser para un vampiro. Al entregar la bebida, el bartender reparó en mi presencia, era un hombre alto, de piel clara y cabellos negros, su mirada estaba llena de astucia y sensualidad, se acercó con posiblemente intensiones de ligar. Era un shifters, aunque ya lo intuía mucho antes de que se acercara, si trabajaba en ese sitio era miembro de la manada de Grimmjow. No era ninguno de los que había ido con él a la manada del Oeste.

—Hola, lobita ¿Qué deseas? —Su tono era seductor, su mirada prometía muchas cosas pero yo en ese momento ni siquiera estaba de ánimo para rechazarlo con amabilidad.

—Grimmjow, necesito hablar con Grimmjow —dije con rapidez, no tenía la paciencia ni el tiempo para explicar, quería llegar a mi pareja.

El hombre se enderezó y pude ver que me analizaba, era probable que no supiera quien era y estaba tratando de averiguar mis intenciones. Se apoyó en la barra y se acercó aún más a mí, parecía tener intenciones de intimidarme.

—¿Puedo saber porque una loba está buscando a Grimmjow?

—¿Puedes solo llamarlo? —Sabía que estaba siendo tajante y solo levantaba más sus sospechas pero realmente quería simplemente ver a mi pareja. Él sonrió, parecía que mi actitud solo lo estaba divirtiendo.

—Grimmjow se encuentra fuera esta noche, ¿para que lo necesitas?... ¡Eh!

Maldición, me interné entre la gente ignorando el llamado del bartender, si no estaba aquí, me tocaba buscarlo a la antigua, debía rastrearlo. Antes de llegar a la salida, una nueva sensación me asaltó, alguien peligroso estaba observándome, busqué entre las personas, pero nadie parecía estar viéndome excepto el bartender, él no me producía la misma sensación. Era una especie de alerta. Alcé la mirada y vi que había un segundo piso, parecía una zona vip o una oficina, no estaba segura de lo que era, pero había alguien de pie en ella.

Unos ojos color esmeralda, demasiado intensos y cautivadores, aquel hombre definitivamente no era humano. Cabellos negros, piel clara, sin expresión en el rostro. Por su falta de movimiento y lo fuerte de su mirada intuí que era un vampiro, pero debía ser uno antiguo, algo en él demostraba poder y peligro.

—¿ _Eres su pareja?_

Me sorprendí, ¿Acaba de hablarme o yo lo había imaginado?, no había movido su boca, pero yo jure que escuché esa pregunta de una voz fría, observé mí alrededor y luego lo volví a ver. Había oído que los vampiros tenían habilidades con la mente, desde sondear tus pensamientos hasta borrar y reajustar tus recuerdos, podía también ser una de sus habilidades, hablar telepáticamente.

—Si —susurré insegura.

— _Ven a mi_ —caminé en esa dirección, extrañamente atraída.

Grimmjow una vez me había comentado que estaba aliado al líder del aquelarre de la ciudad. Esperaba que fuera uno de sus aliados porque no estaba para nada de humor ni en mis cabales para tratar de librarme de un vampiro y menos uno que de alguna manera me había dando tanto miedo como curiosidad.

Para mi sorpresa, los shifters de guardia en la escalera me dejaron subir, aunque ambos me vieron con extrema curiosidad. ¿El vampiro les habrá avisado del mismo modo que me habló a mí? Subí hasta la oficina, y entré con cuidado, el lugar parecía vacío.

—¿Hola? —Me sentí tonta al decirlo en voz alta.

Había muebles elegantes alrededor de una pequeña mesa de vidrio, un gran escritorio de madera con algunas cosas de papelería y una computadora, un mini bar en una esquina, una pequeña biblioteca y un archivador al fondo, en otra esquina una mesa de pool. El lugar se veía elegante para un club nocturno. Me detuve frente al gran ventanal, daba una panorámica de todo el club.

—Eres muy distinta a como pensé —Aquella voz por poco me hizo saltar de la impresión, era grave y fría, me giré con rapidez.

En uno de los muebles estaba el hombre que había visto, su mirada era aún más impresionante de cerca, aquel vampiro debía ser uno muy antiguo, algo en su aura lo transmitía. Para mi sorpresa no me sentí en peligro próximo, solo mucha curiosidad por la persona frente a mí.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —pregunté, él solo ignoró mis palabras, se levantó y se detuvo a unos metros de mí.

—Grimmjow no está, pero puedes esperarlo aquí, si necesitas algo, los hombres de abajo cumplirán tu pedido —Mientras hablaba pasó a mi lado, me sorprendí al no detectar ningún olor de su cuerpo, los vampiros tenían un aroma muy particular y fácil de detectar, era el de la muerte. Pero él no parecía tenerlo.

—¿Quién eres? —me giré intrigada pero otra vez estaba sola.

Eso había sido algo tétrico, me dejé caer en uno de los muebles, esperaba que Grimmjow regresara pronto, realmente sentía que estaba por enloquecer. Suspiré acomodándome mejor en el sofá, no había sentido el cansancio hasta ese momento.

*.*.*

No supe cuando me quedé dormida ni cuánto tiempo lo estuve hasta que escuché unos pasos acercándose, abrí mis ojos y me incorporé alerta. La puerta se abrió y toda mi tensión se fue a la mierda, era Grimmjow. No tarde ni un segundo en reaccionar, me lancé sobre él, me sostuvo por acto de reflejo y yo solo me abracé a él con fuerza, como si tuviera mucho sin verlo y no solo unas cuantas horas, era lo que necesitaba en este momento.

—¿Nell? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo? —Se alejó un poco para verme, mi rostro ya estaba surcado de lágrimas.

Estaba tratando de ser fuerte pero todo lo que vi esa tarde volvió a mí con demasiada fuerza. Esos cuerpos, mi manada, Rangiku destrozada, hombres llorando a sus mujeres y niños, mujeres llorando a sus hijos, hijos llorando por sus padres. Muerte y sangre. La expresión desgarradora de Uryu, la ira de Ichigo. Todo se me vino a la vez y yo no podía dejar de llorar.

—Nell, dime que está mal —Él tomó mi rostro limpiando mis lágrimas, me examinó buscando alguna herida pero no encontró ninguna. Besó mi frente, me sorprendió lo paciente que estaba siendo.

—A-atacaron mi manada —susurré, Grimmjow me observó sorprendido—. Cuando llegamos ya era tarde, los jaguares acabaron con la mitad de la manada… mataron a esos niños, a esas personas a sangre fría sin importarle si eran guerreros o no…. no pudimos hacer nada, Ichigo esta devastado, todos lo estamos…O-orihime está desaparecida

—¿Desaparecida? —Lo supe cuando vi su expresión, él no creía que estuviera desaparecida.

—No está muerta, se la llevaron, seguimos sus rastro pero desaparecía a las afueras de nuestra fronteras —le dije con seguridad.

Él asintió y volvió a rodearme con sus brazos, yo apoyé mi rostro contra su pecho, realmente había necesitado aquello, de alguna manera me sentía un poco mejor, más segura, más fuerte. Me llevó hasta uno de los muebles, ambos nos sentamos, yo seguía sin soltarme de él.

—Tranquila, Nell. Solucionaremos esto —Aquellas palabras eran las que yo necesitaba.

—Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla

—Lo haré, pero tienes que tratar de tranquilizarte, así no podemos hacer nada —Yo asentí algo ida, mi cuerpo se relajó contra el de Grimmjow, realmente su presencia parecía ser un sedante para mí.

Siempre había sido una loba independiente, y las únicas personas que me afectaban habían sido Rangiku y Orihime, no me gustaba mostrarme débil ante nadie, era orgullosa, pero en ese momento no era capaz de actuar como normalmente lo hacía, no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Un nuevo pensamiento surgió de la nada, lo había pasado por alto hasta ese momento, sentí un miedo que jamás había experimentado, me incorporé rápidamente y vi a Grimmjow.

—Es humana, Grimm….le enseñamos a defenderse pero son jaguares, ellos son más fuertes que ella, le pueden hacer daño

—Si se la llevaron y no la mataron es porque la necesitan. Sé que no es el mejor pensamiento pero de alguna manera ese hecho nos dará el tiempo necesario para encontrarla —Aquellas palabras solo me alteraron más, ¿Para que necesitaban a Orihime? Las respuestas que encontraban no me aliviaban ni un poco, sino que me horrorizaban más —. Dijiste que su olor llegaba hasta una de sus fronteras, ¿La que da a la ciudad o la que da hacia la manada del Oeste?

—Al norte

—¿Al norte? Los jaguares siempre se han mantenido en el sur, aislado de nosotros —Grimmjow me vio pensativo—. Esa frontera da hacia el bosque de división, en esa dirección se llega a Seireitei —Yo lo vi confundida, no había asociado aquello.

—Pero no debería haber shifters en esa zona, que yo sepa esa ciudad es demasiado activa para que nosotros pasemos desapercibidos —comenté confundida.

—Eso no quiere decir que no pueda haber shifters en ese lugar. Antes de llegar al club tuve que ir a revisar algo, mucha de nuestros humanos está desapareciendo sin dejar rastros, habíamos sospechado que era obra de nuestros rebeldes, pero tal vez no es exactamente ese el motivo

—Debemos ir…—me levanté con rapidez, pero él me devolvió a mi posición.

—No, es tarde y tú no estás en condiciones, además, primero debemos confirmar que está ocurriendo en esa ciudad… —Grimmjow no terminó de hablar cuando alguien entró con algo de furia a la oficina.

—¡Maldición, Grimmjow! O controlas a tus salvajes o de verdad dejo esta maldita…—Era el bartender, detuvo su amenaza cuando reparó en mi presencia.

—Nnoitra que bueno que apareces, quiero presentarte a alguien. Ella es Nelliel de la manada del Este, es mi pareja —Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y pasó su mirada de Grimmjow hacia mí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, mierda! Grimmjow, yo te juro que yo no lo sabía, si lo hubiera sabido no la hubiera tratado así, te juro que no se va a repetir. Si ella tan solo me hubiera dicho. ¡Maldición! —Hablaba con demasiada rapidez y luego de toda la tensión y sufrimiento vivido ese día, tuve ganas de sonreír, parecía temerle a la furia de Grimmjow.

—No estoy entendiendo —comentó Grimmjow, Nnoitra se pasó la mano por su cabello, parecía un gesto ansioso.

—Conocí a Nnoitra hace unas horas, él me atendió pero no sabía que yo era tu pareja —aclaré, Grimmjow pareció notar algo en ese momento.

—¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

—Un hombre extraño me invitó a subir, creo que era un vampiro, me dejó aquí y se fue

—Ese debe ser el príncipe, estuvo hace unas horas aquí —informó Nnoitra.

—¿Príncipe?

—Así llaman a los líderes de los aquelarres, él es Ulquiorra Cifer —Grimmjow respondió a mi duda, antes de volver la vista a Nnoitra—. Bien, ordena que no me molesten hasta que la noche termine, eso va para ti también. Mañana le presentaré a mi pareja al resto del concilio —El hombre asintió, me vio una vez más antes de dejarnos solos

—Este lugar es curioso —susurré observando la puerta, Grimmjow me sonrió, yo me apoyé en él, realmente estaba cansada y preocupada.

—Enviaré uno de mis hombres, no te preocupes, la encontraremos —La seguridad en su mirada me tranquilizó, aun me sorprendía la intensidad de las sensaciones gracias a nuestro enlace.

—Eso espero, Grimmjow —añadí antes de volver a cerrar mis ojos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Capitulo triste y algo corto T-T, pero les tengo una muy buena noticia, es probable que actualice de nuevo el viernes o sábado, ya tengo casi terminado el próximo, solo faltaría editarlo.

La manada del Este va a tener una temporada difícil, de asimilar perdidas y reconstruirse desde sus cimientos.

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, los adoro *-***

¡Hasta la próxima!


	16. Chapter 16: Nemú

**Capítulo 16**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada en esta celda, no había manera de determinar el paso de los días, no había ventanas, solo cuatro grises paredes y aquella puerta de acero. No sabía si llevaba días o meses privada de mi libertad. El lugar era un infierno la mayoría del tiempo, entre los gritos que escuchaba y las _lecciones_ del hombre que me mantenía aquí, el maltrato de Kurotsuchi, era una suave caricia para lo que vivía en este lugar. Por lo menos si no interfería en su trabajo y obedecía, no recibía golpes, aquí me golpeaban sin saber que diablos querían.

Pero la razón por la que estaba por enloquecer, era de dolor, los maltratos que recibía no se comparaban a la sensación que sentía en mi garganta, me quemaba demasiado y había momentos en que solo podía pensar en el dolor. Era algo tan intenso que la mayor parte de mi cautiverio la había pasado semi inconsciente o en un estado de surrealismo.

Cuando escuché la puerta chirriar, me abracé a mi misma, el dolor aquella noche había cedido y yo tenía la mente un poco más clara. Tal vez era también gracias a que aquel hombre ese día no había venido, temí que fuera él, pero cuando enfoqué mí vista solo vi a dos hombres arrastrando a alguien a la otra esquina de la celda, la dejaron caer y se retiraron.

El lugar volvió a quedar a oscuras, aunque ya yo llevaba el tiempo suficiente como para que mi vista se acostumbrara a esa oscuridad. Me incorporé y traté de ver quien era, parecía una mujer muy joven. Con curiosidad me acerqué, pero cuando estuve por inclinarme para observarla mejor, el dolor regresó y esta vez con más fuerza, sentía algo nuevo, era como si necesitara de algo, me quemaba en la garganta y hasta mis fosas nasales, era demasiado fuerte, una especie de sed indescriptible, boqueé y me llevé las manos a la garganta. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué era esto?

Mis ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron a la joven que dormía, algo me estaba atrayendo hacia ella, el deseo y dolor eran insoportable, mis ojos ardían, mi boca también dolía y sentí de repente el sabor de mi sangre en el paladar, aquello hizo que el dolor se intensificara aun mas si eso era posible. Me dejé caer casi sobre la joven, pude escuchar perfectamente el latido de su corazón y en ese momento sentí tantos deseos, un deseo que no entendía. Sentía que era como si tuviera un vaso de agua que no pudiera beber mientras estaba sufriendo de deshidratación. Quería….

Horrorizada por el pensamiento, me alejé casi arrastrándome del cuerpo de la chica, no me detuve hasta que toqué la pared más lejana de ella, pero aun así podía escuchar con claridad el latido de su corazón, podía oler la sangre en sus venas, aun sentía esa sed insaciable. Abracé mis piernas y enterré mi rostro en ellas. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?

*.*.*

Estuve atrapada en mi dolor y pensamientos hasta que la extraña crisis pasó, pero no quise moverme de donde estaba, tenía miedo de volver a experimentar aquello. Luego de un tiempo, un movimiento de la chica inconsciente me avisó que debía estar por despertar, me abracé aún más.

Un suspiro se escapó de su boca antes de que ella abriera los ojos, se incorporó con rapidez, yo supe lo que sentía y lo vi reflejado en su rostro. Miedo, incertidumbre y desesperación. Eso era lo que yo había sentido y aun sentía, lamenté su suerte, aunque fuera igual que la mía. Este lugar era el infierno.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ahí alguien ahí? —Tuve miedo de responder, lo tenía hasta para respirar.

La joven pareció distinguir mi silueta, se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, yo traté de empujarme más hacia la pared, pero era imposible tomar mas distancia. Ella se acercó temerosa al principio, pero al detallarme pareció tener algo más de confianza, terminó de acortar la distancia y se agachó a mi altura.

Otra vez sentí ese olor y de nuevo aquel dolor, aquellas ganas de acercarme y probar su sangre. Yo traté de alejarme, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, me abracé más tratando de controlar mi impulso. Ella me veía con genuina curiosidad, se veía tan inocente, podía ver un poco de miedo en sus ojos, pero aun así no se alejó.

—¿Estas bien? —Aquella pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Cómo iba a estar preocupada de mí estando en este tipo de situación?—. ¿Estas lastimada? ¿Te hicieron daño?

—N-no —intenté decir, pero mis palabras no tuvieron voz, seguía sin poder ser capaz de hablar. Estaba empezando a creer que no recuperaría mi voz.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿También te atraparon esos jaguares? —¿Jaguares? ¿De qué hablaba aquella extraña chica? Se incorporó sorprendiéndome —. Tenemos que buscar la manera de escapar

Suspiré internamente, yo había tenido esas mismas esperanzas cuando llegué, pero pronto las habían vuelto trizas. Había recibido muchos golpes por mi primer intento de escape, en el segundo me habían dejado sin comida lo que a mi parecer eran días, me habían debilitado al extremo que ya ni me resistía, pero el último intento había sido el peor, me mostraron el destino que me aguardaba cuando el día de la compra llegara, me había hecho mirar aquella horrible escena. Aún tenía escalofríos, negué rápidamente hacia ella.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? —preguntó con miedo, yo asentí—. ¿Qué es este lugar?

Aunque pudiera decírselo era muy probable que ella no me creyera, yo no lo creía si no hubiera visto aquella grotesca escena. Había pensado que había caído en la red de tráfico de personas, había creído que los _entrenamientos_ que me daba aquel hombre eran para eso. Pero, el destino que nos guardaba era aún más cruel.

—Ellos vendrán por mí, nos sacaran —dijo con seguridad, sentándose de nuevo donde la dejaron. Agradecí la distancia, el dolor estaba demasiado intenso. También esperaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas, de verdad quería salir de aquí.

*.*.*

Comencé a temblar cuando la puerta se abrió, aun estaba luchando para reprimir el dolor y deseo, pero cuando aquel hombre entró, aumento mi sufrimiento, y todavía no me había puesto una mano encima. Para mi sorpresa, él se encaminó a la pelirroja, ella lo veía con miedo. Maldición, al parecer iba empezar con ella.

No sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero corrí colocándome delante de ella mientras aquel hombre se acercaba con ese maldito látigo y aquella sonrisa escalofriante. La pelirroja apretó mi brazo con miedo. Para mi sorpresa, mi dolor paso a ser ira, quería dañar a la persona frente a nosotros.

—Oh, mi pequeño pajarito mudo me ha salido protector —Él sonrió divertido, quería borrarle aquella sonrisa—. Sabes que no la puedes defender —Lo sabía, pero igual lo intentaría, era agradable e inocente, no quería que fuera corrompida por el dolor y la desesperación.

Sentí el primer golpe producido por el cuero al chocar contra mi piel, gemí de dolor, pero me mantuve firme frente a la pelirroja, sentía como ella quería moverme, pero yo no podía permitir aquello. El segundo golpe fue dirigido a una de mis piernas, haciéndome caer de rodillas, pero aun así no permití que pasara.

—¡Déjela! ¡Ya basta! ¡No la golpees más! —gritó la pelirroja, quiso arrojarse sobre mí, pero con la fuerza que me quedaba la empujé lejos, recibí el siguiente golpe.

—Tú sabes que les pasa a los pajaritos desobedientes, ¿vas a correr esa suerte? —Me amenazó mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, se acercó y volvió a sonreír, como odiaba aquella maldita sonrisa—. Esta muy cercano el día que yo me libré de ti y tú de mí, así que deberías comportarte—Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, él quiso hacerme aun lado, pero yo no me moví, su sonrisa se borró y pude ver que mi actitud lo estaba molestando—. Bien, si así lo quieres.

El dolor del primer golpe en mi espalda fue lacerante, pero con lo que había experimentado con anterioridad, fue soportable. Le siguieron más, dejé de contarlos al llegar al quince, y dejé de sentirlos luego de unos cuantos golpes más. Mi mente se desconectó y caí en una especie de inconciencia

*.*.*

—Lo siento, lo siento —Lo primero que oí al despertar fue el susurro débil de la pelirroja.

Ella tenía un hematoma grande en el rostro, pero por lo demás no se veía herida, yo suspiré aliviada. Me intenté incorporar, estaba acostada boca abajo en el simulacro de cama, pero el dolor me hizo apretar mis dientes, mi espalda se sentía completamente desgarrada y era muy probable que lo estuviera. Me sentía tan débil y mareada, observé que la pelirroja tenía en sus manos un paño completamente bañado en sangre, al parecer había intentado limpiar mis heridas. Me veía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, impotencia y culpa, yo intenté darle una semi sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, me sentía demasiado débil.

En ese momento, ella acercó su mano a mi frente, su tacto era cálido, yo cerré los ojos, me inundo su olor, tensándome, volví a sentir aquel ardor en mi garganta, podía escuchar el bombeo de su sangre y al abrir mis ojos, no pude evitar quedarme viendo la vena en su muñeca. Era tan fuerte el deseo, que no pude controlarme más.

Me incorporé con una velocidad nada normal sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, tomé su mano y para mi horror, mordí su muñeca con la fuerza suficiente para sentir su sangre. Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa y dolor, yo lo ignoré, intentó alejarse, pero yo era más fuerte que ella. Saboreé su sangre con demasiada gula, como si fuera una limonada un día caluroso. No me detuve hasta que ella dejó de luchar, abrí mis ojos extrañada y aquella mirada me horrorizó.

Me veía entre lágrimas, con una profunda tristeza y miedo, estaba débil. La solté asustada y me alejé lo mas que pude, otra vez la velocidad con la que lo hice me sorprendió, me vi mis manos temblorosas, algo estaba pasando conmigo, algo me habían hecho. Alcé mis ojos y para mi sorpresa observé la habitación como si hubiera luz, distinguía todo a la perfección, podía saber hasta que colores tenían las cosas realmente. Los sonidos también se volvieron mas distinguible, escuchaba la respiración irregular de la pelirroja, el palpitar de su corazón, pero también escuchaba los pasos en las otras celdas, el ruido de los otros en cautiverio, podía hasta escuchar las voces de los hombres que nos mantenían en vigilancia.

—¿Qué… —intentó decir, pero su voz fue algo débil.

Yo quería pedirle disculpa, pero ¿cómo me disculpaba luego de lo que había hecho?, ella iba a tenerme miedo luego de esto, si hasta yo lo tenía de mí. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro cuando logró regularizar su respiración. Sus ojos estuvieron en mí, pude ver que el color de sus ojos eran grises, me veía con miedo y yo me sentí peor.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —levantó su muñeca para examinarla, pude ver dos puntos rojos.

¿Dos? Me llevé mi mano a mi boca y me asusté al sentir que mis colmillos se habían alargado un poco, pero cuando los volví a tocar ellos volvieron a ser los normales ¿Qué diablos? También noté por el movimiento que ya no sentía dolor en mi espalda, deslicé mi mano por la parte baja, no sentí nada de surcos como los que normalmente dejaba el látigo. Abrí mis ojos impresionada ¿Qué diablos era esto?

—Eh…creo que tenemos un problema —La vi sin entender, ¿cómo podía hablarme luego de lo que le hice?, parecía nerviosa pero aun así siguió hablando—. Hace mucho tiempo Masaki me mostró un libro sobre tu especie, pero realmente no se mucho de ustedes más de que se alimentan de la sangre.

¿Qué? ¿Especie? ¿De qué diablos hablaba? Aquella mujer no parecía estar en sus cabales, yo volví a verme las manos, y yo parecía estar a punto de enloquecer. Había esperado todos estos días ver un cambio en mi desde que Kurotsuchi me inyectó aquella droga, pero esto no era lo que yo había esperado como consecuencia.

—Si tenias hambre me hubieras dicho, pensé que solo estabas temerosa de mí, pero pareces que has estado controlándote —Su rostro poco a poco demostró comprensión mientras hablaba, yo no podía tener la misma expresión, porque yo no estaba entendiendo nada—, debió ser horrible para ti. Aunque hay algo que no entiendo, te vi comer hace unas horas, según, los vampiros no consumen alimentos humanos —dijo extrañada.

 _¿Vampiros?_

—Probablemente no pudiste resistir más cuando estabas tan débil y herida, es la manera en la que ustedes se recuperan. Los shifters cambian, ustedes consumen sangre —seguía diciendo mientras yo tenia un desastre en mi mente.

 _¿Shifters? ¿Qué diablos era un shifters?_

—La próxima vez debes decirme, me tomaste por sorpresa. Ahora estoy algo débil, pero cuando me recupere te reviso —No pude disimular mi sorpresa, esta chica era en extremo rara y especial, después de todo lo que ocurrió, aun me quería ayudar—. Viví todo este tiempo en una manada de shifters lobos, es probable que sea muy distinto saber tratar heridas de lobos que, de ustedes, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

¿Acaso esa chica no veía que yo no entendía nada de lo que decía? ¿Manada de shifter? ¿Lobos? ¿Vampiros? ¿Realmente creía que existía eso? ¿Existían? Aquello era una locura, empezaba a creer que realmente nos estaban drogando con la comida, y solo estábamos teniendo alucinaciones. Pero yo había sentido el dolor, la sed y el deseo de beber su sangre, yo la había mordido y tomando de ella. ¿Acaso realmente era posible? Si era así, eso daría un poco más de sentido a lo que había visto en aquel lugar, aquellos hombres y su festín de sangre. Cerré mis ojos, yo no podía ser lo mismo que ellos, no podía.

*.*.*

—Entiendo, ellos piensan que eres humana —logré que entendiera a que me refería cuando le hice una seña para que guardara silencio—. Aun no entiendo como lograron atraparte, ¡Ellos son humanos! —Y yo también lo era cuando me atraparon.

Le resté importancia y solo volví a recostarme, ella se sentó en su lado también, abrazando sus piernas mientras me observaba. La pelirroja realmente era agradable y dulce, no había lanzado contra mí por lo que había hecho y, estaba intentando comprender y ayudarme, ella no merecía estar en este infierno. En ese momento una idea de asaltó mi mente, si yo era…eso, y según lo que me había estado diciendo la chica, debía tener mucha fuerza y velocidad, aquello podía ser una ventaja para que escapemos, solo debida aprender a usarla.

Escuché un suave suspiro, volví mi vista a la pelirroja, se había quedado dormida, abrazada a sí misma, debía estar haciendo frío, yo no lo percibía, pero sabía que había momentos en que la temperatura de aquella celda descendía y el frío calaba en los huesos. Tomé el único trapo todo roído y sucio con el que podía cubrirme, y se lo coloqué encima, ella debía descansar. El hombre iba a regresar pronto y yo no estaba segura si ella correría la misma suerte de no ser _entrenada_ por él si yo la volvía a defender.

Me apoyé en la pared y cerré mis ojos, empecé a idear como rayos sacarnos de este maldito lugar, con este nuevo conocimiento, podía ser posible que lo lográramos. El momento ideal debía ser el día que estaba establecido para _la venta de los pajaritos_ que llegaron el día que yo llegue, era pronto.

Yo había sido observadora del destino de quien era vendido, pero no sabía cual era el proceso, asumía que nos llevarían a un sitio donde nos exhibirían como si fuéramos mercancía, luego de la compra, nos llevarían hacia nuestro dueño. Si eso era así, podía ser ese el momento ideal de liberarme, y regresar por la pelirroja para salir de este infierno.

*.*.*

La rabia me consumía al ver lo adolorida que estaba la pelirroja, había tenido la razón, no pude librarla esta vez. Humedecí de nuevo aquel paño para deslizarlo en sus piernas y muñecas lastimadas, ella sollozó aun dormida, había caído inconsciente una vez la sesión terminó.

Ver la sangre no estaba siendo fácil para mí, tenía grandes deseos de probarla, hasta los colmillos se habían deslizado abajo, pero luché contra el deseo. Ya ella está muy débil, podía matarla si me dejaba llevar.

—Hermano —susurró la pelirroja sorprendiéndome ¿Ella tenía un hermano? ¿Sería él, el que ella esperaba que viniera a sacarla?—. ¡Sora, no!

Busqué otro paño para colocarlo en su frente, tal vez empezaba a presentar fiebre, definitivamente tenía que sacarla de aquí. Ella no iba a resistir mucho dentro de este lugar y yo me había decidido, la chica en poco tiempo se había ganado un espacio en mi corazón, tenía que sacarla a como diera lugar

—¡No por favor! ¡Seré una niña buena!

¿Qué diablos estaba soñando? Ella abrió los ojos asustada, me vio y para mi sorpresa, se incorporó abrazándome mientras lloraba, yo traté de no respirar para no percibir su olor, y pasé mi mano por su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla. Ella permaneció unos minutos así hasta que pudo calmarse.

—Y-yo…yo recordé algo —La vi sin entender, ¿Acaso ella no tenía una buena vida donde vivía? ¿Ella había salido de un infierno para entrar en otro como yo? Se alejó de mí, suspiró y se abrazó a si misma—. Yo fui encontrada a los seis años por una manada de shifters lobos en medio del bosque

¿Fue abandonada como yo? No parecía, aquella chica era demasiado dulce e inocente, ¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo sola en una manada de shifters? ¿Acaso aquellos seres eran buenos?

—No tenía recuerdos, pero ellos me aceptaron como parte de su manada, fui criada con una familia, ellos siempre han sido buenos conmigo, sobre todo Ichigo, también conocí a mis dos amigas, Nell y Rangiku, ellos son mi familia —sonrió.

No entendía mucho, pero ella parecía desear hablar sobre su vida, la dejaría, tal vez eso la ayudaría a distraerse de su dolor. Yo la vi, dándole muestra que prestaba atención a sus palabras, su mirada se entristeció, probablemente los extrañaba. Yo no tenía nadie a quien extrañar, quien me había criado resultó ser un maldito científico loco que solo me quería como conejillo de indias.

—Hasta este momento solo había recordado retazos de mi vida anterior, rostros, oscuridad, gritos, a mi hermano. Hoy…hoy recordé algo más—susurró —, no es la primera vez en un lugar así, antes también había sido encerrada.

La vi sorprendida, ¿Ella ya había estado en un lugar así? Pero eso solo quería decir… ¡Oh, diablos! Había sido una niña en un infierno. ¿Quién era tan enfermo para hacer esto? Entonces, recordé esas palabras que había oído de aquel hombre cuando llegué a este lugar, _"Es mejor tenerlos desde niños, son bien portados y fácil de adiestrar"_ ¡Oh mierda!, esto no podía ser verdad. Observé horrorizada a la pelirroja, ella se había perdido un momento en sus pensamientos.

—Fui liberada cuando el sitio fue atacado y corrí lo más lejos que pude y así llegué a ese bosque donde fui encontrada —terminó de decir con un hilo de voz. Yo realmente no sabía cómo consolarla, pero decidí hacerle una promesa.

Llamé su atención con mi mano, me señalé a mí misma y luego a ella, hice una seña sobre irnos, luego me lleve la mano a mi pecho y señalé mi cabeza. Ella al principio me vio confundida, yo lo intenté de nuevo, debía buscar la manera de comunicarme con ella, intenté hablar con lentitud para que también leyera mis labios.

—Tú y yo saldremos de aquí. Yo tengo un plan —pronunció al entender lo que quería decirle, yo asentí. La sacaría de este infierno a como diera lugar.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Lo sé, soy una desgraciada. Nemú y Orihime están viviendo en el infierno, pero no será por mucho. Ya también revelé el efecto que tuvo la droga en Nemú.

Un dato adicional: Los vampiros en esta historia no se convierten, se nace siendo vampiro. Lo mismo sucede con los shifters, se nace siendo uno. Es decir, Kurotsuchi logró hacer algo que no esta en la naturaleza, y que puede ser un gran problema para el mundo sobrenatural.

Estoy feliz porque logré cumplir y traer un nuevo capitulo rápido *-*

 _ **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, los adoro demasiado**_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	17. Chapter 17: Ichigo

**Capítulo 17**

¡Maldición! No podía dejar de merodear el bosque, mi tierra, donde había nacido y que pertenecía desde hace demasiadas generaciones a nuestra manada, ahora violada y maltratada por unos malditos jaguares. Le había fallado a mi manada, a mi familia, a Orihime y hasta a mi pareja. Había permitido que volvieran cenizas nuestro hogar, pensar en eso me hacía apretar mis dientes de la rabia e impotencia.

Dejé salir otro gruñido lleno de ira, quería ir a despedazar a esos malditos, hacerlos pagar por todo lo que habían hecho y recuperar a Orihime, pero maldición, a pesar de lo alterado que estaba sabía que sería un suicidio ir solo, y no estaba en mis mejores cabales, debía pensar con la cabeza fría pero….solo pensar en lo que pudieran estar haciéndole a Orihime, me hierve la sangre.

Me dejé caer en mi patas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, ni cuantas veces había rodeado a la manada, pero realmente me sentía agotado, tanto mental como físicamente. Ni siquiera era capaz de regresar.

Detecté su olor mucho antes de que escuchara sus patas caer, se había vuelto mi favorito, pero aun así mi estado no mejoró sino que más pensamientos llegaron a mí, ¿cómo vería a Rukia ahora? Ella no merecía ser la pareja de un alfa que permitió que su manada sufriera, ¿Cómo confiaría en mí luego de esto?

La loba entró en mi campo de visión, dejó de correr y se acercó despacio, parecía estudiar mi estado y si era conveniente el acercarse. Era algo que ni debería pensar en hacer, yo era su pareja, nunca la lastimaría así estuviera muy alterado, era demasiado valiosa para mí, hasta en eso había fallado, darle seguridad, ella temía de mi reacción.

—Deja de atormentarte, tú no eres el culpable —Fueron sus primeras palabras al cambiar, se acercó a mí al no ver amenaza y acarició mi cabeza, yo la alejé y cambié.

—No estuve para defender a mi manada —le dije frustrado—, soy su maldito alfa y no estaba cuando más me necesitaron, eso me hace tan culpable como los bastardos jaguares —Ella negó con rapidez pero yo la ignoré, quería soltar lo que sentía—. Debí haber pensado en esto, podían aprovecharme de mi ausencia ¡Maldición! —bufé lleno de ira y resentimiento hacia mí.

—¡Ichigo, ya! —La mirada de Rukia era decidida, terminó de acortar la distancia y tomó mi rostro para que la viera a los ojos—. No lo entiendes, ellos iban a buscar el momento, si no era ahora igual encontrarían otra manera de sacarte de la manada…—se detuvo un momento y sus ojos se entristecieron—. Creo que en realidad esto fue planeado, tal vez…ellos notaron que la única manera de sacarte de la manada era si yo necesitaba tu ayuda…

—Rukia no…Casi nadie sabía que nosotros éramos pareja hasta el incidente con tu manada —negué, ella suspiró.

—Y ese pudo ser el momento donde lo notaron. Koga me comentó que sentía mucha curiosidad por ti, que no entendía porque el alfa de la manada del Este había mostrado interés y ayudaba a mi hermano, él tal vez no ató cabos pero alguien más si pudo hacerlo.

—Mierda…

—Ichigo, yo me siento tan responsable como tú, pero algo si te digo, no dejes que esto te arrastre, tienes que mantenerte fuerte por tu manada, por tu familia, por tus hermanas, y mucho más por Orihime, ella necesita que tu estés en todos tus sentidos para poder ayudarla —Ella tenía toda la razón, no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo regodeándome en mi culpa e ira, debía regresar y actuar.

Me acerqué a Rukia y la rodeé con mis brazos, ella definitivamente era lo que necesitaba, aspiré su aroma y mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, besé su cabello agradeciendo que aun la tenía a ella y a mi familia, buscaría la manera de ayudar a mi manada de salir de este momento.

*.*.*

—¡Hermano! —Las primeras en recibirme al entrar a La Casa fueron mis hermanas, ambas corrieron a mi encuentro.

Yo las abracé mientras ellas lloraban, observé el lugar y un frío se instaló en mis huesos. Ver el vestíbulo y saber que muchos ya no me recibirán con sus sonrisas, ya no pasearan y bromearan en los pasillos, ya no estará realizando sus actividades cotidiana, cada persona, cada nombre que ya no vería o pronunciaría estaría quemada en mi mente y corazón, no iba a olvidar todo esto, los llevaría siempre en mi mente y juraba que también los vengaría, acabarían con todos esos malditos jaguares que osaron a provocar este dolor tan indescriptible a mi manada.

—Ichigo… —Rangiku fue la siguiente en recibirme, me rodeó con sus brazos, yo la recibí, no estaba llorando, pero por la fuerza con la que realizó la acción, sabía que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de no hacerlo.

Esto era difícil para todos, pero probablemente más para ella, debía estar sumamente preocupada. Orihime era para todos nosotros la persona que nos alegraba los días, pero sabía que para Rangiku, era junto con Nell quienes habían logrado que no se perdiera, no se aislara o cometiera una locura. Rangiku tenía demasiados estigmas y solo esperaba lograr encontrar a Orihime antes que también la perdiera a ella.

—¿Dónde está, Nell? —pregunté a no verla junto a ella.

—Dijo que buscaría ayuda para encontrar a Orihime

—Debe estar con Grimmjow, es lo mejor. —observé a Rukia que estaba junto a mí, tomé su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, para Nell, lo mejor sería que este con su pareja.

Mi mirada volvió al vestíbulo, me sorprendí al notar a Uryu, él estaba apoyado en una de las paredes y parecía realmente perdido en sus pensamientos. No había pensado en cómo se encontraba él, si yo sentía culpa por no estar presente, él debía estar atormentándose de una manera peor. Yo sabía todo lo que había hecho, lo había visto caer inconsciente por el cansancio, no había querido descansar hasta que yo llegara, se había mantenido en constante vigilancia y había defendido nuestro territorio con uñas y dientes. Había hecho mucho más que yo.

—Uryu…—dije llamando su atención —, convoca a los guerreros que sirvan para ser rastreadores, necesito saber con exactitud a donde se llevaron a Orihime —Él asintió y siguió mis órdenes, debía hablar con él después, tenía que hacerle ver que había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos.

—¿Dónde está el viejo? —pregunté al notar que no estaba esperándome, Rangiku me vio con duda.

—Isshin…

—¿Dónde está? —insistí, no me gustaba nada su expresión y empecé a sentir un vacío en mi estómago.

—Está herido… —susurró la rubia, pero parecía no estar diciéndome todo.

—¿Lo hicieron cambiar?

—Sobre eso… no ha sido capaz de cambiar… Ichigo, él no se está recuperando —Sus ojos se fijaron en mí y yo pude ver tristeza en ellos.

—¿Herida de plata?

—Creo que ese no es el caso —susurró, y mi alma cayó al piso, sabía lo que significaba aquello.

—Oh, mierda, no —Subí con rapidez, Rukia siguió mis pasos, dudé un momento en entrar a su habitación pero al final opté por hacerlo, debía ver que tan grave era.

Dentro se encontraba mi padre junto a Ryuken, el padre de Uryu, no me sorprendió encontrarlo aquí, era el médico de la manada desde el regreso de los exiliados, y era su amigo. Alzó la mirada, siempre había sido una persona poco expresiva pero ahora estaba viendo tristeza en su rostro, aquello solo confirmó más mis sospechas.

Me acerqué y detallé las heridas del viejo, tenía varias vendas tanto en el torso como en su cuello y cabeza, ya algunas mostraban salpicaduras de sangre, parecían ser graves. Observé de nuevo a Ryuken buscando un diagnóstico, no quería que me dijera lo que yo pensaba, pero por su rostro, sabía que no me había equivocado.

—Solo nos queda esperar a ver como reacciona al tratamiento humano para estas heridas —fue lo que me indicó. Apretó mi hombro al pasar junto a mí, podía ver la impotencia en el gesto, no podía hacer más por su amigo. Se retiró.

Yo me dejé caer en el sillón junto a la cama de mi padre, donde antes estuvo sentado Ryuken, y permanecí en silencio, observándolo, no quería perderlo. Había olvidado la presencia de Rukia hasta que ella me abrazó por detrás, dándome su apoyo y cariño. Yo no me sentía aun listo para que el viejo nos dejara, él no se podía ir de esa manera, además aun Karin y Yuzu estaban pequeñas, lo necesitaban. Pero sabía lo que significaba que un shifters no pudiera cambiar.

—Viejo, aun no es el momento —Le pedí en voz baja.

*.*.*

Permanecí hasta tarde en mi oficina, esperando alguna noticia de los rastreadores o de la recuperación del viejo, los parpados me pesaban pero mis pensamientos no me dejaban ir a descansar. Ni siquiera me sentía capaz de darle la cara al resto de mi manada, realmente sentía mucho pesar y culpabilidad por lo que había sucedido.

—Ichigo…—Rukia se asomó por la puerta, era tarde y ella parecía estar esperándome.

—No puedo dejar de pensar —sacudí con mis manos mi cabello, estaba frustrado.

—Ven a la cama, no puedes seguir así —se colocó frente a mi apoyándose en el escritorio—. Tu manada te necesita al cien por ciento y necesitas descansar, solo unas horas bastaran para ayudarte.

Besó mis labios y yo me sentí un poco mejor, necesitaba aquello, ella me estaba demostrando que a pesar de mis fallas no me iba abandonar, era la fuerza que necesitaba. Profundicé un poco mas el beso, saboreando aquella boca que me hacía enloquecer, Rukia realmente era una droga muy adictiva para mi sistema.

La alcé colocándola en mi escritorio, y besé su cuello, encontrando pronto ese lugar sensible, probablemente no era el momento pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba tenerla, luego de todo lo que había perdido, la necesitaba, era mi salvavidas en este momento, estaba tocando fondo y a punto de enloquecer, pero ella era la que me hacía mantener cuerdo.

Ella rodeó con sus piernas mi torso permitiéndome sentir su cuerpo aún más pegado al mío, llevaba una simple pijama, pasó sus manos por mi espalda desnuda y se detuvo en el borde de mis pantalones, yo solo la volví a besar con aun más fuerza, quería olvidar por un momento y entregarme solo a esto que estaba sintiendo.

—No pienses —susurró en mi oído antes de soltar un leve gemido cuando mis manos recorrieron su espalda hasta detenerse en la parte baja de ella, acercándola más a mí.

Pronto me deshice de su pijama, hice que se recostara sobre aquel escritorio, besé sus pechos, estaba decidido a darle el mayor placer posible, ella soltó un gemido al yo deslizar mi lengua por uno de sus pezones, aquello me hizo terminar de desconectarme de la realidad y solo concentrarme en ella y yo.

La alcé en brazos para luego llevarla a uno de los sofá del lugar, maldición, no había querido enlazarme con ella de esta manera pero no resistiría mas y ella parecía tener la misma opinión. Se incorporó un poco para deshacerse de mis pantalones, yo me coloqué sobre ella, mientras ella realizaba un recorrido con sus labios por mi pecho y torso. Rukia sabía cómo tocar mis puntos claves, estaba completamente perdido por ella.

Llevó de nuevo sus manos a mi espalda y me empujó hacia ella para que la besara, me tragué uno de sus gemidos cuando mis manos se deslizaron por su vientre hasta ese punto en sus piernas que estaba a punto de invadir.

—Por favor, hazlo —susurró mientras besaba mi mejilla y luego mi mentón.

El primer dígito entró y ella cerró los ojos, su expresión era algo que siempre guardaría en mi mente, un gemido más fuerte se escuchó cuando deslicé el segundo, ella realmente estaba ansiosa, y yo también lo estaba. Besé su frente, labios y mejillas mientras realizaba aquel vaivén que parecía estar haciéndola enloquecer, enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, yo no podía resistir más, ella abrió sus ojos en ese momento y supe que podía estar ardiendo en el mismo infierno pero si iba acompañado por ella para mí sería el paraíso.

Ingresé, tomándola de sorpresa pero pronto sus gemidos me hicieron saber que estaba dando en el punto correcto, era tan perfecta para mí, su cuerpo, sus labios, su rostro, su forma de mirarme, ella era mucho más de lo que había deseado como pareja, era mucho más de lo que merecía. Besé de nuevo sus labios, alejando esos pensamientos, quería solo concentrarme en ella, mis embestidas poco a pocos se hacía más fuertes, ella comenzó a ir a mi encuentro.

—H-hazlo —pidió entre gemidos y suspiros, inclinó su cuello hacia mí—. Yo te acepto, Ichigo, y te necesito.

Deslicé mi lengua por el punto donde estaría mi marca en ella, aceleré mis embestida llevándonos al borde del clímax, mordí su cuello y el tiempo pareció detenerse, sentí como algo se enredaba en mi pecho, una conexión mas allá, algo cálido, su vida estaba uniéndose a la mía, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte e intenso. Ella pronto realizó la misma acción en mi cuello, y sentí como una parte de mi vida se enlazaba con la de ella, la sensación fue tan increíble que ambos llegamos juntos.

Coloqué mis manos en el mueble para no caer sobre ella, ambos poco a poco normalizamos nuestras respiraciones, ella sonrió y me abrazó, yo aun dentro de ella, así que el movimiento solo fue provocativo. Besé sus labios suavemente, definitivamente era lo que necesitaba, Rukia había logrado sacarme del infierno por un momento y me había llevado al paraíso. Mierda, me encantaba ver aquella marca en su cuello, deslicé mi lengua por ella, Rukia soltó un suspiro que por poco llegaba a gemido, al parecer era un punto sensible.

—¿Crees que es sofá sea pequeño para los dos? —Yo no tenía ni la fuerza para moverme y no quería alejarme de ella.

Rukia sonrió, besó mis labios antes de incorporarse haciéndome protestar, me giró cambiando así la posición y se acostó casi sobre mí, de esa manera ambos entramos perfecta y cómodamente. La sensación fue placentera, el tener a mi pareja en los brazos era algo indescriptible.

—Descansa —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos, yo acaricié su cabello mientras miraba el techo, mi respiración se acompasó a la suya, poco a poco sentí como mis parpados caía, mis pensamientos no dejaban de apagarse pero el cansancio en mi cuerpo parecía estar ganando la batalla y pronto me dejé llevar.

*.*.*

La luz de sol en mi rostro fue lo primero que sentí al despertar, ya había amanecido, sonreí al sentir un peso adicional sobre mí, Rukia seguía durmiendo, llevé mis manos a su negro cabello y lo deslicé para ver mejor sus rasgos, dormía con tranquilidad. El momento se rompió cuando escuché unos paso acercarse aceleradamente a la oficina, maldición. No me dio tiempo despertar a Rukia por lo que al sentir como abría la puerta intenté cubrirla con mi cuerpo terminando ambos en el suelo.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Oh, mierda! —Era Uryu, enrojeció al ver la escena y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Rukia se había despertado por el brusco movimiento y el golpe, me veía con confusión, yo por un momento quise reírme de mi estupidez, éramos shifters, estábamos acostumbrados a la desnudez pero algo había despertado en mí, estaba siendo posesivo, no me gustaba que la vieran en esas condiciones y menos la mañana luego de enlazarme con ella.

—Maldición, Ichigo, pesas —Se quejó mientras me empujaba.

Ella se levantó riéndose mientras buscaba su pijama, yo encontré en la esquina de la habitación mi pantalón casi rasgado, lo tomé y enarqué una ceja hacia Rukia, ella solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo, al parecer no había sido el único deseoso de tomarla.

—¿Ya están decentes? —preguntó Uryu unos minutos después.

—Entra, ya yo me iba —Rukia abrió la puerta.

Ambos vimos cómo se alejaba, Uryu cerró la puerta y se giró a verme, parecía estar de un mejor ánimo que el día anterior, podía ver que me iba a joder con algún comentario de los suyos, me alivió sentir, que por lo menos en todo este desastre no nos estábamos perdiendo nosotros mismos.

—Creo que me acabas de crear un nuevo trauma

—Deja de exagerar, eso te pasa por no tocar la puerta

—Que mierdas iba a saber que tendrías sexo con tu pareja en media oficina

—Ya sabes que ahora deberás hacerlo

—Ponga el maldito seguro para la próxima, me dejaste ciego —yo bufé—. Eres un maldito suertudo ¿Lo sabías? —Entendía el comentario, la mayoría de los shifters tardaban mucho tiempo en encontrar a su pareja, había muchos que nunca lo hacían.

—¿Sucedió algo? Dame noticias buenas porque si es otra mala, juro que enloqueceré —dije apoyándome en mi escritorio, él suspiró.

—Orihime está en Seireitei —Me incorporé rápidamente, ¿Qué diablos hacíamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí?

—¿Si?¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vamos por ella! —Me dirigí a la puerta pero él fue más rápido y se colocó frente a mí, bloqueándola.

—Espera, no está en un lugar fácil de entrar

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, en ese momento caí en cuenta en otra cosa—. ¿Qué diablos hacen unos jaguares en esa ciudad? Se supone ahí no hay sobrenaturales

—Se suponía que Karakura era igual y ya ves, tienen una especie de concilio del cual Grimmjow, un pantera, es el líder. Yo creo que todo es posible —comentó—, pero los jaguares no son los que tiene a Orihime

—Maldición, ¿Y quien la tiene?

—Esa es una buena pregunta, el detalle de ir a esa ciudad es que no tenemos la libertad de cambiar, esta atestada de humanos y es demasiado activa para su tamaño, podríamos exponernos ante ellos. Además las personas que la tienen, están armados hasta los dientes

—¿Quiénes son? —Uryu caminó hasta el ventanal.

—No lo sé, pero debemos hacer un plan antes de ir de impulsivos, nos podemos recuperar fácilmente de heridas de balas, pero no si apuntan a nuestras cabezas. Además, también está en juego la seguridad de Orihime.

—¡Mierda! ¿Y Nell?

—Acaba de llamar, Grimmjow esta infiltrando hombres en el lugar para estudiar que es lo que sucede ahí, al parecer, Orihime es una más de las desapariciones que ha habido en los últimos meses en esta región

—¿Desapariciones? —pregunté extrañado, él se giró hacia mí.

—Alguien está secuestrando humanos y no saben quién o para que lo hacen—Su expresión era preocupada, debía estar pensando lo mismo que yo. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo con Orihime?

Solté el aire contenido, si Orihime estaba herida de alguna forma, le infligiría tanto dolor a la persona que la tenía, que suplicaría porque acabara con su miserable vida y cuando el sufrimiento hubiera sido suficiente, acabaría con él, quemaría su cuerpo y bailaría sobre sus cenizas. Aun si estaba en perfectas condiciones, ese sería su destino por haberla secuestrado.

*.*.*

—¿Crees que debería llamar a mi hermano? —preguntó Rukia luego de contarle lo que me había dicho Uryu.

—Aún no sabemos que sucede pero es bueno ponerlo sobre aviso, esto no me gusta. Además los jaguares también pueden tratar de atacar a su manada

—¡Ichigo! —Rangiku entró corriendo, su expresión me dio a entender que algo grave estaba pasando.

—¿Que sucede?

—Es Isshin…

No dejé que terminara, me dirigí con rapidez a su habitación, lo encontré apoyado en el espaldar de la cama, parecía costarle respirar y tenía los ojos cerrados, por un minuto quedé mudo ante la imagen, nunca había visto al viejo tan mal, estaba débil, aquello me hizo sentir otra vez como cuando perdí a mamá.

—Ichigo, que bueno que apareciste —Su voz era débil y quebrada, por un minuto pensé que se estaba quedando sin aire, abrió los ojos y pareció sonreír como siempre lo hacía, aunque a mi parecer era una mueca fantasmal en ese momento.

—No hagas tanto esfuerzo, tranquilo viejo, te repondrás —Me senté en la silla junto a su cama, él negó y en sus ojos pude ver la resignación.

—Tu y yo sabemos que no lo haré —Un frío se instaló en mis huesos.

—Viejo…

—Escucha Ichigo, sé que es un momento duro para ti… pero necesito que te mantengas sólido, pase lo que pase… debes encontrar a Orihime, proteger a tus hermanas y a tu manada, tienes que mantener fuerte ¿Lo entiendes? —Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para decirme aquellas palabras, alzó su mano y yo la apreté.

—Viejo, no estoy listo para que me dejes, debes luchar. Te necesito a mi lado para sacar a esta manada adelante.

—No me necesitas, tu eres lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para sacar adelante esta manada, además tienes a quien te ayudé y quien te de apoyo… Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, aunque tú en estos momentos estas despreciándote por lo que ocurrió, yo veo más allá de esto y sé de lo que eres capaz, no dejes que esto te arrastre —susurró, sus ojos estaban sumamente cansado y su voz quebrada por el esfuerzo, pero parecía estar decidido a decime todo esto

—Karin y Yuzu, lucha por ellas entonces —supliqué, pude ver que él tampoco quería dejarlas pero también vi su resignación.

—Lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, y es lo que me ha mantenido anclado a este mundo. Sabes la conexión tan fuerte que existe entre parejas, he luchado Ichigo, pero creo que ya no tengo la fuerza… Prométeme que te manteras fuerte, que protegerás a tu hermana, a tu pareja y a toda tu manada —Sabía que lo que él necesitaba era oírme decir esas palabras, pero me estaba costando mucho pronunciarla, esto era como una despedida.

—Lo prometo —solté finalmente.

—Bien, eso me dejas más tranquilo —soltó mi mano, un exceso de tos se apodero de él, una mueca de dolor apareció en sus rostro.

—Viejo…

—Ve por tus hermanas ¿si? Quiero verla —Maldición, si era lo que pensaba, se estaba despidiendo de nosotros, yo por un momento dudé en dejarlo solo, pero él me volvió a rogar de forma silenciosa que fuera por ellas.

Cerré la puerta y no pude evitar golpear la pared frente a esta, me sentía tan lleno de impotencia, sabía que esta era la ley de la vida pero aun así dolía demasiado, era difícil asimilarlo. No quería que él nos dejara.

—Ichigo…—Rukia estaba junto a Rangiku, ambas me vieron con tristeza.

—Está muriendo, lo estoy perdiendo… a él también —susurré mientras me apoyaba en la pared y me dejaba caer—. Rangiku, ve por mis hermanas —le pedí, no me sentía con la fuerza suficiente, ella asintió, Rukia se sentó junto a mi y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Tardaron muy poco en llegar, entré con ellas pero realmente fue muy difícil para mi escuchar las palabras de despedida para ellas, habían sido muy pequeñas cuando perdimos a mamá, esto iba a ser un golpe muy difícil, si lo era para mí. No tardaron mucho en salir, ambas tratando de ser fuertes como les pidió, pero yo podía ver lo difícil que era mantener sus lágrimas, cerraron la puerta y yo me acerqué a él.

Su respiración era mucho más irregular, él extendió su mano temblorosa hacia mí, yo la tomé, ya no tenía ni fuerza. Cerró sus ojos y pude ver como poco a poco la vida dejaba su cuerpo, empecé a sentir el picor de las lágrimas en mis ojos, maldición, no había llorado desde la muerte de mi madre pero realmente aquello me estaba destrozando el corazón. Solo me di fuerza diciendo que ya estaría con mamá, había sobrevivido demasiado sin ella a su lado, de verdad se había sacrificado todo este tiempo por nosotros y a pesar del dolor, resistió hasta que no pudo más. Isshin estaría de nuevo con mamá, donde sea que estén ahora.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Van a querer matarme por atreverme a hacerle eso a Isshin, pero yo sutilmente se los advertí, los shifters no tardan mucho en enloquecer o morir sin sus parejas, él soportó todo ese tiempo por sus hijos. Antes de matarme mentalmente, recuerden que yo los adoro jajaja. Tranquilos que a partir del siguiente capitulo empieza la revancha

¡Ya es oficial el Ichiruki!, dudé en colocar esa escena en este capitulo, pero luego lo pensé mejor jajaja Ichigo necesitaba algo bueno en toda esta crisis, necesitaba ser sacado un poco de su realidad ¿Y quien es la mas indicada para lograr esto?, nuestra querida Rukia.

Me emocioné algo con este capitulo, es el mas largo hasta en esta historia, y les cuento que mi inspiración esta en su mejor momento por lo que he adelantado algunos capítulos, espero poder editarlos prontos para actualizar con mas frecuencia.

 **¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios!**


	18. Chapter 18: Nell

**Capitulo 18**

No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero realmente me sentía mejor que cuando había cerrado mis ojos, mi mente estaba más clara y descansada. Observé de nuevo el lugar donde me encontraba, era una habitación con colores muy neutros, no había mucha decoración, pero si algo de desorden, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que era la habitación de Grimmjow.

La cama era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar a varias personas, pero en ese momento solo me hacía sentir sola, había despertado y él no estaba a mi lado. Sabía que había dormido conmigo, aun sentía su olor, además, recordaba pequeños retazos de él trayéndome a este lugar y abrazándome mientras susurraba algo.

Me incorporé, llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, tenía que encontrar a Grimmjow, quería saber si envió a alguien a Seireitei, necesitaba saber más de la búsqueda de Orihime. Salí de la habitación encontrándome con un pasillo con varias puertas. Caminé sin saber a dónde ir, no parecía estar en el club, me sentía desorientada.

Me detuve a mitad del pasillo cuando vi una especie de Lynx o algo parecido caminar por el pasillo frente a donde me encontraba, el animal me observó, la inteligencia en sus ojos verdes me demostró que era un shifters, él siguió su camino, ignorando mi presencia. ¿Cuántas especies estaban en ese concilio? Había escuchado de las hienas, los leones y los vampiros, pero un ¿Lynx?

—¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¿Quién eres tú?

La voz detrás de mí me sorprendió, me giré encontrándome con una joven mujer, de cabellos rojos y mirada algo arrogante, era bonita y de apariencia cuidada, detecté por su olor que era una shifters felino, no sabía de qué clase, tal vez una pantera, o alguna especie de gato. Me evaluaba con la mirada y yo solo rodee los ojos, odiaba cuando hacían eso. Ella alzó una ceja, esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, yo bufé. ¿Quién diablos era ella?

—¿Acaso eres alguna de las conquistas de los chicos? ¿De Nnoitra? ¿Tal vez de Ganju? ¿O Tsukishima? —Parecía realmente curiosa, pero su forma de verme y hablar de mí, me hacían sentir una cualquiera—. Bonita, de gran cuerpo y rostro inocente, ese es el estilo de Nnoitra —Yo me cansé de sus estupideces.

—¿Dónde está, Grimmjow? —pregunté, ella me vio sorprendida

—¿Grimmjow?... Ese maldito —bufó sorprendiéndome—. Y yo tenía esperanzas en él —Aquella frase me hizo hervir la sangre. ¿Esperanzas de que? No pude evitar dejar escapar un sonido molesto—. Tranquila, te llevaré con él. Debe estar aun peleando con Ganju y Nnoitra, esos idiotas nunca aprenden

Ella comenzó a caminar, sin más remedio tuve que seguirla. Me llevó a unas escaleras exteriores que daban hacia la calle, seguíamos en el club, solo que parecía ser la parte de arriba de este. Descendimos hasta lo que parecía un callejón y luego entramos por una puerta trasera dentro del local.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó la pelirroja, mi respuesta fue interrumpida por una voz.

—Te estoy diciendo que es un maldito suertudo —reconocí a la persona cuando estuvo en mi campo de visión, era el bartender, el shifter hiena.

Observé el lugar, era de día por lo que el club estaba cerrado, las mesas recogidas, la pista de baile vacía y limpia, el bar ordenado. En la barra estaba apoyado Nnoitra y junto a él se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro, grandes músculos, expresión varonil y fuerte, tomando una copa de alguna bebida. Pude detectar que era un shifters león.

—¿Tan buena estaba? —preguntó el desconocido.

—Mucho. Grandes pechos, cintura pequeña, rostro inocente pero con ese toque sensual en su mirada…

—¿Es que acaso ustedes solo piensan en sexo? Maldición, definitivamente solo usan una cabeza y no es exactamente la de arriba —bufó la pelirroja junto a mí, parecía molesta pero algo me decía que esa era su manera de llevarse con aquellos dos hombres.

—Oh, pero si la bruja ya está despierta. ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien joder? O mejor dicho, ¿te hace falta una buena jodida? —Nnoitra se giró hacia nosotros y se sorprendió al verme.

—Eres un maldito —dijo ofendida la pelirroja—. Por cierto, me encontré deambulando a esta chica en el pasillo de arriba ¿Vino con alguno de ustedes?

—No, pero yo no tengo problema de llevarla de nuevo en un tour por las habitaciones —dijo de forma picara el shifter león.

—Yo tú, no diría eso muy fuerte —comentó Nnoitra sonriendo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, yo también quise sonreír por su broma. Ellos no sabían quién era yo, excepto él.

—¿Acabas de decir eso? ¿El fin del mundo llegó y yo no me entere? —dijo de forma dramática la mujer junto a mí.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —preguntó extrañado el otro hombre.

—Le sucede que a la persona que están molestando con su conversación es mi pareja —La voz de Grimmjow me sorprendió y a los otros tres.

Nnotira soltó una carcajada cuando los dos abrieron la boca sin decir palabras, ambos me vieron a mí y luego a Grimmjow. Parecía realmente sorprendido, Grimmjow me había comentado que no le había dicho nada a su manada sobre mí, al principio me ofendió pero en este momento era entretenido ver su sorpresa. Ellos parecían realmente personas divertidas.

—¿Pareja? —susurró la pelirroja viéndome.

—¡Oh mierda!, disculpa Grimmjow, no lo sabía… Aunque no me puedes culpar, tu pareja está como quiere —Dijo con rapidez el shifters león.

Grimmjow dejó salir un gruñido por su comentario, yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada llamando la atención de todos. Esto era muy bizarro.

—Mi nombre es Nelliel —dije presentándome yo misma cuando mi ataque de risa se detuvo.

—Te lo dije, es un maldito suertudo —le susurró Nnoitra a el shifter león, yo sonreí. Estaba hablando en voz baja sin importarle que todos lo escuchábamos perfectamente, Grimmjow le dirigió una mirada de amenaza ambos.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido, y yo ofendiéndola —comentó pensativa la pelirroja, luego me vio y me sonrió—. Lo siento, Nelliel. Aunque no me culpes totalmente, en este lugar lo que hay es un montón de calenturientos por lo que me he encontrado muchas veces a mujeres vagando solas por los pasillos por estos malditos indiferentes —añadió señalando a los tres, la vieron ofendidos.

—Riruka… —dijo como advertencia Grimmjow, yo alcé una ceja en su dirección. ¿Él también entraba en ese saco?

—¿Que? No es mentira —Ella no pareció intimidarse por sus miradas, la chica era de carácter y eso me gustaba—.Cuando ella me dijo tu nombre, me sentí decepcionada. Como en estas últimas semanas habías estado tan tranquilo, asumí que _nuestro querido líder_ había madurado y dejado de ser un mujeriego, pero veo que la situación es más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Una pareja, eso sí es una gran noticia —Yo no pude evitar reírme, Grimmjow parecía tener ganas de matarla, pero para mí no era una sorpresa aquello.

Había visto desde el primer día que Grimmjow debía tener historial, yo lo tenía, así que no podía ser tan doble moral. Ambos nos habíamos divertido mucho con otras personas antes de encontrarnos y reconocernos, eso era normal. Y me aliviaba el saber que luego de conocerme, no había ido a ligar con alguien más, aunque ya lo hubiera sabido, los shifters respetábamos ese lazo y éramos fieles.

—Bueno, basta de estupideces —gruñó Grimmjow—.Ya conoces al bocón de Nnoitra, ella es Riruka y este es Ganju —El hombre se levantó y tomó mi mano sorprendiéndome.

—A tus órdenes, segundo al mando del clan de los leones —Al parecer también disfrutaba de sacar de sus casillas a Grimmjow, yo solo sonreí.

—¡Maldición, Grimmjow! Me vuelves a poner de nuevo en la maldita puerta y te juro que te pateare las bolas tan fuertes que las sentirás en tu garganta —La voz de una mujer interrumpió el gruñido de Grimmjow.

Era una mujer atractiva, de cabellos negros, cuerpo trabajado y curvas muy definidas, ojos sensuales e inteligentes, demostraba fuerza, pero a la misma vez se veía femenina y sexy. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas del bar y golpeó la barra.

—Sírveme un trago, Nnoitra

—¿Y quién coño crees que eres tú para ordenarme? —dijo, ella solo bufó, se incorporó en la silla, subió a la barra y se dejó caer del otro lado.

—Eres un bueno para nada —insultó mientras se servía un vaso de una de las botellas en la barra, le dio un gran trago y luego soltó un suspiro de alivio, como si aquello era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento— ¿Y ella quién es? ¿Otra de sus chicas? —me señaló con el vaso, los tres gruñeron por el comentario.

—Oye, de verdad que nos hacen quedar como unos mujeriegos —bufó Ganju.

—¿Y no lo son? —preguntó con retórica, Riruka soltó una carcajada. La mujer dirigió su vista a Ganju—. Deja de perder el tiempo con el idiota de Nnoitra y anda a ver si Mila tiene todo bajo control, yo voy luego de beber un poco más —ordenó. Me sorprendió al no ver ninguna queja de parte de Ganju, el hombre se levantó y salió sin decir nada más.

—Nelliel, ella es Kukaku, líder del clan de los leones de Karakura —El comentario de Grimmjow me hizo entender la actitud del shifter león, ella era el alfa de su manada.

—Eres una chica —No pude dejar salir mi sorpresa.

—Que gran observadora —dijo en broma.

—No quise ofenderte, es que he escuchado algunas historias de Grimmjow sobre lo que has hecho, pero no sabía que eras una chica

—Sí, sí, arriba el feminismo y toda esa mierda. —alzó la copa como si brindara y le dio otro trago, parecía que disfrutaba de beber—.Tú también debes ser alguien de temer si tienes en tus manos al imbécil de nuestro líder

—Maldita— bufó Grimmjow, todos nos reímos por su expresión.

*.*.*

—Que pintoresco grupo —comenté mientras subíamos a su oficina.

—Y solo conociste a dos de los líderes del concilio y dos de los miembros —dijo Grimmjow, podía demostrar que les molestaban pero estaba segura que no era así realmente.

—Por cierto, vi un lynx en el pasillo de arriba, ¿también es de la manada?

—Ese debe ser Yukio, es poco sociable. Él es el hermano de Riruka —dijo mientras se apoyaba del escritorio, me observó como si esperara algo, yo sonreí. Sabía que era, pero lo haría sufrir un poco más.

—¿Ambos son lynx?

—Lo son, ahora ven acá —me pidió, yo sonreír y me acerqué, besé sus labios con suavidad pero luego aquel beso se tornó un poco más profundo.

Me abracé a él mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura, su lengua estaba haciendo estragos en mi boca, realmente Grimmjow sabía besar, con solo eso me llevaba al cielo y no quería que jamás terminara. Nos alejamos solo un poco cuando el aire nos hizo falta.

—Dentro del concilio hay una gran gama de shifters, —dijo antes de volverme a besar, se alejó luego de saborear mi boca y morder mi labio inferior—. Están formada por tres manadas, un aquelarre y lo derivados de shifters bajo mi mando.

—Los shifters hienas liderados por Nnoitra y los leones por Kukaku, ¿Cuál es la otra manada? ¿Los Lynx? —pregunté curiosa, alejándome de él, al ver que tenía intenciones de volver a besarme. Bufó, pero aun así me respondió.

—No, la otra manada es de shifters osos, están liderados por un hombre llamado Ginjo. Solo hay dos Lynx, Riruka y Yukio, ambos bajo mi mando

—Son muchos, ¿Todos viven arriba?

—No, las manadas tienen sus propios lugares, igual que el aquelarre. Aquí solo viven los que estaban bajo mi tutela

—Entiendo…—Me dejé caer en un sofá frente a él—. ¿Has averiguado algo de Orihime? —pregunté.

—Envié a uno de mis subordinados, pronto debería estar aquí con la información

—Debo de avisarle a Uryu —Él me dio su teléfono, se sentó junto a mí y me subió a su regazo mientras yo llamaba.

Uryu me informó sobre la situación actual de mi manada, me alivió saber que Ichigo ya estaba mejor aunque al parecer otro golpe se avecinaba para él. Isshin no estaba nada bien y esperaba que pudiera recuperarse, sería otra pérdida para la manada, ya había sido suficiente.

Colgué luego de informar lo que me había dicho Grimmjow sobre las desapariciones y de las personas que él tenía en Seireitei. Me giré para besar los labios de mi pareja, realmente estar así con él me relajaba y me hacía sentir cómoda, en el lugar adecuado, su brazos rodeándome y su boca devorando a la mía.

—¡Grimmjow! —Una voz masculina nos sacó de nuestro mundo.

Un hombre extremadamente atractivo, de cabellos negros y ojos de tonalidad dorada había aparecido en media oficina. Supe de inmediato qué tipo de sobrenatural era, Soi Fong había sido la primera y única que había visto de esa especie, pero al parecer era común que aquellos seres fueran muy hermosos y capaces de aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Maldición, Ggio. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no aparezcas así? —bufó Grimmjow, molesto, el hombre le restó importancia.

—Sí, sí…Ulquiorra quiere que vayas al aquelarre —Y sin decir más, desapareció.

—Maldito

—¿También hay elfs?

—Byakuya no es el único con uno, son muy prácticos —golpeé su hombro y él soltó una carcajada. —Voy a ver que quiere Ulquiorra, si quieres me esperas abajo con Riruka —Él comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí, me vio con curiosidad.

—Quiero ver de nuevo a Ulquiorra —dije sorprendiéndolo.

—¿No le temes?

—Es algo… tétrico, pero es interesante…—él gruñó por lo último y yo solo lo besé—. Que celosa pantera —añadí burlándome cuando me alejé.

—Vamos a ver qué quiere ese maldito. No puede venir él, no, yo debo ir a verlo —bufó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Grimm, es de día —comenté lo obvio.

—Creo que lo hace apropósito

*.*.*

El lugar era elegante y de alguna manera antiguo, me sentí fuera de lugar, era como una especie de mansión escondida en la ciudad, de grandes salones y costosos muebles, cuadros antiguos y hermosos candelabros. Era algo impresionante, lo negativo era que estaba inundado por el olor tan distintivos que mi naturaleza odiaba.

No había nadie en los pasillos ni salones, aunque era de esperarse, el lugar estaba a oscuras pero seguía siendo de día. Los vampiros eran seres nocturnos, tal vez no se evaporarían por la luz del día, pero por lo que sabía, podían tener quemaduras graves por la exposición del sol. Grimmjow me guió hasta una inmensa sala, solo había alguien sentado de espaldas a nosotros, en un elegante sofá. Era Ulquiorra, su vista parecía estar perdida en un cuadro grande que abarcaba casi una de las paredes. Parecía una batalla entre ángeles y demonios, era algo un poco siniestro.

—¿Ahora que sucede? —preguntó Grimmjow. El vampiro no dirigió su mirada a nosotros, siguió contemplando el cuadro como si no estuviéramos, pero respondió la pregunta.

—Anoche un informante nos dio la ubicación de Baraggan —Grimmjow rodeó el sofá para verlo y yo lo seguí, los ojos de Ulquiorra se posaron en mí y luego en Grimmjow.

—No está en Karakura ¿no?

—Seireitei —Fue su respuesta, yo apreté la mano de mi pareja.

—¿Qué diablos hace en esa ciudad? —Ulquiorra volvió la vista al cuadro, yo con curiosidad también lo observé, de cerca era aún más tenebroso pero no tenía idea de que captaba tanto la atención del vampiro.

—He tenido vampiros dentro de mi aquelarre enloqueciendo, desaparecen por noches y cuando regresan están fuera de control —comentó, dejando de lado la duda de Grimmjow.

—¿ _Blaze Blood_?

—No, esta vez no es una droga. Parece como si hubieran consumido más sangre de lo que debería

—No me digas que…—Su expresión dio indicio de que lo que pensaba debía ser algo muy malo—. Un festín de sangre, eso quiere decir...—se vio interrumpido por la voz del vampiro.

—Sí, y estoy seguro que esto es obra de Baraggan. No lo pudo hacer dentro del límite de Karakura, porque fácilmente acabaríamos con el lugar, así que, buscó otro sitio

—Seireitei es un poco más grande y muy activa para su tamaño, es perfecto porque de esa manera nosotros no podemos exponernos ni atacarlos como podemos hacer en esta ciudad…Si esto es cierto, ya sabemos porque han estado desapareciendo humanos

—Me está molestando ese hecho, apenas anochezca partiré a esa ciudad —Grimmjow lo vio sorprendido.

—¿Irás tú mismo?

—Baraggan es uno de los míos, si está causando este caos, es mi responsabilidad. Si dejo que esto siga ocurriendo, no solo tendremos desapariciones sino vampiros enloquecidos por sangre

—Tsukishima está en esa ciudad, convocalo —dijo Grimmjow, el vampiro asintió poniéndose de pie. Yo no entendía mucho, pero él iría al mismo lugar donde probablemente estaba Orihime.

—Espera, Ulquiorra. —Antes de que se fuera lo detuve colocando mi mano en su brazo suavemente, él me vio con interés, no parecía que le hubiera ofendido mi gesto—. Mi amiga está desaparecida y es probable que esté en ese lugar, es pelirroja y de ojos grises, su nombre es Orihime…—No terminé de decir cuando él asintió, había captado mi petición. Desapareció sin decir nada más.

Volví de nuevo la mirada a Grimmjow, vi algo nuevo en sus ojos, como si me estuviera de nuevo apreciándome y le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Se acercó a mí y besó mis labios, parecía no poder mantenerse mucho tiempo lejos del contacto, aunque yo no me quedaba atrás. Si por mí fuera, nunca saldría de su cama.

—¿Por qué esta reacción? —pregunté cuando él se alejó, tomó mi mano y empezamos nuestro camino de regreso.

—Todos parecen temerle a Ulquiorra, soy el único que se dirige a él por su nombre, a parte de su segundo al mando en el aquelarre. Los demás solo le dicen príncipe cuando están delante de él y guardan espacio, pero tú no estuviste ni un poco nerviosa. Debes agradarle a él, normalmente no responde ni muestra interés —comentó como si estuviera orgulloso, yo sonreí.

—Es intimidante pero definitivamente algo me agrada de él. Parece solitario

—Lo es, no deja que nadie se le acerque

—Pero contigo es distinto —acoté, vi que había una especie de camarería entre ellos, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo. Grimmjow se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no sé porque mostró interés en mí y salvó mi vida. Es un ser muy incomprensible

—Grimm, ¿Quién es Baraggan? —pregunté mientras salíamos.

—Un vampiro rebelde del aquelarre de Ulquiorra, ha estado jodiéndonos en los últimos meses, traficando de alguna forma indetectable drogas dentro de la ciudad

—¿Drogas?

—No simples drogas humanas, también drogas que afectan a los sobrenaturales, los hace enloquecer un poco, los vuelve agresivo y mucho más salvajes e instintivos. Se llama Blaze Blood

—Pensé que nuestro organismo no podía verse afectado

—Es que normalmente es así, nuestro metabolismo es más acelerado que el de los humanos, quemamos la droga o el alcohol a mayor velocidad por eso no sentimos los efectos. Pero como has visto en mi club, si jugamos un poco con algunas mezclas podemos alcoholizarnos, Baraggan al parecer descubrió lo mismo con las drogas. Aún no sabemos que contiene, pero sus efectos son muy malos para mantener el orden en una ciudad.

—¿Y eso del festín de sangre o algo así? ¿También es una consecuencia?

—No, eso es algo a parte. Los vampiros normalmente consumen la suficiente sangre necesaria para sobrevivir, pero cuando un vampiro consume más de lo que debe, digamos que entra en un estado como de ebriedad y desenfreno

—No entiendo, ¿las desapariciones se debe a los vampiros? Uryu me dijo que según los rastreadores, no parecían sobrenaturales los que tenían a Orihime

—No son ellos directamente. En el pasado los vampiros tenían reglas para no ser descubiertos, había menos población por lo que no podían solo asesinar a sus víctimas, así que no mataban a su donador, mejor dicho, elegían a uno o varios humanos, solo que normalmente no eran con el consentimiento de ellos, se le llaman esclavos de sangre.

—Que horrible —susurré.

—Esta práctica fue dejada luego de la era oscura, en la actualidad los vampiros eligen a sus donadores en sitios nocturnos, y es más ligar, dar un poco de sangre, tener sexo y eso. No hacen que la experiencia sea horrible para el humano sino placentero.

—Sigo sin entender

—Ulquiorra tuvo unos años atrás un gran problema con Baraggan porque él quería traer de nuevo las tradiciones antiguas. Cuando se declaró rebelde y se desligó del aquelarre, hizo de manera clandestina un lugar donde se subastaban esclavos de sangres, los vampiros que deseaban poseer uno pagaban por eso. Normalmente mantenían cautivos a estos humanos hasta el momento de la subasta, quienes los mantenían prisioneros eran también humanos que se le pagaban y sabían de la existencia de los sobrenaturales, ellos los preparaban para que cuando los compraran estuvieran listo para soportar el dolor y situaciones inhumanas sin quejarse

—Eso…—Abrí mis ojos al entender lo que me quería decir, lo observé horrorizada—. Grimm, ¿no me digas que es ahí donde está Orihime?

—Lo siento, Nell. Pero eso parece ser —solté su mano y observé mi alrededor, estábamos en una de las calles de la ciudad de Karakura, debía regresar a el bosque con mi manada, no podíamos perder más tiempo.

—Debo ir por Ichigo, tenemos que sacarla de inmediato —dije, él tomó mi brazo antes de que me alejara.

—Nell…

—Grimm, debo hacerlo. Regresaré, pero primero tengo que ayudar a Orihime

—De acuerdo, pero iré contigo —Yo negué con rapidez.

—Ulquiorra te mando a llamar no solo para avisarte de lo que haría ¿cierto? Es para que permanecieras alerta en la ciudad, no puedes dejar al concilio en este momento. Él tampoco estará en la ciudad, podría causar algún problemas que ambos estén fuera del lugar —Grimmjow bufó pero al final me dio la razón.

—Está bien, pero si tienes algún problema solo convoca a un hombre llamado Tsukishima y pídele que te ayude en mi nombre —me indicó.

—¿Cómo haría eso? —pregunté con rapidez.

—Solo llámalo en voz alta, él irá a ti

—¿No me digas que es…—Él asintió, ¡Oh mierda! Había pensado que esos seres no existían, eran una leyenda, pero lo mismo había creído de los elfs

—Regresa apenas termines —besó mis labios por última vez, antes de que me dejara ir.

*.*.*

—Debemos ponernos en marcha —dio Ichigo luego de escuchar toda la información, podía ver en su rostro el deseo de sangre.

Ichigo acaba de perder a su padre y parecía en un estado un poco más sensible, sabía que luego de todo lo que había contado, él quería salvar a Orihime y quemar hasta los cimientos aquel maldito lugar, aquello parecía sacado de una película de terror y a todos nos molestaba que nuestra Orihime estuviera en un lugar así.

—No, tú debes quedarte —dijo con rapidez Rangiku—. Uryu vendrá con nosotras, la manada te necesita en este momento —Yo apoyaba eso.

—Orihime también me necesita —bufó.

—Tranquilo, la traeremos —le aseguré, Uryu asintió.

En su oficina, solo estábamos nosotros, esperando la confirmación de Ichigo para irnos, y Rukia que se mantenía al lado del alfa, escuchando atentamente toda la explicación y el plan. Cuando Ichigo estuvo a punto de refutar algo más, Rukia lo tomó del hombro.

—No irán solos, mi hermano envió varios de sus hombres. Se encontrarán con ustedes en los límites de la ciudad —Nosotros asentimos por su palabras, Ichigo terminó resignándose y aceptó.

—Perfecto, prepárense, partiremos en media hora —indicó Uryu, las dos asentimos. Teníamos que sacar a Orihime y a cualquier persona que estuviera en ese infierno contra su voluntad.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Siento que el capitulo no me quedó tan entretenido como quería, pero necesitaba introducir más sobre el grupo de Grimmjow y aclarar algunas cosas. Se está acercando el momento que todos esperamos jajaja.

Actualizaré pronto, no se acostumbre jajjaja

 **¡Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, los adoro!**


	19. Capítulo 19: Nemú

**Capítulo 19**

Orihime estaba dormida con su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas. El hombre que nos mantenía cautiva había sido extremadamente cruel ese día con ella y por más que quise defenderla, no podía exponerme a que descubrieran lo que era y terminaran conmigo antes de poder sacarla de este lugar.

Acaricié su largo cabello, su sueño no parecía ser tranquilizador, en los últimos días mi ira estaba creciendo y mi deseo de venganza era grande, quería hacer pagar a ese maldito y a todo el que estuviera ligado a él, por todo lo que nos estaban haciendo pasar. No había vuelto a beber sangre pero me sentía fuerte y con los días empezaba a sentir que me recuperaba con mucha más rapidez de mis heridas.

Ambas también estábamos confundidas porque yo no dejaba de consumir alimentos humanos, según Orihime, era algo poco común. Aunque bueno, ella no sabía que lo mío estaba sucediendo por una droga y no de forma natural. Aún seguía sin entender mucho este mundo de shifters, vampiros y esas cosas, ella se emocionaba cuando me hablaba pero la mitad del tiempo yo estaba perdida en lo que me decía. Yo había sido una simple humana, que solo conocía el bosque donde vivía, el laboratorio de Kurotsuchi y sus experimentos, no conocía nada más. Todo eso me parecía sacado de una película o libro de fantasía y horror.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer que siempre nos dejaba nuestra comida o algunas medicinas, entró. No entendía porque ella era amable, tal vez era como nosotras, probablemente tenía el mismo miedo, aun así no terminaba de confiar en ella por lo que no podía decirle que nos ayudara y escapáramos juntas de este infierno, temía que todo fuera una fachada y nos traicionara.

Para mi sorpresa, la mujer no fue la única en entrar, detrás de ella entraron dos hombres trayendo con ellos una bañera, algunos objetos y unos trapos, se fueron sin decir nada dejando sola a la mujer. Ella se acercó a nosotras de forma cuidadosa, dejando junto a mí una bandeja con comida para las dos, luego se incorporó, me observó de una manera que me hizo sentir que lo que sea que iba a decirme no era algo bueno.

—El día del que te habló el amo, llegó. Debes alistarte para la subasta —Un miedo recorrió mi cuerpo.

No había creído que era tan pronto, apenas empezaba a descubrir mi fuerza y ni siquiera había limado mi plan, no podía salir mal porque si no Orihime quedaría sola en este lugar. Yo no podía permitir eso. Ya no me interesaba que destino me aguardaba, en mi mente solo sabía que debía sacar a la pelirroja. Cada día sentía que iba perdiendo su vitalidad, cada día sentía que algo se estaba rompiendo en ella, no quería que se perdiera aquella agradable e inocente chica que había llegado a este maldito lugar.

—Ven, no lo hagas más difícil. Trata de hacer lo que te pidan y no serás castigada por tu nuevo amo

Acaricié una última vez el cabello de Orihime, la acomodé en el simulacro de cama y me dirigí hacia la mujer. Ella me despojó con delicadeza de mi ropa toda roída y sucia, me ayudó a entrar en la bañera y se encargó de tallarme cuidadosamente el cuerpo, limpiando toda mi piel y cabello.

El agua pronto se tornó oscura, llena de la suciedad y de sangre, cuando estuve lo suficientemente limpia, me hizo levantarme y secó cada parte de mi cuerpo con tanto cuidado que solo me hizo sentir incómoda. Por primera vez desde mi llegada aquí, me observé detalladamente sin esa capa de suciedad que el encierro había causado en mí, tenía en mis brazos moretones que ya estaban desapareciendo, a pesar de lo despiadado que era aquel hombre con los castigo, siempre enviaba con aquella mujer unas cremas para evitar cicatrices, parecían milagrosas, en los últimos días no la había necesitado por lo del vampirismo y toda esa mierda, pero si había experimentado con anterioridad sus efectos.

Solo tenía moretones en mi cuerpo, no tenía cicatrices ni nada más que delataran el infierno de este lugar. Imaginaba que era importante para él mostrarnos en buen estado, para que luego esos sádicos hicieran lo que quisieran con nosotros. Me colocó un vestido blanco y casi traslúcido, aquella prenda solo me hacía sentir más desnuda.

—Espera aquí, hasta que venga por ti —Como si pudiera ir a otro lado.

Volví a mi lugar original, me senté y recosté la cabeza de Orihime en mis piernas, la chica aún seguía durmiendo y lo agradecí, esperaba que se mantuviera así hasta la hora que viniera por ella. Sabía que iba a ser difícil para ella estar sola ese tiempo, estaría ansiosa de saber si regresaría o no, si sería capaz de encontrarla, de escapar.

*.*.*

—Manténgase de pie y tengan la mirada en alto —ordenó poniéndonos en fila.

Una gran ventana de vidrio oscuro estaba frente a nosotros, probablemente era una habitación para que nuestros compradores nos observaran y subastaran por nosotros, había varias puertas alrededor, ni siquiera sabía por dónde habíamos llegado. Estaba junto a tres chicas a parte de mí y dos chicos muy jóvenes esperando nuestros destinos. ¡Malditos enfermos! No supe cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, hasta que el hombre que nos mantuvo en cautiverio todo este tiempo volvió a aparecer.

—Bien, pajaritos. Llegó el día de la despedida, espero que tengan una buena vida —Su sonrisa solo me produjo escalofríos.

Sus hombres llevaron a cada uno a distintas puertas, podía detectar el miedo en el ambiente. Apreté mis manos, nerviosa de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Me dejaron en una habitación, ya yo conocía esto, era parecida a la que había visto cuando me castigaron por escapar, sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Por lo que había entendido, el comprador, probaba su _mercancía_ , luego de asegurarse que estuviera en orden y satisfecho, se la llevaba.

El lugar era aún más siniestro que el anterior, tenía un gran sofá rojo, unas mesas con instrumentos que ni siquiera quería ver, un gran espejo, copas vacías en una mesa y otros artículos más que también me negaba a ver. Hacía frío y la luz era algo tenue, por lo que inspiraba temor.

Permanecí sola por unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió, un hombre joven entró, estaba vestido de forma elegante, sus ojos fueron lo que me asustaron, eran rojos como los del que me encontró en el bosque, como del hombre que venía a ver a Kurotsuchi, y estuve segura de lo que eran, ahora sí lo sabía. Él era un vampiro, y yo al parecer me había vuelto igual, aunque ninguno lo supiera.

—Szayel dijo que eres muda, eso es muy excitante. No podré escuchar tus gritos ni gemidos, pero me encantará ver tus expresiones

¿Szayel? Así que ese era el nombre del maldito que nos tenía en este lugar. Mi alma cayó a mis pies cuando el vampiro se acercó, aun así permanecí estoica mientras él acariciaba mi rostro. A golpes nos habían enseñado a no retroceder, a soportar todo. Además, este no era el momento para ponerme rebelde, tenía que esperar mi oportunidad para escapar.

—Un rostro muy lindo —llevó sus manos a mi cuello y luego fue bajando, recorriendo cada curva de mi cuerpo—, y un cuerpo muy tentador.

Sentí asco y miedo, Szayel nunca nos había tocado sexualmente, según él, eso solo era permitido para nuestro amo. Pero nos había enseñado que debíamos mantenernos calladas, en silencio, a merced de lo que ellos estuvieran dispuesto a hacernos. Sentí que mis colmillos se querían deslizar hacia abajo cuando aquel hombre apretó mis glúteos, quería arrancarle la garganta por su atrevimiento, pero debía guardar la calma.

Él era un vampiro, tenía toda una vida siéndolo, yo apenas había descubierto lo que era, habría mucha diferencia si empezaba una lucha en este momento. Solo rezaba que no tuviera que llegar tan lejos para salir de aquí, que esa oportunidad se diera antes de que él terminara de romper mi voluntad.

—Tu sangre tiene algo muy atrayente, nunca había percibido un aroma así en un humano —Unos de sus dedos tocó mi cuello—. Te probaré y luego podré llevarte, me divertiré mucho con ese cuerpo, ese rostro y tu sangre —parecía realmente emocionado.

Para mi sorpresa, el hombre me tomó a una velocidad impresionante, sus colmillos desgarraron la piel de mi cuello con violencia y un grito quiso escapar de mis labios. Aquello dolía como el infierno, ¿Esto era lo que Orihime había sentido cuando bebí de su muñeca? No podía volver a hacer algo así a alguien más. Era doloroso y tan desconcertante.

Sentí como tomaba de mí, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, yo solo quise llorar pero tenía que tener la mente clara. Orihime me esperaba. En el momento que el vampiro pareció bajar la guardia por mi sumisión, aproveché y con la nueva velocidad adquirida, lo empujé alejándolo de mí. El vampiro me vio sorprendido, no había esperado aquello, salté sobre el luchando y algo en mí se activó. Con mis colmillos y mis manos, desgarré su cuello haciendo un baño de sangre toda la habitación, él luchó hasta que separé su cabeza de su cuello con un movimiento.

Nunca me había sentido tan asqueada y horrorizada de mi misma, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y observé mis manos teñidas de rojos. Había matado a alguien. Sabía que era un maldito enfermo, estaba librando al mundo de esa clase de mierda, pero la sensación al hacerlo había sido eufórica y eso me asustaba, yo no quería ser una persona sanguinaria, no quería ser un vampiro de esos cuentos de terror. Orihime me iba a temer, y la chica se había vuelto lo único que me mantenía cuerda en este infierno.

Limpié la sangre en mi rostro y caminé hasta la puerta por donde él había entrado, me sorprendí al no ver nadie en el pasillo. Eran tan confiados que éramos unos indefensos humanos, que ni guardias habían en esa área. Caminé tratando de no ser ruidosa, no sabía cuál camino tomar, así que traté de utilizar mis nuevos sentidos, la adrenalina parecía estar despertando habilidades en mí. Pronto hasta pude detectar el olor de la sangre de Orihime, lo seguí con cuidado.

Antes de llegar al siguiente pasillo, había hombres apostados en cada puerta y escaleras, me escondí detrás de una pared ideando cómo pasar sin llamar la atención por mi ataque. Un estruendo se escuchó haciendo que cubriera mis oídos, unos gritos, los hombres en el pasillo corrieron en dirección al ruido, detecté el olor de pólvora, fuego y escuché unos disparos. Algo estaba pasando, pero debía aprovechar ese momento para ir por Orihime.

Corrí con rapidez pero fui interceptada antes de lograr abrir la puerta de la celda donde estaba Orihime, dos hombres me apuntaba con sus armas. Yo solo me deslicé entre ellos, esquivando los disparos, con mis manos rompí el brazo de uno de ellos haciéndolo gritar de dolor, el otro retrocedió y me disparó dándome en el hombro, no sentí dolor. Salté sobre él y estrellé su cabeza contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente. El hombre del brazo roto solo retrocedió y no hizo de nuevo el intento de detenerme, abrí la celda y recibí un empujón que me sorprendió, seguido de algunos golpes.

Orihime pensaba que era uno de esos hombres y trataba de defenderse, no pude evitar sonreír al ver su rostro de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que era yo y no alguien que quería hacerle daño, me abrazó con fuerza. La tomé de la mano y ambas corrimos en dirección a otro pasillo, aquel lugar parecía un laberinto y tal vez estábamos bajo el suelo, porque no había ninguna ventana o luz natural.

—¿Que está sucediendo? —preguntó, cada cierto tiempo se escuchaban gritos, explosiones y disparos. Yo solo negué, no lo sabía pero era el momento perfecto para escapar.

Logré divisar unas escaleras que llevaba a un piso superior, dejé a Orihime en el final de ella y subí con cuidado, no me sentía cómoda dejando a Orihime fuera de mi vista pero no podía exponerla sin saber que ocurría arriba. Al asomarme pude ver que había prácticamente una guerra campal. Los hombres de Szayel disparaban contra lo que parecían ser lobos, había sangre y mucha violencia, no había modo de que yo llevará a Orihime a través de eso, debíamos conseguir otra manera de salir.

Me apresuré a bajar y para mi desesperación, Orihime no estaba donde la había dejado, el pasillo estaba vacío. Corrí mientras detectaba el olor de la pelirroja pero antes de cruzar una de las esquinas, un enorme lobo me golpeó haciéndome caer en el suelo, venía corriendo en dirección opuesta a mí.

El golpe me aturdió y cuando logré enfocar mi vista, un lobo negro me observaba con mucha atención, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, se acercó y me olió. Yo lo golpeé en el hocico, pero él no se alejó, sus ojos por un momento me cautivaron, eran demasiado humanos, demasiado inteligentes, no sentía peligro, pero tampoco podía bajar la guardia. Me dije eso varias veces, pero no era capaz de despegar mi vista de él ni de ponerme de pie, mi cuerpo no respondía, sólo permanecía el suelo dejando que él me oliera.

De la nada, el enorme lobo negro desapareció, un hombre joven y desnudo tomó su lugar. Era de cabello negro y tenía esos mismos ojos azules, su expresión era dura y masculina. Su olor me asaltó y tuve tantos deseos de probar sus sangre, pero la sensación era distinta a como cuando tenía sed, era más bien como si me hubiera encontrado algo exótico, algo prohibido, algo que quería probar a pesar de que no debía hacerlo. Una especie de licor.

—¿Por qué llevas el olor de Orihime? —preguntó, su voz era grave y atractiva, me sentía muy extraña, nunca había sentido tantos deseos de acercarme a una persona.

— _¿Conoces a Orihime?_ —Había olvidado mi incapacidad para hablar, la realidad me volvió a golpear. Cuando él notó que no podía darle voz a mis palabras, pude reconocer la compasión en su forma de verme, no quería esa mirada.

—Te ayudaré a salir de aquí, aunque primero encontraré a mi amiga —me dijo, cambió ante mis ojos y de nuevo el enorme lobo apareció, me indicó con su cabeza que subiera en su lomo.

Oh, mierda. Aquello era demasiado real, vi el pasillo vacío y luego al lobo, Orihime me había dicho que vivía con un grupo de personas que cambiaba a lobos, había creído que estaba loca pero aquí tenía uno frente a mí. No dude más, subí sobre él, tenía que encontrar la pelirroja, aunque esto me pareciera una completa locura.

Luego de recorrer unos metros de ese laberinto detecté el olor de Orihime, tomé el pelaje del lobo llamando su atención, él gruñó pero yo no le di tiempo y señalé el lugar que debía tomar. Corrió en esa dirección, algo en mi temía lo peor cuando detecté varios olores cerca de ella, eran vampiros. El lobo pareció también notarlo porque apresuró el paso, pero antes de llegar, un grupo de hombres armados aparecieron disparando en nuestra dirección.

El lobo saltó sobre tres de ellos pero los otros cuatro aún seguían disparándonos, yo me lancé contra ellos, sentí un ardor recorrer mi espalda, uno de ellos tenía un látigo con puntas de metal. La rabia me inundó y me deshice de esos hombres rompiéndole los huesos que encontré.

El lobo regresó a ser humano, yo me dejé caer, tenía dos heridas de bala, una en el hombro izquierdo y otra en una pierna, sin contar con la vieja herida en el hombro derecho. La espalda me ardía por lo que debía tener grandes heridas en ella por culpa de ese maldito látigo. Él se acercó a ver mis heridas, parecía impresionado y curioso, esa mirada me gustaba más que la compasiva. Estaba débil pero aun así pude sentir como las heridas empezaban a curarse.

—¿Qué diablos eres tú? —El tono de voz del hombre no era despectivo sino más bien de asombro.

— _Ni yo misma lo sé_ —No esperaba que me entendiera, lo decía para mí misma.

Otro estruendo se escuchó, esta vez más cerca, el humo y polvo llegaron hasta donde estábamos, el ataque debió haber llegado hasta el piso de abajo. Observé al lobo, definitivamente ellos debían ser la ayuda que esperaba Orihime para salir de este infierno, y parecían ser personas letales.

— _¿Quién eres?_ —pronuncié despacio para que él pudiera leer mis labios.

—Uryu, de la manada de lobos al este del bosque Karakura. Venimos a ayudarlos —Asentí, aunque por dentro tenía varias dudas.

No sabía dónde quedaba Karakura, había leído mapas de la región donde vivía pero nunca había escuchado o leído ese nombre ¿Qué tan lejos estaba del lugar donde vivía con Kurotsuchi?

— _¿Dónde estamos?_

—A las afueras de Seireitei, en una estructura subterránea —respondió.

¿Seireitei? Esa ciudad si la conocía, estaba relativamente cerca de donde yo vivía con Kurotsuchi. Volví a observar al hombre frente a mí, desde que había sido encerrada en este lugar me sentía en un mundo alterno, donde los hombres podían tener ojos rojos y colmillos, donde había humanos que torturaban a otros _entrenándolos_ para estos seres, donde habían hombres que cambiaban a lobos, donde yo dejaba de ser humana. Pero ahora caía en cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar donde había vivido toda mi vida, solo que ahora sabía lo que se ocultaba en las sombras, sabía sobre este mundo sobrenatural que convivía con el de los humanos. Orihime no estaba loca y yo tampoco lo estaba.

Algo pareció llamar la atención del lobo porque su mirada fue hacia el pasillo, no había nadie y yo no escuchaba nada, para mi sorpresa sonrió. De repente percibí un olor a sangre junto lo que parecían ser sonidos lejanos de una pelea, aunque no duró lo suficiente como para serla, solo el olor se mantuvo. Agradecí que no era el de Orihime, sino uno más extraño y para nada atractivo, no me provocaba deseos, solo asco.

—Algo me dice que encontraron a alguien que no debían encontrar, Orihime debe estar con él — _¿Con quién?,_ su sonrisa creció al adivinar mi pregunta sin que yo dijera algo—. Su nombre es Ulquiorra, y te apuesto que ninguno lo esperaba en este lugar

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Lo admito, me emocioné con lo ultimo del capitulo jajaja espero que lo disfrutaran.

No prometo actualizar tan pronto, porque a pesar de tener algo escrito del próximo capítulo, quiero que realmente me guste, será el capítulo de uno de los personajes que más me gusta para escribir por lo difícil que se me hace jajajaaj, además tengo otro pequeño problemita, terminaron mis vacaciones y tal vez mi tiempo para escribir se reduzca mucho. Espero que me pase como en otras ocasiones que gracias a la presión la inspiración se me dispara y pueda avanzar con la historia jajaja

 **¡Mil gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios!** No tiene idea de lo mucho que me anima leerlos y realmente quiero terminar mis capítulos rápidos para no hacerlos esperar jajaja Amo a mis queridos guest, Cass que cada vez que puede me deja un comentario y los demás, que no dejan nombre pero igual los aprecio mucho por el ánimo.


	20. Chapter 20: Ulquiorra

**Capítulo 20**

Entré a las instalaciones mucho antes de que el ataque comenzara, había percibido el olor de los lobos que estaban dispersos en toda el área, esperando el momento ideal para iniciar, eran pocos pero lo suficiente para acabar con los humanos armados y vampiros rebeldes que estaban dentro del recinto. Barragan probablemente había intuido que vendría por él, no podía percibir su presencia en este lugar, y no logré percibirla tampoco en la ciudad. El bastardo había huido.

El lugar donde tenían encerrados a los humanos era subterráneo, debajo de un edificio abandonado. Era frio y podía percibir un nauseabundo olor a sangre rancia, habían mantenido cautivos a muchos humanos durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Baraggan había elegido el sitio perfecto como bases de operaciones, eso solo me decía lo descontrolado y osado que se había vuelto con los años. Él siempre había demostrado su desprecio hacia los humanos, y más, al hecho de tener que mantenernos en la sombra. Su deseo por demostrar el poder de nuestra especie era más grande que su raciocinio, y si para lograr su meta tenía que diezmar a la población humana en una guerra innecesaria, lo haría con tal de demostrar su punto. Ya él estaba más allá de los límites, y era el momento en que debía intervenir y acabar con los problemas de raíz.

—Tsukishima —susurré. El pasillo era el lugar perfecto para convocarlo, estaba lleno de sombras por la poca luz eléctrica con la que contaba. No pasó mucho antes de que unos ojos rojos aparecieran entre las sombras.

—Príncipe —Salió de la oscuridad y realizó una pequeña inclinación, sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto, definitivamente lo que había observado en este lugar estaba alimentando su naturaleza—. Grimmjow me avisó que vendrías en persona, los lobos están esperando mi señal para atacar. Ustedes han tenido razón, los humanos secuestrados se encuentran en este lugar para ser subastados como esclavos de sangre

—¿Baraggan?

—No lo hemos visto en persona, pero sabemos quién está dirigiendo este lugar en su nombre, es un humano llamado Szayel —Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, aquel humano debía ser un alma realmente atractiva para él.

—Destruiré este lugar, libera junto a los lobos a los humanos en cautiverio

—Así será…Por cierto, la pareja de Grimmjow me pidió que te recordara su pedido —dijo antes de volver a internarse en las sombras y desaparecer.

Volví de nuevo a mí andar en ese laberinto de pasillos, aquella loba realmente era curiosa, no parecía temerme, entendía la razón por la que Grimmjow parecía feliz de haber encontrado a su pareja. La mujer era interesante y algo me decía que ya nada sería tan tranquilo en _Las noches_.

La primera explosión se escuchó, sospeché quien estaba acompañando a Tsukishima aparte de los lobos, nunca había un ataque sutil si ella estaba con él. El olor a humo, pólvora y sangre recorrió los pasillos aunque el ruido venía de arriba. Me deslicé hasta la primera celda encontrándola vacía, Tsukishima estaba sacando los humanos, me interné en lugar, olía a encierro, sangre, lágrimas y decadencia. Seguía sin entender el razonamiento de los vampiros que disfrutaban de los esclavos de sangre, solo probaba la inestabilidad que poseían al sentir emoción de controlar y humillar a unos indefensos humanos.

Sin mucho requerimiento empecé a incendiar el lugar, en mi recorrido me topé con muy pocos humanos armados tratando ingenuamente de impedir mi paso. Toda la lucha parecía estar concentrada arriba, pero la batalla empezaba a llegar a la parte subterránea.

Un olor interesante atrajo mi atención, por un momento me pareció familiar, pero luego pasó a ser atractivo, era dulce y realmente parecía llamarme. El impulso fue tan fuerte que en un segundo había llegado al lugar de donde venía, sorprendiendo a unos vampiros que parecían estar causándole daño a una indefensa humana.

El dulce aroma provenida de aquella humana, ella alzó la mirada cuando los vampiros notaron mi presencia y la dejaron, en su rostro habían grandes moretones, y pude ver heridas en sus muñecas y cuello. Mis colmillos se deslizaron mucho antes de que ellos reaccionaran y en su rostro solo pudieron expresar sorpresa al acabar con ellos con rapidez.

La humana se cubrió asustada mientras cada uno caía a sus pies, no alzó la mirada hasta que yo la obligué a hacerlo. Algo en aquella mujer me llamaba, era algo más fuerte que el deseo de tomar su sangre, y cuando me encontré con aquellos grandes ojos grises llenos de lágrimas, lo supe. Esa humana era mi pareja, luego de tantos siglos de vida realmente tenía una compañera.

Deslicé mi mano por su mejilla retirando aquellas lágrimas, ella quiso retroceder pero yo lo impedí, ver esa expresión en su rostro, ese miedo y esas heridas, me hicieron saber que no les había dado el sufrimiento necesario a aquellos malditos. El pensamiento me tomó desprevenido, nunca me había sentido inestable ni me dejaba llevar por el instinto o emociones, había creído que ni poseía aquellas cualidades. Siempre había vivido al margen de las situaciones, veía todo de forma analítica e impersonal, pero tenía la impresión que ya no sería así, esa humana estaba despertando algo en mí que ni sabía que existía.

—E-eres un vampiro —susurró, dejé que ella retrocediera, podía ver el temor en su mirada, y en ese momento me hizo recordar a alguien.

No podía ser posible, aquella humana no podía ser la misma niña que vino a mi pensamiento.

La asusté al acercarme más a ella, era ya una joven mujer pero conservaba lo mismos ojos y las mismas expresiones, ella era aquella niña que unos cuantos años atrás había sacado de un infierno como este, en aquel momento algo me había empujado a sacarla y dejarla en el bosque, ahora entendía la razón. Ya yo conocía a esa humana, sin saberlo ya yo había conocido a mi pareja, ella no parecía recordarlo pero no era de extrañar, había sido una niña pequeña cuando la había visto por primera vez y era mejor que no recordara aquel infierno.

—Por favor, no me lastimes —susurró con voz quebrada cerrando los ojos.

—Esa no es mi intención —Mi respuesta hizo que volviera abrir sus ojos, su mirada realmente era expresiva, podía ver su curiosidad y al mismo tiempo descubrí ingenuidad.

—No eres como ellos….

Dirigí mi vista a la izquierda llamando su atención, sentí como alguien se acercaba, por el sonido de patas caer pude saber que era un shifters y pronto el olor llegó a mí, era un lobo. Sin poder evitar un instinto protector surgió de la nada y la humana terminó a mis espaldas, entre quien se acercaba y yo.

Un enorme lobo negro apareció, corría en nuestra dirección con una mujer sobre su lomo. La mujer no esperó que el lobo se detuviera cuando saltó con intenciones de atacarme, era débil pero detecté un olor singular viniendo de ella, no estaba muy seguro por la mezcla de esencia pero aquella mujer no era nada común. Tomé su brazo con fuerza haciéndola soltar un quejido y la lancé lejos.

—Detente, ella es mi amiga —La humana salió de mi resguardo y cubrió el cuerpo de aquella mujer que me estaba amenazando con su mirada.

El lobo cambió y se colocó delante ellas viéndome a mí. Su apariencia y la información que me había dado Grimmjow sobre la manada del Este, me hizo saber que estaba frente al beta de esa manada. Su mirada era fría, pero la suavizó al ver a la humana, volvió a verme.

—Tú debes ser Ulquiorra. Nell me dijo que vendrías, gracias por ayudar a Orihime

¿Orihime? ¿Ese era el nombre de mi pareja? El destino le gustaba jugar y enredar los hilos, ella era la humana que Nelliel me había pedido salvar. Vi a mi pareja ser abrazada por aquella mujer y sin otra vez saber cómo evitar el impulso, me deslicé entre el lobo y la mujer, tomé a la humana colocándola detrás de mí. El beta de la manada del Este gruñó.

—¿Qué mierdas crees que hace? —Ese lobo no sabía a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

—¿Acaso sabes que es la mujer que tienes a tu lado?

El lobo me vio furioso pero le dio un vistazo a la mujer con algo de duda para luego volver a amenazarme con la mirada, ella parecía confundida por mis palabras y eso me confirmó en el peligro en el que estaba Orihime.

—Ella es un vampiro al igual que tu —respondió como si eso explicara todo, Orihime trató de salir de mi protección, pero la volví a colocar detrás de mí.

—Es peligrosa

—¡No lo es! —La humana me sorprendió por su estallido, logró colocarse entre ellos y yo, en su mirada vi seguridad y curiosamente me gustó ver eso en ella—. Es cierto que una vez me mordió, pero fue porque estaba muy herida y esa era la única manera de recuperarse —Mis colmillos se deslizaron ante sus palabras, quería arrancarle el cuello a aquella mujer por atreverse a probar su sangre, pero Orihime aún se mantenía en el medio.

—¡¿La mordiste?! —El lobo parecía furioso y confundido mientras la veía.

—No tenía otra opción, además, ella me defendió del hombre que nos castigaba, ella recibía los golpes por mí. Nemú no es mala. No la traten como tal

—Ella puede no ser mala pero sigue siendo un peligro. Es una mestiza —informé, sorprendiendo a los tres.

—¿Mestiza? —El lobo me vio con asombro, aquellos seres no eran comunes y no pasaban mucho siéndolos, así que era muy difícil encontrarse uno y menos en edad adulta.

—No cualquier mestiza, algo en su sangre está forzándola a cambiar —Me había encontrado con los años a varios pero el olor de ellos era algo distinto al de esa mujer.

—Nemú estaba encerrada conmigo, debieron haberle hecho algo antes de que yo fuera capturada —Orihime se giró a verla, me molestaba que ella fuera tan imprudente y aun se mantuviera cerca, a pesar de lo que le dije.

En ese momento una de las paredes voló y por el agujero aparecieron dos lobos, la distracción era perfecta por lo que antes de que los demás reaccionaran, tomé a la humana y la llevé conmigo fuera. Tsukishima se encargaría de destruir todo ese lugar, yo necesitaba llevar a mi pareja lejos de allí, tenerla en un lugar seguro.

*.*.*

La dejé sobre el sofá al llegar a la oficina de Grimmjow, me había deslizado con demasiada rapidez y la humana estaba pálida. Por un segundo me preocupe, aquella humana se veía demasiado frágil, sentía que podía ser capaz de romperla sin ni siquiera intentarlo, pero pronto volvió a tener color en sus mejillas y pude también notar que estaba enojada.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué los dejamos? —Era valiente, a pesar de verse tímida.

—Debía sacarte de ese lugar

—Y te lo agradezco, pero no debiste llevarme así. Mis amigos se preocuparan

—Ellos sabrán donde encontrarte

La joven humana se relajó por mis palabras y observó el lugar con curiosidad, esa acción me hizo saber que no solo se veía inocente, lo era, se había relajado solo por mis palabras y eso me hacía ver lo fácil que podía ser engañada. ¿Cómo podía mantener aquella inocencia sin corromperse?

—¿Este lugar….—caminó hasta el ventanal, observó el movimiento abajo—. ¿Estamos en _Las Noches_? —preguntó, noté en su tono una especie de emoción.

Yo solo la observé mientras se maravillaba por lo que pasaba abajo, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo joven que era, tal vez ni había pasado la mayoría de edad, eso explicaba un poco su inocencia. La manada de Este parecía haberla cuidado bien.

—Si estamos en _Las noches_ , eso quiere decir que eres conocido de Grimm —comentó observándome con curiosidad. Sentí una especie de ira al escucharla referirse a él con tanta confianza.

—Grimmjow —corregí pero ella me ignoró. Recorrió la oficina para luego volver al ventanal.

—Nell tiene razón este lugar es intere… —Su frase quedó a medio camino cuando algo abajo llamó su atención, sus ojos se abrieron con horror, por lo que mi mirada se dirigió al mismo punto y supe que la había asustado.

Me acerqué a ella, llamando su atención, en sus ojos pude ver el miedo, empezaba a detestar ver esa expresión en su rostro. Ella retrocedió un paso y volvió a ver abajo, para volver a verme a mí. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Él no la está lastimando —dije para tranquilizarla, pero ella solo volvió a ver abajo. No creía en mis palabras.

—La mordió. Cuando Nemú tuvo que hacerlo, fue doloroso —susurró.

—Observa el rostro de la humana —le ordené mientras daba un paso más hacia ella, obedeció y volvió a ver a la pareja de abajo.

—Parece….parece disfrutarlo —comentó confundida, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, algo en mi me empujaba a querer tocarla o probarla, pero primero debía asegurarme de no asustarla.

—Los vampiros saben hacer que no duela —deslicé una de mis manos por su cuello, ella solo me observó, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. No retrocedió por lo que yo me acerqué aún más casi entrelazando nuestras respiraciones, ella realmente tenía un olor muy adictivo.

—¿Ella desea que lo haga? —susurró casi con voz quebrada, parecía no lograr entenderlo aunque inconscientemente ella me estaba mostrando su cuello.

—¡Ulquiorra! —Grimmjow entró con violencia interrumpiéndonos y haciendo que la humana se escondiera detrás de mí, me planteé mentalmente el romperle el cuello a la pantera—. ¿Encontraste a Baraggan? ¿Viste a Nell? ¿Encontraron a … —se detuvo al notar la presencia de ella detrás de mí.

—Hola, Grimm —susurró, dejándose ver, pude notar alivio en su mirada. Mi pareja se sentía tranquila de reconocer a alguien, realmente estaba teniendo deseos de romperle el cuello a Grimmjow.

—Qué bueno que estés bien, princesita —La pantera le sonrió y mis deseos incrementaron, estaba confundido por no poder controlar lo que sentía, nunca había sido posesivo, mas no demostré nada, no quería asustar a la humana—. Nell estaba enloqueciendo de preocupación, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé. Ulquiorra me trajo —Grimmjow me observó con curiosidad pero antes de soltar alguna de sus estupideces, ella lo interrumpió—. ¿Puedo ir abajo? Quiero conocer este lugar antes de que vengan por mí —preguntó viéndome con emoción, yo asentí bajo la mirada asombrada de la pantera.

Ella dejó la oficina y yo envié un mensaje mental a los guardias abajo, debían cuidarla sino querían verse con mi ira, probablemente mi actitud estuviera levantando sospechas y aun no estaba seguro de querer que vieran a mi pareja. Aun me costaba referirme a aquella joven mujer como mi pareja, aun así la fuerza con la que me sentía atraído a ella era abrumadora, y ella como tal atrapaba mi interés.

—¿Puedes explicarme que está sucediendo?

—Ella es mi pareja —Por un momento me vio sin entender hasta que dio un paso atrás y su rostro demostró su sorpresa.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Soltó una carcajada—. Esto no puede ser, a veces amo al puto destino y sus jugarretas… El maldito de Ichigo quería desgarrarme el cuello cuando se enteró que era la pareja de Nell. ¿Qué hará cuando descubra que su hermosa, inocente y joven humana esta emparejada con el más frio y despiadado de los vampiros, con el famoso príncipe de la muerte? —soltó otra de sus carcajadas.

Yo lo ignoré y me dirigí hacia el ventanal, de ahí podía observar como Orihime caminaba entre los clientes asombrada de lo que veía, detrás de ella y de forma disimulada se deslizaba dos de los guardias, evitando que cualquier persona se acercará.

El destino podía ser muy extraño, yo, un ser que solo era la personificación de la oscuridad y la soledad, un vampiro de más de dos mil años, emparejado con una joven humana, que tal vez aun ni siquiera era mayor de edad, inocente y que irradiaba alegría. ¿Cómo diablos iba evitar corromperla? Esta debía ser una jodida broma del destino.

—Ya quiero ver la expresión de Ichigo, él vendrá por ella cuando lo sepa —Grimmjow se detuvo a mi lado con su característica sonrisa burlona.

—Que lo intente

* * *

¡Lo siento por tardar! He estado demasiado ocupada, disculpen lo corto pero como recompensa entre hoy y mañana debo estar subiendo el siguiente (esta en proceso de edición).

Nuestro querido Ulquiorra empezara a experimentar lo que es haber encontrado tu pareja y que esta sea un alma inocente como Orihime (ademas de curiosa jajaja).

Adivinen a quien le dará algo cuando se entere de esto. Oh, si. Ichigo no estará nada feliz.

 **Mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios *-***

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	21. Chapter 21: Orihime

**Capítulo 21**

Este lugar era demasiado interesante, no sabía si era por mi tiempo en la manada del Este, pero podía reconocer a simple vista quien era un sobrenatural y quien era un humano. Estaba emocionada, Nelliel había tenido toda la razón, este lugar era increíble. Nunca había visto a vampiros interactuando con humanos, ni shifters interactuando con vampiros, además de lo íntimo que se sentía el ambiente. Nunca había estado en un club, lo más lejos que había llegado de interacciones sociales había sido lo que veía en las fogatas de la manada, este mundo era completamente desconocido para mí y no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando vi como una pareja prácticamente se devoraban en media pista de baile, y fue peor cuando noté que otra parecía no darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar público y una de las manos del shifters se encontraba dentro del vestido de aquella humana.

Había algo hipnótico en el lugar, la música, las luces y el ambiente parecían realmente íntimo, adictivo, ¿Sexual? No estaba segura como describirlo pero extrañamente, a pesar de mi vergüenza y todo, me gustaba. Sin evitarlo dirigí mi mirada arriba y pude distinguir como Ulquiorra me observaba desde el ventanal de aquella oficina, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Sus ojos esmeraldas realmente eran hermosos y misteriosos, solo podía concentrarme en ellos, al principio le había temido por su aire intimidante y siniestro, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirme atraída por él, algo en su mirada, en su actitud, me hacía desear conocerlo más. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte y recién lo conocía, estaba asustada, porque realmente quería….ni siquiera sabía que quería, pero algo me empujaba hacia él.

Tratando de distraer mi mente, me dirigí hacia la barra, las personas me quedaban viendo con curiosidad cuando pasaba a su lado, entendía la razón. Mi ropa estaba roída y algo sucia por el encierro, y tenía moretones en el rostro y brazos, aun así tenía mucho más interés en conocer ese sitio antes de que vinieran por mí, sabía que iba a ser difícil luego de lo ocurrido que saliera de la manada, yo quería conocer el lugar que sería el nuevo hogar de Nell.

Me senté en una de las sillas frente a la barra, no tenía ni idea de que pedir, observé como dos hombres atendían detrás de la barra, eran atractivos y entendía porque varias mujeres se encontraban prácticamente babeando mientras los observaban. Uno de ellos, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y una mirada que me hizo pensar en un cazador.

Era alto, de facciones masculinas y muy bien definidas, ojos de una tonalidad curiosa, supe que era un shifters aunque no podía saber de qué especie, pero por su contextura estaba segura que no era un lobo ni parecía ser una pantera.

—¿Qué deseas, preciosa? —me preguntó con un tono de voz grave, yo observé a mi alrededor buscando una idea de que pedir —. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al detallar mi apariencia y mi desconcierto.

—Sí, estoy bien… ¿Qué me recomendarías? —Un brillo cruzó su mirada.

—Oh, querida. Hay mucho que te puedo recomendar, por ahora ¿Qué tal si empezamos con un coctel suave?, para entrar en ambiente —Su sonrisa no parecía exactamente amable pero tampoco sentí peligro, le sonreí mientras él preparaba la bebida.

Pocas veces había bebido alcohol, en las fogatas antes de que Yhwach se convirtiera en alfa solo me habían permitido probarlo, Nelliel y Rangiku acostumbraban a beber juntas pero pocas veces me permitían hacerlo con ellas. A veces sentía que me sobreprotegían mucho, sabía que el alcohol en su sistema no tenía lo mismos efecto que podrían tener en el mío, hasta en eso era débil por ser una humana.

—¿Qué tipo de shifters eres? —susurré, sabiendo que él me escucharía sobre la música.

Él detuvo la preparación de mi bebida y alzó su mirada interesado, sus ojos me escanearon probablemente confirmando que era una simple humana. Otra sonrisa, esta vez más agradable, se instaló en su rostro.

—Así que sabes de los sobrenaturales

—Crecí en una manada de lobos

—Entonces no eres una frágil humana, eso me gusta —sonreí mientras él me servía, me gustaba que no me considerara débil a pesar de ser humana.

La di una primera probada a la bebida y me agradó el sabor, era dulce con un toque picoso, podía sentir el sabor de la fruta, le di un segundo sorbo bajo la mirada del hombre que me había atendido.

—Tómalo con calma —Lo solicitaron, pero atendió rápidamente el pedido y regresó en mi dirección.

—¿Conoces a Nelliel? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Es la pareja del jefe, ¿eres su amiga? Ella no esta en estos momentos

—Lo sé

—Dime pequeña, ¿Por qué viniste a _las noches_? ¿Buscas diversión? —No entendí el tono ni la pregunta, aunque luego caí en cuenta que era un club nocturno, se supones que ibas a divertirte.

—Realmente no vine buscando nada, pero es un lugar muy interesante —decidí responder de esa manera, no estaba segura si era correcto decir que Ulquiorra prácticamente me sacó del infierno y me trajo por un motivo que yo aun desconocía.

—Y aun no has conocido lo mejor, mi turno termina dentro de un rato, podría mostrarte lo divertido que puede ser este lugar

—¿En serio? ¡Sería genial! —No había pensado que las personas podían ser tan amables fuera de la manada, siempre había temido dejarla por los recuerdos que me atormentaban, pero hasta ahora, ese lugar me agradaba. Ya entendía por qué Nelliel parecía emocionada.

—Ni lo pienses, Nnoitra —La voz de Grimmjow me sorprendió, no lo había visto llegar, se detuvo junto al hombre con el que hablaba.

—Joder Grimmjow, y ahora porque mierda no puedo —bufó rodando los ojos, el gesto me pareció divertido —. No me digas que ella también es tu pareja, eres un maldito suertudo por tener a Nelliel, no me digas que tienes aún más suerte a tenerla a las dos

—No, maldito enfermo. Pero esta chica que ves aquí, esta fuera de alcance —Me señaló y luego lo vio de forma amenazante. Yo estaba algo perdida en la conversación.

—¿Por qué? —Grimmjow me dirigió una mirada a mí, luego vio algo detrás de mí y de nuevo volvió a ver a Nnoitra.

—Es como una hermana para Nelliel

—Que bien, pero no entiendo por qué eso es un impedimento

—Créeme Nnoitra, te estoy salvando el culo, escucha mi advertencia y solo concéntrate en servirle un trago, NADA MAS —Sin decir más, le dio la espalda y se alejó del lugar.

—Maldito

No presté mucha atención a ese intercambio de palabras, al parecer Grimmjow también me iba a sobreproteger como lo hacía Nell, a pesar de molestarme el hecho, al mismo tiempo sentí un poco de seguridad al saber eso. El vínculo entre parejas parecía ser algo fuerte y realmente me gustaba lo compatible que se veían los dos.

Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a la parte de arriba del club, donde estaba la oficina, no logré divisar a Ulquiorra, por lo que traté de buscarlo con la mirada entre las personas, pero eran demasiados y él no parecía estar entre ellos. Tampoco podía imaginármelo, Ulquiorra parecía un ser solitario, así que no entendía mucho que hacía en este club. Por lo poco que sabía, Grimmjow lideraba una especie de concilio, tal vez simplemente formaba parte de él.

—¿Ulquiorra no acostumbra a bajar? —pregunté inconscientemente en voz alta, el hombre que me había atendido me vio sorprendido. Ya me había atrevido a preguntar, así que quería una respuesta—. ¿Ulquiorra siempre permanece arriba?

—¿Conoces al príncipe?

—¿Príncipe? —La respuesta a mi interrogante nunca llegó, alguien llamó al shifter y desvió su atención a aquella persona.

—Disculpa, vuelvo en un minuto

Seguí tomando aquella bebida, era dulce y realmente me gustaba, observé a las personas bailar, algunos ojos estaban fijos en mi pero solo me producían incomodidad, tal vez lo mejor era volver donde estaba Ulquiorra, había querido esperar que el chico de la barra me mostrara mas el lugar, pero me estaba sintiendo extrañamente inquieta, quería volver con Ulquiorra, tal vez todo lo ocurrido en aquel lugar empezaba a golpearme y por eso me sentía tan cansada. No quería darle vuelta a lo vivido, y tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera un sueño y que aun estuviera en esa celda atrapada, quería sentirme segura, ya había visto el lugar, esperaría arriba a que vinieran por mí.

Recorrí el lugar, pasando entre las personas, hasta que logré alcanzar la escalera, se encontraban dos hombres gigantes en el inicio de esta, pero se hicieron aun lado para dejarme pasar, me veían con curiosidad pero ninguno preguntó ni dijo nada. Al ingresar a la oficina, me desilusioné, Ulquiorra no estaba en ella.

Me dejé caer cansada en el sofá, recosté mi cabeza en uno de los cojines, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos pero realmente me sentía casada. Esperaba que al abrirlo, esto no fuera un sueño, lo ultimo que pasó por mi mente antes de caer en la inconsciencia fueron esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, realmente me gustaba mucho su color.

*.*.*

Me sentía relajada y cómoda cuando abrí mis ojos, seguía en la misma oficina, sonreí al saber que no estaba en aquel infierno, y todo lo ocurrido era real. Me incorporé dándome cuenta que estaba completamente acostada en el sofá, me estaba estirando con alivio cuando mi respiración quedó atrapada, frente a mi Ulquiorra me observaba.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Su voz por un momento me atontó, aquel hombre realmente tenía algo que me atraía, a pesar de lo inexpresivo que se veía, y aquel vacío en su mirada.

Retrocedí contra el sofá, cuando él se incorporó y se acercó a mí, su mano se deslizó por mi rostro, estaba fría pero el contacto fue tan sutil, que realmente me hizo cerrar los ojos, fue una breve caricia. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con esa hipnótica mirada esmeralda.

—No les hice sufrir lo suficiente —Aquello me sacó de mi sopor, y coloqué mi mano en el lugar que él había tocado, solté un pequeño quejido. Debía tener hematomas por los golpes recibidos.

—Con haberme sacado de ese lugar es suficiente…pudo haber sido peor

—¿Llegaron a…

—No, solo llevaba unos pocos días, Nemú me protegió de todos, solo recibí algunos golpes —En ese momento caí en cuenta que no sabía nada de ella desde que Ulquiorra me trajo.

Me levanté sorprendiéndome al ver a través del ventanal, el lugar estaba siendo limpiado, debía estar próximo a amanecer, había dormido unas horas. Dirigí mi mirada a Ulquiorra, él era un vampiro, no debía exponerse, pareció notar el hilo de mis pensamientos, porque se acercó junto a mí.

—Esta por amanecer, a esas horas no hay peligro de exposición. Además, todo este lugar contiene ventanas con vidrios contra los rayos UV

No pudo decir algo más cuando un estruendo nos hizo a ambos desviar la mirada, cuando vi quien era el causante del alboroto, quise correr con rapidez hacia abajo pero fui detenida por Ulquiorra, no ejercía fuerza sobre mí pero parecía estar molesto.

—Espera un momento aquí —Más que un pedido fue una orden y si más desapareció.

Desvié mi mirada abajo, Ichigo se veía realmente molesto, junto a él estaba Nelliel que parecía querer calmarlo, y Rangiku, que parecía estar peor que el primero. Grimmjow se acercó junto a dos hombres más, reconocí a uno de ellos como el que me había atendido anoche en la barra. Ulquiorra apareció junto a Grimmjow sorprendiéndolos. No resistí más mi curiosidad y con rapidez me dirigí abajo, esperaba ver los mismos guardias pero la escalera estaba despejada.

—¡¿Quién diablos te crees para llevarte de esa manera a Orihime?! —escuché la voz de Ichigo mientras bajaba, parecía completamente fuera de sus casillas.

—¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones? —Ulquiorra utilizó un tono indiferente.

—Maldición, solo dinos ¿Dónde está Orihime? —Exigió Rangiku, al llegar abajo pude ver que los dos estaban demasiado fuera de sí.

—Porque mejor no nos calmamos —Nell intentó apaciguarlos pero no era suficiente sus palabras.

Ichigo le dirigía miradas asesina a Ulquiorra, pero aun así tomó una respiración y pude notar que estaba controlándose para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos. No estaba segura si debía intervenir, pero parecía que en cualquier momento y por la acción equivocada, todo se iba volver un desastre.

—Solo vengo por Orihime, luego dejaremos el lugar —dijo al serenarse.

—Solo inténtalo

La frase de Ulquiorra terminó de romper el control de Ichigo, quien parecía dispuesto atacarlo. Los hombres de Grimmjow estaban a la expectativa pero sin querer intervenir. El mismo Grimmjow no tenía intenciones de formar parte de la discusión.

—Ichigo —dije llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Orihime?

No tardó en reaccionar ante mi llamado, se giró a verme sorprendido, en ese momento sentí que todo el horror vivido en aquella celda se volvió real, me arrojé sobre él mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, lo había extrañado. Sentirme rodeada por sus brazos me hacía sentir segura, a salvo y de regreso a casa.

—Dios, mira como esos bastardos te dejaron. ¡Maldición! —bufó mientras examinaba mi rostro.

—Estoy bien —susurré mientras me alejaba, Rangiku me observó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Orihime!

Me abrazó como tenía años sin hacer, yo le corresponde, habían sido unos días muy difícil y verlos me había hecho sentir mejor, aliviada y de alguna manera segura. Los había extrañado demasiado.

—Debemos irnos, no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera de la manada —Ichigo retó con la mirada a Ulquiorra, Grimmjow soltó una carcajada por el gesto.

—Esto se va a poner bueno

—Ella no va a ir contigo —La voz neutra de Ulquiorra me sorprendió, dejé de abrazar a Rangiku para observarlo, él solo tenía su mirada en Ichigo, y en ese momento si me pareció peligrosa.

—¡¿Perdón?!

—Debo hablar contigo —ignoró a Ichigo para observarme, a pesar de lo que había observado, aun no me sentía asustada de él, mejor dicho, sentía aún más curiosidad por su actitud. Ulquiorra no parecía ser de los que algo le molestaba, se veía tan indiferente—. Ven. —dudé un momento, pero me solté de Rangiku y caminé hacia él, ante la miradas sorprendidas de mis amigos.

Me llevó hasta una zona fuera de la vista de los demás, me sonrojé cuando me vi sola con él. Solo me observaba poniéndome más nerviosa, pero quería saber ¿Por qué no podía regresar a la manada? ¿Por qué él había dicho esas palabras? ¿Y por qué escucharlo decir aquello me había provocado una sensación distinta al miedo? Estaba asustada de lo contradictoria que era con él.

—¿Sabes lo que es una pareja para un sobrenatural? —La pregunta me sorprendió, y lo observé confundido.

—Sí, es lo que son Grimmjow y Nell

—Tu eres la mía —Fue tan sorpresivo su afirmación que por un momento quedé en blanco. Mi corazón se aceleró por aquellas palabras ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Era humana, yo no podía ser su pareja, él debía estar confundido, pero…ahora que lo pensaba, esta sensación de algo empujándome hacia él, la atracción que sentía, lo inevitable que era mantener mi mirada lejos de él. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, ¿realmente podía ser su pareja? ¿Era esto lo que estaba experimentando?

—Puedes escoger ir con él o quedarte conmigo —Su comentario me sacó de mi desastre mental, el nerviosismo me atacó, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Nunca había sido buena a la hora de tomar decisiones, y esto estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido para asimilarlo.

—Pero…

—Entenderé si deseas irte —Para mi sorpresa, no me gustó echarlo decir aquello, sentí una especie de dolor o peso en mi pecho, algo en mí se negaba a solo irme y dejarlo atrás, solo llevaba unas horas de conocerlo pero esa sensación era fuerte. Yo no quería dejarlo, pero tampoco podía decidirme a hacerlo.

—Yo… debo ir con ellos, pero…—me estaba siendo difícil pronunciarlo.

—Entiendo, regresa cuando te sientas preparada —Él me observó como si supiera con seguridad que regresaría y algo en mi interior me hizo pensar que estaba en lo cierto.

—Ulquiorra…

—Ve, ellos te esperan —Sin más, desapareció, dejándome con una sensación de vacío. Tal vez no estaba tomando la mejor decisión.

* * *

¡Cumplí con mi promesa! Decidí que lo mejor era apresurarme y dejarle este capitulo, porque no se cuanto este libre de nuevo para escribir, aun me quedan dos semanas de semestres y estoy cerca de enloquecer jajaja

Ulquiorra entró en la lista negra de Ichigo, y eso que este ultimo aun no sabe que Orihime es su pareja. Puede que cuando se enteré, Ulquiorra sea quien lidere esa lista jajaja. Grimmjow se va divertir un mundo molestado a estos dos.

Vamos a ver cuanto resiste Orihime en la manada jajaja

Espero que disfrutaran de este muy mini maratón, y realmente espero que vuelva pronto con otro nuevo capitulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	22. Chapter 22: Rangiku

**Capítulo 22**

La preocupación por Orihime había dejado en segundo plano aquella sensación de vacío que había tenido desde que deje la manada del Oeste, ahora que había sido rescatada y se encontraba bajo nuestro cuidado, aquella incomoda sensación volvía a ser insistente. Aun no había hablado con Ichigo sobre el tema, y tampoco creía que era el momento para abordarlo.

Acaricié suavemente el cabello de Orihime, la chica estaba apoyada en mi regazo, tenía los ojos cerrados pero yo sabía que no dormía, no parecía estar bien, ha estado callada y taciturna desde su regreso, parece constantemente perdida en sus pensamientos, algo había cambiado en ella, lo podía notar en su mirada y estaba empezando a preocuparme que toda aquella experiencia traumática dejara algún daño psicológico, no era de extrañar que sucediera, había vivido mucho en tan poco tiempo. Primero, ser secuestrada por unos sucios jaguares, ser dada de pago a un grupo de malditos humanos enfermos que luego la venderían a unos sádicos vampiros, ser rescatada para luego ser retenida por un vampiro caprichoso. Definitivamente me preocupaba su estabilidad mental, yo sabía lo frágil que podía ser la psique de una persona y lo horrible que era sentirse al borde de la desesperación y el pánico, tenía que ayudarla.

—Orihime —susurré suavemente, ella abrió los ojos y se giró a verme—, ¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te atormenta? Puedes desahogarte, te ayudará a calmar tus pensamientos

—Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada —susurró sonriendo suavemente, aun así pude ver a través de su mentira, la conocía desde que ella era una niña, podía ver que algo estaba atormentándola. Pero decidí no presionarla, cuando ella estuviera dispuesta a hablar yo estaría para escucharla, no la obligaría a hacerlo.

—Nemú ha estado inquieta, quiero verte, pero no sabía si era buena idea que lo hiciera —Ella se incorporó y me observó con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no iba a ser buena idea? —preguntó, suspiré, esto no iba a ser fácil de explicar sin parecer algo malo.

—Uryu nos contó lo que ella es —Al escuchar mis palabras pude ver decepción dirigida hacia mí en su mirada—, no me malentiendas, que ella sea una mestiza no la hace mala ni menos persona que nosotros, es simplemente que nos preocupa lo inestable que puede llegar a ser, después de todo es una mestiza de vampiro

—Ella no le hará daño a nadie —afirmó con seguridad, yo le sonreí, aún conservaba esa alma noble, me alegró verla actuar como acostumbraba—. Había pensado que los mestizos eran niños que nacían de padres de diferentes especies y que al desarrollarse se adaptaban a alguna de las dos especies —Yo tampoco entendía mucho porque Nemú era como era.

—Y así es, Nemú es….algo que no hemos visto antes

—Aun así ella no es distinta a nosotros —susurró, yo le sonreí dándole la razón.

—Lo sé, la he observado desde que Uryu la trajo, no creas que la estamos despreciando por lo que es, parece una buena chica pero aun nos preocupa que sin que pueda evitarlo cause daño a alguien, ella no parece ser consciente de lo que es. Solo debemos tener cuidado hasta que sepamos si controla su poder.

—¿Han logrado descubrir algo de su pasado?

—No tiene identificación, solo sabemos su nombre porque tú la llamaste de ese modo… ¿Ella no hablaba cuando la conociste o… le hicieron algo? —dudé un poco al preguntar, no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

—No sé si le hicieron algo, pero no creo que sea crónico —Habló con mucha seguridad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Una noche la escuché hablando en sueños

Compartí una mirada con ella, ambos sabíamos que aquello era algo bueno, porque quería decir que podía hablar, pero al mismo tiempo nos invadió la tristeza, algo muy malo debió haber experimentado para que no sea capaz de conscientemente hacerlo.

—Pobre chica

—Ve por ella, por favor. Debe estar asustada, no conoce a nadie aparte de mí —suplicó, yo asentí aunque sabía que realmente no estaba asustada, más bien se encontraba en un estado de nerviosismo y aislamiento algo preocupante.

Me incorporé y dejé a Orihime en la habitación, caminé por los pasillos teniendo en mente la conversación anterior. Si Nemú podía hablar quería decir que tuvo que tener un gran shock para inconscientemente privarse de hacerlo. Ahora sentía mucha tristeza por ella, ahora estaba empezando a tener una idea de por qué se mantenía en un estado constante de nerviosismo y evitaba el contacto con el mundo. Hasta ahora el único que podía acercarse a ella era Uryu, aún estaba sorprendida con la paciencia con la que él la trataba, empezaba a creer que tal vez aquella chica era alguien especial para de nuestro querido beta, tal vez hasta su pareja.

Toqué con suavidad la puerta de Uryu, sabía que Nemú estaría con él, después de todo no había querido estar sola, pero tampoco había permitido que la acompañara otra persona que no fuera él. Escuché unos pasos y luego la puerta se abrió.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Orihime está bien? —preguntó Uryu al verme.

—¿Nemú está contigo?, Orihime quiere verla —No tuve que esperar una respuesta de parte de él, la chica pareció haber estado escuchando la conversación y se deslizó entre la puerta y Uryu para verme—. Oh, tenía razón. Ven, Orihime está preocupada por ti y quiere verte.

Ella dio un paso adelante pero luego pareció caer en cuenta en algo, dirigió una mirada hacia Uryu que la observaba con curiosidad, él dio un asentimiento sutil y la chica terminó de acercarse a mí. Extrañada por aquella escena, la guie hasta la habitación de Orihime, esta al verla prácticamente saltó sobre Nemú.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó, la chica asintió mientras empezó a examinar a Orihime, aquella actitud me gustó, la humana era una ángel y parecía que había encontrado otra persona que la defendería a capa y espada, eso me tranquilizó.

*.*.*

—Ichigo, necesito hablar contigo —dije al entrar a la oficina, había decidido ir a hablar con él, me preocupaba a Orihime.

Me detuve en la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír, Rukia estaba sobre el regazo de Ichigo, ambos parecían haber estado un poco ocupado antes de que yo llegara. Ella tenía los labios enrojecidos, Ichigo ni siquiera se había dignado a alejar sus manos de ella, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y no había necesidad de ser adivina para saber que ocurría.

Rukia soltó una carcajada cuando Ichigo frunció el ceño y bufó en mi dirección, yo solo me encogí de hombros. Ya le habían dicho que si se querían poner amorosos en la oficina, aseguraran la puerta. La loba de la manada del oeste se levantó de su regazo, Ichigo parecía renuente de dejarla ir pero ella logró soltarse, besó su mejilla.

—Es tu culpa —le susurró Rukia, me sonrió para luego salir de la oficina y dejarnos a ambos solos, él me vio enojado.

—Como ella dijo, es tu culpa, asegura la puerta para la próxima. Agradezco que hubieran estado decentes y no llevarme una imagen perturbadora en mi mente como le sucedió a Uryu

—Maldita —bufó, yo no pude evitar reírme, realmente le estaba haciendo bien tener una pareja y creo que estaba ayudando a que aliviara un poco el dolor de la pérdida y de la culpa.

—Solo un poco

—Es Orihime ¿Cierto? —preguntó con más seriedad, él parecía también haberlo notado.

—Sí, me preocupa las consecuencias que pueda dejar esta experiencia en su mente, ella…parece algo perdida en sus pensamientos y no ha querido hablar conmigo

—Lo sé, intenté también hablar con ella pero simplemente me dijo que estaba bien. Tampoco me ha querido decir porque Ulquiorra la llevó a _Las Noches_ …—su rostro se endureció al nombrar al vampiro, a mí tampoco me había agradado su actitud—.

¿Ella está descansando?

—La dejé con Nemú, ambas parecen estar cómodas entre sí, probablemente por haber estado juntas en aquella horrible experiencia. Con sinceridad, creo que la chica no es peligrosa, parece muy protectora con Orihime, solo es algo retraída y es comprensible, debió haber pasado un infierno —expuse mi punto, él asintió.

—También considero lo mismo

—¿Ryuken logró revisarla? —pregunté mientras me dejaba caer en uno de los sofá.

—De forma general, realmente ella está muy nerviosa y la única forma de lograrlo fue que Uryu estuviera presente, parece sentirse segura solo con él. Desde que la trajo, ella no ha querido estar en contacto con alguien que no fuera él

—Yo también lo noté… ¿y que harás con ella? —pregunté.

—Permanecerá en la manada hasta que ella lo decida, solo…debemos tratar de entender un poco más lo que es, ella tampoco parecer saber mucho de sí misma —respondió pensativo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él me vio con curiosidad, yo quería decirle lo que me estaba atormentando, después de todo él era mi alfa y debía decirle que había encontrado a mi pareja, más cuando era alguien de otra manada. Aunque los viejos de la manada ya no estaban, el pensamiento me hizo sentir mal, a pesar que eran un dolor en el culo con su antiguas reglas y tradiciones estúpidas habían sido miembros de nuestra manada, habíamos perdido a demasiado, el dolor aún seguía palpable. Aun si Ichigo no pensaba igual que ellos ni seguía esas estupideces, mi deber era decirle.

—Ichigo, yo debo decirte algo más…—dudé, para mi sorpresa él sonrió.

—Lo sé, aún estoy impresionado que sigas estando aquí, y que él no haya aparecido ya —Lo vi sorprendida ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Era evidente? Él soltó una carcajada, al parecer le parecía gracioso mi sorpresa—. Gin ha estado llamando constantemente, te sugiero que hables con él, antes de que se apa…

No terminó de decir cuando en media oficina apareció Soi Fong junto a Gin, la chica se veía extremadamente molesta, pero Gin parecía no prestarle atención al hecho. Él tenía una expresión nueva en su rostro, una que por un momento me asustó, no tenía su habitual sonrisa, más bien sus labios eran solo una línea, tampoco había visto esa mezcla de sentimiento en una mirada, había demasiada preocupación como furia, y todo parecía estar dirigido a mí.

Él no dijo ni una palabra, solo tomó mi mano y me sacó de la oficina, Ichigo bufó algo pero ambos lo ignoramos. Estaba nerviosa, vi nuestras manos entrelazadas, estaba emocionada de verlo pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo de miedo, su agarré no estaba siendo muy suave. Sabía que él no me haría daño, pero aun así no pude evitar sentir miedo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué no avisaste? ¿Por qué no volviste? —Por cada pregunta que me hacía parecía más molesto y yo me sentía cada vez más pequeña e insegura, tal vez había arruinado todo sin darme cuenta.

—Es mi manada Gin, tenía que ayudarlos, además Orihime estaba desaparecida y yo tenía que ayudar a encontrarla…

—¡Maldición, Rangiku! —bufó sorprendiéndome, instintivamente retrocedí, un mal recuerdo volvió a mi cabeza pero intenté reprimirlo, no era el momento para dejarme llevar por mis fantasmas—. Soy tu pareja, ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue enterarse por Byakuya luego de varios días que tu manada había sido atacada? No tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que pasaron por mi mente sin tener noticias de tu parte.

En ese momento entendí todo, él solo estaba preocupado por mí, yo lo hubiera estado si me hubiera enterado por Ichigo unos días después que su manada había sido atacada. Si en el momento que hubo la rebelión contra Byakuya, sentí que mi alma iba abandonar mi cuerpo de la preocupación. Me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

—Todo paso muy rápido, Gin. Yo no pensé…

—¿Acaso tu no lo sientes, Rangiku? ¿Esta conexión? —Su voz fue extremadamente baja y pude sentir el dolor en ella, lo estaba lastimando.

Me sentí muy culpable, él soltó un suspiro al notar mi mirada, se acercó y me abrazó con demasiada fuerza, realmente pude notar lo preocupado que había estado. Yo le correspondí el abrazó, y sentí la fuerza que hace mucho no sentía, la seguridad que antes me caracterizaba. Tomé su rostro y lo besé, lo besé de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, cargada de sentimientos, queriendo trasmitir todo lo que me estaba negado a decirle.

Él me correspondió con rapidez, rodeó mi cintura y profundizó el beso, sentir su boca sobre la mía me hizo desconectar mi cerebro y solo dejarme llevar por las sensaciones. Había necesitado esto, sentir aquella emoción y el deseo de nunca acabar con la conexión, realmente deseaba permanecer siempre así.

—Ven conmigo, Rangiku —susurró chocando su frente con la mía mientras recuperábamos el aire.

—Yo..yo —Otra vez regresó la duda, el miedo. Yhwach realmente había hecho un gran trabajo conmigo, me había vuelto lo que en el pasado yo detestaba ser, insegura.

—Rangiku, por favor. Ya he esperado mucho, ven conmigo —pidió, yo cerré mis ojos, no sabía qué hacer ni responder, quería irme pero al mismo tiempo…pensaba en Orihime y en mi manada.

—Rangiku —La voz de Orihime nos sorprendió a los dos, ambos nos alejamos para ver a la humana al principio del pasillo, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, sabía que nos había visto.

—Orihime ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes descansar —indiqué preocupada, ella aún se veía débil.

—Ustedes…¿Son pareja? —Dudé en responder.

—Ven, volvamos a tu habitación. —dije ignorando la pregunta mientras la empujaba de regreso a la habitación, antes de cruzar el pasillo, volví a ver a Gin—. Espérame en la oficina de Ichigo

Él asintió aunque pude ver que le molestó que no respondiera la pregunta, no me avergonzaba que él fuera mi pareja, me avergonzaba que yo fuera la suya. Nadie en la manada sabía realmente lo que ellos me hicieron, pero lo intuían. Yo si lo sabía, aún lo sentía, aún lo vivía, definitivamente yo no era lo que él se merecía como pareja, yo no era lo que se merecía nadie como una.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —preguntó Orihime sacándome de mis pensamientos, ya habíamos llegado a su habitación. Nemú dormía en la cama, su rostro estaba relajado, realmente la chica era de facciones muy bonita pero su rostro parecía algo duro por su inexpresión cuando estaba despierta.

—Con sinceridad, tengo miedo —confesé, no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, Orihime no se iba a creer mis mentiras.

—¿Por lo que te pasó? —Alcé mi mirada hacia ella, se supone que ella no debía saber eso, había hecho todo para que no lo descubriera, ya suficiente eran las miradas de lástima que me dirigían algunos miembros de la manada—. Rangiku, pudiste intentar ocultarlo pero no soy tan tonta, sé que Yhwach te hizo mucho daño, pero deberías seguir adelante. Gin parece ser una persona buena —Yo también lo creía, lo había visto en su mirada, en su forma de tocarme, en su forma de consolarme.

—No quiero dejarte —decidí darle una de mis razones por la que no quería irme.

—No estaré sola, Nell aun esta en esta manada y ahora tengo a Nemú, además los chicos no dejaran que me pase nada malo, estoy bien y segura. Tengo entendido que el lazo entre parejas es muy fuerte, Rukia e Ichigo no parecen ser capaz de estar mucho tiempo lejos del otro, te debes estar lastimando al hacerlo, al igual que a él —Yo la abracé, definitivamente esa humana era un regalito del cielo que llegó a nuestra manada.

—Gin me dijo que podías venir con nosotros —ella se alejó un poco y negó.

—No, Ran. Es mejor que permanezca aquí, te prometo mantenerte al tanto de todo, estaré bien —Me aseguró.

*.*.*

No podía creer que realmente lo estaba haciendo, estaba dejando a la manada con Gin, observé de nuevo _La Casa_ , en ese momento estaba en reconstrucción, y no se parecía tanto al lugar donde crecí y donde había vivido un infierno, pero aun así veía vestigio de lo que había sido. Era el momento de abandonar todos los malos recuerdos, tenía miedo, pero había llegado la hora de comenzar de nuevo mi vida.

Apreté la mano de Gin mientras salíamos del territorio, Soi Fong no había esperado a Gin, por lo que ambos regresaríamos a la manada del Oeste por nuestros propios medios. Me di el valor suficiente, esperaba que esa nueva vida no se viera afectada por lo que me había pasado, realmente quería olvidar y empezar de cero.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Ajá, Rangiku es la primera en dejar a nuestra manada del Este para estar con su pareja, aunque ya sabemos que Nelliel tiene un pie fuera de ella desde que conoció Grimmjow, pero aun no la ha dejado jajaja.

Ya estoy terminando el semestre, solo me quedan dos materias por presentar, por lo que tendré mas tiempo para actualizar, así que espero regresar pronto.

 **¡Mil gracias por esos bellos comentarios!, realmente se ganan mi corazoncito *-***


	23. Chapter 23: Soi Fong

**Capítulo 23**

Observé furiosa como Byakuya seguía concentrado en su trabajo luego de lo que yo le había gritado, el maldito parecía ser indiferente al mundo, excepto a los papeles que revisaba. Realmente me había molestado ser utilizada como mensajera o como transporte, acaso Gin simplemente no podía ir en su forma de lobo, no, claro que no, mejor ve y molesta a la elf que está obligada a permanecer en esta manada por culpa de caprichos de su reina. Yoruichi iba a pagar esto, era obvio que el alfa de esta manada iba a cumplir el trato, realmente no veía la necesidad de mantenerme en este lugar.

—No lograrás nada de esa manera —La voz grave de Byakuya me sacó de sus pensamientos, él aun no me observaba.

—Parece que todos ustedes disfrutan de molestarme —bufé, cruzándome de brazos y dejándome caer en el sofá de aquella oficina, me estaba enojando aún más el hecho de que él no prestara atención a mi queja.

—Gin realmente estaba acabando con mi paciencia, pudiste haberte negado a mi petición, no era una orden

Maldito, si él no fuera alto, fuerte y un shifters lobo tan intimidante ya le hubiera dado una patada en las bolas, aunque no iba a negar que la otra razón podía ser que realmente estaba atrapada por él, tenía algo que me hacía sentir deseos de simplemente quitar todo de ese escritorio, subirme en él y que me devorara con toda la pasión del mundo, no entendía que coño tenía para tenerme tan atrapada en él.

—Por supuesto que no era una orden, tú no eres mi alfa —Con mi respuesta por fin tuve una reacción en su rostro, no parecía haberle gustado mi comentario, dejó los papeles y me observó por primera vez desde que entré en la oficina, esa mirada tenía una mezcla de algo que no conocía, pero que me producía un cosquilleo en la piel, aun así no iba a demostrar que me afectaba—, yo no soy un shifters ni soy miembro de tu manada. Soy una elf y solo estoy cumpliendo con una orden de mi reina. El punto es que lo hice porque a mí también me colmó la paciencia, pero igual eso no quita el hecho de que me sentí de esa forma.

—Eres muy orgullosa —En su tono y mirada había un tinte de diversión.

—Y tu un arrogante, pero de eso no vamos a hablar —sonreí orgullosa de mi respuesta, él me dirigió una última mirada antes de volver su vista a los condenados papeles—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué tanto lees en esos papeles?

—¿Te molesta que esto robe mi atención y no tú? —alzó mi mirada y para mi sorpresa, llevaba una media sonrisa arrogante. Por un minuto quedé en blanco, no pensé que pudiera llegar a atraerme más de lo que hacía, pero lo había logrado.

—Jódete

Salí enojada de la oficina, no era lo que había dicho sino que realmente estaba en lo cierto, me molestaba y mucho el no lograr tener su completa atención. Byakuya parecía haber estado ignorando mi presencia desde que regresé, no entendía por qué, pero realmente eso me mantenía enojada. Y curiosamente me había vuelto realmente adicta a esa mirada. El maldito estaba como quería y yo parecía una luciérnaga atraída por la luz, no entendía que diablos pasaba conmigo.

Salí de la casa del alfa, tal vez caminar por ese pequeño pueblo ayudaba a mi estado de ánimo. El lugar era acogedor, algo que para mí era extraño sentir, yo no me sentía cómoda ni siquiera en mi hogar detrás del velo, creo que esa era una de las razones por la que Yoruichi me mantenía constantemente en misiones, yo no me sentía cómoda en el reino de las elf, yo no era como ellos, no soportaba las miradas, ni palabras hirientes, no me gustaba la miradas por encima del hombro que me dirigían los miembros de la corte.

El pequeño pueblo que había formado la manada del oeste en el bosque, oculto de la vista humana, era demasiado hogareño, las personas se ayudaban entre sí, y parecía vivir en constante paz y tranquilidad para ser shifters, realmente estar aquí no me desagradaba y eso también me asustaba, ¿Cómo me sentiría cuando me tocara irme? ¿Llegaría a sentir apego por este sitio? ¿Lo extrañaría?

Me detuve frente a un pequeña restaurante, el único que tenía ese lugar, había varias parejas y familias reunidas. Ingresé al local, y me dejé caer en una de las mesas más cercanas a la salida, tal vez el sitio me agradaba pero igual me hacía sentir un poco incomoda el hecho de ver todo ese aire familiar, los elfs éramos seres algo desprendidos de los lazos familiares, éramos…más libres, y verlos relacionarse de esa manera me hacían sentir una especie de anhelo de experimentar ese estilo de cariño.

—Maldición, ¿Qué diablos hago aquí? —Este lugar estaba cambiando mi forma de ser.

Alguien se dejó caer en frente a mí, yo alcé la mirada sorprendida, Byakuya parecía haberme seguido y yo ni lo había notado de lo enojada que estaba. Él debía ser sigiloso, porque realmente no reparé en su presencia, mis latidos se aceleraron y sentí esa emoción que se estaba volviendo recurrente en mí.

—¿Por qué si tanto te molesta estar aquí, no le dices a Yoruichi que envié a alguien más? —No había hostilidad en su pregunta, solo curiosidad.

—Créeme, lo intenté

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

—Lo cómoda que me siento aquí —comenté, cuando caí en cuenta de lo sincera que había sido mi respuesta, alcé la mirada encontrándome con esos ojos grises que empezaban a obsesionarme—. Está bien, no me lo estas preguntando pero te lo diré, realmente yo no me siento cómoda en ningún lugar y me da miedo encariñarme con este sitio

—Podrías quedarte—Aquello debía ser una broma, lo vi, pero solo encontré seriedad en su rostro.

—Ja, una elf en una manada de lobos, buen chiste

—¿Qué es lo que te atrae de este sitio? — _Tú_ , pero eso era otro tema que ni loca iba a decir, ya había sido muy sincera con la pregunta anterior.

—Es tranquilo —preferí decir, comencé a jugar con un servilletero de la mesa, sentía su mirada, por lo que continué—. Los elfs somos seres muy pacifico, pero también somos seres muy superficiales, este lugar está lejos de ser como mi hogar, es agradable y más acogedor.

—Entiendo —No dijo nada más, llamó a una mesera y pidió algo para los dos.

*.*.*

Gin regresó más pronto de lo que pensé, y junto a él venía la loba que tanto había generado problemas para el beta. Realmente estaba confundida con esto de las relaciones de parejas para los shifters, los elfs parecían ser menos intensos, menos instintivos en este ámbito, la conexión que experimentábamos parecía ser más tranquila, mas pacifica, mas como agua que como fuego.

La rubia era impresionante, lo había notado en nuestra estadía en la manada del Este, fuerte y muy hermosa, pero su mirada era extraña. A simple vista podía parecer una persona alegre y extrovertida, pero no era tan así. Ella se retraía, parecía estar suprimiéndose. Nunca había visto alguien que parecía estar como luchando internamente consigo misma.

Ella en un principio parecía incomoda por el nuevo lugar, y yo me sentí algo identificada con ella, ambas éramos una recién llegadas y extrañas para esa manada. A pesar de lo agradable que eran las personas en este lugar, podía notar un poco de reserva por el hecho de estar aquí, aunque era comprensible, seguíamos siendo extrañas, sería así hasta que se adaptaran a nuestra presencia.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó, habíamos intercambiado algunas conversaciones desde su llegada.

—Despotrico contra el mundo —Ella sonrió por mi comentario, se sentó sobre la barra de la cocina mientras yo seguía tomando mi limonada.

—Eso no es nuevo, ¿Byakuya te volvió a ignorar? —Ya todos lo que eran cercanos al alfa, parecían haber descubierto mi maldito secreto, aunque yo sabía que tampoco lo estaba disimulando.

—Maldito, no entiendo que tanto pude haber en esos dichosos papeles —bufé, ella dejó salir una carcajada.

—Son tratos de paz entre otras manada —La observé con curiosidad—. Tengo entendido que los jaguares han estado inquieto tratando de obtener aliados, las manadas en el bosque de Karakura están tratando de volver a organizarse contra ellos, pero debido a las rivalidades entre especies y manadas, deben limar primero las asperezas

—Odio la diplomacia

—Yo también, amaría patearle el culo a cada persona que se lo merezca sin tener miedo a represarías —La rubia parecía estar pensando en alguien en específico, la loba dejaba salir sus garras y eso me gustaba.

—Yo lo hago, es muy satisfactorio

—Claro que lo haces, puedes desaparecer después

—¡Soi Fong! —El gritó de Gin llegó hasta la cocina, yo sonreí y Rangiku solo me observó.

—¡Oh maldición, yo ya me voy!

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

—Gin quiso joder mi paciencia y a una elf no hay que hacerla enojar —Me despedí e ella con una seña y antes de que Gin llegara a entrar, desparecí.

Aparecí en media oficina de Byakuya, a pesar de él parecer ignorar mi presencia, me agradaba estar aquí, verlo trabajar, estar concentrado, me hacía sentir bien solo estar en el mismo lugar, aún estaba confundida con esto que sentía, aunque algo me decía que Byakuya sabía lo que ocurría y se aprovechaba de eso, era obvio que me ignoraba con el propósito de molestarme. Tomé uno de los libros que dejé a medio terminar la última vez que vine.

—¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a Gin? —preguntó luego de unos minutos, yo sonreí, no le era tan indiferente y eso me gustaba saberlo.

—Me intentó tratar de mula de carga y digamos que desaparecí alguna de sus cosas

—Es el beta de la manada —comentó como si para mi fuera importante su rango.

—Y tú el alfa, y a ambos les jodo la paciencia —dije de forma triunfadora.

Él dejó de lados sus papeles y alzó la mirada, sus ojos por un momento me mantuvieron enganchada y con la mente en blanco, el maldito tenía ese poder sobre mí. Parecía estar debatiendo algo, pero finalmente pareció llegar a una respuesta.

—Ven a mí —Me indicó con algo de autoridad, aquello me hizo sentir de una forma nueva, quería ir hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ven

Dudé pero finalmente me acerqué, para mi sorpresa en una fracción de segundo, me tomó de la cintura, me sentó sobre su escritorio, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mis labios. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, algo surgió con fuerza dentro de mí, me abracé a él, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por esos adictivos labios.

No entendía que pasaba, ni tampoco quería hacerlo, solo quería que esa sensación no desapareciera, pronto me encontré dejando que Byakuya explorara mi boca. El lobo besaba como los dioses y yo poco a poco sentía que me derretía más. Okey, lo admitía, Byakuya me gustaba desde que lo había conocido, pero esto era algo distinto, algo más intenso, algo que me hacía sentir más salvaje. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda cuando el mordió de una manera demasiado sensual mi labio inferior y luego pasó a devorar mi cuello, aquello me hacía sentir tan fuera de mí, extrañamente quería que me mordiera y me marcara, aquel pensamiento me sorprendió y horrorizó al mismo tiempo, tanto que todo el estupor en el que estaba se esfumó, empujé a Byakuya lejos. Y antes de que él dijera algo y volviera a caer en esas redes, desaparecí.

No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que me pasaba, mi corazón estaba acelerado, mi respiración agitada y mis labios hormigueaban. Aunque el pensamiento que tuve mientras besaba mi cuello me tenía aturdida y asustada, aun así anhelaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Maldición, ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan instintiva? ¿Por qué diablos estaba actuado como…como ellos? ¿Por qué he estado actuando de esa manera desde que lo conocí? ¿Qué ocurría conmigo?

—¿Soi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuchar la voz de Yoruichi me tranquilizó un poco.

Estaba en la habitación del trono, la corte no estaba ahí y solo la reina se encontraba en la habitación, agradecí ese hecho, porque por el tono de Yoruichi, mi rostro debía demostrar mi confusión y miedo.

—Creo que estoy enloqueciendo

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? —Debía estar preocupándola, Yoruichi tenía años sin utilizar ese tono suave conmigo, desde que había dejado de ser una niña y eso hacia demasiados años.

—No sé qué me pasa, nunca he experimentado esto, me siento tan fuera de mí, confundida, yo nunca he sido superficial ni egocéntrica, pero él logra sacarme de mi zona de confort, lograr hacerme sentir tan fuera de mí. No soy de querer llamar la atención, tú me conoces, pero con él…con él es distinto, quiero tener siempre su mirada en mí, quiero llamar su atención, quiero tenerla siempre para mí y cada vez que me la da, quiero más y más, quiero…quiero algo que nunca he querido, yo soy independiente, no me gusta estar ligada a nada, pero él…—Mis pensamientos no tenían orden pero debía expresarlos, debía sacarlos de mí, aquello me estaba haciendo sentir muy desequilibrada, odiaba sentirme tan confundida.

—Tranquila, Soi. —Yoruichi me abrazó haciéndome sentirme más débil y propensa, quería revelarle todo, quería que me ayudara. Necesitaba de ella—. No es malo lo que sientes, encontraste a tu pareja, eso es lo que estas sintiendo —La solté sorprendida, había sospechado eso pero con la misma rapidez que llegaba ese pensamiento lo descartaba, no creía que fuera posible, pero ahora no estaba segura si podía seguir desechándolo.

—Pero…yo nunca he visto que los elfs se relacionen de esa manera tan…intensa, además, él no es un elf

—Esa es la razón por la que lo sientes de esa manera, estas sintiendo lo que ellos llaman la atracción, tu pareja no es un elfs, es un shifter. Estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo siento con Urahara

—No me gusta, me asusta sentir esto, me siento descontrolada, me siento tan…fuera de mí

—Tranquila cariño, es normal. Créeme no es fácil, yo también luché contra eso, pero es inevitable, el destino lo eligió para ti por una razón —Me sentía tan extraña de escucharla decir aquello, pero para mi sorpresa sus palabras aliviaban a mi confundido corazón.

—Sabía que yo era distinta pero no creí que también tendría una pareja fuera del reino elf —bufé, no podía creer que había otra razón para que la corte me detestara más.

—Eres una mestiza, Soi, eso no te hace menos que nadie. Te lo he dicho mucho, sigues siendo una elfs, en tu sangre corre nuestros genes y le ganaron a tu parte humana, eres una elfs en todo tu derecho

—Díselo a la corte

—Son unos imbéciles ignorantes, de milagro aceptan que mi pareja es un shifters por yo ser la reina, pero ellos son unos elitistas estúpidos

—No sé qué pensar —susurré.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, te libero de tu misión, realmente sé que Byakuya si cumplirá el trato

—Solo querías mantenerme lejos de aquí ¿Cierto?

—Sí, sé que no está cómoda en este lugar

—Me quedaré solo unos días, mientras enfrío mis pensamientos —accedí, me alejé de Yoruichi y me interné en los pasillos de enredaderas hacia mi habitación.

*.*.*

—¿Ahora que estás experimentando, Urahara? —Le pregunté al shifters rubio.

Llevaba unos días en el reino y había creado el hobby de ir a ver las locuras del consorte de Yoruichi. Ese hombre era demasiado extraño y divertido, me gustaba discutir con él, era algo críptico y parecía disfrutar de dejar pensando a quien hablaba con él.

Él era un shifters de una raza casi extinta y muy antigua de seres que los humanos llamarían dragones, había visto y vivido demasiado, así que podía decirse que era alguien sabio. Me gustaba escucharlo discutir sus teorías y me gustaba ver lo fácil que era de manipular si Yoruichi era quien pedía las cosas. Urahara definitivamente estaba demasiado conectado a nuestra reina, y esa era otra de las razones por la que el hombre me gustaba.

—Uno de los aliados de Yoruichi me pidió el favor de investigar una droga que apareció en la ciudad de Karakura, parece ser capaz de afectar a los sobrenaturales —comentó, yo me acerqué con curiosidad.

—¿Una droga que nos afecta?... Espera, ¿En Karakura? Ese aliado es… ¿Ggio? —Tenía mucho sin saber de él, pero tenía entendido que él se mantenía en esa ciudad.

—Sí, el idiota esta en Karakura, forma parte de un concilio y el líder de ese concilio le pidió este favor a Yoruichi

Mi mente conectó con algo, hace unos meses atrás, Yoruichi me había enviado por un shifter pantera en la ciudad, me había dicho que él iba a ser alguien importante y que necesitaba tenerlo como aliado. ¡Mierda!

—¿El líder? ¿No me digas que la maldita pantera que Yoruichi me hizo ir a buscar se convirtió en líder?... Aunque no me extraña, es letal y un salvaje, es perfecto para el puesto —bufé, esa misión era hasta ahora la única fallida que tenía, el maldito realmente me había lastimado.

—El mismo —me respondió sonriendo— ¿Sabes? Tal vez te haría bien ir a ver a Ggio en Karakura —comentó Urahara sorprendiéndome, ¿A qué venía eso de repente? Él me observó de una forma que me hizo saber que él ya conocía lo que ocurría conmigo, Yoruichi debía haberle dicho, aunque era de esperarse.

—Lo sabes ¿cierto?

—Sé lo confuso que puede llegar a ser, Yoruichi no lo aceptó a la primera, tal vez hablar con Ggio te ayude, tengo entendido que eran muy cercanos —Esa es una etapa en mi vida que no quería recordar, realmente ambos habíamos sido muy estúpidos.

—Lo éramos, pero digamos que quedamos en malos términos

—Que lastima, el chico se la pasa en un club lleno de shifters, tal vez eso te ayude a ver más de nuestro mundo, de como otras especies si pueden relacionarse entre ellos, tal vez te ayude a romper ese cuadrado en tu cabeza

—Yo no soy como ellos…—dije ofendida, yo no era mente cuadrada como los de la corte.

—No lo eres, pero creciste en un mundo donde no creen posible que eso ocurra, lo ven como anormal cuando no es así. Aunque tu pienses que no tienes los mismos pensamientos que ellos, en tu subconsciente los tienes, aunque no quisieras ese modo de pensar quedó grabado en tu mente, por eso estas luchando tanto contra lo que sientes

Yo asentí solo para complacerlo, él volvió de nuevo a su trabajo mientras era observado por mí. Mi mente no estaba ahí, no dejaba de darle vuelta a la conversación ¿Debía hacerlo? Ggio no era una persona que quisiera ver en estos momentos, pero Urahara tenía razón, tal vez lo mejor sería hacerle una visita.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Otro personaje que va a ir a curiosear _Las Noches_ , puede que vea algo interesante, puede que la ayude a aceptar que tiene una sexy pareja shifter, o puede lograr que su pareja quiera matarla por ir sola a un club nocturno donde los sobrenaturales van por diversión. Todo puede pasar.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	24. Chapter 24: Grimmjow

**Capitulo 24**

Había presenciado en varias ocasiones como Ulquiorra castigaba o interrogaba a las personas que iban en contra de nuestras recientes leyes, y todas las veces llegaba a la misma conclusión, era preferible morir que ir en contra de Ulquiorra, pero en esta ocasión estaba siendo aún más perturbador de presenciar.

Los gritos del pobre desdichado que había tenido la mala suerte de caer en nuestras manos helaban la sangre de quien lo escuchara, Ulquiorra estaba siendo realmente cruel, nunca había visto esa faceta en él, si, era despiadado con sus enemigos, pero no al nivel que parecía querer infligir el máximo dolor. Siempre había parecido disfrutar de torturar de forma mental a sus enemigos pero con ese humano estaba sobrepasando el nivel que normalmente infligía. Este cambio me estaba haciendo ver que realmente era más personal, y era impresionante que Ulquiorra se dejara llevar por algo, nunca lo había visto salirse de su indiferencia, su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo pero podía notar la diferencia.

Otra maldición se escuchó de parte del humano, yo me mantenía de pie en esa cripta, observando como Ulquiorra jugaba con la mente del bastardo, el maldito humano era el que había tenido en cautiverio todos esos humanos, quien era el encargado de la subasta de esclavos de sangre. Al principio creía que Ulquiorra lo estaba interrogando para saber el paradero de Baraggan pero desde su primera inmersión en la mente del humano, parece haberse vuelto algo personal. Intuía que la razón tenía un nombre y mirada dulce.

Aun no podía creer que realmente Ulquiorra encontrara a su pareja, y menos que esta fuera aquella humana que vivía en la manada de Nell, esto sería interesante de ver, ¿Cómo su aquelarre tomaría la noticia? ¿Aceptaran que su líder tenga como compañera a una humana?, lo que si sabía era que esta humana haría ver nuevas faceta de Ulquiorra. Ya me estaba mostrando una, y no era para nada agradable, estaba seguro que hasta para un shifter león le harían pensar dos veces en si quiera mirar a la humana.

Un último alarido se escuchó antes de que el maldito humano se desmayara, había algo que reconocer de aquel humano, había resistido demasiado consciente. Ulquiorra lo dejó en el suelo y se dirigió a la salida, yo lo seguí, dejando encerrado al humano en la cripta de aquella tétrica mansión, Ulquiorra lo tenía como prisionero hasta que lograra sacarle toda la información, luego…simplemente se desharía de él.

—Baraggan tiene aliados de otras especies, él está en constante movimiento, por eso no he podido rastrearlo —La voz del vampiro se mantenía neutra, pero yo aún sentía el peligro en el aire. Lo que sea que había visto en la mente del humano, aún estaba molestándolo.

—No entiendo con qué fin hace todo esto —comenté mientras ascendíamos las escaleras, no había conocido a Baraggan sino solo por mención de Ulquiorra y comentarios de los miembros de su aquelarre. Él se había desligado del aquelarre mucho antes de que yo llegara a la ciudad.

—Anarquía —No añadió más y yo no quise preguntar.

Ulquiorra era un ser de muy pocas palabras, normalmente tenía que interpretar lo poco que decía, por esta razón acostumbraba a joder su paciencia, pero hoy en particular sentía que mi vida estaría en peligro si llegaba a hacerlo. Ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntar más de lo necesario, me gustaba la adrenalina pero también valoraba mi vida. Ulquiorra definitivamente no estaba de humor para mis comentarios.

—¿Algo más que deba saber? —pregunté al llegar al recibidor, él dio unos pasos hacia la sala donde él acostumbraba a permanecer a esas horas, era de día por lo que todo el lugar estaba vacío.

—Necesito que envíes a alguien a Rukongai, debe buscar a un científico llamado Kurotsuchi —ordenó antes de internarse en aquel inmenso salón. Aquella era mi señal de salida.

*.*.*

Regresé pronto a mi oficina, en este momento estaba sintiendo ese lugar muy vacío, no veía la hora en la que Nelliel dejara la manada del Este y se uniera a mí. Realmente me estaba haciendo esperar y ya estaba afectando mi estabilidad. La quería aquí, conmigo. Entendía las razones por las que aún no regresaba, pero si tardaba demasiado, era muy probable que en un arranque de locura, iría por ella y la traería aquí.

Me acerqué al ventanal del club, aún era temprano por lo que todo se estaba preparando para abrir, por la tranquilidad del lugar, ni Nnoitra ni Ganju debían estar cerca. Divisé exactamente a la persona que necesitaba para cumplir lo pedido por Ulquiorra, por lo menos ya no tendría que convocarlo. Sonreí al ver que estaba acompañado, tenía mucho tiempo sin verla y cada vez que ella aparecía solo significaba diversión y problemas.

Bajé de la oficina y me dirigí al bar, al parecer había cambio de turno por lo que entendí porque no vi ni a Nnoitra ni a Ganju, y también porque ellos estaban aquí. Tsukishima al verme dejó lo que hacía detrás de la barra, la chica que lo acompañaba estaba de espaldas a mí, pero sabía que ya había detectado mi presencia.

—Oh, pero si nuestra querida pantera se dignó a aparecer, ya yo decía que el líder que se gasta este concilio era un bueno para nada —La mujer se giró hacia a mi sonriendo, había cambiado los meses que tenía sin verla, su cabello negro estaba un poco más largo haciéndola ver un poco más femenina, le sentaba bien.

—Siempre destilando veneno, Tatsuki

—Está en mi naturaleza

—Algo me dice que tienes una misión nueva para nosotros —comentó Tsukishima mientras retomaba la limpieza de los vasos.

—Dime que podré volar otro edificio —dijo con entusiasmo Tatsuki.

Solté una carcajada, aquella chica no iba a cambiar ni aunque pasaran siglos, disfrutaba de destruir y quemar cosas, era una especie de hobby algo perturbador, pero también divertido. Con ella definitivamente nunca se iba a tener un ataque sutil, sabía que ella había también ido a Seireitei con Tsukishima y ayudado a volar el edificio donde se llevaban a cabo las subastas de esclavos sangre.

—No cambias, pequeña pirómana; pero no, en este momento solo necesito que busquen a un científico llamado Kurotsuchi en Rukongai

—Qué asco de misión —bufó Tatsuki—. Adelante Tsukishima, es tu misión, yo solo estoy de paso, él es tu líder

—¿ Por qué necesitas que sea yo? —Tsukishima era lo contrario que Tatsuki, él era tranquilo para su naturaleza, pero su mirada era inteligente y de alguna manera penetrante. Siempre me había parecido curioso la razón por la que aceptó unirse al concilio, no creía que fuera solo por el trabajo de bartender que parecía disfrutar.

—Algo me dice que tu poder será necesario. Por cierto, es mejor que te apresures, Ulquiorra no está de buenas —acoté cruzándome de brazos, Tsukishima alzó una ceja demostrando su curiosidad.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes si esta de buenas o malas? Él siempre parece una pared en blanco —El comentario de Tatsuki me hizo reír, realmente muchos me preguntaban como podía ver a través de esa pared de indiferencia.

—Créeme si hubieras visto lo que yo vi, no lo pondrías en duda. Para ti, pequeña bocona, tengo otra misión —Tatsuki me vio interesada.

—¿Podré incendiar algo?

—Tal vez, necesito que seas mis oídos. En tu mundo puede que alguien sepa de _Blaze Blood_ , necesito conseguir toda la información posible sobre este tema

—¿Cuál es el pago?

—Bebidas ilimitadas —Ella pareció pensarlo pero sabía que finalmente aceptaría, ella era muy parecida a Kukaku, era fácil de comprar con bebidas

—Hecho —Caminó en dirección a las sombras y desapareció, Tsukishima la siguió unos minutos después.

Maldición, esto de ser líder me daba dolor de cabeza. Subí a mi oficina con intenciones de dormir, el interrogatorio habia sido infernal y a pesar de solo ser un observador, sentí que mis energías se agotaron. Observé de nuevo aquella oficina vacía, y otra vez aquel deseo irracional se instaló en mí ser, quería irrumpir en la manada del este, tomarla y traerla aquí, pero sabía que lo único que recibiría sería una patada en las bolas y más abstinencia de la que ya tenía. Maldición, Nell me estaba haciendo sufrir. Solo resistí unos minutos más y luego dejé de luchar, iría hasta la manda del Este, necesitaba verla.

*.*.*

No había pisado aquella manada desde el ataque de los jaguares, el lugar ahora estaba en reconstrucción y realmente no se parecía ya a la antigua estructura que era _La Casa_. El lugar era más amplio y parecía más moderno, el movimiento en una de las ventanas llamó mi atención y pude ver antes de que se escondiera la silueta de Orihime.

Esa humana debía tener un desastre en su mente en ese momento, tenía gran curiosidad de cómo se desarrollaría esa pareja, Ulquiorra no era un ser con tacto y Orihime parecía ser alguien muy frágil, él tenía muchas cosas que aprender y yo estaría disfrutando de ver aquello en primera fila, Ulquiorra sabría lo que tener una pareja significaba y como tu vida se volvía algo más complicada.

No tuve que esperar mucho cuando sentí a alguien correr fuera de _La Casa_ , cambié y recibí en mis brazos a Nell, ella parecía no importarle que pudiéramos tener miradas curiosas de su manada sobre nosotros, que estaban en media entrada de _La Casa_ y que estuviera desnudo. Al parecer no era el único desesperado en esta relación.

Saboreé aquellos labios con gusto, ella realmente se veía ansiosa, profundicé el beso y ella permitió el paso de mi lengua, definitivamente era adicto a Nell, todo en ella parecía ser lo indicado para mí. Maldición, ni me podía controlar, ella solo se alejó para tomar un poco de aire, pero mantuvo su rostro cerca de mí.

—¿Normalmente recibes a alguien así? —pregunté con burla, ella golpeó mi hombro.

—Te extrañé —susurró enterrando su rostro en mi hombro, el olor de su cabello me asaltó y disfruté de tenerla en mis brazos.

—Debes ir conmigo Nell, esto está siendo muy difícil para mí y veo que para ti también —La apreté contra mí.

—Pronto, Grimm. Pronto… —alzó la mirada desviándola hacia la ventana donde había visto a Orihime—. Solo déjame solucionar una cosa aquí y podré irme contigo sin ningún remordimiento.

Ella volvió fijar su mirada en mí, quedé atrapado por esa mirada verdosa, llevé mis manos a su rostro acariciándolo con suavidad, el tacto era suave y agradable, ella realmente era una trampa para mí. Cerró los ojos al sentir el tacto, besé su frente.

—Eres hermosa —susurré sin evitarlo.

—Grimm…te necesito

—Lo sé, puedo percibirlo —sonreí, ella alzó su rostro, en sus ojos pude notar aquel brillo tentador.

—Ven conmigo

Ella cambió y yo pronto la seguí, nos internamos de nuevo en el bosque a algún lugar dentro del territorio de la manada, pronto llegamos a lo que parecía ser una especie de prado, el lugar era hermoso. Apenas cambiamos, Nell volvió a lanzarse sobre mí, yo la sostuve, su cuerpo junto al mío, podía sentir perfectamente todas sus curvas y amaba la sensación. Besé de nuevo sus labios, solo que esta vez de forma más demandante, la quería, la necesitaba, ella ya formaba parte de mí.

Rodeó con sus manos mi espalda, mis manos se deslizaron por su columna provocando que un gemido saliera de su boca, posé mis manos en su espalda baja. Como amaba sentir su cuerpo, solo había sido capaz de tenerlo para mí solo una vez y ya me había vuelto adicto. No quería soltarla, quería que nunca dejara mis brazos, estaba completamente atrapado por ella, como nunca había estado.

Empecé un recorrido de besos de sus labios a su cuello, pude sentir la pequeña marca que le había dejado, la que indicaba que estaba emparejada, y que compartía a juego con la mía. Deslicé mi lengua suavemente por ese punto logrado que ella arqueara su espalda y soltara un gemido más fuerte, sabía que ese se había vuelto un punto sensible para ella, deseé tanto volver a morderla, volver a reclamarla como mi pareja, reafirmar aquel lazo, pero primero, primero debía saciar nuestros deseos más primitivo.

El lugar no era el más cómodo por ser a la intemperie, pero realmente la quería tener y ella parecía estar pensando en lo mismo, la recosté suavemente, mientras mis manos viajaban por su cuerpo y ataqué con mi boca uno de sus pechos, ella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda dejándose llevar por la sensación y arqueó su cuerpo contra el mío, el roce solo me encendió aún más. Llevé una de mis manos por sus piernas, aquellas atractivas piernas, acaricié hasta llegar a aquel sitio donde pronto la haría derretirse contra mí, quería escuchar más de esos sensuales sonidos de su boca.

Tanteé con mis dedos el paraíso, ella siseó un poco para luego comenzar un vaivén, ella era definitivamente una diosa, sus expresiones, sus movimientos, todo ella parecía tenerme hechizado. Besé sus labios callando otro gemido cuando un segundo dedo ingreso dentro de ella, pronto su respiración se aceleró y dejaba escapar suaves suspiros contra mi oído.

—Grimm, por favor

Definitivamente no iba a ser capaz de resistirme más, entrelacé nuestras manos mientras me posicionaba correctamente entre sus piernas, podía apreciar su pecho subir y bajar agitado, observé aquella expresión tan sensual, esos labios entreabiertos tan adictivos. Esa mujer era perfecta, yo solo quería ser consumido por ella, por el fuego en la mirada que veía, por el deseo que se respiraba.

Entre poco a poco en ella, sintiéndome en el paraíso, amaba aquella sensación, sus paredes internas apretándome, llevándome cada vez más al borde, aquellos sensuales gemidos, su mano deslizándose en mi espalda y empujándome más contra ella. Tomó todo de mí y pronto comencé un vaivén algo acelerado, quería marcarla, quería que ella me sintiera, quería quedar grabado a fuego en su piel, en su alma, en todo.

Ella abrió los ojos, dejándome ver esa mirada humedecida, sus ojos llenos de completo deseo, embestí con algo más de fuerza, ella dejó salir un gran gemido. Besé sus labios mientras pronto sentía como se construía aquella sensación de plenitud, su respiración agitada me comprobó que ella estaba muy próxima a tocar aquel borde, me empuje con más velocidad y fuerza, haciendo que ella expusiera su cuello al arquearse contra mí.

—Grimm —gimió.

No resistí más y enterré mis dientes en su suave piel, justo en la antigua marca, ella pronto encontró en clímax y yo le seguí, pude sentir de nuevo aquella fuerte conexión, aquel lazo, ella también realizó la misma acción en mi marca. Ambos nos dejamos caer sobre el césped, nuestras respiraciones irregulares, satisfechos y con la sensación de estar completo. Nell soltó una carcajada haciendo que la viera, realmente se veía hermosa y me acerqué para volver a besarla, no tenía suficiente de ella.

—Como que me extrañaste también —comentó sonriendo cuando dejé de besarla.

—No tienes ni idea —solté.

—Solucionaré esto pronto. Orihime no está completamente bien y quiero ayudarla a solucionar su problema antes de dejar a la manada —Solo la observé, yo sabía mas que ella sobre ese problema, pero no era la persona indicada para decirlo. Ella no podría ayudarla, era algo que la humana debía enfrentar sola, era solo su decisión.

—Te entiendo, solo ven cuando estés lista —fue lo que pude decirle, aunque realmente solo quería arrastrarla de regreso a Karakura.

—¿Como va todo en el club? —preguntó, incorporándose y viéndome, su cabello creó una especie de velo y ella se veía aún más mística. No entendía que mierda me provocaba, pero ella parecía saber cómo hacer que me sintiera tan fuera en mí.

—Va bien… Nnoitra no deja de preguntar por ti, está acabando con mi paciencia —bufé.

—Nadie te mando a tener una pareja tan sexy como yo —Nell soltó una suave carcajada.

—Si, creo que eso probablemente acabe con mi cordura

—¿Acaso alguna vez la tuviste? —inquirió sonriendo mientras besaba suavemente mis labios.

—Buen punto

*.*.*

Regresé al club más tranquilo y relajado, Nelliel sabía aliviar perfectamente mi tensión, realmente quería que viniera conmigo pero no podía exigírselo, a menos que quisiera una patada en las bolas. Debía seguir esperando que ella se sintiera preparada para dejar a su manada, estaba tentado a ir por Ulquiorra y que me dijera el plan que tenía para hacer que la humana regresara a él, debía apresurarse o yo seguiría con mi pareja en otra manada, aunque si me atrevía a decir algo probablemente Ulquiorra me desaparecería de este mundo.

Ingresé al lugar, la música estaba en alto, las luces bailaban iluminando a nuestros clientes, el ambiente estaba lleno de distintos olores. Hoy parecía ser uno de esos días concurridos, era difícil hasta caminar entre ellos. Algo captó mi atención mientras me acercaba a la barra, reconocí una mujer entre los clientes, su rostro demostraba el poco deseo que tenía en estar en este lugar, además de destacar por lograr hacer que nadie se le acercara sino más bien que le dieran paso, ya había golpeado a dos por intentar tomarla.

¿Qué diablos hacia aquella mujer en el club? ¿Otra vez buscaba problemas? Ella era de temer pero no permitiría que volviera a intentar aplastar mi voluntad, realmente odiaba esa actitud arrogante en ella. A mí no me interesaba que fuera mujer, una elf y hasta la favorita de la reina de los elfs, la mujer había necesitado una buena lección. Ella no pareció notar mi presencia y me llamó aún más la atención al ver que se dirigía a la barra y parecía estar buscando a alguien.

No me sorprendió verla acercarse a Ggio, quien estaba ayudando a Nnoitra en la barra, él pareció muy feliz de verla y algo en mi interior me dio mala espina. Sentía que aquella reunión traería consecuencias, sabía que Ggio no nos traicionaría, además, probablemente aquella reunión podía ser originada por una de mis órdenes. Le había pedido que tratara de convencer al consorte de la reina de los elf que examinara la droga, quería saber cómo se realizaba y que era necesario para hacerlo, de esta manera iba a ser más fácil encontrar a Baraggan.

Aun así la sensación no me dejaba, sentía que la elf solo traería problemas, pero no sabía si era para mí o para el club. Mi sospecha incrementó al ver entrar a la persona menos esperada para ver en este lugar, el líder de la manada del Oeste, su mirada fija en la elf y su rostro indiferente estaba siendo sustituido por algo que intuí que era ira. Oh, maldición, esta mierda iba arder.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	25. Chapter 25: Nemú

**Capítulo 25**

Abrí los ojos adolorida, era de noche, la habitación estaba a oscuras solo tenuemente iluminada por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Llevé mi mano a la garganta, la sentía a fuego vivo, por un momento pensé que había regresado aquella infernal celda, me sentía paralizada, pero podía distinguir el contorno de la habitación que me habían asignado, no estaba en la celda, estaba en la manada del Este de Karakura.

Solté un suspiro pero aquella acción solo hizo que mi dolor incrementara, sabía lo que era, ya lo había sentido con anterioridad, por esta razón tenía aún más miedo, sabía lo que significaba y lo que sucedería. No podía permitirme llevar por eso, me habían aceptado en este lugar, me sentía cómoda viviendo aquí, no quería dejar a Orihime, y…realmente no quería dejar tampoco a Uryu. Él se había comportado como nunca lo habían sido conmigo, era atento y parecía preocuparse por mí, realmente me hacía sentir bien, no quería ver otra vez la decepción en sus ojos.

Dejé escapar un quejido de mis labios, empezaba a sentirme desesperada, observé de nuevo la ventana tratando de olvidar el dolor, pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Llevaba días siento ese malestar y lo había arrojado al fondo de mi mente, había pensado que podía controlarlo, pero aquí estaba, sentía los mismos deseos que tanto me habían asustado, estaba sucediendo lo que ellos y yo temíamos. Realmente habían tenido razón, era un peligro.

Sin poder evitarlo mis colmillos se deslizaron, empecé a percibir el olor de todos los presentes en la casas, pero sabía que quien más me atraía, estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones de mí, Orihime. Ella era humana, y su sangre tenía un olor tan atractivo que mi boca se hacía agua, quería tanto volver a probar su sangre. Dejé escapar un quejido frustrada, no podía hacerla pasar de nuevo por aquello.

Temí perder mi raciocinio por el olor, abrí la ventana de la habitación, estaba en un segundo piso pero estaba segura que podía hacerlo. Salté afuera, el impacto fue fuerte pero no sufrí ninguna lección, me levanté aun detectado el olor. Corrí lo más rápido que pude internándome en el bosque, no podía buscar ayuda, no podía demostrar lo débil que era ante esto que me ocurría, no podía exponer realmente el peligro que era el tenerme en esa manada, debía alejarme hasta poder controlarme y luego volver.

Pude detectar el olor de los animales pero ninguno atraía mi atención, el dolor en mi garganta se tornó tan fuerte que tuve que dejarme caer. Me sentí tan débil y que poco a poco perdía la conciencia, tal vez esto estaba sobrepasando mis límites. Mierda, no podía perder mi control, no podía hacerle daño a nadie, luché contra ese instinto tan primitivo que surgía dentro de mí.

Un nuevo olor llegó a mí, y casi me hizo enloquecer, si había creído que Orihime olía demasiado bien era porque aún no había percibido este nuevo olor. Era demasiado embriagador, logré abrir mis ojos cuando lo percibí con aun más fuerza, estaba junto a mí, mis ojos coincidieron con los azules de Uryu. No, no, no. Él no tenía que estar aquí. Se supone que estaba en una misión, él no debía estar aquí, él no debía verme en este estado, él no debía estar ni cerca de mí.

—N-no —dije alejándome.

Él pareció sorprendido de escucharme, hasta yo lo estaba pero me ganaba más el deseo de hacerlo exponer su cuello y morderlo, podía oler la sangre en su venas, lo deseaba, y era algo aún más fuerte que lo que había sentido por la sangre de Orihime. Lo vi horrorizada por mis deseos, y di unos cuantos pasos más lejos de él.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nemú? ¿Estás bien? —se volvió a acercar y yo retrocedí. Él no entendida, pero yo sí, quería protegerlo, no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad, estaba luchando férreamente para tener el control de mi mente y no dejarme llevar.

—¡N-no!

—Soy yo, Nemú. No te voy a hacer daño, tranquila —Esa frase solo me hizo retroceder aún más, sentía tantos deseos pero no podía, yo era un peligro para él.

Las lágrimas se me acumularon en los ojos, ¿Por qué Mayuri me tuvo que hacer esto?, era horrible saber que la única manera de dejar de tener este dolor tan infernal era dañado a las personas que empezaba a apreciar. Quería solo desaparecer hasta que esto pasara, sentía mi garganta a fuego vivo y no sabía cómo aun controlaba el impulso de saltar sobre Uryu. Dios, me había vuelto un monstruo.

—Nemú, tranquila. Respira. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —intentó tocarme pero yo me volví a alejar.

—¡No! N-no te acerques —Mi voz se escuchaba horrible, probablemente por el tiempo que había pasado sin usarla, o tal vez era producto del mismo dolor que sentía.

—Nemú….está bien —¡Nada estaba bien! ¿Acaso él no entendía en el peligro que estaba?, tocó mis mejillas suavemente con sus manos, yo traté de no respirar, estaba demasiado cerca de mí—, sé lo que sucede. Tus ojos…tus ojos están algo cambiados, ¿Tienes hambre?...Esta bien, deja de luchar que solo te vas a lastimar, puedes tomar de mí —Me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—N-no —Traté de liberarme sollozando pero él no me soltó.

—Nemú si sigues bloqueando tu instinto puedes descontrolarte, ¿Quieres lastimar a alguien? —Yo negué entre lágrimas, él me estrechó más, su contacto me estaba haciendo bien pero yo estaba asustada, lo iba a lastimar—. Entonces, haz lo que te digo, estaré bien.

—No quiero

—Tranquila —susurró con una voz suave.

Cerré mis ojos mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban, no quería hacer aquello, pero el impulso era demasiado grande y el olor ya me tenía atrapada, abrí los ojos sintiéndome tan fuera de mí, rodeé con mis manos su cuello, para mi sorpresa él expuso la zona donde yo quería morderlo, la sensación se sentía aún más personal e íntima que cuando mordí a Orihime.

Sin evitarlo más deslicé mis colmillos en su piel, él bufó a lo bajo pero yo no pude alejarme, su sangre golpeó mi paladar, cerré mis ojos y un suave gemido se deslizó por mis labios, la sensación era mil veces más fuerte, esto era lo mejor que había experimentado en mi vida, era adictivo, sentía una especie de euforia, de conexión hacia él. Podía sentir su respiración irregular, su sangre correr por sus venas, los latidos de su corazón, sentía una fuerza uniéndome a él, era como un lazo o algo. Era maravillosa la sensación, solo quería permanecer así por siempre.

Él acarició mi espalda sacándome de mi ensoñación, era la señal, estaba tomando demasiado, tuve miedo porque no me creía capaz de alejarme, luché contra el deseo de seguir bebiendo de él, y logré alejarme. Un hilo de sangre se deslizó por la marca que le había dejado en su cuello y sin poder evitarlo deslicé mi lengua por ella, para mi sorpresa la herida se selló, pero dejó una suave marca en su cuello, verla extrañamente me gustó. Definitivamente estaba enferma.

—Lo sabía, eres tu —susurró Uryu, deslizó su mano por una de mis mejillas. Su mirada me produjo calidez, me veía como nadie nunca lo había hecho, como si yo fuera importante.

—¿Yo? —No entendía que había pasado ¿Por qué no estaba molesto? ¿Por qué no mostraba horror o ira? ¿Por qué no había decepción en su mirada sino más bien lo contrario?

—Lo sentiste ¿cierto?, ¿esa conexión?

—L-lo siento —susurré sin saber que más decir. Él negó y para mi sorpresa se volvió a acercar a mí, parecía no poder ser capaz de estar muy lejos y con sinceridad, yo sentía lo mismo, sentir sus manos, su aliento, hasta su mirada, me estaba haciendo bien, me sentía ¿Completa?

—Estoy bien, no me lastimaste…Me alegra poder escuchar tu voz —Sus ojos se mantenían aun fijos en los míos, bajé la mirada sin poder seguir sosteniéndosela, mi corazón estaba agitado y de verdad sentir deseos de besarlo, nunca me había sentido atraída por nadie de esa manera—. Deberías ir a descansar

—¿No me temes? —pregunté, no entendía por qué me trataba tan bien, si lo acaba de lastimar.

—¿Por qué lo haría? No me lastimaste

—Te mordí

—Lo sé, pero créeme no me dolió

—¿Cómo...

—A veces los vampiros pueden hacer que en vez de doloroso, la mordida sea….más agradable

—¿Y yo lo hice?

—Sí, es correcto —acarició con suavidad mi cabello, luego se volvió a acercar, esta vez susurrando en mi oído —. Debo pedirte algo, no muerdas a alguien más. Cuando necesites hacerlo, ven a mí —Yo asentí aunque aún seguía sin entender.

*.*.*

Desperté siéndome mejor, el dolor había desaparecido por completo, aunque sentía todo de una manera distinta, y lo percibía también. Podía oír un televisor y algunas personas hablando, podía escuchar risas, además del movimiento, podía oler a las personas que estaban cercanas a la habitación, también sentía de una manera distinta la luz que entraba por la ventana, me molestaba un poco, y con el pasar de los minutos ya dejó de ser una molestia para convertirse en una especie de dolor.

Horrorizada observé como mis brazos se comenzaron a poner rojos y sentía mi piel arder, retrocedí en la cama, buscando alejarme de la luz. La puerta se abrió en ese momento y vi a Uryu, su olor me volvió a embriagar, aunque no lo suficiente como para no sentir dolor. Dejé escapar un alarido y retrocedí tanto que terminé cayéndome la cama, él se acercó a mi preocupado.

—¿Estas bien, Nemú? —preguntó.

—Me duele —susurré tratando de cubrirme los brazos, él evito que lo hiciera y los descubrió.

—¿Pero qué… —observó mis brazos, estaban más rojizos y parecía que iba a mudar mi piel. Alzó la mirada, parecía confundido pero aun así observó toda la habitación como si buscara algo, luego se incorporó rápido, tomó el grueso cobertor que tenía la cama y lo colocó en una de las ventanas.

La luz dejó de golpearme y el dolor cesó un poco, ya no sentía que me estaban quemando pero si sentía el ardor de la zona enrojecida en mis brazos. Él busco en el armario otro cobertor y la colocó en la otra ventana que quedaba. La habitación quedó a oscuras pero aun así podía verlo todo con una extraña claridad, él se volvió a acercar a mí y me ayudó a sentarme, cubrió con sus manos la zona enrojecida de mis brazos, el tacto me hizo sisear aunque él lo hubiera hecho con delicadeza.

—Sera mejor que mi padre venga a ver tus heridas —Uryu quiso incorporarse pero yo apreté su brazo, estaba asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿R-realmente me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo? —Él por un momento me vio confundido, se inclinó hacia a mí y tomó mi rostro con suavidad, como si yo fuera frágil y temiera romperme.

—¿Nunca habías experimentado esto antes? —preguntó, yo negué—. Entonces, realmente no sabías que eras una mestiza —afirmó pensativo, aun sin soltarme.

—Creo que antes no lo era —confesé, él me volvió a ver sin entender mi comentario.

—Nemú, se nace siendo un sobrenatural, no te puedes volver uno —me explicó pero yo negué, él no estaba entendiendo.

—Yo era humana —aseguré, él asintió aunque podía ver que realmente no me estaba creyendo, se incorporó y yo dejé de sostener su brazo.

—Iré por mi padre para que te revise —dijo antes de abrir con cuidado la puerta para que la luz no entraran, yo me abracé a mí misma. ¿Qué me había hecho Mayuri?

*.*.*

—Extrañamente, ella está presentando los síntomas de cuando un mestizo establece realmente su raza. Su lado vampiro está ganando —comentó Ryuken luego de examinarla.

—Pensé que eso sucedía solo cuando eran niños —refutó Uryu mientras me observaban, estaba incomoda, me sentía como un espécimen distinto, un bicho raro, y eso era mucho que decir cuando estaba rodeada de hombres que cambiaban a lobos.

—Normalmente es así, no entiendo porque hasta ahora es que ella está presentando los síntomas —Me observó con curiosidad.

—¿Puede ser por que antes era una simple humana? —bufé algo molesta, ellos parecían no querer creerme.

—Nemú, ya te explique… —No dejé que terminara.

—Mi…Un científico aplicó una droga experimental en mi sistema —solté sorprendiendo a los dos hombres frente a mí. Pude ver como ambos cerraron sus puños.

—¿Quién… —La voz de Uryu dejó de ser suave y tenía un tono que me produjo algo de miedo.

—Su nombre es…Mayuri Kurotsuchi, y él era…mi padre adoptivo —dije bajando mi mirada, aun me costaba decir lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Qué fue lo que te administró? —preguntó Ryuken.

—No lo sé, yo normalmente colaboraba para él pero para este experimento no me permitió estar cerca, solo sé que alguien lo venía a ver cada cierto tiempo para revisar los avances…la última vez, él me descubrió escuchándolos…me inyectaron eso antes de que fuera capaz de escapar, luego fui atrapada por los cazadores de Szayel —susurré cerrando mis ojos, aun sentía miedo de que al abrirlos estuviera de nuevo en esa celda o peor, que aun estuviera con Mayarí.

—¿Szayel era el maldito que las tenía en cautiverio? —preguntó entre dientes Uryu, no había visto esa expresión en su rostro, todo parecía demostrar peligro, me encogí un poco sin evitarlo pero asentí.

Uryu empezó a caminar por toda la habitación mientras sacudía su cabello, parecía frustrado, yo volví la vista hacia el doctor presente, este solo tenía la mirada perdida, pero al percatarse de que lo observaba, me regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora y para mi sorpresa se inclinó hacia mí y acarició con suavidad mi cabello. Luego volvió a incorporarse, caminó hacia Uryu y tomó su hombro deteniéndolo.

—Debo informar a Ichigo sobre esto. ¿Una droga capaz de volver a un humano uno de nosotros?, esto es demasiado peligroso. Quédate con ella y no la asustes más —dijo antes de dejarnos solos.

Yo volví a ver mis brazos, para mi sorpresa estaban ya sanando, pasé mis dedos por las zonas donde habían estado las heridas en mi brazo. Había visto que me recuperaba con rapidez en mi encierro pero esto era distinto, solo había pasado unos cuantos minutos y ya casi no tenía nada en mi piel, como si no hubiera ocurrido.

—Tranquila, Nemú —No me di cuenta que mi respiración estaba tan agitada hasta que Uryu habló y se acercó, se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó, para mi sorpresa no pude evitar sentir comodidad y hasta recosté mi cabeza en su hombro dejando que su olor me tranquilizara, me gustaba.

—¿Por qué me tratas de esta forma? —Me atreví a preguntar, los miembros de la manada eran amables pero Uryu me trataba como si realmente fuera alguien importante para él, me hacía sentir extrañamente querida.

—No sé si es el momento… pero creo que debes saberlo ¿Recuerdas la conexión que sentiste al… morderme? —preguntó, asentí incorporándome, sus ojos azules me atraparon un momento—. Yo también la sentí, y eso para nosotros significa algo…No te alarmes, no es nada malo. Eres mi pareja

—¿Pareja? —pregunté sin entender, ¿A que se refería?

—Los sobrenaturales tienen una pareja destinada, no muchos somos capaces de encontrarlas pero cuando lo hacemos, por lo menos en el caso de los shifters sienten un tirón o empujón hacia la persona, su pareja se vuelve el centro de su mundo. Para ti debe ser confuso, no sé si los humanos lo sienten con la misma fuerza pero sé que en los vampiros no es muy distinto a nosotros

—Tu olor —susurré entendiendo algo a lo que se refería, ¿Por eso me sentía tan atraída hacia él?

—Exacto. El lazo es mutuo y casi irrompible, solo uno de ellos puede hacerlo y es algo tan extremadamente doloroso que la otra persona puede enloquecer por el dolor —Sabia que mi rostro expresaba toda mi confusión en este momento, él acarició suavemente mi rostro, cerré mis ojos, la sensación era grandiosa —.Lo siento, te sature de información

—No sé qué….¿Puedo ver a Orihime? —pregunté alejándome, me asustaba todo esto, quería estar en ese momento con la pelirroja, ella podía tranquilizar un poco mis dudas, confiaba en Uryu pero yo me sentía tan confusa respecto al que necesitaba serenar mi mente y ordenar todo lo que había descubierto, ordenar todos mis pensamientos.

—Está en su habitación —suspiró Uryu, dejándome ir.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

No sé, pero en esta historia le tengo mucho cariño a esta pareja jajaja me parecen adorables. Así que seguiré mostrando a esta pareja de una manera dulce, luego del sufrimiento que le di a Nemú, se merece alguien que cuide de sus sentimientos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	26. Chapter 26: Byakuya

**Capitulo 26**

Leí por quinta vez aquel maldito párrafo, tenía mi mente completamente distraída, no dejaba de pensar en Soi Fong, la elf no se había dignado en aparecer en dos días, y realmente el no verla me estaba afectando. Me gustaba tenerla revoloteando en la oficina, quejándose o planeando a quien joderle la paciencia, me gustaba observarla cuando estaba concentrada en su lectura al creer que la ignoraba, me gustaba hacerla molestar y tenía una gran adicción a hacerlo, además de divertirme el esfuerzo que realizaba al no querer aceptar la inevitable atracción que sentía hacia mí.

Tal vez la había presionado mucho, por lo que sabía de los elf, su mente era muy cerrada con respecto a parejas interraciales, creían en la pureza y un montón de mierda. Pero en ese momento no me pude controlar, la persona más racional en esta manada no pudo ganarles a sus hormonas. Ja, esto parecía una jodida broma, pero la elf parecía tocar lo botones correctos, y ella ni siquiera lo notaba.

—Maldición —bufé frustrado mientras dejaba el dichoso papel.

Traté de no mostrar mi sorpresa al ver que Gin estaba sentado frente de mí, observándome de una manera divertida. No había notado su presencia y por su mirada, llevaba tiempo observándome. Gin era la persona que más me conocía en la manada y era el único aparte de Rukia capaz de ver detrás de mi rostro indiferente.

—Realmente no puedo creer que esa elf te tenga tan atrapado. Yo sintiendo un gran alivio de no tener a Soi Fong y tú enloqueciendo por lo mismo —parecía realmente estar divirtiéndose.

—¿No tienes una pareja a la que dedicarle tiempo?

—Si, pero no voy a negar que esto me parece muy entretenido. Rukia dejó sin saberlo a una sucesora para joder tu paciencia, y creo que la elf si lograra lo que tu hermana no pudo.

—Gin —él alzó la mirada y su sonrisa creció aún más, definitivamente estaba disfrutando de esto.

—¿Sí? —dijo con tono inocente.

—Sal de mi oficina

—Que gruñón, de todas maneras, tengo mejores cosas que hacer —Se incorporó y antes de dejar la oficina volvió a verme—. Por cierto, los otros alfas están en camino.

—Maldito —bufé, debió haber dicho aquello antes.

*.*.*

Observé a los tres hombres frente a mí, las manadas alrededor de Karakura habían decidido organizarse, en los últimos días habíamos recibido muchos ataques de parte de los jaguares, los malditos querían hacerse de alguna de las manadas, y aun no sabíamos por qué su interés de hacerlo. Ichigo estaba de pie con un semblante serio y pensativo, él era el lobo más joven de los presentes, la mayoría ya habíamos pasado los cien años, pero al parecer el poco tiempo que ha pasado desde que lo he visto y todos los sucesos que acontecieron en su manada, parecían haberle dado más madurez. Para mi sorpresa no dijo nada impulsivo y permaneció toda la reunión en silencio, escuchando los comentarios de los demás.

La manada de lobos del Norte, la más aislada de las cuatro, no había enviado a el alfa por obvias razones, eran lo más desconfiados, su beta era un hombre algo brusco y violento, aun así, parecía decidido a establecer la alianza. El más despreocupado en esa sala era el alfa de la manada Sur, parecía que toda la situación le divertía.

—Bien, es un hecho que tenemos que frenar los ataques de los malditos —bufó Gin, que me acompañaba en esta reunión. Nuestra manada era la anfitriona para este encuentro por lo que debía estar presente el beta.

—Eso hemos estado haciendo —dijo de forma brusca el beta del norte, desde su llegada había notado que ambos parecían desagradarse mutuamente.

—A lo que me refiero es detenerlo de manera definitiva

—¿Y qué propones? —preguntó—. No me digas que un ataque frontal porque ya vimos que ellos no juegan limpio —dirigió una mirada a Ichigo.

—Escuché que en tus manos tienes a una elf —El alfa de la manada del Sur interrumpió la mini discusión entre los betas, y me observó directamente a mi—, podría ser de utilidad tenerla de nuestro lado.

—Ella no entra en este conflicto, pero la reina elf está de acuerdo con esta alianza, y tendremos aliados de parte de ella —informé de forma tajante, no quería escuchar interés de ninguno de esos hombres por Soi Fong.

Aquel pensamiento me sorprendió, ¿Desde cuando era así de posesivo?, aunque era entendible, ella eras mi pareja, yo no quería un peligro próximo hacia ella. El alfa de la manada del Sur soltó una carcajada, parecía que todo esto era un juego para él, yo lo conocía desde hace mucho, sabía que, para él, una guerra significaba diversión.

—Esto me gusta más, pero sería lo más indicado tener también de nuestro lado al nuevo concilio que se estableció en Karakura, escuché que su líder es una pantera muy peligrosa y que entre sus filas esta Ulquiorra Cifer, ambos poseen bajo su mando muchos subordinados de distintas especies, mientras más, será mejor.

—Mi alfa envió hombres para contactarlo cuando se hizo ese concilio y su líder los rechazó —comentó el beta del norte, interesado en la propuesta—. Escuché que los jaguares intentaron contactarlos y también los rechazó, ¿Cómo piensan hacer que se una a nosotros?

—¿Crees que puedas lograr que este de nuestro lado? —pregunté viendo directamente a Ichigo, él asintió.

—No creo que tengan que pedirle que se una, él estará de acuerdo de acabar con los jaguares. Pero no envíen intermediarios, debe ir un líder de clan, lo ofenderán si es un emisario

—Escuché que una de tus lobas esta enlazada a él, ¿por qué no vas tu? —preguntó con curiosidad el alfa del sur.

—Aún tengo demasiado que hacer en mi manada y no puedo permitirme más tiempo lejos de ella, apenas pude asistir a esta reunión —negó Ichigo, luego volvió su vista a mí—. Deberías ir tú, Byakuya; él escuchara si ve una persona conocida.

—Bien, ese es el plan. Una vez establecida esta alianza, realizaremos una reunión para pactar las nuevas estrategias. Mientras, manténganse en contacto y avisen de cualquier ataque o avistamiento, debemos estar preparados —dije antes de dar por finalizada aquella reunión, los demás asintieron.

*.*.*

Lo menos que me esperé ver al entrar en ese club, era a la elf que había estado todo el día distrayendo mi mente. Se encontraba muy cómoda hablando con un hombre de cabellos negros, un poco más alto que ella y por su contextura, era un elf. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante la escena, mis manos se cerraron con fuerza en mis palmas al ver como soltaba una carcajada, algo que no era común ver en ella, parecía disfrutar de la compañía.

Maldición, mi lobo no dejaba de gruñir en mi interior, quería tomar a la elf, golpear al bastardo con el que conversaba y largarme de este ruidoso lugar. Mis instintos primitivos fueron suprimidos al sentir una fuerte presencia cerca de mí, desvié la mirada encontrándome con la de la pantera que había ido a buscar. Él me veía con curiosidad desde un lado del club, podía ver que no esperaba mi presencia.

Volví a ver a Soi Fong, mis dientes se apretaron al ver que el elf se acercaba a susurrarle algo, desvié la mirada antes de que cometiera un crimen, mi lobo estaba anhelando un trozo de aquel bastardo. Caminé a paso lento entre el mar de personas, el club parecía estar en pleno auge, podía detectar las distintas especies que disfrutaban de la noche junto a los humanos, realmente me impresionaba lo que este concilio había logrado.

—¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? —preguntó de forma burlona Grimmjow.

—Una tregua —Él me vio sorprendido, les hizo una seña a los dos shifters detrás de la barra del club y empezó a caminar.

—Ven, será mejor que hablemos en mi oficina

Lo seguí entre las personas, mis ojos no pudieron evitar desviarse en dirección a donde estaba la chica, estaba de espaldas a mí y de frente al elf, aún no había reparado en mi presencia y aquello solo me molestó más. Era mi maldita pareja y estaba muy sonriente con otra persona.

—Espero que no estés pensando atacar a alguien hoy, me ha costado mucho evitar que corra sangre en este club —comentó la pantera desviando su mirada a mí.

—Viniendo de ti, es una gran sorpresa que tu mismo no lo hicieras —Él sonrió y empezó a ascender unas escaleras, yo volví a ver a la elf antes de seguirlo.

—He tenido que tomar clases de autocontrol, aun me sorprendo de no arrancarle la cabeza a alguien —añadió al llegar a la puerta.

La oficina era amplia y ocupaba un gran espacio del piso superior, tenía un gran ventanal panorámico, donde se podía observar prácticamente todo el club. Me sorprendió que el lugar fuera elegante, no era lo que esperaba. Grimmjow se acercó a una pequeña mesa donde había vasos y bebidas, sirvió dos y me ofreció uno.

Disimuladamente olí el contenido, podía detectar el vodka, pero también contenía otros ingredientes necesarios para nosotros, tomé un sorbo sintiendo mi garganta quemar. Había probado con anterioridad las bebidas con alcohol que podía afectar a los shifters, y definitivamente el sabor de esta, era lo mejor. Tal vez, esa era una de las razones por la que el club se mantenía llenos de shifters.

—Estoy realmente curioso de saber que tipo de tregua —inició Grimmjow.

—Las manadas alrededor de Karakura nos reunimos para pactar una tregua. Tu estas al tanto de como la manada salvaje de jaguares está intentado tomar nuestros territorios y tengo entiendo que tú también recibiste una visita de un emisario

—Así es, los muy malditos creían que realmente me pondría de su lado —Su sonrisa se volvió peligrosa, supe que ellos lo habían ofendido y quería venganza. Ichigo tenía razón, él se pondría de nuestro lado.

—Las manadas están de acuerdo en ir en contra de ellos, pero debemos buscar más aliados, la reina de los elfs está a nuestro favor.

—Eso es un gran logro, aquella bruja es difícil de convencer —bufó Grimmjow, luego volvió a verme —.Yo puedo ser el líder actual del concilio, pero no soy quien toma todas las decisiones, esto debe ser expuesto entre los líderes de quien conformamos este grupo, si ellos lo aceptan, nos tendrán como aliados

—Definitivamente estas más civilizado —comenté, acercándome al ventanal, le di un último trago a mi bebida mientras divisaba a Soi Fong, aún estaba hablando con el elf, parecía completamente absorta en la conversación.

—Estar al borde de la muerte, te hace ver nuevas perspectivas —La voz de Grimmjow me hizo volver su atención a él. No entendía a que se refería, pero tampoco iba a preguntar, probablemente era la razón por la que se había formado un concilio y él se había vuelto su líder—. Además, ahora tengo una pareja a la cual no puedo dejar sola —añadió para luego darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

Dirigí mi vista al ventanal, una vena empezó a palpitar en mi cien al ver a Soi Fong mucho más cercana a elf, él parecía cada cierto tiempo deslizar sus manos en ella como un gesto sin importancia, pero yo estaba empezando a sentir mi sangre hervir.

—Entiendo…Debo irme, espero tu respuesta —dejé el vaso en la mesa y me dirigí a la salida.

—Me agrado tu visita, deberías pedir algo mas en el bar —Su comentario fue burlón, tenía la impresión de que él sabía lo que ocurría y parecía también divertirle mi situación.

—No, gracias

Bajé de nuevo al club, esta vez más mas furioso de cuando subí, me dirigí directamente a Soi Fong, la chica aun no me había notado, el elf se acercó a ella con intenciones de besarla, pero yo la tomé antes de que lo hiciera y la saqué entre el mar de personas de club. Pude escuchar las quejas del elf, pero yo dejé escapar de mis labios un gruñido que lo hizo quedarse de pie observándonos. Seguí mi caminó sosteniéndola, sabía que ella me había reconocido ya que dejó de luchar, pero también sentía que realmente estaba muy furiosa.

El aire frío nos golpeó el rostro cuando salimos del club, ella se soltó luego de llevarla unos locales más abajo. Se detuvo firmemente, en sus ojos podía ver la ira correr, pero ella no estaba más molesta que yo. Había visto a mi pareja coquetear libremente con otra persona, aquello solo me hacía sentir deseos de encerrarla en mi manada e ir por la cabeza de quien se atrevió a hacerlo

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

—Que mierda te pasa a ti, maldición —Estaba realmente al borde de regresar e ir a cazar a el elf que se atrevió a tocarla, y quería darle una lección a mi desleal pareja por permitirlo.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco?, ¿Por qué me sacaste así?

—Primero, sabes muy bien porque te saque de ahí, segundo, eres mi maldita pareja, ¿Acaso no sientes la conexión o realmente es cierto que los elf no experimentan nada?, ¿Realmente son tan banales como dicen?

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso! —Su rostro se enrojeció por el enojo—. Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas, no has experimentado lo que yo siento, no has sentido como tu alma se divide en dos, toda la confusión que me generas, toda la fuerza que me empuja así a ti, todo aquello que parece solo atraerme más hacia ti. ¡¿Qué no siento?! Ja, estoy enloqueciendo por tu maldita culpa —empujó su dedo a mi pecho y luego bufó exasperada.

—Pues no parecía unos minutos atrás —Ella me vio indignada.

—Deseo tanto golpearte…—dijo entre dientes, yo me acerqué mas casi rozando mis labios con los suyos.

—Si deseas hacerlo, hazlo. Pero primero…

Terminé de acercarme y la besé, ella al principio se resistió pero pronto movió sus labios contra los míos tratando de seguirme el ritmo. Apreté su cintura acercándola aún más a mí y ella rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello. Sus labios eran realmente suaves y adictivo, no quería dejarlos ir, eran como una especie de alcohol o droga, mientras más probaba mas me gustaba.

El beso terminó con algo de brusquedad al ella alejarse, me vio asustada y estaba seguro que estaba por desaparecer, pero yo fui más rápido y la tomé del brazo. Sentí como nos desprendíamos de suelo y éramos arrojados a otro sitio, definitivamente aun no me acostumbraba a eso de desaparecer y aparecer, el vacío en mi estomago era desagradable, cuando logré enfocar mi vista nos encontrábamos en lo que parecía ser un bosque, logré reconocer el lugar, ella al parecer inconscientemente nos trajo a los límites de mi manada.

—¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

—Debes dejar de correr Soi Fong, eres mi pareja. Termina de aceptarlo, ¿Vas a seguir negando la atracción que sientes por mí? ¿Que no deseas besarme? ¿Qué amas que te toque y que mi atención este solo en ti? —dijo acercándome a su rostro, nuestra respiración se entrelazaba y ella parecía cada vez más alterada—. ¿A que le temes? Eres mi pareja, sabes que los shifters somos leales y protectores a ese lazo

—Maldición, Byakuya. Si me llegas a dañar, te mato —soltó y luego fue ella quien comenzó aquel necesitado beso.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	27. Chapter 27: Orihime

**Capítulo 27**

 _No estaba segura donde me encontraba, era un bosque, pero no era del territorio de la manada, conocía perfectamente sus bosques y este lugar era completamente distinto. Era siniestro y hasta algo muerto, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento surgiría algo a atacarme, sentía que me observaban, y en cada paso que daba la sensación se incrementaba. Escuché una voz gritar, la reconocí, era Nell._

 _Corrí en esa dirección, se había escuchado completamente asustada, al llegar hasta ella, mis ojos no creían lo que veía. Era él, era el hombre que nos había mantenido en cautiverio, aquel hombre de sonrisa siniestra, estaba manchado de sangre y sostenía del cabello a Nell, ella estaba toda ensangrentada pero lo que más me horrorizó fue sus ojos sin vida, ella estaba muerta._

— _Qué bueno que apareciste, mi pequeña avecita — dijo soltando de manera brusca a Nell, el cuerpo cayó sin vida en el piso haciendo un eco grotesco en el bosque, grité y lloré como nunca._

 _Mi corazón se aceleró al ver que donde había caído Nell habían más cuerpos, y los reconocía a todos, era mi manada, todas las personas con las que yo había crecido. Rangiku se encontraba junto a Nell en una posición anormal, y el cuerpo de Nemú se encontraba unos metros más en el fondo. Mi garganta se desgarró por mis gritos de horror, aquello no podía ser real, ellos no podía estar muertos._

 _Ichigo no lo permitiría, ni Uryu, ni Chad, ninguno de los centinelas permitirían que algo malo ocurriera a la manada. Ellos eran fuertes y letales, la defenderían con uñas y dientes, ellos siempre velaban por la seguridad de todos sobre la de ellos mismos. Una carcajada se escuchó rompiendo el silencio del bosque, eran horribles de escuchar, burlona y llena de sadismo._

— _¿De verdad piensas que tu alfa y sus centinelas eran capaces de frenar nuestro ataque, pequeña? Ellos no fueron nada para mí —desvió su mirada de mí y la dirigió al otro lado donde había otra montaña de cadáveres, eran ellos. Había acabado con todos._

 _Me dejé caer en el suelo, ya sin voz y sin lágrimas, esto no podía ser cierto. Volví a observar a el hombre de pie burlándose de mi sufrimiento y poco a poco él cambió, ya no era el hombre que nos había mantenido en cautiverio, se volvió más corpulento y de facciones de alguien mayor, dejó de tener ese rostro lozano, sus ojos dejaron de ser dorados para volverse de un rojo sangre y colmillos aparecieron en su boca._

 _Se acercó a mí, yo no tenía la fuerza para correr, solo veía los cuerpos de mis amigos, de mi familia, de mi manada, frente a mi sin vida. El dolor me tenía paralizada, ya no me importaba que era de mí. Ya no me importaba nada, yo no era nadie sin ellos._

 _El hombre me tomó del cuello alzándome, yo cerré mis ojos aceptando mi final, ¿para qué vivir si ya no tenía amigos ni familia?, ¿para que luchar? Sentí como apretó mi cuello y luego mordió con salvajismo mi garganta, un inevitable grito se escapó de mis labios, el dolor era insoportable y sentía como poco a poco mi vida escapaba de mi cuerpo. Mi visión se volvió borrosa y antes de perder el conocimiento, escuché una voz que me hizo sentir que debía despertar, que no debía dejarme llevar por todo este dolor, quería llegar a esa voz._

Abrí mis ojos asustada por el sueño que acaba de tener, mi corazón estaba acelerado al igual que mi respiración. Suspiré de alivio al ver a Nemú junto a mí, la chica dormía a mi lado con mucha tranquilidad, deslicé mi mano por su cabello. Ella había llegado ansiosa a mi habitación, me alegré de escucharla hablar, pero también noté que ella parecía querer preguntar muchas cosas y tenía miedo de otras, aun así, no se atrevía a exponer sus dudas, simplemente se dispuso a descansar junto a mí.

Uryu había venido a cubrir las ventanas, Nemú estaba sufriendo la transformación, por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado a la exposición del sol, podía ser muy doloroso para ella. Así que no podía saber si aún seguía siendo de noche o era de día, mis ojos fueron a parar a Nelliel, la chica dormía en el sofá de la habitación, mi corazón volvió a latir con calma al verla, Rangiku y los demás también debían estar bien, solo había sido un tonto y horrible sueño.

No pude evitar pensar en aquella voz que escuché casi al despertarme, la reconocía y probablemente ya no la olvidaría, era de él, de Ulquiorra. No había querido pensar en él desde que dejé Las Noches, estaba asustada de lo que me había dicho, pero había sido inevitable no hacerlo, él me atraía como nadie, y no iba a negar que me gustaba, él me había atraído desde el primer momento con esos ojos esmeralda y esa expresión indiferente, algo me hacía sentir segura cuando estaba con él, ahora sabía la respuesta pero le tenía miedo. Yo no sabía si creer aquello, ¿yo realmente era su pareja?, era una débil humana y por lo que había escuchado de parte de Ichigo en su furia, él era el líder de un aquelarre de vampiro, ¿Cómo podía ser emparejado con alguien como yo?

Frustrada dejé la cama y me acerqué a Nell, no pude evitar tocar su rostro, el sueño había sido tan vivido que temía que esto no fuera real, ella abrió sus ojos somnolientos. Me vio confundida, se incorporó y frotó uno de sus ojos para luego sonreírme con la misma amabilidad de siempre.

—¿Sucede algo, Hime? —preguntó y yo me sentí de nuevo como una niña, me senté junto a ella y apoyé mi rostro en sus piernas, ella acarició mi cabello.

—Tuve una pesadilla —confesé.

—¿Recuerdos?

—No…no fue un recuerdo, soñé que ya no estabas y los demás tampoco, que estaba sola —Ella detuvo su mano y yo me incorporé de nuevo para verla. Ella me veía con cariño.

—Sabes que eso no va a ocurrir, nos tendrás siempre, así no estemos en la manada —Yo asentí, sabía porque lo decía, ella pronto también iba a dejar la manada.

Rangiku se había ido hace unos días, Nell también iba a ir con su pareja, inevitablemente volví a pensar en Ulquiorra, ¿Yo debía también dejar la mía? No, no podía hacerlo, yo no recordaba haber vivido fuera de esta manada, todos mis recuerdos estaban aquí y todo lo que yo conocía, no me sentía capaz de hacer eso. Internamente sentía que tampoco debía permanecer lejos de Ulquiorra, quería conocerlo más, quería…no sabía que quería, pero estaba segura que la respuesta tampoco era alejarme. Sentía una extraña necesidad de volver a verlo, y estos días había estado enloqueciendo y peleando conmigo misma por aquella necesidad.

—¿Estás bien, Orihime? —No me había fijado que me había perdido de nuevo en mis pensamientos bajo la atenta mirada de Nell.

—Nell, tú no has dejado la manada por mí, ¿cierto? —Ella pareció sorprendida por mi pregunta—. Debe ser difícil para ti mantenerte lejos de tu pareja, Ichigo y Rukia no parecen ser capaces de estar mucho tiempo lejos del otro, lo comprobamos hace unas horas, Rukia parecía querer caminar por las paredes por no haber podido ir con Ichigo a la reunión de alfas —comenté, había sido divertido para mi ver a Rukia buscando que hacer para no enloquecer de ansiedad, pero ahora lo estaba viendo desde otra perspectiva. Debía ser duro para ellos, estar alejados, según lo que sabía el lazo era demasiado fuerte.

—Si es un poco difícil, se vive como si una parte de ti estuviera en otro lugar esperándote, y estas constantemente ansiosa por querer ir a donde está. Te sientes nerviosa y preocupada, además de sentir un vacío en el pecho. Suena extraño, pero es lo que he experimentado —Yo me acongojé un poco por dos razones, la primera era ser la causante de que ella este lejos de su pareja, la segunda es, que yo también estaba experimentando aquello y solo había visto a Ulquiorra una vez—. No, Hime. No te sientas culpable, yo necesito hacer esto, tengo que sentir la seguridad de que puedo dejar a mi manada. Es difícil, ¿sabes? He vivido toda mi vida aquí, mi familia está aquí, voy a dejar todo lo que conozco para estar con mi pareja, con sinceridad, tengo algo de miedo —Me sorprendió escucharla decir eso, ella había estado actuando todo este tiempo segura.

—Rangiku también sufrió por mi culpa —susurré inevitablemente.

—No lo veas así, ella también tuvo miedo, pero de nosotras tres es la más determinada y la que tiene más recuerdos dolorosos de este lugar, lo mejor para ella era irse.

Permanecí en silencio, ella tenía razón, y entendía el miedo que ambas experimentaban, porque yo también lo sentía. No quería dejar el lugar donde crecí, aun así, supe que era la mejor decisión para Nelliel y Rangiku, sabía que para la primera, su pareja la hacía feliz, y para la segunda, este lugar le traería malos recuerdos, ambas debían formar su propio camino y familia.

—¿Cómo…como es tener una pareja? —pregunté rompiendo el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido por unos minutos, ella sonrió.

—Con sinceridad…es algo frustrante, porque es una lucha interna entre el corazón y la razón, el lazo es realmente fuerte, sientes demasiada necesidad de estar con la persona, de conocerla, de descubrir porque el destino la escoge para ti, pero también te hace sentir ansiosa y preocupada. Es una explosión de emociones realmente, y poco a poco…la conexión se vuelve más fuerte, quieres estar siempre para él, quieres luchar a su lado, quieres…todo con esa persona…Es intenso —Concluyó avergonzándose un poco por todo lo que dijo, yo la veía con gran curiosidad, ambas volteamos al escuchar un movimiento, Nemú también la había estado escuchando sin que nos diéramos cuenta—. Oh, qué bien que despertaste. Me dieron la buena noticia que ya puedes hablar

—S-si —susurró en voz baja, aun se escuchaba su voz quebrada pero parecía cada vez más segura de utilizarla.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo Nell acercándose a abrazarla, la chica se dejó, ya poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a lo afectuosa que era ella.

—Q-quiero preguntar algo —Nemú parecía algo nerviosa, las dos la vimos curiosa—. ¿Puede haber parejas de distintas…especies? —preguntó, a ambas nos tomó por sorpresa su pregunta, aunque era entendible, ella no había sabido nada del mundo sobrenatural hasta ahora.

—Eh…si, realmente sí. Grimmjow es mi pareja, y es un shifters pantera —respondió Nell. Nemú negó, al parecer no estaba refiriéndose a eso.

—¿Un vampiro puede ser la pareja de un shifter lobo? —Yo también vi con curiosidad a Nell, esa pregunta nunca me había pasado por la mente y ahora que estaba ocurriendo conmigo si me interesaba. Yo era humana, ¿podía ser pareja de un vampiro? ¿Era algo normal?

—Sí, Rangiku me comentó que en la manada del Oeste la pareja del alfa es una elf —Ese comentario me sorprendió, eso quería decir… ¿que la elf que había venido con él era su pareja?

—¿Elf? —preguntó confundida Nemú, yo decidí ayudar a aclarar un poco sus dudas.

—Son seres muy hermosos, parecidos a las hadas de los cuentos humanos, y tienen la habilidad de aparecer o desaparecer, además de alguna que otra habilidad. Realmente son seres misteriosos, no se sabe mucho de ellos. Yo solo he visto a uno, que ahora asumo es la pareja de Byakuya —le expliqué, Nell asintió emocionada.

—Exacto, ya yo decía que esa relación no podía ser solo por una misión de la elf, había tensión entre ellos —comentó Nelliel sonriendo, luego volvió a ver a Nemú —. Todos los sobrenaturales poseen una pareja destinada, solo que a veces se tarda demasiado encontrarlos y algunos hasta nunca lo hacen, por eso valoramos tanto el vínculo. Somos fieles al lazo y protectores, porque solo tenemos una pareja en la vida y es maravilloso ser capaz de encontrarla

—¿Los humanos no poseen parejas? —Nemú expuso la duda que me generó el comentario de Nell.

—Eso aún no se ha comprobado, los humanos…son distintos, son menos instintivos, por lo que no podemos asegurar si las tienen. Aun así, se dé humanos que estaban destinados a shifters o vampiros, es algo poco común pero se ha visto, y supuestamente ellos sienten lo mismo hacia nosotros

—Entiendo… ¿y ese vínculo se puede rechazar? —Nell se horrorizó por la pregunta, pero aun así, respondió.

—Sí, pero es un camino muy horrible. Puede llevar a que alguno de los dos enloquezca o muera, supuestamente es un dolor insoportable, y con sinceridad, lo creo. Ya estar lejos de una pareja aun sabiendo que ambos reconocen el lazo, te deja un vacío en el pecho y una punzada extraña.

—¿Entonces es algo obligatorio? —Ahora la horrorizada era Nemú.

—No lo veas de esa manera….El destino muy pocas veces se equivoca, para no decir que nunca. Puede suceder que al principio pueda llevarse mal con su pareja, pero mientras más lo conoces, es probable que descubra la razón por la que está destinado a esa persona. Nunca he conocido de una pareja que no terminé amando a quien el destino eligió para él o ella —aclaró Nell pensativa.

—Es…complicado

—Sí, pero puedo asegurar que no hay mejor sensación que estar con su pareja. Ya ven como son Ichigo y Rukia, yo me siento igual con Grimmjow. La mejor sensación es estar con su pareja destinada —afirmó sonriendo.

La habitación quedó en silencio, las tres nos perdimos en nuestros pensamientos, esta conversación me había incrementado la necesidad de ir a ver a Ulquiorra, tal vez…tal vez debía intentarlo. Debía también atreverme a decírselo a alguien más, observé a Nell, ella podía ayudarme, conocía más a Ulquiorra, pero….no estaba segura si era lo correcto. Sabía que decírselo a Ichigo no era la mejor idea, apenas dejaba de apretar los dientes cada vez que le mencionaban el nombre del vampiro, él lo seguía viendo como un enemigo por haberme sacado de esa manera y por haberlo retado tan abiertamente.

—Uryu es mi pareja —confesó Nemú de repente, tomándonos a ambas por sorpresa. Nell fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¡Lo sabía! Uryu no se comporta de esa manera normalmente…contigo era demasiado atento

—Eso es genial, Nemú —dije emocionada, pero ella parecía nerviosa.

—Pero yo lo lastimé…y yo me estoy volviendo un monstruo

—Nemú, no lo eres. Si fuera así, yo también soy un monstruo, puedo convertirme en un lobo —comentó Nell, luego tomó las manos de la chica—. ¿Crees que soy un monstruo? —preguntó, Nemú negó rápidamente pero luego suspiró.

—Pero yo necesito sangre….bebí de él, yo lo lastimé —susurró, Nell y yo nos vimos, realmente debía ser complicado para ella pasar de ser una simple humana a descubrir todo este mundo.

—Tienes que aceptar tu nueva naturaleza, Nemú. El necesitar sangre no te hace automáticamente mala, ¿Él se quejó y realmente te dijo que lo lastimaste?

—No…pareció…—dudó terminar la frase, por la que luego se encogió de hombros—, no nada. Pero sé que debió doler, a Orihime le dolió —añadió observándome.

—Es distinto, tú eras alguien inexperto. Normalmente los vampiros civilizados y no psicópatas como los que conocieron, son capaces de dar placer a través de la mordida —le informó Nell.

—¿Placer? —preguntamos ambas confundidas, yo no sabía eso. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Dicen eso, yo realmente no lo he experimentado, pero según y que la mordida de un vampiro te hace sentir igual como si estuvieras en un séptimo cielo, es un placer indescriptible. Pero no sé qué tan cierto es eso. Lo que sí les puedo asegurar, que cuando tu pareja te marca, que también es con una mordida, es una sensación increíble, es como compartir tu alma con la otra persona.

—Así lo sentí —dijo Nemú pensativa, más para ella que para nosotras. Nell pareció escuchar la mejor noticia de su vida, la vio emocionada.

—Es porque tú no solo bebiste de él, lo marcaste también

—¿Yo puedo hacerlo?

—Es algo mutuo, en el caso de los lobos, somos algo territoriales y nos gusta que los demás sepan que nuestra pareja tiene…un compromiso, muy compromiso ¿me entiendes? No sé cómo es para los vampiros, pero tengo entendido que ellos dejan su esencia en la persona que consideran suya o su pareja, para que cualquiera que este lo suficientemente cerca sepa que está relacionado con él o ella. Por lo menos, ¿no te has fijado que al abrazar a Orihime, ella tiene un olor distinto al acostumbrado? —Aquella pregunta me sorprendió, yo olisqueé mi camisa, yo no percibía nada más que el jabón que utilizaba.

—¿Yo? —pregunté confundida, pero ambas parecieron ignorarme.

—Sí, lo noté desde su regreso —confirmó Nemú.

—¿Como? ¿Que? ¿Huelo mal? —pregunté con rapidez, ambas se rieron por mi expresión.

—Digamos que cierto vampiro dejo en ti su esencia, pero es algo muy sutil. Solo una persona que tenga sentidos sensibles, como los shifters o lobos, y que esté muy cerca de ti lo puede percibir, y como nosotras vivimos abrazándonos, lo notamos. Por cierto, te sugiero que no permitas que Ichigo se te acerque demasiado, todavía está algo susceptible con Ulquiorra

—No puede ser —susurré sin creer lo que me decía.

—No es algo malo, pero realmente estoy curiosa porque él te marcó con su esencia —Nell me veía con curiosidad, y yo supe que era el momento de decirle, necesitaba aclarar mi mente.

—Él…él me dijo que era su pareja —Nell abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y permaneció un minuto observándome antes de reaccionar, se incorporó casi saltando por toda la habitación.

—¡¿Qué?! Oh mierda, Grimmjow se tiene que enterar de eso —dijo emocionada.

—Él lo sabe —susurré apenada, ella dejó su emoción.

—Maldito…¿Esto es lo que te ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo? —Asentí, ella bufó y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Ya vuelvo, debo ir a patearle las bolas a mi pareja, él sabía que estaba preocupada por ti y el maldito no me dio ni una pista de lo que te pasaba —abrió la puerta, pero yo fui rápida, riéndome la tomé del brazo.

—Nell, piensa en tus futuros hijos

—Oh, estoy pensando si realmente quiero tener hijos, se merece una lección —comentó, yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por su intento de seriedad, Nemú tampoco pudo evitarla.

Una tercera risa se escuchó haciendo que las tres desviáramos la mirada hacia la puerta, Rangiku estaba apoyada en ella riéndose por lo que presenciaba. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, luego vio a Nell divertida.

—A mí no me engañas, quieres tener unas pequeñas panteritas corriendo por todo el lugar —comentó.

—¡Ran! —Yo casi salté sobre ella, me abrazó con cariño.

—Sí, volvió por quien lloraban

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que ya dejaste a Gin? —bufó Nell, Rangiku fue por una de mis almohadas y se la aventó.

—Solo vine por algunas cosas—bufó actuando molesta, luego sonrió sentándose con nosotras en la cama—.Soi, me trajo, Byakuya está haciendo muy bien su trabajo, no tuve que suplicarle y hasta accedió fácilmente a traerme

—El lobo esta para comérselo, sería un sacrilegio que no este de buen humor siendo la pareja de él, debe ser muy bueno en la…—Rangiku cortó el comentario de Nell, nos abrazó a Nemú y a mi cubriendo nuestros oídos.

—Hay niñas presente —dijo riéndose, Nell negó también de manera divertida.

—Oh mi amor, ellas ya no son tan niñas. Una ya marcó a su pareja y la otra ya fue marcada por la suya —dijo feliz Nell, Rangiku la vio sorprendida y luego sonrió hacia nosotras.

—Solo llevó unos días fuera de la manada, ¿Cómo me perdí de esto? —se calló mientras me veía, pareció caer en cuenta en el calibre de lo que había comentado Nell—. ¡¿Quién marco a mi Orihime?!

—No grites, Ran —supliqué, Ichigo estaba en su oficina y nuestro escandalo podía atraer su atención, sabía que si él quería podía oír nuestra conversación. Rangiku se acercó de nuevo a mí y me olió, su rostro se transformó.

—¡Mierda, no! Hueles a él, no puede ser —me veía horrorizada y por un momento me sentí asustada.

—Sí, y será mejor que se te baje lo de madre mojigata, que no te queda. Nuestra Hime, es la pareja de Ulquiorra —dijo Nell abrazándome.

—Mierda, voy por sus bolas, voy a matar a ese maldito —bufó furiosa Rangiku pero fue detenida por Nell.

—Es su pareja, Ran. Por algo el destino los está uniendo, no puedes intervenir, no está en nuestras manos —dijo haciendo que se volviera a sentar con nosotras, Rangiku me vio y suspiró resignada, no parecía muy feliz con la noticia.

*.*.*

Tal vez me estaba arrepintiendo de esto, Nell había pensado que era buena idea pero a mi parecer solo me usaba de excusa para ir a ver a Grimmjow. Tenía la sensación que cuando Ichigo se diera cuenta que Nelliel me había sacado de la manada sin su permiso, iba a querer matarla. Nemú había prometido cubrirnos, esperaba que lo lograra.

Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina cuando Nell me tomó la mano para entrar en el club, había una inmensa cola pero ella solo se encaminó al guardia en la entrada, este al verla se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar a pesar de las protesta de quienes estaban en la cola, yo la seguí con timidez. Intenté volver a bajar el vestido que me había dado Nell, me sentía casi desnuda pero según ella, tenía que ir vestida para la ocasión, además me sentía incomoda con los tacones de ella, nunca había caminado con ellos.

El lugar era igual de magnifico que como lo recordaba, la música en su máximo volumen, las personas bailando, besándose y haciendo otras cosas nada aptas para el público, aunque ahí parecía no importar nada, solo dejarse llevar por la sensación, el alcohol y la música. Varios intentaron acercarse a nosotras pero Nell era muy rápida en librarse de ellos, me llevó hasta la barra donde volví a ver aquel chico de la otra vez.

—¿Qué hay Nnoitra? ¿Qué tal una bebida para mí y otra para mi amiga? La de ella suave —pidió Nell, él asintió sonriente, pero antes de comenzar a prepararlas, se apoyó en la barra observándome.

—Qué bueno que volviste, preciosa. Y esta vez sin tu lobo guardián —comentó, su mirada me hizo sonrojar.

—Guarda tu lengua para otra, Nnoitra. Ella ya está tomada y si valoras tu vida, te sugiero que no sigas por ese camino —le dijo Nell, él bufó incorporándose y empezando a preparar las bebidas.

—El maldito alfa es un suertudo. Todas las chicas buenas parecen haber sido ya tomada —le escuché decir, yo vi con curiosidad a Nell y esta se encogió de hombros.

—Pronto llegara la tuya, Nnoitra —fue lo que le dijo, él soltó una carcajada mientras dejaba unos vasos frente a nosotras.

—No busco complicaciones, me gusta más la libertad

—Eso lo dices porque no has encontrado tu pareja —La voz de Grimmjow nos hizo girar hacia atrás, él se detuvo justo en donde estaba Nell y la rodeó con sus brazos, luego volvió su mirada a mí—. Qué bueno que volviste, princesita

—Tú tienes mucho que explicarme —dijo Nell observándolo, me sentí culpable de ser la causante.

—Con un gusto lo haría en mi oficina, pero estamos acompañados. —respondió de forma burlona, luego volvió a verme—. Ya veo que Nell ya lo sabe, dime princesita, ¿ya tienes tu respuesta?, porque con sinceridad Ulquiorra me va a hacer enloquecer. Si lo quieres ver, te sugiero que esperes en mi oficina sino quieres que un baño de sangre ocurra en este lugar —añadió observándome detenidamente, no entendí por qué lo decía, pero Nell parecía que sí, soltó una carcajada.

—Tienes toda la razón, Grimm. Es mejor que lo espere en un lugar donde nadie pueda poner su mirada en ella —soltó una carcajada y me sonrojé al recordar el vestido que traía puesto—. Te acompaño —dijo dispuesta a soltarse de Grimmjow, aunque este parecía renuente de dejarla ir.

—No, Nell. Tranquila, puedo ir yo sola, sé dónde es, quédate con Grimmjow

—¿Segura estarás bien sola? —preguntó con duda.

—Si —dije con sinceridad, ella me vio preocupada pero luego asintió.

Yo tomé mi bebida y caminé hacia la oficina, crucé el mar de personas tratando de evitar chocar entre ellos, agradecí que nadie intentó acercarse en mi camino pero cuando estaba por llegar a la escalera, sentí el peso de una mirada que me hizo girar rápidamente pensando que podía ser Ulquiorra. Pero me equivoqué, sus ojos eran de tonalidad distinta y aunque poseía una apariencia muy parecía a la de él, no era él. Supe que era un vampiro, estaba a unos metros de mí, realmente era un hombre joven y atractivo, me puse nerviosa por lo que traté de ignorarlo y volver a dirigirme otra vez a la escalera pero cuando volteé, me encontré de frente con aquel hombre. Retrocedí unos pasos, asustada, su mirada era muy fuerte e intensa.

—Eres humana, pero puedo detectar…—se acercó demasiado a mí, intenté retroceder de nuevo, pero él tomó mi brazo con algo de fuerza —…el olor de Ulquiorra en ti. ¿Por qué estas impregnada del olor del príncipe del aquelarre? ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Será mejor que des un paso atrás, Muramasa —Esa voz hizo que mi corazón acelerara, observé de donde provenía y por un minuto sentí alivio de verlo, luego me sentí intimidada.

Ulquiorra parecía indiferente pero sus ojos ya no tenían esa tonalidad esmeralda, se habían oscurecido tanto que parecían negros con un extraño brillo rojizo, estaba molesto, no tenía que ser adivina para notarlo, había estado solo unas horas con él, pero sabía que no debía ser algo normal de lograrlo. Su ira no parecía estar dirigida en mi dirección sino a el hombre que me sostenía, quise soltarme, pero él no lo permitió y eso pareció molestar aún más a Ulquiorra. En un minuto aquel hombre llamado Muramasa me sostenía y al otro estaba siendo abrazada por Ulquiorra, de espalda al otro vampiro. Instintivamente, me oculte en su hombro.

—Es mejor que te alejes, Muramasa —exigió Ulquiorra, su voz se escuchaba tétrica, falta de vida, pero de alguna forma transmitía peligro.

—¿Quién es ella, Ulquiorra? —Su tono se escuchó igual de peligro y sentí tensión en el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, automáticamente supe que esto no iba a terminar bien y no pude evitar abrazarme a él.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Ulquiorra va a romperle el cuello a alguien jajaja, me emocioné, así que es probable que el próximo capitulo sea de él, voy a darle dosis de ulquihime, lo necesito y creo que ustedes también jajaja

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me animan mucho, solo falta uno para 100 reviews, eso merece una celebración, tal vez una actualización doble, voy a ver si puedo cumplir con ese premio.

Respuesta a Guest:

 **Paulina** : Gracias por comentar y volver a mi jajaja tenía fé que te animaras a leer esta historia por esta pareja, tenía tiempo sin escribir sobre ellos en alguna de mis historias. Gracias por el animo y espero que sigas disfrutando.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	28. Chapter 28: Ulquiorra

**Capítulo 28 **

En todos mis siglos de vida, nunca había experimentado algo tan fuerte como el instinto de protección que sentía en ese momento, quería arrancarle el cuello a Muramasa, solo por haberse atrevido a mirar a mi pareja, y el deseo incrementaba por cada segundo que pasaba y él seguía sin obedecer mis órdenes. De alguna manera me sentía salvaje, primitivo, y todo era gracias a la forma en la que mi pareja se aferraba a mí, ella estaba asustada y yo solo quería destrozar a quien estuviera provocando ese miedo. Esto realmente era algo nuevo para mí, pero no era el momento de luchar contra eso.

Muramasa poseía unos ojos igual de fríos e indiferentes que los míos, pero en ese momento podía ver que toda la situación solo le estaba causando curiosidad. Algo de mi pareja había llamado su atención en un primer momento, probablemente lo inocente e ingenua que se veía rodeada de ese mar de personas, en sus ojos grises no había lujuria, deseo, vanidad, ni nada que normalmente se veía en los humanos que frecuentaban este lugar, ella parecía mas una persona curiosa que había caído en el lugar equivocado.

La curiosidad por aquella humana debió incrementar cuando detectó mi olor en ella, estaba impregnada de mi esencia. Yo nunca había marcado a alguien con mi olor. Ahora toda la atención de él, estaba en ella y no me gustaba su forma de mirarla, no podía determinar con qué intención lo hacía pero solo provocaba que mis deseos de acabar con él fueran aún más fuerte. Quería arrancarle la garganta.

Sabía que con mis acciones solo estaba atrayendo más su atención en ella, la estaba sosteniendo cerca de mí y mantenía una mirada de advertencia, esto parecía solo incentivarlo. Él era la única persona en el aquelarre capaz de sostener la mirada en alto y hasta retarme con ella, otro solo hubiera dado media vuelta y se hubiera alejado ante mi primera advertencia. Él tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, después de todo tenía el linaje y era a quien había colocado como segundo al mando del aquelarre por esa misma razón, él no me temía pero tampoco deseaba mi puesto.

—Por la manera en que la proteges debe ser alguien muy valioso —comentó, los vampiros que estaban entre la multitud detuvieron su diversión, solo para posar su mirada en nosotros, sabía que la mayoría también sintió curiosidad por las palabras de Muramasa.

El club estaba lleno de personas que bailaban y disfrutaban de su noche, y a pesar de mantener aquella apariencia normal, la mirada de algunos de los shifters del concilio recaía en nosotros junto con los miembros de mi aquelarre, pude sentir en mi espalda la penetrante mirada de Grimmjow, parecían estar a la expectativa.

—Es una simple humana, atractiva, si, y probablemente con una sangre muy deliciosa. Pero tú no eres de marcar con tu olor tus juguetes, ¿Quién es ella? —Sus palabras solo provocaron que los deseos de acabar con su existencia incrementaran, eso parecía notarlo y le divertía.

—Te lo advierto, no cruces la línea —Mi tono fue frío pero sabía que él había notado mi amenaza. Él podía tener agallas pero no era tan tonto como para llevar esto más lejos, él dio un paso hacia un lado y luego una leve inclinación.

—Está bien, príncipe —Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.

Un apretón en mi camisa hizo que desviara la mirada, Orihime seguía aferrada a mí, debía llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo. Caminé en dirección a la oficina de Grimmjow, debía aclarar todo con ella, antes de que el aquelarre sacara sus propias conclusiones. Era su príncipe, y como tal, debían respetar a mi pareja, pero sabía que la noticia no sería tan bien recibida para algunos que aún tenían los viejos hábitos pegados.

—¿Estas bien? —Le pregunté al entrar en la oficina, ella se soltó de mi sonrojada, parecía no haberse dado cuenta que había estado aferrada a mi todo este tiempo.

—Si —dio unos pasos dentro de la oficina, estaba nerviosa. Ella era humana, así que entendía que estuviera en ese estado, para ellos debía ser extraño toda la situación.

—¿Tomaste tu decisión? —pregunté acercándome a ella, sus ojos grises dudaron por un momento pero aun así no retrocedió, permaneció en el mismo sitio.

—Yo…yo sigo confundida, entiendo lo de las parejas pero yo…yo sigo siendo humana, Ulquiorra —susurró de forma atropellada cuando estuve frente a ella, levanté su rostro para que sus ojos grises coincidieran con los míos—. Para mí esto no es tan natural como para ustedes, a penas te conozco y realmente…realmente no sé cómo llevar esto que estoy sintiendo —Me gustaba lo que observaba en ella, había una especie de seguridad en lo que decía, temía de lo que estaba sintiendo pero no retrocedía por sus miedos.

—Cierra los ojos —ordené, ella me observó con confusión por unos segundos, pero finalmente lo hizo, la estreché entre mis brazos, sentía que ese era el lugar donde ella debía estar—, debes saber que eres mi pareja, yo nunca te dañaría, yo nunca haría algo con lo que estuvieras en desacuerdo, tu nunca estarás en peligro, no mientras yo ande aun por el mundo de los vivos, hasta que mi alma, si es que tengo, se desprenda de mi cuerpo. No me conoces y yo aún no sé de ti, pero llevo muchos años en este mundo, llevo demasiado esperando algo que había pensado que el destino no había decidido para mí, había hasta dejado de creer en él, pero tu estas aquí, y yo no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir. ¿Lo entiendes? —tomé su rostro, ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

Parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna pero finalmente pareció ganar lo que sentía, permitió que me acercara, besé su mejillas enrojecidas, no sabía que me estaba empujando a ser cuidadoso con ella, a tratar de tranquilizarla, yo siempre he sido un ser inexpresivo y hasta ahora no recordaba ningún momento donde hubiera dejado saber a alguien lo que realmente pensaba, pero ella me hacía hacerlo. Su inseguridad y miedos me empujaban a querer erradicarlos de ella.

—No quiero dejarlos pero… tampoco quiero alejarme de ti —expuso una de sus inseguridades.

—Serás mi pareja, pero cuando estés en desacuerdo con algo tendrás todo el derecho de decírmelo, lo único que estará fuera de discusión será tu seguridad. Con esto solo quiero decirte que yo no me impondré, si tú quieres ir a verlos tendrás todo el derecho de hacerlo, podrás ir a donde desea, mientras sea seguro —aclaré para ella.

—Soy una humana, Ulquiorra. Soy una simple humana, ¿tu aquelarre no se tomara como ofensa que yo sea tu pareja?, eres el líder de este lugar, yo no estoy a la…

—Y por lo mismo deben respetarte, eres la pareja de su líder, del príncipe del aquelarre, las pareja las decide el destino, y tú eres la mía. Ellos solo tendrán que aceptarlo, y tu estas en todo el derecho de hacer valer tu puesto si alguien te llega a decir o insultar de alguna forma —Quería que eso lo entendiera, porque si, varias personas dentro del aquelarre no la recibirían gratamente pero quería que ella supiera que nadie debía hacerla sentir inferior.

—Estoy asustada —susurró bajando la mirada, yo volví a hacer que me observara, podía ver una mezcla abrumadora de emociones en su rostro, definitivamente ella era sensible y todo esto parecía estar siendo mucho para ella.

—Lo sé, esto no debe ser fácil para ti, pero debes tomar una decisión. ¿Te alejaras o tomaras lo que te ofrezco? —Necesitaba saber su respuesta.

Sus ojos grises me observaron, había incertidumbre en ellos pero pude ver que había tomado la decisión. Ella se levantó en puntillas y junto sus labios con los míos, fue algo sutil e inocente, sus mejillas estaban rojas pero yo sabía que aquello era su respuesta. Por primera vez en todos los siglos de vida, sentí esa calidez en el pecho y solo quería no soltar aquella chica, ni siquiera la había marcado como era debido y ya estaba debajo de mi piel. Sabía que ella volvería mi mundo de cabeza, odiaba no saber el camino que recorría, pero sabía que ya había dado el paso por ese lugar, ya no había vuelta atrás, y no iba a retroceder, aquella chica era lo que yo necesitaba.

Cuando ella estuvo por alejarse yo profundicé aquel roce de labios, el gesto se volvió un verdadero beso y supe que ella iba a ser mi perdición, su boca era completamente adictiva, ella colocó sus brazos en mi cuello y de forma inconsciente me dio paso para que explorara su boca. La chica era completamente inocente y por sus inexpertos labios sabía que estaba tocando a alguien que no había sido corrompida, por un momento aquello me pareció perfecto pero luego caí en cuenta que ella era todo lo contrario a mí, yo sería quien la corrompería y esperaba que aquello no fuera un error, que no la terminara rompiendo.

Dejé su boca cuando ella necesitó tomar aire, abrió los ojos y pude ver una expresión en su rostro totalmente atractiva, sus ojos estaban nublados y hasta algo lloroso, su boca enrojecida y aquellas mejillas sonrosadas, ella definitivamente iba a ser mi perdición. Tomé de nuevo su rostro pero esta vez la besé de una manera más superficial para pasar a su mejilla y luego bajar a su cuello, no podía seguir controlándome, ella lo había aceptado y yo estaba necesitando en ese momento su sangre, realmente su olor me estaba enloqueciendo, era demasiado atractivo.

Pude sentir su tensión, pero aun así hizo se inclinó de manera que me dio acceso a su cuello, estaba dándome el permiso, besé el lugar elegido, recorrí con mi lengua el punto, pude sentir como ella tembló y soltó un poco el aire, yo aproveché el momento para morderla. Su sangre era mejor de lo que había esperado, parecía algo exótico y completamente adictivo, nunca había probado algo así, escuché el suave gemido que profirió, y como ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabellos, se inclinó más para darme un mejor acceso, estaba disfrutando del acto.

Me alejé cuando había tomado lo suficiente, pude ver los puntos de mis colmillos en su cuello, deslicé la lengua para sanar la herida lo suficiente para que cerrarla pero no tanto con el fin de que quedara la marca, ella era mía. Sentí aún más la necesidad de protegerla, ella era mi humana, mi pareja, era quien el destino había elegido para mí.

Al alejarme volví a encontrar aquella expresión a la que me volvería adicto, maldición, aquella humana no podía ser una simple humana. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en mí, pude ver que no parecía estar completamente consiente probablemente era un efecto por tomar de ella.

La tomé con cuidado y la dejé recostada en el sofá, ella no permitió que fuera muy lejos por lo que me mantuve a su lado mientras ella descansaba, pronto se quedó dormida, ella no parecía estar acostumbrada a una vida noctambula . La humana realmente era hermosa, su cabello era largo y algo distintivo, atraía demasiado la atención, su piel parecía tan llena de vida, fácil de enrojecer, sus ojos grises grandes y de una pasiva tonalidad. Ella poseía un gran atractivo físico, pero lo que parecía llamar más la atención era la inocencia de transmitía, algo que traería muchos problemas en el futuro, y más ahora que había descubierto lo protector que podía llegar a ser por ella. Muchos disfrutarían de acabar con esa inocencia en su mirada, pero quien se atreviera a solo tener ese pensamiento, no viviría lo suficiente para volver a tener un segundo.

Pude detectar la presencia de Grimmjow antes que entrara a la oficina, él también parecía igual de curioso que el resto de las personas de abajo, pero por una distinta razón. Él ya sabía que la humana era mi pareja, lo que le estaba generando curiosidad era mi actitud hacia ella, y sabía lo que iba a salir de sus labios antes que lo dijera.

—Esto no es algo que se vea todos los días —comentó en voz baja sonriendo mientras se recargaba en el escritorio y me observaba.

— _Es mejor que no digas nada, no estoy muy tolerante esta noche_ —transmití a su mente, no quería que ella despertara.

—Realmente nunca lo estas, aun no sé cómo sigo siendo el líder del concilio y no has acabado conmigo, debes admitir que te agrado aunque joda tu paciencia —Su sonrisa se amplió, la pantera tenía algo de razón pero no se lo iba a dejar saber.

— _¿Necesitas algo?_ —Mi pregunta pareció ponerlo incomodo, eso me hizo recordar que no era el único jodido por el destino en esta habitación.

—Nell estaba algo preocupada por ella, trató de no intervenir pero…—parecía temer que la actitud de su pareja pudiera molestarme, sabía que él la defendería con uñas y dientes pero mi fuerza era superior a la suya, tenía la vaga impresión que lo que le preocupaba no era su destino sino el de ella. Su temor estaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad, me agradaba su pareja y como protegía a la mía, sabía que por lo menos ella tendría alguien que no fuera un total desconocido—. Entiende, ella la ve como su familia y la humana es… ¿Frágil? ¿Ingenua?...y bueno, tú no es que seas muy sutil que digamos. Ella está preocupada

— _Como ves, ella está bien_

—¿Tomó su decisión? —Justo en ese momento, ella decidió removerse y apoyarse de mejor forma en mí, dándole visibilidad a la sutil marca que ahora llevaba en su cuello—. ¡A la mierda!—Orihime se volvió a mover y él bajó la voz con intención de no despertarla—, Ichigo va a querer quemar este lugar cuando se entere y lo hará contigo aquí adentro

— _Que lo intente_

—Oh, créeme que lo hará, el lobo es muy protector con ella. Al principio pensé que ella era su pareja… —No pude evitar demostrar mi desagrado por el comentario, él solo se encogió de hombros—, tranquilo, solo fue al principio. Ichigo tiene su pareja y no parece tener ojos en ese sentido para nadie más, pero la humana es como su hermana y créeme, por ella va a sacar sus garras y colmillos

—Ella es mi pareja —expresé en voz alta, él no podía hacer nada contra eso.

—En algún momento lo entenderá, pero él es algo impulsivo no me extrañaría que en cualquier momento él lle…—Su comentario fue callado al escuchar pasos apresurados en la escaleras, era Nnoitra, entró con algo de violencia.

—Grimmjow…. —se irrumpió al detallar mi presencia, y la de mi pareja. Sus ojos quedaron por un momento fijo en ella.

—¿Que sucede? —insistió Grimmjow sacando a Nnoitra de su sorpresa.

—El líder de los lobos del Este está aquí y no se ve para nada feliz, creo que la busca a ella…¿La princesita está bien? —preguntó con intenciones de acercarse pero Grimmjow lo detuvo.

—Sera mejor que no te acerques, y no te robes mis apodos —El shifter hiena parecía realmente confundido—. Ella es la pareja de Ulquiorra, así que mantén tu espacio

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, sus ojos me observaron de forma nerviosa, en cambio Grimmjow parecía tener una mirada orgullosa ante su reacción.

—Te lo dije

—Pues hay un lobo furioso buscándola, logramos que no hiciera una escena dentro del club, pero está en el callejón y viene acompañado, no parece tener intenciones de calmarse hasta que ella aparezca —señaló a Orihime, parecía aun sorprendido por la noticia.

—¿Dónde está, Nell? —preguntó Grimmjow.

—Tratando de mediar con él, pero no lo está logrando, creo que quiere llevarse a ambas de aquí

—Oh, eso sí quiero ver que lo intenté —bufó Grimmjow saliendo de la oficina siendo seguido por Nnoitra, que volvió a dar una mirada en nuestra dirección, parecía seguir procesando la noticia. Dejé con delicadeza a Orihime en el sofá, y los seguí.

*.*.*

—Maldición, Nell. Es la última vez que te lo pido, trae a Orihime aquí para largarnos —reconocí la voz exasperada del lobo, era el mismo de la otra vez.

—Espero que le vayas bajando a tu tono, porque estás hablando con la pareja del líder de este concilio, podrá ser aun miembro de tu manada pero ella sigue siendo mi pareja y merece respeto —dijo molesto Grimmjow colocándose delante de su pareja.

—¿Dónde mierdas está Orihime? —volvió a exigir—. ¿Por qué la trajeron para este lugar? Ella no debería estar aquí

—Según tú, debería estar con una manada de lobos que solo la hizo crecer insegura de sí misma —Mi voz llamó su atención, su mirada cambió a mi dirección, podía ver la furia por mis palabras, realmente él era alguien fácil de alterar.

—¿Quién carajos te crees tú para decirme eso? Que seas el maldito príncipe del aquelarre de Karakura, que tengas no sé cuántos malditos años de vida y que tengas el maldito título de príncipe de la muerte no te da ningún maldito derecho sobre ella, ¿Por qué mierdas estas merodeándola? Ella no es el juguete ni la distracción de nadie, ¿me entendiste? Ella es mi humana, mi hermana, es miembro de mi manada aunque no sea una loba, está fuera de tus fauces, ¿me estas entendiendo? —¿Su humana? Aquel lobo estaba buscando su muerte.

—Al parecer, tú eres el que no lo entiende, ella no es nada tuyo, no comparten ni sangre. Y para aclararlo, ella no es tu humana, ella es mi pareja —Mi comentario lo dejó un momento sorprendido, retrocedió un paso como si le hubiera dado un golpe, pero pronto su ira volvió.

—¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

—Lo es, Ichigo —susurró Nelliel, parecía temer su reacción. El lobo negó mientras daba unos cuantos pasos de forma distraída, parecía no querer aceptarlo.

—No, Orihime no puede estar enlazada a un maldito vampiro y menos a este. Tráiganla de inmediato si no quieren que entre y la saque

—Ichigo, no estoy jugando. Orihime es la pareja de Ulquiorra —volvió a decir Nelliel, esta vez con más firmeza.

—¡Quiero verla!, ¡Tráiganla ya!

—No lo creo —Él me vio con los ojos llenos de sangre, sus uñas dejaron de ser normales para volverse garras, estaba muy próximo a transformarse.

—Tú no te creas tanto, maldito vampiro. Si le llegaste a poner una sola mano encima te juro que me las vas a pagar —amenazó, dando un paso hacia mí.

—Oh, hice más que eso —Quería ver hasta qué extremo llegaría, el lobo era muy volátil, aún era muy joven.

—¡Maldito! —Tuvo una reacción rápida e intentó llegar a mí, era veloz y con la fuerza suficiente para derribarme, pero yo era más ágil.

—¡No! —gritó Nelliel con intenciones de meterse pero Grimmjow la detuvo.

Ichigo volvió a intentar atacarme, pero yo logré con un golpe desestabilizarlo, aun así, continuó intentando llegar a mí. Sus garras pasaban a centímetros de mi rostro, sus golpes eran fuertes pero él era demasiado predecible, yo podía ver donde iba a atacar.

—Ichigo, no seas imbécil —bufó Grrimjow, todos se mantenían de espectador, el lobo realmente parecía fuera de sí, y probablemente si yo no tuviera los años que tengo, él me hubiera dado una buena batalla. No iba a negar que podía llegar a ser letal pero aún tenía mucho que aprender.

—¿Ichigo? —La voz de mi pareja me hizo por un momento desviar mi atención y estuve a punto de recibir un golpe sino fuera por la rapidez de mis reflejos. El lobo también se desconcentró al oírla.

—Orihime ¿Estas bien? —preguntó de manera incrédula, mientras dejaba su hostilidad y se acercaba a ella.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué estas peleando con Ulquiorra? —En sus ojos había preocupación, por un momento su mirada quedó fija en mí y luego volvió a ver al el lobo.

—No te hizo nada ¿cierto?, ¿Estas bien? —siguió preguntando mientras tomaba su rostro para observarla de todos los ángulos posibles, pude ver la sorpresa al ver la marca de su cuello.

—Lo estoy —susurró Orihime sin aun darse cuenta de la reacción del lobo, yo prácticamente aparecí a su lado, alejándola unos metros antes de que él estallara.

—¡Te voy a matar, maldito! —amenazó con intenciones de volver a atacar pero para mi sorpresa Orihime se colocó delante de mí.

—¡No! Está bien Ichigo, yo permití que lo hiciera —Alzó la mano en dirección a él, Ichigo la vio sin comprender.

—Orihime tú no sabes dónde te estas metiendo, él es el líder de un aquelarre de vampiro, y no cualquier líder, es un príncipe conocido como el de la muerte. Tú no puedes ser la pareja de él —parecía cansado, tal vez hasta ya resignado. Orihime no parecía tener intenciones de moverse.

—Él no me ha lastimado, Ichigo. Yo sé esto desde que estuve la primera vez aquí, el permitió que me fuera —El lobo la vio sorprendido y luego dirigió una mirada a mí—.

Tú sabes bien lo difícil que es estar lejos de tu pareja, Ichigo. Yo soy humana, pero siento que una parte de mi está incompleta mientras estoy allá, yo no quiero que por esto me llegues a odiar, yo amo a la manada, los amo a todo, te amo a ti, pero…yo…—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, yo tuve el deseo de sacarla de este maldito lugar y no dejar que nadie se le acercara, nadie tenía el derecho de provocarlas pero sabía que esta era la única manera en la que ella iba a terminar de aceptar el lazo, quedar en paz con quien había sido su manada.

—De acuerdo, Orihime. —susurró resignado el lobo—.Si eso es lo que sientes lo aceptare, pero…por favor, mantente en contacto, y si este maldito llega a hacer algo que te dañe, me llamas, vendré por ti y le pateare el culo —La amenaza iba dirigida a mí, sus ojos fijo es los míos—. Ambas deberían venir conmigo, si están lista para dejar a la manada deben despedirse de ellos, están preocupados por ustedes, sobretodo Nemú —comentó mientras se daba la vuelta, sus centinelas, que hasta este momento habían permanecidos quietos y en silencio, lo siguieron, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de pena a ambas chicas.

—Creo que llego la hora, Grimmjow —Nelliel besó su mejilla y avanzó hasta nosotros—. Vamos, hime. Debemos hacer todo como es debido

Ella me vio y luego asintió, tomó la mano de la loba y ambas comenzaron a alejarse, antes de que salieran del lugar, me dirigió una última mirada. Podía ver que estaba asustada, pero ya había tomado la decisión y no iba a retroceder, realmente era una humana curiosa, era tímida pero a la misma vez poseía una gran fuerza.

—Oficialmente estamos jodidos, pero considero que tu estas más jodido que yo. Yo por lo menos tengo que terminar de informarles a los miembros que falta que mi pareja es Nelliel, pero tú debes decirle a un aquelarre de vampiros, que una humana es la pareja de su líder. Buena suerte con eso —golpeó mi hombro antes de entrar al club.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Llegamos a los 100 reviews *-* los adoro, bueno este capitulo es largo y con Ulquihime, mi regalo por su apoyo, ademas de otra sorpresita que les daré pronto.

En este capitulo hay mucho, tenemos un Ulquiorra posesivo y decidido por su pareja, un Grimmjow jodiendo la paciencia de Ulquiorra, Un Ichigo hecho una fiera, un mini enfrentamiento Ulquirra-Ichigo, Una sexy mordida. Estuvo sustancioso ¿Cierto? Espero que los disfrutaran.

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	29. Chapter 29: Tatsuki

**Capítulo 29**

Maldición, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Grimmjow había tenido la maldita razón cuando me dijo que me iba a gustar esta misión. Acababa de descubrir algo por accidente pero que era más grande que todo lo que yo había vivido, Grimmjow iba a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara. La adrenalina estaba recorriendo por mi sistema, realmente consideraba emocionante el hacer esto, tal vez era mi propia naturaleza surgiendo de mi interior.

Volví a darle un vistazo a la escena, en medio de la habitación se encontraba uno de los dos hombres presente exponiendo su propuesta mientras el otro escuchaba, podía detectar el olor distintivo del hombre que hablaba, era un shifter jaguar. Y por lo que había escuchado, él era el líder de aquella manada, pero lo que realmente me tenía curiosa era el hombre con quien estaba reunido. Por el olor azufre, sabía que el pertenecía a nuestro mundo, él era un demonio y muy antiguo, su rostro me parecía vagamente familiar, pero no lograba asociar la razón.

Había observado lo suficiente, no quería que detectaran mi presencia, así que volví a sumergirme en las sombras y aparecí en la parte baja de ese club. Me senté un momento en la barra y pedí una bebida mientras asimilaba lo que había escuchado. Los jaguares querían tomar el control de los bosques de Karakura para luego hacerse con la ciudad, y no estaban solos. Él estaba solicitándole ayuda aquel misterioso hombre, y por el brillo en sus ojos, su propuesta estaba llamándole la atención.

Observé mí alrededor, estaba en el mundo donde crecí, en la brecha de Soul Society, Dangai, la ciudad de los demonios. El bar donde me encontraba, _Hueco Mundo_ era muy parecido a _Las Noches_ , la gran variedad de seres que frecuentaban el lugar era increíble, lo único diferente es que aquí se buscaban diversiones más oscuras: sexo rudo, violencia, sangre y dolor.

Tomé un largo trago de mi bebida, debía moverme rápido para llegar a Grimmjow, probablemente allá era de día, por lo que tenía que resistir unas horas viva antes de poder ingresar a su mundo. Dejé mi bebida cuando detecté por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento extraño, dos hombres que parecían ser montañas se acercaban en mi dirección, los había visto apostados en la puerta de aquella oficina donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Maldición, probablemente notaron mi esencia y me estaban buscando, debía escapar lo mas rápido posible.

Caminé de manera disimulada entre las personas, rozando a cada una de ellas para que mi olor se confundiera, logré llegar más pronto de lo que pensé a la puerta y salí de aquel local. El frio me asaltó, esa era una de las razones por la que detestaba esta ciudad, aquí no había calidez, solo frialdad. Como siempre, la luna iluminaba la ciudad en una perpetua noche, con naturalidad recorrí aquellas calles junto a los habitantes, para un humano sería una ciudad normal pero con seres que no eran tan humanos, podías ver todo tipo de apariencia, algunas daban miedo y otras podían hasta pasar desapercibidos en el mundo humano.

Me dirigí hasta el edificio donde vivía, esperaba que Tsukishima ya hubiera regresado de su turno y estuviera en su departamento, él sabría qué medidas tomar. No logré llegar hasta el sitio cuando sentí un dolor en el costado izquierdo haciéndome caer, llevé mi mano a la zona y al palpar, esta se llenó de sangre. Asustada, busqué con la mirada la causa, a unos metros de mi estaban los dos hombres que pensé había perdido.

Uno de ellos tenía su mano levantada, él era el causante del ataque. ¡Oh Diablos! Estaba jodida, no podía con los dos al mismo tiempo, mi entrenamiento ni siquiera estaba completado. Me incorporé como pude mientras ellos avanzaban hacia mí, el que me había herido volvió a levantar la mano y en ella se formó una especie de bola de energía. Mierda, no sería capaz de soportar otro de esos golpes y todavía no sabía que hacia el segundo.

Calenté lo suficiente mis manos como para formar una bola de fuego y la lacé sin darle tiempo a que me atacaran, la bola golpeó uno de ellos y estalló liberando energía por unos cuantos metros, aproveché la distracción y me escabullí como pude por uno de los callejones. Maldición, no iba a llegar muy lejos con esta herida, estaba dejando un rastro de sangre. De repente sentí un segundo dolor aún más fuerte, esta vez en una de mis piernas, para mi horror al observarla, me encontré con algo que la estaba atravesando, parecía una especie de lanza hecha con material rocoso.

Ese debía ser el poder del segundo, con miedo dirigí mi mirada por encima de mi hombro, no podía moverme con facilidad, aquel hombre se acercaba, en sus manos se estaba formando un segundo proyectil. Volví mi mirada a la sombra en el callejón, pensé en el único lugar que conocía que podía tener sombras de día en el mundo humano y con aquel dolor infernal corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ella, internándome a la sombra no sin antes sentir otro golpe, esta vez me rozó el brazo.

Caí al suelo con fuerza, la brisa golpeó mi rostro y el olor a bosque se apoderó de mi nariz, no podía ponerme de pie, el dolor era indescriptible, no quería ver que tan graves eran mis heridas. Dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba, las ramas de los árboles eran lo suficiente tupida para que solo unos pocos rayos de sol se adentraran, estaba en lo profundo del bosque de Karakura.

Cerré los ojos aliviada, estuve a punto de ser borrada del mapa, había sido muy tonta al pensar que no se darían cuenta de los minutos que estuve oculta en las sombras en esa oficina, uno de los hombres podía ser un shifter jaguar pero el otro era un demonio, y no cualquiera al parecer. Cuando entré al club, no había pensado que aquellos hombres apostillados en las puertas podían ser más que solo seguridad, eran hombres de él ¿Quién diablos podía ser? ¿Y por qué me parecía tan familiar?

Un ruido hizo que abriera los ojos, logré mover mi cabeza hacia un lado, un lobo me acechaba entre unos árboles unos metros más allá de donde estaba, era grande y de pelaje rojizo, aquel no era un lobo normal, por sus ojos debía ser un shifters. Oh, maldición, solo esperaba que fueran los aliados de Grimmjow porque si había caído en otro lugar, no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para luchar.

El lobo se acercó, yo apreté mis labios con fuerza para poder soportar el dolor mientras intentaba sentarme, mi ropa estaba bañada en sangre, la herida en mi pierna era grotesca y solo me daba nauseas el verla, podía sentir el ardor de mi costado y tenía miedo de palpar la zona, en mi brazo casi a la altura de mi codo tenía casi toda la piel levantada. Diablos, realmente me habían hecho daño.

—¿Quién eres? —La voz masculina me sorprendió, el lobo desapareció dejando a un hombre de grandes músculos, mirada hostil y cabello de un rojo asombroso.

—Solo alguien herido —comenté tratando de sonar natural y tranquila, no quería levantar sus alarmas. El lobo levantó el rostro y pude notar que estaba tratando de olerme sin terminar de acercarse, en otro momento donde no estuviera cansada o herida, hubiera iniciado una pelea solo por aquella acción, pero realmente apenas lograba estar consiente.

—Tú no eres humana —dijo unos segundos después, yo bufé, no iba a pelear pero tampoco podía refrenar mis comentarios mordaces, probablemente aun muriéndome sería incapaz de detenerlos.

—Que delicado, gracias por acotarlo. Tú tampoco lo eres y no lo ando señalando —El pareció ofendido por mis palabras, empezó a merodearme.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces en nuestro bosque?

—Oh maldición, no estoy para esto. —bufé, dejándome de nuevo caer en el suelo, no podía seguir sosteniéndome, cada minuto sentía que era una tortura y de verdad sentía que no iba a ser capaz de sostener mis parpados, estaba cansada y muy adolorida—. Si me vas a ayudar bien, sino, sigue corriendo hacia allá, lobo.

—¿Que te ocurrió? —preguntó luego de pasar unos minutos observándome, cerré mis ojos, sabía que él no me haría daño, algo me lo decía, además, si el lobo me hubiera considerado enemigo, ya no estaría respirando.

—Unos malditos demonios trataron de acabar conmigo —respondí con simplicidad, tal vez hablar con él evitaría que la inconciencia me llevara.

—Hablo en serio

—Yo también

—Los demonios no existen —pronunció las palabras con seguridad.

—Se supone que los shifters no existen, ni los vampiros, ni los elf, ni nada sobrenatural, pero aquí estas tú y aquí estoy yo

—¿Qué demonios eres?

—Exactamente eso, un demonio. No estoy para darte clases, ¿vas ayudarme? —inquirí, realmente sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer en la inconciencia.

—¿Esa es tu forma de pedirme ayuda? —No pude evitar sonreír, algo en la actitud del lobo me gustaba.

—Está bien, sigue tu camino y déjame desangrarme en paz, lobo —dije con intenciones de hacerlo sentir mal, escuché unos cuantos pasos, parecía estar indeciso.

—¡Oh maldición! —bufó y los pasos ahora se acercaban en mi dirección, sentí como me levantaba en brazos y yo por un momento me sentí mareada, había sido algo tosco y rápido, por lo que estar en el aire siendo sostenida solo por él, no me estaba ayudando.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Ayudándote o eso creo. Debo primero llevarte a la manada, Byakuya sabrá luego que hacer contigo —empezó a caminar y yo sentí que mi mundo empezó a dar vuelta. Para mi sorpresa, sentí la necesidad de inclinarme contra su pecho y aspirar un poco de su aroma, algo en el tranquilizó mi malestar—. El mundo se volvió loco, primero un elf ahora un demonio —murmuró, ignorando la acción que yo acaba de hacer, lo agradecí, en ese momento no estaba para discutir algo que ni entendía.

—¿Byakuya? ¿El alfa de la manada Oeste? —pregunté, recordando ese nombre.

—Ese mismo

—Maldición, me equivoque de lado —susurré.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mejor llévame a la frontera del este —Él se detuvo, confundido por mi pedido.

—¿Conoces a esa manada?

—No, pero Grimmjow si —Él detuvo sus pasos por mis palabras.

—¿Grimmjow?, ¿Eres aliada de él?

—Maldición, deja de preguntar y solo… llévame —volví a cerrar mis ojos, ya no era capaz de sostenerlo. Él pareció notarlo por lo que continuó su andar.

—Estamos más cerca de la manada y tú pareces que pronto vas a desmayarte, no te haremos daño

—No puedo estar segura de eso, yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces

—Pero aun así, dejas que te llevé en brazos —Si pudiera sonreír lo hubiera hecho, pero mi cansancio era más grande.

—¿Tengo… elección?

—No, pero créeme, si te creyera hostil ya estuvieras muerta —Lo sabía, no tenía que decírmelo.

—Que reconfortantes… palabras —susurré antes de que todo se volviera negro y sintiera mi cuerpo caer en un vacío.

*.*.*

Abrí mis ojos aturdida, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Mi respiración se tranquilizó al darme cuenta que estaba en una habitación y mis heridas estaban vendadas, el lobo había cumplido su palabra, no me había hecho daño. Tomé la venda de mi brazo desenrollándola, ya debía haber sanado esa herida, era la menos profunda. Efectivamente, ya solo quedaba una capa rosácea, como si solo hubieran presionado mucho esa zona de mi piel.

Me senté en la cama con algo de esfuerzo, la de mi costado y pierna tardarían un poco más, observé por la ventana, aun había luz del día pero parecía estar atardeciendo, la habitación estaba medio oscura, agradecí ese gesto. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró el pelirrojo que me había ayudando, traía una bandeja con comida y pareció sorprenderse de que estuviera despierta.

—Pensé que dormirías más, tus heridas eran muy graves —comentó dejando la bandeja en la mesa y sentándose en una silla junto a la cama, me sorprendió que él hubiera permanecido en la habitación conmigo, el gesto me hizo sentir una especie de calidez en el pecho.

—Gracias por vendarlas —susurré, señalando mis heridas.

—No lo hice yo —Él se encogió de hombros—. Unohana se encargó de tus heridas, eran realmente delicadas, la de tu pierna fue la peor, le costó detener el sangrado

—¿Estoy en la manada del Oeste?

—Así es, —Se incorporó y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta—, voy a avisarle a Byakuya que despertaste, quería que les respondieras algunas preguntas

—Dile que será en vano, solo llamen a Grimmjow. Él vendrá por mí —dije de forma brusca volviéndome a acostar. Había olvidado por un minuto lo que pasó, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible a Grimmjow, pero no me sentía capaz de realizar un viaje por medio de las sombras, no tenía la energía necesaria.

—Está permitiendo que te quedes en su manada, es lo mínimo que podrías hacer por él —Mi comentario pareció haberlo ofendido y molestado, yo solo cerré mis ojos. Él podía agradarme pero yo no podía estar ventilando lo que oí, sin estar seguro de la lealtad de la otra persona.

—Solo llamen a Grimmjow

—Eres muy terca

—Y tú pareces no escuchar

—Maldición, eres imposible —bufó antes de salir de la habitación.

Permanecí unos minutos sola, no pude evitar pensar en ese lobo, algo me gustaba de él, podía verse todo rudo pero no parecía ser salvaje ni cruel, no me abandonó cuando pudo hacerlo. Y a pesar de mi temperamento, estaba dispuesto ayudarme. Descarté el pensamiento, repetí en mi mente la escena que había presenciado en _Hueco Mundo_ , no quería que ningún hilo se me escapara, debía contarle bien lo que vi a Grimmjow.

Maldición, si el plan del cual habían hablado se cumplía, esta iba a ser una de las manadas más afectadas. Aquellos hombres realmente querían ver toda esta zona arder, realmente no entendía esa necesidad de poder, anarquía y violencia. Si, era cierto que yo no era un demonio completo, que era mestiza, y tal vez el tener sangre humana podía originar que fuera más empática con este lugar, pero maldición, Tuskishima era un demonio completo y no andaba destruyendo poblaciones, él solo tomaba la vitalidad de los malditos que merodeaban la tierra, no la de unos humanos ingenuos e inocente, ¿Que diversión había en eso?, este mundo se iría a la mierda si lograban cumplir ese plan

La puerta se volvió a abrir y el lobo volvió a entrar, esta vez acompañado por dos persona más, el primero era un hombre alto de mirada fría y con mucho aire de autoridad, aquel debía ser el alfa. El segundo era solo un poco más bajo que el primero, de cabellos excesivamente claros y ojos de una tonalidad que nunca había visto, parecía un azul claro muy brillante, por la posición en la que estaba debía ser el beta de aquella manda. ¡Qué bien! Ahora tenía a tres lobos peligrosos en la misma habitación.

—Que bien que te estas recuperando con mucha rapidez —comentó el que suponía era el beta.

—Dejémonos de protocolo y estupideces, necesito que llamen a Grimmjow, él vendrá por mí —dije de forma directa.

—Primero debes responder unas preguntar —La voz grave del alfa, me hizo desviar la mirada hacia él.

—Vamos a apresurar esto, soy Tatsuki, aliada de Grimmjow. Él me envió en una misión, por lo que ves, de milagro regresé con vida. Infórmele que estoy aquí, es todo lo que pido

—Muy directa, me agrada —comentó el beta, un gruñido llamó la atención de todos, yo volví a ver al pelirrojo que tenía una mirada letal en el beta, quien alzó las manos como ofrenda de paz—. Está bien, Renji. Solo era un comentario —añadió.

—¿Realmente eres lo que dices ser? —preguntó el alfa, su mirada fija en la mía, él parecía estar evaluándome.

—Si hablas de ser aliada de Grimmjow si, lo soy. Si también te refieres a lo de ser un demonio, la respuesta es la misma. Aunque bueno, con sinceridad, soy mestiza.

—Nunca había visto realmente un demonio, ni siquiera sabía que podían realmente existir, había pensado que eran mitos —dijo el beta demostrando su curiosidad.

—Ahora sé que yo si los había visto —El lobo pelirrojo llamó la atención de todos por ese comentario.

—¿Pensé que no creías que existieran? —inquirí, alzando una ceja.

—No creí que lo hacían hasta que vi lo que te sucede al exponerte al sol —No pude evitar soltar una mueca por sus palabras.

La luz del sol no nos hacía daño como a los vampiros, pero si nos debilitaban, también revelaba nuestra naturaleza, no éramos capaces de mantener un cuerpo corpóreo a la luz del sol, así que parecíamos ser casi traslucidos, casi como si fuéramos una sombra. Debió haberlo sorprendido.

—También creo que ella realmente es aliada de Grimmjow, yo la vi junto con otro demonio ayudar en el rescate que se realizó en Seireitei, ella fue quien voló el edificio, solo que en aquel momento, no sabía lo que eran —comentó.

—¿Por qué diablos no habías dicho eso antes? —preguntó el beta, yo también tenía la misma duda. El pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa algo sexy apareció en su rostro.

—Quería saber lo que ella tenía que decir

—Está bien, ella puede permanecer aquí, avísenle a Grimmjow —ordenó el alfa, retirándose de la habitación. Parecía indiferente al mundo.

—¿Siempre es así? —pregunté.

—No has visto nada —suspiró el beta mientras seguía los pasos de su líder. Yo volví mi mirada al pelirrojo, que solo me observaba.

—Entonces, si sabías quien era

—No, no lo sabía. Solo te reconocí

—Yo no recuerdo haberte visto

—Parecías muy concentrada incendiado todo a tu paso —comentó sonriendo, yo correspondí aquella sonrisa.

—Para que negártelo, amo destruir o incendiar cosas, es mi don

Su mirada se mantuvo fija en mi unos minutos, incomodándome, y al mismo tiempo haciéndome sentir de alguna forma ¿Bien?, ¿Cómo diablos era posible eso? El lobo se incorporó y sabía que estaba dispuesto a irse de la habitación.

—Come, iré por Unohana para que te revise —informó dándome la espalda, aquel hombre estaba como quería, solo llevaba unos pantalones algo roídos pero se veía condenadamente sexy. Maldición, yo y mis instintos.

—Hey, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté antes de que saliera, él se giró a verme y sonrió. Maldito, sabía lo que provocaba.

—Renji

*.*.*

No iba a negar que tener a esos hombres frente a mí me intimidaban un poco, no solo había venido Grimmjow, junto a él estaba el príncipe, el alfa de la manada de Oeste y Tsukishima. Ver al demonio me alivió, él se acercó a mí y examinó mis heridas, para luego acariciar mi cabello con suavidad, él había sido quien todo este tiempo me había ayudado, cuidó de mi desde que era una niña asustada por ser diferente a los demás niños.

Un carraspeo se escuchó, Renji permanecía apoyado en la pared del fondo de la habitación, parecía querer pasar desapercibido pero su mirada parecía molesta, y el sonido que había salido unos segundos atrás de su garganta lo confirmaba, algo parecía estar molestándole. Byakuya se acercó, tocó su hombro, ambos se vieron y luego el pelirrojo salió de la habitación. Para mi sorpresa, aquello me hizo sentir indefensa, como si lo que me había dado seguridad todo este tiempo había sido su presencia, una extraña sensación se creó en mi pecho, nunca había experimentado algo así.

—¿Que ocurrió, Tatsuki? —La voz de Grimjow hizo que olvidara lo que acaba de experimentar, yo observé a todos en la habitación, especialmente a Byakuya, y luego a él —. Esta bien, puedes hablar, ellos son nuestros aliados también

—La misión que me pediste…

—¿Escuchaste algo? ¿Por eso estas así de herida? —preguntó.

—No lo escuché, lo vi. Estuve visitando algunos clubes del Dangai, sabes que son los mejores lugares para conseguir información. Y en uno de ellos un shifters atrajo mi atención, era un jaguar, iba solo pero por su mirada, no era la primera vez en la brecha, actuaba raro. Fue guiado por los hombres del dueño del club _Hueco Mundo_ hasta un piso superior, ahí lo estaba esperando otro hombre…

—¿Quiénes eran ellos? —Tsukishima también parecía curioso.

—El shifter jaguar, era nada menos que el líder de la manada de jaguares, Kariya. El otro hombre, no lo sé, pero era un demonio, y no uno de bajo rango, Tsukishima —Lo observé con seguridad, él podía saber quién era—, parecía ser de los antiguos.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si…Ellos estaban planificando diversos ataques a las manadas alrededor de Karakura, el jaguar estaba ofreciéndole la ciudad de Karakura a cambio de hombres que lo ayudaran a tomar el control de las manadas a su alrededor.

—¿El aceptó? —preguntó Ulquiorra, su voz me hizo despegar mi mirada de Tsukishima para verlo.

—Sí, pero por la mirada del demonio, él está buscando algo más. Creo que solo le dará lo que quiere a Kariya porque puede ser beneficioso para él, pero algo me hace creer que el que estará detrás de todo sus movimientos será el demonio

—¿Escuchaste su nombre? —preguntó de nuevo Tsukishima.

—No

—Bien, Byakuya, es hora de que convoques a esa tregua de la que me hablaste. Todos debemos estar alerta —dijo Grimmjow, el lobo asintió.

—Ese hombre, ¿cómo era? —La pregunta del príncipe, atrajo la atención de todos.

—Alto, castaño, de apariencia joven pero su mirada es profunda, es algo perturbadora, como si tuviera miles de años de antigüedad. Se refería a el mismo como un ser supremo y el jaguar parecía tenerle mucho respeto—Un brillo distinto apareció en los ojos de Ulquiorra—. ¿Sabes quién es, príncipe?

—Debemos redoblar nuestras fuerzas. Si es quien creo que es, necesitaremos estar más alerta de lo pensado —Su tono neutro solo me hizo sentir tensión, a pesar de no expresar nada en su rostro o voz, sabia por sus palabras que no debía ser nada bueno.

—¿Quien? —preguntó Tsukishima.

—Aizen

—¡¿Aizen?! ¿Ese Aizen? —inquirió Tsukishima sorprendido, los demás no entendíamos muy bien a quien se referían.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Grimmjow.

—Hace unos siglos un demonio causó estragos en el mundo humano, destruyó docenas de ciudades a su paso, creó una era oscura para esta región, los demonios bajo su mando crearon caos, desidia, las ciudades que tomaban se convertían en tierras llena de desolación. La anarquía, la muerte y el dolor arroparon a esas ciudades por unas cuantas décadas —contó Tsukishima, sus palabras parecían tener un extraño eco en esa habitación, como si lo que dijera trajera consigo un mal—. Aizen fue puesto en prisión por el líder de los guerreros demonios, los que mantenían segura la brecha entre los humanos y demonios. Ellos lograron vencerlo y con la desaparición de este, su ejército también se desvaneció. Las memorias humanas fueron alteradas, transformando a la plaga de demonios en una enfermedad que había azotado con esas poblaciones.

—¿Cómo es que esta libre? —preguntó Byakuya, yo tenía una vaga idea de cuál sería esa respuesta.

—Quedamos pocos guerreros —dijo Tsukishima—. No tenemos un líder desde hace décadas, la prisión está lejos de la brecha, prácticamente abandonada, aquella tierra se volvió la tierra de nadie, él pudo haber escapado hace mucho y no nos habíamos dado cuenta

—Esto es más grande de lo que parecía —susurré.

—Si Aizen volvió, debo reunir a los guerreros. Debemos empezar a prepararnos —comentó Tsukishima, incorporándose.

—Aun no estamos seguro que sea él —comentó Grimmjow.

—Aizen es un ser peligroso, lo mejor es estar prevenido. Iré a informales al resto de los guerreros

—Tsukishima…—inicié pero él me interrumpió.

—No, tú debes recuperarte. Además, aun estas en entrenamiento

—¡Maldición! —bufé molesta, odiaba que me dejaran atrás.

—Grimmjow, te la encargo —dijo antes de desaparecer en la sombras que había en la habitación.

—Ven, alborotadora. Debemos volver a Karakura —Grimmjow parecía inquieto, y entendía la razón. No conocía a Aizen, pero sabía que si a Tsukishima y al príncipe les parecía peligroso, era porque aquel ser lo era realmente.

—Espero que no estés pensando en llevarme en tu lomo —dije, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, él soltó una carcajada.

—Ese es el plan

—Ni loca, creo tengo la fuerza suficiente para llevarnos a través de la sombras —Él bufó, inconforme con mi idea.

—Odio viajar por ese medio

—Te jodiste, yo estoy herida y no voy a dejar que me lleves mientras corres en tu forma natural —Él susurró algo como "cuando te conviene eres delicada", yo lo ignoré y fijé mi atención en el alfa esta manada que aún se encontraba en la habitación, pensativo probablemente por lo que había escuchado.

—Disculpa, puedes darle las gracias de mi parte al pelirrojo —Su mirada estuvo en mi por unos segundos antes de responder

—No estará feliz —fue una simple frase, pero yo entendí a que se refería.

Yo no llevaba más que unas horas de conocerlo, pero algo me empujaba hacia el pelirrojo, algo me hacía sentir bien estado con él, yo no soy de pensar mucho las cosas. Sabía que pronto volvería a merodear por esta manada por culpa de él, en mi interior sabía que volvería a verlo y tal vez con mucha frecuencia.

—Él sabe dónde estoy, que me busque si quiere quejarse —Él asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

—¿Que fue eso? —preguntó Grimmjow mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme, el dolor en la pierna aún era algo intenso, pero logré ponerme de en pie.

—No lo sé, pero simplemente no digas nada. ¿Viene con nosotros, príncipe? —pregunté a Ulquiorra, pero este simplemente desapareció de la habitación—. Me lo imagine, vamos Grimmjow —dirigí una última mirada a la puerta, antes de internarme con él en las sombras.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Que tal mi sorpresa? Con esto confirmo la ultima pareja de este fic, no los podía dejar por fuera jajaja. Ya con esta nueva información que consiguió Tatsuki comienza realmente la guerra.

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews *-*, los adoro. Valoro cada unos de ellos, me emocionan e inspiran para seguir con esta historia.

 **Tengan una linda navidad ¡Hasta la próxima!**

P.D: Tengo una lectora fugitiva, Anakapoar ¿Donde estas? Extraño tus comentarios T_T


	30. Chapter 30: Uryu

**Capítulo 30**

Mi turno estaba por acabar y ya sentía algo de desesperación por regresar a _La Casa_ , la noche no había sido sencilla, y cada minuto que pasaba fuera hacia que me preocupara por Nemú. En los últimos días había notado muchos detalles en ella que podían ser consecuencias de su antigua forma de vida, parecía querer mantener a todos lejos, exceptuando a mí y Orihime, recientemente Nell había entrado también entre los que permitía que se le acercaran. Era callada y aunque ahora podía hablar, parecía solo usar su voz cuando era estrictamente necesario, algo me hacía pensar que era por miedo. Era demasiado cuidadosa haciendo las cosas, parecía no querer hacer ruido o tropezar, ser lo más silenciosa con sus movimientos.

Pero lo que había descubierto esta noche, me había demostrado la magnitud del problema, Ichigo había gritado, no en contra de Nemú, sino más bien de la situación, pero la reacción de Nemú nos sorprendió a todos, se había puesto a temblar y prácticamente había rogado el perdón de Ichigo, como si ella hubiera cometido un pecado capital.

Me había costado mucho hacerla ver que él no estaba enojado con ella, que ella no había hecho nada malo y que no necesitaba sentirse culpable ni nada por el estilo, que nadie la odiaba, ni que iban a golpearla por lo que hizo. Realmente verla en ese estado me sorprendió, ella había demostrado todo este tiempo como una especie de serenidad, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, parecía querer mantenerse estable. Por lo visto aquello solo había sido una fachada, Nemú tenía muchas heridas que sanar y también tenía mucho que asimilar, aun no estaba adaptada a su nueva vida.

Suspiré cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminaron el cielo, era hora de regresar, ella debía estar en su habitación probablemente, aun le estaba costando acostumbrarse al nuevo horario de su vida, ahora ella tendría que ser noctambula, pero aún se estaba adaptando al proceso. Esperaba encontrarla descansando o con las chicas, ellas habían regresado unas horas atrás de Karakura.

Cambié al estar cerca de la casa, me coloqué un cambio de ropa dejado a los alrededores para nosotros e ingresé a la casa, lo menos que me esperaba encontrar era a Nemú sentada abrazándose a si en uno de los muebles con la vista fija en la puerta por donde yo había entrado, apenas me vio se levantó, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió a sentarse.

—¿Sucede algo, Nemú? ¿Por qué no estas arriba o con las chicas? —pregunté acercándome con cuidado, ella apoyo su rostro en sus piernas. La sala estaba a oscuras, pero la poca luz que estaba generando el amanecer, me permitió ver sus ojos opacos, algo la estaba atormentando.

—Ellas están durmiendo

—Sera mejor que tú también subas, ya está amaneciendo —comenté, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, ella lo hizo, pero no soltó mi mano y se quedó de pie como si no supiera que hacer—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ellas se van —Su voz era fría e indiferente, pero el apretón en mi mano me hizo ver que le estaba afectando ese hecho. Alcé su rostro para poder observarla mejor y eso pareció romper un poco su máscara, su rostro demostró dolor—. Ellas se van, me van a dejar —añadió con seguridad.

No había esperado esa frase, yo no supe que hacer más que estrecharla en mis brazos, Nemú tenía un gran problema con su personalidad, ella parecía sentirse inferior, insignificante, parecía estar acostumbrada a que la dejaran. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no permitía que nadie se le acercara tanto, tenía miedo de involucrase sentimentalmente y luego perder.

—Escucha, ellas no te van a dejar, ya no vivirán aquí pero Orihime y Nell se preocupan por ti, vendrán continuamente aquí —traté de explicarle pero por su mirada ella no lo estaba entendiendo, probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella entendiera lo que quería decirle.

Suspiré, tomé su mano llevándola al piso superior, los primeros rayos del sol probablemente no la lastimarían pero no quería que estuviera el tiempo suficiente expuesta. Ella subió con algo de taciturnidad, por su mente debían estar pasando demasiados pensamientos y yo solo quería despejarlos todos. Que ella sonriera y fuera feliz, su vida no había parecido nada buena todo este tiempo, quería cambiar eso, quería borrar sus malos recuerdos, quería que ella estuviera bien.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y permití que entrara, revisé que todo estuviera en orden y bien cubierto, no quería que sufriera algún daño. Ichigo me había dicho que tenía pensado cambiar las ventanas por unas contras los rayos UV para que ella pudiera recorrer la casa sin ningún riesgo y no ser confinada a su habitación, realmente agradecía ese gesto de su parte, pero el proyecto aún estaba en proceso de ejecución, mientras tanto ella debía mantenerse aquí.

—¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? —dejé la revisión para verla, me había sorprendido sus palabras pero no dije nada, solo me acerqué a ella.

Me senté con ella en la cama y para mi sorpresa ella se apoyó en mí, cerró sus ojos, acaricié su cabello con suavidad. Nemú estaba demasiado sensible en ese momento, no quería presionarla aunque tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que pasaba por su mente. Su respiración pronto se relajó y por un momento pensé que dormía, pero al inclinarme un poco pude ver que sus ojos seguían abiertos, solo estaba pensativa.

—¿Estas mejor? —pregunté, ella alzó la mirada y asintió, pude ver como por un momento pareció contener la respiración, y desvió una mirada—. ¿Tienes hambre? —Ella negó con demasiada rapidez. Mentía.

—No —susurró, acomodándose mejor en la cama, yo me acosté a su lado, ella se inclinó un poco más hacia mí—. Solo…solo permanezcamos así un tiempo más —pidió, yo la rodeé con mis brazos.

—El tiempo que quieras

Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos, escuchando nuestras respiraciones acompasada, inhalé un poco de su aroma, su olor me atraía y enloquecía en la misma medida. Era algo extraño, porque para los lobos el olor de los vampiros era algo que no disfrutábamos de percibir, era desagradable. No sabía si la razón era por ella ser una mestiza o por ser mi pareja, pero su olor era demasiado agradable y atractivo para mí, no percibía ni un lejano tinte de muerte.

—¿Esto lo haces solo porque soy tu pareja? —Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido, me alejé un poco para observar sus ojos, veía su inseguridad.

—No, Nemú. Esto no es solo algo instintivo, me preocupo por ti, en muy poco tiempo has sabido robarte mi atención y corazón —Nunca le había dicho a alguien algo así, pero ella era distinta, ella era mi pareja, debía darle seguridad y confianza.

—¿Por qué? Soy solo un monstruo —susurró, volviendo a bajar su rostro, yo acaricié suavemente el cabello. Tendría un largo camino que recorrer para poder reconstruir el autoestima de ella.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso

Asintió, volvimos a caer en ese silencio agradable, estar así con mi pareja me hacía sentir una especie de familiaridad, de comodidad, ella definidamente se estaba volviendo mi verdadero hogar, estaba emocionado por el hecho de tener a una persona que proteger, de tener alguien que me esperara, en que confiar. Mi vida no había sido mala, mis padres habían sido buenos, mi manada era unida y tenía grandes amigos, pero con los años había sentido que algo faltaba, un espacio en mi vida estaba vacío y me sentía inconforme, en este momento sentía que ese espacio estaba siendo llenado, todo gracias a ella.

—¿Sabes?... —Su voz volvió a romper el silencio, su voz ya estaba un poco adormilada—. Recordé algo de aquella noche….cuando me inyectaron lo que me hizo así. Padr… Kurotsuchi dijo el nombre del vampiro que lo iba a ver…Se llama Baraggan

—Imaginé que podía estar detrás de todo esto

No me sorprendió el saberlo, según la información que nos dio Griimjow, él era el que estaba traficando una droga dentro de Karakura que enloquecía shifters, podía ser la primera prueba de su experimento, Nemú probablemente tenía en su sistema la droga perfeccionada.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Él ha estado vinculado con una droga que enloquece shifters, también fue quien ordenó crear aquel maldito lugar donde ustedes estaban encerradas. Es un vampiro sádico y anarquista —Ella asintió y se sumió en sus pensamientos unos minutos.

—Sus ojos eran muy rojos, ¿los míos también se volverán de ese color? —preguntó con curiosidad, yo sonreí, a veces ella podía actuar inocente, lo era, porque realmente ella no conocía nada de nuestro mundo hasta ahora.

—No, solo se mostraran de ese color en pocas ocasiones, cuando tus instintos sean más fuertes que tu razón. Cuando encuentres vampiros con ojos rojos, mantén la distancia Nemú —Me incorporé un poco y ella pareció al principio renuente de soltarme, sonreí—. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? —. Ella asintió, yo me terminé de levantarme de la cama.

—Entonces múdate a mi habitación, eres mi pareja después de todo —traté de hacerle ver que era su decisión, no quería que se sintiera obliga. Pero ella no pareció ni por un momento dudarlo, asintió, levantándose.

*.*.*

—Recuerda mantenerte en contacto, un mensaje cada día o ambas vendremos hasta aquí preocupadas, y tu definitivamente no quieres vernos preocupadas —recitaba Nell mientras abrazaba a Nemú, ella se mantenía en la entrada de la casa junto conmigo y Orihime, los demás estaba fuera viendo la despedida de ambas chicas.

—Nell déjala, la estas abrumando —dijo Ichigo riéndose, Nell le envió una mala mirada, no pude evitar sonreír, extrañaría las ocurrencia de esa chica.

—Es que es difícil dejarla aquí —susurró unos minutos después soltándola.

Orihime volvió a abrazar a Nemú, en todo momento ella permaneció de la mano con ella. Entendía la razón, quería infundirle seguridad y cariño, quería que ella viera que le haría falta y que estar en otro lugar no iba a significar que ella la olvidaría. Definitivamente ambas parecía haber creados lazos fuertes con Nemú, y eso me gustaba, era muy bueno para ella tener amigas y personas que la apreciaban a parte de mí. Sabía que ya toda la manada se estaba encariñado con ella y trataban de hacerla sentir bien.

—Gracias a Dios me libero de este dolor en el culo —comentó Ichigo para molestar a Nell, esta dejó el pórtico de _La casa_ para darle un fuerte golpe al lobo, ella en algunas ocasiones olvidaba que era el alfa de la manada.

—Maldito, me vas a extrañar —bufó.

—Ja, voy a hacer una fiesta apenas te vayas, extrañamente compadezco a Grimmjow y su destino —Ichigo se reía mientras Nell le daba un segundo golpe, él siempre había disfrutado molestarla igual que ella joder su paciencia—. A ti si te extrañare Orihime, sabes que este es tu hogar y si el maldi….—Rukia carraspeó y él recompuso su tono—, perdón, si Ulquiorra comete algún error o te lastima de alguna manera, tú me avisas, iré por ti pero primero le pateare el culo por maldito

—Ichigo…—susurró su pareja pero él se encogió de brazos.

—Es mi hermana, él siempre será un maldito para mí, además, aun no confío aun en él —Orihime se acercó a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Y este es el alfa de la manada, un celópata —dijo Nell riéndose, Ichigo le dirigió una mala mirada.

—Perra

—Loba, mi amor

—Ya termínense de largar, Orihime tu sabes que puede regresar —añadió Ichigo haciendo reír a todos.

—Maldito —bufó mientras tomaba su equipaje, Orihime soltó a Ichigo y fue por el suyo. Había llegado el momento, me acerqué a Nemú y tomé su mano, ella la apretó—. Nemú, ya sabes, espero esas llamadas o mensajes.

—Nos vemos, Nemú —Orihime le dio un último abrazo.

Nemú se abrazó a mi mientras las veía irse, la manada la despidieron en su andar, en la frontera debía estar esperándolas Grimmjow. Nell y Orihime acaban oficialmente de dejar _La casa_ y unirse a sus compañeros, el momento me hizo sentir nostálgico, todos habíamos crecido juntos y saber que la alborotadora de Nell no estaría divirtiendo a la manada con sus oscurecías era extraño, mucho más, el no ver a Orihime, aquella humana que tenía todos nuestros corazones en la palma de su mano, aquella chica ingenua que nos bridaban bellas sonrisas, era triste pero a la misma vez sabía que ellas iban estar bien. Al contrario de Ichigo, yo sabía que Ulquiorra no lastimaría a Orihime, lo había visto en sus ojos, ella era su pareja y la valoraba como tal, la protegería como era debido. Nell tenía en sus manos a Grimmjow, así que el tampoco sería un problema.

Un apretón me hizo bajar la mirada a Nemú, ella parecía exhausta, entendía la razón, el sol estaba en lo más alto y aunque ambos estábamos al resguardo de la sombra de _La casa_ , debía ser un poco doloroso. Caminé con ella en dirección a mi habitación, ahora la de los dos, me había encargado esa misma mañana de llevar sus cosas a la mía. Todos en la manada ya sabían que ella era mi pareja, y estuve muy agradecido con ellos porque la aceptaron a buenas a primeras.

Nemú se recostó al llegar, pude notar la palidez en su piel y su respiración era algo irregular y tuve una idea de lo que pasaba. Nemú llevaba unos días sin consumir sangre, y había sido expuesta en dos ocasiones al sol, por alguna de las burbujas que tenían sus brazos, ocasionadas solo por una breve exposición, me decía que su habilidad de regeneración no estaba funcionando.

Mi padre me había advertido que los primeros días para ella podían ser difícil, y debía consumir más sangre de lo que acostumbraría para poder sobrellevar todos sus cambios. Sabía que ella me volvería a decir lo de esa mañana, que no deseaba sangre y que estaba bien, pero ella no podía seguir luchando contra eso, ya era parte de su vida y sin ese sustento, podría debilitarse demasiado y finalmente descontrolarse.

Tomé la decisión, iba a ser algo rudo pero lograría que se alimentara, deslicé una de mis garras por mi muñeca dejando que cortara superficialmente mi piel, un hilo de sangre se deslizó por ella, Nemú automáticamente se incorporó y me observó asustada, retrocedió hacia el cabezal de la cama poniendo distancia entre nosotros, abrazándose a sí misma, yo me acerqué más a ella.

—Nemú, necesitas beber —insistí, pero ella negó con rapidez—. No me vas a dañar, esto te hará sentir mejor —terminé de acortar la distancia y puse mi muñeca frente a su boca, ella volvió a negar.

—Uryu…por favor

—Tómala —traté de no sonar tan fuerte, sus ojos estaban fijos en la herida, tomó aire y pude ver que ya estaba perdida, lo había logrado.

Sus colmillos perforaron mi piel, pude sentir como ella temblaba, no sabía si era por miedo o placer, pero yo si sabía lo que yo estaba experimentando, la sensación era rara, una mezcla de dolor y placer, también me hacía sentir bien el ser quien podía alimentarla, no quería que bebiera de nadie más, ella era mía y yo era quien debía cuidar de ella, y sus necesidades. De alguna manera me hacía sentir territorial.

Ella pronto soltó mi muñeca, cerrando la herida, alzó la mirada sonrojada, sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto y el color en su piel había mejorado, me acerqué y la abracé, ella correspondió, podía sentir como poco a poco su cuerpo pasaba de relajación a tensión, estaba volviendo a sobre analizar lo que acaba de hacer.

Rompí el abrazo para poder besarla, tomándola de sorpresa, sus labios eran suaves, realmente suaves y adictivos, profundicé el beso cuando ella me permitió el paso a su boca, estaba nerviosa, debía ser cuidadoso, por su forma de corresponder y sus reacciones, ella era primeriza en este aspecto. Quería mostrarle y enseñarle lo maravilloso que era el contacto con la persona que deseabas.

Poco a poco la recosté en la cama mientras besaba su mejilla y cuello, su piel era fácil de enrojecer y aquello me gustaba, ver la marca de mis besos me hizo sentir posesivo. Deslicé mi lengua en un punto que descubrí sensible, ella dejó escapar el aire con un siseo, exponiendo más su cuello, ese era el lugar donde debía estar mi marca.

Mis manos viajaron por sus piernas, ella realmente era una mujer hermosa, su piel era suave y sedosa, sus curvas pronunciadas, su mirada realmente misteriosa e hipnótica, sus labios completamente besables y adictivos, todo ella parecía ser una trampa. Mis manos viajaron por las curvas de su cuerpo, deteniéndome en los sitios donde ella parecía no resistir el placer. El primer gemido en su boca se deslizó cuando mordí suavemente su cuello, aun sin marcarla, primero quería hacerla disfrutar, quería que el lazo terminara de crearse mientras ambos disfrutábamos uno del otro. Ella era perfecta.

Nemú correspondió mi beso y llevó sus manos a mi cuello, pronto enredó sus dedos en mi cabello empujándome más hace ella, su boca estaba enloqueciéndome, quería tomarla, necesitaba tomarla. Llevé conmigo a Nemú, sentándonos en la cama y subiéndola a ella a mi regazo mientras seguía besándola, saboreándola, quería conocer cada espacio de su boca. Ella se abrazó a mí y dejó escapar otro de esos sonidos hermosos como excitantes cuando yo deslicé mis manos por su espalda. Ella llevaba un sencillo vestido con cierre en la espalda, bajé con suma delicadeza la pieza y deslicé con suavidad mis manos en su espalda, no quería apresurar las cosas ni asustarla a ella. Aunque no parecía estar concentrada en nada más que en lo que sentíamos en ese momento, pero no iba a apresurarme.

Volví a bajar mis labios a su cuello mientras ella volvía a exponerlo, esa acción provocó un movimiento que me hizo terminar de despertar, quería tenerla ya, ella pareció notar mi reacción por lo que pronto se balanceó contra mí, su rostro se sonrojo cuando un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios, se apoyó en la curva de mi cuello, ocultado el rostro, yo me empujé contra ella mientras volvía a recostarla en la cama, al dejarla mientras terminaba de deshacerme de su vestido y en el proceso deshacerme de mi ropa, ella lleva una fina y delicada ropa íntima, su piel era blanca y contrataba con el color negro, su cuerpo era magnifico, yo solo quería probarla completamente, ella se avergonzó y ocultó con su brazo sus ojos, se veía en ese momento tan propensa y tentadora que no pude evitar besarla.

—Eres hermosa —besando su cuello, bajé poco a poco hasta su pecho haciendo que se arqueara.

—U-uryu —me gustó escuchar la necesidad en su voz.

—¿Que necesitas?, dímelo

—Tócame

Deslicé mis manos por la curva de su cintura mientras mis besos bajaban hacia sus senos, me detuve en uno de ellos, ella exhaló con fuerza cuando besé esa área, mis manos se deslizaron con suavidad formado círculos en su cadera, su piel era realmente adictiva y suave, debía ir con calma.

Pronto mis manos se deslizaron aquel lugar donde sabía ella tocaría el cielo, volví a besar su boca antes de ingresar mis dedos, ella ahogó un gemido en el beso mientras yo deslizaba con suavidad mis dedos, pronto ella rompió el beso en busca de aire y dejado escapar uno que otro suspiro mientras se aferraba a mí, pronto siguió el movimiento, empujándose a mi encuentro. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrando, su boca entre abierta, la vista solo me estaba haciéndola desear más, la quería, realmente la quería.

—Maldición —bufé, no iba a resistir más, necesitaba tomarla, ya ella estaba lo suficientemente preparada para recibirme.

—Tómeme —No esperé escuchar esas suaves palabras pero fueron suficiente para mí.

Deslicé mis dedos fuera bajo un quejido de protesta de ella, me deshice del resto de mi ropa. Suavemente ingresé en ella, no quería ser brusco y quería que ella tuviera un buen recuerdo de esta primera experiencia entre los dos, era mi pareja, quería que todo fuera perfecto para ella. Apretó con fuerza mis hombros mientras poco a poco me adentraba en ella, su boca apretada y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, logré mantenerme quieto mientras ella se acostumbraba a mí, susurré suaves palabras en su oído tratando de relajarla, un movimiento en su cadera me hizo continuar.

El vaivén robó la respiración de Nemú, y yo también disfruté sentir como sus paredes internas me apretaban, me sentía en una especie de cielo, besé sus labios mientras mis estocadas pronto se volvieron más profundas y fuertes, ella rompió el beso para gemir, parecía haber encontrado el punto que podía enloquecerla.

Sus colmillos se dejaron ver y supe que debía estar al borde, yo lo estaba, ella era lo que definitivamente mi cuerpo necesitaba. Abrió los ojos y pude ver como sus pupilas se había oscurecidos, podía verse un poco de ese tinte rojizo en ellos, había llegado el momento. Me empujé una vez más contra ella y dejé libre mi cuello, ella pareció saber exactamente qué hacer, era algo instintivo, natural, fue en mi encuentro, sus brazos me rodearon y mordió mi cuello con una agilidad y rapidez impresionante. Aquello provocó el clímax para ambos, la sensación fue increíble e indescriptible, era intenso y completamente nuevo, aproveché para marcarla y la sensación incremento, probar un poco de sus sangre hizo que mi lobo pareciera aún más feliz de lo que ya estaba, sentí como el lazo se terminó de crear, la calidez en el pecho y la sensación de que algo me empujaba hacia ella era abrumadora.

Pronto los dos caímos en la cama de una forma laxa, satisfechos y de alguna manera la calidez que habíamos experimentado nos mantenía embriagados, Salí de ella mientras besaba con ternura su mejilla, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de forma agitada, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pocas veces la había visto sonreír de esa manera, la hacía ver lo joven que era, ella era solo un poco mayor que Orihime. Besé su frente y observé de forma orgullosa la marca en su cuello, era sutil pero se podía ver que ella estaba emparejada, besé aquel lugar y ella pareció disfrutarlo.

La rodeé con mis brazos acomodándola en mi pecho, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la calidez y el acogedor sentimiento de tenerla de esa manera en mis brazos. Definitivamente, ya entendía porque Ichigo no podía mantener mucho sus manos lejos de Rukia, probablemente empezaría a ser como él. Era inevitable, lo shifters lobos eran de esa manera, el tacto estaba en nuestra naturaleza.

*.*.*

—¿Baraggan?

Ichigo alzó una ceja, podía ver que no le gustaba nada aquello, compartía el sentimiento. En su oficina se encontraban a parte de nosotros, Nemú y mi padre, tenía que informales lo que Nemú recordaba, pero temía que abriéramos viejas heridas. Ichigo me observó, supe por la curiosidad de su mirada que iba a hacer algunas preguntas, yo dudé un momento observando a Nemú, ella parecía tranquila, asentí en dirección a él.

—¿Sabes exactamente donde estaba el laboratorio del científico que te crio? —preguntó con un tono cuidadoso.

—No lo sé —susurró.

Ichigo se acercó a nosotros, no parecía querer imponerse pero realmente necesitábamos más información, yo no solté la mano de mi pareja en ningún momento. Y para mi sorpresa ella no retrocedió por la cercanía de Ichigo, parecía dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pudiera, y aquello me hizo sentir orgulloso.

—¿Algo a tu alrededor llamó tu atención? Detalla el lugar, eso te puede ayudar

— La casa estaba en un bosque, era de dos pisos y tenía un cobertizo —comenzó a describir con la mirada perdida, pero sin soltar mi mano—. El cobertizo era su laboratorio. El bosque era extenso pero a unos kilómetros había una carretera, siempre se podía oír a los autos pasar.

—¿Algo más? ¿Una ciudad? ¿Un rio? ¿Algo?

—Había un pueblo, era algo lejano, pero yo acostumbraba a subir en los árboles, podía verlo a una altura regular

—¿Algún aviso en la carretera? —Ella lo pensó y luego asintió.

—Era una valla publicitaria, creo que era el nombre del pueblo…¿Rukongai?

—¿Rukongai?, eso está hacia el sur, debemos avisar a Shinji*

—¿Cómo llegaste a Seireitei? —preguntó con tono amable mi padre.

—Cuando logré escapar corrí lejos de esa casa, realmente no sé cuánto corrí pero sé que anocheció, y fue cuando él me encontró…

—¿Quien? —pregunté entre dientes.

—Ahora sé que fue un vampiro. Cuando desperté ya estaba en esa celda y Szayel apareció luego, dijo que el vampiro había traído consigo una buena adquisición porque yo no hablaba

—Maldito —bufé sin evitarlo, ella apretó mi mano y yo traté de soltar aire, la ira corría por mi sistema, odiaba que ella hubiera tenido que pasar todo eso.

—Espero que para algo sirva el maldito de Ulquiorra —Todos vimos a Ichigo por su comentario, él se encogió de hombros —. Szayel está en su poder, por lo que me dijo Nelliel, fue el único sobreviviente por su importancia, iban a sacarle información. Estoy casi seguro que él ya debe estar muerto, Ulquiorra no es llamado príncipe de la muerte por nada

—Ichigo…—Rukia entró a la oficina algo ansiosa, pero se detuvo al vernos.

—¿Que sucede?

—Byakuya llamó, hay una convocatoria de emergencia para los líderes de manada, se reunirán en Karakura, al parecer han descubierto algo grande y necesitan de todos —dijo con rapidez.

—¡Maldición!

—Yo voy contigo —Rukia lo vio con seriedad, Ichigo negó.

—No…

—Voy contigo —No le dio tiempo de refutar a su pareja cuando ya había salido de la oficina, definitivamente no la convencería. Él suspiro y volvió a verme.

—Quedas a cargo, cuida de todos —Sufrí un deja vú con aquellas palabras, pero no volvería pasar lo de la otra vez, iba a hacer todo para que la manada estuviera segura.

Ichigo siguió a su pareja, mi padre se acercó, podía ver una gran curiosidad en él, sabía que él no podía dejar de lado su curiosidad médica cada vez que veía a mi pareja, pero agradecía que no hubiera vuelto a insistir. Tocó mi hombro con fuerza y antes de irse le volvió a dirigir una mirada a Nemú, esta vez más suave y amable, luego se retiró. Observé a Nemú, parecía algo pensativa y podía percibir un poco de miedo.

—¿Ellos estará bien?

—Lo estarán.

—¿Y nosotros? —Aquella pregunta me removió un poco pero asentí.

—También

—Disculpa no poder ayudar más

—Nos diste una valiosa información —Ella observó unos minutos nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Aceptaré que tu padre haga las pruebas que faltan —Sus palabras me tomaron de sorpresa, sus ojos mostraban miedo pero sus palabras habían sonado seguras.

—Estaré contigo, Nemú

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Tenemos otra pareja oficialmente enlazada *-*. Poco a poco todo esta cayendo en su sitio, se acerca una guerra y los alfas tienen que estar mas unidos que nunca para hacerle fuerte a lo que viene.

Nuestras chicas dejaron oficialmente su manada, ahora viene su adaptación en su nuevo hogar, Nell ya tiene un paso adelantado.

 **Shinji*:** No di su nombre en el capitulo de Byakuya, pero él es el alfa de la manada del sur.

Espero que disfrutaran de este capitulo :)


	31. Chapter 31: Rangiku

**Capítulo 31**

Estaba inquieta, realmente no entendía mucho de lo ocurría pero algo grande estaba pasando, Renji había llegado hace unas horas con una mujer herida en sus brazos a la casa del alfa, ella no era algo que yo hubiera visto alguna vez. Tenía un extraño olor y apariencia, la luz parecía hacerla traslucida, no sabía que era, pero debía ser alguien importante o tener una información de vital importancia para hacer venir en seguida que ella lo pidió a Grimmjow y al vampiro que era pareja de Orihime, tenía entendido que este último muy poco salía de Karakura.

Caminé tratando de controlar mi curiosidad por la cocina de aquella inmensa casa, esta manada era distinta en este aspecto a la del Este, mi ex manada era mucho más pequeña, esta parecía ser casi un pueblo, tenía casas, calles, hasta sitios que recorrer, era un mini pueblo escondido en el bosque. Gin tenía su propia casa pero por ser el beta actual de la manada prácticamente vivíamos aquí, en la casa del alfa, hasta habitación teníamos asignadas.

De alguna manera eso me gustaba, aun no estaba adaptada a esta manada y realmente no sabría que hacer estando sola en aquella casa, aún estaba tratando de superar algunas cosas y la compañía de Gin siempre me calmaba, además, Soi Fong era una persona muy interesante. La elf era muy extraña, completamente opuesta a mí, e increíblemente más rebelde, no dejaba que nadie la pisoteara pero su humor dejaba mucho que desear, realmente necesitaba más dulce en su sistema, era gracioso ver lo fácil que se enojaba.

Renji también era alguien interesante, él era uno de los centinelas de la manada, por alguna razón él no tenía lugar propio y se quedaba también en la casa del alfa. No me había atrevido a preguntar la razón, pero sospechaba que él no era nacido de esta manada y por eso no tenía un lugar propio todavía. Él esta tan lleno de vida y constantemente jodiendo la paciencia de Byakuya o Gin, que era algo refrescante de ver, me hacía sentir que tenía otra Nell en este lugar.

Esa era la razón por la que me encontraba inquieta, Renji había salido de su habitación unos minutos después de que los recién llegados vinieran a ver a la chica que él había traído, parecía muy enojado y pasó de largo mi pregunta, simplemente salió de la casa de un portazo y se lanzó al bosque cambiando. Nunca lo había visto tomar esa actitud.

Mi corazón por poco se sale de la garganta cuando en media cocina apareció Soi Fong, aun no me acostumbraba a que hiciera eso. Ella me observó y aunque tenía poco tiempo de conocerla sabía que estaba irritada, e intuía que la razón y era probablemente la misma que me provocaba preocupación. No saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Ella no había estado en la manada cuando llegó Renji con la mujer pero si había estado cuando llegaron Grimmjow, el vampiro y el otro hombre, ella también se llenó de curiosidad pero por una mirada de Byakuya, no hizo ningún comentario. Aunque eso no evitaría que ella saciara su curiosidad, había desaparecido apenas cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Renji, probablemente buscaría sus propias respuestas.

—¿Sabes lo que sucede? —me acerqué a ella con rapidez.

—No, pero por lo visto, la mujer es una informante de Grimmjow —comentó, estaba extrañamente pensativa, ella sabía más de lo que me decía.

—¿Sabes lo que es?

—Tenía una idea pero lo confirmé al escuchar un poco de la conversación, ella es un demonio.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté, ¿Había oído lo que creía?. La elf me observó y luego rodó los ojos con algo de cansancio.

—Los shifters a veces pueden ser un poco ignorantes del mundo en el que viven, a pesar de ser sobrenaturales

—Soi Fong, no me hagas patearte el culo —bufé molesta por su comentario, ella dio media sonrisa.

—Inténtalo loba…Hablando en serio, los demonios son una raza muy antigua, realmente se dicen que son los causantes de la creación de las demás razas sobrenaturales. Ellos viven aislados de nuestro mundo, por eso casi nadie sabe de su existencia o los creen leyenda. Con aislados no me refiero a que ellos no entran a nuestra dimensión y que nosotros no podemos acceder a la suya, solo no es algo tan fácil de lograr.

—¿Son como ustedes? —pregunté con curiosidad, casi no sabía nada de aquella raza.

—Algo así, realmente nosotros los elf si estamos en la misma dimensión solo que estamos ocultos detrás de lo que llamamos un velo, ellos si tienen una propia dimensión, por eso es mas difícil, tiene que cruzar un puente y no cualquiera puede hacerlo, tiene que ser demonios de alto rango, con entrenamiento para poder hacerlo. Y nosotros no podemos cruzar a su mundo sin que alguien de ahí nos lleve, por eso es tan difícil.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué ella está aquí?

—Los demonios son seres duales, no son como los humanos piensas, pura maldad y que tengan cachos y colas, aunque bueno, realmente ellos poseen una gran diversidad de apariencia. Pero a lo que me refiero es que ellos no son el concepto que los humanos tienen, hay bien y mal, ellos se alimentan de la esencia de las personas, de su vitalidad, mientras más fuertes sea más atraerá al demonio, se podría decir que son como vampiros pero no de sangre sino de almas. Algunos solo consumen lo necesario, otros… —dejó la frase incompleta pero yo entendía lo que quería a decir—. Ellos tienen habilidades especiales, yo he visto lo que son capaces de hacer, he tenido la oportunidad de estar en su mundo, en Dangai… No me gusta nada que ella este aquí, esto significa que algo grave debe estar ocurriendo y si los demonios están involucrados, esto va a ser un desastre.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, volví mi vista al pasillo donde se encontraban algunas habitaciones, entre ellas la de Renji. Gin estaba adentro con Byakuya, estaba preocupada por él, algo en el nerviosismo de Soi Fong no me gustaba. La elf parecía tener nervios de acero y que eso la afectara demostraba lo delicado del asunto.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos más tarde, de ella solo salieron Byakuya y Gin, dejaron la puerta abierta por lo que supe que los demás ya no estaban, probablemente otra de las habilidades de la mujer. Yo me acerqué instintivamente a Gin, algo que se había vuelto una costumbre cada vez que él estaba en la misma habitación que yo, era como una especie de magnetismo, y la sensación de paz interior.

—Bien, suéltalo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es ella? —Soi Fong parecía ansiosa y yo también lo estaba, encaró sin ningún tipo de miedo a Byakuya, esa chica iba a ser la perdición del alfa.

—Su nombre es Tatsuki, ella es una informante de Grimmjow —respondió Gin, el tono de voz no era el mismo de siempre, en sus palabras había tensión.

—¿Que sucede? —Le pregunté, él vio a Byakuya, antes de responderme.

—Se convocó una reunión de alfas de toda el área, estamos bajo amenaza, no solo de Kariya sino que al parecer un demonio está uniéndose al problema. Debemos estar preparados para una guerra.

—¿Una guerra? —inquirí sorprendida.

—Ellos solo tienen ansias de poder y sangre. No hay otro camino que defendernos —Gin expresaba seguridad, por lo que mis nervios se calmaron un poco, mientras este con él podemos hacer frente a lo que venga.

—Yo voy contigo —dijo Soi Fong viendo a Byakuya, no era un pedido, ella estaba decidida.

—No, tú debes permanecer aquí. Gin está a cargo, él puede necesitarte.

—Maldición, no —negó, en su mirada podía ver lo reacia que estaba a la idea.

—Soi, escucha. Esto es serio, es mucho más fácil que tú me localices si hay algún problema, no sabemos cuándo podemos recibir un ataque, te necesito aquí.

—Tú no te iras sin mí —bufó antes de desaparecer.

—Maldición —soltó el alfa.

Byakuya era una persona muy poco expresiva, pero en ese momento podía ver la tensión en él, realmente debíamos estar en peligro para lograr aquella reacción. Él ni siquiera había demostrado esa tensión cuando perdió a su manada y tenía a un loco queriendo tomar su puesto de alfa.

—Ella es muy terca, no creo que logres convencerla —comentó Gin sonriendo.

—Yo la entiendo…—Los dos me observaron—. Es tu pareja Byakuya, si tú supieras que ella va a un lugar donde no hay seguridad de que este bien, ¿no querrás ir con ella? Tengo la sensación que serías tan radical que simplemente no la dejarías ir, ella entiende tu posición como alfa pero entiéndela a ella también. Además, si esto es tan delicado como dices y una guerra se avecina, ¿lo mejor no sería estar con tu pareja, saber que está bien?

—Maldición —bufó antes de retirarse.

—Reconozco que ver a Byakuya así de frustrado no se ve todos los días —comentó Gin sonriendo.

—Es una gran responsabilidad ser la pareja de un alfa —Él se acercó y me abrazó por detrás, apoyó su rostro en la base de mi cuello, su respiración muy cerca de mí.

Al principio el contacto entre nosotros había sido difícil, yo aún tenía estigmas, pero poco a poco me empecé a sentir relajada ante su tacto, actualmente hasta me sentía necesitada de él. Me sentía bien, cómoda y de alguna manera querida, él demostraba su cariño por mí y yo me estaba volviendo adicta a eso.

—Tienes más ventajas al ser la pareja del beta, —susurró en mi oído—, tienes la mayoría los beneficios de la pareja del alfa, pero sin la responsabilidad —añadió riéndose.

—No eres serio —susurré soltándome de su agarre para colocarme frente a él.

Gin acarició mi rostro, yo cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la suave caricia, se acercó y me besó, era un beso profundo pero no llegaba a ser demandante, seguía sintiéndose como una suave caricia pero sin dejar el lado pasional. Me gustaba cuando me besaba de esa manera, porque me demostraba que no era algo solo instintivo, que se preocupaba por mí, que me apreciaba.

Él estaba siendo muy paciente conmigo, yo aún…yo aún tenía estigma, y a pesar de que sabía que Gin no era… _él_ o _ellos_ , mi mente no dejaba de jugar con mis recuerdos. A pesar de ya llevar un tiempo con él, y de la necesidad que el lazo nos creaba, yo aún no llevaba su marca y no habíamos llegados más allá que algunas caricias.

En ese punto estaba frustrada, yo quería darle todo a mi pareja, todo de mí, pero…pero el miedo a veces supera mis deseos, los recuerdos no me abandonaban y aun sentía…sentía esas manos sobre mí, esas risas, el dolor, la desesperación, todo volvía y yo inevitablemente volvía a caer, arruinaba el ambiente y terminaba alejándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él realmente había demostrado paciencia conmigo, y lo que más me aliviaba era que en sus ojos no había enojo o decepción, él comprendía mi situación a pesar de yo aún no contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, del porque yo vivía con ese…trauma. Él no me preguntaba pero sabía que él tenía una vaga idea de lo que me había ocurrido.

La manada parecía también tener esa misma actitud, no sabía si él ya los hubiera puesto sobre aviso o no querían hacerme sentir mal, pero nadie había hecho comentario alguno sobre el por qué yo aún no llevaba la marca de mi pareja ni él la mía. Yo ni siquiera me sentía lista para hacer eso, ellos había roto algo en mí, y me estaba costado mucho el repararlo, Gin estaba colaborando mucho para lograrlo.

Él rompió el beso, nuestras respiraciones aún estaban entrelazándose, besó mi mejilla y frente para luego abrazarme. Algo en su gesto me hizo saber que Byakuya no era el único que había estado presionado, él también se sentía de esa manera. Entendía la razón, Byakuya se iba a la dichosa reunión y ahora Gin era quien estaba a cargo mientras él estuviera fuera.

Pensé en mi antigua manada, una guerra significaba perdidas, debía llamar, Uryu debía ser quien quedara a cargo, me preocupé también por Nell y Orihime, que mal momento habían escogido para ir con sus parejas, la tensión iba a reinar y ellas estarían en un lugar nuevo para ellas. El peso de la realidad cayó sobre mis hombros, estaba asustada.

—Estaremos bien…Ellos también estarán bien —Gin pareció saber lo que pensaba, me dijo exactamente las palabras que necesitaba. Sabía que aquella frase no podía darse por sentada pero por lo menos me daba algo de seguridad.

*.*.*

Soi Fong a veces me sorprendía, era muy difícil ganarle una a esa mujer, Byakuya no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar que fuera con él cuando apareció con un elf. El hombre era joven y realmente atractivo, nunca había visto a un chico tan andrógino, su belleza era digna de alabanza. Unos días atrás Soi Fong me había dicho que ella no era tan agraciada como debían ser los elf, yo no le creí porque para mí ella realmente era muy hermosa, pero por lo visto para su raza esas escalas eran más altas que las de nosotros. El único detalle es que el elf parecía huraño, simplemente se presentó y luego solicitó que le dijeran donde permanecería en su corta estancia en la manada. Renji lo detestó desde el primer momento, y eso era gracioso de ver.

Luego que Byakuya y Soi se fueron, decidí dar una vuelta por la manada, Gin estaba algo ocupado con algunos centinelas por lo que esta vez me tocaba hacer mi recorrido sola. Me gustaba estar en contacto con la manada, pero normalmente no lo hacía sola, Gin o Soi Fong me acompañaba, así que era mi primera vez interactuando sin ningún intermediario.

Me gustaba pasar tiempo con los cachorros, eran tan adorables e inocentes que me emocionaba verlos jugar, me había encariñado con todos ellos y saber que una guerra se estaba aproximando me hacía sentir más protectora. Me sentía como la primera vez que vi aquella niña humana de grandes e inocentes ojos grises.

Antes de llegar al sitio donde se mantenían los cachorros, el pequeño parque de juegos en medio de la manada. Divisé a Renji, el chico caminaba en dirección al bosque, pero algo estaba ocurriendo con él, parecía que algo había llamado su atención. Me sentí empujada a seguirlo, él notó mi presencia pero no se giró en mi dirección hasta que yo le di alcance, podía ver que sus rasgos tenían algunas muestras de su lado shifters. Algo lo había alertado.

—¿Que sucede? —pregunté, traté de poner atención a los sonidos del bosque, pero no escuchaba nada fuera de lugar.

—Detecté un olor extraño —susurró observando su alrededor, lo vi llena de confusión.

—¿Un olor?

—Azufre

—¿Azufre? —Yo alcé mi nariz, al principio no lo detecté pero luego me llegó de forma sutil, era un rastro.

—Ellos...los demonios tienen ese olor —comentó Renji.

—Sera la mujer que sal…

—No es ella, ni el que vino con Grimmjow. La esencia es más fuerte.

—Oh diablos, hay que avisarle a Gin

—Byakuya lleva poco tiempo fuera, y no falta mucho para que oscurezca —Observó el cielo, y luego volvió a observar nuestro alrededor —. Los demonios no son muy sólidos en este lado cuando hay mucha luz, pero las sombras son su reino, su dominio. Tengo que rastrear a este, tú regresa y avísale a Gin, que envíen más hombres

—¿Seguro que está bien que vayas solo? —Él me sonrió con arrogancia.

—Estaré bien, regresa

El cambió y corrió entre los árboles, internándose más en el bosque, yo alcé mi mirada, estaba atardeciendo. Para mi sorpresa el sutil olor que detecté se volvió más fuerte, mi nariz empezó a picar, olía demasiado azufre, observé mí alrededor. Ya no escuchaba las patas caer de Renji, se había alejado mucho, no podía llamarlo sin alertar a lo que sea que me estaba vigilando, podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mí.

Di un pequeño paso en dirección a la manada, una extraña brisa azotó las rama de los árboles, el bosque de alguna manera se sintió mas sombrío y en ese momento me di cuenta que proyectaba mucha más sombra. En un parpadeo, un hombre apareció frente a mí, era de piel oscura y sus ojos…sus ojos eran blancos, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, era alto y su vista estaba en mí.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté, tratando de no mostrar mi miedo.

Él no me respondió, dio un paso hacia mí, yo no esperé más, cambié y exhibí mis dientes, dejé salir un gruñido de advertencia, algo no me gustaba de aquel hombre. Él no parecía estar del lado de Grimmjow, él debía ser uno de los que apoyan a Kariya. Me lancé contra él, retrocedió justo a tiempo antes de que le diera un buen mordisco. Con una rapidez que me sorprendió extendió sus manos y una gran luz iluminó el bosque cegándome.

Me tambaleé sin saber a dónde ir, un aguijonazo de dolor me recorrió todo el costado, algo me había golpeado, pero no podía ver ni distinguir nada, algo golpeó mis patas traseras, el dolor fue insoportable, caí de forma brusca, podía sentir la sangre empapando mis patas. Mi respiración se aceleró, tuve miedo, no veía absolutamente nada, en cualquier momento podía volver a atacar y yo ni sabía la gravedad del daño que tenía, solo que malditamente dolía.

.

Algo me tomó del cuello, luché contra el agarre, intenté morder hacia donde creía que estaba la persona, pero solo logré chocar mis dientes entre sí, no podía cambiar, por el dolor que sentía, mis heridas debían ser graves, si cambiaba iba a ser peor. Me arrastraron unos cuantos metros, el dolor se volvió insoportable, la depuración me asaltó, aullé como nunca lo había hecho.

 _Gin, necesitaba a Gin_. Volví a aullar con la fuerza que me quedaba, golpearon mi hocico, sentí una manos apretarlo hasta que dejé escapar un quejido de dolor. Empecé a ver puntos negros, estaba perdiendo la conciencia. A lo lejos escuché unos aullidos, eran varios lobos pero pude diferenciar el de mi pareja, Gin venía hacia mí.

Dejaron de apretar mi hocico y el agarre en mi pelaje, los colores volvieron en el bosque pero yo no fui capaz de mantener la conciencia lo suficiente para ver de nuevo al demonio que me atacaba, la oscuridad me ganó, lo último que divisé fue a un lobo blanco salir de entre los árboles.

*.*.*

El dolor me hizo abrir los ojos, observé el techo sin saber qué demonios ocurría, desvié mi mirada encontrándome con la adictiva tonalidad de los ojos de Gin, él parecía estar evaluándome, se acercó y para mi sorpresa me abrazó como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, besó mi cabello con cariño.

—Rangiku, me diste un gran susto —susurró.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos al bosque, tú estabas herida e inconsciente —En ese momento poco a poco recordé lo que sucedió en el bosque, Gin me ayudó a incorporarme, tenía una de mis piernas vendadas, la herida aun parecía algo fresca.

—El olor…demonio, había un demonio —susurré.

—Renji me dijo que ambos habían detectado el olor, que tú venías a informarme.

—¿Él está bien? —pregunté preocupada.

—Sí, regreso cuando te escuchó aullar —Él volvió a abrazarme, yo me apoyé en su pecho, le había dado un buen susto.

—Creo que estaba probando nuestras defensas —comenté, Gin asintió, me alejé un poco para poder ver su rostro—. No sé qué hizo, pero yo no podía ver.

—Tal vez sea una de sus habilidades, realmente no se mucho de demonios. Estamos enfrentándonos a algo que no conocemos mucho —dijo acariciando mi cabello—. Me preocupé, llevas unas horas inconsciente, pensé que la herida tenía plata, no está sanando tan rápido como debería… pero Unohana me dijo que no había ningún residuo

—Estoy bien, Gin.

Él volvió a besarme y yo correspondí, quería hacerle olvidar el susto, quería que olvidara lo que había pasado. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la suave caricia de sus labios, rodeé con mis brazos su cuello, acercándome más a él. El beso poco a poco se volvió necesitado, pidió paso para explorar aún más mi boca y yo lo dejé, sus manos recorrían con suavidad mi espalda.

Empecé a sentir el ambiente caluroso, quería que me tomara, realmente sentía la necesidad de sus caricias, de tenerlo a él. Sus manos estaban haciendo estragos en mi piel, abrí los ojos cuando él dejó mis labios para besar mi cuello, tenía la vista nublada, realmente sus caricias me estaban haciendo sentir demasiado bien. Una de sus manos recorrió mis piernas pero antes de que llegara muy lejos, mi mente volvió a tener otro de esos flashback.

 _Sostenía con fuerza mis piernas mientras recorría mi cuello con aquellos labios, forzando todo tipo de caricias sobre mí, su lengua recorrió aquel punto donde aseguró que yo llevaría su marca, sus manos subir con algo de violencia y sus risas al escuchar mis quejidos._

—Gin… —susurré deteniendo su mano, él pareció notar el tono de mi voz, alzó la mirada y se alejó un poco de mí.

—¿Estas bien? —Asentí tratando de alejar el mini recuerdo que tuve. Maldito Yhwach y sus amigos.

—Al parecer no puedes tener tus manos muy lejos de mí —intenté bromear para aligerar el ambiente y olvidarme de lo que acaba de revivir. Gin sonrió, aunque aún podía ver la preocupación en su mirada.

—No puedo evitarlo —comentó siguiendo mi comentario, cada día caía mas por él, a pesar de todo parecía no querer dejarme y solo podía ver comprensión en su mirada. Creo…creo que realmente me estaba enamorando de él, no era solo físico ni instintivo, cada día empezaba a amar algo de él.

—Gracias —susurré abrazándolo, él besó mi cabello.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que disfrutaran su fin de año y que tengan un buen comienzo de año. Mis mejores deseos.

Mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios y seguir esta historia *-* los adoro


	32. Chapter 32: Orihime

**Capítulo 32**

Estaba nerviosa, Nell no soltaba mi mano, me sentía una niña pequeña e indefensa, tengo muy pocos recuerdos de cuando llegué a la manada del Este, pero estaba segura que debía haber experimentado el mismo nerviosismo que experimentaba ahora al entrar en _Las Noches_. Estaba asustada.

Agradecía que esto no tuviera que hacerlo sola, tener algo de mi antigua vida en esta nueva era reconfortante, Nell debía sentir lo mismo, aunque en su caso había una gran diferencia, ella ya conocía más a Grimmjow y a las personas que lo rodeaban, ya había sido aceptada, pero yo no conocía nada de Ulquiorra exceptuando que era mi pareja, no conocía su aquelarre, además él era un vampiro, y yo no pertenecía a su mundo. Estaba asustada, realmente asustada de todo lo que podía ocurrir, ¿Y si al final se lamentaba de tenerme como pareja? ¿Si se avergonzaba por yo ser una simple humana?

—Hime, si aún no te sientes lista, dímelo —Nell detuvo su andar para observarme tomándome desprevenida. ¿Estaba demostrando mi miedo?—. Puedo pedirle a Grimmjow que te llevemos de vuelva a _La Casa_ —susurró con cariño.

Estaba algo abrumada, todo sucedía muy rápido y yo no lo asimilaba con la misma rapidez que ellos, pero algo en mi interior gritaba que la respuesta a esa propuesta era no, no quería regresar, sentía que debía seguir adelante con esto, eso mismo que gritaba en mi interior también pedía por Ulquiorra. Sentía una extraña necesidad de verlo, de estar con él, sabía que regresar a _La Casa_ solo significaría ser atormentada por mis deseos, sentir como si algo faltara en mi vida. Yo no quería sentirme de esa manera, era más fuerte mi necesidad de estar con él que mi miedo.

—Estoy asustada, pero…siento que esto es lo que debo hacer —Le confesé, ella me abrazó.

—¿Estas segura? No te obligues a hacerlo, Hime —Alzó mi rostro para observar mis ojos—. Esto no es una decisión fácil de tomar, él es tu pareja y esperara por ti, no tienes que obligarte a ti misma, si necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo, tómatelo. Tú…—Ella dudó un momento en decir lo que quería, pero finalmente continuó—, tú no eres un ser sobrenatural, eres humana, para ti debe ser extremadamente confuso, no quiero que luego te sientas mal.

—Estaré bien, Nell. —respondí con seguridad, no quería retroceder en mis pasos, quería hacer esto realmente—. Solo estoy nerviosa, como tú dices soy una humana, tengo miedo de como reciban la noticia su aquelarre —Ella asintió y me soltó un poco, para luego acariciar mi cabello con cariño.

—Probablemente no te aceptaran a la primera, pero estoy segura que luego te amaran, tú eres capaz de suavizar hasta el corazón más frio —Su sonrisa me hizo sentir bien, esperaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

—Gracias Nell.

—Siempre voy estar para ti. No dudes en venir a mí si algo sucede

—Lo sé —Ella asintió conforme con mi respuesta y retomó sus pasos dentro del club, yo la seguí.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, aún faltaban algunas horas para abrir el club, por lo que los empleados parecían estar en los preparativos previos. Nell saludó a algunas personas, no iba a negar que era emocionante saber que en este lugar había tanta variedad de especies, todos parecían llevarse bien. Según lo que me explicaron Nell y Grimmjow, había gran variedad de shifters, también elfs y hasta uno de los bartender era un demonio. ¡Un demonio! Yo no sabía que esos seres existían, y era un demonio agradable, esperaba alguien frio y hasta mal humorado, pero tenía una sonrisa cálida y solo parecía ser una persona serena. Realmente esto era interesante de ver.

—Ella es Riruka, es un poco bipolar pero te agradará —dijo Grimmjow cuando una mujer joven se acercó a donde nos encontrábamos.

Ella se detuvo frente a nosotros, sus ojos fijos en mí, evaluándome, y por un momento me sentí poca cosa. Luego de unos segundos, sonrió con arrogancia, su cabello era largo y de una tonalidad exótica, sus facciones eran muy agraciada pero también demostraba una gran juventud. Con los shifters no se podía saber por la apariencia su verdadera edad, pero ella parecía ser contemporánea conmigo.

—Un gusto —No dejaba de observarme, me sentía algo intimidada, agradecí cuando su mirada se dirigió a Grimmjow —. ¿Puedo saber por qué Nell trajo una humana? —preguntó, su tono fue despectivo, no me lastimó, después de todo el antiguo alfa de la manada Este tampoco me veía con buenos ojos, para él yo era un estorbo del que no se podía deshacer ni hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

—Riruka —dijo como advertencia Grimmjow, ella bufó.

—¿Que? Es que tengo curiosidad —Su mirada me estaba haciendo sentir incomoda por lo que busqué a Nell, ella estaba a unos metros de nosotros distraída por algo que le decía Nnoitra y otro shifter—, además… ¡A la mierda! —su exclamación me sorprendió, por lo que volví a ver a Riruka, ella parecía asombrada por algo, se acercó más a mí.

Entonces entendí lo que había provocado su reacción, instintivamente me llevé la mano al cuello para cubrirlo. La marca no era muy visible, pero los shifters o mejor dicho, los sobrenaturales tenían una vista altamente desarrollada, además según lo que me explicó Nell, aun debía tener en mí el olor de Ulquiorra.

—¿Eso responde tu pregunta? —inquirió en tono burlón Grimmjow.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Nell, acercándose.

—¿Grimmjow me estás diciendo que ella es….—El shifter asintió y ella volvió a observarme—. ¡Oh, santa madre de todos los shifters! No lo puedo creer, Loly va a pegar el grito en el cielo —Extrañamente, parecía estar emocionada.

—Tú no puedes decir nada hasta que él hable con ellos —dijo Grimmjow con un tono serio, ella asintió.

—No creo que tenga que decir algo, es demasiado obvio, ella lleva su marca y su olor, cualquiera que se acerqué demasiado podrá apreciarlo… Buena suerte con Loly, humana. Solo te digo que apuesto por ti, alguien necesita darle unas clases de humildad a esa perra —dijo sonriéndome.

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó Nell igual de confundida que yo.

—Pronto lo enteraran….Wow, realmente sigo sorprendida —dijo antes de alejarse.

—No te sientas mal, ella es así con todo el mundo —comentó Nell mientras la observábamos unirse a algunos de los presente en el club y comenzar una conversación con ellos—. A mi prácticamente me llamó una prostituta cuando la conocí.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamé sorprendida.

—Sí, pero no la culpo, al parecer está rodeada de playboys y Grimmjow parecía ser el primero en la lista —Lo último lo dijo viendo a su pareja, este solo sonrió.

—Para qué negarlo, pero juro que ya no es así

—Eso espero, porque sé que te gustan las bolas donde las tienes —Su sonrisa me produjo escalofríos hasta a mí.

Grimmjow se acercó a ella, aun sonriendo, debía tener nervios de acero, Nell daba miedo cuando amenazaba a alguien; la rodeó con suavidad para besarla, el momento fue tan íntimo que me hizo desviar la mirada, podía ver en ambos la necesidad del otro, era como una conexión más profunda que solo lo sexual, en sus miradas había algo más.

Dirigí mi mirada a la oficina del piso superior, esperando ver a Ulquiorra o alguna sombra, pero el lugar parecía vacío, observé a todos los presentes del club. Pensé que él era una de las personas que estaría aquí, después de todo, pensé que me recibiría, de alguna manera no verlo me hizo sentir mal.

—¿Y Ulquiorra? —Me atreví a preguntar, rompiendo el momento de Grimmjow y Nell.

—Debía solucionar unos asuntos en su aquelarre, pero es muy probable que este por aparecer. Nell, enséñale la parte de arriba, es muy probable que ella permanezca en _Las Noches_ unos cuantos días antes de que él la llevé al aquelarre. Hay una habitación libre junto a la mí…nuestra, que deje sus cosas en ella

Me sentó mal el comentario de Grimmjow, yo pensé que iría con Ulquiorra, pero al parecer permanecería unos días más aquí. No me desagradaba la idea, pero de alguna forma me hacía sentir desilusionada. Yo creía que no tenía expectativas en mi mente de lo que sucedería, pero al parecer internamente si esperaba algo, y no era esto. Nell pareció notar mi estado de ánimo porque me abrazó por los hombros.

—Orihime, te voy a dar un consejo. No te sientas amenazada por nadie, ten en mente que Ulquiorra es tu pareja y que a pesar de todas las inseguridades que puedas sentir los sobrenaturales valoramos los lazos entre parejas sobre todas las cosas.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Nell? —pregunté confundida.

—Puedo notar que estas algo insegura, Orihime. Y tengo la sensación que quien mencionó Riruka, esa tal Loly, te dará dolores de cabeza —asentí pensativa por sus palabras.

Luego de acomodar mis cosas, volvimos a bajar, ya el lugar estaba preparándose para abrir sus puertas, Grimmjow me indicó que podía esperar a Ulquiorra en su oficina, decidí hacerle caso. Aun me sentía nerviosa estando rodeada de todas esas nuevas personas, sentía sus miradas curiosas sobre mí, y eso me hacía sentir más torpe.

Me senté en el sofá que se encontraba en la oficina, no pude evitar recordar el último encuentro que había tenido con Ulquiorra en este lugar, aquel beso que había quemado cada poro de mi piel. Instintivamente me llevé mi mano al cuello; de la marca solo quedaba el relieve, pero el área se había vuelto muy sensible.

Mi respiración se irregularizó cuando empecé a sentir aquella sensación, no lo veía pero sabía que ya estaba en la habitación. Algo en mi parecía estar ligado a él, busqué a mi alrededor hasta que lo vi de pie cerca del ventanal, casi internado en las sombras que se proyectaban, estaba observándome. Sus ojos esmeralda eran casi hipnóticos, no dudé ni un minuto en incorporarme e ir hasta él.

Cuando estuve frente a él, alzó su mano y deslizó su pulgar por mi cuello hasta llegar a la marca, cerré mis ojos, la sensación fue placentera. Al abrirlos, lo encontré a centímetros de mi rostro, no pude evitar sonrojarme y volver a cerrar los ojos cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio fue pausado pero pronto se volvió algo más profundo, sentía que de alguna manera él estaba tomando lo que podía de mí, abrí un poco más mi boca permitiéndole el paso a su lengua. Con mis brazos rodeé su cuello, nunca me había sentido tan atrevida, quería más de él.

Sus manos llegaron hasta mi cintura y me acercaron a él, su boca abandonó la mía cuando yo necesite respirar, pero sus labios se deslizaron en un camino de caricias hasta mi cuello, besó con fuerza el lugar donde estaba la marca y no pude evitar dejar salir de mi boca un sonido que nunca había hecho. No pude pensar en nada más cuando sus colmillos se deslizaron por mi piel, por un momento sentí que tocaba el cielo, me aferré de él, la sensación era maravillosa, placentera, me sentía tan bien que no puede evitar dejar salir un sonido de satisfacción de mi boca.

Ulquiorra deslizó su lengua luego de tomar lo que quería de mí, aquello me provocó un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi espalda. Mi respiración era irregular, sus manos aún seguían deslizándose por mi cuerpo y yo no quería que se detuviera. Tomé de nuevo su cuello acercando su rostro al mío para besarlo, no sabía que me estaba haciendo actuar así, pero quería ser de nuevo besada por él. Él correspondió y profundizó el beso, su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mío, para mi sorpresa, él me alzó e hizo que lo rodeara con mis piernas mientras aún me besaba.

Se sentó en el sofá teniéndome aun encima de él, podía sentir que esto iba por un camino más íntimo, lo podía sentir debajo de mí. Mi rostro se enrojeció aún más y traté de ocultar mi rostro en la base de su cuello, él no lo permitió y volvió a besarme, haciéndome olvidar del mundo, del tiempo, de todo. Una de sus manos se posó en mi cadera y me empujó hacia él, el movimiento hizo que algo recorriera mi cuerpo y se detuviera en mi vientre, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de sensaciones, pero me hizo sentir tan bien que me volví a empujar contra él, rompí el beso para dejar escapar un suspiro.

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los de Ulquiorra, él me veía de una manera que me hizo sentir atractiva para él, sus ojos esmeralda tenían un brillo demasiado… ¿Sexy?, había algo en su mirada que me hacía sentir mucha más calidez de la que sentía. Si, aún mantenía la frialdad en su mirada, pero ahora tenían ese brillo, y algo me hacía creer que era solo por mí.

Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí que él cambió un poco de posición, haciendo que prácticamente estuviera sentada sobre él, volvió a besarme como si no hubiera explorado lo suficiente mi boca. Me estaba haciendo sentir tan fuera de mí, quería más, quería tener más contacto con él, deseaba…deseaba que me tocara más. Él pareció entender lo que necesitaba, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda de una manera lenta. Poco a poco dejé de tener idea de mi alrededor y solo me enfocaba en lo que esas caricias estaban provocando en mí, me abracé más a él y buscaba que mi cuerpo chocara con él suyo, quería sentir de nuevo aquella nueva sensación para mí.

Un carraspeo me hizo saltar de la sorpresa, giré en dirección a la puerta, Grimmjow tenía una sonrisa burlona, estaba apoyado mientras nos observaba. Apenada quise incorporarme pero Ulquiorra colocó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda impidiendo que me moviera.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó con su característico tono neutro, él no demostraba ningún indicio de lo que estábamos haciendo, parecía no estar afectado, en cambio yo apenas podía respirar bien, sentía los labios algo enrojecidos y que mis mejillas ardía. No pude evitar esconder mi rostro en su cuello, me sentía avergonzada, pero tampoco me quería alejar de él.

—Disculpa que te interrumpa, tenemos un problema que debemos resolver…—pareció dudar de continuar—. Creo que lo mejor es que Orihime vaya con Nell —resignada fui a levantarme pero Ulquiorra siguió impidiéndolo, parecía renuente a dejarme ir.

—Habla

No podía ver el rostro de Grimmjow, pero por los segundos que estuvo en silencio, imaginé que no estaba de acuerdo. Me sentí de nuevo como me sentía en la manada de Ichigo, ellos nunca querían tocar los temas delicados frente a mí, era probable porque me veían débil en comparación con ellos y creían que me podían romper, eso no me gustaba y agradecí que Ulquiorra se mantuviera firme en que permaneciera con él.

—Tatsuki regresó de Dangai, pero al parecer está muy herida para venir hasta acá. Fue encontrada por la manada del oeste, y ella está pidiendo que vayamos a verla, al parecer tiene noticias de su misión —pude sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Ulquiorra.

—De acuerdo, iré. Espérame abajo —ordenó, al principio pensé que lo último era conmigo, pero al alzar la mirada, Ulquiorra estaba viendo a Grimmjow.

—Te veo abajo, deja que la princesita respire y dale algo de espacio, parece un tomate —dijo de forma burlona, haciéndome enrojecer aún más.

La puerta se cerró, por un momento me sentí demasiado avergonzada, Ulquiorra alzó mi rostro con mucho cuidado, me sorprendió que pudiera realizar ese acto de forma tan sutil, como si yo fuera de cristal. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos, y luego bajaron hasta mis labios, para volver a subir. Quería que me volviera a besar, pero sentía vergüenza de pedírselo, parecía que la valentía y el atrevimiento que había estado en mi sistema minutos atrás, había corrido lejos de mí luego de la interrupción, volvía a ser igual de tímida que siempre.

—Debo ir con él

—Lo sé —susurré, no me gustaba, parecía peligroso y él pareció notar que no estaba de acuerdo.

Para mi sorpresa, vi una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa, mi corazón se aceleró, él acortó la distancia y besó mis labios con lentitud, parecía querer grabarse en ellos, sentí un cosquilleo en mi piel, realmente él sabía lo que hacía. Cuando se alejó no pude evitar soltar un quejido de protesta. Otra vez volvió a mostrar esa vaga sonrisa, empezaba a amar que lo hiciera, su rostro se suavizaba un poco y se veía aún más…atractivo para mí.

—Ve con Nell. —me pidió, yo asentí y me incorporé. Él también lo hizo, besó mi frente —. Cuando regrese, te presentaré ante mi aquelarre —añadió antes de dejar la oficina.

Sentí una mezcla de emociones por sus palabras, estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo escucharlo decir eso me emocionaba. Llevé mi mano al cuello, podía sentir que la marca volvía a notarse, no sabía si era buena idea bajar, los sobrenaturales tenían un gran olfato, y sabía que debía estar oliendo completamente a Ulquiorra. Abajo debía haber miembros de su aquelarre y no quería encontrarme con ellos sin él, pero tampoco quería desobedecerlo, además, luego de lo intenso que fue este momento, realmente quería hablar con Nell, estaba algo asustada de las sensaciones que Ulquiorra provocaba en mí. Yo nunca había estado con alguien y realmente todo esto era nuevo para mí, necesitaba un poco de orientación.

Decidida bajé, el club parecía estar recibiendo los primeros clientes, aun no estaba lleno como las veces que había venido, pero aun así había una considerable cantidad de personas, ya no me sentía tan sorprendida de las escenas que veía y me sonrojé al pensar que yo había realizado una de esas escenas arriba con Ulquiorra, había permitido que me tocara más de lo debido y había deseado que fuera aún más lejos. Realmente no me reconocía a mí misma.

Divisé a Nell en la barra, hablaba con Nnoitra y otro chico que me habían presentado, Ganju, ambos parecían estar discutiendo mientras Nell se reía. Antes de poder llegar a ella, alguien me tomó por la muñeca con algo de fuerza, sorprendiéndome, me encontré con unos ojos de tonalidad algo rosácea que me produjo escalofríos.

Era una mujer alta, de cabello negro, realmente hermosa, ella se acercó demasiado a mí y para mi sorpresa me olió. Su rostro se trasformó a uno de ira y me arrastró a otro lugar, luché y grité por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, pero la música era muy alta y mi voz se confundía con la de los presentes. Me sacó del club a un callejón sin salida, donde se podría acceder a la parte de arriba del edificio con una escalera auxiliar.

—¿Por qué tienes el olor de Ulquiorra impregnado de ti? —bufó, molesta.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dije, logrando que me soltará, ella parecía realmente enojada conmigo.

—¿Te atreves a no responderme? ¿Sabes quién soy? Tú que probablemente eres un simple aperitivo para Ulquiorra ¿Te atreves a hablarme a mí, la consorte de él, de esa manera?

—¿Consorte?

—No te hagas la ingenua, tú no puedes ser una simple humana que no tiene conocimiento de los sobrenaturales. Ulquiorra nunca tomaría a una simple humana….¿Que llevas en el cuello? —Oculté la marca pero ya era tarde, ella la había visto. Tomó con violencia mi mano, para retirarla.

—¡Suéltame! —grité, pero ella solo presionó más, hasta que logró revelar lo que ocultaba.

—Esa marca….tu…—Sus ojos parecían perturbados, pero luego sustituyó su expresión a una de indiferencia—. Ja, realmente Ulquiorra se atrevió a ir tan lejos —tomó mi rostro con fuerza y lo movió como si lo estudiara.

—¡Suéltame!

—A ver, humana. —dijo, su voz destilaba veneno, no sabía quién era pero realmente me estaba asustando—. No te ilusiones, Ulquiorra cada cierto tiempo tiene deslices con sus aperitivos, no lo culpo, la sangre humana realmente nos revitaliza y nos da apetito sexual. Pero no eres más que eso, no creas que tú marca cambia el hecho de que solo eres una humana que le proporciona su sangre. Así que sal de aquí y deja de deambular exhibiendo el olor de él en ti —amenazó.

—¿Loly, que crees que haces? —Una voz masculina hizo que ambas desviáramos la atención hacia la puerta por donde ella me había obligado a salir.

Había un hombre de pie, tenía una ceja alzada en dirección a quien me mantenía retenida contra mi voluntad. Reconocí las facciones de él, ya lo había visto, había sido el vampiro que se enfrentó a Ulquiorra la última vez que había venido. No podría creer que tuviera tan mala suerte, él también me había asustado con su actitud, y no había nadie cerca que me ayudara.

—Pongo en su lugar a esta humana —dijo con simplicidad la mujer apretando su mano en mi rostro, dejé escapar un quejido y luché para liberarme pero ella más fuerte.

—¿Tienes idea de a quien estas tratando? —Su tono pareció volverse divertido.

—¿Y tú sí? Ulquiorra nos comentó que tiene un nuevo juguete, pero ella parece no entender su lugar, se atreve a desfilar con el olor de él por todo el club, exhibiendo como una prostituta que él la tomó —dijo con violencia. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí y yo realmente sentí que ella tenía deseos de matarme.

—Loly, será mejor que cierres tu boca —La voz de él dejó de ser burlona para pasar a ser fría y hasta de una manera peligrosa.

—¿O que, Muramasa? ¿No me digas que también quieres a esta humana? Si es así, aprovecha y tómala —Me soltó de manera brusca haciéndome caer—. Ulquiorra salió, estoy seguro que no le importara con tal de que ella siga dándole su sangre. Él de todas maneras me tiene a mí para calentar su cama todas las noches, así que diviértete con su juguetito, después de todo, parece que solo tiene un rostro inocente pero yo veo detrás de esa mascara, ella solo es una prostitu… —No pude soportar un insulto más, me incorporé con rapidez y le di un golpe en la mejilla.

La acción debió sorprenderla porque ella era capaz de evitarlo y no lo hizo, solo me observó colocando su mano en su mejilla. Yo retrocedí asustada, había sido impulsiva, pero sus palabras me habían lastimado, me habían molestado. ¿Por qué me tenía que tratar así? ¿Acaso le había hecho algo?

—¿Te atreviste a golpearme? —La pregunta fue pronunciada con ira, pero antes de que saltara sobre mí para atacarme, el vampiro tomó su brazo alejándola, ella luchó pero él parecía ser más fuerte.

Aproveché aquello para alejarme de ellos, volví a entrar al club, me interné dentro del mar de personas, aún estaba enojada con aquella mujer. Y aunque trataba de anular sus palabras, de no prestarle atención, de hacerle caso a lo que Nell me había dicho, por mi mente pasaba la posibilidad de lo que decía aquella mujer fuera cierto, después de todo Ulquiorra tenía mucho tiempo de vida, él realmente debió haber tenido otras compañeras a parte de mí, y también creía que posiblemente Loly hubiera estado con él, después de todo, por lo poco que sabía de los aquelarre de vampiros, un príncipe siempre tenía una consorte, era con quien lideraba un aquelarre y se supone que era con quien debía conservar la pureza de su línea sucesoria.

Había olvidado que él era un príncipe vampiro, había olvidado todo lo que conllevaba el serlo. Yo realmente solo era su pareja humana, pero yo no podría ser su consorte, yo no podría darle la pureza de su linaje, no podría darle más que solo mi sangre para alimentarse.

Salí del club completamente devastada, quería regresar a la manada del Este, Nell había tenido razón, había tomado la decisión de manera impulsiva, ahora podría ver que no todo estaba claro. Podía ser la pareja de Ulquiorra, pero eso no quería decir que el fuera a tomarme como su consorte, ni tampoco que iba a hacer un lado las tradiciones.

Detuve mis pasos en media calle, Nell había dicho que los sobrenaturales valoraban los lazos, tal vez yo….estaba exagerando, tal vez solo me dejé llevar por las palabras de aquella mujer. Ulquiorra me había dicho que me presentaría ante el aquelarre, yo era su pareja, y muy dentro de mí sabía que él no me estaba engañando.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando escuché un ruido extraño, parecía el sonido de unas patas caer, observé la calle y me sentía aún más tonta, todo el lugar estaba solitario, no había ni autos circulando por aquella calle, el club estaba a unos cuantos metros pero sabía que a pesar de las personas de afuera, no estaba visible para ellos. El sonido de algo caer en uno de los callejones laterales me hizo saltar del susto.

—Solo estas nerviosa, Orihime. Regresa y busca a Nell —Me dije a mi misma, tratando de calmar mis nervios.

Comencé a caminar de vuelta al club cuando alguien me tomó de espalda, cubrió con sus manos mi boca antes de que gritara y pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Adivinen quienes va a volver un infierno Karakura cuando se entere lo que paso jajjaja

Loly es un personaje que siempre es mala y desgraciada en mis historia, pero les aviso creo que para esta historia se me va a pasar la mano con ella.

Quiero aclarar algo, no es que la manada de Este creó complejos en Orihime, ellos siempre han buscado protegerla y darle todo el cariño posible, pero Orihime ve las cosas de una manera distinta a ellos, y ella misma se considera menos. Por eso tiene ese tipo de actitud, por eso a veces es fácil mover sus bases con solo las palabras correctas, ella no es una persona segura se si misma pero si es de las que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, por eso fue lo suficiente valiente como para golpear a Loly y lo suficientemente segura de seguir adelante con lo de estar con Ulquiorra.

Gracias **Cass** por comentar, espero que disfrutes de lo que viene :)

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	33. Chapter 33: Ichigo

**Capítulo 33**

Ya era entrada la noche cuando Rukia y yo pisamos Karakura; a pesar de lo tarde, la ciudad seguía teniendo vida, no era una gran ciudad pero para su tamaño realmente era muy activa. Esa era una de las principales razones por la que frecuentaba este lugar solo para cosas puntuales, no me hacía viviendo entre humanos, teniendo que suprimir mi naturaleza y tratando de no demostrar quien realmente era. Sabía que tenía su atractivo, era una vida bastante movida y más entretenida que vivir en el bosque, pero definitivamente no era algo que yo deseara.

Nos detuvimos frente a _Las Noches_ , desde afuera se escuchaba la música y los murmullos de las personas, también podía detectar la variedad de sobrenaturales dentro. A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces que venía a este lugar con intenciones de acabar con los dueños de este club, no iba a negar que habían logrado algo de admirar, tener a sobrenaturales interactuando con humanos sin que sucediera un derramamiento de sangre era algo increíble. Sobretodo sabiendo que entre esos sobrenaturales hubiera vampiros, debía darle crédito a lo que habían logrado.

Rukia tomó mi mano algo ansiosa cuando entramos, sabía que ella opinaba lo mismo, no era nuestro ambiente. No entendía por qué habían elegido este sitio para la reunión, era extremadamente ruidoso y con demasiadas personas. La cantidad de cuerpos bailando, toqueteando y disfrutando del alcohol en su sistema era grande, podía llegar a ser abrumador.

Hisagi y Chad eran nuestra compañía para esta reunión, trataron de seguirnos entre el mar de personas, el primero parecía algo incómodo mientras el segundo estaba emocionado, no era de extrañar, Hisagi era como Nell o Rangiku, personas de naturaleza inquieta, este era su tipo de ambiente.

Divisé a Grimmjow unos metros más allá de nosotros, se encontraba apoyado en la barra hablando con el bartender y dos shifters más junto a ellos que parecían ser de seguridad. Parecía concentrado y aun no se había percatado de nuestra llegada, su rostro serio era tan extraño de ver que confirmé lo que creía, debía haber sucedido algo grave. No me agradó el no ver a Nell o Orihime por ninguna parte del club, no detectaba sus olores.

Grimmjow notó nuestra presencia cuando ya estábamos por llegar a él, no hubo sonrisa burlona de bienvenida, sus ojos parecían querer trasmitirme algo pero no lograba entender que, palmeé su hombro como saludo cuando llegué hasta él. No me gustaba nada la seriedad que estaba demostrando, despertaba todos mis sentidos y me ponía en un modo alerta, queriendo localizar el peligro.

Byakuya también se encontraba en el club, estaba percibiendo su olor pero no lograba divisarlo. Grimmjow golpeó mi hombro en busca de atención y me indicó con su cabeza que viera hacia la puerta, desvié mi mirada con curiosidad al punto que me señalaba.

—¡Mierda!

No podía creer que realmente hubiera logrado sacar de la manada del norte a su alfa, el hombre caminaba como si el mundo le perteneciera, llevaba su característica sonrisa arrogante. Llamaba en extremo la atención de la mayoría de los presentes, era un hombre alto y lleno de músculos, y junto a ellos venían dos hombres más que eran de igual tamaño que él, los tres llevaban vestimentas rusticas y salvaje, todo en ellos daba la sensación de peligro que hasta los humanos podían notarlo.

—Realmente tenía muchos años sin ver a Kempachi, no ha cambiado nada —comentó Grimmjow regresando su sonrisa burlona a su rostro.

—Si lo ha hecho, esta más loco —bufé.

—Te escuché, nuevo alfa de la manada Este —comentó Kempachi, aún no había llegado a nosotros pero por sus sentidos shifters podía oír perfectamente nuestra conversación—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel chico de mirada altanera iba a convertirse en el alfa de su manada? No ha pasado mucho, pero veo los cambios —llegó a nosotros y golpeó con fuerza nuestros hombros—. Tu también has cambiado, Grimmjow, estas más….blando

—Maldito…—bufó Grimmjow—. Bien, solo falta… olvídalo ya llegó.

Kempachi y yo seguimos la mirada, el alfa de la manada del sur venía en nuestra dirección, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, parecía estar disfrutando de todo esto. Realmente no entendía a Shinji, era difícil determinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Estaba acompañado por una mujer y dos hombres más.

—Parece que lograron reunirnos a todos, deben ser buenas noticias, ¿Cuándo es la guerra? —Kempachi parecía complacido por el comentario de Shinji, yo solo rodé los ojos, esta reunión sería un desastre, teníamos a dos psicópatas como aliados.

—¿Dónde está Byakuya? —pregunté, ese era el único cuerdo de todos estos locos.

—Arriba, la reunión se realizará arriba —respondió—, los acompañantes pueden esperar abajo, pueden pedir lo que quieran, la casa invita

—Esto me gusta más —Hisagi fue el primero en ir a la barra, los demás lo siguieron.

Rukia y la mujer que vino con Shinji se rezagaron, la desconocida intercambió miradas con Shinji, algo me decía que ella no era solo un miembro de su manada. Desvié mi atención a Rukia, podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación, yo solo di un suave asentimiento para que fuera con los demás. No creía que estuviera en peligro realmente en esta reunión, tal vez mi salud mental si lo estaba, pero físicamente dudaba que estuviera en peligro. Seguí a los demás hacia las escaleras de lugar, me apresuré a alcanzar a Grimmjow.

—¿Donde esta Nell? —Mi pregunta pareció tomarlo de sorpresa porque se detuvo un momento, retomó sus pasos unos segundos después.

—Está resolviendo un inconveniente, ya debe estar por volver —Su respuesta me dejó un mal sabor de boca, algo estaba ocultándome.

—Que elegante —exclamó en forma de burla Shinji al entrar en la oficina, interrumpiendo sin darse cuenta mí replica, le dirigí una mirada a Grimmjow, me debía una buena explicación luego de terminar la reunión—. Oh, pero si aquí está el alfa que faltaba.

Byakuya estaba de pie observando la panorámica del club que proporcionaba el ventanal de esa oficina. No mostró interés en nuestra llegada, yo contando con él para darle un poco de cordura a esta reunión y él parecía no estar interesado en nada de ella. De verdad no podía creer que solo contara con Grimmjow, nunca pensé que actualmente consideraría a Grimmjow el menos loco de un grupo, esto me mostraba lo grave de la situación.

—Al grano, no tengo toda la noche —bufó Kempachi, dejando caer todo su peso en uno de los sofá.

—¿Por qué realmente no está quien dirige este lugar? —La pregunta de Shinji fue tan acida que hasta a mí me dolió, ahora si se iba a armar una guerra y no exactamente contras los jaguares.

—¿Como?

—No te ofendas Grimmjow, todos sabemos quién dirige Karakura, eres el alfa pero eso no le quita el poder al príncipe de la muerte —aclaró Shinji alzando sus manos en son de paz al escuchar el tono amenazador de Grimmjow.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, ¿Dónde está el maldito de Ulquiorra? —pregunté tratando de aligerar el comentario del alfa del sur. Grimmjow me observó y volví a sentir la sensación de que estaba ocultando algo.

—Ha surgido un pequeño problema, él se nos unirá cuando lo resuelva —Mi mirada se encontró con la suya, si Orihime tenía que ver con ese pequeño problema, iba a matar a Ulquiorra y darle una paliza a Grimmjow por ocultarlo.

—Bien, ¿Para qué nos reuniste? —bufé molesto.

—En Karakura hemos tenido algunos problemas con una droga que altera nuestro organismo, envié en una misión a Tatsuki a buscar información en Dangai, y regresó con una noticia algo preocupante. Tengo entendido que todos ustedes han tenido muchos problemas con los jaguares recientemente, ella logró escuchar una conversación de Kariya con alguien, está buscando un aliado y parece haberlo encontrado en Dangai.

—¿Un aliado? ¿En Dangai? —Shinji borró toda burla de su rostro.

—No es cualquiera, es un demonio de alto rango y de gran antigüedad, su nombre es Aizen

—¿Aizen? —El tono de Kempachi nos dijo que el reconocía ese nombre, de todos los presentes él era el alfa más antiguo.

—¿Lo conoces?

—¿Quién no va a conocer ese maldito? —Su voz se tornó peligrosa y llena de odio, yo realmente no reconocía el nombre, hasta esta misma noche pensaba que el Dangai y los demonios no existían. Ahora entendía porque Grimmjow había dicho que su concilio estaba conformado hasta de seres que no sabía ni qué diablos eran—. Luché contra él hace siglos, es un maldito astuto. Pensé que estaba pudriéndose en la prisión de los demonios ¿Cómo escapó? Los guerreros demonios prometieron mantenerlo lejos de nuestro mundo

—Ese es el detalle, ya casi no quedan guerrero para mantener el equilibrio. Ellos no están seguro si pudo escapar —respondió Grimmjow.

—¿No están seguro?

—Hace unas cuantas décadas los guerreros demonios comenzaron a desaparecer, Tatsuki no….

Todos gruñimos ante la sorpresiva aparición de una mujer, parecía haber salido de las sombras de la oficina, y ahora estaba de pie frente a todos nosotros. Era un poco alta, de mirada arrogante, cabellos negros, era atractiva a un estilo algo rudo, y desprendida un aura algo sensual, también percibía venir de ella un sutil aroma a azufre. Ella debía ser a quien Grimmjow envió por información, tenía una de sus piernas vendada.

—No soy un demonio tan antiguo como para reconocerlo —completó la frase de Grimmjow mientras caminaba acercándose más a nosotros, varios gruñimos como advertencia, pero ella nos ignoró. Al parecer la mayoría de los presentes teníamos el mismo problema, sentíamos amenaza a pesar de que ella no era hostil, tal vez era su misma naturaleza que despertaba nuestros instinto—, solo escuché al jaguar llamarlo Aizen.

—No lo reconoces porque no eres un demonio completo, eres una mestiza —acotó Kempachi como si aquel comentario no fuera despectivo. Los ojos de la mujer tomaron un color rojizo, pero pareció contenerse e ignorar el comentario.

—El hecho es que Aizen no ha sido visto en siglos, yo ni siquiera había oído su nombre y vivo en Dangai desde hace muchos años

—Ese maldito debía seguir en aquel infierno y en el anonimato —bufó Kempachi—. Esto se va a convertir en un desastre si él desea que lo sea.

—Ese es el punto principal de esta reunión, debemos unificarnos —Por primera vez desde que inicio la reunión, Byakuya abrió la boca y esperaba que sus palabras realmente llegaran al alfa del norte, el hombre era difícil de convencer —. Necesitamos un plan de contingencia y para eso debemos estar en la misma sintonía. Por lo que nos explicaron de Aizen, el hombre de despiadado y disfruta de la anarquía que puede generar. Necesitamos tener un plan…

—El norte puede defenderse sin ayuda —No, ahí estaba de nuevo el orgullo del alfa del norte.

—Hablamos de muchos demonios, por lo que escuché de su reunión, es un ejército y quieren todos los territorios alrededor de Karakura —comentó Tatsuki, parecía incomoda de estar rodeada por nosotros, pero parecía renuente a no saber la decisión a la que llegaríamos.

—Que lo intente —Definitivamente Kempachi era desesperante.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, yo no conozco a Aizen pero si he escuchado del tiempo que él estuvo en esta región, fueron días sangrientos hasta para nosotros los shifters —Por fin escuché decir algo lógico de Shinji, él se acercó a Kempachi —. Esto será entretenido para ti Kempachi, no hay nada mejor que una guerra a gran escala —Y ahí se fueron sus cinco minutos de cordura.

—En eso tienes razón….Bien, el norte esta con ustedes

—Excel…

Y en ese momento para sorpresa de todos, apareció en plena oficina un ser tan agraciado que por un minuto pensé que era una mujer, se sorprendió al verse rodeado por nosotros pero luego su mirada se fijó en Byakuya. No poseía la misma esencia que la mujer presente, además, su belleza andrógina lo delataba, debía ser un elf.

—Gin solicita tu presencia, hubo un ataque en la manada —Su tono fue frio, Byakuya se acercó a él.

—¿Quien…

—La pareja de tu beta fue atacada por un demonio —La pareja del beta era… ¡Rangiku!, yo también me acerqué igual que Byakuya, ambos con intenciones de que nos llevara la sitio. Rangiku había dejado mi manada pero para mí seguía siendo uno de nosotros y siempre lo sería, quería saber si estaba bien.

Pero antes de siquiera pedirlo, el sonido y la fuerza de una explosión nos aturdió a todos, gruñidos no se hicieron esperar pero cuando bajamos la mirada al club, todo era un caos, mesas volcadas, personas heridas y luchando, los shifters presente estaban en su forma natural, los vampiros también estaban mostrando su naturaleza mientras lo humanos consciente gritaban por ayuda, una gran cantidad de seres que imaginé eran demonios atacaban a diestra y siniestra junto con shifters jaguares.

—¡Nell! —Grimmjow fue el primero en reaccionar y prácticamente desapareció de la habitación con la rapidez que bajó, yo seguí sus pasos.

Rukia y mis hombres también estaban abajo, tenía que asegurarme que estuvieran bien. Bajé de un salto por la barandilla aquellas escaleras y caí en el piso inferior, había humo y demasiados olores pero podía detectar uno que me provocó tanta ira y miedo, era la sangre de ella, de mi pareja. Me apresuré en esa dirección, pidiéndole al cielo que realmente estuviera bien, que no fuera nada.

Pasé entre escombros, humanos que no estaba seguro si estaban vivos o muertos, shifters en plena batalla, ataqué unos cuantos que se pusieron en mi camino hasta que divisé a mi pareja. Mi corazón se detuvo, Rukia estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, había sangre pero no lograba determinar de dónde venía.

—¿Rukia? —pregunté moviéndola un poco pero ella no reaccionaba, examiné sus heridas, tenía un golpe en la cabeza y una herida considerable en su costado izquierdo, desgarré mi camisa y traté de presionar la tela sobre la herida del costado para detener el sangrado—. Rukia, por favor, despierta. Tienes que cambiar —susurré.

—Nnoitra, ve a la izquierda, ¡Yukio y Riruka necesitan ayuda! —escuché la voz de Grimmjow unos metros más atrás—. Nell, Ichigo necesita ayuda, ve con él

—¿Que sucedió? —A mi campo de visión llego Nelliel, la chica al verme sostener a Rukia se asustó, yo también lo estaba, ella no respondía.

—No lo sé, pero no reacciona y no puedo hacer que cambie —dije con rapidez, la tomé en brazos para buscar un lugar seguro donde colocarla, tenía que hacerla cambiar, estaba sangrando demasiado, pero todo el lugar era un caos.

—Tienes que llevarla arriba, debes hacer que cambie —Me indicó una puerta, ella me siguió mientras me dirigía en esa dirección, salimos a una especie de callejón donde había escaleras auxiliares. Antes de que Nelliel pudiera subir con nosotros, un shifters león tomó su mano.

—Nell, necesitamos de ti —Ella me vio con duda, vio a Rukia y luego al shifter León.

—¡Ve!

Asintió y corrió donde la llevaba el hombre, cuando estaba subiendo los escalones, escuché una voz llamándome, giré un momento encontrándome con Hisagi en el callejón, tenía hematomas y manchas de sangre pero sus heridas parecían estar cicatrizando y se veía en buenas condiciones.

—¿Y Chad? —pregunté al no verlo con él.

—Está ayudando a algunos miembros del concilio

—Está bien, busca un elf….necesito que vayas a la manada y traigas a Ryuken, Rukia no se ve nada bien —Hisagi asintió y volvió al club.

Terminé de subir aquellas escaleras y llegué a piso superior, abrí la primera puerta que encontré, era una habitación. Dejé a Rukia en la cama, estaba pálida y su respiración era irregular, sentí tanta ira e impotencia, no quería perderla. La abracé con fuerza, sentí una lagrima caer en mi mejilla, estaba asustado, ya había perdido demasiado, no la podía perder a ella también.

—Rukia, por favor, cambia —rogué moviéndola un poco—. Por favor, despierta, necesito que cambies

—¿Tu eres Ichigo? —Alguien entró por la puerta de la habitación, gruñí abrazando más a Rukia como modo de protección. Era una mujer joven, tal vez de la edad de Orihime, podía detectar que era una shifter felina, no estaba segura que raza, pero no era un jaguar.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Riruka, soy lo más cercano a un médico que tiene el concilio.

—Ella no reacciona —indiqué, ella se acercó con cuidado tratando de no hacer un movimiento brusco por mi estado, yo estaba algo fuera de mí.

—Ha sangrado demasiado…—acotó, observándola—. ¿Tú eres su pareja?

—Si

—Cambia, ella en este momento está inconsciente, pero te percibirá, su loba saldrá por tu olor.

No dudé en hacerlo, dejé que el cambio ocurriera y me eche al lado de ella, podía sentir la inquietud y el dolor de mi lobo, traté de dejar salir todo lo posible mi esencia para que ella lo percibieran, los primeros minutos fueron de desesperación, ella seguía igual, hasta que pronto cambió, una hermosa loba de pelaje negro la sustituyó y se acurrucó junto a mí, su respiración era irregular pero poco a poco sus heridas empezaron a cerrar.

—¿Me permites acercarme? Debo revisar la herida en su cabeza —me pidió la shifter, a regañadientes asentí y me alejé un poco—. La sangre puede ser escandalosa, pero no es un golpe tan fuerte. Tal vez por el impacto de la explosión la dejó inconsciente. Debe descansar, creo que Grimmjow te necesita, yo puedo quedarme con ella —dudé, no conocía a aquella mujer y mi pareja aun seguía inconsciente, parecía estar buscando mi calor. No quería dejarla.

—¡Ichigo! —Nell llegó en ese momento a la habitación—. Necesitamos tu ayuda… ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Sigue inconsciente pero ya cambió…—respondió la shifter por mí—, debemos esperar que sus heridas terminen de cerrarse, pero considero que estará bien.

—Yo me quedo con ellas, ve —indicó Nell acercándose, yo me incorporé y observé a mi pareja, parecía verse un poco mejor, ayudaría lo mas rápido posible para poder regresar a su lado.

Caminé en dirección a la puerta abierta, aun en mi forma lobo, bajé al piso superior, el caos reinaba el lugar, mi vista pasó a ser roja cuando divisé al primer jaguar, desgarré su garganta sin pensarlo, me interné a aquella lucha dejando salir toda mi ira por lo que pudo haberle pasado a mi pareja.

Pronto entre los shifters y vampiros que aun podían luchar logramos reducir a los que habían atacado el club, todo era un desastre y los malditos demonios parecieron esfumarse unos minutos después de iniciar el contraataque. Me dejé caer sobre el piso, no tenía fuerza ni energía, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero tenía que volver con mi pareja, dejé que mis heridas cerraran antes de cambiar. Localicé a Grimmjow y Shinji unos metros más allá, ambos tenían una expresión seria

—Esto no fue coincidencia, sabían que estábamos aquí —escuché decir a Grimmjow.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué no es coincidencia? —pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

—Esto fue una distracción…—respondió con seriedad Shinji—. Atacaron las manadas, no solo a Karakura y al oeste, el norte también sufrió de un ataque. No he tenido noticias de mi manada, voy de regreso a averiguar que paso. Parece que esperaban que hiciéramos esto —bufó mientras se retiraba.

—¿Mi manada? —observé a Grimmjow.

—Nell se comunicó con Uryu, los centinelas lograron interceptar a unos jaguares antes de que entraran a la manada. Tus hombres están bien, solo algo heridos.

—¿Que fue exactamente lo que sucedió? —pregunté, observando lo que quedaba de club.

—Detonaron un explosivo y entre el pánico de los presentes se infiltraron jaguares y demonios, comenzaron a atacar a todo el que podía

—¿Cuantos…

—No lo sé —bufó, parecía no querer aceptar el hecho de que perdió a algunos de sus hombres.

—¿Cómo vas a ocultar…

—Llamé a Tsukishima, él tiene la habilidad de cambiar los recuerdos, de alterarlos o borrar lo que desee.

—¿Y las muertes? —pregunté, había humanos entre los muertos, ¿Cómo haría para ocultarlo?

—Sufrimos de un atentado, unos locos religiosos suicidas hicieron todo esto —Luego de esa respuesta, simplemente se quedó en silencio, esto parecía estar afectado a Grimmjow.

—Debo volver con Rukia, tenemos que regresar a mi manada —dije, empecé a caminar, pero me detuve unos metros más cerca. Nell había aparecido pero no había visto por ninguna parte a Orihime o a Ulquiorra—. ¿Orihime, está bien?

—Lo está…—Su respuesta no me gustó y él lo notó—. Ulquiorra se está encargando. —añadió, yo solo suspiré, confiaría por ahora en ellos.

—Dile a Orihime que se comuniqué conmigo cuando pueda

—Lo haré

Subí aquellas escaleras con todo el peso sobre mis hombros, realmente me sentía cansado, entré a la habitación encontrándome con Rukia en su forma humana dormida mientras Nell la vigilaba. Me acerqué a ella y besé su frente, aún estaba pálida pero por lo menos su respiración ya no era tan irregular como cuando la había dejado, sus heridas estaban vendadas.

—¿Hisagi no regresó con Ryuken?

—Lo necesitaban allá. Por lo que me dijo Grimmjow, Riruka es buena en esta área, le preparó un brebaje para ayudar a su sanación, y ya se lo dimos. Parece estar funcionando pero considero que lo mejor es llevarla a la manada. Hablé con alguien para que los lleve... —No terminó de decir cuando una mujer apareció en la habitación, la reconocía.

—Tatsuki a sus servicios, no es agradable viajar por las sombras, pero es más seguro que aparecer —dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba una sombra en la habitación. No podía creer que aceptaría esta locura, tomé a Rukia en brazos, pero antes de irme, volví a ver a Nell.

—Chad está descansando, cuando despierte, dile que estamos en la manada

Ella asintió y yo seguí a la chica atravesó de las sombras. Tatsuki había tenido razón, era desconcertante y nada bonito viajar por las sombras, era una experiencia que no podía describir, los vistazos de la oscuridad, los gritos y las sombras eran perturbadoras, para alguien débil de mente, debía ser un viaje extremadamente grotesco.

—¡A la mierda! —Exclamó Hisagi, al vernos aparecer en la sala de La Casa. Llevaba varios años llenos de sangre, debía estar ayudando a los heridos—. ¿Cómo…¿Que

—¿Donde esta Ryuken? —apresurándome a subir el piso, Hisagi me siguió mientras Tatsuki volvía a las sombras.

—Cuidando de algunos heridos

—Cuando se desocupe, que vaya a mi habitación —ordené, Hisagi asintió y se perdió en uno de los pasillos. Observé de nuevo a Rukia mientras la llevaba a la habitación, me preocupaba que no despertara aun.

*.*.*

Deslicé mis manos por su mejilla, la sensación era cálida, poco a poco su rostro parecía agarrar color, ya no tenía aquella palidez tan enfermiza. Acaricié su cabello suavemente, quería que abriera los ojos, estaba realmente nervioso y ella parecía estar renuente a despertar, ya no había rastro de sus heridas, habían cicatrizado, pero no entendía por qué aún se mantenía inconsciente.

—¿Ichigo? —Ryuken tocó la puerta.

—Pasa

El hombre entró y se acercó a nosotros, yo me alejé de la cama para darle campo de acción, él revisó poco a poco a Rukia, esperaba que me explicara porque demonios ella no estaba despertando, me preocupaba demasiado que estuviera tardado tanto. Las heridas no habían sido tan graves como la vez pasada, no debía tardar tanto en reaccionar.

—Me dijo Hisagi que ella tenía heridas en el costado y la cabeza, pero yo la veo muy bien. —dijo al examinarla—. Lograron que cambiara ¿no?

—Si…pero no entiendo porque sigue inconsciente

—Tal vez necesita el descanso para terminar de sanarse —Él tomó su pulso, algo pareció llamarle la atención por lo que para mi sorpresa palpó el vientre de mi pareja. Suprimí mi gruñido—. Ya sé lo que sucede...ella definitivamente necesita ese descanso para que su cuerpo se recupere, según lo que me explicó Hisagi perdió mucha sangre, así que su cuerpo necesita descasar, además, también se está adaptando a los cambios.

—¿A qué te refiere? —Ryuken se alejó de mi pareja y me sonrió como casi nunca lo había visto hacerlo.

—Ichigo, Rukia está en estado

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

¡Sorpresa! Los primeros no fueron Grimmjow y Nell como pensaron (hasta a mi me sorprendió que surgiera esa idea mientras escribía), ahora si Byakuya va a matar a Ichigo por embarazar a su hermana jajja

La guerra se avecina y con esto el clímax de la historia, prepárense queridos que ahora es que empiezan los ataques.

Mil gracias por esos bellos comentarios *-*, realmente gracias por el apoyo que me dan con esta historias, los adoro. Disculpen la demora por este capitulo.

Respuesta a Guest:

 **Moni** : Querida, acertaste con tu comentario, los que seguían si era Ichigo, te complací sin saberlo jajaa Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo, gracias por ese bello comentario.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	34. Chapter 34: Renji

**Capítulo 34**

La tensión en la manada era grande, habían atacado a la pareja del beta, ella parecía estar bien pero Gin quería romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo a quien se había atrevido a hacerle algo a Rangiku, además, Byakuya había regresado con otras noticias nada agradable.

Los centinelas teníamos que estar en constante alerta y las rondas en el perímetro de la manada tenían que ser más continuas y con más hombres, debíamos estar lo más alerta y preparado posible para un ataque. La manada completa parecía estar en un estado de emergencia, se mantenían en sus hogares o con un grupo de personas, al parecer sin darnos cuenta había iniciado una guerra.

Alcé la vista hacia el cielo, aún era de día, habían pasado casi 24 horas desde el ataque y yo tenía 48 horas sin dormir, empezaba a sentir el cansancio. Tal vez ya era hora de volver, Gin había tenido razón, no aguantaría tantos turnos. Pero había querido tener mi mente ocupada para no pensar en aquella chica que había salvado. La maldita parecía haberme hechizado, no la podía sacar de mi mente y realmente sentía una necesidad enfermiza de verla, tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía ser todo esto que estaba experimentando pero no estaba seguro si era posible, y no quería preguntarle a Byakuya o a Gin, esto….esto realmente era confuso.

Gruñí al darme cuenta hacia donde iban mis pensamientos, ni en mi forma de lobo podía dejar de pensar en ella, y eso que era cuando menos razonamiento tenía. Di una última vuelta a mi perímetro, ya debía estar por llegar Kira para sustituir mi puesto, realmente ya estaba empezándome a pegar las horas sin dormir, sentía los parpados pesados y el cansancio.

De repente, detecté un olor peculiar que me hizo correr como enloquecido hacia esa dirección, era un sutil aroma azufre, no era para nada parecido al que había atacado a Rangiku, y a diferencia de aquel, este lo reconocía. Era ella. Seguí el rastro hasta un lugar donde los árboles se hacían más frondosos y tupidos, creando así un lugar con mucha sombra, estaba por atardecer por lo que ese debía ser el único lugar donde ella podía aparecer por el momento.

Se encontraba entre las sombras que proyectaba los árboles, su rostro más agraciado que antes ya que no presentaba esos rasguños que había tenido cuando la encontré, observé su pierna donde había tenido la herida que no estaba curando con rapidez, ya no llevaba la venda. Parecía estar bien, no iba a negar que gran parte de mis pensamientos era por eso, ella había estado aún en proceso de recuperación cuando se fue, y sin saber el motivo, realmente me preocupaba, había querido justificarlo ya que la había salvado pero sabía que el motivo era más profundo que simplemente eso. Tuve que tener todo el autocontrol del mundo para no preguntarle a Byakuya por ella cuando regresó de Karakura, no quería que luego me preguntaran algo que no sabría responder.

—Viniste…—susurró sonriendo, parecía haber estado esperándome, se acercó con cuidado a mí, permanecí quieto dándole muestra que no había peligro de hacerlo—. Realmente es interesante tu forma lobo, es algo increíble de observar.

Se terminó de acercar y para mi sorpresa, acarició el pelaje en mi cabeza, era algo que no esperaba que hiciera, no me alejé y permití la acción, cerré los ojos y me incliné un poco hacia ella, no iba a negar que su tacto se sentía bien y mi instinto lobo parecía estar traicionándome. Ella pareció en ese momento darse cuenta de lo que hacía y alejó su mano, me molestó la acción, pero traté de no demostrarlo.

—Pero en este momento necesito que cambies, quiero hablar contigo —dijo con seguridad.

Yo la rodeé estudiando su petición, a pesar de haberla ayudado y ser aliada de Grimmjow, no podía simplemente confiar en ella, seguía siendo un demonio, mi mente de guerrero no me dejaba olvidar ese hecho aunque mi lobo parecía querer ignorarlo. Ella soltó una carcajada al ver que no hacia lo que me pedía.

—Eres precavido, eso me gusta. Aunque creo que si quisiera hacer daño no estuviera del lado de Grimmjow, no hubiera salido herida por una información que ni siquiera era mi misión y mucho menos hubiera permitido que tú me ayudaras, aunque claro este último hecho es debatible, porque realmente me estaba muriendo cuando me encontraste —comentó.

Aquel ultimo comentario era cierto, pero solo recordar la posibilidad de que ella no hubiera sobrevivido, que yo no la hubiera encontrado a tiempo, me hacía apretar mis incisivo y querer desgarrar a la persona que la había atacado. Fue tan sorpresivo el pensamiento que por unos segundos quedé en blanco tratando de entender lo que ocurría conmigo. Finalmente, acepté que la mejor manera de descubrir lo que me pasaba era hablando con ella. Cambié con rapidez.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —dije de manera brusca, me molestaba el hecho de no saber que me pasaba con ella. Tatsuki sonrió por mi comentario, parecía que nada en mi actitud la hacía retroceder o asustarte, tenía nervios de acero.

—Mucho mejor, tengo una gran curiosidad por algo…

Para mi sorpresa, terminó de acortar la distancia que nos separaba, rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello y me besó con tanta hambre y deseo, había sido en una fracción de tiempo que no pude ni siquiera retroceder, si lo hubiera deseado. Sus labios se sintieron demasiado bien que no tardé en corresponder, tomé su cintura con una de mis manos y la presioné más hacia mí. El beso era demandante, ella sabía lo que hacía pero yo tampoco me quede atrás, saboreé su boca mientras luchaba por el dominio de ese besó. Mordí su labio inferior logrando de esa manera que abriera un poco más su boca y yo pudiera explorarla a gusto, realmente era adictiva, no tenía suficiente de ella pero el aire empezaba a faltar.

Nos separamos, ambos con las respiraciones agitada, Tatsuki tenía los labios enrojecidos pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, parecía haber logrado lo que se había propuesto. Yo no me sentía de la misma manera, me había dejado llevar por mi instinto, y de pasó aun deseaba más de sus labios.

Estaba realmente empezando a creer que ella tenía la habilidad de hechizarme, sentía que cada minuto la deseaba más, tenía el vago conocimiento de que cada demonio tenía un poder, pero había visto como ella incendiaba el edificio del Seireitei, tenía dominio del fuego, no sabía si podían poseer otra habilidad. Ella debía tenerla, porque yo realmente estaba fuera de mí por su culpa.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y veo que yo no te soy tan indiferente —comentó con tanta naturalidad, que por un momento pensé que se burlaba de mí, pero ella solo me veía. Hablaba con seriedad, entonces, no era el único experimentando este deseo.

—Dices eso con demasiada facilidad —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Para que ocultarlo, esa es la razón por la que en este momento estoy aquí, para que darle vueltas

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Quiero saber si tu también lo estas experimentando, y algo me dice que si es así —La sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, parecía disfrutar el tenerme atrapado, no quería ceder pero ella tenía razón.

—Eres de armas tomar, muy directa al hablar

—Tus eres un guerrero, yo también lo soy. A pesar de cómo me encontraste, realmente no soy una damisela en peligro, ni siquiera me catalogo como damisela. Mi naturaleza me hace ser independiente y sí, soy directa, yo tomó lo que quiero y desecho lo que no me gusta, así de simple —Sus ojos oscuros adquirieron un brillo rojizo que me demostraba su verdadera naturaleza, y extrañamente, me gustaba—. No sé si a ti te ocurre lo mismo que a mí, pero te digo desde este momento, yo no soy tímida ni dócil, y sé lo que quiero. Y en este momento, yo te quiero a ti

No tardó ni un segundo en volver a rodearme con sus brazos e intérnanos en un beso demandante y hasta desenfrenado, el deseo que sentía por ella era demasiado grande y ella parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo. Volví a saborear su boca mientras ella recorría mi espalda y hombros, yo la presioné más a mí. Quería tenerla, quería hacerla mía, nunca me había sentido tan deseoso de tomar a alguien.

La hice dar un salto y rodear con sus piernas mi torso, trastabillé con ella hasta apoyarla en uno de los árboles, no quería soltarla. Dejé su boca para hacer un recorrido a su cuello, su olor, su olor extrañamente me atraía, quería marcarla, quería morderla y que llevara mi marca, pero controlé mi instinto, deslicé mi lengua por su cuello y ella dejó salir un suave gemido, condenadamente sensual y provocativo, se empujó más hacia mí. Si seguía de esa manera, no me iba a controlar y realmente la iba a morder.

—Te deseo —susurró en mi oído, ella definitivamente sabía cómo tenerme en sus manos.

No tardé en recorrer con mis manos cada curva de su cuerpo, quería tomarla, de impedimento solo estaba la ropa que ella llevaba, quería arrancársela y hacerla mía. Estaba perdiendo mis sentidos y sentía que cada segundo mi lobo tomaba más control de mí. Algo en ella estaba despertando todo mis sentidos, mi raciocinio estaba pendiendo de un hilo y estaba seguro que no sería capaz de mantenerlo más.

—Hazlo

No tardé en tomarle la palabra, me deshicé primero de su camisa, dejando su piel a la vista, no tardé de bajar de su cuello a su pecho, ella enterró sus dedos en mi cabello y me empujó más hacia ella. Sonreí, estaba mostrando la primera señal de perder el control, soplé un poco de aire en uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir, luego finalmente lo saboreé, jugué con él hasta que ella parecía deshacerse contra el árbol. La superficie debía estar lastimándola pero ella parecía no prestarle atención. Protestó al alejarme un poco, pero no dijo nada cuando la llevé hasta el suelo, podía estar al borde de mis instintos de lobo pero seguía sin ser un animal, no quería lastimarla.

Tomé su otro pecho con mis labios haciendo que ella se arqueara contra mí, paseé una de mis manos por sus piernas hasta llegar exactamente a ese punto que la haría enloquecer, ella dejó de mostrarme esos exóticos ojos para cerrarlos y dejarse llevar por la sensación. Mis dedos exploraron mientras volvía a besar sus labios, ella a penas podía corresponder con el mismo ímpetu que había mostrado al principio, parecía estar dejándose llevar por el placer. Rompió el besó cuando toqué un punto en ella que pareció llevarla al cielo, soltó un gemido demasiado sensual.

Ella estaba lista y yo no podía controlarme más, me deshice de las prendas que llevaba, volví a besar sus labios, esta vez suavemente, quería disfrutar del momento lo máximo posible, realmente nunca me había sentido de esa manera, tan instintivo, protector y deseoso de alguien. La tomé poco a poco empujándome contra ella, el beso se rompió y ella dejó salir un gemido mientras iba en mi encuentro, parecía ansiosa, arqueó su espalda al sentirme completamente dentro de ella y soltó sus manos de mi espalda llevándola al césped a su alrededor, se agarraba a él casi al nivel de arrancarlo, parecía buscar una manera de controlarse.

El vaivén se tornó más rápido cuando ella empezó a ir hacia mí, en un momento dado donde le placer parecía ser imposible de superar, ella abrió sus ojos y pude ver que se habían vuelto completamente rojizos, sus mirada coincidió conmigo y en ese momento experimenté algo completamente fuera de este mundo. Una conexión, como si pudiera tocar su alma y ella se estaba fundiendo con la mía, la sensación despertó algo tan primitivo en mí que no dudé ni pensé un minuto cuando ya había mordido su cuello marcándola para mí, haciendo que ambos llegáramos a clímax del momento.

 _Mía. Mía. Mía_. Mi interior no dejaba de gritar eso, lo supe con toda seguridad en ese momento, ella era mi pareja, y pude entender entonces porque la intensidad de todo lo que experimentaba por ella. El destino la había escogido para mí, me abracé a ella mientras las secuelas de lo que había ocurrido aun corrían por nuestro sistema.

—Entonces, si es lo que creí…—susurró con su respiración agitada, una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro—. Eres mi pareja, ¿Quién lo iba a pensar?, una mestiza de demonio con un shifters lobo, esto debe ser algo nuevo

—No sabía que los demonios podían tener parejas

—Si las tienen, después de todo seguimos siendo sobrenaturales, solo que no es algo que se dé comúnmente…No estaba segura si yo tendría uno, después de todo soy una mestiza, y aunque ya no soy humana, seguía teniendo algunos rasgos —se inclinó hacia un lado para observarme.

—Pues la tienes —dije, quise acariciar su rostro pero en ese momento el sonido de una voz rompió el momento.

—¡Renji! —Era Kira, debía estar buscándome porque no estaba en mi puesto.

—¡Mierda! —bufé incorporándome, observé el cuerpo desnudo de mi pareja, ella sonrió al ver mi expresión, se incorporó, un nuevo grito de Kira me hizo saber que estaba mucho más cerca.

—Cambia, nos vemos pronto, lobo —besó mis labios una última vez, para luego internarse en las sombras.

Logré cambiar justo antes de que llegara Kira a mi encuentro, él me observó curioso pero no dijo nada y simplemente señaló la manada. Él estaba para el cambio de guardia, yo dirigí una última mirada a las sombras del bosque antes de ir hacia la manada. Mierda, no podía creer que realmente había encontrado mi pareja, y que de pasó ella me hubiera dejado luego de descubrirlo y marcarla, quiera volverla a verla, quería tenerla de nuevo para mí.

—Maldición —bufé, ahora entendía a Byakuya y Gin, esto era en extremo abrumador.

*.*.*

—¡¿Qué mierda…—exclamé cuando vi al enorme lobo negro salir de la casa del alfa… ¿Ese era Byakuya?, ¿Qué diablos hacía en su forma natural dentro de la casa?, ¿Hubo un ataque?

—La sala quedó hecha un caos, yo no lo voy a arreglar —comentó Gin saliendo con tranquilidad, eso me decía que no hubo ningún ataque.

—¿Por qué Byakura está actuando así? —Él siempre había sido estoico y la única manera que tu veías salir sus instintos lobunos, era en una lucha o cuando dañaban a alguien de su familia, más específico, Rukia. Un gruñido se escuchó a lo lejos, realmente parecía fuera de control.

—Le acaban de informar que Rukia está en estado —La pareja de Gin me respondió asomándose detrás de Gin.

—¿En estado de qué? —pregunté sin entender. Rangiku soltó una carcajada y Gin solo rodó lo ojos.

—Otro imbécil más…Que va a tener un cachorro, que Ichigo la atinó y Byakuya quiere despedazarlo, aunque no lo entiendo, ellos son pareja desde hace unos meses, que esperaba…¿que no tuvieran sexo?, con lo que me ha dicho Ran, ellos parecían conejos, no me extrañaría que fuera más de un cachorro —Rangiku soltó una carcajada por el comentario de su pareja.

—¡Mierda!, ahora si lo matan —Un aullido se escuchó unos metros más lejos. Byakuya realmente estaba fuera de sí.

—Mejor iré a buscar a Soi Fong, ella sabrá controlarlo —informó la loba, ingresando a la casa.

Observé de nuevo el bosque y no pude evitar sonreír, nunca esperé de Byakuya dejara salir su lado sobreprotector de esa manera. Rukia siempre había sido su protegida y quien la viera mal o con malas intenciones siempre terminaba herido de alguna manera, pero nunca mostraba sus emociones tan abiertamente. Al calmarse se daría cuenta que le estaban dando una excelente noticia, sería tío.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? Te ves de buen humor —preguntó Gin cruzándose de brazo, yo lo hice aun lado de la puerta y entré. Él me siguió, sabía que no me iba a deshacer fácilmente de él.

—Descubrí algo interesante

—¿Qué Yumichika en realidad si es mujer?

—No, diablos Gin… ¿es en serio? —inquirí alzando una ceja, él soltó una carcajada.

—No, solo quería ver tu reacción. Aunque vamos a dejar algo claro, el elf tiene el rostro muy femenino, me hizo dudar por un momento

—En eso tienes razón

—¿Me vas a contar o vas a seguir mi hilo de tonterías? —Me observó y yo supe que iba a terminar de decírselo, de alguna manera quería sacar lo que había acabado de descubrir.

—Encontré a mi pareja

—¿En serio?... —Su sorpresa me pareció exagerada y sobre actuada, me crucé de brazos y lo vi esperando una explicación de su reacción, parecía que ya lo sabía—. Okey, lo admito no estoy sorprendido y creo saber quién es, es un demonio femenino llamado Tatsuki ¿Cierto?

—¿Cómo…

—Soy bueno observador —me guiñó un ojo, maldito zorro astuto, por algo era el beta—.

Estas jodido, esa chica parece ser un dolor de culo peor que Soi Fong, buena suerte —golpeó mi hombro como si me diera un sentido pésame.

—Sí, maldito. Porque debe ser que Rangiku es un tranquilo angelito —bufé, él solo se encogió de hombros.

—No aparece y desaparece cada vez que puede, así que no voy a enloquecer buscándola cuando discutamos.

—No, pero lidias con un gran temperamento y mucha impulsividad —Rangiku podía aparentar ser reservada, pero en el poco tiempo que ha estado aquí, he podido ver que su personalidad es explosiva, muy divertida pero debía agotar tenerla de pareja.

—Así la quiero —Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, y en sus ojos podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras. Negué mientras lo observaba.

—Jodido es poco para lo que tu estas

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

El final fue algo crack jajajaj, sorry no me resistí de poner una reacción de Byakuya.

La pareja de Tatsuki y Renji se formó con mucha rapidez, voy a aclarar algo, la única manera que un demonio este seguro de quien es su pareja es teniendo sexo, ya que experimentan la conexión, ellos no siente la misma atracción que los shifters, ni lo perciben como los vampiros. Digamos que ellos son mas sensuales jajaja por esos sucedio un poco mas rapido ,digamos que Tatsuki es mas lanzada (Directa).

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios *-*, incluyendo mi guest que no me dejo un nombre para responderle como es debido jajaja.

¡Hasta la próxima!

P.D: Estoy empezando a usar wattpad, no subo fanfic, sino historias originales, si alguien tienen curiosidad y desean apoyarme un poco, pueden encontrarme con el mismo usuario "SybelleHS". Solo tengo dos historia que estoy comenzando, pero espero pronto escribir mas.


	35. Chapter 35: Ulquiorra

**Capítulo 35**

Mi sangre hervía y mi deseo de matar a alguien incrementaba mientras pasaban los segundos y yo seguía sin saber dónde demonios estaba mi pareja. Observé a todos los que se encontraban en esa oficina, podía percibir el miedo en el aire, yo debía estar mostrando mi naturaleza, realmente me sentía fuera de control y era la primera vez para la mayoría de los presentes que me veían de esa forma. Mi visión era rojiza y sentía deseos insaciables de derramar sangre, mi raciocinio pareció irse a la mierda, y sabía que no regresaría hasta que mi pareja estuviera en mi campo de visión, sana y completamente segura.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde mi llegada al club, no había tardado prácticamente nada en notar su ausencia, el olor de Orihime no era tan fuerte como debería si estaba en el club, parecía un rastro viejo. No tardé en confirmar mi sospecha cuando visualicé a la pareja de Grimmjow completamente desesperada buscándola, ella llevaba media hora sin ver a mi pareja y nadie parecía haber encontrado su paradero.

El último rastro de su olor era en una maldita calle solitaria cercana a club. Mi ira creció al darme cuenta que no podía rastrearla por la marca en su cuello, algo estaba bloqueando mi conexión, no quería pensar la razón. Solo bastó una orden mental para tener a todos los que necesitaba en la oficina de Grimmjow, sabía que mi actitud había levantado alarma en la mitad de los shifters en el club.

Mi mirada se detuvo en Loly, podía percibir el nerviosismo y el miedo, algo que no acostumbraba a demostrar, ella ocultaba algo. Me acerqué, ella retrocedió unos pasos hasta que se topó con Grimmjow, su mirada dejó de ser fría para expresar lo que ya había notado. Ella me temía, sus ojos trataron de no coincidir con los míos pero yo la obligué a verme.

—Dime lo que sabes —ordené, ella negó comenzando una retahíla de mentiras.

La callé apretando con más fuerza mi agarré, no tenía paciencia para ser condescendiente con ella, sea del linaje que sea, ella sabía dónde estaba mi pareja. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando entré de manera brusca en su mente encontrando exactamente lo que quería ocultar. Loly se había atrevido a despreciar a Orihime, cuando di una orden directa de que ella estaba bajo mi cuidado. Mis dedos apretaron su cuello, quería herirla, realmente quería hacerlo por atreverse a lastimarla. Me empujé más fuerte dentro de su mente, un horrible alarido salió de su garganta, sabía que estaba forzando su mente y aquello debía representar un dolor indescriptible, pero no sentí ni un poco de compasión hacia ella, tenía que aprender la lección, mi pareja era intocable.

Había sido demasiado flexible con Loly, había permitido que se llenara la boca diciendo que iba a ser mi consorte, que ella gobernaría el aquelarre junto a mí, había permitido que luciera aquel título que le otorgaba su linaje como quisiera. Todo, porque realmente consideraba que era algo que no afectaba, ella solo era banal y completamente superficial, su ambición no era más allá que un simple título. Pero había cruzado una línea, y era hora que entendiera de una buena vez cuál era su sitio.

—Ulquiorra

La voz de Grimmjow estaba llena de advertencia, me había sumergido demasiado tiempo en la mente de Loly, si seguía de esa manera, podría causar un daño realmente severo en ella, me estaba descontrolando. La solté mientras abandonaba su mente, cayó casi inconsciente en el suelo. Ella no parecía saber más de mi pareja pero me dio una pista de quien podría tener una respuesta.

—¿Y Muramasa? —pregunté, mi voz debía demostrar peligro porque todos dieron un respingo al escucharme. Solo uno de los miembros de mi aquelarre que estaba presente en la oficina dio un paso al frente.

—No lo hemos visto

Apreté mis manos, Muramasa debía ser el primero en acudir a este llamado, después de todo era mi segundo al mando. El maldito no aparecía y por lo visto en la mente de Loly, él había seguido a Orihime luego de su altercado con ella, era el único que sabía dónde podía estar mi pareja y también había desaparecido. Lo iba a matar si él tenía que ver con esto, no dudaría en acabar con su existencia por el bien de mi pareja.

No podía seguir esperando que alguien me diera una explicación, dejé la oficina tratando de seguir de nuevo el rastro de Orihime, tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar hasta ella. Me detuve en el punto más alto de la azotea del edificio donde estaba el club, tenía un panorama de la ciudad. Cerré mis ojos y traté de llegar a esa conexión, una sutil imagen llegó a mi mente, era una habitación elegante, luego pude percibir el flujo de pensamientos de mi pareja, estaba asustada y atemorizada. Para mi sorpresa, el rastro me llevó a un sitio conocido.

Bajé de un saltó del edificio y me dirigí a la mansión del aquelarre. Iba a matar a Muramasa. Él debía ser quien la había llevado hasta ese sitio, el maldito iba a pagar estos minutos de incertidumbre. ¿Por qué diablos Muramasa la había llevado sin mi permiso? ¿Acaso el maldito realmente estaba intentando desafiarme?. Sabía que no me estaba traicionando por el hecho de llevarla a un sitio donde yo la encontraría fácilmente, pero parecía estar tentando su suerte con sus acciones.

Ingresé a la mansión, sorprendido a varios de los miembros del aquelarre que aún seguían en el lugar. Parecían estar reunidos, a pesar de actuar con normalidad, pude detectar un rastro de curiosidad, sabía a que se debía, el olor de Orihime estaba impregnando el aire, su sangre humana estaba delatándola dentro de la mansión, pero lo que me hizo apretar los dientes es que estaba combinada con la de Muramasa. Esa parecía ser la razón por la que ninguno se había atrevido a subir.

Traté de canalizar mi ira mientras me dirigía a la habitación donde estaba Orihime, cuando ingresé mi ira incrementó aun mas, ella estaba encogida en la cama tratando de mantener distancia de Muramasa, que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. La primera de hacer notar mi presencia fue Orihime, aunque sabía que Muramasa me había detectado desde que había entrado en la mansión. Ella se incorporó con rapidez y corrió a mí, yo la rodeé con mis brazos mientras la examinaba, no parecía tener ningún tipo de herida.

—Estoy bien —susurró, yo asentí y la coloqué detrás de mí para encarar a Muramasa, este alzó una ceja.

—Dame una razón para no matarte —No pude evitar dejar salir un poco de mi naturaleza, pude sentir como Orihime tomó mi brazo nerviosa, debía estar asustándola. Aquel gesto para mi sorpresa, logró aplacar mi ira.

—La salvé de unos malditos jaguares con intenciones de raptarla, creo que esa es una buena razón. Vas a tener que tener cuidado con tu humana, parece propensa a meterse en problemas —comentó de manera desinteresada, con los años seguía confirmando que no me había equivocado al elegirlo, tenía nervios de acero.

—¿Cuál es la razón por la que impediste que la rastreara? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—La tuve que dejar inconsciente para poder moverla con más facilidad antes que los jaguares la alcanzaran, eran muchos y yo sé que soy poderoso pero no invencible. Debía sacarla de manera silenciosa o yo no saldría vivo y tu pareja iba a ser secuestrada

—Está impregnada de tu olor —Por primera vez en esa noche, pude ver una emoción en el rostro de Muramasa, él parecía no querer darme la respuesta pero finalmente cedió.

—Llevaba el tuyo en toda su ropa, nos iban a rastrear fácilmente, además, yo no quería dar explicaciones al aquelarre, no estoy de humor para todo ese drama

—Déjanos, luego hablaré contigo —ordené, él se incorporó y comenzó a caminar.

—Salvo a tu pareja y esta es tu forma de agradecer, para la próxima dejo que se la cenen los jaguares —bufó, pero antes de salir Orihime lo detuvo dejando de ocultarse detrás de mí.

—Gracias —susurró, tuve una sensación posesiva al notar que Muramasa la veía de una manera que no pude reconocer, él solo asintió en su dirección y volvió a verme, luego hablaría con él, a pesar de sus intenciones, no me gustaba el camino que tomó, indirectamente estaba retándome.

Nos dejó solos en esa habitación, Orihime giró hacia mí con timidez, a pesar del olor de Muramasa, me sentí complacido de aun notar la mordida en su cuello, ella llevaba mi marca. Me acerqué y toqué su rostro suavemente, esa humana estaba haciendo estragos en mi mente, no estaba actuando con el raciocinio con el que acostumbraba actuar.

—¿Te hizo algo? —pregunté en voz baja, ella por un momento me vio, podía ver la necesidad en su mirada, quería que me acercara más a ella pero yo necesitaba una respuesta.

—No, solo me mató de un susto —desvió su mirada, tal vez buscando la manera de controlarse, ella para mí era un libro abierto y sabía que estaba deseando el contacto. Alcé su rostro.

—Trata de mantenerte siempre a la vista de alguien

—Lo sé, fui tonta. Pero…—Su expresión se endureció y supe que aun las palabras de Loly rondaban por su mente, definitivamente ella iba a merecer un gran castigo por crearle inseguridades a mi pareja.

—Loly no es lo que ella dice ser, Orihime —Me acerqué más a su rostro, quería besarla pero primero tenía que dejar todo en claro—. Mi aquelarre es arcaico en algunas tradiciones pero yo sigo siendo su príncipe y tú eres mi pareja, como tal te tienen que aceptar y respetar, lo entiendes. Si en este aquelarre debe haber una consorte, ese puesto sería tuyo por derecho

—Pero soy humana, no puedo…

—El destino te escogió para mí, ellos deben respetar el lazo

—Fue muy imprudente de mi parte salir de esa manera —susurró avergonzada.

—Lo fue. Debes mantenerte a salvo mujer, porque se está aproximando una guerra y yo no voy a poder estar atento si sé que tu podrías caer en algún problema

—Lo siento —susurró.

Eso bastó, tomé sus labios con gran necesidad, quería quitarle todo el olor de Muramasa y suplantarlo por el mío, nunca había sido posesivo pero ella me hacía serlo. La quería solo para mí y que todos lo supieran, ella era mía. Mordí su labio inferior con suavidad haciendo que ella dejara escapar un gemido, aproveché el momento para explorar su boca.

Sus ojos grises se cerraron dejándose llevar por lo que experimentaba, aproveché ese momento de distracción para trasladarla a mi habitación. Luego de aquella experiencia, realmente la quería en cuerpo y alma, debía establecer la unión de forma definitiva, no quería volver a sentir aquella sensación de impotencia y la ira de no poder encontrar a mi pareja.

La dejé caer sobre la cama sorprendiéndola, ella se sonrojo pero no se alejó, permitió que yo saboreara su boca de la forma que quisiera, mis manos recorrieron sus piernas, ascendiendo por su cuerpo, me detuve en su cadera y la empujé un poco para colocarla en el centro de la cama. Mis labios pasaron a devorar su cuello, me tomé mi tiempo exactamente donde aún estaba mi marca, era un punto realmente sensible para ella por la que pronto la tuve empujándose hacia mí. Su cuerpo prácticamente pegado al mío, sus labios dejaban escapar un sonido demasiado sensual, no pude resistirme de hundir mis colmillos en su frágil cuello y probar de nuevo aquella adictiva sangre.

Podía sentir a través de ella sus emociones, ella me deseaba pero al mismo tiempo algo parecía estar generándole temor, lo entendía. No era difícil de ver que ella no había sido tocada por nadie más que por mí, debía tomarlo con calma para que ella lo disfrutara de la misma forma que yo lo hacía. Deslicé mi lengua sobre la marca, cerrándola y dejando solo la sutil muestra de ella.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron humedecidos por la curiosidad y el deseo, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas proporcionándome una imagen demasiado atractiva. Para mi sorpresa llevó sus manos a mi cuello y me atrajo para un beso, yo correspondí mientras cambié de posición con ella. La coloqué sobre mí mientras yo me apoyaba en el espaldar de la inmensa cama, quería primero explorar completamente su boca y teniéndola en la anterior posición solo me empujaba a tomarla sin contemplaciones, eso no era lo que buscaba, quería tomarlo con calma.

Ella se acomodó en mis piernas y dejó escapar otro sonido de sus labios cuando su cuerpo rozó el mío, cerró los ojos mientras yo degustaba su boca, explorando cada recoveco de ella, la empujé un poco para que se moviera sobre mí, un gemido se vio acallado por mi boca y ella siguió el vaivén en el que la guiaba, mis manos recorrieron su espalda baja buscando deshacerme de la camisa que llevaba, rompí el beso para lograr mi cometido.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más cuando la tuve en mi regazo con el torso al descubierto, besé de nuevo su cuello creando un camino hacia abajo y provocando que ella se arqueara un poco más en mi dirección. Mis manos apretaron sus caderas cuando ella volvió a empujarse, podía sentirla completamente sobre mí y aun ni siquiera me deshacía completamente de nuestras ropas.

— _¡Ulquiorra!_

Maldición, alguien estaba tratando de captar mi atención, no quería saber quién se estaba atreviendo a interrumpir mi momento con mi pareja. Seguí saboreando la piel de Orihime, mientras mis manos paseaban por sus piernas y sus manos recorrían mi espalda. Los labios suaves de Orihime realmente parecían lograr hacer que mi mente se desconectara.

— _¡Maldición, Ulquiorra!¡¿Dónde diablos estas?!_

Esta vez llegó a mi mente prácticamente como un grito, reconocí la voz de Grimmjow. Gruñí rompiendo el beso, ¿Por qué tuve la idea de vincularme mentalmente con él? Sabía que debía ser un caso de emergencia, era la única manera en que él me contactaría por ese método, no había escogido el mejor momento para usarlo. Tener a mi pareja sobre mí con la respiración agitada no me estaba dejando pensar correctamente, además, su mirada me daba entender que se sentía confundida de la razón por la que dejé de besarla.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— _Al fin, maldición. El club está bajo ataque._

Bufé, que momento más oportuno para un ataque. Definitivamente no tomaría esa llamada, volví a besar los labios de Orihime mientras estudiaba la posibilidad de ignorar a Grimmjow, sabía que él podía solucionar ese incidente solo. Escuché un bufido y una maldición pero el vínculo se rompió y supe que él no volvería a contactar hasta que yo lo hiciera. Cuando estuve a punto de volverme a sumergir en ese ambiente que habíamos creado, detecté en ese momento un olor a azufre en la mansión haciendo que me alejara con violencia de Orihime.

 _Maldición_ , le coloqué con rapidez de nuevo la camisa, mientras ella me veía llena de confusión y miedo. La tomé incorporándonos de la cama y solo me dio tiempo colocarla detrás de mí antes de que las sombras en la habitación proyectaran a alguien salir de ellas. Mi pareja tomó mi brazo con fuerza, quise moverme antes de que aquel ser terminara de salir pero algo estaba impidiendo que fuera capaz de deslizarme fuera de la habitación.

—Oh, no pensé que el príncipe de la muerte estuviera acompañado —La sombra terminó de tomar forma, era un hombre alto, castaño y con un rostro inexpresivo. Sus ojos rojizos delataban su naturaleza, era un demonio, y por la energía que despedía, no era un demonio menor.

—¿Quién eres?

—Alguien que realmente quería conocerte. Ulquiorra Cifer, príncipe del aquelarre de Karakura y príncipe de la muerte. Creo que hablar conmigo puede ser beneficioso para ti —caminó en la habitación como si fuera suya, luego se detuvo a unos metros de mí observando a Orihime—. Aunque tal vez deberíamos deshacernos de tu compañía humana —Alzó una mano, pero yo dejé salir mis colmillos.

—Ni te atrevas

Mi actitud captó su atención, volvió a observar a Orihime, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sabía que debía estar imaginándose miles de escenarios y ninguno era bueno para mi pareja. Debía sacar a Orihime de aquí, aquel demonio no era alguien fácil de vencer, solo con su energía podía darme cuenta de eso, y era sabido que ellos disfrutaban de la crueldad, la violencia, la sangre, esa era su manera de alimentarse.

—No esperaba que tuvieras apego a tus mascotas humana, esto no forma parte de los rumores que he escuchado de ti —Su voz era vacía de sentimiento pero en sus ojos rojos podía reconocer lo entretenido que le parecía la situación—. Según, solo eres un gobernante frio y despiadado, tan vacío de expresiones que muchos piensan que tal vez no eras un vampiro sino más bien un demonio. No pensé que fueras alguien con sentimientos. Tal vez me equivoque de persona

Él estaba ahí solo con una intención, y tenía la impresión que era para convencerme de estar a su lado, pero mientras mi pareja estuviera conmigo no iba ni siquiera oírlo, esto solo era exponerla al peligro. Lo quería lejos de ella, no me interesaba lo que tuviera que decirme, ya intuía quien era el que estaba frente de mí, y él pareció notarlo. Se dejó caer en un sofá de la habitación, y me observó con curiosidad. Podía sentir a Orihime temblar detrás de mí, y sentí un instinto tan primitivo de protección, tenía que sacarla de ahí.

—Mi nombre es Aizen, sé que sabes quién soy y estoy dispuesto a que la humana se vaya sin lastimarla si escuchas mi propuesta atentamente —dijo alzando su manos para demostrar que hablaba en serio. Intenté ver la mentira a través de él pero solo descubrí que estaba siendo sincero, la dejaría ir.

—Orihime, busca a Muramasa y quédate con él —Ella no sé movió y podía percibir su duda, no quería dejarme. Era increíble como ella sabiendo que era una frágil humana entre dos monstruos aún mantenía su valentía para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—Pero…

—Ve

Ella parecía querer refutar pero yo la llevé hasta la puerta sin despegar la mirada de Aizen, el hombre solo permanecía con su sonrisa observándonos, como si hubiera descubierto lo más interesante de este mundo, y tal vez lo había hecho. Acaba de descubrir mi debilidad, y el punto por donde podía atacarme. Le dirigí una mirada a Orihime y finalmente cerré la puerta, quedándome a solas con el demonio.

—Es una humana muy atractiva y percibo que su alma no está corrompida —Sus palabras estuvieron llenas de doble sentido, pasó su lengua por sus labios. Yo no pude controlarme más, lo tomé por el cuello dispuesto a rompérselo pero él solo soltó una carcajada y desapareció, volvió a aparecer en el otro extremo de la habitación—. ¿Cómo es que ella está en tus manos? Quiero una para mí, debe ser realmente placentero el corromperla —intenté de nuevo agarrarlo pero el maldito era veloz hasta para mí—. Barragan me habló mucho sobre ti, pero veo que le faltó decirme algo muy importante y que arruinara todo mis planes para convencerte. Tienes una pareja humana… —Su sonrisa se volvió aún más oscura pero extrañamente pude ver su cuerpo difuminarse por un momento.

Entonces me di cuenta de la habilidad que él poseía y la razón por la que no detectaba a tiempo sus movimientos. Su habilidad debía ser una especie de hipnosis, mis sentidos no parecían estar en su mejor momento, era como si lograra que no fuera capaz de usar mis sentidos como acostumbraba. Maldición, había caído como un tonto dentro de su juego.

—…pero todo tiene solución, solo necesito deshacerme de ella y me diste la oportunidad perfecta. Si no te puedo tener como aliado, tal vez solo deba tocar los botones correctos para que tu ira se desate sobre este mundo

Desapareció antes de que fuera capaz de agarrarlo, no tardé ni un segundo en reaccionar y en llegar abajo donde mi pareja debía estar con Muramasa. Aquella sala estaba convertida en un baño de sangre, llena de gruñidos y cuellos desgarrados, mi aquelarre estaba luchando contra una gran cantidad de demonios escurridizos. Divisé a Muramasa luchando con tres al mismo tiempo mientras Orihime se encontraba en una esquina cercana a él, para mi sorpresa mi pareja no estaba encogida de miedo, había agarrado lo que antes debió ser el reposa brazos de unos de los muebles carísimos de la sala y lo lanzó contra uno de los demonios que atacaba a Muramasa reventándolo en su espalda. El demonio se giró en su dirección pero yo fui más rápido y lo tomé por el cuello rompiéndoselo. Se desplomó sobre el suelo y a los segundos se hizo ceniza.

Volteé a ver mi pareja pero ella estaba estrellándole un florero a otro que estaba intentado atacar a Muramasa por la espalda, parecía que lo que le faltaba de fuerza le sobraba en valentía, eso era un gran problema pero de alguna manera me hacía sentir bien saber que ella no era tan dócil como se veía. Empujé al demonio contra la pared antes de que pudiera acercarse a atacarla y le arranqué de un golpe su corazón, la sangre se volvió negra en mi mano y se hizo cenizas al instante.

Orihime me observó palideciendo pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Muramasa paso volando entre los dos estrellándose contra la pared del fondo. Orihime corrió en su dirección mientras yo me colocaba delante de ellos, Aizen estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—Tienes un buen segundo al mando… pero aún le falta estar a tu nivel —comentó mientras lamía la sangre en sus manos, su mirada pasó a uno de los ventanales de la mansión—. Esta por amanecer, así que solo por hoy dejaré a tu aquelarre tranquilo, pero te sugiero que cuides a tu valiente humana, si alguien más descubre que es ella para ti, no solo deberes cuidarte de mí —desapareció entre las sombras junto a todos los demonios que estaban en el lugar.

—Maldito

—Ulquiorra…— La voz de Orihime me hizo buscarla, parecía tensa y completamente asustada.

Ella se encontraba aun lado de Muramasa, él estaba vivo pero se mantenía inconsciente, tenía un inmenso agujero en su costado, Aizen parecía haberlo atravesado con sus garras. Estaba pálido, y como vampiro él no iba a ser capaz de recuperar la sangre perdida. La herida era fatal. Orihime trataba de cubrirla con sus manos pero no era suficiente, ella me vio desesperada.

—Solo necesita sangre, luego él será capaz de recuperarse —dije tratando de calmarla, ella asintió, y sin que yo lo esperara, tomó un pedazo del florero destrozado y estuvo por cortarse la muñeca. Logré tomar su brazo justo antes de que lo hiciera, otra cosa que debía vigilar de ella, era extremista—. Ni se te ocurra, espera aquí

Tomé a Muramasa y desaparecí con él en dirección a _Las Noches_ debía encontrar un donador antes de que amaneciera. El maldito podía ser un dolor en el culo, pero era mi segundo en mando y extrañamente, aun confiaba en él.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Se me terminó de salir de personaje Ulquiorra, pero bueno, esto es un AU. Ya Aizen hizo su aparición, y la guerra se esta acercando cada vez mas. Por si quedaron con la duda, Muramasa tiene un ligero interés en Orihime desde que descubrió quien era.

No sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar, porque realmente estoy muy full con la universidad y estoy empezando también a hacer mi tesis, creo que las horas del día no me alcanzaran para todo lo que tengo que hacer jajja, así que es probable que las actualizaciones se vuelvan algo irregulares.

Mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios, realmente adoro cada uno de ellos *-*

¡Hasta la próxima!


	36. Chapter 36: Uryu

**Capítulo 36**

Me sentía frustrado, de nuevo fuimos atacados y aunque no se originaron bajas dentro de nuestra manada varios de los centinelas resultaron heridos. A pesar de todo lo alerta que estábamos, no nos esperamos a seres que podían salir de las sombras, los demonios eran una amenaza peor que los jaguares, prácticamente podían salir de la nada y atacarnos, nos habían tomado por completo de sorpresa.

Ichigo había regresado unas horas atrás y prácticamente se había encerrado en su habitación con Rukia, había escuchado de otros miembros de la manada que ella había resultado herida en el ataque del club. La manada estaba a mi cargo hasta que él estuviera en condiciones, y yo seguía sintiéndome incapaz de poder mantener el papel de beta de la la segunda ocasión que nos atacaban cuando la manada estaba a mi cuidado, era malditamente frustrante que a pesar de mis intentos de estar alerta y tomar las precauciones necesarias, siga ocurriendo. Esta vez no hubo muertes pero seguía sintiéndose como una derrota porque había heridos.

—Deja de torturarte, no fue tu culpa

La voz de Nemú me sorprendió, no la había escuchado entrar ni acercarse a mí hasta que me abrazó desde atrás apoyándose en mi espalda y pronunciado aquellas palabras, había estado tan concentrado en mis pensamientos con la vista perdida en el ventanal de la oficina. Ella estaba intentando reconfortarme y lo estaba logrado, me sentía mejor el tenerla junto a mí.

La sensación era cálida y cerré mis ojos, permanecí unos minutos disfrutando de ese momento. Maldición, me hubiera vuelto loco si algo le hubiera pasado a ella, no estábamos juntos cuando el ataque inició, pero ella había sido uno de los miembros de la manada que había defendido La Casa con uñas y dientes, me había sentido orgulloso pero a la misma vez culpable. Yo debía mantener a mi pareja segura, y a mi manada, pero parecía que mis esfuerzos no eran los suficientes.

—No puedo evitar el culparme, es la segunda vez que esto sucede… —Ella se alejó haciendo que me moviera instintivamente para buscarla.

Nemú simplemente besó, fue dulce y sin prisa, sus suaves labios me quitaron toda tensión y solo me hizo sentir mejor, ella no era una persona cariñosa, parecía temerle al contacto, pero sentía que el vínculo entre nosotros poco a poco se estaba haciendo más fuerte y tal vez esa era una de las razones por la que ella se estaba soltado más conmigo. No llevábamos mucho enlazados, pero yo podía sentir cada vez más como caía por ella, aunque Nemú no lo supiera, ella me tenía en sus manos, era una sensación tan intensa que realmente ese beso me estaba haciendo olvidar todas las inseguridades que estaba experimentando.

Profundicé el beso explorando su boca, nunca tenía suficiente, quería más y más. Ella se abrazó un poco más a mí casi sin dejar espacio entre nosotros. Mis manos pasearon suavemente por su espalda, quería tenerla para mí de nuevo. Realmente me sentía obsesionado por ella. Mis manos se detuvieron en su espalda baja, rompí el beso y deslicé mis labios suavemente hasta su cuello, deposité un beso en donde ella llevaba mi marca, pude sentir como dejó escapar una especie de suspiro, ese lugar se había vuelto un punto sensible. No pude evitar volver a sus labios y devorarlos, ella correspondió y pude sentir como sus pequeños colmillos surgían, aquel roce fue una sensación tremendamente sensual.

Un carraspeó hizo que la burbuja en la que estábamos se rompiera, ella se ocultó en mi cuello mientras yo veía en dirección a la puerta. Ichigo tenía una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona, sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, el maldito me iba a regresar todas las bromas que le hice cuando él estaba recién enlazado con Rukia. Ahora entendía porque él no había podido mantener sus manos lejos de su pareja, yo lo estaba experimentando en carne propia.

—Para la próxima, pueden asegurar la puerta —dijo devolviéndome mis palabras, maldito karma. Bufé, él solo soltó una carcajada, extrañamente se veía de buen humor, había algo distinto en él.

—Tengo una buena noticia que darle a la manada, algo bueno para terminar esta noche tan tétrica —Parecía ansioso y algo me decía que dentro de toda esta desgracias algo muy bueno debía haber pasado para lograr hacer que Ichigo tuviera ese tipo de expresión—. Nemú, podrías convocarlos en el campo de entrenamiento —pidió tratando de no sonar inquisitivo.

Ella me dirigió una mirada, aun no lograba que dejara esa costumbre, era como si esperara mi aprobación antes de hacer algo, parecía temer cometer algún error como si fuera un pecado capital el errar. Suspiré y asentí, por más que se lo pidiera seguía haciéndolo, ella se dirigió a la salida siendo observada por Ichigo y por mí.

—Definitivamente está progresando —asentí ante las palabras de Ichigo—. Quien iba a pensar que luego de que te burlaras tanto de mí, quedarías igual o hasta peor que yo —Sonrió y palmeó mi hombro, se detuvo junto a mí—. Para que negarlo, nos tienen en sus manos… Maldición, amo cuando el karma da patadas en el culo.

—¿Vas a seguir burlándote? —se encogió de hombros, observó un momento la ventana de aquella oficina.

—Tengo otra noticia que darte y esta no es tan buena —suspiró dejando aquella extraña alegre expresión, y volvió a su típica—. El aquelarre de Ulquiorra también fue atacado —informó sorprendiéndome, a mi mente solo vino un nombre.

—¡¿Orihime?!

—Está bien, acabo de hablar con ella.

Mi cuerpo se relajó ante sus palabras, Orihime era como la hermana que nunca había tenido y realmente quería que ella estuviera siempre bien, sana y protegida, y aunque Ichigo siguiera negándolo, realmente creía que Ulquiorra sería capaz de lograrlo, lo había visto en Seireitei, lo había visto en su mirada, sus ojos no tenía la frialdad que acostumbraba cuando la veía, era como si ella se hubiera vuelto su mundo.

Caí en cuenta en algo que no había notado hasta ahora, si todas las manadas fueron atacadas, incluyendo a los sobrenaturales en Karakura, solo quería decir que esa unión con los demonios había vuelto un enemigo aún más peligroso a los jaguares. Aunque estaba seguro que esa unión no iba a resistir mucho, pero los demonios solos eran ya algo que considerar. Sus habilidades eran sumamente peligrosas y parecían ser alarmantemente numerosos.

—Aizen trató de convencer a Ulquiorra para que se uniera a él. No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero en buena hora vino a descubrir que Orihime era su pareja. Si hubiera sido tal vez en otro momento, estoy seguro que no había rechazado esa oferta o simplemente se hubiera mantenido al margen de todo mientras nosotros nos matábamos —comentó Ichigo pensativo, yo no pude evitar dar media sonrisa, le había costado decir algo bueno de Ulquiorra pero lo había hecho.

—Es increíble que hubieras matado tu orgullo para decir esto

—Esto no sale de aquí, y no te acostumbres. Para mi sigue siendo un maldito que no merece a Orihime, pero hay que agradecer que este de nuestro lado, porque ya mucho tenemos con una jaurías de demonios para anexarle el despiadado clan de Kararakura

Hace un tiempo atrás, mucho antes de que Ywach tomara el control de la manada, el clan de vampiros de Karakura era conocido por tener una fama de despiadados, sobre todo por su príncipe. No obtuvo ese apodo gratis, llevaba décadas inspirando el miedo en los sobrenaturales.

Sus palabras quedaron en mi mente mientras él se sumía de nuevo en sus pensamientos, era cierto lo que había dicho, realmente nunca me había puesto a pensar en la ventaja que representaba tener a Ulquiorra como aliado, el vampiro era letal y para nada piadosos, él acababa sin contemplaciones a quien representara un daño a su aquelarre. Nunca esperé que nuestra manada se viera aliada con él, y menos que nuestra dulce Orihime sería su pareja, pero tampoco pasó nunca por mi mente que Ichigo se iba a convertir en alfa y que yo sería su beta. Definitivamente al destino le gustaba sorprendernos y jugar con nosotros.

Regresé mi mirada a Ichigo cuando noté que aún seguía sumido en silencio, él estaba ideando algo, tenía esa expresión de concentración. Ichigo era un lobo impulsivo, buen luchador pero muy fácil de alterar, aunque desde que tomó el papel de alfa de la manada, empezaba a ver un poco más de serenidad en él, pensaba más sus acciones y de alguna manera podía ver una nueva madurez en él.

—¿Cómo están las demás manadas? —pregunté sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—El peor ataque fue en el norte, seguida de Karakura. El norte hasta declaró la guerra y está llamándonos a que nos unamos a ella

—¿Kempachi accedió? —pregunté sorprendido, aquel hombre era una persona extraña e irrazonable .

—Había accedido pero incrementaron más su deseo de participar, parecen que los demonios tocaron a quien menos debían tocar —comentó, yo lo vi por unos segundos, ¿Acaso….

—¿Yachiru? — Ichigo asintió. Maldición, ahora si iba a desatarse el infierno en la tierra.

—Resultó herida en el ataque y Kempachi quiere que paguen con sangre, eso puede ser un punto a favor para nosotros. Tenemos un enemigo en común.

—¿Cómo planean…

—Está convocada una segunda reunión de emergencia, pero por lo que hemos experimentando ninguno quiere dejar su manada sin tener un plan. Así que será por videoconferencia, de algo tenía que servir el maldito dolor de cabeza que me causó Nell para que modernizar toda la maldita casa —sonreí por sus palabras, realmente Nell había sido un dolor en el culo con eso—. Eso es algo que también quiero hablar contigo, voy plantear una propuesta pero primero quiero que la escuches, y me digas que opinas —La seriedad de sus palabras me hizo observarlo, el brillo en sus ojos mostró su decisión.

*.*.*

Nemú había hecho un buen trabajo, todos los que estaban en condiciones estaban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento, me acerqué a ella y enlacé nuestras manos. Ichigo se colocó en el centro, me di cuenta que ni Rukia ni mi padre estaban, pero asumí que ambos estarían en la habitación del alfa, una recuperándose y el otro vigilando su recuperación.

—Sé que ha sido una noche difícil, pero creo que a pesar de todo, el esfuerzo de nuestro beta fue lo suficiente para no tener pérdidas ni experimentar nada como aquella fatídica noche —Las palabras de Ichigo me hicieron sentir un poco mejor, al igual que las miradas de admiración de la manada, realmente había dado todo para no volver a vivir lo de aquella noche—. Con sinceridad, mi noche terminó con una de las mejores noticias que me podrían dar. Rukia, mi pareja, está en estado, por lo que nuestra manada tendrá muy pronto un nuevo integrante…

La manada prácticamente reventó en júbilo, siempre era agradable saber que nuevos cachorros venían en camino. Sonreí, feliz por eso, Ichigo estaba formando su propia familia y se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero alfa para la manada con la madurez que había estado mostrando. Sentí un apretón en mi mano, observé a Nemú. Me sorprendí de ver una suave y hermosa sonrisa, ella solo sonreía muy pocas veces, pero esa era especial, tierna. Besé su frente antes de volver a prestar atención a las palabras de Ichigo.

—Ahora, quiero que aseguren todo el perímetro y sucedan cambios de guardias con gran frecuencia, todos debemos estar alertas ante la amenaza, por un tiempo estará prohibido que los cachorros, los ancianos o quien no pueda luchar este fuera de La Casa sin supervisión adecuada. Debemos cuidarnos unos con otros ¿Entendido?

—Sí, alfa

—Pueden ir a descansar, el cambió de guardia esta próximo así que los centinelas pueden ir preparándose para sublevar a los que estaban en este momento de guardia

—Sí, alfa

La manada se dispersó, Ichigo observó un momento el bosque que nos rodeaba, parecía querer asegurarse que todo fuera bien. Instintivamente yo también intenté detectar que todo estuviera el orden, y parecía estarlo, los únicos olores en el ambiente era de nuestros lobos. Nemú soltó mi mano y se acercó a Ichigo, llamando nuestra atención.

—¿Puedo ir con Rukia? —La pregunta tomó un momento desprevenido a Ichigo, pero luego asintió sonriéndole.

—Tal vez lo necesite, antes de que me fuera de nuestra habitación despertó y la noticia digamos que la dejó algo sorprendida, tal vez el verte le ayude. Ni Rangiku, ni Nell, ni mucho menos Orihme van a poder venir en estos días, es muy peligroso. Tus eres la única persona con la que se puede sentir cómoda en este momento, así que si, te estaría agradecido si vas con ella.

Ella asintió ante sus palabras y volvió a La Casa, ambos la observamos hasta que ingresó, Ichigo volvió su mirada a mí. Podía ver su curiosidad y supe lo que iba a preguntar, mi padre había hecho las pruebas faltantes a Nemú, suspiré, odiaba que mi pareja tuviera que pasar por eso, pero era la única manera de saber qué diablos le había administrado y lo más preocupante era si en un futuro eso podía afectarle.

—¿Ryuken ha descubierto algo?

—Su metabolismo se sigue adaptando a la droga, aun no puede determinar que componentes le administraron pero si notó algo, ella definitivamente no era mestiza. Su cambió se dio completamente por la droga, en sus genes no hay nada de vampirismo, creo que Barragan tiene en sus manos una de las drogas más peligrosas para nuestro mundo— Ichigo frunció el ceño, lo que le estaba diciendo era algo delicado.

—Aizen mencionó su nombre, Ulquiorra piensa que Baraggan también conectado al demonio

—Mierda —bufé, al parecer a nuestra región habían llegado todos los males del mundo y nos querían atacar al mismo tiempo.

*.*.*

Nemú regresó unas horas después, la sentí entrar a la habitación de forma silenciosa para no "despertarme", realmente yo había intentado descansar pero solo había logrado cerrar los ojos, el sueño parecía haberse esfumado y mi mente no dejaba de rememorar todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, se supone que debía dormir el tiempo restante antes de la reunión que tenía Ichigo con los demás alfas, me había pedido estar presente pero yo sentía que realmente no iba a rendir en esa reunión.

Ella se acercó a la cama y se deslizó cerca de mí, yo no pude evitar sonreír, sin abrir los ojos la rodeé con mis brazos sorprendiéndola. Nemú escondió su rostro en mi pecho, y escuché como su respiración se acompasaba con la mía luego del susto que le había dado, el suave olor del cabello de mi pareja era hipnótico, todo en ella realmente parecía atraerme como un imán.

—Pensé que dormías —susurró.

—No he podido

—¿No dejas de pensar en lo sucedido? —Se incorporó para verme.

—Si…pero no quiero hablar de eso, ¿Qué tal está Rukia? —pregunté, queriendo desviar el tema.

Ella se sentó en la cama, estaba emocionada por lo que iba a decirme, parecía que le alegraba lo que estaba sucediendo con Rukia, y la entendía. Era una excelente notica y un respiro dentro de todo este caos que estábamos viviendo. Nemú se ve como una persona algo indiferente con respecto a su alrededor pero realmente era alguien sensible y parecía ser empática.

—Creo que está asustada, pero al mismo tiempo… ¿feliz? No sé cómo explicarlo, pero ella parece enojada y al mismo tiempo alegre con la noticia. No la entiendo mucho —confesó, hizo una expresión tierna de confusión que no pude evitar acercarme y darle un beso casto en sus labios, tomándola de sorpresa.

—Debe estar queriendo ahorcar a Ichigo, aunque ella solita se metió en esto —dije riéndome, ella me vio pensativa, como si estuviera analizando mis palabras.

—No creo que lo quiera matar, él llegó hace un rato y a pesar de que lo insultó, cuando él la abrazó no quiso que la soltara, parecía sentirse bien al estar en contacto con él —Sonreí por su comentario, tomé su brazo haciendo que ella se volviera acostar, la abracé dejando que se apoyara en mi pecho.

—Es su loba, a partir de ahora ella necesitara constantemente ese tipo de cariño, es uno de sus síntomas. No te extrañe que empiece a comportarse distinto, va a ser más protectora con las personas a su alrededor, va a ser muy celosa con Ichigo, y va a tener muchos cambios de humor. El embarazo de una shifters es muy parecido al de las mujeres humanas, pero digamos que un poco más intenso, nosotros somos más instintivos y ella experimentará esos cambios con más violencia

—Ichigo se veía muy feliz —susurró luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—Debe estar emocionado, es su primer cachorro y es con su pareja, así que debe sentir una emoción indescriptible

—¿Tú también lo deseas? —Su voz se escuchó muy baja y no entendí a que se refería.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ella alzó su rostro para verme, estaba muy cerca y ella expresaba mucha curiosidad.

—Un niño. ¿Si yo lo tuviera también tendrías esa misma emoción que Ichigo? —Por un momento me quedé sin habla observándola, y ella pareció interpretar de mala manera mi silencio, se incorporó un poco, y desvió su mirada de mí—. ¿O no es así? —reaccioné ante la duda en su voz.

—Claro que tendría esa misma emoción, eres mi pareja, y la persona que se ha vuelto casi todo mi mundo, obvio que sería una maravillosa noticia y que estaría igual o más emocionado que Ichigo. Solo que…aún estamos aprendiendo del otro, podemos tomarlo con calma y por ahora solo disfrutar de los dos ¿No lo crees así?

—Tienes razón…yo no estoy lista para eso —suspiró aliviada, la abracé.

Mi pareja se estaba preocupando por mi felicidad sobre la de ella, pero definitivamente yo no quería que fuera así, ella había sufrido mucho y tenía demasiadas heridas que curar, y mucho por vivir. Yo quería una familia pero en cuanto ambos estuviéramos listo para tenerla.

—En un futuro podemos considerarlo, por ahora solo disfrutemos de esto —susurré, pude ver en sus ojos que ella quería decirme algo más.

—Uryu…—pero pareció finalmente arrepentirse—Nada, descansa. Yo velaré tu sueño

Medité unos segundos si debía hacer que me dijera lo que por su mente pasaba, pero decidí mejor no hacerlo. Cuando ella quisiera compartirlo, lo haría y yo la escucharía, la volví a rodear con mis brazos, definitivamente esta era mi nueva forma favorita de dormir, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello.

—Debes despertarme antes de que Ichigo me saque a patadas de esta habitación —comenté cerrando a mis ojos, ella bufó haciéndome reír.

—Que lo intente

—Esa es mi valiente pareja…pero realmente necesito que lo hagas, Ichigo tendrá una reunión importante y debo estar presente —La escuché suspirar.

—Está bien, pero ya duerme

Cerré mis ojos, permitiendo que esta sensación de comodidad me atrapara y que el olor de mi pareja me mantuviera en ese estado de relajación perfecto para poder descansar. Cada momento me sentía más agradecido de la pareja que el destino había elegido para mí, ella era perfecta, y definitivamente lo que necesitaba en mi vida. Lo único que lamentaba es que la hubiera encontrado tan tarde como para evitar que ella sufriera lo que sufrió. Pero ahora estaba conmigo y yo no iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera. Me dejé llevar por el sueño con ese pensamiento.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Por fin tuve un respiro jajaja tenía este capitulo a medio acabar y no había tenido tiempo de continuarlo. Espero que lo disfruten

 **Mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios, me encantan *-***

Cass: Te entiendo, voy a tratar de no dejarlos porque yo también quede mal por culpa de Tite, haré mi esfuerzo para darle un buen final y sin cabos sueltos a esta historia.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	37. Chapter 37: Tatsuki

Capítulo 37

La tensión era palpable en el departamento de Tsukishima, los guerreros demonios decidimos reunirnos tanto antiguos como reclutas, en ese momento caí en cuenta en lo poco que éramos, no pasábamos de veinte. La situación era grave, Tsukishima había ido junto a varios de los antiguos, y efectivamente, encontraron una fisura en la dimensión prisión Hueco Mundo, Aizen debía haber utilizado aquella oportunidad para escapar con su séquito de demonios a su mando.

Era oficial, Aizen era de nuevo un peligro para el mundo humano, y aunque todos intuíamos que aún se mantenía en Dangai, ninguno era capaz de localizarlo. Así que fuimos convocados para poder decir que acciones tomar, nuestra dimensión seguía con su cotidianidad, nadie a parte de nosotros está consciente que el de los humanos estaba en un inminente peligro.

A pesar de que nosotros éramos de una dimensión distinta a la de los humanos, los guerreros demonios habían nacido y se formaban para proteger la brecha entre nuestras dimensiones, los demonios errantes y descontrolados estaban bajo nuestro cuidado y cualquier desastre causado por ellos era nuestra responsabilidad.

Los demonios no éramos seres muy de normas o leyes, ni siquiera estaba segura de que tuviéramos moral, pero nuestra naturaleza era ser orgullosos y algo que era como un estilo de dogma para nosotros era el no atacar a humanos inocentes, no había gracia sino más bien era un acto completamente aberrante para nosotros. La maldad en el alma de los humanos era lo que nos alimentaba, pero había demonios que llevaban eso a otro nivel y disfrutaban de pervertir almas inocentes, mancharlas y luego devorarlas.

—Ordenaremos un cierre en la brecha, nadie entrará ni saldrá de esta dimensión hasta que demos con el paradero de Aizen, necesito que todas las rutas no oficiales de salida también sean selladas —dijo uno de los antiguos, Giriko, él había sido el mentor de Tsukishima y era alguien que yo admiraba, pero en ese momento no estaba muy a favor de lo que decía.

—¿Y los que ya lograron escapar?, ¿Dejaremos a los humano a merced de ellos?, ¿Qué asegura que Aizen sigue aquí? —expuse mi opinión.

El solo pensar en el caos que podían causar los demonios de Aizen que quedaran atrapados en la dimensión de los humanos me daba escalofrío. No pude evitar pensar en Renji, había descubierto que era mi pareja, él era fuerte pero no era inmortal, podía sangrar y también podía morir. Si cerraban el cruce, todos quedaríamos de este lado, yo iba enloquecer por la necesidad de saber si él estaba bien, porque si, no llevaba casi nada siendo su pareja, pero ya forma parte de mí y no lo iba a perderlo cuando apenas estaba conociendo y disfrutando de tenerlo.

—Aizen aún no ha creado un lugar adecuado para poder mantenerse en esa dimensión, aún debe estar aquí junto a sus hombres —Las palabras de Tsukishima calmaron la tensión que generé, pero de alguna manera no me hicieron sentir mejor como deberían, sabía que no iba a poder concentrarme si existía una posibilidad que no fuera cierto aquello.

Intenté volver a refutar pero Tsukishima me envió una mirada de advertencia, yo aún no le había dicho lo que recién había descubierto, que aquel lobo pelirrojo que me salvó era en realidad mi pareja, él no tenía ni idea de lo que en mi mente pasaba en este momento. Permanecí en silencio mientras Giriko seguía dando las indicaciones de lo que íbamos a realizar, decidí aceptar la decisión, confiaba en Tsukishima, y sabía que él también estaba interesado en mantener seguro la dimensión humana, aun no entendía como él había terminado en Las Noches, ni como había conocido a Grimmjow ni Ulquiorra, y mucho menos porque razón le gustaba trabajar de bartender en el lugar algunas noches, pero estaba segura que de alguna manera él también quería proteger ese lugar.

—De acuerdo. Todos a…

Las palabras de se perdieron con el sonido de una explosión, logré detener la llamarada que hizo explotar el ventanal de la sala del lujoso apartamento antes de que me golpeara. Al levantar la mirada ya no había pared ni ventanal, el apartamento de Tsukishima era uno de los más elevados del edificio, nadie en sus sano juicio atacaría el hogar de los guerreros demonios, nadie exceptuando a Aizen y sus seguidores.

Recorrí con mí mirada mí alrededor sorprendiéndome, habían derribado a cinco de mis compañeros con el ataque, no estaba segura si estaban vivos o muertos. Los demás aun seguíamos en shock, Tsukishima fue el primero en reaccionar y se lanzó por el hueco donde antes había estado el ventanal, yo lo seguí. Caí en rol tratando de aplacar el golpe, eran siete malditos pisos y yo aún seguía siendo mestiza, apenas me incorporé tuve que evitar el primer asalto.

—Qué bueno que nos volvemos a encontrar, preciosa —bufé, reconocía esa voz.

Era el maldito de la otra vez que me había causado mis heridas, corrí empezando a crear fuego con mis manos con intención de golpearlo, él fue más veloz y antes de que fuera capaz de tocarlo se había movido y me esperaba con su puño elevando, el choque de ambos nos lanzó al aire por la onda expansiva, choqué contra uno de los edificios aturdiéndome, mi vista se volvió borrosa, como pude me puse de pie, podía oír los gritos de batallas de mis compañeros y también de las personas que quedaron atrapadas en el enfrentamiento.

En esta dimensión siempre era de noche, por lo que siempre estaba en constante movimiento y circulación, por lo que este enfrentamiento inevitablemente originaria perdidas de demonios que ni conocimiento tenían de lo que ocurría. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de concentrarme en la batalla, Tsukishima luchaba con ambos al mismo tiempo, varios guerreros se unieron y más de los seguidores de Aizen había llegado.

Los viejos eran más agiles que nosotros, no podía evitar admirar la forma en la que luchaban, pero yo era también un guerrero y no siempre iba estar cubierta por las alas de Tsukishima. Reaparecí detrás de uno de los que atacaban a mi mentor y formé una bola de fuego que impactó contra su pecho, él lucho para librarse pero yo no lo solté hasta que mi mano atravesó su pecho.

El lugar era un caos, antes de que pudiera ir contra el siguiente, alguien me tomó por el cuello y me lanzó unos metros lejos de donde estaba, golpeé contra una de las ventanas de un edificio y sentí como mi espalda se destrozaba gracias a los vidrios, unas manos me apresaron contra el suelo, y al alzar mi mirada me encontré con el primero que me había atacado, sus ojos había pasado a ser completamente negros, estaba completamente transformado.

—Nunca alguien había escapado de mis manos, no tienes ni idea del deseo que tengo de acabar contigo —Su voz estaba llena de odio y resentimiento.

—Y-ya quisieras

Logré decir antes de que mis manos impactaran contra él, dejó escapar una maldición cuando lo quemé, aflojó un poco el agarre por lo que aproveché el momento, me incliné golpeando su cabeza con mi frente con la mayor fuerza que pude, él me soltó y yo lo pateé, había estado tan aturdido que fui capaz de tomarlo desprevenido, lo empujé por la ventana que yo había atravesado minutos atrás y estrellé su cráneo contra el suelo, sus sangre negra adorno una sección de la calle.

—Tatsuki, sígueme —La voz de mi mentor me hizo desviar la vista de aquella escena para verlo.

Tsukishima se había librado de los que lo atacaban, los demás seguían luchando pero había visto como varios de nuestros guerreros antiguos tomaban caminos diferente al verse libre de los atacante, supe enseguida la razón, iba a cerrar las entradas a Dangai. Tsukishima me estaba llevando a una de las entradas alternas, mi corazón se aceleró, temía que realmente no estuviéramos tomando la mejor decisión.

—No es hora de dudar —me dijo.

Llegamos a un lago en los límites de Dangai, este era uno de los portales alternos, él se acercó a un monumento cerca del lago, sabía que los guerreros eran los únicos capaces de cerrar las entradas pero no tenía idea de que ritual llevaban a cabo. Extrañamente lo único que logré ver que hacía era deslizar su mano, susurrar algo y el portal se volvió visible, podía ver perfectamente un bosque a través del agua

Algo estremeció completamente el piso, sentí que por un momento iba a caer pero logré estabilizarme. Busqué la mirada de Tsukishima sin comprender nada, ¿Qué había sido eso?, de alguna manera sentía que algo había cambiado. Aun podía ver el portal por lo que aún no lo había cerrado y no entendía que esperaba para hacerlo.

—Giriko acaba de cerrar la brecha y con ellos la habilidad de nosotros aparecer en la otra dimensión, las rutas alternas son las únicas que en este momento permiten cruzar —observé de nuevo el portal, seguía teniendo la duda de eso—. Tatsuki, tienes una nueva misión. Tu junto a otros guerreros que ya deben estar en cada punto de las rutas, van a cruzar y velar que realmente no haya peligro para los humanos, los demás permaneceremos dentro frenando a Aizen —abrí mis ojos sorprendida por sus palabras.

—¿Están seguro de esto? —Éramos muy poco como para separarnos, Tsukishima se acercó y para mi sorpresa acarició mi cabello como no lo hacía desde que era una niña, de alguna manera aquello me hizo sentir insegura, como si se estuviera despidiendo.

—Es nuestro deber, además si con anterioridad los guerreros lograron capturar a Aizen en Hueco Mundo, ¿por qué nosotros no podremos hacer lo mismo? —Tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta pero por su mirada sabía que él ya había tomado su decisión, suspiré.

—De acuerdo, pero cuídense y vayan con cuidado, Aizen no parece ser un juego de niños —comenté, caminé hasta el portal, no pude evitar dirigirle una última mirada a Tsukishima.

—Que lo digas ofende mi inteligencia y orgullo. Vete…Salúdame a tu pareja lobo —dijo lo último lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuchara mientras cruzaba.

Maldito, nunca había podido engañarlo ni ocultarle nada, parecía saber absolutamente todo del mundo, y tal vez lo sabía, su habilidad lo ayuda.

*.*.*

El bosque estaba en completa oscuridad, era de noche en esta dimensión, traté de moverme a través de las sombras hasta la manada del Oeste, pero como había dicho Tsukishima, era cierto que al cerrar la brecha se anulaban la habilidad de las sombras, lo que agradecía que por lo menos mantenía mi habilidad con el fuego. No estaba segura si estaba siguiendo el camino correcto a esa manada, ni siquiera estaba segura si estaba en los bosques de su territorio, pero a algún lado debía llegar.

Caminé unos cuantos minutos antes de escuchar las primeras patas caer, los primeros shifters lobos aparecieron, por lo menos si había caído en una manada de lobos, pero ninguno era al que yo necesitaba ver en este momento, tampoco era ninguno de los que conocía. En ese momento caí en cuenta que tal vez no había reconocido el bosque y realmente no estaba cerca de la manada Oeste. Odiaba el hecho de no poder trasladarme a través de las sombras.

Uno de los lobos, de pelaje marrón claro me gruñó al verme y estuvo a punto de darme un buen mordisco si yo no hubiera tenido buenos reflejos para esquivarlo. Eran cuatro, y uno de ellos era una loba de pelaje arenoso algo más pequeña que los demás, todos parecían verme como amenaza, bufé, maldita sea mi mala suerte. Esquive a otros intentando controlarme para no herirlos, no sabía si eran aliados de Grimmjow o de la manada del Oeste, no quería lastimarlos.

Logré noquear a dos de los lobos, pero los otros dos eran más difícil de tomar desprevenidos, eran guerreros natos y definitivamente me veían como su enemigo, el primer zarpazo de garras me golpeó en la espalda haciéndome sisear por el dolor, la loba había logrado alcanzarme. Logré alejarme antes de que unos colmillos se clavaran en mis piernas, los malditos eran letales y me veían como su próxima víctima.

—Maldición, soy aliada de Grimmjow, del concilio de Karakura —bufé, la loba se detuvo ante mis palabras, pero el lobo blanco que la acompañaba simplemente empezó a rodearme, como si esperara una orden para atacarme.

La loba se transformó en una mujer bajita, de cabellos rubios y postura ruda, su mirada era igual de peligrosa que en su forma de lobo, pero su apariencia no inspiraba lo mismo, por un momento me hizo dudar, se veía realmente joven pero esa mirada letal guardaba demasiados años para engañarme. Me escaneó completamente con esos ojos miel como si esperaba que yo demostrada miedo o alguna debilidad para lanzarse sobre mí. Sonreí con arrogancia, pareció molestarse por mi actitud.

—¿Quién eres? Los demonios no son bienvenidos en este territorio, estamos en guerra, ¿cómo sé que realmente eres quien dice ser? —Su voz era arrogante y realmente ruda.

—No tengo nada para comprobarlo, pero tengo información valiosa tanto para tu líder como para Grimmjow, sé que una reunión sería convocada para esta misma noche, necesito estar presente —La mujer me vio un momento sorprendida, luego soltó una carcajada burlona, la maldita me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

—Ja, tú debes estar loca si piensas que tomare tu palabra como ley

—Mi nombre es Tatsuki, soy una guerrera demonio del lado de Grimmjow, y mi pareja es Renji Abarai de la manada del Oeste. Si quieres una guerra con el concilio de Karakura, los guerreros demonios y con la manada del Oeste por mí no hay problema, podemos atacarnos y ver quien sobrevive. Debe ser un juego de niños para tu manada enfrentarse a ellos más Aizen y los jaguares —dije molesta, ella permaneció unos minutos en silencio, estudiando mis palabras, no pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa arrogante.

El lobo que me estaba merodeando se había detenido, también me evaluaba con sus hostiles ojos dorados, parecía que mis palabras lo habían preocupado. Aquella mujer debía ser alguien importante, porque él parecía estar esperando sus indicaciones. Finalmente la loba bufó y realizó una seña en su dirección.

—Kensei, ve a la manada y dile a Shinji que tenemos compañía en nuestra frontera, informa de esta conversación —El lobo dudó un momento en obedecer, me veía a mí y luego a la mujer—. No me ofendas, estaré bien. Ve con él y tráelo.

El lobo terminó de asentir y corrió internándose en el bosque, perdiéndose de mi vista. Mi sonrisa arrogante aumentó de tamaño, amaba salirme con la mía y más si con eso molestaba a alguien más. La mujer rodó mis ojos, no parecía muy feliz de mi presencia, algo lógico, seguía siendo un demonio, mestiza, pero demonio al fin. Ellos estaban en media guerra y sabía que a toda costa iban a proteger su manada, por eso no me llevaban hasta el alfa. Dejó de estudiarme y se aproximó a los dos lobos que estaban inconsciente, ella los examinó, parecía estar revisando que aun estuvieran con vida, lo estaban, solo los había noqueado.

—Así que estoy en el Sur —comenté, ella me observó pero yo la ignoré y solo observé mí alrededor, había oído el nombre del alfa de la manada del sur—. Maldito, Tsukishima. No me pudo avisar en donde iba a terminar.

—A ver señorita importante. ¿Cómo es que un demonio terminó del lado de Grimmjow y siendo pareja de un lobo de la manada oeste? —comentó.

—Esa es una historia muy larga, que realmente a ti no te importa —Ella dejó salir un gruñido.

—Maldita, realmente no me importara darte un buen mordisco para quitarte esa sonrisa

—Inténtalo, loba —dije sin borrar mi sonrisa, ella era muy fácil de molestar, estuvo a punto de saltarme encima sino fuera por una voz que la interrumpió y detuvo.

—Hiyori, ¿Por qué estas recibiendo de esta forma a nuestra invitada?

Reconocí perfectamente al alfa de esa manada, cabellos rubio y aquella extraña sonrisa, porque simplemente no pude haber caído en la manada del Este o por lo menos en Karakura, lo había visto en la reunión que interrumpí en Las Noches y realmente no me sentía cómoda a su alrededor, tenía una personalidad algo extraña, y no sabía que pensar de él. Agradecí que por lo menos no caí en la del norte, ahí sí que era probable que no hubiera evitado que me atacaran.

—¿Invitada? —Bufó la loba—. Si te refieres a ella, que irrumpió en nuestra manada, creo que ambos tenemos definiciones distintas de esa palabra

—Ella es nuestra querida aliada —sonrió acercándose—. Su nombre es Tatsuki, una guerrera demonio mestiza

—¿Mestiza? —Shinji ignoró la pregunta de loba y solo me observaba con curiosidad.

—Grimmjow no me informó que vendrías a nuestra manada

—No lo sabe, y es realmente urgente que hable con él y con el resto de ustedes —Él sonrió y asintió por mis palabras, me dio la espalda he indicó que lo siguiera, el maldito era muy confiado o me estaba ofendiendo.

—Llegaste en un buen momento, estamos a unos minutos de iniciar nuestra reunión así que sígueme

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Tengo una sorpresa, hoy hay doble actualización como recompensa por lo que he tardado en actualizar. Espero que lo disfruten

En este capitulo lo dedique mas que todo para mostrar un poco sobre el reino de los demonios y un poquito de la manada del sur. La guerra ya esta aquí.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios *-*


	38. Chapter 38: Rangiku

**Capítulo 38**

Sentía demasiada ansiedad y nerviosismo, Gin había dejado la habitación una hora atrás para poder asistir a Byakuya en la reunión que iban a tener. Sabía que él seguía estando bajo el mismo techo, solo a unas cuantas habitaciones, pero me sentía extrañamente dependiente, quería que estuviera siempre a mi vista, me sentía ansiosa y fuera de mi misma. El ataque me había dejado en un estado de nerviosismo que hasta ahora no había notado, estaba controlando el impulso de ir por Gin, iba a ser difícil para él que yo estuviera presente en esa reunión. Era una discusión entre alfas y betas, mi presencia iba a ser una distracción, además, sabía que él no podría concentrarse porque aunque se lo repitiera quinientas veces, él parecía saber más de mí que yo misma, y veía que yo no estaba realmente tan bien como se lo decía.

Me abracé, volví a recordar esos pequeños momentos que llegaron cuando él me tocaba, no entendía porque mi mente lo sacaba a relucir. Gin no era ellos, su toque era suave, había cariño y comprensión, eran caricias y no había nada de violencia, ¿Por qué mi mente no podía simplemente olvidar todo? ¿Realmente ellos habían arruinado hasta esa parte de mí? ¿Yo no podría ni siquiera disfrutar completamente a mi pareja por mis miedos?

Llevé involuntariamente mi mano a mi cuello, ni siquiera llevaba la marca que debería llevar como su pareja, sentí ganas de llorar, sabía que no era el momento para demostrar lo rota que estaba, estábamos en plena guerra, y contra seres que ni siquiera sabemos cómo combatir, no debía haber espacio en mi mente que otra cosa que defender a lo que en este momento estaba considerando mi familia. Oculté mi rostro entre mis manos, debía mantenerme fuerte, no podía de nuevo caer en esa desesperación, no era el momento. Gin me había demostrado unas horas atrás que él me amaba a pesar de mis demonios, él me quería, lo veía en esos hermosos ojos, él realmente era sincero conmigo.

—¿Puedo saber con qué te torturas? —La voz de Soi Fong por poco me mata de un susto, odiaba cuando se aparecía de esa manera. Se había dejado caer en uno de los muebles que decoraba la habitación.

Me senté en la cama tratando de no demostrar que hace unos momentos me estaba desmoronando, sabía que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, porque sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en mí. De alguna manera a veces sentía que ella tenía la habilidad de desnudar el alma de las personas, era muy observadora, era lo único que veía en común que Byakuya y ella tenían. Me hacían sentir desnuda, al principio era incomodo, pero finalmente me adapte a ellos, aunque en este momento detestaba que lo hiciera, hoy no me sentía tan fuerte mentalmente.

—No dejes que un ataque de esos malditos te afecte —Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, podía ver que había sido incómodo para ella decirlo pero parecía querer hacerme sentir bien.

—Lo sé, ¿Estas preocupada por mí? —dije con tono burlón, ella bufó.

—Nada de eso, solo aclaro que tú no eres débil, así que eso no debe afectarte

 _Si supieras._ Decidí dejar que siguiera pensando eso, sus palabras a pesar de todo me hacían sentir bien. Yo realmente no me sentía afectada por el ataque, el maldito me había tomado desprevenida pero sabía que para una próxima vez, sabría mejor que hacer y cómo luchar. Observé a Soi Fong sonriéndole, ella se encogió de hombros, se incorporó y empezó a detallar la habitación, podía ver que ella también estaba algo ansiosa, a Byakuya no le gustaba que ella estuviera presente en las reuniones con los alfas, porque el alfa de sur parecía tener un extraño interés por los elfs.

—Algo me dices que estas inquieta por lo mismo que yo —Ella detuvo sus pasos frente a la ventana, no parecía estar observando el paisaje sino más bien analizando lo que estaba por decir.

—Me frustra no poder estar en esa reunión, —me sorprendió lo honesta que fue en ese momento, Soi Fong casi nunca exteriorizaba sentimientos como incertidumbre, miedo, ni nada por el estilo, parecía muy orgullosa para eso, pero en ese momento si podía sentir la tensión en su voz—. ¡Maldición!, soy la pareja del alfa, algún beneficio debería tener esta mierda, ¡Pero no! Estoy aquí, sin saber qué coño es lo que tanto discuten —No espere para nada aquella explosión que tuvo y ella pareció no darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Primera vez que te oigo admitir que es tu pareja —dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Ya no puedo negarlo —suspiró resignada dejándose caer de nuevo en el mueble, no pude evitar reír.

—Realmente no pudiste negarlo desde el momento que regresaste, la marca en tu cuello es algo…es demasiado evidente—comenté, ella instintivamente se llevó la mano a su cuello, por un momento pareció querer ocultarla pero luego desistió y volvió a suspirar.

—Ni lo menciones, aún estoy molesta con él por eso

La observé sin entender ¿Soi Fong no había querido ser marcada? ¿Byakuya la había marcado contra su voluntad? Algo muy dentro de mí me decía que aquello no era como yo lo estaba entendiendo, Byakuya no parecía ser ese tipo de shifters y Soi Fong era muy fuerte y ágil como para que hicieran algo en contra de su voluntad. Había escuchado muy pocos casos de parejas que han sido marcadas sin consentimiento, eran muy pocos pero los habían y eran historias horrible, llenas de violencia y muerte.

—¿No querías que te marcara? —No pude evitar dejar salir la pregunta, ni tampoco el tono de horror con él que lo hice. Ella pareció un momento pensar su respuesta.

—No es no quisiera, —susurró, Soi Fong estaba actuando muy extraño, tenía la sensación que no era la única que hoy se sentía insegura y con miedo—, odio lo que significa, me hace sentir como un….

—¿Animal? —completé al ver como dudaba en decirlo mientras me veía. No podía entender perfectamente lo que sentía porque yo había nacido shifters, era natural en nuestra especie, pero sabía que para los elfs era distinto, ellos parecían ser seres racionales y con dominio, dejarse llevar por sus instintos debía ser algo abominable para ellos—. Soi Fong, nosotros somos mitad animal, es normal que tengamos esa manera de demostrar nuestro afecto —traté de aclararle.

—¿Afecto? Yo lo siento más como algo posesivo, como si marcaran su territorio —bufó, yo no pude evitar sonreír.

—Puede que tenga algo de eso, pero para nosotros es natural, y de alguna manera, portamos con orgullo esa marca, porque simboliza que estamos unido a alguien de manera recíproca en cuerpo y alma.

—Es más genial si los dos son lobos —Por un momento juré que había imaginado esas palabras.

—¿Perdón? —Mi tono de sorpresa pareció hacerla darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pareció molesta consigo misma pero aun así aclaró la razón por la que lo decía.

—Yo no puedo dejarle la misma marca en su cuello, no soy una loba.

—Soi, no solo es la marca, cuando nos enlazamos nuestros olores se mezclan, tu probablemente no lo sientas porque no tienes el mismo olfato que nosotros, pero sabemos cuándo alguien esta enlazado

Ella pareció pensar en mis palabras, yo no pude evitar llevar mi mano a mi cuello, ella tenía una marca que no valoraba, y yo deseaba esa marca pero no la podía tener. A veces el destino podía ser algo cruel. Caí en cuenta en lo que había hecho cuando noté que Soi Fong veía con curiosidad en mi dirección, y supe que el momento que había postergado tanto había llegado, la pregunta que movería mis cimientos, y yo definitivamente aún no estaba lista para responderla.

—Yo no soy de meterme en la vida de los demás pero si piensas de esa manera por qué…

—¿No llevo su marca? No la llevo física pero ya mi alma es de él —traté de desviar el tema.

—Una pregunta inoportuna ¿cierto?

—Viejas heridas que aun están sanando —fue lo único que pude decirle, ella asintió, pero en sus ojos podía ver su curiosidad.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que demuestras, loba.

—Y tu más sensible de lo que quieres admitir, elf.

—Una guerra está llegando a nosotros, Rangiku, y hay que estar lista. No vamos a tener tiempo de quebrarnos, así que te sugiero que saques eso que te oprime antes de que inicie, es mejor que puedas poner toda tu concentración en sobrevivir y que esta manada no sea afectada —comentó sorprendiéndome.

—No esperaba un consejo de tu parte

—Tengo mis momentos…ahora, voy a ver si puedo expiar —se incorporó y desapareció.

Suspiré al volverme a quedar sola, ojala pudiera tener esa habilidad, tal vez la próxima le diría que me llevara con ella. Las palabras de Soi Fong volvieron a mi mente, tenía razón, había llegado el momento de tal vez contarle todo a Gin, eso podía ayudarme, lo necesitaba hacer. No podía seguir reprimiéndome, y tampoco podía seguir preocupándolo. La guerra ya estaba aquí y no iba a estar tranquila si yo no terminaba de solucionar todo con él. Él se merecía saber quién era realmente su pareja y él….decidiría si me seguiría manteniendo como tal.

*.*.*

Escuché unos pasos apresurados en el vestíbulo, abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación con curiosidad y pude escuchar la voz de Renji, parecía algo alterado. Sin poder evitarlo me asomé, Renji parecía estar a punto de explotar, Gin y Byakuya estaba frente de él, Soi extrañamente se encontraba apoyada en uno de los muebles sin hacer comentario alguno, parecía estar atenta a lo que se decía.

—Ella no es uno de los que están en Dangai, ¿puedes calmarte? —Gin parecía estar tratando de hablar con Renji, el pelirrojo parecía muy alterado, y estaba segura que mi pareja no estaba escogiendo las parejas adecuadas.

—No me pidas que me calme, hace unas horas estabas que caminabas por las paredes de preocupación por Rangiku, ¡No tienes moral de decirme esto!, ¡Tú sabes muy bien lo que se siente!

—Esperen…—Los tres lobos dirigieron su atención a Soi Fong—. Me perdí, ¿esa mestiza es tu pareja? —Gin se frotó la frente, sabía que la elf lo sacaba de sus casillas rápido.

—Su nombre es Tatsuki, y si lo es —confirmó Renji de manera brusca, yo me cubrí mi boca sorprendida, ahora todo tenía sentido de porque él se había comportado de esa manera con alguien que acababa de conocer.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó Soi Fong.

—No te estoy diciendo que no te preocupes, solo que debes calmarte un momento, ella no es una de las que está atrapada en esa dimensión —Siguió comentando Gin mientras ignoraba a Soi Fong.

—¿Donde esta? ¿En Karakura? —preguntó Renji ansioso, Gin vio un momento a Byakuya, este asintió.

—En el sur, se trasladó mediante un portal y llegó a esa manada.

—¿Está bien? —En su tono se notaba la necesidad de saber.

—Lo esta

—Debo ir por ella —No espero respuesta, ni siquiera espero salir de la casa cuando ya había cambiado y había empezado a correr.

—¡Renji! —Gin parecía tener intenciones de buscarlo pero Byakuya lo detuvo.

—Déjalo, no podrá estar concentrado si no la ve. Es preferible que vaya por ella, no nos será beneficioso tenerlo en ese estado de preocupación.

Gin terminó asintiendo, se sentó en uno de los muebles del vestíbulo, Byakuya se acomodó junto a Soi Fong, inconscientemente ella se inclinó más hacia él. Gin en ese momento alzó la mirada y sus ojos coincidieron con los míos, él sonrió suavemente y me indicó que me acercara.

—Parece que escuchaste lo que está pasando —comentó mientras yo me sentaba junto a él, yo asentí y simplemente me abrazó apoyando su rostro sobre mi cabeza con delicadeza, podía sentir que había algo de tensión en el ambiente—. Los guerreros demonios al parecer sellaron su dimensión, Aizen parece estar dentro, de esa manera neutralizamos un poco la cantidad de enemigos —comentó, sus palabras me hicieron sentir miedo, no por mí, sino por todos—. El plan de Ichigo…

—Es lo mejor, Gin —Byakuya interrumpió lo que iba a decir, Soi Fong se incorporó y lo vio con sospecha pero él la ignoró—. Ninguno de nosotros podrá concentrarse si sabe el peligro en el que esta su manada.

—¿Creen que realmente vengan?

 _¿Vengan? ¿A dónde? ¿Aquí?_

—Lo harán, si sabemos jugar las fichas —respondió el alfa.

—¿Van a seguir hablando de manera encriptada mientras Rangiku y yo tratamos de adivinar lo que planean, o nos van a decir que mierda van a hacer? Miren que yo tengo mis maneras de averiguarlo —amenazó Soi Fong, yo asentí dándole la razón y los dos lobos solo nos vieron.

—Ichigo propuso que empujemos a los jaguares para que nos ataquen en un sitio determinado, lejos de las manadas. No queremos que la guerra se dé en nuestros hogares — Byakuya solo hizo que su pareja volviera apoyarse contra él mientras respondía.

—Eso es un buen plan, pero desde este momento voy a aclarar algo —Soi Fong dirigió su mirada a su pareja—. Donde tú vayas yo iré —Su tono estaba lleno de determinación.

—Eso es algo que debemos discutir —intentó refutar Byakuya, pero ella lo freno.

—Eso no está en discusión

—Yo también opino lo mismo, no pueden dejarnos con la incertidumbre de si están bien. —Me incorporé y observé a Gin para luego ver a la otra pareja—. Además, nosotros somos igual de fuerte que ustedes. Soi Fong es una perra de temer, en el sentido figurado de la palabra, no te ofendas —añadí al ver que ella me fulminaba con los ojos—. Y yo soy una maldita loba que ha sido entrenada como guerrero, así que no pueden esperar que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados esperándolos.

—¿Mi pareja no es caliente? —dijo Gin volviéndome a estrechar y como si aquello lo estuviera llenando de orgullo, rodé los ojos.

—Créeme, no más que la mía —Para mi sorpresa Byakuya había dicho esas palabras—. No tenemos intención de mantenerlas fuera de nuestra vista

—¿Ah no? —Soi Fong alzó una ceja, curiosa, yo también lo estaba.

—Obvio que no, eres un dolor de culo, discutir contigo será perder tiempo y energía, tú terminaras haciendo lo que te da la maldita gana —bufó Gin en dirección de ella, yo sonreí cuando vi como Soi Fong lo quería matar con su mirada.

—¿Por qué no dices que tu pareja también lo es? Yo no soy la única terca aquí —se quejó, Gin me volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

—Pero mi pareja se ve sexy siéndolo, —sonreí por sus palabras y no pude evitar ser infantil y le saqué la lengua a Soi Fong, esta bufó—. Tu solo pareces una elf enana del demonio.

—Ahí es donde difiero —comentó Byakuya.

—Malditos —bufó molesta.

—Dejándonos de estupideces, convoquen a la manada, debemos comenzar los preparativos y los entrenamientos para quienes van a luchar —Byakuya se incorporó y esperó que su pareja lo siguiera, ella gruñó aun molesta pero lo siguió.

*.*.*

Tenía demasiado tiempo sin entrenar de la manera en la que lo hice, realmente sentía que todo me dolía y solo quería descansar. Acaba de tomar una ducha y ahora trataba de relajar mi cuerpo lo más que pudiera para dormir. Cerré mis ojos, algo que amaba de entrenar era eso, mi mente no tenía espacio para otra cosa y cuando terminaba me sentía tan cansada que casi la tenía en blanco.

Unas manos acariciaron suavemente mi cintura y sentí un peso adicional en la cama, mi corazón se aceleró pero no volví a sentir ese ataque de pánico, estaba segura, solo era mi pareja. Abrí mis ojos sonriéndole, sus ojos de tonalidad curiosa me observaban, yo amaba esa mirada, realmente sentía una especie de hipnosis, me atrapaban de una manera única. El me estrechó contra él y yo correspondí el abrazo, él también acaba de bañarse y podía percibir en su cuello la mezcla de su olor natural con el jabón que utilizaba, era realmente adictivo y no pude evitar inspirar un poco más.

—Pareces que disfrutas de mi olor —susurró y yo no pude evitar sonreír

—Para que mentirte, me gusta tu olor —respondí sin alejarme.

—No lo digas de esa manera, que solo me incitas más —Su tono de voz realmente me pareció en ese momento muy sugestivo, me incorporé y él me observó, no logro disimular el dolor de mi rechazo a tiempo, y yo me sentí la peor pareja del mundo—. Lo siento. —besó mi frente.

Él no tenía por qué estar disculpándose, él no me había hecho nada, más bien estaba haciendo todo de tal manera que solo hacía que lo amara más y que lo deseara. Porque si, quería estar con él, quería sentirlo, quería terminar de oficializar nuestro enlace, quería su marca y quería marcar su cuello también, saber que le pertenecía y él a mí, quería todo. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo por algo que ya estaba en el pasado, tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar todo, él era mi pareja y yo debía confiar en él.

—No has hecho nada malo —Lo abracé y él correspondió, me apoyé en su pecho, no quería verle el rostro, si lo hacía no iba a tener el valor de lo que iba hacer—. Quiero que sepas la razón…

—No te obligues a hacerlo si aún no estas lista —me interrumpió, aquello me conmovió un poco.

—Lo estoy, quiero…quiero que sepas todo de mí, ambos necesitamos hacer esto, yo quiero avanzar y sé que podré hacerlo gracias a ti. Eres mi pareja Gin, pero también te has ganado casi todo de mí y con sinceridad quiero darte el resto que te falta por tener, no quiero seguir estancada en mi pasado —No pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran, él a pesar de no verme lo notó, deslizó su mano en mi espalda suavemente queriendo calmarme—. Realmente todo empezó unos meses después de que Yhawch tomó el control de la manada, él manipulo al viejo consejo y se volvió alfa luego de la muerte de nuestro anterior alfa, pero él no era para nada como esperábamos, nuestra vida se volvió un infierno él…él destruyo a nuestra manada de todas las maneras posibles, nos alejó, desterró, aterrorizó, asesinó y exilió a quien se ponían en contra…—Mi voz se quebró y no pude detener los temblores de mi mano, odiaba recordar esos momentos, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Tranquila, estas a salvo —permití que me arrullara con sus suaves palabras y caricias hasta que volví a recuperar mi voz.

—Él era violento, le gustaba hacer exhibiciones de poder, retaba a los guerreros de la manada, y nos hacía ver como los doblegaba él y sus centinelas, el beta también era un maldito que se aprovechaba de la libertad que le daba Yhawch para hacer de sus anchas, todos sus centinelas eran igual de crueles. Nuestra manada realmente estaba sumida en un infierno, vivíamos completamente horrorizados de las nuevas ideas que se les ocurrían a esos demonios… Y con el tiempo empezó a ocurrir, al principio habían sido hechos aislados pero pronto se volvió un patrón, Yhawch elegía alguna loba de la manada, la tomaba y destruía a su gusto, ya en la manada no quedaba nadie con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo y tristemente, nos volvimos solo espectadores del desastre.

—¿Él…

—¿Sabes? Es curioso, pero realmente nunca fui su tipo, a él le gustaba que fueran inocentes y tímidas, parecía disfrutar de quebrarlas y destrozar sus mentes…la mayoría terminó acabando sus vidas —No me gustaba recordar a esas pobres mujeres, yo había sufrido el mismo infierno pero yo no había tenido el valor de acabar con mi vida.

—Maldito —Su voz era baja pero podía reconocer el odio en ellas, él me acercó aún más, parecía no querer dejarme ir y eso me dio el impulso de seguir.

—Yo vivía con el constante miedo que se interesara por Orihime, ella era tan dulce e inocente, de alguna manera Nell y yo pensamos que estaba a salvo por ser humana. Hasta que una noche esa mirada de desprecio e indiferencia que siempre le dirigía cambió, veía la maldad y el deseo en sus ojos, él la quería, su locura había aumentado que hasta sus límites había decido romper…—Mi voz se quebró de nuevo, estaba reviviendo todo ese horror, cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme y recordar que estaba a salvo, los volví abrir cuando estuve lista—. Antes de que él hiciera un movimiento hacia ella yo me adelante, le rogué que no la tocara, que no le hiciera nada, él al principio pareció molestarle mi exigencia pero su mente estaba tan dañada que encontró como divertirse como mis suplicas. Terminó aceptando mi pedido pero…no fue gratis

—Tú tomaste su lugar —afirmó Gin con sus dientes apretados, su agarre fue más fuerte.

—Así es, y para mi maldita suerte, por eso él se dio cuenta que disfrutaba de estar con alguien con más fuerza y carácter, yo inconscientemente le estaba dando la diversión que buscaba al ser tan reacia y rebelde…pero a pesar de todo mi rencor, asco y odio dirigido a él, cada noche que él me llamaba yo iba, porque era la única manera en la que podía proteger a Orihime.

—¿Cuánto…

—No lo sé, no fue mucho, pero el suficiente tiempo para dañar mi mente, él no se atrevió a tocarnos a ninguna de las tres cuando Ichigo y Uryu aún estaban en la manada, pero a penas ellos fueron enviados fuera, el infierno comenzó, sobre todo para mí, que trataba de que ellas no sufrieran a cambio…a cambio de mi cuerpo, de mis lágrimas y de mis gritos —No pude evitar encogerme, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Gin hizo que ambos nos reincorporáramos en la cama, limpió mis lágrimas, sus hermosos ojos en ese momento reflejaban una gran tormenta, y yo no sabía si estaba enojado por lo que me habían hecho o porque yo permitiera que lo hiciera. A mí misma me daba asco recordar lo débil que había sido, pero en mi mente solo estaba el proteger a Nell y Orihime, era la única que podía hacerlo y con quien ellas contaban para cuidarlas.

—Estoy rota Gin —susurré terminándome de romper—, te lo he dicho varias veces pero no sé porque aun te mantienes aquí, conmigo. Yo no soy la mejor pareja para ti, estoy sucia y esos hombres…porque no solo fue Yhawch, sino que todo el que lo solicitara podía…tomarme, ellos destrozaron todo de mi Gin, solo dejaron…a esto que no es ni un poco de quien yo era, inservible y rota, con cicatrices tanto físicas como internas, ellos…ellos tomaron todo de mi Gin, todo y me dejaron vacía, solo un cascaron inservible.

—No es así Ran, eso no es así—Me abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera que no me desarmara—. Ellos no tomaron todo de ti, hay algo que tú nunca le diste y que está ahí esperando, ese algo es mío, y es lo único que necesito de ti. Tú no eres inservible, sucia ni ninguna de esas cosas. Tu eres perfecta para mí, Ran, yo no deseo solo tu cuerpo, yo quiero tu corazón, yo quiero tu alma rota como dices, soy tu pareja, yo puedo ser capaz de curarla, de sanar tus cicatrices internas y amar con devoción las externas que solo simbolizan lo luchadora que es mi pareja. Rangiku, lo que estoy sintiendo no es tan superficial, yo no voy a dejarte, yo voy a cuidar de ti, a sanarte y amarte como realmente te mereces. Esos malditos no volverán a lastimarte, tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, eso es todo lo que deberá importante —Alzó mi rostro para que viera la sinceridad de sus ojos, y en ese momento supe que aun podía seguir cayendo por ese hombre, sentía tanto apegó y amor hacia él que mi corazón parecía no poder con tanto.

—Gin…

—Te amo, Ran. Es probable que ya lo notaras pero te lo voy a confirmar. Te amo —Aquellas palabras me impactaron, sentía una especie de erupción en mi pecho llena de todas las emociones que había atrapado esos ellos y lloré, lloré como la propia niña.

Él me abrazó, besó y no dejo de decirme dulces palabras hasta que logré dejar de hacerlo, había necesitado escucharlo decir eso. Todo este tiempo había necesitado sentirme querida, apreciada, que a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho conmigo, todavía podía amar y ser amada, me sentí tan esperanzada y tan liberada de toda esa carga que tenía dentro de mi ser.

—Gracias, Gin —susurré, él besó mi frente, hizo que nos volviéramos a recostar, yo apoyé mi rostro en su pecho.

—Ven, descansa…Gracias por compartir esto conmigo —volvió a besar mi cabello.

—Gracias por estar conmigo —volví a decirle antes de sumergirme en un sueño, me sentía tan relajada como hacía años no me sentía, estaba segura que esa noche no tendría pesadillas ni recuerdos atormentándome, no mientras los brazos de Gin estuvieran ahí para protegerme de esos recuerdos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Que les pareció? Rangiku por fin revelo un poco su historia, me quedo algo emotivo el capitulo creo, pero para esta pareja era necesario, Rangiku es uno de los personajes dañado y necesitaba su momento.

Espero que disfrutaran de los dos capítulos, nos vemos pronto.


	39. Chapter 39: Orihime

**Capítulo 39**

En este momento era cuando más me dolía el ser humana, me sentía inútil, yo quería ir con ellos, estaba preocupada y muy nerviosa, esto no era algo como antes había experimentado. Una guerra significaba muertes de ambos bandos y no quería perder a nadie. Y lo que aún me tenía más inquieta es que no había visto a Ulquiorra desde que me dejó en _Las Noches_ el día del ataque, eso era lo que más me mantenía ansiosa, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía nada de él.

Empezaba creer que aquella noche él vio lo que yo sabía, que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni valiente para poder enfrentar algo, yo no era lo suficiente para ser su pareja. Sentía que de una manera nada sutil, él estaba evitando que yo estuviera demasiado tiempo en el aquelarre, alrededor de él, porque sabía que solo era una debilidad para él, un punto donde sus enemigos podían atacar, había escuchado lo dicho por aquel demonio, yo no era más que una desventaja.

Observaba como Nell entrenaba con algunos miembros del concilio de Karakura, para mí era maravilloso ver como ellos cambiaban, ver sus formas auténticas y también ver como luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo siendo "humanos", ellos eran más fuertes y agiles. Nell estaba practicando con Kukaku, ella era otra persona que había captado mi atención, era una mujer muy fuerte y al mismo tiempo tenía ese aire femenino y sensual que me hacía admirarla.

Había pensado que Nell y Rangiku eran muy buenas en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero definitivamente era porque aún no había conocido a esa mujer, ella parecía tener años de experiencia, era tan natural y precisa que no me sorprendería que apenas la vieran los jaguares huyeran de ella, era un alfa por naturaleza y solo con el tipo de shifters que era probablemente era alguien invencible.

—Vamos, loba. Puedes hacerlo mejor —le dijo a Nell mientras la derriba y bloqueaba cualquier movimiento contra el piso.

—Bruja —bufó mientras trataba de quitársela de encima.

—Leona, querida —Nell logró golpear su abdomen con su rodilla haciendo que Kukaku la soltara pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarla.

La leona tomó aire y para mi sorpresa sonrió, parecía emocionada, Nell tenía la respiración agitada y en sus ojos podía ver que estaba decidida a por lo menos derribar una vez a aquella mujer. A su alrededor habían varias parejas entrenando, el club _Las Noches_ había pasado a ser un campo de entrenamiento, habían movido todas las mesas y sillas al almacén, y ahora solo era un gran espacio abierto, yo veía todo desde uno de los escalones que llevaban a la parte de arriba del club.

Sentí que alguien se sentó junto a mí, al alzar la mirada me encontré con Muramasa, el vampiro ya estaba completamente recuperado de su herida, y algo me decía que su permanencia en el lugar era debido a mí. Ulquiorra probablemente lo había puesto para cuidarme, decisión que no parecía hacerlo muy feliz pero no había dicho nada más que solo un agradecimiento por ayudarlo. Aun así había creado la costumbre de mantenerse en silencio cerca de mí, y a pesar de todo, su presencia no me incomodaba.

—Deberías estar descansando, es muy tarde y has pasado todo el día de aquí a allá —Su voz me sorprendió, lo vi con curiosidad, él no me observaba sino a lo que sucedía abajo, parecía incómodo.

—No estoy cansada —fue lo que le dije, había pasado la mayor parte del día en las habitaciones de los que aún se mantenían en proceso de recuperación.

El concilio había tenido muchos heridos y aunque eran shifters, las heridas había sido muy graves y llevaban su tiempo recuperarse, eso era en lo único que yo podía ayudar. Agradecía que Masaki y Ryuken me hubieran enseñado, era lo único que no me hacía enloquecer en estos momentos.

—¿Sabes? Para ser humana eres muy valiente —Extrañada volví de nuevo mi atención a Muramasa, no era normal escucharlo hablar tanto.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—He notado que cada día tu animo va disminuyendo, no sé si es por la ausencia de Ulquiorra, realmente no estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona eso de las parejas, o si es por tu condición, pero no creo que a Ulquiorra le guste encontrarte con ojeras, pálida y enferma, no se tu pero a mí me encanta que mi cabeza este en su sitio —No pude evitar sonreír ante su broma, nunca lo había visto en esa faceta y esa sonrisa a pesar de no ser completa hizo que su expresión fuera más relajada y amena.

—Estoy bien —Realmente lo estaba, no me sentía cansada, tampoco me sentía capaz de dormir, la ansiedad no iba a dejarme hacerlo.

—Lo que digas —dijo y su atención volvió a la lucha de Nell con Kukaku, yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero su voz volvió a tomarme sorprendida—, si es por Ulquiorra, el imbécil no te va a dejar aquí para siempre, es solo por el momento. Por los informes que me han llegado, el aquelarre es un caos y él está tratando de poner orden.

—Para ser tu príncipe, realmente no lo respetas —comenté sonriendo, había notado que junto a Grimmjow eran los únicos que trataban a Ulquiorra con naturalidad y sin respeto o mejor dicho sin miedo.

—No me gusta eso del protocolo y formalismo —fue su respuesta, pensé que no iba a añadir algo mas pero me vio fijamente, parecía querer descubrir algo y por un momento me sentí incomoda—. Si es por tu condición, no lo veas como un impedimento.

—Ja, claro —Me sorprendí la naturalidad con la que me salió aquella frase, él también pareció tener la misma reacción. Pero era obvio que si era un impedimento, yo no podía luchar como las que estaban abajo, tal vez podía defenderme un poco pero no era capaz de estar un enfrentamiento real contra sobrenaturales.

—No sabía que la princesita usaba sarcasmo, eso es nuevo —Yo me avergoncé un poco por su comentario—. A lo que me refiero es que pudiste defenderte muy bien en el ataque.

—Sí, sobretodo eso, sino fuera por Ulquiorra…

—Los dos estuviéramos muertos —completó Muramasa, su mirada tenía un brillo algo siniestro, parecía molesto consigo mismo pero luego se relajó.

—Ese demonio te tomó de sorpresa por estar defendiéndome

—¿Defendiéndote? —Él parecía estar divirtiéndose por lo que yo decía, pero yo seguía sin entender la razón—, creo que fue al contrario, tú lo hiciste por mí. Le reventaste el reposabrazos del mueble más costoso y viejo de la mansión a un demonio en la espalda —comentó con una sonrisa más auténtica, como si le maravillara el hecho, a mí no me parecía la gran cosa.

—Eso solo fue la adrenalina —Muramasa me observó con seriedad unos segundos.

—Pues te voy a confesar algo, toda mi vida he pensado que los humanos son seres frágiles, fáciles de dañar, nada valientes y lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia, seres inútiles que no se pueden defender de las amenazas…

—Gracias por el ánimo —comenté, él volvió a sonreír, en los últimos minutos me había mostrado muchas sonrisas que me estaba empezando a asustar, ¿Aún tendría secuelas por el tratamiento?

—Déjame terminar, luego de lo que vi esa noche, cambié de opinión. No dudaste ni un momento en atacar a un demonio, te lanzaste sin importar si podías salir herida o no. Yo no vi nada frágil ni nada de lo que pensaba en ti. Eres valiente, humana. Y aunque no lo creas, también tienes fuerza —Por un momento sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, me hicieron sentir bien y quise creerlas aunque solo las dijera para hacerme sentir bien.

—Tengo la misma opinión —La voz sobrenatural de Ulquiorra hizo que ambos desviáramos con violencia la mirada hacia atrás de nosotros.

—Maldición, odio que hagas eso —bufó Muramasa, yo me incorporé rápidamente para acercarme a Ulquiorra—. Yo ya me largo, soy un mal tercio —añadió también incorporándose, yo por un momento desvié mi mirada hacia él y tomé su mano antes de que se fuera.

—Gracias, Muramasa.

—Cuando quieras —Él pareció incómodo pero aun así me respondió, soltó suavemente mi mano y dio un asentimiento a Ulquiorra antes de dejarnos solos. Cuando volví mi atención a Ulquiorra, su intensa mirada me atrapó unos minutos, sabía que tenía curiosidad por lo que acababa de presenciar.

—¿Debo preocuparme de eso? —Yo negué casi riéndome, estaba feliz de verlo, había olvidado mi nerviosismo. Ulquiorra se terminó de acercar, me sorprendió cuando alzó suavemente mi rostro para que lo observara—. Grimmjow me aviso que has estado actuando raro, ¿sucede algo? —Con esas palabras mi miedo volvió a regresar.

—Vas…vas a ir con ellos, ¿cierto? —él me soltó y vi un brillo distinto en sus ojos, esa mirada cada día me hacía enloquecer más, me atrapaba de una manera única, no quería que dejara de mirarme nunca.

—¿Estas preocupada por eso? —Yo me solté algo ofendida, era obvio que estaba preocupada.

—Soy humana pero sigo siendo tu pareja, me preocupa que estés en peligro y que yo no pueda ayudarte

Su mirada cambió de una manera que me hizo sentir aún más atrapada por él, para mi sorpresa terminó de acortar la distancia y besó mis labios, fue una suave caricia que despertó todo mis sentidos, quería más de él. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello acercándome, él profundizó un poco más el beso mientras sus manos se detenían en mi cintura acercándome aún más a él.

No me importaba si estaba haciendo una escena en media escalera, si alguien nos veía ni nada. Realmente había querido hacer eso desde que lo vi, quería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, lo había extrañado demasiado a pesar que nosotros no tuviéramos casi nada de tiempo juntos, era como si solo me sintiera completa cuando él estaba, lo necesitaba demasiado, eso me asustaba pero con la amenaza tan próxima, no tenía tiempo para sentirme abrumada o con miedo, quería tomar cada momento posible con él.

El beso se rompió cuando yo necesité aire, no se alejó lo suficiente, aun podía sentir ese aliento a menta que me encantaba, podía sentir mis labios algo adormecidos, probablemente los debía tener rojos, no pude evitar morderme el inferior algo apenada por lo que acabamos de hacer, él deslizó su pulgar para que yo soltará el labio, volví a alzar la mirada, sus ojos iban a ser mi perdición.

—Yo me quedaré, alguien debe mantener resguardada Karakura, Grimmjow y los del consejo con algunas personas de mi aquelarre irán, los demás permaneceremos en Karakura —Sus palabras me quitaron un peso de encima y no pude evitar sentirme aliviada en parte, aun me preocupaba Nell y los demás, pero sabía que mientras se mantuvieran juntos estarían bien.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, puedes estar tranquila. Yo no iré a ningún lado —volvió a besar mis labios, yo cerré mis ojos disfrutando del acto pero al alejarme no pude evitar sentirme culpable, estaba siendo egoísta.

—Lo siento

—¿Por qué te disculpa? —preguntó, yo solo bajé mi mirada pero él volvió a hacer que la elevara—. Orihime, tu eres mi pareja, ten siempre eso en mente. Eres humana, sí, pero eso no te hace menos que nadie en todo este lugar, tienes tus virtudes.

—¿Cuáles?

—Grimmjow me dijo que eres muy buena sanando, es valioso tener a alguien que tenga conocimientos en medicina sobrenatural. Además, algo que confirmé es que eres muy valiente y luchadora, ni siquiera los vampiros son capaces de lanzarse sin dudar contra un demonio —acomodó mi cabello detrás de mí oreja y yo me volví a sentir tímida.

—¡Hime! —El grito de Nell me sacó de la burbuja en la que parecía sumergida e instintivamente me alejé—. ¡A la mierda! ¿Cuándo llegaste?, —dijo sonriendo al ver a Ulquiorra junto a mí—, sorry por interrumpir, pero ¿no quieres bajar?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida, no tenía ni idea si había logrado derribar a Kukaku pero parecía animada y yo tenía tiempo sin practicar con ella, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto deseaba eso hasta que me lo preguntó en ese momento. No sabía si era buena idea, pero realmente quería hacerlo.

—Tienes mucho sin practicar con alguna de nosotras, no está de más refrescar conocimientos —añadió Nell, yo no pude evitar desviar mi vista hacia Ulquiorra, y él asintió.

—Ve

Bajé nerviosa hasta donde estaba Nell, realmente tenía mucho sin practicar con ella y tenía miedo de quedar mal frente a los demás, porque todos parecían tener curiosidad y se detuvieron para observarnos. Ella me regaló una de esas sonrisas que me hacía sentir en casa, así que simplemente me coloqué delante de ella y asentí.

Rangiku había sido la de la idea de que aprendiera a defenderse, al principio nadie estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero insistió hasta que todos en la manada entendieron el motivo por lo que lo hacía. Había empezado cuando yo tenía doce años, Masaki aún estaba viva y fue la única que la apoyó, pronto todos se dieron cuenta de sus razones, podía haber algún momento que ellos no estaban para protegerme y yo debía ser capaz de defenderme.

Cuando Yhawch tomó el mando de la manada, Rangiku y Nell se encargaron de seguir entrenándome en secreto, no era muy diestra pero intentaba absorber toda la información que ellas me proporcionaban. Sabía que Rangiku estaba intentado protegernos, sabía lo que Yhawch le hacía a las mujeres de la manada, doblegaba su voluntad, tristemente había visto como Rangiku había sido dañada por él, no sabía con exactitud lo que le hacía pero no era tonta, muchas noches la había visto llegar en muy malas condiciones.

Rangiku y Nell temían que él pusiera sus ojos en mí, pero yo estaba segura que eso no llegaría a suceder, él siempre había ignorado mi presencia, por esa única vez mi condición de humana parecía ser lo que me mantenía segura. Él no me veía, no me hablaba, actuaba como si yo no existiera y con sinceridad, para mí eso era un alivio.

Nell me atacó sorpresivamente, no me derribó pero si me llevé un buen golpe en el abdomen, logró sacarme el aire pero pude alejarme a tiempo antes de que lograra derribarme. Pude ver que Ulquiorra estuvo a punto de intervenir, yo negué, y sonreí hacia Nell. Eso era lo que me gustaba de entrenar con ellas, no me hacían sentir menos, ellas luchaban con su fuerza, sabía que no era toda pero si lo suficiente para que me doliera y fuera realista.

—Concéntrate, Hime —me aconsejó.

Ella intentó patear mis piernas pero yo logré esquivarla a tiempo, tomé uno de sus brazos y logré moverla lo suficiente sobre mí para lograr lanzarla lejos, ella cayó en rol y se incorporó con demasiada rapidez, intentó golpearme pero logré retener el golpe. Con velocidad se lanzó contra mí, pero pude verlo a tiempo por lo que me deslicé por el piso evitando el golpe. Me incorporé y me lacé sobre ella con intenciones de golpearla, ella lo evitó e intentó volver a golpearme con el puño cerrado en el abdomen, pero yo la retuve y logré impulsarme para alejarme a tiempo de ella.

—Bien, hecho —Me halagó sonriendo como si fuera una madre orgullosa, pude escuchar unos silbidos y comentarios alrededor pero ya mi mente estaba concentrada en lo que hacía que no entendía mucho lo que decían.

Justo en ese pequeño momento, ella hizo un movimiento que logró desestabilizarme, golpeé el piso de madera pero logré incorporarme antes de recibir una de esas patadas. Por un momento me sentí bien, viva y segura, me gustaba ver la mirada de sorpresa de los que nos observaba. Yo sabía que no era tan fuerte como para vencer a un sobrenatural, pero por lo menos podría dar un poco de lucha. En un combate real era muy probable que no resistiera mucho pero por lo menos me hacía sentir mejor.

Terminé completamente exhausta, había olvidado lo que sentía al practicar, sonreí agradecida a Nell, aquello me había animado, las palabras de Muramasa y Ulquiorra me habían hecho sentir bien, pero definitivamente eso me había hecho sentir más fuerte, segura y mejor conmigo misma.

—¿Esa es tu humana? Mis amores, yo tendría cuidado de no enojarla —escuché a Kukaku burlarse desde la barra mientras tomaba una copa de algún licor que le había servido Nnoitra.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, todos se reagruparon, el nerviosismo se sentía en el ambiente, estaba por amanecer lo que significaba que muchos debían ir a descansar para poder movilizarse, había llegado el momento. Observé a Nell preocupada, pero ella solo me dio una sonrisa despreocupada, tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el bar donde estaban los demás, me soltó y se abrazó a Grimmjow, al observarlos siempre me parecía que ellos tenían un momento íntimo, como se miraban y como se tocaban, era algo sumamente extraño y bonito de ver. Me acerqué con timidez a Ulquiorra que tomaba una copa carmín, era obvio lo que era, me hizo fruncir algo el ceño y él levantó una ceja con curiosidad por mi reacción.

—¿Quieres que te sirva algo, princesita? —preguntó Nnoitra interrumpiendo sin saberlo la pregunta silenciosa que me había hecho Ulquiorra.

—No —Me sorprendió escuchar a Ulquiorra responder por mí.

—Déjala que beba Ulquiorra, acaba de entrenar y esta tensa. Dale algo no muy fuerte —interrumpió Nell, yo asentí emocionada. Nnoitra volvió a ver a Ulquiorra, este solo me veía a mí pero terminó asintiendo, lo agradecí, me agradaba que me protegieran pero no que exageraran.

—Bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos —empezó a decir Grimmjow pero las quejas de la mayoría lo interrumpieron.

—No empieces Grimmjow, déjanos relajarnos, maldición —bufó Ganju.

—Solo quería decirles que debemos demostrarles a esos malditos jaguares quien es el concilio de Karakura y porque nunca debieron atacarnos, malagradecidos —dijo molestó, pero sus palabras parecieron activar a todos, alzaron las copas al aire.

—¡Ellos no saben a lo que se enfrentan!

*.*.*

No supe cuántas copas me tomé, pero definitivamente me sentía algo mareada e inestable, todos se habían retirado y Ulquiorra me estaba llevando a un sitio, no estaba segura si era a mi habitación en las noches o a donde me llevaba, solo sabía que se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para mí. Estaba segura que no estaba muy ebria porque aun tenía conciencia de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor pero no estaba completamente en mis sentidos, me sentía más desinhibida.

Nos detuvimos en la habitación y supe porque me había sentido tan mareada, no estábamos en _Las Noches_ , esta era la habitación de Ulquiorra en su aquelarre, él me dejó sobre la cama pero yo no lo solté hasta que casi estaba sobre mí, no quería que me dejara. Sabía que no estaba actuando como yo, pero solo lo quería a él, no pude evitar quedarme viendo fijamente sus labios, quería un beso, quería más que un beso.

—Creo que abusaste un poco de la bebida —susurró muy cerca de mis labios.

—Solo un poco —dije sonriendo, le di un beso casto en sus labios, él correspondió profundizando un poco con su lengua y haciendo estragos en mí, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar.

Besó mis labios hasta que estuvieron de nuevo rojos y poco a poco fue bajando hasta ese lugar favorito para él y para mí, donde portaba su marca. La caricia de sus labios en ese lugar me hizo dejar escapar un suspiro, quería más, su lengua se deslizó suavemente y yo esta vez si no pude evitar gemir, aquella sensación fue maravillosa, parecía despertar todas mis terminaciones nerviosa.

—No me gusta el olor de alcohol en tu sangre —dijo aunque seguía sin alejarse de mi cuello.

—A mí no me gusta que bebas sangre de alguien más —bufé recordando aquella bebida, sabía que era una estupidez porque ni siquiera estaba bebiendo directamente de alguien, pero extrañamente me había molestado que disfrutara beber sangre que no fuera la mía, sonaba muy extraño pero así lo sentía. Ulquiorra se detuvo un momento y se incorporó para verme—. Eso es lo que bebías ¿no?

—Era una gota de sangre diluida en alcohol —Yo me sentí algo avergonzada pero tal vez el alcohol en mi sistema estaba haciendo que fuera sincera con él, quería decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

—Solo debes beber de mi sangre, ¿sí? —Sorpresivamente Ulquiorra mostró una pequeña sonrisa, y supe que yo no podía caer más por él, era imposible hacerlo.

—Tú eres una caja de sorpresa

—Solo…solo me siento algo mal que hagas eso, yo no puedo ser de mucha ayuda para ti pero me gusta…me gusta saber que puedes tomar de mi

—Tú eres más que eso, ¿lo sabes? —Yo asentí y él volvió a besar mis labios esta vez de una forma un poco más primitiva, al romperlo me vio fijamente, parecía dudar sobre el siguiente paso, yo solo dejé mi cuello más a su vista, quería que siguiera—. No logro controlarme contigo —confesó

—No lo hagas, yo…yo no soy tan inocente como parezco... —Ulquiorra alzó una ceja y yo bufé—. Okey si lo soy, pero no sé qué me pasa contigo, no puedo evitar sentirme bien cuando me tocas y siempre…quiero más—confesé.

—Maldición, Orihime. No estás en tus sentidos —intentó volver a incorporarse pero yo no lo permití, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba muy cerca del borde, veía a un Ulquiorra un poco más primitivo, mas instintivo, estaba tratando de controlarse pero parecía estar perdiendo.

—Lo estoy, solo un poco más desinhibida —volví a exhibir mi cuello—. Tómame, Ulquiorra. Por favor

—Maldición

Ulquiorra rodeó mi cuello con delicadeza y deslizó de nuevo su lengua por la marca, un nuevo escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, sentí el pequeño aguijonazo de dolor pero luego pasó a ser aquella sensación eufórica y placentera, dejé escapar un gemido mientras me empujaba más a él, él tomó mi espada con delicadeza, sentía aquella fuerza de atracción hacia él.

Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda suavemente hasta llegar al borde de la camisa que llegaba, pronto hizo contacto con mi piel, su tacto era frio pero extrañamente eso me producía mas placer, como si fuera lo que mi piel necesitara. Pronto me vi sin camisa, agradecí al alcohol en mi sistema, en ese momento sería un manojo de nervios pero de alguna manera me sentía tan bien que no había espacio para sentir nervios, solo quería sentir más.

Su boca abandonó mi cuello, deslizó suavemente su lengua de nuevo en la herida, sabía que la sellaba, el palpitar en la marca me hizo saber que se había vuelto más visible, él parecía disfrutar de verla de manera notoria en mi cuello, y no iba a negar que a pesar que eran incomoda las miradas hacia ese punto, me gustaba llevarla, me hacía sentir ligada de una manera más profunda a él.

Él deslizó sus labios de mi cuello a mi clavícula, sus manos empezaron un recorrido por mi abdomen hacia el sur, pronto aquel pantalón que cubría mis piernas fue desabrochado, alzó mi cuerpo para librarse de él y volvió apoderarse de mis labios mientras realizaba el proceso.

Al verme libre, rodeé con mis piernas sus caderas queriendo sentirme aún más cerca de él, mis manos recorrieron su espalda que aun llevaba aquella camisa blanca, clavé mis uñas al sentir que sus manos volvían a bajar por mis piernas, quería más, no sabía que era lo que ocurría conmigo pero quería que siguiera, quería que tocara más, que me besara, quería pertenecer completamente a él.

Él pareció notar mis deseos, sus manos subieron a ese punto que solo con una suave caricia me hizo delirar y perder el aire, me solté de él volviendo a caer en la cama, él besó mis clavículas y fue bajando mientras sus dedos hacían estragos en mi cuerpo. Me sentía extraña y deseosa, nunca me había sentido tan fuera de mí como en ese momento.

La presión en mi vientre creció y sentí que cualquier momento iba a estallar de placer, cerré mis ojos, mi respiración se volvió irregular y mis gemidos se hicieron más contaste, intenté cubrirme la boca con la mano, me sentía extraña de escucharme pero Ulquiorra lo impidió, abrí los ojos, mi visión era algo borrosa pero para mi sorpresa distinguí un brillo distinto en los ojos de Ulquiorra y su rostro tenía una expresión lejos de la acostumbraba, parecía disfrutar de los estragos que me causaba. Besó mis labios con violencia, por un segundo sentí sus colmillos deslizarse cerca de mis labios, aquello se sintió demasiado bien.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones, sentía que estaba por tocar el cielo en cualquier momento, apreté mis manos contra la espalda de él, apoyé mi rostro en la base de su cuello, mi voz se volvió más audible y para mi sorpresa, él volvió a morder la marca haciendo que mi mundo terminara de estallar.

Fue un momento tan increíble que solo quedé en blanco, solo sentía sus caricias, su boca en mi cuello, lo demás parecía no importar, solo era él y yo, en mi mente no había nada más. Me dejé caer contra la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento, me solté un poco mientras él besaba suavemente mi frente.

—Descansa —casi no entendí su voz.

Luchaba contra el cansancio, el alcohol en mi sistema y la inconciencia, sabía que solo me había complacido a mí, me acomodó contra él, realmente estaba tan agotada que solo pude susurrar su nombre antes de caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Disculpen la espera, la próxima actualización es mañana como recompensa (solo me falta editarlo), espero que lo disfruten.

La guerra esta por comenzar


	40. Chapter 40: Renji

**Capítulo 40**

La luna esta noche estaba oculta por unas nubes haciendo que el bosque fuera aún más oscuro y siniestro, el viento golpeaba las ramas de los arboles con violencia produciendo un silbido adicional al agitar de las hojas, solo se escuchaba eso junto al sonido de los animales pequeños huyendo del ruido que producía al dejar caer mis patas contra el suelo. Cada momento me sentía más ansioso por llegar a la manada del sur, mi piel picaba y sentía aquel extraño vacío en mi pecho.

De repente algo en el ambiente cambió, lo sentí en cada poro de mi piel, esa sensación de estar en peligro, mi lobo estaba alterado, mis sentidos de agudizaron tratando de detectar algo fuera de lo común, un olor, un sonido, pero todo parecía igual, en orden, nada parecía estar alterando la calma de ese bosque, todo estaba en perfecto silencio…Extrañamente en silencio.

Detuve mis pasos, eso era lo anormal, el bosque se haba sumido en un silencio demasiado tenso. Mi pelaje se erizó ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Dónde habían ido los animales del bosque? ¿Habían huido todos de mí? Lo dudaba, era un lobo, y si podía representar peligro para los animales pequeños pero ellos no eran los únicos en el lugar. El bosque siempre era un hervidero de vida y en ese momento ni siquiera oía un ulular lejano de algún búho, no oía absolutamente nada.

Un fuerte olor a azufre inundó mi olfato, era como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno. Recorrí mí vista por el lugar que me rodeaba pero no detectaba más que ese olor. ¿Un demonio? Debía serlo, pero definitivamente no era el olor de Tatsuki, su olor ya era parte del mío, sería capaz de reconocerlo así estuviera al borde de la muerte. Quién sea que estuviera merodeando no era ni ella ni aquel demonio aliado de Grimmjow, tampoco parecía ser él que atacó a Rangiku.

Cambié sintiendo el frio golpear mi piel desnuda, necesitaba descubrir quién era, podía sentir su mirada, mi lobo se inquietó por mi reacción y luchaba por volver a la forma natural pero yo necesitaba descubrir lo que ocurría. Se suponía que los únicos demonios que debían estar en esta dimensión eran los aliados de Grimmjow, había la posibilidad de que unos pocos escurridizos hubieran quedado aquí pero no creía que intervendría siendo tan pocos en una guerra de territorios shifters.

—Sal, sé que me observas —dije a la nada, una risa siniestra se escuchó, por lo que adopté una posición de defensa.

El viento volvió a agitar con violencia los árboles y de entre ellos apareció un hombre alto, rubio y de cabellos largos, en vez de parecer un demonio tenía un aspecto algo angelical, sobrenatural, su mirada era altiva y hasta parecía cruel pero lo que lo delataba como un demonio eran sus ojos, estaba casi seguro que no era un aliado. Lo rodeé tratando de no permanecer en el mismo lugar por si decidía atacarme.

—Un lobo con muy buenos sentidos, lástima que estés en el lugar equivocado y con el bando equivocado —Mi mirada se endureció y sentí estallar de nuevo la alarma en mi cuerpo.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñí, él solo sonrió.

—Ya lo sabes

—Sé lo que eres, pero no quien eres. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunté, no entendía la razón por la que estaba inamovible y no me atacaba.

—De ti, nada. Como dije, solo estas en el lugar equivocado —Su sonrisa esta vez fue más sádica y caí en cuenta en algo.

—¿Hay más de…—Para mi sorpresa se movió con tanta rapidez que ni con mis instinto y velocidad pude esquivarlo, tomó mi cuello chocando contra la corteza de uno de los árboles, no dudé más y cambié, soltándome de su agarre.

—Muchos más…—respondió riéndose, se alejó antes de que fuera capaz de darle un buen mordisco—. Lo siento lobo, pero cometiste un gran error al pasar por este lugar

Antes de poder gruñirle y saltar sobre él, ya estaba detrás de mí, era muy rápido como para moverse sin las sombras, esa debía ser su habilidad. Tomó mi cuello con una fuerza sobrehumana que por un momento pensé que me lo partiría, logré escabullirme quitándole un buen trozo de piel, aunque en el proceso sentí como si por poco perdiera mis dientes, su piel era extremadamente resistente. Él observó su brazo manchado por su sangre negra y una sonrisa muy enferma apareció en su rostro.

—Esto será muy entretenido —dijo volviendo a atacarme.

El maldito realmente era muy veloz, casi no podía seguirle el ritmo y eso que estaba en mi forma lobo, había caído perfectamente en una trampa y de la manera más ingenua, la curiosidad estaba matando al lobo. La siguiente vez que atacó, intenté desgarrarle el brazo me fue imposible causarle algún tipo de daño, en ese momento me di cuenta que tal vez había estado equivocado y que su habilidad no estaba ligada a la velocidad. Maldita sea, esto iba a ser una tremenda paliza.

 ***.*.***

El cuerpo me dolía, sentía una gran cantidad de heridas abiertas en mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos encontrándome solo con oscuridad, no sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera podía ver mis manos ni la gravedad de mis heridas. Intenté incorporarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba en mi forma humana por lo que traté de cambiar para sanar mejor mis heridas pero no pude hacerlo, algo impedía que lo hiciera. Deslicé mi mano por mi pecho y sentí la humedad en mi piel desnuda, era sangre, dejé escapar un siseo al sentir el contacto de mis dedos, la herida estaba abierta. No sabía cuánto llevaba inconsciente pero sabía que ya mis heridas debían haber cerrado.

Logré mover mis pies esta vez pero para mi sorpresa un tintineó los acompañó, llevé mis manos y descubrí que en uno de mis tobillos había algo de hierro, deslicé mi mano un poco más encontrando una cadena, estaba encadenado. Tomé aire tratando de calmar mis nervios, no era el momento de alterarme, tenía que pensar fríamente de como soltarme y salir de aquí. Mi vista se acostumbró y gracias a mi sangre de shifters logré distinguir mejor en donde me encontraba a pesar de la oscuridad, parecía ser un sótano o algo parecido, no había nada más que una silla cercana a una de las paredes y más cadenas. Parecía una especie de prisión.

—Maldición —solté cuando sentí como mi pierna ardió pero logré ponerme de pie, podía ser capaz de deslizarme por aquella habitación hasta donde diera aquella maldita cadena.

Encontré la puerta para ascender a un piso superior pero no había ventanas ni absolutamente una mierda para salir de aquí a parte de la condenada puerta. No había que ser genio para saber que debía estar asegurada, y estaba seguro que la cadena no llegaba tan lejos como para tocarla. Volví de nuevo en mis pasos e intenté romper la cadena desde donde estaba asegurada a la pared, pero por más fuerza que hice no lo logré hacer. Intenté esta vez con el grillete en mi tobillo.

—Maldición —solté al sentir como mi piel se abría, solo había logrado lastimarme.

En ese momento entendí la razón por la que no podía romperla a pesar de mi fuerza, y por qué no sanaba con rapidez ni podía cambiar, aquella mierda estaba hecha con plata. No iba a ser capaz de soltarme por mis propios medios sin cortarme una pierna y no tenía un coño tampoco para hacerlo. Me dejé caer frustrado, Gin se burlaría de mi por la forma tan estúpida en la que había sido capturado pero en este momento no era lo que me preocupaba

" _Muchos más…"_

Esas palabras seguían resonando en mis oídos, si eso era cierto, el plan de los guerreros demonios no habían funcionado y ellos estaban en este plano. Todos estaban seguros de que ellos lo había logrado, eso solo quería decir que estaban en peligro, cualquier plan que idearan estará en desventaja con la presencia de los demonios en esta guerra. Otro pensamiento hizo que mi sangre se helaran, me habían capturado muy cerca de la frontera del sur. Tatsuki.

Volví a sacudir aquella maldita cadena pero solo lograba herirme más, dejé salir un gruñido profundo, mi lobo estaba empezando a alterar, a molestarse, pero si me descontrolaba solo lograría matarme, la bendita plata de la cadena podía ser letal, mientras más cercano estuviera de ser lobo, más peligroso era la plata. Me dejé caer, tratando de calmarme y pensar un plan, alguna forma de salir de esta maldita mierda. Tuve un pensamiento pero no estaba seguro que fuera el mejor, pero podía ser una solución.

 _Tatsuki_

Llamé tratando de sentir a mi pareja, cerré mis ojos concentrándome, podía sentir la conexión y traté de dejarme llevar por ella. Sabía que mi pareja no podía trasladarse por las sombras, pero aun podía convocarla como a todo demonio, por su nombre, y de esa manera poder comunicarme con ella, tal vez gracias al vínculo funcionaría, realmente esperaba que así fuera.

 _Tatsuki_

De repente sentí como si un hilo tirara de mí y pude sentir a mi pareja como si yo fuera ella, se encontraba en un pasillo vacío, podía percibir pequeños vestigios de imágenes. También escuché mi nombre en su voz, ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba tratando de comunicarme con ella, no tenía mucho tiempo como para maravillarme con ese nuevo descubrimiento, tenía que decirle todo rápidamente.

— _Escucha, los demonios están en este mundo, no lograron apresarlos a todos y parece que hay una cantidad peligrosa atrapada en este_.

— _Eso no puede ser… ¿Dónde estás?_ —pude sentir su preocupación.

— _Eso no importa, tienes que alertar a todos_

— _Renji ¿Dónde estás?_ —exigió con una mezcla de molestia y preocupación.

— _No lo sé, pero estoy bien. Avísales_ —Todo se empezó a mover con mucha rapidez, ella parecía estar corriendo pero algo me decía que no era hacia donde debía dirigirse—. _Tatsuki, hazlo_ —Ella bufó y cambió de sentido.

— _Solo no dejes de hablarme_ —sonreí por sus palabras, me hacía sentir bien saber eso, a pesar del infierno que estaba viviendo, me gustaba saber que el interés de ella no era solo sexual.

— _Para ser un demonio no eres tan insensible_

— _Eres mi condenada pareja, ¿de verdad piensas que no me preocupo por ti?_ —sentía su molestia y algo de dolor, lo que estaba experimentando era extraño, sentir sus emociones con tanta claridad como si fueran las mías me hacía sentir algo abrumado, pero agradecía que pudiéramos hacerlo.

— _Solo pensé que me deseabas_

— _Lo hago pero no somos tan banales, somos unos malditos pero hasta nosotros tenemos nuestras debilidades_

Solo tenía pequeños vistazo de lo que veía pero distinguí una puerta y como ella entraba con algo de violencia. Su humor pareció cambiar y de preocupación pasó a enojo, parecía estar entablando una conversación con alguien. Intenté acomodarme mejor en donde estaba apoyado pero no pude evitar doblarme por el dolor que empecé a sentir en el costado, parecía que ya mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a toda mis heridas.

— _¿Renji? ¡¿Estas herido?!_

En ese momento caí en cuenta que ella debía estar experimentando lo mismo que yo, ella podía ver vestigios de mi situación y ella definitivamente debía estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Tomé nota que debía tener cuidado de mantener esta habilidad en poco uso, la experiencia era recíproca.

— _No te asustes, solo son unas tontas heridas_ —Ella bufó y pude sentir su duda, ¿Por qué no cambiaba?—. _No puedo cambiar_ —aclaré su confusión.

— _¡¿Plata?!_ —Su miedo me conmovió un poco, realmente había pensado que solo estábamos sintiendo los efectos de la atracción, pero me parecía que el vínculo nos estaba haciendo ir más profundo que solo eso.

— _No son heridas letales_ —intenté calmarla, ella dudó pero algo pareció captar su atención, tal vez alguien hablaba con ella.

Abrí mis ojos sin aun romper la conexión, me sentía un poco aliviado de sentirla conmigo, además, mantenía a mi lobo un poco calmado. La oscuridad era agobiante y traté de pensar en cómo salir de ahí sin exponer a mi pareja, no quería que viniera por mí, no sabía en donde estaba ni quiénes eran los que me mantenían cautivo, era demasiado peligroso, yo tenía que encontrar una manera de salir.

— _¿Renji?_ —Sentí de nuevo aquel tirón y escuchar su voz, volví a cerrar los ojos y fui invadido por la ansiedad que ella estaba experimentando—. _Es tarde, están en movimiento casi todos los que iban a acompañar a los del norte, solo quedamos los encargados de proteger las manadas_

— _¡No! Ellos probablemente van…_

La puerta se escuchó, y yo rompí la conexión con rapidez, me mantuve como si estuviera inconsciente, pude determinar por los pasos que estaban entrando dos personas, una de ellas llegó a mí y me tomó con violencia por el cabello haciéndome abrir los ojos y observarlo con ira. Era el mismo que me había atacado en el bosque pero cuando él se hizo a un lado pude ver las facciones de la otra persona, por su olor supe que era un shifters jaguar, y al acercarse lo reconocí. Era Kariya, el alfa de los jaguares y supe entonces donde me encontraba, estaba en su territorio, a las afuera de Karakura. El demonio sonreía con sadismo mientras el shifters se acercaba a mí.

—Él es el tercer al mando de la manada del oeste, realmente no es alguien de mucha importancia, pero pudo haber arruinado la sorpresa —comentó con voz fría, hablando como si yo no estuviera presente, odiaba que hicieran aquello, giró y retrocedió sus pasos pero antes de salir dijo las palabras que me imaginé que diría—, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

En ese momento pude sentir de nuevo el tirón de la conexión pero logré bloquearlo, no quería que Tatsuki presenciara o sufriera por lo que estaba por ocurrir. Ella estaba tratando de llegar a mí, pero hasta mi lobo parecía dispuesto a que ella no saliera lastimada. La mirada del demonio parecía completamente extasiada y enferma, no quería ni saber que era lo que pasaba por su oscura y sucia mente.

—Así que solo quedamos los dos— caminó unos pasos lejos de mí pero sin dejar de observarme—. ¿Sabes? Él parece no haberlo notado, tal vez su ansiedad por ir al enfrentamiento lo tiene ciego, pero yo veo tu marca y detectó ese olor en ti, también reconozco ese olor —Mi sangre se heló por sus palabras, todavía sentía la sensación de que Tatsuki estaba intentando localizarme por el vínculo pero ahora menos lo iba a permitir.

—Tatsuki —El nombre de mi pareja dicha por los labios de aquel maldito me alteró, intenté incorporarme pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido para tomarlo, él tomó la cadena haciéndome caer al piso. Gruñí tratando de liberarme—. Así que no estoy equivocado, la muy maldita me debe unas cuantas y será un placer verla de nuevo, debe estar sumamente preocupada por su pareja. Que bajo cayó, aparte de mestiza enlazada con un shifters lobo, a ella le gusta romper estándares —Su sonrisa solo me hizo sentir asco.

—Maldito

—Cuéntame, ella es algo salvaje, debe ser completamente buena en la cama—Aquella palabras me arrojaron al borde, mi lobo quería salir, dejé escapar un alarido cuando la plata comenzó hacer estragos en mi piel—. Creo que ya tengo el plan perfecto, haré que venga por ti, disfrutaré de tomarla mientras nos observa y luego la haré sufrir mientras le muestro como acabo con su pareja lentamente —paseó su lengua por sus labios como si imaginárselo le diera todo el placer posible, mi sangre hirvió y el dolor que me causaba la cadena en mi tobillo era insoportable pero aun así lo reté con mi mirada.

—¿Estás seguro que ella vendrá por mí?

—Lo estoy, mejor dicho ya debe estar en camino... —dijo riéndose, yo lo vi sin entender y él pareció encontrarlo aún más divertido—. ¿No lo sabes?, los demonios enlazados tienen la habilidad de rastrear a su pareja, no se puede mover con las sombrar porque la brecha está cerrada pero sé que encontrara la manera de llegar aquí. Solo esperemos —Sin más salió de aquel lugar dejándome solo en la oscuridad.

Sentía tantos deseos de desgarrar la piel de ese maldito pero con eso solo estaba logrando que mi lobo estuviera más cerca de surgir y que mi tobillo pagara las consecuencias, ya me sentía débil. Me dejé caer de nuevo y traté de llegar al vínculo, tenía que decirle que no viniera, que era una trampa pero solo lograba ver vestigios del bosque, ella estaba en camino, percibía que ya había tomado su decisión, ya era tarde, ella iba a venir.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Algo corto pero ya la guerra comenzó. Tatsuki tiene un enemigo que aprovechara esa situación para destruirla de todas las manera posibles. Como notaron, los demonios no salieron de la ecuación, ahora viene lo bueno.

Mil gracias por su comentario, no pude actualizar cuando dije pero tampoco tarde mucho, espero volver pronto con un nuevo capitulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	41. Chapter 41: Byakuya

**Capítulo 41**

Corría junto a varios guerreros de mi manada en dirección al norte, estábamos muy cerca de la frontera y ya podía percibir la ansiedad de los miembros, aun los jaguares no habían mostrado señales pero debíamos estar alerta, no era algo seguro el plan funcionara pero teníamos que llegar cuanto antes al norte.

De repente sentí un peso adicional en mi lomo y pude respirar con más tranquilidad al sentir esa sensación familiar, era Soi Fong. Ella había ido a conseguirnos aliados con los elfs, sabía que lo lograría, los elfs tenían años teniendo una enemistad con los jaguares, los malditos disfrutaban de torturar a esos seres al igual que lo demonios. Yoruichi tenía años en una guerra silenciosa contra ellos, ese había sido nuestro trato en el primer encuentro, y era el momento de cumplirlo.

Las manos de mi pareja acariciaron el pelaje de mi hombro, con solo esa acción supe que ella también estaba nerviosa, ella había actuado muy segura pero yo sabía que esta era su primera vez en una guerra de este calibre, lo más cercano que había experimentado fue en mi manada y eso era pequeño para el baño de sangre que nos esperaban, solo agradecía que por lo menos los demonios no habían entrado en la ecuación.

Gin junto a Rangiku me flanquearon cuando cruzamos la frontera, ambos parecían estar alertas, algo que debía admirar es que la loba realmente parecía estar acostumbrada a esto, definitivamente la habían entrenado como guerrera, no había duda ni miedo en sus ojos, era como si ya hubiera vivido situaciones así antes, no estaba seguro si lo había hecho, pero igual su actitud era de admirar.

Rápidamente el olor de sangre nos alcanzó, apresuramos el paso para llegar a la dirección de donde provenía. La lucha había iniciado antes de lo esperado. De repente el sonido de una explosión nos ensordeció, cuando alcé la mirada no pude evitar dejar escapar un gruñido, habían herido a varios de mis lobos.

—¿Que mierd…—La frase de Soi Fong quedó a medias, fue tumbada de mi lomo unos metros más allá

Mi sangre hirvió, ella se incorporó, su frente sangraba, había sido tomada de sorpresa, pero pude ver como sus ojos cambiaron de color, una tonalidad dorada se apoderó de ellos, parecía que por primera vez iba a ver lo que era capaz mi pareja, hasta ahora solo me había mostrado algunas sus habilidades de Elf, pero no todas, y aun no sabía de qué iba su don.

—Demonios, son demonios —dijo con rapidez mientras giraba sobre sí misma buscando el atacante.

Varios jaguares atacaron en ese momento, Rangiku y Gin fueron interceptados por cuatro, pero ellos fueron capaz de devolverles los zarpazos, otros también estaban luchando a nuestro alrededor. De repente percibí aquel olor a azufre, Soi había tenido razón, había un demonio. Corrí junto ella, en el trascurso embestí a varios de los jaguares que atacaban a mis guerreros.

Soi Fong desapareció antes de que llegara a ella, observé mí alrededor tratando de localizarla, mi lobo se empezó a inquietar. Un maldito jaguar intentó atracarme, lo esquivé y alcancé su cuello, el crujido y el sabor a sangre era algo que a pesar del tiempo no me acostumbraba. Dejé caer el cuerpo sin vida del jaguar y traté de localizar de nuevo a mi pareja, debía estar tratando de rastrear al demonio.

Una segunda explosión se escuchó a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, no me detuve a pensar y simplemente corrí en esa dirección. Al llegar a la zona, todo era un caos, había lobos, hienas y hasta un lynx luchando contra jaguares, esos debían ser parte del concilio de Grimmmjow, pero no distinguía por ningún lado a Soi Fong. ¿Dónde mierda había ido? Le pedí que no fuera impulsiva y que no se alejara demasiado de mí, y era lo primero que hacía.

El bosque era un desastre de sangre y trozos que haría vomitar a los débil de estómago, localicé pronto a alguien que no esperé ver en combate aunque él había ideado el plan de esta guerra, Ichigo. Luchaba contra seis jaguares, me lancé en su dirección y herí rápidamente a dos de ellos, le gruñí en el momento que ambos nos vimos libre de atacantes.

Se supone que él debía estar en la manada del Este, con su pareja embarazada, con mi hermana. Sabía que aunque Rukia fuera insistente, nunca expondría de esa manera a su cachorro, pero tampoco dejaría que su pareja viniera a una guerra sin ella, entonces eso quería decir que ella no sabía que él estaba aquí. Ichigo estaba tentando su suerte, si no moría aquí, Rukia lo mataría una vez que llegara a su manada. .

En ese mismo momento en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos aparecieron varios elfs, entre ellos estaba mi pareja, ella giró sobre si misma hasta que coincidió con mi mirada. Volvió a desaparecer y esta vez apareció cerca de mí, algo de mi tensión se redujo al saber que estaba bien.

—Hay demonios ocultos en todo el bosque, —informó con tono tenso—, intenté rastrear a algunos pero los malditos a pesar de no tener sus sombras son muy buenos moviéndose y ocultándose, están aprovechando eso para atacar

Ichigo gruñó furioso y aulló con fuerza en modo de advertencia para su manada, todos realmente habíamos creído que el plan de los guerreros demonios había funcionado, ahora estábamos aún más expuestos y en desventaja. Pude ver por un minuto la preocupación en los ojos del joven alfa, él no había contado con esto.

Dejé salir un gruñido llamando su atención, indiqué con mi hocico a Soi Fong, ella podía llevarlo, lo mejor es que él volviera a la manada del Este, con esta nueva amenaza él no se concentraría en la batalla sabiendo que su pareja y cachorro podían estar en peligro. Entendía que como alfa él no quería dejar a sus guerreros solos pero su mente no iba a estar totalmente en la guerra, y un descuido podía significar la muerte. Su manada tampoco podía perder a su alfa. Él asintió entendiendo mi plan, Soi se acercó a él y al tocarlo desaparecieron, yo volví a concentrarme en la lucha.

Ya no quedaban muchos jaguares de pie en esta zona por lo que decidí desplazarme a la siguiente, más cerca del territorio de los jaguares. Varios me siguieron y pronto conseguimos otra escena de batalla, eran lobos de norte y si había creído que lo de atrás había sido una masacre es que no había visto esta zona. Los del norte estaban siendo particularmente sádico, entendía las razones, los jaguares habían lastimado a la hija del alfa, ellos querían venganza.

Decidí movilizarme a otra zona, estaba seguro que aquí no iban a necesitar de mi ayuda. Una tercera explosión se escuchó, unos cuantos arboles fueron derribados y antes de poder evitarlo una pantera negra prácticamente fue empujada contra mí derribándonos unos metros más allá.

La pantera se incorporó rápidamente al igual que yo, reconocí a Grimmjow y supe que lo que sea que lo atacó debía ser fuerte, aquella pantera pesaba una tonelada. Él corrió en dirección de donde había venido y yo lo seguí, debía ser un demonio. Grimmjow no parecía en las mejores condiciones, podía detectar la mezcla de emociones en el olor de él, había demasiada ira y parecía fuera de sí. Entendí la razón una vez que él se detuvo junto a una loba inconsciente, no parecía gravemente herida pero parecía haber sido noqueada, ella debía ser su pareja, se colocó frente a ella en modo de protección y empezó a oler el aire, debía estar buscando al demonio.

Una carcajada se escuchó y pronto localizamos un hombre en una de las ramas de los árboles, observándonos con una sonrisa grotesca. Antes que ambos pudiéramos reaccionar, el demonio llegó frente a nosotros, Grimmjow intentó morderlo pero él fue más rápido y lo golpeó con la fuerza suficiente para lanzarlo unos cuantos metros lejos.

Yo me lancé sobre él y ambos rodamos, intenté morderle el cuello pero aquel demonio era fuerte, un ardor en mi costado me hizo saber que me había herido, pero aun así seguí intentado morderlo, pronto Grimmjow entró en la refriega y entre ambos logramos destrozarlo, había sido demasiado arrogante al creer que podía con nosotros dos.

Grimmjow corrió a su pareja, la loba se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos, pronto se puso de pie con la ayuda de la pantera, parecía algo débil pero bien. Ellos no necesitaban ayuda, así que decidí adentrarme más en la manada del Norte, podía escuchar la mezcla de olores y los ruidos de batalla, la guerra aún seguía y no había tiempo de descanso.

Aullé a mi manada, con la idea que supieran donde estaban y siguieran mis pasos, unos metros más adelante pronto escuché unas patas caer a mi costado, reconocí el olor de Gin y su pareja. Al girar me di cuenta que el pelaje blanco de Gin estaba cubierto de sangre, no parecía ser suya, además que tenía resto también de sangre negra, debió haber acabado también con un demonio. Rangiku parecía estar en buenas condiciones y corría junto a él, pronto escuché a más de mis guerreros, no parecía haber sufrido pérdidas hasta ahora, lo agradecía, sabía que había un alto riesgo de que regresara a casa con malas noticias para las familias de mi manada pero agradecía que aún no tuviera pérdidas.

Pronto sentí un peso adicional, Soi había regresado, incliné un poco mi cabeza para poder verla sobre mi lomo, ella se inclinó para que estuviera a mi vista y acarició mi hombro, tenía algo de sangre en su ropa pero no era de ella, parecía que ella también había tenido una lucha.

—La manada del Este está bien, hubo una infiltración de jaguares y demonios pero el beta de esa manada logro frenarlos antes de que siquiera llegaran a La Casa —informó—, Rukia está bien aunque parece que tiene ganas de matar a Ichigo, el imbécil no le dijo nada de que iba a estar en primera línea de la guerra

Asentí, sabía que eso sucedería, Ichigo aún era un joven alfa y todavía era muy impulsivo, Rukia probablemente estaba que caminaba por las paredes por no poder estaba aquí. Dejé de pensar en esa pareja cuando nos aproximamos al pequeño pueblo que era el norte. El aroma a sangre impregnaba toda la zona, si no conociera realmente quienes eran los lobos del norte, hubiera pensado que Kempachi había puesto en un riesgo tremendo a su manada por haber retado a el alfa de los jaguares tan cerca de su frontera, pero sabía que hasta los cachorros de esta manada eran leales, los ancianos no parecían eso, todos parecían saber defenderse.

La batalla estaba en pleno auge, era difícil distinguir los que pasaba, lobos y jaguares gruñían, había pocos demonios en ese lugar y eran rodeados por varios lobos, eran luchas cerradas, las habilidades de los demonios eran una gran desventaja para los lobos pero estos no parecían rendirse. De repente el caos se desató aún más cuando a un extremo del pueblo se escuchó un rugido demasiado fuerte y salvaje, pronto logré ver un león junto a una hiena atacar a dos demonios que parecían estar ganándoles a unos lobos. Fue algo tan veloz y sangriento que pronto no quedo más que trozos de los dos demonios.

—Definitivamente Yoruichi nunca debe romper la alianza con Grimmjow —comentó Soi Fong.

Gin, Rangiku y los demás decidieron entrar en la pelea ayudando a varios lobos, yo ataqué a unos jaguares que acorralaban a dos lobas, ellos gruñeron y se volvieron contra mí, el peso en mi lomo desapareció y Soi Fong apareció sobre uno de los jaguares asustándolo, intento quitársela de encima pero ella estaba completamente enganchada. Tomó el cuello del jaguar y lo volteó con la fuerza suficiente para rompérselo, había comprobado que ella a pesar de no tener demasiada fuerza era muy ágil con las artes marciales.

Yo continúe derribando y mordiendo al enemigo que conseguía a mi paso, un gruñido se escuchó muy cerca de mí, cuando giré a un costado un enorme lobo negro de patas gruesa estaba corriendo junto a mí, era Kempachi. Él no tardó en tomar ventaja y pronto libró la zona de una gran mayoría de jaguares. Un grito me hizo desviar mi mirada, aquella voz era la de Soi Fong.

Cuando la localicé, mi ira creció, uno de los malditos demonios la tenía alzada por el cuello con sus uñas enterradas en él, no con la suficiente fuerza para matarla pero si para lastimarla. Había herido sus alas, por eso ella no se había podido desaparecer a tiempo antes de que la tomara. Gruñí y salté sobre aquel maldito haciendo que la soltara, enterré mis colmillos en sus cuellos y rasgué con tanta rapidez que él ni notó cuando lo hice, su cuerpo se desvaneció hecho cenizas, mi visión era roja y quería su sangre, se había atrevido a tocar a mi pare.

Volví mis pasos hasta donde estaba mi pareja hecha un ovillo, pude ver perfectamente la gran herida en su espalda, la levanté en brazos, su cuello también sangraba y parecía tener una gran herida en el vientre, ella parecía estar casi en la inconciencia, necesitaba llevar a mi pareja aun sitio seguro. Busqué con mi vista a algún elf hasta que reconocí perfectamente a uno a unos metros de nosotros, era el elf que había visto en _La Noches_ , el miembro del concilio de Grimmjow.

Cambié sin importarme el peligro que representaba estar en mi forma humana en pleno campo de batalla y tomé a mi pareja en brazos, el elf detuvo su mirada en mi pareja abriendo sus ojos sorprendido y apareció frente a mí. Revisó un momento sus heridas, yo quería gruñirle pero controlé mi instinto. Lo que vio pareció no gustarle, tomó mi hombro y el de Soi Fong y pronto aparecimos en un lugar que rápidamente reconocí, estábamos detrás del velo, en el territorio de los elfs.

—¿Que sucedió? —La voz de Yoruichi me tomó de sorpresa, se acercó rápidamente a mí

—Sus alas…—empezó a decir el elf que nos había traído pero ella lo calló.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Su expresión solo hizo que mi miedo creciera—. ¡Ve por Urahara!¡Rápido!

—Ella había sido herida con anterioridad en la espalda pero —no era como ahora, la herida realmente se veía mal, parecía como si…

—Le arrancaron las alas —Yoruichi confirmó lo que yo temía.

Nunca había sentido lo que experimenté en ese momento, fue como si alguien sacará mi corazón de un solo golpe, no pude evitar abrazar más a mi pareja mientras observaba a la reina de los elfs sin creer sus palabras. Eso no podía ser. Volví a ver la herida de mi pareja, era horrible, realmente parecía que hubieran sacado pedazos de su piel. Mi sangre se congeló, los elfs no podía sobrevivir sin sus alas, por eso casi nunca las mostraban, eran su debilidad. Aquel maldito demonio había arrancado el alma de mi pareja.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

No me maten, solo recuerden que es una guerra y todos están expuestos.


	42. Chapter 42: Rukia

**Capítulo 42**

El alivio que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, la calidez que me rodeaba me hacía sentir bien, realmente había vivido momentos de angustia y desesperación, nunca me había sentido tan fuera de mi como en esos momentos, no sabía si lo que me tenía así era mi estado o si era simplemente mi reacción natural al saber que mi pareja estaba en medio de una guerra sin que yo pudiera estar a su lado, pero eso me hacía sentir tan dependiente algo que siempre he odiado, pero ya no podía controlar, era parte de mi naturaleza en este momento.

Desde nuestro enlace, Ichigo se había vuelto demasiado importante para mí, no solo por ser mi pareja, yo realmente lo amaba, había empezado amar cada faceta de él, y a pesar de que siempre dije que no iba a seguir las tontas tradiciones que tanto criticaba, que nunca iba a ser tan dependiente de mi pareja como eran las lobas de mi manada, me di cuenta que era algo imposible de evitar cuando tu amabas a una persona, y más cuando estas enlazado, ya forma parte de ti, tu eres él y él eres tú, nunca había pensado que iba a ser de esa manera.

Los cálidos brazos de Ichigo me envolvieron aún más y él besó mi cabello, no había podido descansar desde que me había dado cuenta que él no estaba en la manada, y había tenido tantas ganas de golpearlo por hacerme pasar esto cuando lo vi aparecer, pero ya mi estado estaba haciendo estragos en mí y lo que hice fue abrazarlo y llorar, mientras lo amonestaba.

Había estado contrariada cuando me entere que dentro de mí se estaba formando una vida, nunca me había imaginado a mí misma embarazada ni teniendo un cachorro, y realmente me asusté. Ichigo había parecido tan feliz pero yo me sentía tan expuesta y contrariada, estaba emocionada pero al mismo tiempo el temor crecía, estábamos en media guerra, yo quería estar al lado de mi pareja en todo pero estando embarazada no podía ponerme en riesgo. Me hacía sentir débil, pero con el pasar de los días mis pensamientos cambiaron, me sentía mas protectora y cuidadosa, en mi estaba que esa vida se desarrollara bien y naciera, empecé amar a quien crecía dentro de mí, sabía que aún era muy pequeño y faltaría mucho para conocerlo, pero el saber que estaba ahí me hacía sentir demasiado afecto. Mis instintos estaban saliendo a flote y terminé aceptado que sucediera.

—Lo siento por preocuparte, debí pensar en estas posibilidades, pensé que por no estar los demonios iba a ser más fácil derrotar a los jaguares, pero no pensé en como podías sentirte ni mucho menos lo expuesto que los dejaba sin tener la seguridad de que todo iba a salir como lo planee —susurró contra mi cabello, podía sentir su preocupación y culpa, Ichigo aún era joven así que me pareció normal que se sintiera de esa manera, dudaría y pediría opiniones hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente preparado para ya no sentirse de esa forma—. Fui muy arrogante, aún tengo demasiado que aprender —suspiró finalmente, yo me incorporé para poder verlos, sus ojos marrones me observaban y podía ver en ellos lo que había sentido.

—Entiendo las razones por las que lo hiciste, tú ideaste el plan y todos los líderes acordaron estar al frente para evitar que Kariya no apareciera. Además, tu no podías dejar solo que tus hombres se enfrentaran al el peligro sin ti —acaricié su mejillas sin dejar de verlo—. Un alfa nunca está detrás de su manada sino frente a ella, defendiéndola, eso lo sé. Solo, no podía evitar dejar de preocuparme, de sentirme tan angustiada, creo…creo que me sentía así porque no podía estar junto a ti —No pude evitar sentirme expuesta al confesar eso por lo que bajé un poco la mirada, pero él hizo que lo viera de nuevo, podía ver ese brillo que había empezado amar en sus ojos, la forma en la que me miraba me hacía sentir bien, querida, como si fuera todo lo que él necesitaba.

—Te amo, Rukia. Lo sabes ¿no? —inquirió para besar mi frente con cariño—. Esto es nuevo para mí, no sé cómo actuar, no sé qué hacer, mi manada era lo más importante para mí, pero ahora no solo son ellos, ahora los tengo a ustedes… y aun no sé cómo equilibrar eso —yo solo lo abracé, quería hacerlo sentir bien.

—Uryu nos protegió bien, Ichigo. Realmente no estuvimos en peligro, él freno cualquier intento con los centinelas…

—Y tú también lo hiciste por lo que escuche —se alejó para verme, podía ver que no le había gustado nada escuchar eso.

—No me expuse, Nemú se quedó dentro de La Casa junto a los que no podíamos estar afuera enfrentándolos, ellos fueron los que intentaron entrar, lo que no sabían es que dentro le espera una loba embarazada furiosa y una mestiza de vampiro que a un sigue explorando sus habilidades —sonreí con arrogancia, yo no iba a dejar de ser una luchadora, después de todo, las lobas embarazadas eran letales con el fin de proteger a sus crías. Ichigo suspiró y finalmente besó mis labios.

—Eso debió ser digno de ver

—Puedo estar embarazada pero sigo sabiendo pelear —Le guiñe un ojo.

—Esa es mi pareja…solo no te expongas mucho

—Ya lo sé, tonto. Mi nueva responsabilidad es que a nuestro cachorro no le pase nada —para mí era raro decirlo, pero era la verdad.

—Esa debería ser la mía

—¿Quién lo lleva en el vientre? —Él sonrió por mi comentario y volvió a abrazarme, cerré mis ojos dejándome envolver por la sensación de seguridad y cariño.

—No me vas a dejar tranquilo con eso, ¿cierto? Sabes que no soy el único culpable de que esto —bromeó.

—Eres el que estaba todo calenturiento —me reí porque lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo callado.

—¿Y solo yo soy el culpable?

—Idiota

Permanecimos en silencio disfrutando del momento, estábamos en media guerra y sabíamos que estos momentos de tranquilidad no durarían. Los demonios o los jaguares iban a intentar de nuevo atacar la manada, todo debía ser un caos en los alrededores, y ellos iban a aprovechar para desestabilizar las manadas.

—¿Viste a Byakuya? —pregunté, mi hermano era la otra persona que me tenía preocupada, sabía que era un lobo preparado, con demasiado años de experiencia y que había vivido varias guerras, pero no dejaba de ser mi hermano y me preocupaba.

—Él está bien, parece estar hecho para la lucha, casi no tenía heridas, y las que tenían realmente eran rasguño, además, su pareja también es alguien letal —comentó, yo sonreí, estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Creo que a pesar de lo extraño que son, el destino eligió muy bien ponerlos juntos, ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser la compañera del alfa

—Lo tiene en la palma de su mano —se burló Ichigo, yo también había notado eso, tal vez Byakuya no lo viera, pero realmente la elf parecía lograr lo imposible con él.

De repente el estallido de algo nos hizo a ambos ponernos de pie a velocidad luz de la cama, sentí un pequeño mareo por el movimiento pero me sostuve en pie. Ichigo se asomó por la ventana y lo que sea que vio pareció no gustarle. Probablemente habían regresado.

—¿Qué es?

—Quédate aquí —ordenó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero yo no obedecí y lo seguí, él me dirigió una mirada pero finalmente suspiro—. Está bien sígueme, pero solo permanece detrás de mí.

Al salir pudimos escuchar los gritos, gruñidos, golpes, había una gran pelea dentro de la casa, en uno de los pasillos encontramos a unas personas inconscientes, yo los revise, no estaba muertos y lo agradecí, pero algo grande debía estar pasando. No entendía como habían pasado a los centinelas y a Uryu.

En ese momento, Ichigo me hizo a un lado sin ningún aviso y pude sentir como algo pasó justo entre nosotros, donde ambos habíamos estado. Un lobo golpeó la pared detrás de nosotros y cayó, estaba ensangrentado pero lo reconocí como uno de los centinelas de la manada, una risa escalofriante nos hizo volver la vista al frente.

—Ya estoy en casa, Ichigo. Gracias por cuidar de mí manada tan bien como lo hiciste

Un hombre de cabellos negros, mirada salvaje y una sonrisa sádica estaba frente a nosotros, vestía de negro, sus manos estaban completamente ensangrentadas. Era un shifters lobo. Ichigo pareció reconocerlo y no tardo ni dos segundos en ir por él pero aquel hombre fue más rápido y lo tomó del cuello golpeándolo contra la pared, yo estuve por atacarlo pero una mirada de Ichigo me hizo saber que no me metiera, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y sus olores se hicieron aún más fuertes, ambos estaban al borde de cambiar.

—Vi que le hiciste algunas reformas a la casa pero…no fue tan difícil infiltrarme —dijo sonriendo el maldito lobo.

Entonces lo entendí, aquel hombre debía ser el antiguo alfa de esta manada, había escuchado que quedó moribundo luego de la batalla contra Ichigo y fue exiliado. Tal vez aquella decisión benevolente no fue la mejor. Ichigo logró soltarse de su agarre y lo empujó contra la parte contraria, un gruñido salió de su garganta.

—Tu…

— Debiste comprobar mi muerte, mis centinelas nunca iban a dejar de ser leales, me llevaron con quien sabían que necesitaba hombres y bueno…me ayudaron a recuperarme —El hombre no parecía intimidarse sino divertirse por la situación

—¿Cómo? Estabas casi muerto

—Casi, tú lo has dicho. Los aliados de Kariya son muy interesante, tiene un demonio antiguo y uno de los vampiros más viejos de la zona, este último ha estado experimentando un poco con la sangre de los sobrenaturales

 _Nemú._ Aquel debía ser el padre de Nemú, así que era cierta la teoría, el vampiro rebelde de Karakura estaba también liado con toda esta guerra de los jaguares, y esto era aún más peligroso. Si habían administrado esa droga a más personas, podían tener un ejército de mestizo que en sus primeros meses iban a tener una fuerza y habilidades fuera de lo ordinario.

El hombre logró librarse del agarre de Ichigo y ambos se golpearon tratando de tomar el control, se estrellaban contra puertas y paredes, las garras empezaban a salir junto a sus colmillos, Ichigo intentó atacarle el cuello pero el antiguo alfa fue más rápido y lo esquivo. Se alejó unos cuantos metros de él y comenzó a oler el aire.

—Parece que es cierto lo que decían mis informantes, Nell no está aquí, ella me debe unas cuantas pero no más que tú, igual envíe a alguien por ella. —Supe enseguida lo que estaba haciendo, Ichigo era un gran luchador pero era muy fácil de provocar, de molestar y eso lo hacía cometer errores—. Escuché que Rangiku se mudó de manada, triste, pensaba volver a requerir de sus servicios, aunque bueno, tengo alguien que puede que la traiga ante mí. La que me sorprendió fue la mascota de ustedes, aquella débil humana, para ella los aliados de Kariya parecen tener planes interesantes…

—¡Ichigo, está provocándote! —grité cuando vi que estaba listo a saltarle encima, el maldito lobo giró su atención hacia mí y volvió a sonreír.

—Ella debe ser tu pareja, —Ichigo rápidamente se colocó delante de mí tratando de ocultarme de su vista, él soltó una carcajada—. Este es el plan, necesito que te doblegues ante mí si quieres que ella siga viva junto a los miembros de tu manada

—¿Que te hace pensar que no resistiremos y que no lucharemos? —bufó Ichigo, podía sentir su ira crecer. A ningún alfa le gustaba que le impusieran condiciones.

—Siempre tan tonto, si eso es lo que deseas, entonces será por las malas

Cambió con rapidez en un enorme lobo negro, lleno de cicatrices, aquel lobo se veía letal y era un poco más grande que la forma lobo de Ichigo, el maldito era intimidante, empezó a caminar hacia nosotros. Ichigo me empujó hacia atrás.

—Ve por Nemú y Chad

—Pero…

—Ve, no es la primera vez que venzo a este imbécil… cuídate —susurró y cambió lanzándose automáticamente contra el otro lobo, los chasquidos de los colmillos no tardó en hacerse oír. Permanecí de pie, no quería irme pero entendía la insistencia de Ichigo, tenía algo que proteger y no podía exponerme de esa manera, me alejé.

Escuchaba los gritos y el alboroto en el piso superior, abajo y afuera, corrí con fuerza por el pasillo, salté de dos en dos las escaleras buscando llegar al piso inferior, no entendía por qué Ichigo había insistido en ir por ellos, pero debía tener una razón, tenía que buscar a Nemú y Chad en este caos.

Antes de cruzar la puerta para poder salir de la casa un enorme lobo negro detuvo mi paso, no lo reconocía, y por la ferocidad con la que me gruñía, aquel debía ser uno de los centinelas del antiguo alfa. No tardé mucho en reaccionar y cambié, debía tener mucho cuidado pero no iba a retroceder, eso no estaba en mi naturaleza.

Él saltó sobre mí pero yo logré evadirlo, intentó morder una de mis patas pero yo fui más rápida, lo embestí en un costado desestabilizándolo, él tuvo buenos reflejos por lo que logró incorporarse con rapidez, con tanta que no fui capaz de evitar que lastimara con sus garras una de mis patas, la herida dolió pero no lo suficiente como para desenfocarme de mi meta, logré enterrar mis dientes en un costado, arrancándole un trozo de piel y haciendo que aullara de una manera horrible. Estaba molesta, aquel maldito había osado a entrar en mi manada, amenazar a mi pareja y de paso sin saberlo a mi cachorro, todos ellos debían morir y de la peor manera. Mi mirada enrojeció y mi loba estaba saliendo cada vez más a flote, quería proteger a mi manada a toda costa.

Unos gruñidos se escucharon y desde el piso de arriba cayó un lobo del mismo tamaño que con el que luchaba, pero este era marrón. Rompiendo el barandal y una mesa, sobre el cayó sin mucho cuidado Nemú, la chica tenía la boca llena de sangre y sus garras expuestas, sus ojos estaba completamente enrojecido y se movió tan rápido sobre el lobo debajo de ella, que lo mató en cuestiones de segundo.

Yo volví la atención a mi atacante que también parecía haberse distraído por aquella escena por lo que lo embestí con todas mis fuerzas y clavé mi mordida en su cuello, él se retorció y me golpeó pero no lo solté hasta que escuché el chasquido y como él dejaba de luchar para luego caer muerto.

La boca me sabía a sangre, nunca me había gustado esa sensación pero en ese momento realmente sentía ganas de vomitar, mi respiración se volvió irregular, el olor me estaba mareando y me estaba haciendo sentir enferma. Cambié, tratando de evitar que el olor fuera fuerte para mis sentidos, Nemú se acercó con rapidez a mí, preocupada.

—Ichigo me envió a ti —susurré, ella asintió como si hubiera esperado esas palabras.

—Es la señal, Chad nos espera afuera

—No entiendo

—Rukia debemos sacarte de aquí. Parece que están atacando a todos los alfas, buscan deshacerse de ellos —Tomó mi mano y me sacó de La Casa

—Pero…—yo volví a ver la escalera, no quería dejar a Ichigo.

—Sígueme, están en peligro

Afuera todo era un caos, Nemú me llevaba esquivando los enfrentamientos hasta el costado de La Casa, ahí se encontraba, Chad estaba acabando con uno de los lobos rebeldes. Al terminar nos dirigió una mirada y se acercó a nosotros, parecía que Ichigo tenía todo preparado y entendí la razón.

—¿Crees que pueda cambiar y correr? —me preguntó Nemú.

—Si

*.*.*

Corría por aquel bosque lo más rápido posible, al ver el camino que tomamos supe a donde nos dirigíamos, teníamos que llegar por todos los medios a Karakura. Escuchaba a Nemú y Chad detrás de mí. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía asustada, muy asustada. Ichigo se había mantenido en pie de lucha en la manada, y no dejaba de preocuparme de si estaba bien, sabía que no podía quedarme, yo solo iba a representar una debilidad para él en este momento, y por lo que experimenté en La Casa, yo no era tan resistente como antes, debía proteger a como daba lugar a mi hijo y si debía tragarme el orgullo e ir a un lugar seguro, tenía que hacerlo.

Ichigo temía que descubrieran que yo llevaba a su hijo, pero yo era más realista, ellos lo debían saber, si teníamos infiltrados en la manada leales al antiguo alfa, ya debieron haber sacado el tema, debía buscar un sitio seguro. Ulquiorra era quien estaba a cargo de la ciudad, e Ichigo sabía que defendería ese lugar con garras y colmillos porque su pareja, Orihime, estaba ahí. Yo no me sentía tan segura, había estado solo una vez en ese lugar y no había salido muy bien parada, pero no tenía a donde más ir, la manada del oeste estaba en manos de Kyoraku y nos dio aviso desde muy temprano que ellos también estaban bajo ataque.

 _Los malditos demonios supieron aprovechar su factor sorpresa_

Mi pelaje se erizó, empecé a sentir ese característica sensación de alarma, mi loba estaba inquieta, apresuré el paso siendo seguida se cerca por Chad en su forma lobo y Nemú sobre él. Estaba agradecida que ella estuvo dispuesta acompañarme a pesar de tener que dejar a su pareja en la manada. Sabía que las dos nos habíamos encariñado y ella era una de las personas que parecía haberse vuelto mucho más cuidadosa de lo que me rodeaba, temía que me sucediera algo.

La primera señal de ataque la recibió Chad, el demonio atacó su costado haciéndolo volar unos metros atrás y tumbando en el proceso a Nemú, esta se recuperó mucho antes de tocar al suelo y se lanzó sobre el demonio exhibiendo sus colmillos, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras. Yo quise entrar en la pelea pero Chad se colocó delante de mí impidiéndolo, entre los dos se libraron con rapidez del demonio pero debimos tener más detrás de nosotros, nos apresuramos, estábamos por llegar a la ciudad.

No teníamos ni idea de cómo íbamos a cruzar media ciudad sin horrorizar a los humanos ignorantes de nuestra existencia, pero luego pensaríamos en eso. Unas patas caer detrás de nosotros hizo que desviáramos la vista, ese olor me sorprendió, era una lynx, nunca había visto una y realmente era hermosa. Chad gruñó y Nemú estaba lista para saltar sobre ella cuando esta cambió.

Era una pelirroja muy joven, tal vez de la edad de Orihime, apenas debía haber dejado de ser considerada una cría, recientemente. Ella se acercó a nosotras exhibiendo sus manos dejando en claro que no era peligrosa. Nemú se puso delante de mí, Chad quedó frente a la recién llegada en modo de protección, yo cambié.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté.

—Mi nombre es Riruka, yo los llevaré a Las Noches

—¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?

—Cuidé de ti cuando estuviste inconsciente en tu última visita y sé de tu condición, no estuve segura hasta que me avisaron que no había sido idea mía. Conozco a Nell y a Ichigo —algo me hacía sentir segura de sus palabras, pero no iba a bajar la guardia.

—¿Como entraremos a la ciudad?

—Tenemos centinelas en toda la ciudad y rodeando la zona boscosa, pueden ir en su forma humana sin problemas, debemos evitar lo más posible exponernos, a las afuera nos espera alguien con ropas para cubrirlo—Ella alzó la mirada y cerró los ojso como si escuchar algo, luego los abrió y pude ver en sus ojos una mirada felina—. Vamos…los escucho venir

*.*.*

Orihime fue la primera en recibirnos en Las Noches, se lanzó contra Nemú a abrazarla, luego a Chad y finalmente a mí. Me sentí un poco extraña, nosotras no habíamos convivido mucho tiempo, pero realmente le tenía aprecio, sabía que Ichigo la veía como una hermana y en un principio sentía que tal vez ella no lo veía tan así, pero agradecí que para ambas salimos bien, podía ver la marca de su enlace en su cuello. Sabía lo valiosa que era para Ichigo.

—¿Ichigo está bien? ¿Uryu? ¿Y la manada? Recibimos el aviso que estaban bajo ataque pero Uryu lo había controlado, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó con rapidez, se notaba su preocupación.

—Nos atacó Yhwach —Orihime vio a Chad horrorizada por sus palabras.

—¡¿Que?!

—Sobrevivió y se alió a los jaguares

—¡Oh, Dios!—La pelirroja pareció realmente sorprendida, y entendía las razones, aquel maldito había causado demasiado daño a la manada. Había sido un tiempo demasiado oscuro para ellos y su regresó traía consigo recuerdos desagradables.

—Mujer…—La voz fría nos hizo poner a Nemú, Chad y a mí en guardia, pero al alzar la mirada, en la parte superior de la escalera reconocí a Ulquiorra, el famoso príncipe de la muerte. El hombre intimidaba pero en ese momento solo veía a Orihime y algo me hizo saber que él se preocupaba por ella—. Es mejor que permanezcan en la oficina —sin más, desapareció.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté confundida, ella parecía estar igual pero nos indicó las escaleras.

—No lo sé, pero es mejor obedecerlo

Entramos a una elegante oficina, desde ahí podíamos ver el piso inferior, aquí debió ser donde se realizó la reunión de los alfas, aun había zonas en reparación. Abajo no se venía nadie y todo estaba recogido. La puerta se abrió unos minutos después dejando pasar un hombre casi tan intimidante como Ulquiorra, en él si podía detectar que era un vampiro, sus ojos primero se fijaron en Orihime y luego en nosotros, definitivamente ella debía ser un ser muy especial, parecía haberse ganado hasta los fríos vampiros.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, Muramasa? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Deben permanecer aquí. Lobo, ven y ayúdame —dijo mientras salía, Chad le dirigió una mirada a Nemú y esta asintió, para después seguir los pasos del vampiro.

—Creo que la guerra llegó a Karakura —comentó Nemú, su mirada se dirigió abajo al igual que nosotros y pudimos ver como varios shifters aparecieron en su forma animal, parecían estar protegiendo el lugar.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Voy de volada, así que muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se viene el clímax de esta guerra en los próximos capítulos, ya vamos por la recta final de esta historia. Espero que la terminen de disfrutar conmigo :)


	43. Chapter 43: Tatsuki

**Capítulo 43**

Aquel lugar estaba en completo silencio, era una vieja cabaña abandonada en el bosque, pero su fachada no me engañaba, podía sentir la presencia de un demonio adentro y también podía percibir a mi pareja. Aún estaba sorprendida de descubrir que él me podía contactar de la forma en que lo hizo, pero lo más interesante es que yo podía rastrearlo, era como viajar por las sombras, seguía un camino aunque en este caso era distinto porque no cruzaba dimensiones sino que tenía que permanecer en la misma, era como seguir un rastro.

Ingresé por una de las viejas ventanas al lugar, por dentro era más grande de lo que parecía y estaba completamente acondicionada, me parecía que aquel lugar era uno de los lugares donde se ocultaban, había un gran mapa de la región sobre una mesa de madera en el comedor, y podía detectar rastros de jaguares y demonios, no debían tener muchas horas desde que se fueron, eran reciente.

Me dirigí con rapidez a lo que parecía un sótano, la puerta estaba bloqueada con un cerrojo pero nada que un empujón no solucionara, sabía que esto debía ser una trampa, no podía localizar al demonio en la casa pero sentía su presencia, lo único que podía detectar era el olor de la sangre de mi pareja, y aunque sabía que tenía el juicio nublando solo me interesaba llegar a él y asegurarme que estuviera bien.

La puerta cedió y yo ingresé, el lugar estaba en completa oscuridad pero pronto mis ojos se adaptaron a ella y pude distinguir lo que en ese lugar había, un tintineo de cadenas me erizó la piel y corrí hasta donde mi pareja. Estaba encadenado e inconsciente en el piso, había demasiada sangre, revisé cada una con temor, había entre lo que parecía heridas de batalla y heridas hechas por los mismos grilletes que lo apresaban, podía morir desangrado si no eran cerradas pronto.

Tomé las cadenas con intenciones de arrancarlas pero no pude hacerlo, eran de platas pero también parecía tener algo que no me permitía romperla, tenía que contener sangre de algún demonio con alguna habilidad vinculada a la fuerza. Maldición. Alcé el rostro de Renji para verlo, su cabello pelirrojo estaba completamente suelto, su rostro algo moreteado, mi ira crecía cada vez más.

—Nos divertimos esperándote. Tranquila, no está muerto —Una voz burlona, hizo que me incorporada y colocara delante de mi pareja, reconocí de inmediato al demonio frente a mí.

—Maldito

Era el demonio rebelde que más me había dado problemas en mis primeros años como guerrero demonio, lo había sido exiliado a la prisión, logrando cumplir una de mis primeras pruebas como guerrero demonio. Maldición. Aquel tipo tenía la habilidad de poseer una inmunidad, era como que tuviera puesta una coraza imposible de romper.

—Veo que me recuerdas, pequeña demonio. Eso me halaga

—¿Así que estas aliado con Aizen? —comenté tratando de calmar mi ira y parecer indiferente mientras comenzaba a rodearlo, quería alejarlo de Renji.

Él soltó una carcajada, antes de responderme:

—Se podría decir eso, Aizen tenía un plan interesante y consiguió un peón para lograrlo, Kariya. Con sinceridad, solo me interesaba escapar de aquella maldita prisión, tenía grandes deseos de verte…—Su voz se volvió lasciva y una sonrisa sádica se formó en sus labios—, para hacerte pagar…Ya no está contigo tu querido tutor, Tsukishima. Espero que mejoraras en tus habilidades y ya no lo necesites.

Sin decir más me embistió con una rapidez increíble, golpeé la pared contraria con violencia, me incorporé algo mareada pero él volvió a estrellarme contra la pared esta vez empujándome con él, acercó su asqueroso rostro a mí y mi ira se disparó. ¿Quién coño se creía que era? No era una simple humana que podía intimidar por abusar de mi espacio físico, ni tratarme a su maldito gusto, yo no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para vencerlo.

Mi piel se calentó lo suficiente como para quemarlo y hacer que él me soltara, en mis manos formé bolas de fuego que lancé contra Yylfordt, agradecí que Renji no estuviera cerca. El demonio no fue capaz de evitar una de ellas lo golpeara directamente en el pecho haciendo un enorme agujero en su ropa pero sin hacer un rasguño a su piel. El bastardo volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa se la tenía que borrar como sea, él iba a pagar el burlarse de mí.

—Esto será muy divertido

—Oh, claro que sí —respondí con el mismo tono burlón.

Él se lazó contra mí y yo saqué la pequeña daga que siempre llevaba entre mis ropas. Luego de los primeros ataques sufridos por él, Tsukishima me sugirió que llevara una daga bañada en la misma sangre que Yylfordt. Aquella sugerencia sin evitarlo se había vuelto parte de mi aun luego de haberlo capturado y enviado a esa prisión. Después de todo yo seguía siendo una mestiza, no tenía mis habilidades completamente desarrolladas y él sin saberlo me había proporcionado una gran arma.

Agradecí que el mismo Tsukishima la enviara a hacer con un forjador demonio por lo que aprendí a transmitir mi poder a ella sin que esta se viera afectado. La daga se prendió en fuego y yo sonreí cuando Yylfordt retrocedió para evitar ser golpeado por ella. Su sonrisa se borró por un momento pero luego volvió a su rostro.

—Había olvidado esa pequeña arma tuya —comentó al esquivarme.

—Creo que estas menospreciando mis habilidades.

—Puede ser, pero no hay nada que disfrute más que verte tratando de ganar, eres condenadamente ardiente y no solo por tu habilidad —Otra vez aquella maldita mirada lasciva, mi ira volvió a dispararse, el maldito me veía como si yo fuera alguien que pronto lo complacería—. Disfrutaré mucho de tenerte y amaré ver como tu pareja se lastima así mismo para tratar de evitarlo…

—Ni en tus malditos y asquerosos sueños

Me lancé contra él, pero él desvió el ataque golpeándome en la boca del estómago y dejándome en el proceso sin aire y unos metros más lejos, me incorporé como pude. Él quiso volver a golpearme pero yo me deslicé por abajo tomándolo desprevenido y hundí la daga con fuerza en una de sus piernas. Él soltó un alarido y sangre negra empezó a manchar su ropa. Retiré la daga y me alejé lo suficientemente rápido para evitar en golpe que me iba a dar.

—Maldita

—Hablas mucho, haces poco

Esta vez pude ver que había logrado molestar, para mi sorpresa se movió tan rápido que no lo pude evitar hasta que me lanzó contra el suelo, se colocó sobre mí. Su peso era imposible de mover y me tenía presa contra él, su rostro parecía haberse deformado por la ira, tomó mi rostro y me golpeó varias veces la cabeza contra el suelo.

—Eres. Una. Niña. Muy. Mala —por cada palabra un golpe, mi vista por un momento se desenfocó y pude sentir sangre correr en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

Se detuvo y acercó su rostro al mío, su sonrisa lasciva volvió y deslizó su lengua por mi mejilla produciéndome demasiado asco. Un gruñido hizo que ambos desviáramos la mirada. Maldición. Renji había despertado y luchaba contra los grilletes tratando de liberarse para llegar a nosotros, parecía no importarle lo mucho que se lastimaba.

—Oh, pero si el bello durmiente despertó. —Soltó un poco su agarre para ver a Renji en forma burlona—. Qué bueno que lo hiciste, Rojo. Así puedes ver lo que le voy a hacer a tu preciosa pare…

—Ni mierda, maldito. —bufé y aprovechando ese breve momento, pateé justo la herida que le había provocado con mi daga al mismo tiempo que golpeé mi frente con la suya aturdiéndome un poco pero logrando sorprenderlo, solté mis manos de su agarré poniéndome de pie rápidamente—. Olvidaste que yo soy una condenada guerrero demonio, tú no debes bajar la guardia conmigo, a menos que quieras quedarte sin bolas

—Maldita —Él se puso de pie molestó, mis golpes no le habían hecho daño pero si lo había sorprendió lo suficiente para librarme. Podía ver como sus ojos rojos se encendían aún más por la ira.

—Renji, deja de lastimarte, estoy bien —dije en dirección a mi pareja sin aun verlo, podía sentir como él aun luchaba por liberarse.

—Esta es la Tatsuki que yo conozco —dijo el demonio pasándose la lengua por sus labios.

—Y que te falta por conocer

Me lancé contra él haciéndole ver que lo iba a atacar de frente, él esquivó el ataque y me lanzó un golpe, me eché para atrás dejando que casi me rosara el rostro y sin que él lo viera venir, giré el sentido de mi torso y lo ataque por el otro lado, enterrando mi daga justo en su cuello. Él cayó por la sorpresa del golpe, con aun mi daga aun enterrada en él, intentó retirarla pero no podía ni respirar, sangre negra salía de su boca y espasmo empezaron a invadir su cuerpo.

—Como dije, me menospreciaste. Una muy mala elección Yylfordt, debiste disfrutar un poco más de tu libertad y no venir directamente a mí ni mucho menos meterte con mi pareja —susurré muy cerca de su rostro, sus ojos me observaban en una mueca de horror.

Sin contemplación enterré aún más la daga quitándole la vida, este soltó un último gemido antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad volviendo a ser lo que éramos antes de nacer, polvo.

El sonido de cadenas me hizo volver mi atención a Renji, él había vuelto a caer al piso, sus muñecas completamente abiertas por la fuerza que ejerció al intentar liberarse, me acerqué con rapidez, y esta vez intenté romper las cadenas con la espada, finalmente funcionó y lo liberé, lo único que no pude sacarle fueron las bandas de platas en sus muñecas y tobillos, no podía usar la espada porque lo podía lastimar aún más. Tenía que llevarlo pronto con un elf que eran experto en estas cosas, pero debía ser rápido porque estaba desangrándose y no podría curarse ni cambiar a lobo si no era completamente libre de la plata.

Él se apoyó en mí mientras salíamos de la condenada cabaña, y por poco fuimos a parar al suelo cuando llegamos afuera sino fuera porque a pesar de estar débil Renji aún tenía fuerza. Una sensación sacudió mi cuerpo, algo había cambiado, algo estaba pasando en la dimensión de los demonios. Mucho antes de ser capaz de entender lo que ocurría, Tsukishima apareció frente a mí por las sombras de la noche.

—Mierda —soltó Tsukishima ayudándome con el peso de Renji que estaba casi al borde de la inconciencia por la pérdida de sangre, había gastado sus últimas energías al salir y al sostenerme.

—¿Qué…—intenté decir pero él no me permitió seguir con mi pregunta.

—Primero, llevémoslo a un lugar seguro

—Los elf —dije con rapidez.

Tsukishima hizo una mueca pero asintió, él no tenía muy buena relación con ellos pero era la única manera que se me ocurría para liberar a Renji de la plata sin lastimarlo más de lo que estaba.

—Espero que Yoruichi siga sin guardarme rencor

—Dúdalo —susurré con sarcasmo, ambos nos sumergimos en la sombras con Renji.

Llegar a la dimensión Elf no era tan fácil sin ser llevado por ellos, y tener acceso era lo más difícil, automáticamente eras arrojado con violencia a un sitio determinado de su dimensión donde estabas en confinamiento hasta que ellos evaluaban si debías vivir o morir. Algo drástico pero era su manera de protegerse y era eficiente.

—Estamos en guerra, demonios. ¿Qué razón hay para no matarlos ahora? —preguntó un elf armado cuando Tsukishima y yo nos pusimos de pie, y estábamos ayudando a Renji a hacer lo mismo.

—Él… —dije con rapidez indicando a Renji—. Necesitamos su ayuda, se está desangrando y no puedo liberarlo de estos grilletes de plata. Es aliado de la reina

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de lo que dices? —preguntó el otro.

—Su nombre es Renji, es el tercer al mando de la manada Oeste

—No le hagan daño

Una voz elegante y femenina hizo que todos viéramos a el lugar donde venía, como si de una cortina de agua se tratará, una mujer hermosa cruzó a el lugar donde nos tenían aislado, los dos soldados Elf se postraron con rapidez en el suelo y supe de quien se trataba.

—Mi reina —saludaron solemnemente los dos soldados.

—Cuanto tiempo, Yoruichi —comentó Tsukishima, aun resistiendo el peso de Renji.

—Demasiado, no espere verte en mis tierras —Los ojos dorados de la reina no dejaban de observarlo, ellos hacia unos años habían tenido una extraña relación que aun con el tiempo yo seguía sin entender.

—Necesitamos ayuda, él…—interrumpí preocupada por Renji, estaba cada vez más pálido, la reina me interrumpió antes de seguir con mis palabras.

—Es tu pareja por lo que veo, que interesante, un lobo con un demonio, definitivamente esta nueva generación en la manada del oeste está rompiendo tabúes…—comentó sonriendo, se acercó a Reji y deslizó sus manos por cada abrazadera de plata, pronto se desintegraron como si se trata de arena llevada por el viento—. Listo, puedes llevarlo a descansar— añadió, yo me acerqué ayudándolo con su peso pero antes de que diéramos un paso para volver, Yoruichi volvió a hablar viendo a Tsukishima— Tú en cambio, debes permanecer, necesito hablar contigo.

—Ve a Karakura, pueden necesitarlos

Antes de poder decir algo fui arrojada lejos de la dimensión y caí en un bosque que no reconocí, me abracé a Renji. Maldición, odiaba cuando era tratada de esta manera. Me incorporé con él y volví a internarme en la sombras esta vez con intenciones de llegar a Karakura. Aparecí justo en la habitación que me daban cuando permanecía en _Las Noches_ y dejé caer a Renji en el lugar, necesitaba respuestas.

—Espera…—Su mano me detuvo, aún estaba pálido pero sus heridas por lo menos ya no sangraban. Debía cambiar para recuperarse completamente.

—¿Que sucede?

—Gracias por lo que hiciste, —Eso me sorprendió, era mi pareja, era obvio que iba a ayudarlo—, pero no quiero que seas tan impulsiva por mi culpa, no vuelvas a exponerte de esa manera —Lo vi molesta por aquello.

—Puedo defenderme sola, Renji

—Lo sé, pero sigues siendo mi pareja, como tú sentiste ira cuando me lastimaron, yo también la sentí cuando lo vi hacerlo. Solo…—pareció dudar por lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente lo hizo—… trata de permanecer cerca de mí, no vuelvas a irte por favor —entonces en ese momento entendí el porqué de todas estas palabras.

—No voy a dejarte si eso es lo que temes. Necesito ir por más información. Si Tsukishima está aquí y volvieron abrir la brecha, estamos en un peligro inminente —comenté, para mi sorpresa él se incorporó.

—Voy contigo

—Eres demasiado necio, debes cambiar y descansar… —pero pude ver en los ojos de Renji que no iba a obedecer, suspiré, no iba a convencerlo.

Ambos salimos al pasillo, me sorprendí por el silencio en ese lugar, y no pude evitar sentirme en peligro, pude notar como Renji también lo sentía. Nos deslizamos lo más silencioso posible hasta las escaleras, al empezar a descender ambos escuchamos gruñidos, cosas golpear y vimos como un jaguar destrozó la puerta de servicio y se estrelló contra la pared del callejón.

Un lynx salió por la puerta, se acercó y olió al jaguar, parecía comprobar que estuviera muerto, al alzar la mirada, se encontró con la mía. Reconocí esos ojos azules gélidos, él era Yukio, el hermano de Riruka. No hizo ningún gesto por nuestra presencia, simplemente volvió a entrar.

—Nunca había visto uno de cerca —dijo sorprendido Renji, yo sonreí.

—Bienvenido a _Las Noches_

Ambos terminamos de descender, todo era un caos de destrozos pero parecía que habían suprimido a los jaguares, distinguí a Muramasa entre los que estaban en ese lugar. Me acerqué a él con intenciones de hablar pero alguien me ganó de antemano, una mujer captó su atención desde el piso donde estaba la oficina de Grimmjow. Era pelirroja, pude percibir que era humana que tenía una esencia realmente era pura, debía ser un imán para los demonios rebelde que buscaban pervertir ese tipo de almas.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Y Ulquiorra? —Me sorprendió la ligereza con la que hablaba con Muramasa y que se refería al príncipe por su nombre, pero lo entendí en cuanto vi aquella marca en su cuello.

Curioso, la pareja de Ulquiorra, era una humana. Eso si debía ser fin de mundo.

—Orihime — La voz de Renji me sorprendió al igual que a la pelirroja, giró a verlo, sonriéndole cuando lo reconoció.

—¿Renji? ¡Qué bueno ver que estas bien! — se acercó a nosotros y lo abrazó con emoción.

—¡Renji! —Una segunda voz femenina llamó mi atención.

Una mujer de cabellos negros venía bajando las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina, al verlo prácticamente se lanzó sobre él, había tanta familiaridad y pude notar la emoción en Renji de verla, que aquello me hizo sentir tanta ira que no pude evitar que mi piel se calentara un poco. Enarqué una ceja en dirección a Renji, que parecía concentrado en corresponder el abrazo de la loba.

—Rukia, no esperaba verte aquí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el —La mujer lo cortó antes de que terminara, pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo.

Al tenerla tan cerca pude descubrir dos cosas, la primera, ella ya estaba enlazada con alguien, llevaba una marca. Lo segundo, esa mujer estaba en estado, podía sentir la pequeña esencia de un alma con ella. Eso hizo que me ira se calmara, lo admitía, siempre había sido celosa y no me gustaba compartir, aun así no se aplacó por completo, podía notar que en Renji esa mujer provocaba muchas emociones, y eso no me gustaba nada.

—Estoy bien, Ichigo me envió aquí, fuimos atacado y creyó que lo mejor es que estuviera en un lugar seguro— Así que ella era la pareja del alfa del Este, por su tono supe que ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su pareja pensaba—. ¿Cómo está el Oeste? ¿Vienes de ahí?

—Realmente no —Rukia alzó una ceja y Renji solo alborotó su cabello, no me gustaba nada la confianza con la que la trataba, me hacía hervir la sangre—.Esa es una larga historia…

—Para otro momento. —Lo interrumpí con sequedad rompiendo la burbuja de aquellos dos, le dirigí una mirada molesta a Renji antes de volver la atención al vampiro que me observaba divertido—. Muramasa, las dimensiones están abiertas y Tsu…

—Tsukishima pasó por aquí, Aizen escapó y logró romper el confinamiento del Dangai —informó, Renji y Rukia se acercaron para escucharlo mejor, Orihime se mantenía a una distancia pero prestaba atención a sus palabras, podía sentir su miedo—. Los guerreros demonios lograron acabar con la mayoría de sus hombres, pero él escapó.

—Él solo ya es un peligro —dije pero antes que alguien más añadiera algo, un hombre salió de entre las sombras.

Alto de porte arrogante y mirada letal, destilaba una esencia vieja y el olor característico de nosotros los demonios. En una fracción de segundo tomó a Orihme y volvió a sumergirse en las sombras sin que nos diera tiempo de reacción, yo intenté ir detrás de él internándome en las sombras pero fui arrojada de regreso. Maldito Aizen y sus poderes.

—Ese era Aizen —dije incorporándome con la ayuda de Renji, todos parecían aun en shock hasta que dije esas palabras, el caos reinó.

—Maldición, Ulquiorra me va a matar —Muramasa desapareció antes de que yo estuviera de pie.

—Ahora si va arder el infierno en Karakura —comenté, fije mi atención en Rukia—, será mejor que no te alejes de nosotros, tu podrías ser la próxima a la que ataquen. Llevas al hijo de uno de los alfas más poderoso de la región, no me extrañaría que vengan por ti.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	44. Chapter 44: Grimmjow

**Capítulo 44**

Desgarré el cuello de una de los malditos jaguares que quedaban vivos en la zona, el olor de su sangre se mezcló con el de la guerra a nuestro alrededor, no sabía como pero esos malditos parecía que se multiplicaban, no estaba seguro de cuanto llevábamos luchando pero ya el cielo empezaba a dejar de estar tan oscuro, debíamos estar muy próximos al amanecer.

Busqué con mi mirada a Nell, se había recuperado de sus heridas y parecía estar bien físicamente, pero había algo extraño con ella, lo podía percibir y me preocupaba. Era una mezcla de incertidumbre y miedo, algo que nunca había percibido en ella. Desde el principio se había mostrado ansiosa de luchar, desgarraba todo el que se acercaba, pero ahora, luego del ataque del demonio, parecía mas cuidadosa y de alguna manera la sentía un poco temerosa. Sospechaba cual podía ser la causa de ese cambio y miedo, tal vez hasta que no se vio herida por aquel demonio no se dio cuenta de la cercanía a la muerte cuando se estaba en una guerra, era normal experimentar miedo.

Nell era una excelente luchadora y hasta el momento en el que el demonio la atacó, nadie la había tomado desprevenida. A pesar de ser una luchadora formidable, ella seguía siendo joven y estaba seguro que no había participado en una guerra y mucho menos de este calibre. La guerra sacaba lo peor de nosotros al enfrentarnos cara a cara con la muerte, esa debía ser la razón por la que estaba actuando distinto a lo acostumbrado. El aspecto positivo es que estaba siendo aún más letal que antes.

Al caer el ultimo jaguar, Nell se acercó a mi con rapidez, yo examiné que no tuviera heridas importantes, ella no era la única que no estaba actuando como acostumbraba, yo era posesivo pero en este momento me sentía mas que todo protector, desde nuestra llegada al campo de batalla mi lobo parecía ansioso de sacarla de este lugar, de alejarla del peligro, y a cada minuto la sensación incrementaba.

Un rugido feroz rompió la calma momentánea que se creó en esa zona, todos alzamos la cabeza en dirección al sonido, venía de la ubicación de la manada del norte y fue secundado por varios aullidos de lobo. Nell volvió a verme e intercambiamos miradas en una fracción de segundo, traté de transmitirle seguridad antes de que todos los presentes nos lanzáramos en la misma dirección. Había llegado el momento, Kariya debía haber aparecido en el campo de batalla, aquella era la señal.

Corrimos con rapidez, varios lobos y otros tipos de shifters nos acompañaban. Estaba prohibido intervenir en la lucha entre alfas, aquella señal significaba que Kariya como alfa de los jaguares se estaba enfrentando al alfa que nos representaba en este momento. Kempachi había exigido que el fuera quien lo enfrentara y todos accedimos, el hombre era quien más merecía una retribución de sangre. Los jaguares habían atacado a su hija, ella había sobrevivido pero estaba muy mal herida, él era quien más merecía ser quien acabara con el maldito de Kariya.

Aun si ninguno podía intervenir en la lucha, queríamos estar presentes, los jaguares nunca habían sido conocido por jugar limpio, lo demostraba la presencia de los demonios en este baño de sangre, ellos disfrutaban del caos y se alimentaban de él, los jaguares eran los mejores para cumplir esos deseos y satisfacerlos.

Antes de poder llegar al sitio donde se libraba la batalla, el grupo fue embestido por unos jaguares que surgieron de las sombras. Mi pelaje se erizó y salté al primero que encontré tratando de no perder de vista a Nell. Si ellos habían llegado de las sombras eso quería decir que la brecha había sido nuevamente abierta. Teníamos una gran desventaja con esta nueva situación, nuestro número había disminuido, la mayoría estábamos heridos y cansados.

Desgarré toda la piel que estuvo a mi alcance para poder hacer mi camino hasta Nell, pronto nos vimos rodeados, yo me coloqué frente a ella mientras ellos parecían disfrutar de caminar en círculos a nuestro alrededor, podía oler en el aire su deseo de sangre. Ellos parecían haberse vuelto salvajes, ya no veía aquella inteligencia humana en sus miradas, solo la parte animal, ellos había cruzado hacia el extremo mas retorcido de nuestra naturaleza.

Uno de ellos saltó sobre nosotros pero yo lancé un zarpazo que lastimó todo su rostro haciéndolo retroceder, los otros parecieron alterarse y los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar, a nuestro alrededor también ocurrían diversas luchas pero lo que en este momento a mi me importaba era proteger a mi pareja. Nell estaba a mi espalda, su postura era amenazante pero yo podía sentir lo asustada que estaba, aun así no lo demostraba y se estaba defendiendo con uñas y dientes. Aquello hacía que mi sangre hirviera y quisiera desgarrar a todos los presentes por crear ese sentimiento en mi pareja.

Logramos deshacernos de varios pero todo era un caos, de las sombras surgían demonios y estaban reduciendo drásticamente el grupo en la zona, sus habilidades hacían que el campo de batalla fuera impredecibles. Nell y yo por unos momentos nos vimos acorralado pero de la nada, nuevas brechas de sombras se abrieron y de ellas surgieron demonios. Un gran alivio me invadió al reconocer a uno de los que llegaba.

Los ojos rojos de Tsukishima se encontraron con los míos, dio unas instrucciones a los hombres que lo acompañaban, para luego atacar a los demonios y jaguares, ellos debían ser los guerreros demonios. Y mi asombro aumentó cuando junto a ellos llegó prácticamente un ejército de elfs que no tardaron nada en unirse a la refriega. Demasiado rápido la zona se vio librada de los demonios y jaguares.

Tsukishima se acercó a nosotros, yo cambié para poder intercambiar palabras con él.

—Kempachi está acabando con Kariya, ya solo lo que queda es barrer a esta escoria. Déjanos eso a nosotros, lo mejor es que regreses a _Las_ _Noches_ —Su tono de voz me hizo saber que estaba pasando algo

—¿Algo que daba saber? —inquirí.

—El príncipe puede necesitarte. Aizen escapó de Dangai, es muy probable que vaya en su contra, esta muy interesado en él y tengo la sensación que es porque parecer ser el único capaz de detenerlo

Asentí ante sus palabras, le dirigí una mirada a Nell, ella se acercó y cambió junto a mí, tomó mi mano. Tsukishima nos llevó a través de la sombras hasta nuestra habitación en _Las Noches_ y luego desapareció.

Nell dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones como si hubiera estado conteniéndolo, soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de derrumbarse en la cama, parecía extremadamente cansada, su cuerpo aun tenía algunos hematomas y heridas leve pero no veía nada en ella que podía considerarse como grave.

Me acerqué a la cama, ella simplemente me invitó a recostarme junto a ella, olvidé en ese momento que debía presentarme ante Ulquiorra. Primero tenía que asegurarme que todo estuviera bien con mi pareja, la rodeé con mis brazos mientras ella enterraba su nariz en mi cuello, parecía que mi olor la relajaba, yo acaricié su suave cabello tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

—¿Que ocurre, Nell? —pregunté, ello no hizo alguna señal de escucharme pero sabía que lo hacía, tardó en responder.

—Estoy bien, solo…—cortó la frase, yo la acerqué aún más a mí.

—Te entiendo, —dije, mis palabras parecieron sorprenderla, alzó la mirada para verme—, es algo normal sentir miedo. Yo no voy a negar que amo los enfrentamientos pero una guerra siempre es algo que deja grandes impresiones e imágenes crueles en nuestra mente. No es agradable.

—En parte esa es una razón —Nell se incorporó, parecía que esas palabras tenían un significado grande para ella, yo me sentí extrañamente nervioso por ellas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Puede ver como sus ojos se humedecían y ella se encogía, nunca había visto a Nell en ese estado.

—Grimm, te juro que no lo sabía, yo…yo solo no me había dado cuenta, todo esto nos había tenido tan ocupado que yo…que no lo noté —Su mirada se mantuvo baja y podía sentir en su tono demasiada culpa. Yo no entendía lo que ocurría.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Nell? —pregunté, ella tardó en alzar la mirada—. Nell, ¿puedes decirme que ocurre? —aquello pareció hacerla estallar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y yo me sentí aún más confundido.

—El demonio me tomó desprevenida por una razón, él podía jugar con la mente de su oponente pero él descubrió algo…algo que yo inconscientemente había sabido pero que hasta ahora había ignorado sin darme cuenta —apretó sus manos y en ese momento me vio a los ojos decidida—.Grimmjow, no sé cómo te tomes esto, pero creo que habrá una nueva pantera en este concilio —Sus palabras por un momento me dejaron en el aire.

—¿De qué diablos…—La observé confundido hasta que ella llevó su mano a su vientre en forma de una suave caricia—. ¿No me digas?... ¡Mierda!

La emoción que sentí en ese momento fue algo tan indescriptible, nunca esperé que esas palabras me alegraran, nunca me había visualizado a mí mismo con una familia ni nada, ahora tenía una pareja que cada día aumentaba mi obsesión por ella y ahora tenía un cachorro en camino. No tardé en rodearla con mis brazos y enterrar mi nariz en su cuello, besé varias veces la marca que portaba y que representaba nuestro vínculo.

Luego de la emoción, caí en cuenta en gran peligro que había corrido Nelliel. Los primeros meses de gestación de un shifters eran los más delicados, realmente todo el proceso era de cuidado, pero en nuestro caso las probabilidades de problemas aumentaban a ser una pareja mixta de shifters. Maldición, ella había estado en media guerra, entonces en ese momento entendí su miedo y sus palabras.

—Debiste decirme en el momento, pude…pude perderlos

Nell tenía que comprender que ya no podía ser impulsiva, ella debía cuidarse. Podía ver la culpa en sus ojos y aunque quería reconfortarla, tenía que dejarle claro que su seguridad no iba a estar en discusión.

—No quería dejarte, sé que no fue la mejor decisión pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento, además yo sabía que nos protegerías —me guiñó un ojo tratando de aligerar un poco las cosas pero yo en este momento no podía complacerla.

—Debes ser más cuidadosa, tienes que jurarlo —Nell frunció el ceño y sabía que esto iba a ser el comienzo de una discusión, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dar mi brazo torcer.

—Evitaré el peligro, cuando consideré que realmente no puedo con él. No me pidas más, que estoy embarazada no inútil —bufó.

—Y tú no me pidas que no sea sobreprotector. Si ya era posesivo contigo, ahora lo seré peor. Una pantera es muy agresiva cuando su pareja y cachorro están en peligro

—Tú eres agresivo de cualquier manera y…está bien, pero vas a tener que buscar la manera de distraerme para no meterme en problemas —suspiró resignada, yo sonreí, había ganado esta vez.

—Eso no será problema

Besé sus labios con deseo, traté de tomarlo con calma pero Nell no parecía tener la misma idea, parecía haber estado esperando esto. Prácticamente subió en mí y exigió un beso mucho más demandante, pronto abrió la boca permitiendo que la explorara a gusto mientras llevaba mis manos a su cintura y las deslizaba hacia abajo. Mordí su labio inferior haciendo que ella gimiera un poco, sus ojos se cerraron y me mostraron la visión que amaba de ella, esa expresión de placer que solo era mía, ella se empujó contra mí. El beso terminó con nosotros chocando nuestras frentes mientras tomábamos el aire que nos faltaba.

—Nell…

—Te amo, lo sé. No tienes que decirlo, ahora bésame que te necesito y luego averiguamos si Ulquiorra realmente necesita ayuda —Parecía realmente ansiosa, amaba cuando estaba en esa faceta.

—Me encanta tu lista de prioridades —dije riéndome.

—Oh, te aseguro que si

Ella esta vez inició el besó de forma demandante, yo dejé que mis manos vaguearan por su piel desnuda, apretando aquellos lugares que sabía que le provocaban placer, sentía un tremendo deseo por escucharla gemir, por complacerla, por hacerla sentir bien. Ella parecía tener en mente lo mismo, se empujó contra mí, amaba el hecho de que en ese momento no teníamos ninguna ropa que estorbara y yo podía sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

Dejé de besar sus labios para descender por sus cuello, dejando un camino de marcas por él, ella ya llevaba mi esencia y su olor estaba mezclado con el mío pero igual disfrutaba de dejarle marcas en su cuello, que todo el mundo supiera que ella ya me pertenecía, que era mía.

Pronto cambié de posiciones con ella y la coloqué con cuidado debajo de mí, besé cada uno de sus pechos disfrutando del glorioso sonido que ella dejaba escapar cada vez que mi lengua humedecía sus pezones, seguí bajando hasta detenerme en ese lugar tan maravilloso donde ahora nuestro cachorro se forma, besé con dulzura y dejé mis manos deslizarse suavemente sobre él, era una promesa que iba a cuidar de ellos.

—Maldición, Grimm. Por favor, sigue —Sus dedos jugaban con mis cabellos y me invitaban a bajar. Sonreí, mi pareja estaba ansiosa.

Seguí dejando besos mientras bajaba al punto que ella deseaba, pronto saboreé con mi lengua aquel paraíso, mis manos exploraron esas piernas que tanto disfrutaba de ver rodeándome. Pronto Nell estuvo echa un manojo de nervios y gemidos, había encontrado el punto que la hacía enloquecer, deslicé mi lengua una y otra vez contra ella hasta que sentí como poco a poco llegaba a su orgasmo.

Se dejó caer contra la cama con la respiración irregular, yo la tomé en brazos pero ella me alejó y para mi sorpresa se subió sobre mí. Besó mis labios con demasiado deseo, Nell realmente parecía una diosa sobre mí, ella debía ser una hechicera o tal vez hasta en su sangre habría algo de elf, era demasiado adictiva.

—Esto aún no termina —susurró en mi oído, luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras se empujaba contra mí.

El vaivén era hipnótico y realmente no podría estar más deseoso de ella, pronto ella misma me condujo al paraíso entre sus piernas, se empujaba contra a mi creado aquel vaivén que me enloquecida. Llevé mis manos a su pequeña cintura, establecí un nuevo ritmo y pronto ambos logramos llegar a aquel clímax tan anhelado.

Nell se dejó caer sobre mí, yo la acomodé de forma que no fuera incómodo para ella, su respiración era irregular pero se abrazó a mí con una gran sonrisa. Mi pareja era una loba muy lujuriosa, el destino había elegido la pareja perfecta para mí, y ahora ella me regalaba algo que ni siquiera sabía que quería tener.

—Nell, te amo…

Nunca espere decirle eso a nadie, pero realmente lo estaba sintiendo, desde la llegada de ella en mi vida, todo había cambiado, mi mundo había dejado de girar sobre su propio eje y ahora giraba en torno al de ella. Cada momento me sentía más atraído y más atrapado por ella, se había vuelto mi todo, y yo una pantera solitaria ahora tenía una familia a la que proteger y amar.

—Yo también, Grimm. Yo también —susurró contra mí.

*.*.*

—¡¿Qué Orihime que?! —Exclamó Nell, empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de _Las Noches_ pero yo la detuve.

—Nell, espera —Mi mirada fue severa y ella entendió. Se soltó de mí y empezó a dar vueltas en el gran salón como un león encerrado.

—Voy a matar ese condenado demonio

—Has la fila, si es que Ulquiorra deja algo —comentó Tatsuki.

La chica estaba apoyada en el bar con su pareja junto a ella, Renji parecía fuera de lugar mientras que ella parecía en su habitad natural. Rukia, la pareja de Ichigo, se encontraba muy cerca de ellos, podría oler su nerviosismo desde donde estaba. No pude evitar fijar mi vista en su vientre, ella aun no demostraba su estado, volví a ver a Nell, ¿Cómo se vería Nell cuando ya tuviera unos meses?

—¿Donde esta Ulquiorra? —pregunté forzando a mi mente a volver al tema de interés.

—Te juro que pensé que iba a matar a Muramasa, pero el príncipe parecía saber a donde debía dirigirse —comentó uno de sus subordinados.

—Bien, él sabrá avisarnos si necesita ayuda. ¿Algo del norte?

—Aún no hay noticias, señor

—De acuerdo, quiero a todos alerta. —Detuve mi mirada de nuevo en la loba de Ichigo, con ella era que debían tener más cuidado—. Rukia, tú debes estar bajo supervisión de alguien…

—Nosotros —El pelirrojo del oeste fue el primero en hablar, pude ver algo de fuego en la mirada de Tatsuki pero ella también asintió, pobre chico, el destino de dio una patada en el culo como pareja.

—Bien, vamos Nell —dije ya más tranquilo, guiando a mi pareja de vuelta a arriba.

—Pero Orihime…

—Uquiorra se encargara, tú debes ir a descansar —dije, ella me dirigió una mirada asesina y no pude evitar sonreír, ya se lo había advertido.

—Maldito, no abuses —bufó, pero aun así tomó mi mano, sabía que debía estar cansada, yo lo estaba.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Volví luego de 500 años sin jajja con un capitulo corto, pero volví. ¿Que les pareció? Viene otro cachorro en camino, y si, acertaron, los siguientes fueron el GrimmNell jajaja

Disculpen la tardanza, estoy terminando materias en la universidad y realmente estaba muy llena de proyectos y parciales. Les aviso que no queda mucho de historia, pero poder actualizar con mas frecuencia.

Gracias por sus reviews ;)


	45. Chapter 45: Gin

**Capítulo 45**

El lugar era un caos, lobos, demonios, elfs luchaban alrededor de nosotros, yo mantenía un ojo en Rangiku, era impresionante la cantidad de facetas que había descubierto de ella, sentía que una gran cantidad de capas gruesas la cubrían, todas esas capas resguardaba a una mujer frágil y herida, la mujer que había visto la noche anterior, la que había llorado y sacado todo lo que la lastimaba. Esa mujer no era la misma que veía hoy en el campo de batalla, Rangiku era letal, no parecía temerle a nada y hasta de una manera parecía estar acostumbrada a este ambiente, no dudaba y seguía nuestro ritmo como cualquiera de mis hombre, como si ya hubiera vivido incontables guerras.

Hacia unos minutos atrás habíamos escuchado la señal de que Kariya estaba en el campo de batalla y por los aullidos de lobos, la pelea entre él y el alfa del norte había empezado, todos estábamos ansioso de llegar a donde se realizaba. Yo realmente solo quería que esto terminara, estaba ansioso de regresar con Rangiku a la manada. Byakuya había desaparecido del campo de batalla, sabía que Soi Fong estaba herida y realmente estaba preocupado del destino de ellos y de nuestra manada. Esta guerra debía terminar ya.

Sentí algo arder en mi lomo, me giré clavando los dientes en la piel del jaguar que me atacaba y me deshice de él, volví de nuevo mi atención a Rangiku, y lo que vi me hizo correr en su dirección. No entendía lo que ocurría, había tres lobos de pie frente a ella, eran negros y grandes, no reconocía a ninguno, no eran de mi manada ni de la del Este, pero había algo en ellos que transmitían peligro, ellos no estaban con nosotros, ellos no parecían ser parte de esta alianza.

Lo que más me preocupó es que por primera vez en lo que iba de guerra, vi a Rangiku flanquear, ella dio un paso hacia atrás y aunque no estaba cerca podía oler en el aire su miedo, entonces lo supe, ella debía conocer a esos tres lobos. Llegué a ella con rapidez colocándome delante en una posición de protección, casi cubriéndola con mi cuerpo.

Los lobos gruñeron pero detuvieron su avance, mi mirada enrojeció cuando escuché un quejido de mi pareja. Uno de los lobos cambió a un hombre de apariencia y mirada cruel, lo reflejaba su forma de mirar y de sonreír, parecía que toda la situación era divertida para él. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Rangiku lo que hizo que mi ira creciera.

—Parece que nuestra querida mascota consiguió otro amo, yo le dije a Yhawch, nunca se debe confiar en una puta

Un gran gruñido salió de mi pecho, salté sobre el maldito lobo aunque fui interceptado por uno de los lobos que lo acompañaba. ¿Quién coño era aquel hombre? ¿Y porque se dirigía a mi pareja de esa manera tan despectiva? En ese momento caí en cuenta en algo que me hizo sentir aún más furioso, había mencionado el nombre del antiguo alfa de la manada del Este, el antiguo alfa de Rangiku, gruñí aún más fuerte.

—Tranquilo, lobo —dijo aquel hombre de forma divertida y volvió de nuevo su atención a Rangiku, ella parecía estar paralizada y no se movía—. Dime, pequeña mascota. ¿Él es tu nuevo amo? No creo que sea tu pareja, no veo su marca en tu cuello ni la tuya en él, solo sus olores están entrelazados. Probablemente él también vio lo mismo que nosotros, eres solo una puta, no sirves como compañera, demasiado salvaje y demasiado sucia.

 _¡Maldito!_

Logré librarme del lobo que había estado evitando que llegara a él y salté sobre el hombre, este rodó junto conmigo. Quedó debajo de mí, pero con su brazo impidió que mis dientes llegaran a su rostro, el maldito era fuerte. Soltó una carcajada haciendo que mi ira incrementara aún mas ¿Esto realmente le divertía?

—No, no, lobo. Tienes que entender que Rangiku nunca dejó de pertenecernos, ella es nuestra, pero nosotros no somos unos hombres egoísta, si tanto quieres tener algo con ella, podemos compartirla, nunca hemos tenido problema con eso, todos podemos disfrutar de ella…

No dejé que terminará y clave mis garras en uno de sus hombros, él había sido más rápido, porque el golpe era para su cuello. Rodó fuera de mi agarre y cambió, se lazó contra mí pero yo solo veía rojo, quería su sangre, quería que sufriera como hizo sufrir a mi pareja, él debía tener una muerte lenta al igual que los demás que la había dañado.

Logré herir su rostro, pero antes de que fuera por su cuello, los dos lobos que lo acompañaban me atacaron, los malditos eran fuertes y yo ya estaba agotado, pero no me iba a rendir, la adrenalina aún estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo y mi lobo solo exigía venganza por mi pareja, clavé y desgarré con mis dientes sin detenerme hasta que me libré de los dos lobos.

Un sollozo me hizo helar la sangre, giré mi rostro en busca de mi pareja. Ella estaba de pie frente a un lobo muerto, había cambiado, ella estaba en su forma humana, veía la sangre en sus manos y boca, ella lo había matado pero parecía en una especie de shock, lloraba y se abrazaba a si misma.

Cambié y la rodeé con mis brazos, Rangiku se aferró a mí con tanta fuerza que me rompió el alma, yo la sostuve contra mí, no me importaba que estábamos en media guerra, mi pareja me necesitaba, y todo el mundo parecía estar teniendo sus propios problemas, nadie estaba reparando en nosotros y lo agradecía, había sido suficientes emociones para mi pareja, había sido suficiente para mí, quería regresar, debía hacer sentir mejor a mi pareja, quería cuidarla y si pudiera remover todos esos recuerdos, todas esas palabras, todo el dolor de ella, lo haría.

Un aullido seguido de un coro me hizo sentir aliviado, podíamos volver a casa, Kempachi había derrotado a Kariya, tomé a mi pareja en brazos y corrí al centro del mini pueblo que constituía el norte. Tenía que conseguir un elf que nos sacara de este infierno, yo debía sacarla de aquí. Mis hombres eran capaz de reagruparse y regresar por sus medios a la manada, yo debía volver antes, tenía que asegurarme que todo estuviera bien y tenía que asegurarme que mi pareja estuviera bien.

Pronto, divisé a un elf que reconocí en seguía, sabía que él me ayudaría, hablaba con un lobo del norte, ambos parecían estar teniendo un buen momento, el alivio y el orgullo se sentía en el ambiente, habíamos acabado con esa plaga que nos había atormentado, los jaguares habían sido vencidos.

—Yumichika —Llamé su atención. El agraciado elf giró en mi dirección y pude distinguir en su mirada el reconocimiento, lo agradecí.

—Gin, que bien que estés vivo. ¿Viniste a celebrar con nosotros?, debiste ver la paliza que le dio Kempachi a Kariya, el maldito solo era un arrogante, le faltaba un montón de décadas para superar a Kempachi —dijo emocionado, parecía que la adrenalina corría por su sistema.

—Un siglo querrás decir —comentó el lobo del norte, orgulloso de su alfa.

—¿Puedes llevarnos al oeste? —pregunté interrumpiéndolos, esta vez ambos parecieron notar que Rangiku estaba en mis brazos. Para mi sorpresa, el elf asintió con rapidez acercándose.

—De acuerdo

*.*.*

Aparecimos en plena oficina del alfa, Kyoraku estaba de pie frente a la ventana mientras Unohana y Ukitake se encontraban en un sofá, los tres giraron en nuestra dirección. Unohana fue la primera en incorporarse y acercarse hasta Rangiku, la examinó con gran preocupación, yo no quería soltarla pero ella no podría hacer su trabajo si yo aún la llevaba en brazos. Ukitake se incorporó del sofá e indicó que la dejara ahí, con algo de renuencia lo hice. Unohana dejó escapar un gemido al darse cuenta de todas las heridas en mi torso.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Ella…ella necesita ayuda —dije con rapidez. Aunque estaba seguro que sus heridas más graves no eran externas, pero necesitaba asegurarme que ella estuviera bien.

—De acuerdo —Unohanna terminó accediendo y se giró a revisarla.

—Gracias —Susurré a Yumichika que aún seguía de pie cerca de nosotros, él pareció incomodo pero asintió.

—De nada, debo volver —dijo antes de desaparecer.

Mi vista pasó a Kyoraku, podía sentir su ansiedad y curiosidad. Entendía la razón, por su mirada supe que era el primero en regresar de la guerra, eso quería decir que Byakuya no había vuelto. Y yo venía con heridas por todos lados y mi pareja en condiciones parecida pero en shock. Kyoraku debía estar tratando de conectar las piezas.

—Gin, ¿Que sucedió? —suspiré ante su pregunta.

—Ganamos

Kyoraku me observó con cuidado, sabía que mi tono no era de festejo ni orgullo, realmente si se sentía bien el haber terminado con todo esto. Pero yo no estaba en ese momento para demostrar nada más que preocupación por mi pareja, no sabía que repercusiones tendría esta guerra y yo estaba extremadamente cansado, solo quería llevar a mi pareja arriba, y dormir abrazado a ella.

—¿Que sucedió con ella? —preguntó directamente Unohana, incorporándose y viéndome fijamente—. Tiene heridas pero ninguna muy grave, parece estar en estado de shock

—La guerra… —comencé a decir, no sabía si era lo mejor contar todo, Rangiku parecía muy reservada en lo que era su pasado y lo que había vivido en la manada del Este. Pero Unohana pareció notar que no iba a ser completamente sincero.

—Rangiku siempre ha sido una persona fuerte, que demuestra valentía y solidez, pero…yo la conozco, ella solo guarda su dolor para sí —La loba regresó su vista a Rangiku—. Es mejor que la lleves a su habitación, ella necesita descansar.

—Kyoraku…—volví mi atención a él pero este negó.

—Luego hablamos, la manada está bien, todo estamos bien….

Asentí ante sus palabras, eso era lo que quería saber, tomé de nuevo a Rangiku en mis brazos, ella se acomodó contra mí pero no hizo ningún movimiento, no estaba ni seguro si ella nos escuchaba. Estaba realmente preocupado, parecía solo un cascaron vacío. Su mirada perdida en algún punto y su cuerpo estaba casi laxo.

—Gin, ¿dónde está Byakuya? —Kyoraku preguntó antes de que dejará la oficina, giré a verlo, podía notar la tensión en su rostro y los otros dos presentes también parecían esperar mi respuesta.

—No lo sé…pero sé que está vivo —dije con seguridad, ellos asintieron y yo salí de la habitación con mi pareja en brazos.

*.*.*

Llevé a Rangiku a la habitación, ella estaba fría y temblaba un poco, decidí que lo mejor es que tomará un baño. Tenía sangre en toda su piel y hasta en el cabello, al igual que tierra, yo también lo necesitaba. La dejé sobre el mostrador del lavamanos y abrí la ducha calibrando la temperatura.

Un baño caliente nos haría bien, dejé que el agua corriera un poco antes de volverla a tomarla y meterla de bajo la regadera junto conmigo, limpié con cuidado su cuerpo. Unohana tenía razón, sus heridas eran leves y la mayoría ya había empezado a sanar, recorrí cada parte de su cuerpo tratando de limpiar toda la suciedad en ella.

Dejé mis manos bajar con delicadez por su cuerpo, quería hacerla sentir segura, en ese momento ni siquiera por mi mente pasaba la lujuria que normalmente ella me provocaba, en ese momento lo único que sentía era el deseo de confortarla, de hacerla sentir bien, ella estaba en ese momento tan propensa, quería que supiera que realmente yo la quería, que no era solo que la deseaba por el vínculo, yo realmente había empezado amarla, yo realmente la quería.

Cuando me aseguré que estuviera completamente limpia, yo tomé un baño rápidamente y luego agarré una de las toallas, primero sequé con cuidado su cuerpo y la envolví con ella. Tomé la otra toalla y rodé mi cadera con ella, la tomé en brazos y la llevé de vuelta a nuestra habitación.

La deposité con todo el cuidado del mundo y me senté haciendo que ella quedara entre mis piernas, había tomado otra toalla antes salir del baño, con ella empecé a secar suavemente su cabello, ella se dejó hacer. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era tranquila pero algo me decía que su mente debía ser un completo caos.

—Ran, cariño. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, ¿cierto? —susurré, esperaba que mis palabras realmente la ayudaran—. No voy a dejarte. Todo terminó, Ran, podemos comenzar de nuevo. Yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré

Un sollozo hizo que detuviera mis palabras, dejé la tarea de secar su cabello y la giré para que quedará frente a mí. Ella lloraba, sus ojos se encontraron conmigo y ella se aferró a mí, la abracé como nunca había hecho con alguien, era un abrazo donde quería transmitirle todo y darle la seguridad que ella necesitaba.

—Todo estará bien

—Ellos…

—Lo sé, deja eso en el pasado, ellos no te van a hacer más daño. Tú no estás sola, y has caso omiso de sus palabras. Tus eres mi pareja, tus eres la mitad de mi alma, yo te amo, Rangiku. —le dije acariciando suavemente su espalda, quería transmitirle que estaba siendo sincero—. No me importa tu pasado, Ran, no creo las palabras que ellos dijeron, para mi tu eres lo más importante y lo más valioso que tengo. Te volviste mi vida, ¿lo entiendes?

Ella no dijo nada pero permaneció aferrada a mí, su respiración poco a poco se normalizó, yo no dejé de acariciar su espalda tratando de reconfortarla. Hubiera deseado conocerla mucho antes de que ellos la destruyeran, pero bueno…no podía escribir el destino, solo me quedaba tratar de ayudar a su pareja a superar lo que le había pasado. Por lo menos había logrado acabar con dos de los malditos que la hirieron tanto.

—Gin…—Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, bajé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos azules.

—¿Si?

—Limpia mi alma….limpia mi cuerpo, por favor —susurró contra mi pecho—. Tómame, márcame, hazme sentir querida, hazme sentir que realmente estoy enlazada a ti —Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron.

—Ran, debes estar…—traté de ser racional pero la mirada que me dirigió despertó todo lo que había estado tratando de aplacar, mi deseo de tocarla, de hacerla mía. Di por perdida la batalla cuando ella besó suavemente mis labios.

—Por favor…

Su mirada me hizo sentir realmente la necesidad que tenía por mi tacto, y yo no pude evitar desearla, si quería hacerlo, quería borrar todo rastro de lo que aquellos malditos le hicieron a su piel, pero no solo quería tener eso de ella, quería tener su alma, su corazón, quería hacerla sentir lo que nunca nadie la había hecho sentir. La quería hacer sentir amada, le quería demostrar cuando la quería.

Recosté su cuerpo en la cama y me coloqué sobre ella apoyando mis manos a los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en mí, sus lágrimas se había detenido y esa mirada me hizo sentir como si fuera todo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Besé sus labios con suavidad queriendo transmitirle amor en vez de solo lujuria, recorrí su boca degustando su sabor, una de mis manos paso a su mejilla, con el pulgar realicé círculos y fui bajando suavemente mi caricia por su cuello y luego mas allá, recorrí sus hombros y clavícula, hasta que llegue a la toalla que la cubría, deshice el nudo dejándola completamente desnuda ante mí.

Rompí el beso, sus ojos estaban cerrado y su respiración irregular, deslicé mis manos por sus pronunciadas curvas. Rangiku era hermosa y algo que me llenaba el alma es que era mía, era mi pareja, y yo era de ella, la sensación era increíble, el por fin poderla tocar de esa manera, de poder explorar su cuerpo, de poder tomarla y marcarla. Pero quería que ella lo disfrutara también, que se dejara solo llevar por nuestras emociones.

—Ran, abre los ojos. Mírame —susurré, ella abrió sus ojos, podía ver el miedo pero también el deseo en ellos—. Solo somos tu y yo, solo es lo que sentimos, olvida todo lo demás, deja de pensar en el pasado. Solo piensa en lo que en este momento sientes —Ella desvió un momento la mirada.

—Estoy sucia —Yo corté sus palabras besando su piel.

—No lo estas, eres hermosa y eres mía, mi pareja. Como yo soy tuyo, nos pertenecemos, a nadie más —Su ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y coincidieron con los míos. Puede ver en ellos como mis palabras habían llegado a ella y también algo de miedo en su mirada.

—Gin…

—Deja de pensar

Bajé mis besos a su cuello, dejando algunas marcas en él, deslicé mi lengua por un punto que hizo que ella arquera su espalda y se empujara contra mí, supe que era la zona donde ella llevaría mi marca. Una de mis manos continúo con su recorrido llegando a sus piernas, recorrí aquella tersa piel.

—Gin…—gimió, el sonido me encendió como nada.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Susurré.

—Noo…por favor, continúa —Sonreí ante esa respuesta, parecía estar disfrutando del momento.

Dejé su cuello y pasé a tomar una de sus piernas y realizar un recorrido con mis labios, besando cada parte de su piel, su respiración era irregular y pude ver como volvió a cerrar los ojos aunque esta vez pude ver que era por el placer que le proporcionaban mis besos. Eso era, la quería perdida de deseo, con nada más en la mente que lo que sentíamos. Evité su punto dulce y pasé por su plano abdomen, besé y adoré cada parte de su cuerpo, ascendí a sus pechos, tomé uno de sus pezones con mi boca, ella se arqueó contra mí, aprovechando el movimiento, posé mis manos en su espalda y la empuje contra mi levantándola, sentándola en mi regazo y enredado nuestras piernas, sabía que ella podía sentirme completamente.

Ella abrió los ojos y pude ver el hambre en ellos, vi una mujer completamente diferente, su mirada era segura y llena de amor, besó mis labios con fuerza mientras se abrazaba a mi cuello y se empujaba contra mí. Mi libido se encendió aún más si era posible cuando sus uñas rasguñaron mi espalda.

El beso se rompió, y un gemido se escuchó cuando yo mordí con suavidad su cuello, justo en el punto donde iba mi marca, aun no era el momento, pero quería que ella estuviera completamente fuera de sí y sabía que ese era un punto sensible para ella.

—Eres hermosa, realmente hermosa —murmuré mientras volvía a besar, la volví a dejar sobre la cama colocándome sobre ella, llevé unas de mis manos a ese punto cálido entre sus piernas mientras la besaba.

Acaricié con suavidad haciéndola gemir, sus manos se aferraron a mí y yo no podía creer que Rangiku pudiera verse aún más hermosa que en este momento. Deslicé el primer dedo dentro de ella, y sabía que tomarla sería la gloria.

—Gin, te necesito —susurró con dificultad.

—Espera solo un poco —susurré volviéndola a besar, ella parecía desesperada y yo apenas estaba resistiendo el tomarla, pero debía estar preparada para mí, no quería ninguna expresión más que lujuria en su rostro. Un segundo dedo le hizo compañía al primero.

Su voz era grandiosa, realmente me podía volver adicto a oírla gemir. Maldición, el controlarme era difícil y ella no estaba ayudando.

—G-gin, por favor —rogó unos segundos después, cuando mis dedos se deslizaba con facilidad.

Esta vez sí que no pude resistirme mas, saqué mis dedos y me empuje suavemente en su interior, dejé escapar un gemido, estar dentro de ella era un placer indescriptible, escuché su voz y como se terminaba de empujar contra mí. Todo pareció caer en su lugar, ella era perfecta para mí, nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar, permanecí unos momentos inmóvil esperando que su cuerpo terminará de adaptarse a mí.

Rangiku movió sus caderas indicándome que ya estaba lista, comencé un vaivén que ella pareció disfrutar se aferró a mí, sus ojos estaban cerrado pero su rostro expresaba un gran placer, volví a besar sus labios. Ella era mía, toda mía.

—¡Gin! —gimió

Podía sentir como me apretaba, estaba llegando al clímax y yo estaba al borde de él, besé su cuello una última vez antes de morderlo con la intención de marcarla. Probé su sangre y aquello fue tan arrollador que mi mente por un momento quedó en blanco. Ambos dejamos escapar un gemido placentero mientras tocábamos el cielo junto.

La sensación era maravillosa, el lazo formándose en mi pecho, podía sentirla a ella en mí y yo podía sentirme en ella. Sentía como iba más allá de la unión de nuestras pieles, eran nuestras almas. Me dejé caer aun lado de ella e hice que Rangiku se apoyara en mí, su respiración era irregular, una de sus manos recorría mi pecho. Besé su frente algo adormilado, el cansancio estaba ganándome, ella se apretó más a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Mía —susurré.

—Tuya —me pareció escucharla antes de caer la inconsciencia.

* * *

¡Si, reviví de entre los muertos! jajajaja sorry por demorar tanto en actualizar, finalicé las materias de mi carrera pero entre la tesis y el nuevo trabajo que conseguí, no he podido dedicarle tanto tiempo a esta historia, estoy tratando de organizarme jajaja tengo fé que actualizaré con mas frecuencia

Este capitulo lleva unos meses escrito pero hoy me tomé el tiempo de editarlo, ¿que les pareció? Por fin tenemos nuestro GinRan completamente enlazados, y Ran pudo vengarse de uno de los desgraciados que le hizo la vida miserable, ahora solo le queda dejarse amar por Gin para que curé toda esas heridas que tiene internamente.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	46. Chapter 46: Ulquiorra

**Capítulo 46**

—¿Dónde está? —exigí saber encuentro crucé por las sombras a aquella oficina.

Aizen estaba de espaldas a mí, observaba por un amplio ventanal la tranquila y siempre nocturna ciudad de Dangai. Tranquilidad que él unas horas atrás había perturbado luchando contra los guerreros demonios. El maldito era tan arrogante como para regresar y esconderse en ese lugar, sabía que él estaba ahí con intenciones de que lo encontrara, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que quería pero tampoco me importaba, lo único que en este momento me interesaba era que mi pareja estuviera bien y conmigo.

—He escuchado demasiado rumores de ti, Ulquiorra. —comenzó a decir sin aun moverse—. El príncipe vampiro de Karakura, también conocido como el príncipe de la muerte. Estoy empezando a creer que todo lo que dicen de ti es cierto, y que ese título no es solo eso —Se giró hacia mí, su rostro era sereno y no parecía sorprendido por mi presencia.

—¿Dónde está? —Mi voz estaba distorsionada por la ira, él solo caminó alrededor de aquella oficina. Nos encontrábamos sobre un bar de demonios, el lugar perfecto para uno, lleno de lujuria y violencia, todo con lo que ellos alimentaban.

—Se supone que nadie puede entrar ni salir de Dangai sin la asistencia de un demonio pero aquí estas y sin ninguna herida. Eso me dice la verdad de tu naturaleza —siseé mientras tomaba posición de ataque, no tenía tiempo para sus juegos, él alzó sus manos—. Necesitaba que no intervinieras en la guerra en Karakura, como puedes notar, mis seguidores necesitaban reponer fuerzas luego de estar tanto tiempo en prisión y que mejor manera de hacerlo que una guerra.

—¿Dónde está?

Él sonrió, como si toda la situación le divirtiera y tal vez era así, como mencionó, la mejor manera de alimentar a un demonio es por medio de las ansias de sangre, de la violencia incrustada en el alma. Sin poder evitarlo mi naturaleza comenzó a surgir, mi visión se tornó roja y mis deseos de acabar con aquel hombre crecían, mi cordura empezaba a abandonarme.

—Un viejo conocido pagó un gran precio para que le entregara tu pareja, a él es quien debe buscar —dijo con naturalidad mientras deslizaba su mano hacia su boca como si acabara de terminar un gran festín y limpiara los resto.

 _Baraggan_

En seguida supe a quien se refería. El maldito se había atrevido a ir contra mi pareja, no pude evitar dejar salir por completo mi forma, quería romperle el cuello y drenar hasta la última gota de energía del demonio frente a mí pero eso sería perder tiempo. Baraggan tenía a Orihime, ella era humana, él la podía lastimar con demasiada facilidad.

Sentí como las alas en mi espalda junto a mi cola surgieron, la sed de sangre era incontrolable, tenía alguien a quien buscar. Me dirigí a las sombras, no sin antes volver a ver al demonio que dejaba atrás, el maldito no parecía sorprendido, mejor dicho, parecía como si se regocijara a sí mismo.

Cuando estuve por ingresar al portal, escuché su risa y sus palabras:

—Curioso, El príncipe de la muerte es realmente eso, la muerte. El primer demonio en la tierra —susurró en cuanto puse un pie en el portal que me llevaría de regreso a la dimensión de los humanos. Él había sabido desde un principio quien era yo.

Esta no sería la última vez que lo vería, de eso estaba seguro, el maldito estaba tentando su suerte, pero yo en este momento no tenía tiempo para aquella estupidez. Me sumergí en la oscuridad.

*.*.*

Baraggan sabía esconderse pero no era tan infalible como su ego le hacía creer. No tardé en rastrear un pueblo a las a fueras de Seireitei. Podía percibir su esencia en todo ese lugar, el sol ya empezaba a aparecer en el firmamento y ese era el mejor momento para atacar.

Recorrí aquel bosque en pocos segundos hasta llegar a la cabaña escondida dentro. Pude percibir un olor que solo hizo que mi ira incrementara. Era sangre, alguien recientemente había muerto, podía detectar el olor. No era la sangre de mi pareja pero solo pensar que podía estar en manos de los mismos que habían sido el causante de que oliera a muerte, me hervía la sangre de ira y a la misma vez sentía preocupación por ella.

De repente, por un micro momento pude sentir aquello que había esperado sentir desde la desaparición de Orihime, la conexión entre nosotros. Pude detectar en una fracción de segundo toda su ansiedad y miedo, también podía sentir su llamado, pero tan rápido como llegó desapareció dejándome sumido solo en el silencio de mis pensamientos. No entendía la razón. Mi marca estaba sobre su cuello, y a pesar de aun no haberla reclamado completamente, existía esa conexión entre nosotros, el vínculo ya se había empezado a formar y algo estaba impidiendo que pudiera sentirla.

Al sentir como ese miedo en su más pura expresión era transmitido por Orihime, prácticamente aparecí dentro de la casa. Todo dentro parecía normal y solitario, pero eso solo lo creería un simple humano, yo percibía algo completamente distinto, mis sentidos me guiaban hacia un área de la casa en específico, era una especie de sótano. Podía oler a mi pareja en él y ella no estaba sola, también detectaba la presencia de otro humano y de Baraggan en el mismo lugar.

Me materialicé en las sombras dentro de lo que parecía un laboratorio. Un gruñido surgió de mi pecho cuando vi al humano sobre mi pareja mientras ella tenía un montón de aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, no tardé ni un segundo en lanzarlo lejos con mis garras. El humano chocó contra una de las paredes pero antes del impacto sabía que ya había desgarrado una gran cantidad de piel y probablemente algunos órganos.

Tomé con rapidez a mi pareja en brazos, podía sentir la presencia de Baraggan pero él no se estaba mostrando ante mí, el maldito no era tonto, por algo él era uno de los vampiros más antiguos que había pertenecido a mi aquelarre, por algo había logrado sobrevivir tantos siglos, pero también sabía que su arrogancia no le permitiría estar mucho tiempo en las sombras.

Me tomé un segundo para revisar a mi pareja, Orihime estaba inconsciente, tenía varias heridas en sus brazos y rostro, parecían realizadas mientras se defendía, por lo demás parecía intacta. Mi ira estalló al igual que mi cordura cuando su rostro se movió exponiendo su cuello, los malditos habían intentado borrar mi marca de ella, por eso no la había podido sentir hasta ahora, la habían debilitado.

Podía sentir como poco a poco mi poder escapaba de mí, no podía controlar mi forma, ni mi naturaleza. Mi mirada se tornó cada vez más rojiza, quería la sangre de los malditos. Mis ojos buscaron a Baraggan, el hombre estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación observándonos, parecía divertido de la situación, el maldito parecía no tener miedo de mí, se había atrevido a morder a mi pareja sobre mi marca, había ultrajado nuestro vínculo y aun así estaba de pie frente a mí, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, él definitivamente no tenía ni idea de a quien estaba insultando.

—Siempre tan arrogante, _príncipe_. Cuéntame ¿Qué se siente el no ser capaz de proteger a su pareja?

Baraggan parecía ya haber cruzado la reducida línea entre la codicia y la locura, él no parecía darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Yo me encontraba en mi forma real, y él ni siquiera parecía intimidado. Su arrogancia cegaba su raciocinio y suerte ya estaba echada. Su alma me pertenecía, lo haría conocer el infierno.

—Tú quien te haces llamar el príncipe de nuestro aquelarre, mira en la forma que apareces. Eres igual que lo que fomentas, una aberración —dijo de manera despectiva, su mirada solo mostraba locura.

Sostuve mejor a mi pareja, de manera que su rostro quedara en la base de mi cuello, su suave respiración me anclaba a no liberar completamente mi naturaleza, si lo hacía podía dañarla sin desearlo. Ignoré el comentario de Baraggan y caminé hasta donde el científico había quedado, su respiración era irregular pero seguía vivo, con mucho dolor pero vivo. Coloqué uno de mis pies sobre una de sus piernas y presioné con la suficiente fuerza para rompérsela, su grito fue horrible y lleno de dolor. No lo mataría, pero lo haría experimentar todo el dolor posible. No fue difícil para mí descubrir en su mente que él había sido el creador de la droga que había afectado a gran parte de mi aquelarre y a los miembros del concejo. Él sería llevado para un juicio, debía ser condenado por sus pecados.

El destino de quien seguía diciendo estupideces sobre la pureza de los vampiros y otras mierdas más, era el que estaba en mis manos, su vida….y muerte estaban en mis manos. Baraggan se había atrevido a desafiarme públicamente, a retar mi liderazgo y hasta atacado mi pareja, él moriría por lo que hizo pero primero debía mostrarle su realidad.

—Eres tan inútil que hasta tu destinada es una patética humana, aún sigo sin entender como mierda has logrado ser un príncipe por tantos años cuando solo eres un mestizo sin orígenes. Un aparecido que me arrebató mi aquelarre, el lugar que me pertenecía por derecho.

No tardé en tomar su cuello con fuerza, sus estupideces estaban empezándome a cansar. Aún mantenía a mi pareja contra mí, mis alas se extendieron haciendo que él abriera sus ojos asustado, parecía que al fin estaba entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraran. Él no saldría vivo de esta.

—¿Qué demonios…

Lo lancé contra una de las paredes de aquel maldito lugar, él se incorporó con rapidez mientras escupía sangre, lo había golpeado con la fuerza suficiente para destrozar varios de sus órganos, apenas se podía mantener de pie pero aun había fuego en su mirada. Coloqué de nuevo a Orihime en un lugar seguro, justo a tiempo antes de que Baraggan se lanzara contra mí, quiso desgarrar mi cuello con sus colmillos pero lo que sostuvo fue aire, yo era más rápido, para mi él era alguien tan insignificante y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su insignificancia. Él no era nadie, y yo se lo iba a demostrar.

—¿Qué eres? —Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en mí, podía detectar su miedo.

—Alguien como tú no merece conocer la verdad detrás de mí naturaleza, pero solo para saciar la curiosidad por la que decidiste morir, te lo diré. —Aparecí frente a él y apreté su cuello con mis manos tan rápido que él apenas pudo mostrar una expresión de terror—.Yo no soy un mestizo de vampiro ni una aberración como quieres pensar, yo soy de la primera línea de vampiros, soy uno de los originales a quien se le otorgó el título de príncipe de la muerte.

—No puede ser… ellos… —Su voz se quebró al yo presionar más su cuello.

—Estamos desde el principio del mundo, los primeros sobrenaturales en la tierra de los humanos, somos los primeros demonios que pudimos salir del Dangai y cruzar la brecha. Nosotros somos los padres de nuestra raza, y tú eres solo un inepto que cree en una supremacía inexistente. Y te has metido con lo que menos debía, morirás por osar a tocar a mi pareja.

Fue tan fácil para mí, un simple movimiento y desgarré su piel hasta sentir su corazón palpitante en mi mano derecha, él solo fue capaz de soltar un alarido que quebró los envases de vidrio del lugar antes de que yo apretara aquel órgano con la suficiente fuerza para destruirlo. Saqué sin delicadeza mi mano, aun con los restos de aquel corazón ensangrentado de negro, su cuerpo cayó sin vida a mis pies, su rostro deformado en una mueca de dolor y sus ojos llenos de horror.

Un gemido hizo que desviara mi mirada del grotesco escenario que acababa de crear, Orihime había escogido el momento _más oportuno_ para despertar y me observaba llena de miedo. La ira en mi cuerpo aún estaba presente por lo que no podría cambiar mi apariencia, lo que por lo menos podía intentar era hacer regresar el verde de mis ojos.

—¿Ul..Ulquiorra? —susurró llena de miedo, aquello hizo que mi sed de sangre se redujera.

Sacudí los restos en mi mano y me acerqué despacio a ella, con la intención de no asustarla más de lo que estaba, pero no lo estaba logrando, ella retrocedió aún más en la pared donde estuvo recargada. Sus manos apretadas en su pecho, podía oler el miedo en el aire.

—¿Qué fue….¿Tienes alas…y

Me arrodillé frente a ella, llevé la mano que no tenía ensangrentada a su rostro, aun portaba mis garras y con la mayor delicadeza posible acaricié su mejilla. Ella cerró unos momentos sus ojos pero luego de unos segundos me volvió a dejar ver ese hermoso gris de su mirada, había tanta curiosidad pero por lo menos ya no detectaba el miedo.

—Te ves diferente —dijo llevando su mano a mi rostro, lo acarició deteniéndose exactamente en las marcas de lágrimas que tenía tatuada en mi piel gracias a mi verdadera forma, luego deslizó su mano hasta mis clavículas, sabía a donde se dirigía.

Era algo que había cambiado recientemente en mí. En mi pecho había estado desde el día de mi nacimiento un agujero que representaba mi marca como antiguo demonio, pero que ahora solo era una leve cicatriz, completamente cerrada. Ella acarició suavemente ese lugar, para mi sorpresa aquello me hizo sentir tan bien que mis alas se extendieron asustándola.

Ella retrocedió.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —Esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción ante mi pregunta pero no esperé que ella volviera acercarse de nuevo a mí.

—No, aunque admito que te ves un poco intimidante pero…eres sorprendente, ¿Es tu verdadera forma? ¿Todos los vampiros son así? —Había tanta sincera curiosidad en su mirada que me hizo sentir la necesidad de sonreír, algo que no había experimentado en todos mis siglos de existencia.

—No, solo pocos tomamos esta apariencia —Ella asintió, entonces pude ver que su mirada se posó a nuestro alrededor, un temblor la recorrió.

—¿Podemos regresar a casa?

Aquella frase fue todo lo que necesitaba, definitivamente eso era lo que más quería, di un último vistazo al cuerpo sin vida de Baraggan y luego al del humano inconsciente, enviaría a alguien por él porque yo tenía como prioridad poner en un lugar seguro a mi pareja. La envolví en mis brazos y alas, finalmente ambos nos sumergimos en la sombras.

*.*.*

Dejé con suavidad a Orihime en la cama, ella se encogió abrazando sus piernas y me vio con gran curiosidad, sabía que tenía muchas preguntas y para mi sorpresa, yo sentía la necesidad de responder cada una de sus dudas. Ella no resistió mucho tiempo en esa posición, se soltó y se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama, llevó una de sus manos a una de mis alas y la acarició con suavidad.

—Son…

—…aterradoras —completé por ella. Orihime me vio sorprendida y luego negó con rapidez.

—No, son algo curiosas. Son suaves al tacto…al igual que este lugar —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y apoyaba su rostro en mi pecho como si quisiera escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, yo la envolví con mis brazos—. ¿Sabes? Al principio creía que los vampiros no tenían corazón, los lobos…son algo parciales al hablar de ustedes

Quise sonreír ante sus palabras, apoyé mi rostro en la parte superior de su cabeza, el olor de mi pareja invadió mis sentidos, la ira que había sentido desapareció junto a la preocupación. No iba a negar que me hacía sentir muy bien el tener a mi pareja envuelta en mis brazos, sana y completamente segura en ellos.

—Siglos de enemistad crean grandes mitos —fue mi respuesta a su comentario. Ella se alejó un poco para poder alzar la mirada y verme, sus ojos grises tan llenos de vida se cruzaron con los míos.

—Pero tú no eres como los demás ¿Cierto? —susurró llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla—. No eres solo un príncipe vampiro…

—No, no lo soy —pude sentir como un escalofrió la recorrió por lo que tuve la intención de alejarme de ella pero para mi sorpresa no lo permitió.

—Realmente no me importa quién eres… o lo que eres…Yo…me gustas y mucho—parecía insegura en lo que iba a decir—… yo siento mucho no estar a tu altura —bajó la mirada.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunté haciendo que alzara su rostro, sus ojos parecían enrojecidos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Tal vez solo debería seguir en la manada de Ichigo…yo solo parezco causarte problemas —Ella se alejó, y caminó de regreso a la cama—. Nell y Rangiku han dedicado mucho tiempo en mi entrenamiento, pero sigo siendo fácil de raptar y de herir, yo…soy una decepción para ellas y para ti como pareja. ¿Cómo un príncipe vampiro puede tener como pareja una patética humana? Tal vez Loly si estaba en lo cierto…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando con rapidez me acerqué empujando con suavidad a la cama y posicionándome sobre ella. Sus ojos se abrieron pero no le di tiempo de reacción y me apoderé de sus labios. Nunca me había sentido tan impulsivo pero quería que dejara de hablar, quería que dejara de hacerse sentir mal. Ella era perfecta y no lo veía, él que había fallado era yo en protegerla.

Rompí el beso cuando pude sentir su falta de aire, ella abrió poco a poco los ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios enrojecidos, era la propia imagen de la tentación. Con gusto volvería a caer de nuevo en el infierno con tal de volver a tener sus labios, con tal de poseerla en su totalidad. Ella era mía.

—Nadie volverá a alejarte de mí, ¿lo entiendes? Tu lugar es aquí a mi lado, tú eres perfecta tal como eres y yo me encargaré que nadie vuelva a alejarte de mí. Tú eres mi pareja, Orihime. —Ella me vio completamente sorprendida por mis palabras.

Nunca había sido de muchas palabras pero con ella… con ella quería transmitirle lo que estaba experimentando aunque ni yo mismo lo entendiera. Volví a besar esos labios tentadores, recorrí cada recoveco de esa provocativa boca, quería demostrarle que realmente todo estaba bien y que ella era mía. No quería que volviera a tener esa clase de duda, ella pertenecía a este lugar, ambos nos pertenecíamos y se lo iba a demostrar.

En algún momento de nuestra conversación, había vuelto a mi forma humana por lo que pude moverme con más facilidad sobre ella. Mis manos recorrieron su suave abdomen y se alojaron en su cadera manteniéndola contra la cama. Mi boca dejó la suya y pasó a deslizarse a su cuello, el maldito de Barragan había intentado desgarrar mi marca, deslicé suavemente mi lengua por esa herida, cerrándola.

Orihime gimió proporcionándome el sonido más erótico que había escuchado, ella exhibió mas su cuello, yo volví a deslizar mi lengua por ese lugar. Mi marca aun permanecía adornado su cuello, algo tenue por el intento de Baraggan pero yo me encargaría de eso.

—Eres mía, ¿lo entiendes? —susurré contra su cuello, ella asintió sin poder darle voz a la palabra pero eso no era lo que yo quería, volví a deslizar mi lengua en aquel lugar—. Dilo.

—Lo soy, soy tuya —susurró.

Mis colmillos rompieron su piel y su dulce sabor explotó en mi paladar, ella gimió y se empujó contra mí, podía sentir su necesidad, podía sentirla plenamente y yo me sentía de la misma manera. Era el momento de terminar nuestro acoplamiento. Deslicé mi legua sellando la marca y besé el lugar, ella tembló debido a la suave caricia.

—Debo tomarte, Orihime. ¿Lo deseas? —susurré en su oído, ella asintió pero yo apreté su cadera para que recordara que debía pronunciarlo.

—Sí, si lo deseo

—Ven —dije mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse en cama.

La senté a ahorcadas en mis piernas y la volvió a besar, mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta llegar al borde de su camisa, rompí el beso para liberarla de esa prenda, bajé mis labios a sus clavículas dejando una serie de marcas en ella. Orihime apretó sus dedos en mi cabello, su respiración era irregular y podía oler su necesidad.

Mis manos siguieron el recorrido hasta el pantalón que llevaba, mi paciencia no era tan grande y de alguna manera mi necesidad parecía dominarme, desgarré la tela ante la sorpresa de Orihime, ella soltó una suave risa y se deshizo del restante de su ropa. Mis labios tomaron de nuevo los suyos mientras ella trataba torpemente de quitarme la camisa, ambos teníamos algo de prisa, mi idea había sido tomarla por primera vez con calma pero el momento que había experimentado previamente con su desaparición, solo me hacía desear sentirla contra mí ya, que pertenecía a mí y que estaba enlazada completamente a mí. Quería que el vínculo terminara de formarse, la quería a ella como nada había deseado en esta vida y la quería ya.

Volví a tomar sus suaves labios mientras la empujaba más contra mí con la idea de sentirla con totalidad, mis manos recorrieron su piel expuesta, ella estaba completamente sonrojada pero parecía ser incapaz de permanecer quieta, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda mientras intentaba empujarse más contra mí, aquel roce solo logró que ambos dejáramos salir de nuestros labios un siseo lleno de deseo. Maldición, esa condenada humana estaba acabando con todas mis barreras y creencias de mí mismo.

No podía evitarlo más, la quería y la quería mucho más de lo que pensaba, ahora entendía las razones por la que había visto a Grimmjow tan enloquecido por Nelliel desde el primer momento. Orihime despertaba eso en mí, esa necesidad, esos sentimientos, ese deseo de poseerla completamente, de estar unido a ella, de protegerla, de querer todo de ella. Me tenía en sus manos.

El vaivén ya no era suficiente, podía oler en su sangre su necesidad y eso despertaba aún más mi libido, llevé mis labios en un recorrido de su boca a través de su cuello, poniendo cuidado más que todo en donde estaba mi marca y sacándole varios gemidos en el proceso, para pasar a su pecho. Mientras mis labios la distraían mis manos pasearon por sus piernas subiendo poco a poco a ese punto entre sus piernas que pronto deseaba tomar.

Ella gimió al sentir el primer dedo, quería prepararla, no quería que ella sintiera ningún tipo de dolor, solo placer, y aunque me llevara todo el autocontrol del mundo no iba a tomarla de una sola vez, debía ir poco a poco, ella me estaba entregando a parte de su cuerpo algo que no esperaba en mi pareja, ni creía que me emocionaría tanto. Porque lo sabía, sabía que yo era la primera persona que tenía acceso a su cuerpo, ella se estaba entregando a mi completamente pura, a un demonio. El destino podía ser algo curioso pero estaba agradecido de que fuera así.

—Ul…Ulquiorra, por favor —rogó luego de tener unos minutos preparándola, estaba húmeda y lista para mí. Ella me necesitaba y amaba como apretaba las sabanas y se empujaba contra mí con desespero.

—Tú definitivamente vas a acabar conmigo —susurré en su oído, ella abrió sus ojos grises y su mirada coincidió con la mía.

Retiré rápidamente mis dedos y me preparé para sumergirme por primera vez en ella, besé sus labios mientras poco a poco entraba, ella rompió el beso y gimió con fuerza al yo terminar de entrar completamente en ella, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, sus ojos completamente cerrados. En su rostro habida tantas mezclas de emociones que yo no podía dejar de observarla, la deseaba como nada.

Ella se empujó contra mí dándome la señal necesaria para continuar, comencé un vaivén que pronto se volvió rápido y profundo. Orihime era tímida pero parecía no poder contener aquellos sonidos que me enloquecía, intentaba ocultarlos cubriendo su boca pero yo sostenía sus manos para evitarlo.

Era un ángel al que estaba corrompiendo y aquello solo despertaba más mis sentimientos pecaminosos reprimidos, mi verdadera naturaleza. La quería completamente para mí. Sabía que debía estar de nuevo condenándome, pero no me importaba, ella era todo lo que necesitaba y lo que quería.

Supe que había tocado el punto indicado cuando la sentí retorcerse contra mí y dejar salir un gemido más fuerte, me soltó y trató de sostenerse de nuevo de las sabanas mientras me empujaba más rápido contra ella, el clímax estaba cerca pero yo necesitaba hacer algo más, necesitaba completar el vínculo como era debido.

Llevé mis labios a su cuello y lamí mi marca, ella pareció retorcerse aún más, gritó cuando hundí mis colmillos en su cuello, la sensación fue tan intensa que por un momento me sentí abrumado, podía sentir los lazos uniéndonos, podía sentir absolutamente todas sus emociones y podía sentirme dentro de ella de forma no solo física. Era algo que nunca había experimentado, como si ya mi vida no me perteneciera solo a mí, como si ella hubiera tomado parte de ella en sí, y de la misma forma sentía que parte de alma de ella estaba en mí. Era algo tan extraño e intenso que no hizo falta nada más para que ambos llegáramos al clímax.

Rodé con ella en la cama para que quedara sobre mí, aun estando ambos conectados. Su respiración era irregular, su corazón latía con rapidez, su rostro enrojecido y en sus labios había una suave sonrisa. Besé su cabello unos segundos después, cuando escuché un suave suspiro de ella, se había quedado dormida. Ella definitivamente iba acabar conmigo.

*.*.*

—…Y como mi consorte, mi pareja debe ser respetada, el que no esté de acuerdo con esto puede dejar el aquelarre, ¿Entendido?

Mi voz resonaba en el salón principal de la casa de mi aquelarre, había dejado en claro lo que significaba la presencia de Orihime dentro del lugar. Mi pareja seguía siendo humana y aun había algo de resistencia por parte de grupos dentro del aquelarre. Ellos tenían que aceptarla o se largaban, no iba a permitir ninguna falta hacia ella como lo que ocurrió con Loly ni mucho menos Baraggan. Me aseguraría que Orihime estuviera rodeada de personas que no la iban a lastimar.

—Sí, príncipe — Todos respondieron ante mis palabras

Orihime apretó mi camisa con fuerza, ella se encontraba a mi lado y podía sentir su nerviosismo. Todos los ojos de los presentes habían estado fijos en ella desde que había bajado conmigo. Había visto la sorpresa y conmoción, sabía que Loly se había encargado de decir que la presencia de la humana en el lugar era solo como una donadora para mí, no esperaban que dijera que ella era mi pareja, lo que la volvía mi consorte y como tal debían tratarla de acuerdo a su posición dentro del aquelarre. No debían lastimarla ni de manera física y mucho menos sentimental.

Podía ver en la mirada de los miembros del aquelarre que muchos estaban dudando de mi decisión, otros trataban de disimular la curiosidad. Aun así, parecía que realmente iban acatar esta vez mis órdenes. Todos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto cuando di por concluida aquella reunión y llevé a mi pareja a mi oficina.

—Bien…por lo menos ya terminó, pensé que iba a ser más difícil—comentó con alivio Orihime apenas cerró la puerta.

—Yo no diría muy fuerte eso

La voz de Muramasa sorprendió a mi pareja, había prácticamente aparecido al lado de ella. Él había estado ausente en el aquelarre, había permanecido en _Las Noches_ y para la sorpresa de ambos, Orihime tuvo una reacción completamente inesperada al verlo.

—¡Muramasa!

Orihime lo abrazó con tan familiaridad y afecto, lo que originó que de repente quisiera romperle el cuello a Muramasa, no pude evitar dejar salir un siseó amenazador, no me gustaba nada ver a mi pareja tan cerca de alguien. Mi posesividad parecía haber aumentado aún más por el enlace y a Muramasa pareció divertirle mi situación.

—Princesita, creo que lo mejor es que no seas tan efusiva con todo el mundo, amo tener mi cabeza sobre mi cuello—Ella soltó a Muramasa y me vio algo avergonzada.

—Lo siento —susurró volviendo a mí, la observé unos segundos antes de besar su frente, Orihime me provocaba sentimientos que pensé que eran imposibles experimentar. Ella sonrió ante mi gesto y volvió su atención a Muramasa.

—¿Cómo está todo en L _as Noches_? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Un caos, el grupo que fue a la guerra regresó y hay una noticia que tienen a todos…algo extasiado —respondió sin ser tan especifico. Orihime lo vio intrigada y a mi también me llamó la atención.

—¿Algo de lo que preocuparme? —pregunté.

—Digamos que el líder del concilio tendrá un heredado

Muramasa soltó esas palabras sin ningún ápice de emoción, tardé solo un segundo en entender a que se refería. No me había esperado esa noticia, no podía imaginar a Grimmjow con un hijo, pero él estaba acoplado y era algo natural que sucediera.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Orihime pareció caer en cuanta de lo que él se refería, su rostro se llenó de emoción—. Debo ir a ver a Nell, Muramasa debes llevarme —exigió Orihime señalándolo, él se vio sorprendido por el pedido pero luego solo sonrió con sorna.

—Ingenua y tímida, pero ya empiezas a actuar como una reina vampiro, toda mandona —dijo en forma de burla.

—Si Ulquiorra es un príncipe entonces lo correcto es que yo sea una princesa —dijo con una actitud poco característica de ella, pero luego solo soltó una carcajada por la sorpresa que mostró Muramasa ante sus palabras—. Llévame, por favor —Él suspiró, pero finalmente sonrió.

—Creaste a un monstruo —comentó observándome.

—Llévala —fue simplemente lo que dije, él asintió.

—¿No vienes? —El tono de voz de Orihime me hizo por poco ceder, pero debía permanecer aun en el aquelarre, tenía algunas cosas que terminar.

—Ve con él, yo luego te alcanzaré —dije, ella me vio resignada y finalmente asintió, fue junto a Muramasa—. Cuídala —ordené.

—Con mi vida

Ellos se retiraron, cuando estuve seguro que ambos habían abandonado la mansión, dejé mi oficina y me dirigí a los calabozos del aquelarre, había alguien que debía terminar de pagar sus pegados y ser juzgado ante el concilio. Haría el llamado una vez estuviera ahí, había que poner a la escoria humana en su respectivo lugar, y el científico que tanto había causado problemas en Karakura y sus adyacencia iba a ser juzgado por sus crímenes.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Que les pareció? Ya vamos por la recta final de esta historia, creo que en 4 capítulos mas ya concluimos ^^. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	47. Chapter 47: Soi Fong

**Capítulo 47**

Abrí los ojos completamente aturdida y un grito desgarrador se escapó de mi garganta. No sabía cómo describir aquello que sentía, era un ardor tan intenso que pensé que mi espalda estaba siendo quemada a fuego vivo. El dolor que experimentaba era tan fuerte que mi visión estaba nublada, solo sabía que estaba recostada en un lugar con la espalda expuesta, alguien estaba sosteniéndome para que no me moviera. No distinguía nada, no podía pensar con claridad, solo podía sentirme en el propio infierno, apreté las sabanas en la cama mientras gemía, era horrible, nunca había experimentado tanto dolor en mi vida, quería que se detuviera.

—¡Haz algo, Urahara! —escuché a alguien decir eso, pero las voces no llegaban con la suficiente fuerza a mí, yo parecía estar sumida solo en mi agonía.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer más, esto es parte del proceso

Dejé de escuchar las voces, sentía como fuego atravesaba mi espalda, el dolor era insoportable, pedí que se detuviera, quería que dejara de doler, aquello era demasiado, quería dejar de sentir. No entendía que ocurría pero quería que esta agonía terminara.

—Bya…kuya detenlo, por favor, detenlo —rogué con lágrimas en mis ojos. No importaba si estaba en el mismo infierno, sabía que quien me sostenía era mi pareja, era Byakuya.

Él besó mi frente, pero yo no podía sentir alivio por el gesto, el dolor seguía recorriendo mi sistema, sentía como cada parte de mi espalda era quemada. ¿Qué me hacían? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo tanto dolor? ¿Por qué no moría?

Pronto dejé de escuchar mí alrededor, dejé de sentir el tacto de Byakuya, y entonces sentí un dolor mucho peor del que experimentaba. El fuego se propagó de mi espalda a todo mi cuerpo, consumiéndome y arrojándome a lo que a mi parecer debía ser el infierno, pronto todo se volvió negro y yo me sumergí en la oscuridad de ese reino.

*.*.*

—¿Estás seguro que funcionó?...

La voz de Byakuya hizo que poco a poco me despertara, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero por lo menos el dolor era un poco menos intenso, aun sentía mucho ardor, pero no era el infierno que había experimentado.

—Observa la herida, está sana. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, debemos esperar para poder saber la reacción que tendrá —reconocí la voz de Urahara.

 _¿Urahara? ¿Estaba detrás del velo?_

No entendía que ocurría, no sabía lo que pasaba, no recordaba absolutamente nada más que sentir mi piel arder y estallar en llama. Estaba demasiado aturdida y era incapaz de poder abrir mis ojos, los parpados me pesaban y me costaba mover hasta los dedos de mis manos.

—¿Hiciste esto alguna vez? —preguntó Byakuya, sentí algo frio deslizarse en mi frente con una suavidad que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se relajara.

—No, es la primera vez…Normalmente los elf mueren de inmediato, las alas son sus almas, por eso casi siempre ellos las esconden con tanto recelo, no es algo que le pueden mostrar a cualquiera.

 _¿Alas? ¡Mis alas!_

—¿Seguro que funcionará? —Por primera vez desde que lo conocía podía detectar en la voz de Byakuya tanta preocupación y miedo.

—Está viva, ¿no?. En teoría debería funcionar, es el principio que utilizó el tal Kurotsuchi con lo que le administró a la mestiza que se encuentra en la manada del Este. En ella funcionó.

No entendía una mierda lo que ellos comentaban, yo solo quería saber que había ocurrido, solo recordaba al demonio que me tomó desprevenida y el dolor desgarrador que experimente a partir de ese momento. Solo eran pequeños fragmentos, ya no estaba segura de lo que era real o irreal.

—Byakuya…—susurré, intentando de nuevo abrir mis ojos, lo logré pero mi vista estaba demasiado nublada y distorsionada, solo veía colores. Sentí la fría mano de Byakuya en mi mejilla.

—Soi… —susurró, su voz y su rostro expresaban más de lo que alguna vez había visto hacerlo. Podía sentir su preocupación y tristeza, nunca esperé ver a Byakuya demostrar aquello.

—¿Mis alas…

 _Debía saber que estaba pasando conmigo._

—Lo siento, Soi…

No pude evitar dejar salir mis lágrimas, cerré mis ojos para que no viera el dolor que significaban sus palabras. Estaba asustada y aquello pareció ser un detonante, volví a sentir como poco a poco el dolor incrementaba, apreté mis manos con fuerza, ¿Por qué debía pasar por esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no moría? No quería sentir más dolor.

—Soi, mantente fuerte. Estoy aquí…

Su voz me hizo detener mis pensamientos, el lazo estaba ahí, lo sentía, él estaba preocupado, él estaba asustado de perderme, él…él me quería. Lo podía sentir a través del vínculo. No podía dejarlo, me dolía aún más que lo que sentía pensar en eso, en abandonarlo, nunca esperé que esto que sentía por Byakuya fuera tan fuerte, pero estaba ahí, sentía que debía soportar este infierno pero no debía soltar la mano que me sostenía con fuerza.

—Me duele —susurré sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo sé, solo un poco más —besó mi frente—. Resiste un poco más.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —susurré con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, poco a poco la conciencia se desvanecía, pero pude escuchar su voz antes de caer en la oscuridad.

—Resiste, Soi.

*.*.*

Sentí un cálido abrazo, estaba apoyada en el pecho de alguien, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la habitación que tenía con Byakuya en la manada del Oeste. Me incorporé un poco sintiendo un leve dolor pero nada comparado con lo que había sentido anteriormente. Podía sentir mi espalda y torso vendando, me sentía extraña, de alguna manera sentía que percibía todo con más fuerza, el olor de Byakuya, de alguna forma me hacía sentir embriagada.

Byakuya pareció estar durmiendo, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro completamente relajado, llevé mis manos a su rostro y lo acaricié con suavidad. De alguna manera me sentía distinta, completamente distinta. Alejé mi mano y me incorporé en la cama, observé las vendas, cerré los ojos y llevé la mano a la espalda, tenía miedo de lo que encontraría, o mejor dicho, de lo que no encontraría.

Un quejido se escapó de mis labios por el dolor pero logré llegar al punto donde debía estar mis alas, no estaban. Mis lágrimas se acumularon e intenté quitarme las vendas con desesperación, quería comprobar realmente que no estaban. Que yo era una elf sin alas, que me habían arrancado mi alma y aun no entendía como era que estaba viva.

—No, por favor, no —susurré sin evitarlo, pero antes de poder terminar de quitarme las vendas, una mano me detuvo.

—Soi Fong, detente —susurró Byakuya, yo luché unos segundos con él pero finalmente dejé que él tomara mi mano. De repente sentía que me faltaba el aire, estaba asustada, lo admitía, tenía tanto miedo, nunca había escuchado de un elf sin alas—. Respira, está bien, todo está bien.

 _¿Bien? ¿Byakuya había enloquecido?_

—¡No tengo alas, ¿ Cómo voy a estar bien?! —grité soltándome, ¿él no entendía lo que pasaba?

—Se están regenerando —dijo con naturalidad, yo lo observé confundida. ¿Cómo que se estaban…¿Acaso él de verdad había enloquecido? ¿O yo realmente había muerto y ahora despertaba en un mundo alterno? Aquello no podía ser cierto.

—Byakuya, no soy un shifters, no tengo poder de regeneración, no sé ni cómo estoy viva —susurré confundida, para mi sorpresa él me rodeó con sus brazos.

—Urahara…—Dudó en continuar pero yo quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué hizo?... Fue el lazo ¿Cierto? —Debía ser eso, era la única explicación que encontraba. Al yo estar enlazada a un shifters tal vez eso había evitado que muriera.

—No, el vínculo solo ayudó a mantenerte el tiempo suficiente con vida hasta llegar a él.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —pregunté llena de temor, algo me decía que su respuesta no era sencilla. Desde que lo había conocido, Byakuya nunca había mostrado duda en algo, en ese momento parecía tenerlas.

—Mi sangre no era lo suficientemente fuerte, los shifters lobos no somos inmortales, tuvimos que recurrir a una sangre más poderosa…—Yo me encontré con el gris de su mirada, sentía que estaba a punto de decirme algo que a él todavía parecía sorprenderle—. Urahara mezcló su sangre con la tuya, los shifters dragón tienen el don de la regeneración.

—¿Que?

—Utilizó el mismo procedimiento que al parecer fue el que realizó el científico que tenía cautiva a la pareja del beta de la manada del Este, y tu cuerpo lo aceptó.

Permanecí unos minutos en silencio tratando de asimilar sus palabras, ¿Urahara había mezclado su sangre con la mía? ¿Eso era posible? Estaba tremendamente confundida, adolorida y cansada pero necesitaba entender todo el calibre de lo que significaba lo que había hecho Urahara. ¿Realmente eso me haría recuperar mis alas? Si era así entonces…

—Ya va, eso me hace…—comenté confundida.

—Mestiza, aunque ya lo eras, solo que ahora con un shifters dragón —Vi a Byakuya por un momento y quise reírme de lo que acaba de decir pero sabía que realmente era cierto.

—Mierda —susurré asombrada.

—Urahara está seguro que volverán a salir tus alas, yo también lo creo. Cuando limpió tu herida, lo pude ver —comentó y por un momento me sentí esperanzada.

—Si pudiera besar a ese hombre lo haría —comenté, un gruñido surgió de lo profundo del pecho de Byakuya, yo no pude evitar reír, aunque eso hizo que me doliera la espalda—. ¿Qué pasó con la guerra? —pregunté

—Ganamos, pero lo demonios escaparon

—Maldición... ¿Y están todos bien? —El gris en los ojos de Byakuya se oscureció y supe que no le gustaba la respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Tuvimos bajas

—¿Rangiku? ¿Gin? —pregunté con rapidez.

Podía actuar todo el tiempo desinteresada pero realmente ellos me importaban. Rangiku se había vuelto mi compañera en esta nueva vida que estaba empezando en esta manada, nos habíamos ayudado y comprendido, ambas éramos extrañas intentando adaptarse a la rutina de la manada. Y Gin, a pesar de a veces joder mi paciencia, era divertido y había hecho que mi estadía aquí fuera también entretenida. Realmente sentía apego por ellos, hasta por Renji, que no lo había conocido tanto pero le había tomado aprecio.

—Están bien, Renji también lo está —dijo, yo suspiré aliviada.

No era por ser cruel, pero realmente al resto de la manada casi no los conocía, por lo que no podía sentir dolor por ellos, lo único que no me gustaba era la mirada de Byuakuya, parecía sentirse responsable y tal vez era normal, después de todo él era el alfa de esa manada.

Lo besé sorprendiéndolo, él permitió que yo dominara que beso, sorpresivamente, sentí en ese momento un tremendo deseo de besar, de saborear a mi pareja, que él recorriera mi cuerpo, que me tomara. Nunca me había sentido tan deseosa como en ese momento, quería que ambos nos consumiéramos. Rompí el beso, aturdida por lo que experimentaba.

—Me siento extraña —susurré, Byakuya me observó con preocupación.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Caliente? —dije. Él por un momento pareció confundido por mi respuesta, pero luego una de su ceja se alzó con curiosidad.

—¿En serio? —preguntó de forma sugestiva—. Curioso, Urahara dijo que podía ser una de las reacciones, los shifters dragones son algo sexuales —comentó y yo sonreí, eso era algo que todo el mundo sabía.

—Vas a tener que hacerte responsable de eso

Subí a su regazo sin darle tiempo de respuesta e invadí su boca de nuevo, esta vez él no me dio todo el control, una lucha comenzó en mi boca por dominar el beso. Una de sus manos se detuvo en mi cintura de manera posesiva, empujándome más a él, no me había dado cuenta que él había estado desnudo y que a mí tampoco me cubría nada hasta que sentí nuestras pieles chocar, podía sentirlo por completo y eso despertó aún más mi deseo por que me tomara.

Me empujé en un vaivén mientras rompía el beso, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sobre sus hombros permitiéndome el agarre perfecto. Él besaba mi cuello dejando marcas, cuando tocó el lugar donde estaba la marca de reclamación pude sentir mi mundo sacudirse.

 _Maldición, amaba cuando hacia eso._

Lamió mi cuello de una manera tan sensual que supe que él no tenía la necesidad de prepararme, yo iba estar lista pare recibirlo demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Solté mi agarre y tomé su cabello haciendo que él expusiera su cuello, para un alfa no era normal que hicieran eso pero pareció no importarle que yo lo hiciera. Llevé mis labios a su cuello, instintivamente quería morderlo y también marcarlo como él había hecho conmigo.

Tal vez si era cierto y había adoptado algunas de las facultades de un shifters, maldición, realmente sentía el deseo de hundir mis dientes y saborear la sangre de mi pareja, de ver la marca en su cuello. Besé y mordisqueé ese lugar a mi gusto, Byakuya apretó aún más sus manos en mi cintura, acelerando un poco más el ritmo que llevaba, podía sentir a plenitud su deseo.

Una de sus manos recorría mi espalda, provocándome escalofríos por toda la columna, la sensación era maravillosa, él tuvo mucho cuidado de no lastimar la zona herida en mi espalda, en ese momento yo me había olvidado de dolor. Solo lo quería a él, pero Byakuya me impedía ser brusca o ser rápida, parecía aun ser consiente que debía tener cuidado, eso me hizo sentir aun mejor.

Volví a invadir su boca pero él pronto rompió el beso, sus ojos grises me observaban fijamente, podía ver el hielo ser derretido por el fuego en ellos, él me deseaba y yo con gusto iba a darle lo que quería. Me sostuve de su hombro mientras poco a poco me inclinaba contra él, Byakuya me ayudó a colocarme en la posición indicada y pronto lo sentí perfectamente contra mí, poco a poco me empujé contra él.

Maldición, aquello era tan increíble, tan maravilloso, me sentía tan llena y no solo de manera física, era como si aquello era lo que mas necesitaba. Al tocar fondo, dejé escapar un gemido algo elevado, y él lamió mi cuello mientras apretaba sus manos en mi cintura con algo de fuerza, parecía tratar de controlarse de no empujarme.

Yo era quien en esta ocasión tenía el control, sonreí mientras volvía a besar sus labios, en ese mismo momento comencé un vaivén contra él, al principio fue lento, pero pronto me vi sacudida por el deseo y no pude evitar acelerar mis movimientos.

Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí que no podía mas con lo que estaba experimentando, todo se sentía mas intenso. Byakuya no resistió más y no pude hacer nada contra él cuando me tomó y me empujó contra la cama colocándose debajo de él. Se empujó aún más profundo contra mí sacándome gemidos, no me importó si toda la casa me escuchaba, necesitaba de mi pareja.

—Mas, Byakuya, Mas —rogué sin importarme la escena que estaba mostrando, realmente sentía aquella necesidad.

Byakuya complació mi pedido, aceleró sus movimientos, podía sentir el movimiento en la cama, podía sentirlo completamente dentro de mí, aquella sensación que iba subiendo por mi vientre me daba los indicios de que pronto iba a ser capaz de tocar el cielo con mis manos. Yo estaba al borde y él parecía estar en lo mismo, se empujó más contra mí y sus labios volvieron a tomar los míos para luego bajar a mi cuello, supe lo que iba a hacer.

Sentí la mordedura pero yo no perdí tiempo y también realicé la misma acción en su cuello, la sensación fue el doble de intensa de lo que normalmente era, fue una sensación maravillosa, me sentí tan plena que no tarde en llegar junto con él. Podía sentir la conexión en su totalidad, por fin había logrado lo que tanto deseaba, aunque no era la manera que esperaba. Siempre había deseado también poder reclamar a mi pareja de la misma forma que los shifters lo hacían, ahora podía, había pasado por un infierno pero por lo menos tenía sus ventajas. Esa era una.

Me dejé caer en la cama completamente satisfecha, mi respiración era irregular, Byakuya me tomó y rodó para que yo quedara sobre él sin aun salirse de mí. Podía sentir el movimiento de su pecho debido a su respiración, él también parecía satisfecho, yo sonreí al ver la marca que había dejado en su cuello.

—Siempre había querido poder hacer esto —dije recorriendo con una de mis manos la marca, él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Posesiva?

—Algo…Admito que me daba envidia que las shifters lobo podían marcar también a su pareja.

Me sorprendí que aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca, no era algo que confesaría pero ese momento estaba tan relajada y completa, tan segura, que sentí que podía compartir con él lo que realmente pasaba por mi mente. Él me observó unos minutos y luego me estrechó más contra él, apoyándose en la parte superior de mi cabeza, yo cerré los ojos. Yo no era tan afectuosa pero aquello se sentía tan bien.

—Eres mía y yo soy tuyo, lo has sabido desde nuestro acoplamiento —comentó.

—Pero digamos que es satisfactorio el verlo. ¿O no te sucede lo mismo cuando ves mi marca?

Él permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

—Tienes un punto —susurró finalmente, yo sonreí satisfecha de haber ganado.

—¿Crees que estará bien para ti que aparte de tener una pareja elf ahora también sea mestiza con un shifters dragón? —pregunté luego de unos minutos en silencio. Yo no era insegura pero realmente me preocupaba que eso afectara a Byakuya.

—Creo que realmente rompimos el molde —comentó en broma, yo rodé los ojos.

—Es curioso que siendo tan estirado seas tú el que rompas el molde —Alcé el rostro con curiosidad para ver su reacción a mis palabras y lo que vi me hizo tragar saliva, había de nuevo fuego en esos ojos grises, y aquello me hizo sentir realmente deseada.

—Oh, estoy seguro que no crees completamente eso —comentó, yo sonreí.

—¿Lo comprobamos?

*.*.*

—Creo que ambas logramos lo que queríamos —comenté sorprendiendo a Rangiku.

Había entrado de manera silenciosa a la cocina cuando escuché ruidos en ella, sabía que debía ser la loba y aunque le había prometido a Byakuya guardar reposo hasta que mis alas se terminaran de restaurar, estaba aburrida y sabía que ella era la solución más factible en ese momento. No iba a negar que la loba me agradaba.

—¡Maldición, Soi! —bufó mientras trataba de acomodar la tortilla que acaba de destruir por la sorpresa. La loba debía estar muy concentrada en sus pensamientos como para no escuchar mis pasos.

—Y eso que aún no puedo aparecer —dije de forma burlona mientras me acercaba y apoyaba en la isla de esa inmensa cocina hogareña.

Ese era el espacio más agradable en la casa del alfa, parecía dar esa sensación cálida, nunca me había sentido tan cómoda en un lugar y entendía la razón por la que Rangiku pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ella, aunque fuera un asco cocinando. Te hacía sentir en casa. Quien había diseñado ese lugar, sabía lo que hacía.

Rangiku bufó de nuevo y dejó el sartén sobre la cocina, no había esperanza de salvar la tortilla y estaba segura que no era solo por mi culpa, podía percibir un suave olor a quemado. No pude evitar reírme al ver como ella me observaba frustrada.

—No es mi culpa que no sepas cocinar —comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Maldita, y yo preocupada por ti —A pesar de sonar ofendida, ella no dejó de sonreír.

—Estoy viva, eso es lo que cuenta —Pude ver como su expresión dejó de ser tan alegre cuando su vista se fijó en las vendas que dejaba ver el escote de mi camisa

—¿Realmente estas bien?

—Lo estoy…No voy a negar que estoy sorprendida de poder decir eso, pero si, realmente me siento bien. La locura de Urahara funcionó y ahora le debo una.

—¿Locura? ¿Urahara?

Rangiku se veía sumamente confundida, al parecer Byakuya aún no había dicho nada sobre eso, era lo mejor, no sería para nada recomendable que se enteraran que era posible mezclar sangre de sobrenaturales, era extremadamente difícil intentarlo y altamente riesgoso, iba a ser un caos si esa información caía en manos equivocada.

—Una larga historia, digamos que ahora tengo algunas habilidades especiales de otra raza, digamos que ahora soy más extraña de lo que era pero tiene sus ventajas…

Lo que no esperé fue que al terminar de decir eso, Rangiku rodeara la isla y me abrazara como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Por un momento quedé en shock, no era común que alguien fuera tan expresivo o cariñoso conmigo, la única era Yoruichi, y bueno, recientemente Byakuya, así que estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Rangiku.

—Realmente no me importa que fue lo que hicieron, lo que me alegra es que estés bien. Estaba muy preocupada por ti y por Byakuya, él no dijo nada cuando apareció en plena sala contigo en sus brazos, y estuvo todo este tiempo encerrado contigo en su habitación, no sabía si estabas bien.

—Tranquila, loba. Que todavía tengo mucho tiempo para joder tu paciencia y la de tu pareja —Ella soltó una suave carcajada y se alejó, en ese momento pude divisar mejor la marca en su cuello que había visto desde que entre en la cocina—. Como dije antes, al parecer no fui la única que consiguió lo que quería

—Se podría decir que si —Rangiku sonrió mientras llevaba su mano al cuello.

—¡Ran! —Unos pasos junto a la voz del beta de la manada se escucharon. No tardó mucho antes de entrar en la cocina con su característica sonrisa, se vio algo sorprendido al verme pero luego volvió a su actitud común—. Oh, pero si nuestra querida Soi Fong revivió de entre los muertos—dijo lleno de sarcasmo, rodé los ojos por su comentario

—Adiós al buen humor

—¿Cuando has tenido buen humor?

—Maldito

—Nada como una buena pelea matutina, definitivamente estoy en casa —La voz de Renji nos hizo voltear a los tres.

El pelirrojo acababa de entrar de la mano con una mujer de cabellos negros y mirada llena de superioridad, sus ojos delataban su naturaleza. La reconocí de inmediato, era la pareja de Renji, Tatsuki.

—Tú debes ser la pareja del alfa por la que todos estaban preocupados —Alcé una ceja con curiosidad por su comentario

 _¿Todos?_ Entendía la razón por la que Rangiku se había preocupado por mí, habíamos establecido lazos desde que ambas habíamos llegado a esta manada, pero los demás…era algo difícil de creer que sintieran empatía por mí, no tenía el tiempo suficiente en este lugar.

—Yo te recuerdo, eres la que derritió la última neurona en el cerebro de Renji

—¡Hey! —bufó el lobo mientras los demás se reían.

—Muy buena forma de verlo.

—Tatsuki se está quedado un tiempo con nosotros —comentó Renji algo orgulloso mientras la abrazaba, ella parecía algo incomoda pero aun así no se soltó. Al parecer no era la única que aun tenía problema con la demostración de afecto en público. Rangiku no parecía tener ese mismo problema.

—Maravilloso—dije llena de sarcasmo, Renji rodó los ojos

—No le prestes atención a su sarcasmo —Le dijo a su pareja, pero ella sonrió.

—Tranquilo, creo que me entiendo con ella —El brillo divertido en su mirada me hizo saber que no iba a ser la única que jodería la paciencia de esta manada.

—Por fin, alguien con cerebro

—¿No tienes a un Byakuya a quien joder? —preguntó Gin.

—Sé que desharías ser tú, pero querido, esa no es tu suerte. Además, ya tienes a Rangiku

—¡Ahora si te mato!

*.*.*

—¿Noticias del Este?

La pregunta de Byakuya llamó mi atención, acababa de entrar en la oficina del alfa, donde se encontraba Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana y Gin repartidos en el lugar. Todos parecían tenso, parecían discutir algo de suma importancia. Luego de molestar unas horas a Rangiku, tuve de nuevo el impulso de ver a mi pareja, pero al ver lo que estaba sucediendo me hizo darme cuenta que debía estar ocurriendo alguna situación irregular, algo tenía a todos alarmados.

—Solo sabemos que Rukia sigue en Las Noches, aun no hay noticias de Ichigo. Grimmjow envió a algunos hombres. —Kyoraku fue el que respondió.

Me acerqué a Byakuya. En las últimas horas descubrí que ahora era más propensa a las emociones de las personas que me rodeaban. Era como si mis sentidos se hubieran ampliado aún más, y realmente la tensión que todos los presentes estaban trasmitiendo me ponía algo nerviosa. Nunca había sido dependiente de alguien, pero Byakuya aliviaba esas sensaciones.

—Nosotros haremos lo mismo, quiero saber lo que ocurre en la manada Este —La orden de Byakuya fue dominante y ahora podía percibir mejor lo imponente que podía llegar a ser un alfa. Sus palabras provocaban un peso en todos los miembros de la manada y aunque yo no era una loba, podía sentir esa conexión, yo formaba parte de esa manada.

Con esa orden, todos se dispersaron dejándonos solos, para mi sorpresa Byakuya tomó mi mano y me sentó sobre su regazo, en las últimas horas desde que desperté había sentido que algo cambio entre nosotros, de alguna manera me sentía aún más conectada a él. Apoyé mi rostro en la base de su cuello, inalado aquella esencia que me hacía sentir adicta, esa era otra cosa que me tenía bastante intrigada, su olor me atraía como nada, era como si no pudiera evitar esa necesidad.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —pregunté suavemente mientras me alejaba, Byakuya aún estaba tenso.

—No sabemos nada de Ichigo ni de la manada del Este desde después de la guerra, no ha habido ningún contacto de ellos

 _¡Mierda!_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Disculpen la demora. Ya vamos por los últimos capítulos de esta historia T_T


End file.
